Ginnia
by alwyn13
Summary: Il existe un journal intime qui pèse lourd sur le coeur de Ginny. Mais il est vital pour Ginnia. L'une est dévouée à Harry, l'autre chérit Tom plus que tout. De Ginny ou Ginnia, laquelle est réelle ? Pourquoi pas les deux ?
1. Ginny ou Ginnia ?

Bonjour ! Ravie de vous accueillir sur cette nouvelle fic.  
Je tenais juste à dire que certains petits dialogues seront cités d'après les oeuvres de JK Rowling et signalés par des astérisques (*) juste avant le tiret. Ces répliques-là ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. On commencera avec des citations du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

Pour ce qui est des reviews, je vous répondrai à tous avec plaisir. N'ayez pas peur de me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises. Je placerai mes réponses au bas du chapitre que vous aurez commenté, afin de pouvoir aussi répondre aux anonymes.

Voilà ! Vous êtes prêts ? On va plonger ensemble dans les mondes de Tom Jedusor et de Ginny Weasley ! 1, 2, 3, c'est parti ! ("pop" de transplanage)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Ginny ou Ginnia ?

La plus jeune des Weasley poussa un soupir désespéré face à l'escalier délabré qui menait à sa chambre. "Je n'y arriverai jamais..." Elle devait atteindre le deuxième étage, mais Ginny tanguait sous le poids de son chaudron. Il débordait de nouvelles fournitures scolaires. Enfin... nouvelles... Chaque livre, chaque robe était d'occasion. Mais il n'y avait là rien d'étonnant. Tous ses frères étaient aussi passés par là. Ginny s'estimait heureuse d'avoir au moins obtenu une baguette neuve pour son entrée à Poudlard. Une grande surprise. Ses parents n'avaient même pas eu à se ruiner pour lui faire plaisir.

La jeune fille se souvenait encore du sentiment de malaise qu'elle avait ressenti au moment d'entrer dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Ginny s'était imaginé voir sa mère supplier le fabriquant de baguette de leur faire une ristourne sur les sept Gallions qu'il demandait habituellement. Car les baguettes d'occasion... ça n'existait pas chez Ollivander. Il le disait souvent : c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier.

Mais les Weasley n'avaient pas eu besoin de s'humilier. Dès l'instant où le vieil homme avait posé les yeux sur Ginny, il s'était plongé dans un profond mutisme, s'interrompant alors qu'il saluait Molly et Arthur. Était-il surpris de voir entrer une **fille** Weasley ? Ou était-ce dû au fait qu'elle était couverte de suie ? En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses yeux. Et, sans un mot, Mr Ollivander s'était éclipsé dans le fond de sa boutique avant de revenir vers eux avec une unique baguette entre les mains. 33, 75 centimètres, en bois d'if, et crin de licorne.

Ginny avait glissé un regard inquiet à son père avant de prendre la baguette. On lui avait pourtant dit qu'Ollivander devait d'abord mesurer différentes parties de son corps avant de passer aux essayages. S'il avait choisi cette baguette au hasard, Ginny pouvait provoquer une véritable catastrophe en l'agitant sans réfléchir. Que ferait-elle si le plafond s'effondrait sur leurs têtes ?

Heureusement, il ne s'était rien passé de tel. Quand Ginny avait saisi la baguette d'une main tremblante, elle s'était tout de suite sentie en connexion avec le petit bout de bois. La jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire, émerveillée tandis qu'elle produisait instinctivement quelques étincelles or et argent.

Alors qu'il la dévisageait, Ollivander avait lâché le mot : _stupéfiant._ Molly et Arthur n'y avaient pas prêté attention, trop soucieux de connaître la somme qu'allait leur demander le fabriquant. Mais le vieil homme leur avait annoncé qu'il était décidé à **offrir** cette baguette à Ginny.

Ni elle, ni ses parents ne savaient pourquoi Ollivander lui avait fait un tel cadeau. S'abstenant de leur donner une explication claire, il s'était contenté de dire à Ginny :_ Elle est à vous_.

En sortant de la boutique avec ses parents, la jeune fille avait entendu Ollivander ajouter en marmonnant : _Warlow... c'était Warlow..._

Ginny s'était vaguement interrogée sur ces derniers mots, jusqu'à ce qu'elle raconte à ses frères ce qui venait de lui arriver. Aucun d'eux n'avait voulu la croire, et la colère avait balayé ses interrogations. Même si elle était appuyée par ses parents, les garçons pensaient qu'ils venaient d'inventer une excuse pour qu'elle n'ait pas l'air favorisée.

Elle avait clairement perçu la jalousie maladive de Ron à ce propos, car cela faisait un an qu'il devait se contenter de la vieille baguette de Charlie. Elle s'était à nouveau vue qualifiée de _préférée des parents_.

Ginny ne supportait pas ce genre de remarque, et elle était fatiguée d'être constamment taquinée par ses frères. D'ailleurs, elle ne se privait jamais de répliquer et elle les avait envoyés se faire voir chez les Détraqueurs puisqu'ils persistaient à refuser de la croire.

La plus jeune de la fratrie savait faire entendre sa voix. Ginny l'avait très bien prouvé tout à l'heure, chez Fleury et Bott, en tenant tête à Drago Malefoy. Elle lui avait même lancé un regard assassin. Comment avait-il osé ? En sa présence ! Faire une remarque méprisante à...

\- Un peu d'aide ?

Le coeur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Harry. La jeune fille tourna lentement la tête vers lui et, croisant son regard, elle se rappela la suite des évènements au sein de la librairie.

_*Alors, Potter, tu t'es trouvé une petite amie ? _

Ginny rougit aussi violemment qu'elle l'avait fait face à la remarque de Drago. Oui, elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Oui, elle était considérée par ses proches comme une enfant extravertie. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Harry au Terrier, Ginny n'était plus elle-même. Le simple fait d'être en sa présence la rendait incroyablement nerveuse, et surtout... très maladroite. Comme si elle n'avait plus aucune coordination dans ses mouvements ou dans ses pensées. Pire qu'un troll...

Harry Potter occupait continuellement son esprit. Comme une obsession. Avant même qu'il arrive chez elle, Ginny avait bombardé Ron de questions. Harry portait un nom célèbre, mais elle voulait surtout en savoir plus sur ce qui s'était passé lors de leur première année à Poudlard. Toute cette histoire autour de la pierre philosophale et d'un professeur possédé par Voldemort que Harry aurait affronté seul... Fred et George en avaient soufflé quelques mots à Ginny, suffisamment pour éveiller sa curiosité. Apparemment, tout Poudlard était au courant. Elle aussi voulait savoir, et comme toujours, ses frères s'étaient amusés à la faire languir. Mais deux mois de vacances à harceler Ron, et celui-ci avait fini par rendre les armes.

Il ne s'était pas trouvé avec Harry face à Quirrell, mais Ron lui avait parlé du reste. Du Quidditch, du troll des montagnes, de la forêt interdite, du chien à trois têtes... Ginny était tombée amoureuse de ce récit d'aventures sur Harry. Il en devenait encore plus exceptionnel à ses yeux. Voilà comment elle s'était entichée d'un garçon avant même qu'ils aient réellement été présentés, ce qui semblait complètement idiot. D'ailleurs, elle devait avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote à le fixer, muette comme une carpe, alors qu'il attendait sa réponse. Aussi se reprit-elle :

\- N... non merci.

Ginny planta Harry là pour monter à toute vitesse l'escalier qu'elle était certaine, une minute plus tôt de ne pas pouvoir gravir en portant son lourd chaudron à bout de bras. Finalement, avec une bonne poussée d'adrénaline, tout était possible. Ginny ne sentit à nouveau le poids de la charge qu'une fois enfermée dans sa chambre. Le chaudron lui échappa des mains, comme tant d'autres objets jusque là, chaque fois qu'elle était en présence d'un certain garçon brun aux yeux verts.

\- Mince ! marmonna-t-elle en se baissant pour ramasser les affaires éparpillées au pied de son lit. Bravo Ginny...

Elle se mit à ranger aussi vite que possible avant de voir sa mère débarquer. On avait sûrement entendu le fracas dans toute la maison. Rassemblant ses manuels, Ginny mit la main sur les livres flambant neufs de Gilderoy Lockhart. "C'est vrai... Harry me les a donnés" se rappela-t-elle en rougissant un peu plus. Puis elle attrapa le _Guide des débutants en métamorphose_. La jeune fille haussa les sourcils lorsqu'un autre ouvrage s'en échappa. Il était plus petit, et il avait l'air encore plus miteux que les autres livres d'occasion. Mais sur la couverture noire, il n'y avait aucun titre. Seulement une date : 1942-1943. "On dirait un journal" pensa-t-elle perplexe. "Qu'est-ce que ça fichait dans mon chaudron ?" Il était évident que ce journal ne lui appartenait pas. Après tout, il était vieux de 50 ans... De plus, un cordon noir était noué autour, comme si on avait voulu éviter que le carnet s'ouvre.

Poussée par la curiosité, Ginny tira lentement sur le cordon, et le noeud se défit très facilement. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être qu'une décoration, comme le ruban pour les cadeaux. Quelqu'un aurait voulu lui offrir ce journal ? Dans ce cas, cette personne aurait pu en trouver un plus récent. "Ça doit être une blague de Fred et George" supposa-t-elle en soulevant la couverture pour essayer d'en savoir plus. À la seconde où le journal s'ouvrit, Ginny entendit une voix masculine murmurer :

\- Anima... Nectum...

Poussant un cri de surprise, elle voulut lâcher le carnet qui s'était mis à briller fortement. Mais Ginny s'en trouva incapable, comme si ses mains y étaient solidement collées. Peu à peu, elle eut l'impression qu'on extirpait quelque chose hors de son corps. Elle avait la tête qui tournait, et sa vue devint floue. Ginny tomba à genoux au sol, ses mains toujours irrémédiablement agrippées au journal. Elle essaya vainement d'appeler au secours avant de se laisser submerger par l'inconscience. Ginny n'eut même pas le temps de sentir sa tête toucher le sol, elle était déjà dans le noir complet.

oOo

Le 13 juin 1943, un jeune homme portant l'insigne des préfets de Serpentard feuilletait un épais volume dans la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Et même s'il était occupé à prendre des notes au fil de sa lecture, le garçon savait parfaitement que la bibliothécaire l'observait depuis la section voisine. Elle faisait mine de vérifier que tous les ouvrages étaient à leur place, comme s'il était fréquent que les livres de la réserve soient déplacés... la plupart étaient enchaînés aux étagères par la reliure. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour l'espionner, il le savait. Elle n'appréciait pas de le voir rôder trop souvent autour des précieux livres que contenait la réserve.

Depuis qu'il pouvait y entrer librement, le préfet avait épluché une quantité phénoménale de livres jugés _dangereux_ pour les jeunes élèves. Mais l'information qu'il cherchait semblait se dérober sans arrêt. Jusqu'à ce soir. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Tom Jedusor sentait qu'il touchait au but. Grâce à ce livre : _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_. L'un des chapitres avait pour titre : _Les Horcruxes_.

**Horcruxes**... voilà un mot que Tom avait déjà vu plusieurs fois au cours de ses longues recherches sur la Chambre des Secrets, sans jamais en trouver la définition exacte. Il parcourut rapidement la page, et le jeune homme en cria presque de joie lorsqu'il lut :

_Cette pratique permet d'atteindre une sorte d'immortalité par la division de l'âme dont une partie devra être cachée à l'intérieur d'un réceptacle, alors nommé Horcruxe. De cette façon, si le corps du sorcier est détruit, son âme survit sous forme spectrale et peut alors investir temporairement le corps d'autres êtres.  
Mais sachez qu'un meurtre est indispensable pour que l'âme puisse être divisée. N'essayez surtout pas d'accomplir le rituel sans ce "préparatif", vous risqueriez d'extirper entièrement votre âme hors de votre corps.  
On ne divise pas son âme à la légère. Le seul moyen pour la réassocier au fragment arraché serait de ressentir un sincère remord face à son crime. Un remord qui provoquerait une douleur si atroce qu'elle pourrait en devenir fatale.  
Il est conseillé de bien protéger son Horcruxe, et de choisir un objet inanimé comme réceptacle, car les êtres vivants sont peu fiables. Un Horcruxe **peut** être détruit, mais il faudrait utiliser contre lui un élément si destructeur que l'Horcruxe ne pourrait pas se réparer de lui-même.  
(Voir ci-dessous, les détails de la méthode pour fabriquer un Horcruxe)._

Ce chapitre était bourré d'avertissements, mais Tom n'avait d'yeux que pour le mot "**immortalité**".

\- C'est ça, murmura-t-il avec excitation en lisant avidement les détails de la méthode pour fabriquer un Horcruxe.

Le voyant se concentrer sur la page pour en mémoriser chaque mot, la bibliothécaire tendit le cou. Mais elle ne pouvait rien distinguer depuis sa position. Pas même la lueur malveillante qui venait de passer dans le regard de Tom alors qu'il se demandait déjà qui ferait office de sacrifice pour qu'il puisse obtenir une vie éternelle.

Un meurtre. Ni plus ni moins. Il devrait arracher la vie à quelqu'un afin de devenir tout puissant. Ce serait une première pour lui, pourtant il s'en sentait capable. Tom n'était âgé que de 16 ans, mais il n'était ni du genre à renoncer, ni à prendre peur. S'il devait sacrifier une vie pour assurer la sienne... soit. Du moment que cela lui permettait d'aller plus loin que n'importe quel autre sorcier avant lui.

Lorsqu'il eut tout assimilé, Tom referma l'ouvrage avec un petit sourire satisfait. Puis il rangea les livres de la réserve à leur place, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Passant devant la bibliothécaire, Tom lui offrit un sourire goguenard.

\- Au revoir, lança-t-il sur un faux ton aimable.

En s'éloignant, il la vit du coin de l'oeil se précipiter sur les livres qu'il avait étudié. Pour vérifier leur état. Peut-être aussi pour essayer de deviner l'objet de ses recherches. "Cette idiote devrait se méfier" pensa-t-il en disparaissant dans le couloir. "Ou c'est elle que j'utiliserai pour mon premier Horcruxe".

Tom prit la direction du deuxième étage. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il entra discrètement dans les toilettes des filles. Le soleil matinal éclairait la pièce qui semblait vide à première vue. Il verrouilla donc la porte, s'avança rapidement jusqu'aux lavabos, et s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux en particulier. Celui dont le robinet arborait une gravure en forme de serpent.

\- _Ouvre-toi_, siffla-t-il en Fourchelang.

Immédiatement, les lavabos s'écartèrent pour faire apparaître un trou béant dans le sol. Puis il appela la créature tapie dans l'ombre :

\- _Viens à moi_.

Tom n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Plusieurs sifflements, accompagnés de puissants frottement contre la pierre souterraine, retentirent dans le tuyau. Rapidement, une bête émergea de l'obscurité. Le Basilic. "**Mon**... Basilic" pensa le jeune homme en prenant garde à ne pas croiser le regard du serpent.

\- _J'ai une nouvelle mission à te confier_, siffla Tom en reculant pour le laisser sortir du toyaux. _Cette fois... il me faut un mort. _

Le serpent siffla en réponse, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris. Le Basilic était sur le point de retourner dans son trou lorsque la porte de l'une des cabines s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Hé ! Sors d'ici ! s'exclama la voix haut perchée d'une fille.

\- _Attaque ! _siffla rapidement Tom pris de panique.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire dans les toilettes des f...

La fille se tut brusquement lorsque le serpent géant se propulsa devant elle. L'élève avait à peine eu le temps de mettre un pied hors de la cabine. Elle tomba raide morte en arrière avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase. De là où il était, Tom n'entendit qu'un bruit sourd. Puis le silence. Il s'approcha lentement de la cabine, tandis que le Basilic s'écartait pour le laisser passer. Alors il l'aperçu... le corps.

C'était une élève de Serdaigle. Petite, elle n'avait certainement pas plus de 14 ans. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés autour de son visage et elle portait de grosses lunettes aux verres épais. Ses yeux encore ouverts reflétaient l'effroi qu'elle avait ressenti en croisant le regard jaune du serpent. Tom l'observa un bon moment en silence. C'était fait, il avait tué quelqu'un. En lançant le Basilic sur elle, Tom endossait la responsabilité de sa mort.

Au fond de lui, le jeune homme perçut une étrange sensation. Il était fébrile, son pouls rapide. De la peur ? "Non... de l'excitation" pensa-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- _Va t'en_, ordonna-t-il au serpent tout en tâtonnant dans sa poche.

Le Basilic obéit, et Tom leva sa baguette. C'était le moment. Déjà, il avait l'occasion de se fabriquer un Horcruxe. Il se ferait un plaisir de saisir cette opportunité.

\- Même si j'espérais un peu mieux comme sacrifice.

En effet, il utilisait la mort d'une inconnue. Une pauvre gamine qui s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Le jeune homme aurait préféré prendre la vie d'un ennemi. D'une personne puissante. Quelqu'un comme... Dumbledore. Son professeur de métamorphose, l"un des rares qui n'idôlatrait pas le jeune préfet. "C'est lui qui m'a fait entrer dans le monde de la magie. Mais je sais qu'il se méfie de moi. Il sent que je prépare quelque chose. Heureusement, quand il en aura la certitude, ce sera déjà trop tard". Cet homme, dès le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'orphelinat, avait essayé de montrer au garçon que ce n'était pas à lui de faire la loi. Que Tom n'était supérieur à personne, et qu'il devait se montrer respectueux envers les autres. "Respectueux" pensa Tom amusé. "À partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est à **moi** qu'on doit le respect. Pour ce que je vais accomplir..."

\- Aujourd'hui je deviens immortel, murmura-t-il en crispant ses doigts sur sa baguette.

Mais avant ça, il devait choisir un objet à transformer en Horcruxe. Cela aussi, c'était un regret. Tom aurait souhaité enfermer une partie de son âme dans un objet de grande valeur. Quelque chose d'ancien, ou détenant un grand pouvoir magique. Mais il n'avait rien de comparable à cela en sa possession et il voulait absolument réaliser le rituel maintenant. "Tout ce que j'ai sur moi" songea-t-il en fouillant impatiemment son sac d'une main. "Ce sont mes cours et..."

Tom se figea brusquement. Il venait de mettre la main sur quelque chose, et le Serpentard sortit lentement l'objet de son sac. Son journal intime... il le fixa quelques secondes en silence. Jamais Tom n'avait réussi à écrire la moindre information sur lui dans ce carnet. Parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher, même dans un journal, et surtout parce que tout ce qui rythmait sa vie depuis quelques mois était trop dangereux pour être répertorié sur papier. Le fait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, et qu'il lançait le Basilic sur les nés-Moldus depuis. Tom serait perdu si un tel journal tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Non, il ne pouvait rien écrire sur lui à l'intérieur, excepté son nom, afin d'attester que ce journal était **sa propriété**.

"Je ne peux même pas y écrire que j'ai tué cette fille pour me fabriquer un Horcruxe. Ce journal ne me sert vraiment à r..." Tom retint soudainement sa respiration. Il venait de songer à un détail crucial. Maintenant qu'une élève était **morte**... qu'allait-il se passer ? L'école pourrait fermer ? Allait-on l'obliger à rester dans son maudit orphelinat jusqu'à ses 18 ans ? Non, c'était hors de question. Tom ferait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Poudlard était sa véritable maison. Son sanctuaire. Il était prêt à tout pour ne pas y renoncer. "L'école ne devrait pas fermer si un coupable est arrêté" pensa Tom. "Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard".

Le jeune homme devait se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il n'avait pas toute la journée. Quelqu'un pouvait essayer d'entrer à tout moment.

\- Tu vas enfin me servir à quelque chose, souffla-t-il en observant son journal d'un air amusé.

Il leva d'une main le carnet devant lui. Le procédé était simple, mais il fallait l'effectuer à la perfection pour que l'Horcruxe soit stable. Tom devait penser très fort au meurtre qu'il venait de commettre tout en appuyant le bout de sa baguette contre son torse. Juste au niveau du coeur. Il fixa le corps de la jeune fille morte, se rappelant en détail la façon dont il avait lancé le Basilic sur elle, et le moment où elle était tombée dans le silence à jamais. Puis il prononça la formule :

\- Anima.

Soudain, Tom ressentit une violente douleur au creux de sa poitrine. Quelque chose se déchirait en lui. La souffrance en était presque insupportable. Haletant, il tira sur sa baguette pour l'éloigner de son torse. Tom serra les dents. C'était donc ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on s'arrachait une part de soi-même ? Puis la douleur cessa aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Le bout de la baguette de Tom brillait. Il était là... le jeune homme pouvait le **voir**. Son fragment d'âme. Ses pensées, ses souvenirs... représentés par cette petite lueur ? Tom s'attendait à quelque chose de bien plus spectaculaire. Il était déçu... c'était **son **âme après tout ! Mais il devait s'en satisfaire et terminer le rituel. Il abaissa sa baguette sur le journal, et touchant la couverture, il dit :

\- Nectum.

Le carnet se mit à briller un instant, puis il reprit son aspect normal. À nouveau, il avait l'air d'un vulgaire cahier. Mais ce qu'il contenait à présent... était très précieux. Ce stupide journal dans lequel Tom n'avait jamais réussi à écrire quoi que ce soit, excepté son nom, était à présent dominé par son fragment d'âme.

\- Je suis le meilleur, jubila-t-il avant d'ouvrir le journal.

Mais Tom n'eut même pas l'occasion d'apercevoir son nom sur la première page, car le journal se remit brusquement à briller, si fort qu'il en fut ébloui. Tom lâcha l'Horcruxe et bascula en arrière lorsqu'un poids fut propulsé sur lui.

Allongé au sol, il cligna des yeux pour retrouver une vue claire. Tom pouvait sentir qu'une personne pesait sur son torse. Baissant le regard, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une très jeune fille aux cheveux roux. Elle remuait à peine, et le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de Poudlard.

\- D'où sort cette gamine ? marmonna-t-il en se redressant alors qu'elle remuait en poussant une faible plainte.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à son journal. Ce dernier reposait par terre, juste à l'entrée de la cabine. Fermé, il ne brillait plus. "Ce n'est pas possible... elle n'a pas pu sortir du journal" pensa-t-il perplexe en reportant son attention sur la jeune fille qui devait être âgée d'une dizaine d'années. Tom l'attrapa par les épaules, avant de la secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place.

\- Hé ! Qui es-tu ? la questionna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi le journal s'est-il illuminé ? Oh ! Tu m'entends ?!

\- Je... murmura-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux. Je...

\- Qui es-tu ?! insista-t-il en la secouant à nouveau sans ménagement.

\- Je suis Gin... dit-elle confuse. Gin... Ginny... AAAAH !

La gamine se prit brusquement la tête dans les mains, son visage tordu dans une expression de douleur.

\- Quoi ? dit Tom en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Ginnia ?

Mais elle ne semblait plus apte à parler. Ni à l'écouter. La petite poussait maintenant de véritables cris de souffrance, les mains toujours crispées sur son propre crâne.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Tom avec un mouvement de recul comme s'il craignait qu'elle soit atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse.

Brusquement, les cris de la petite s'arrêtèrent, et elle s'affaissa de nouveau contre lui dans un soupir. Cette fois, elle avait bel et bien perdu connaissance. Tom grimaça en la poussant sur le côté pour qu'elle aille rouler par terre. Puis il se releva, décidé à récupérer son journal. Le jeune homme désirait savoir comment cette fille avait pu en sortir, mais la gamine était dans l'incapacité de lui répondre pour l'instant. Et il ne devait pas oublier le corps de la Serdaigle. "Si jamais quelqu'un me trouve ici..."

Tom fourra rapidement le journal dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Déverrouillant la porte des toilettes, il se glissa dans le couloir du deuxième étage et prit la route des cachots. Ses pas étaient rapides, mais il garda un air naturel. Tom ne croisa presque personne, et on ne lui posa pas de questions, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

\- Tom ? s'étonna un jeune homme blond en le voyant passer en coup de vent. Où étais-tu ? On n'attendait plus que toi pour aller déjeun...

Le préfet fit claquer la porte du dortoir des cinquième année, étouffant la voix de son camarade. Tom se précipita vers son lit et ouvrit d'un coup de pied sa malle avant de la vider fébrilement. Il cacha son journal tout au fond et redisposa toutes ses affaires par dessus, dans un désordre anarchique. Puis il referma d'un coup sec le couvercle, et verrouilla la malle à l'aide de la magie :

\- **Clausurae**.

Désormais, il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir cette valise. Même si, personne dans ce dortoir n'aurait l'idée d'aller fouiller dans les affaires de Tom Jedusor. Tous savaient qu'il était très doué en magie, et qu'il pouvait le leur faire payer très cher. Tom était sûrement l'élève le plus respecté parmi les Serpentard, toutes années confondues.

"Et maintenant... qu'est-ce que je fais ?" s'interrogea-t-il en se relevant pour faire les cent pas. Il s'était enfui en laissant la fille rousse dans les toilettes, inconsciente. Mais elle avait vu son visage ! Les professeurs allaient forcément interroger cette gamine. Si jamais elle le désignait comme coupable... "J'aurais dû la tuer elle aussi. Maintenant, c'est trop tard !" Tom repensa à la façon dont la gamine avait hurlé en se tenant la tête avant de s'effondrer. Qui sait ? Elle était peut-être tombée dans le coma.

\- Faites qu'elle soit morte ! marmonna Tom en sortant de la chambre.

Alors qu'il redescendait les marches, le Serpentard s'obligea à se calmer. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître. Pour l'instant, rien n'était perdu. Excepté peut-être... son journal ? Pourquoi cette fille était-elle sortie des pages lorsqu'il l'avait ouvert ? Et s'il l'ouvrait à nouveau ? Est-ce qu'une autre personne pouvait apparaître ?

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le garçon blond en le voyant revenir dans la salle commune. Tu m'as l'air un peu pâle. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais...?

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Abraxas ! le coupa Tom d'un ton vif.

\- Mais je voulais juste... répliqua son camarade en adoptant un air vexé.

\- Laisse tomber, intervint un grand garçon élancé aussi brun que Tom et qui arborait un air bien trop sérieux pour son âge.

\- Oui, approuva un quatrième Serpentard qui les attendait près de la sortie. Allons plutôt manger, avant que mes admiratrices viennent me chercher.

Il jeta un regard bleu rieur à son ami Malefoy, lequel trainait des pieds derrière Tom en marmonnant dans sa barbe. C'était le genre de regard qui faisait craquer toutes les filles, mais qui avait le don d'exaspérer Abraxas.

\- Pitié Brax, ne te mets pas à bouder, ricana le Serpentard aux yeux bleus en se plaçant à hauteur d'Abraxas alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous les quatre la Grande Salle. Prends exemple sur moi et Thadeus. Ne te mêle pas trop des affaires de Tom si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'envoie promener.

\- Ferme-la, Ed, s'énerva le jeune Malefoy. Et je ne **boude** pas !

Edouard Rosier ne se priva pas de rire, et ils rejoignirent la table des Serpentard pour s'apercevoir que tout le monde en était déjà au dessert. Abraxas pesta de nouveau dans son coin, sous l'oeil exaspéré de Tom qui n'était pas d'humeur à l'écouter râler. Ni à voir Ed provoquer par sa seule présence d'insupportables gloussements féminins de la part d'une pléiade de filles Serpentard. "Je me demande comment j'arrive encore à les supporter" songea le préfet en ignorant le bout de tarte à la mélasse que venait de lui servir Thadeus Nott. Tom n'avait pas faim. Il fixait la table des professeurs, et notamment Dumbledore. Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un découvre la mort de la Serdaigle ? Tom allait-il être soupçonné ? Son destin reposait sur ce que la rousse pouvait dire si jamais elle se réveillait. "Elle est morte... il **faut** qu'elle soit morte !"

Le repas se termina sans que personne ne hurle au meurtre, et Tom ne perçut aucune rumeur à la table voisine sur l'absence intrigante d'une Serdaigle. Cette pauvre fille ne devait avoir aucun ami. Il rejoignit donc son cours de sortilèges et se distingua comme toujours par son habileté à tout réussir du premier coup. Puis il assista au cours de potions, enseigné par le professeur Slughorn, directeur de la maison Serpentard.

\- Parfait Tom, comme toujours, apprécia Horace en passant devant le chaudron du préfet.

\- Et moi ? ronchonna Abraxas qui avait aidé Tom à confectionner ce filtre de Paix. Je suis invisible ?

\- Remue trois fois, ordonna le préfet en lui lançant un regard noir. Dans le sens **inverse** des aiguilles d'une montre.

Abraxas s'exécuta à contre-coeur. Il était très difficile de prouver ses talents, quand on se trouvait à côté de Tom Jedusor. Mais c'était aussi à cette place qu'on profitait le mieux de son charisme. Jamais Abraxas ne renoncerait à sa position au sein du cercle très fermé des "**amis**" de Tom. Sans parler du fait qu'il valait mieux ne pas être son ennemi. "Même à moi... il me fait froid dans le dos. Parfois". Des fois comme aujourd'hui. Le regard ombrageux que Tom venait de lui lancer était un avertissement. Abraxas ferait mieux de cesser immédiatement de geindre, et ce pour au moins deux semaines. Autrement dit, il avait intérêt de se tenir à carreaux jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

En effet, même s'il le cachait habilement, Tom était au bord de la rupture. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente. Cela faisait déjà quatre heures qu'il avait quitté les toilettes des filles, et personne d'autre n'y était entré entre temps ? Ou bien, Dumbledore avait décidé de le faire mariner exprès... et Tom tomberait face à lui dès qu'il franchirait la porte de cette classe. Mais lorsque le cours de Slughorn prit fin, le préfet constata que son professeur de métamorphose ne lui avait tendu aucune embuscade. Personne ne l'attendait dans le couloir.

Tom retourna donc à la Grande Salle et se força à avaler quelque chose. Il ne devait pas alerter davantage ses camarades. Mais il eut à peine le temps d'avaler deux bouchées de son dîner, avant qu'un hurlement strident retentisse à l'extérieur de la salle. Le cri fut à moitié étouffé par le brouhaha des élèves qui discutaient en mangeant, et seuls ceux qui étaient assis près des portes le remarquèrent. Mais le hurlement se faisait de plus en plus puissant, à mesure que le responsable se rapprochait, et le silence s'installa progressivement dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les portes, devinant qu'elles s'ouvriraient d'une seconde à l'autre.

Une élève entra précipitamment, terrorisée, et hurlant à pleins poumons alors qu'elle courait vers la table des professeurs. Tom remarqua vaguement qu'il s'agissait d'une Serdaigle. Ce n'était pas le plus préoccupant. Plusieurs personnes poussèrent des cris de surprise, ou d'effroi, en voyant entrer juste derrière la jeune fille ce qui semblait la poursuivre. Un amas grisâtre flottant à plus d'un mètre du sol, tel un nuage de fumée. Un fantôme.

"C'est elle" comprit Tom en sentant ses entrailles se nouer. Une pauvre fille portant des lunettes aux verres épais. La Serdaigle qu'il avait tué dans les toilettes. Un fantôme... elle était revenue à l'état de fantôme ! Et elle criait dans les oreilles de sa camarade apeurée qui venait de trébucher et de s'étaler par terre :

\- Tout est de ta faute, Olive ! Si je me suis réfugiée dans ces toilettes, c'est à cause de **toi** !

\- Au secours ! gémit la Serdaigle recroquevillée devant la table des professeurs. Faites-la partir ! Faites-la partir !

\- Oh non, je ne partirai pas ! répliqua le fantôme. Tu regretteras de t'être moquée de moi !

\- Je regrette... pleura sa camarade. Je te demande pardon, Mimi ! Va t'en !

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça ! Je ne te laisserai jamais tranquille, Olive ! **Jamais** !

L'ensemble de la Grande Salle assistait à cette scène effroyable sans pouvoir réagir. Même les professeurs étaient sous le choc. Mais Dumbledore fut le premier à se reprendre. Il se leva d'un bond et obligea le fantôme à s'écarter de la jeune Olive en lui lançant un sortilège informulé. Mimi fut poussée sur le côté comme par une force invisible.

\- Miss Warren... souffla le directeur-adjoint en dévisageant la Serdaigle fantomatique.

D'étranges larmes coulaient sur ses joues transparentes, et elle se mit à geindre :

\- Vous aussi ? Vous vous en prenez à moi ? Le fait que je sois **morte** ne vous suffit pas ?!

Mimi poussa une longue plainte déchirante en passant à travers Dumbledore, puis elle fit le tour de la salle en sanglotant. Au moment où elle longea la table des Serpentard, Tom sentit un grand souffle froid lui frôler le dos. La mâchoire crispée, il la regarda disparaître dans le hall. "Je me serais bien passé de ça..." songea-t-il alors que le brouhaha se réinstallait peu à peu le long des tables, bien plus fort qu'auparavant. Ils venaient tous de réaliser pleinement ce qu'il s'était passé, dès l'instant où Mimi avait elle-même prononcé le mot "**morte**".

\- Silence, je vous prie ! s'exclama le directeur Dippet. Miss Hornby, que s'est-il passé ?

Olive répondit par des pleurs alors que Dumbledore contournait rapidement la table des professeurs pour la rejoindre. Il l'aida à se relever et lui tapota doucement le dos pour la calmer.

\- Eh bien ? insista le directeur. Racontez-nous !

\- Je... je suis allée... chercher Mimi, expliqua Olive d'une voix pleine de trémolos. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé... mais... quand je suis entrée dans les toilettes... je... Je les ai vues ! Toutes les deux, allongées sur le sol, comme si elles dormaient... mais elles étaient mortes ! Et Mimi... Mimi...

\- Toutes les deux...? Vous voulez dire qu'une autre élève est...

\- Armando, intervint fermement Dumbledore. Nous ferions mieux d'emmener Miss Hornby au calme.

\- Oh... Oui, acquiesça Dippet en jetant un regard aux élèves catastrophés. Oui, vous avez raison.

\- Je demande à tous les élèves de **rester** dans la Grande Salle durant l'absence des professeurs, dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte. Mr Picott, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au concierge. Veillez à ce que personne ne sorte.

Les professeurs emmenèrent Olive hors de la salle, et Apollon Picott referma les portes derrière eux. Aidé par Ogg, le garde-chasse, il obligea les quelques élèves souhaitant découvrir les faits à se rasseoir et cesser de crier. Mais la rumeur se propageait de tables en tables. L'héritier de Serpentard avait encore frappé... fatalement cette fois.

\- Je me demande qui est la deuxième victime, murmura un deuxième année assis non loin de Tom en se redressant pour observer la salle. Est-ce qu'une autre Sang-de-Bourbe est absente ?

\- Boucle-la, Orion, intervint une brune à l'air pincé.

Walburga Black portait comme Tom l'insigne des préfets de Serpentard, à ceci près qu'elle avait un an de plus que lui. La jeune fille lança un regard noir au jeune Orion qui baissa aussitôt les yeux. Puis elle attrapa sa fourchette et fit mine de finir son repas, tout comme Thadeus et Edouard.

Mais Abraxas fixait son assiette sans pouvoir y toucher. Il glissa un imperceptible regard vers Tom dont les yeux étaient rivés vers les portes fermées de la Grande Salle. Comme tout le monde, il attendait de les voir s'ouvrir à nouveau. "Mais... est-ce que Tom...?" s'interrogea Abraxas en songeant à la tension qu'avait dégagé le préfet au cours de la journée. Soudain, Tom tourna les yeux en une fraction de seconde. Son regard croisa celui d'Abraxas. Il l'avait surpris à l'observer, et le blond sentit une terrible vague glacée l'envahir.

\- Brax.

Abraxas tourna la tête si rapidement vers Edouard qu'une douleur fulgurante lui transperça la nuque. Son ami lui avait attrapé le poignet. Abraxas réalisa soudainement qu'il avait retenu sa respiration inconsciemment. Son coeur battait la chamade.

\- Tu devrais manger un peu, ajouta Ed. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit à écouter les gargouillements de ton ventre.

Les mots d'Edouard semblaient anodins, mais Abraxas savait que son ami n'était pas intervenu par hasard. "Il m'a détourné de Tom. Ed a vu que je..." Abraxas souffla légèrement avant d'inspirer à nouveau. Les battements de son coeur commencèrent à ralentir. Puis, feignant qu'il n'y avait eu aucun malaise, Abraxas lança :

\- De quoi tu te plains ? Je passe bien les miennes à t'écouter ronfler.

\- Je ne ronfle pas ! s'insurgea Edouard avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et ils se lancèrent dans l'une de leurs chamailleries habituelles, sous l'arbitrage de Thadeus. Mais Abraxas sentait le poids du regard de Tom qui pesait toujours sur son dos, jusqu'à ce que le préfet décide qu'il était plus intéressant de fixer les portes de la Grande Salle. Elles se rouvrirent vingt minutes plus tard. Mais Dippet, ainsi que les quatre directeurs de maisons, n'étaient pas parmi les professeurs venus les _rassurer_.

\- Vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs, annonça la vieille Galatea Têtenjoy. Nous vous escorterons.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda un élève de Poufsouffle. Sommes-nous en danger ?

\- N... non, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle. C'est seulement...

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-il arrivé à Mimi ? s'enquit une Serdaigle. Nous avons tous vu son fantôme, alors... qu'est-ce qui l'a... **tuée** ?

\- Nous avons en effet retrouvé le corps de Mimi Warren dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Mais nous ne savons encore rien des circonstances exactes de sa mort. Le directeur fera un discours officiel demain matin lorsque les parents de Miss Warren seront...

\- Et la deuxième victime ? demanda le préfet de Gryffondor.

\- Que ce soit clair, il n'y a **pas** de deuxième victime ! assura le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les jeunes élevèrent tous brusquement la voix, persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge pour minimiser la gravité de la situation. Ils avaient clairement entendu ce qu'avait dit Olive Hornby. Mais aucun d'eux n'obtint de réponses, et les professeurs les emmenèrent vers leurs dortoirs respectifs. Tom marchait en tête des Serpentard, se demandant pour la énième fois ce qu'il était advenu de la petite rousse. "Pas de deuxième victime... Ils mentent, forcément. Ou bien ils l'ont retrouvée vivante, et d'une minute à l'autre on va venir me..."

\- Tom !

Tous les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent près de l'entrée des cachots et jetèrent un coup d'oeil vers leur préfet. Le professeur Slughorn descendait l'escalier de marbre pour les rejoindre. Bien que le préfet n'était pas le seul à se prénommer Tom dans l'école, il était en revanche l'unique élève que leur professeur de potion appelait par son prénom.

\- Quelle histoire... soupira Slughorn en passant entre les élèves des autres maisons avant de s'arrêter devant le professeur Têtenjoy qui accompagnait les Serpentard. Merci de les avoir pris en charge Galatea, je m'occupe du reste.

\- Très bien... dit lentement Têtenjoy en glissant un regard vers Tom. Mais...

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous tenez quand même à nous accompagner ?

\- Il y a un instant, vous avez interpellé Mr Jedusor, lui rappela sèchement le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui n'appréciait pas la familiarité entre enseignants et élèves.

\- Oh, oui ! acquiesça Slughorn en se frappant légèrement le front. Tom, le directeur souhaite vous parler.

Le préfet sentit ses entrailles se contracter alors que de légers murmures se faisaient entendre dans son dos. Il fit de son mieux pour les ignorer et demanda d'un ton innocent :

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Horace. Il vous attend dans son bureau. Dépêchez-vous d'y aller avant que le soleil soit couché.

\- Je vais l'accompagner au deuxième étage, décida Têtenjoy.

\- Si vous voulez. Mais Tom est un garçon débrouillard, dit Slughorn en adressant un clin d'oeil à son élève favori. Je suis sûr qu'il peut...

\- Mr Jedusor est un garçon comme les autres, trancha-t-elle froidement. Personne ne doit se déplacer seul tant qu'on ne saura pas clairement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Un garçon comme les autres ? _Un garçon comme les autres ? _Sur le chemin qui les menait vers le bureau de Dippet, Tom dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'en prendre à Galatea Têtenjoy. Ainsi, ils les auraient eues avec certitude leurs **deux** victimes. "Du calme" s'enjoignit Tom alors qu'ils passaient devant les toilettes des filles. Sur la porte fermée était inscrit en grosses lettres scintillantes : CONDAMNÉES.

L'inscription brillait d'autant mieux dans l'obscurité du couloir silencieux, et Tom ne fut débarrassé de cette lueur désagréable que lorsqu'il tournèrent à l'angle du mur pour s'arrêter devant la gargouille protégeant l'entrée du bureau directorial.

\- Cake aux oli... annonça Têtenjoy à la statue.

\- OLIIIIIIIIIVE ! hurla soudainement une voix suraiguë.

Surgi de nulle part, le fantôme de Mimi traversa le couloir alors que la gargouille se déplaçait pour leur ouvrir le passage. Tom fit un bond de côté pour éviter Mimi qui ralentit en posant les yeux sur lui. Le préfet retint son souffle, dans l'attente des mots qu'elle comptait lui adresser. Mais Mimi ne proféra aucune accusation. Il vit seulement les joues du fantôme devenir étrangement opaques. Tom se se fichait de ce que cela voulait dire, du moment qu'il la voyait poursuivre son chemin en criant :

\- Olive ! Où te caches-tu ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû te moquer de mes lunettes !

\- Miss Warren ! s'exclama le professeur Têtenjoy d'un ton outré. Cessez de harceler Miss Hornby !

La vieille femme se lança à la poursuite du fantôme qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, laissant Tom seul au milieu du couloir. L'idée de fuir le château traversa l'esprit du jeune homme. Personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher à présent. Et il se savait capable de disparaître sans laisser de trace. Mais fuir et se cacher comme un rat dans un trou... ce n'était pas digne de lui, l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard. "Dumbledore serait venu me chercher lui-même si j'étais vraiment soupçonné d'avoir commis un meurtre" décida Tom en montant l'escalier de la gargouille. Mais sa certitude vacilla au moment de frapper à la porte du directeur, lorsqu'il l'entendit lui répondre d'une voix faible :

*- Entrez.

Tom poussa la porte en retirant son chapeau pointu. C'était le moment de faire preuve du peu d'humilité dont il était capable.

*- Ah, c'est vous, Jedusor.

*- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur Dippet ? demanda Tom d'un ton qu'il aurait voulut plus assuré.

*- Asseyez-vous. Je viens de lire la lettre que vous m'avez envoyée.

*- Ah.

Ce fut tout ce que Tom était capable de répondre sur le moment. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça. Le Serpentard était partagé entre la surprise, le soulagement et la curiosité. Tom brûlait d'envie d'entendre la réponse du directeur au sujet de sa demande pour rester à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'été. Il en avait presque oublié la tension qu'il avait trainé avec lui jusqu'ici. Mais Dippet ne lui dit pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Le directeur refusa sa requête, et il parla même de_ fermer l'école_.

Tom ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Poudlard. **À aucun prix**. Le Serpentard revint alors à une pensée qu'il avait eu dans les toilettes, juste avant de créer son Horcruxe. _L'école ne devrait pas fermer si un coupable est arrêté_.

*- Et si le coupable se faisait prendre, monsieur ?... Tout serait terminé...

*- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit aussitôt le directeur. Jedusor, sauriez-vous quelque chose concernant ces agressions ?

*- Non, monsieur.

Cette réponse n'aurait certainement pas pu duper Albus Dumbledore, mais Armando Dippet se laissa convaincre facilement. Aux yeux de Tom, il n'avait jamais fait un directeur très compétent. Cela l'arrangeait aujourd'hui.

*- Vous pouvez sortir, Tom.

Il obéit et redescendit l'escalier. Le jeune homme s'arrêta dans le couloir de la gargouille, et il se mit à réfléchir. Il lui fallait absolument faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre à sa place. Tom savait déjà qui serait le coupable idéal, et où il pourrait le trouver à cette heure tardive. Ainsi, le Serpentard se mit en route. Mais lorsqu'il eut atteint le grand hall, une voix l'arrêta :

*- Que faites-vous à vous promener si tard dans le château, Tom ?

"**Lui**" pensa-t-il frustré en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Son professeur de métamorphose le fixait avec son habituel regard inquisiteur. Tom se demanda si Dumbledore ne nourrissait pas quelques soupçons à son égard sur ce qui venait de se passer. Essayant de garder une expression neutre face au directeur-adjoint, le Serpentard fixa ses cheveux légèrement roux qui lui rappelaient ceux de la gamine sortie de son journal. Tom n'avait pas pu questionner Dippet à ce sujet sans risquer d'avoir l'air suspect. "Si cette fille est entre les mains de Dumbledore... me disculper devient une question de vie ou de mort".

*- Je suis allé voir le directeur, monsieur, répondit-il poliment comme si ses faits et gestes regardaient ce vieux renard.

*- Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous coucher. Mieux vaut ne pas traîner dans les couloirs, depuis que...

Dumbledore se tut pour soupirer. Oui, Tom savait très bien pourquoi il ne fallait pas traîner dans les couloirs. Inutile de le lui préciser.

\- Bonne nuit Tom, dit le professeur avant de le laisser.

Les derniers mots de Dumbledore lui firent penser que le directeur-adjoint n'était pas si soupçonneux que cela. Il le laissait regagner seul son dortoir. "Ou bien il attend d'obtenir une preuve contre moi. Dumbledore ne peut pas s'empêcher de me soupçonner".

Dès que le professeur eut disparu, Tom s'engagea dans l'escalier menant aux cachots. Il se cacha dans la salle de potions et attendit un long moment. Puis il se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir lorsqu'une personne passa devant la porte entrebâillée. Il s'agissait de l'élève qui allait lui servir de tête de turc : Rubeus Hagrid. Un Gryffondor massif de troisième année qui ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il était suivi. Ce gros balourd de Hagrid était dénué du sens de la discrétion, contrairement à Tom. "Dénué de toute intelligence en fait" pensa le Serpentard en s'arrêtant au coin du couloir alors qu'une porte grinçait un peu plus loin.

Tom entendit Hagrid parler seul à voix basse. Mais le Serpentard savait parfaitement à qui il s'adressait. Ou plutôt... à **quoi**. Une créature hideuse et repoussante. Une Acromentule qui aurait parfaitement pu tuer une jeune fille dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, avant de s'enfuir par la fenêtre en tissant sa toile. "C'est parfait !" jubila Tom en se précipitant pour prendre Hagrid la main dans le sac.

Le Gryffondor fut très surpris de le voir apparaître. Et bien sûr, il tenta vainement de convaincre Tom que son monstre n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait jamais tué personne. Parfaitement inutile. Voire même risible. Si Rubeus s'était seulement douté que le véritable coupable se tenait devant lui... Tom en avait mal au ventre à force de se retenir d'éclater de rire. Il neutralisa Hagrid d'un mouvement de baguette en le projetant contre un mur et il ouvrit à la volée la porte que le Gryffondor avait essayé de protéger.

La bête sortit de la pièce. L'énorme araignée, faisant claquer ses pinces meurtrières. Mais elle fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait, malgré sa taille imposante. Tom manqua son coup et l'Acromentule s'échappa en le projetant à terre. Il tenta bien de se relever, mais cette fois, ce fut Rubeus qui intervint pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains.

*- NOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla le Gryffondor.

Furieux, Tom se redressa pour se jeter sur lui. Si Hagrid s'échappait, tout serait fichu. Ils se battirent au sol, Tom essayant de récupérer sa baguette et Hagrid agitant les poings en tous sens. Le Gryffondor réussit à cogner la mâchoire de Tom, lequel vit des étoiles durant quelques secondes. Rubeus en profita pour se relever. Mais dans sa précipitation, il n'avait pas remarqué que sa propre baguette était tombée de sa poche durant le combat. D'un geste vif, Tom s'en saisit pour pétrifier le Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard crut d'abord avoir échoué en voyant Hagrid continuer à avancer de quelques pas. Mais finalement, le Gryffondor s'immobilisa avant de tomber en avant sur le sol, raide.

\- Sale hybride, marmonna Tom en se relevant et se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les replacer en arrière.

Puis il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. Le coup de Hagrid lui avait fendu la lèvre, il saignait. D'autant plus en rage, Tom avança à grands pas vers le Gryffondor pour récupérer sa propre baguette.

\- Reste sagement ici, je vais prévenir le directeur, dit-il à l'élève pétrifié.

Tom se retourna pour sortir des cachots, mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, car le Serpentard se retrouva nez à nez avec la gamine rousse. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et fit un bond en arrière, manquant de trébucher sur Hagrid. La petite s'était tenue dans son dos tout ce temps, et elle le fixait maintenant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? demanda-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

La gamine ne répondit pas. Mais à la grande surprise du Serpentard, son sourire s'élargit et elle dit simplement :

\- Tom.

oOo

Ginny s'était sentie flotter comme sur un nuage. Mais à présent, elle percevait la pression d'une surface solide contre son dos, bien qu'elle soit encore incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle était calme, stoïque. Presque comme... paralysée. Et elle se sentait faible. Comme si on l'avait vidée d'une partie de ses forces.

Lorsque Ginny ouvrit enfin les paupières, et qu'elle aperçut le visage de sa mère penché sur elle, la jeune fille ne put retenir ses larmes.

\- Ma chérie, s'inquiéta Molly. Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Ginny ne répondit pas, jetant un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. La jeune fille était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit. Ginny remarqua les visages soucieux des membres de sa famille, ainsi que celui de Harry. Mais elle détourna rapidement la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie pleurer. Surtout que Ginny ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle versait ces larmes. Elle avait juste l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important. Comme une part d'elle-même.

\- On a entendu le fracas de ton chaudron, expliqua son père. Puis tu as crié.

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie en te trouvant inerte par terre, au milieu de tes livres, dit sa mère en caressant les cheveux de Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler de livres, Ginny retint son souffle. Puis elle chercha du regard l'étrange journal qui était à l'origine de tout. La jeune fille le trouva sur son bureau, mélangé aux autres livres. Ses parents n'y avaient certainement pas fait attention lorsqu'ils les avaient ramassés. Le journal ne leur avait donc rien fait ? Ils ne lui avaient rien trouvé d'anormal ? Avait-elle rêvé en entendant la voix murmurer ? Le journal s'était-il vraiment mis à briller ? "Je n'ai pas pu tout imaginer..."

\- Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé Ginny, demanda Fred. Quelque chose t'a fait peur ?

\- Je... dit-elle faiblement en hésitant. Je ne sais plus...

Elle roula sur le côté pour leur tourner le dos, en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Quoi que ce journal lui ait fait... elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais les autres restaient perplexes, et Ron supposa :

\- Elle a peut-être vu une araignée.

\- Il n'y a que toi pour avoir peur des petites araignées, s'amusa George en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Une **grosse **araignée ! se défendit Ron en rougissant.

\- Ou bien, c'est ce vieux rat pouilleux qui l'a surprise, rit Fred en tirant sur la queue qui dépassait sous l'un des coussins de sa soeur.

\- Croûtard ! s'exclama Ron en récupérant son rat. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas dormir n'importe où ?

\- C'est bizarre, réfléchit Percy. Croûtard n'a jamais fait peur à Ginny.

\- Ça suffit, intervint Arthur. Laissons Ginny tranquille. C'est sûrement le stress de la rentrée.

Il força tout le monde à sortir, même sa femme, bien qu'elle prit le temps d'embrasser sa fille sur la joue. Ginny ne bougea pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que la porte soit fermée. Puis elle se redressa tout en fixant le journal. La jeune fille avait peur de s'en approcher à présent. Mais en même temps... plus elle le regardait, plus elle se sentait attirée. Et avant de s'en rendre compte, Ginny l'avait en main.

Elle ignorait toujours comment ce journal était arrivé jusqu'à elle. Grâce à qui, et pourquoi ? Ginny n'obtiendrait peut-être jamais les réponses à ces questions. Mais, malgré ce qui s'était passé, elle n'avait pas envie de le jeter. Car il y avait quelque chose dans ce journal... quelque chose de familier. C'était une impression à la fois joyeuse et triste. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle sentait à nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

La jeune fille hésita à le rouvrir. Ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle en avait affreusement **envie**. Ginny se sentait vraiment bizarre.

Elle passa son pouce sous la couverture et, prenant une inspiration, elle ouvrit le journal d'un coup sec en fermant très fort les yeux. Mais aucun murmure ne retentit, et elle ne perdit pas connaissance. Il ne se passa rien du tout. La jeune fille rouvrit donc les yeux. Le journal avait l'air tout à fait normal.

Ginny put enfin voir la seule inscription qui ornait la première page. Sans savoir pourquoi, plusieurs sanglots lui échappèrent lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur les lettres noires. Elle était incapable de les retenir. Pourtant ce n'était qu'un nom. Celui d'un inconnu : **T. E. Jedusor**.

* * *

Bon. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

**luffynette** : merci, ça fait plaisir ^^

**Lolsifoul** : super, j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)

**nadra** : ah, je suis contente ! merci beaucoup, et bonne soirée ;)

**Bewitchings-christmas** : waw, merci ! J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur le reste de la fic. à bientôt ;)


	2. Réinitialisée

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Réinitialisée

Tom écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il observait la petite rousse. Aucune erreur possible. Non seulement il l'avait bien entendue, mais surtout, elle l'avait dit en souriant. Alors le Serpentard murmura d'un air grave :

\- Qui t'a donné mon nom ?

\- Tom, répéta-t-elle.

Le Serpentard la fixa en silence. Les choses qu'il ne comprenait pas étaient rares. Mais cette fille... Elle était sortie de son journal, savait son nom, avait su le trouver dans le château, et elle lui **souriait** ? Comme si elle le connaissait, et s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui. Mais ce genre de personnes n'existait pas pour Tom. Les véritables amis...

\- Mais qui es-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La rousse afficha un air perplexe. Ne comprenait-elle pas ce qu'il disait ? Tom n'eut pas l'occasion de lui poser d'autres questions pour le vérifier, car une voix retentit à l'autre bout du couloir :

\- Je vous assure professeur. Une Acromentule ! Elle a surgi des cachots et m'a littéralement sauté dessus alors que j'allais fermer la porte d'entrée du château pour la nuit. Puis elle a filé dans le parc, droit vers la forêt interdite. Je me voyais déjà devenir la prochaine victime du monstre de la Chambre des Secrets.

\- Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives Mr Picott, répondit une deuxième voix que Tom n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

\- Mais je vous jure que...

Le concierge s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le couloir. Tom serra les dents lorsque son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore. "Il ne dort jamais celui-là ? Je croyais que c'était l'heure d'aller se coucher" pensa-t-il en se retenant de soupirer.

\- Je croyais vous avoir conseillé d'aller vous coucher, Tom, dit le professeur de métamorphose comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le Serpentard se força à ravaler une réplique acerbe, et d'un calme olympien, il répondit :

\- C'est ce que j'allais faire, monsieur. Mais je suis tombé sur Rubeus Hagrid et... son monstre.

Apollon Picott sursauta, puis demanda précipitamment :

\- Vous voulez dire que Mr Hagrid est l'héritier de Serpentard ?

\- C'est ce que je me suis dit en voyant son Acromentule. Je l'ai donc neutralisé, expliqua-t-il en s'écartant du corps immobile de Hagrid pour leur tendre la baguette du Gryffondor.

\- Il vous a attaqué vous aussi ? déduit le concierge en remarquant la lèvre fendue de Tom. Vous voyez Dumbledore, je vous l'avais dit.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, Tom ? demanda Albus en prenant la baguette de Rubeus. Mr Hagrid contrôlait cette Acromentule ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Il m'a attaqué pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper. Il pourra vous le dire lui-même.

\- Nous verrons cela. Mais j'aimerais aussi savoir ce que cette jeune fille fait ici.

Tom baissa les yeux sur la rousse qui était restée près de lui en silence.

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, avoua-t-il. Elle est soudainement apparue.

\- Intéressant.

"Vraiment ?" songea Tom en évitant de relever les yeux vers Dumbledore. "Je dirais plutôt que c'est cauchemardesque".

\- Je vous demande de la raccompagner à l'infirmerie, ajouta le professeur. Profitez-en pour faire soigner votre lèvre.

\- Bien, répondit Tom en se dirigeant vers la sortie des cachots.

La rousse lui emboita immédiatement le pas, sans qu'il ait besoin de l'inviter à le suivre. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'air de le comprendre tout à l'heure, elle semblait avoir saisi la demande de Dumbledore. "Est-ce qu'elle se fichait de moi ?" se demanda Tom en jetant un regard de côté à la gamine.

\- Tom, l'arrêta Albus alors qu'il passait à côté de lui. Veuillez rester à l'infirmerie. Je pense que nous aurons des questions à vous poser.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Dumbledore, déjà fatigué à l'idée de devoir subir un interrogatoire alors qu'il était censé être le héro ayant neutralisé l'héritier de Serpentard. Décidément, Dumbledore avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher. "Tout ça parce qu'il apprécie cet hybride" devina-t-il dégoûté.

\- Je suis sûr que cela ne vous posera aucun problème, ajouta Albus en souriant. Vous comprenez parfaitement la situation. Après tout, vous êtes un garçon très intelligent.

Cette fois Tom serra les poings de toutes ses forces pour contenir un tremblement de rage. Dumbledore lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais faute de preuve, il ne pouvait pas le dire ouvertement. Pourtant, Tom avait bien saisi le message.

\- En effet. Je comprends parfaitement, monsieur.

\- Tant mieux, répondit Dumbledore sans se départir de son sourire. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le Serpentard partit à grands pas, toujours suivi par la petite rousse. Elle trottinait derrière lui pour de ne pas se faire distancer, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre de vue. Mais lorsque Tom fut certain que personne ne pourrait les entendre, il s'arrêta brusquement pour la questionner :

\- Alors ? Qui es-tu ? Comment as-tu fait pour sortir du journal ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre en plus de mon nom ?

-...

\- Mais réponds ! s'écria-t-il furieusement.

La jeune fille sursauta en lui offrant un regard inquiet. Cependant, elle ne prononça pas un mot. Elle se contentait de le fixer avec appréhension. Faisait-elle à nouveau semblant de ne pas le comprendre ? Pourquoi restait-elle muette alors qu'elle avait parfaitement prononcé son nom dans les cachots ? De plus, elle semblait très différente de la jeune fille qui lui était tombée dessus dans les toilettes avant de s'évanouir. À ce moment là, elle l'avait compris et lui avait donné son nom. Enfin... ce que Tom supposait être son nom. Elle n'avait pas été très claire.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Tom détestait, c'était que ses questions restent sans réponses.

Soudain, il tendit le cou en croyant apercevoir une lueur argentée à l'autre bout du couloir. Dumbledore avait-il envoyé un fantôme pour le suivre ? Le Serpentard poussa un soupir de frustration, puis il fit volte-face, reprenant son chemin encore plus rapidement qu'avant. La rousse dut pratiquement courir pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Tom entra de façon brusque dans l'infirmerie de Mrs Warlow. Il était excédé par le comportement de la gamine et par le fait d'être obligé de suivre les ordres de Dumbledore.

\- Mr Jedusor ? s'étonna l'infirmière. Mais c'est... par Merlin ! Vous voilà enfin jeune fille. Où étiez-vous passée ? Oh, bien sûr, vous ne me répondrez pas.

Mrs Warlow était une femme blonde qui se distinguait par un gros grain de beauté dans le cou. Les élèves qui étaient passés entre ses mains l'appréciaient beaucoup. Elle avait un don pour prendre soin des autres. Tom ne l'avait jamais supportée.

Warlow prit la rousse par la main pour la mener jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Ainsi, la gamine était restée ici tout ce temps. L'infirmière l'examina avec attention pour vérifier son état, mais Tom souhaitait éclaircir un point :

\- Pourquoi ne répondrait-elle pas ?

\- Malgré toutes les questions que je lui ai posé, cette jeune fille est restée muette depuis son réveil. Elle a ouvert les yeux il y a quelques minutes, et il a suffit que je tourne le dos un instant pour qu'elle disparaisse.

\- Elle n'a strictement **rien** dit ?

\- Non. Je crois qu'elle ne comprends pas un mot de ce que nous lui racontons. C'est étrange, je n'ai décelé aucune lésion cérébrale, et elle a une bonne ouïe. Peut-être qu'elle a été traumatisée par ce qui s'est passé... dans les toilettes. La pauvre a été retrouvée là-bas, inconsciente.

"Cette fille ne parle pas ? Pourtant elle a clairement dit mon nom" pensa Tom en fixant la rousse. "Et elle est arrivée juste après que je me sois débarrassé de la Serdaigle. Mais si elle ne dit rien, cette gamine n'a plus aucun intérêt". Le jeune homme se détourna pour s'éloigner, mais il fut retenu par une voix claire :

\- Tom ?

Le Serpentard se retourna. La gamine le fixait avec une nette inquiétude. Comme si elle avait eu peur en le voyant s'éloigner.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Mrs Warlow. Elle parle enfin. Comment vous appelez-vous, Miss ?

-...

\- Heu... vous me comprenez ?

-...

\- Votre nom ? insista l'infirmière.

\- Tom, répéta-t-elle les yeux toujours posés sur le garçon.

Celui-ci faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de comprendre. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à prononcer son nom, et seulement son nom ? Comment en avait-elle pris connaissance ? À quoi pensait-elle ? Tom n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait dans son regard. Il y avait trop de... **familiarité**. Cette fille le regardait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Comme si elle avait envie de se précipiter vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mr Jedusor ? Vous avez donné votre nom à cette jeune fille ? le questionna Warlow.

\- Je ne la connais pas, grogna-t-il.

Tom fit volte-face pour rejoindre le lit le plus éloigné, et attrapa les rideaux pour s'isoler. Cependant, avant de les fermer complètement, il ajouta :

-... mais je crois qu'elle s'appelle Ginnia.

\- Ginnia. Est-ce bien votre nom ? s'enquit l'infirmière auprès de la rousse.

\- Tom... murmura-t-elle tristement en fixant les rideaux fermés qui cachaient le Serpentard.

\- Nous verrons plus tard, soupira Mrs Warlow. Rallongez-vous, ma petite. Vous avez l'air de beaucoup apprécier Mr Jedusor.

Elle aida la jeune fille à se remettre sous les draps. L'infirmière jeta elle aussi un coup d'oeil vers la cachette de Tom, puis elle murmura :

\- Je comprends votre attachement pour le préfet de Serpentard. C'est un garçon très charmant.

\- Ser... pen... tard ? articula la rousse.

\- Oui ! Serpentard ! sourit joyeusement l'infirmière. Mr Jedusor ! Vous avez entendu cela ?

\- Hum... marmonna Tom.

\- Tom. Serpentard, répéta la jeune fille.

\- C'est incroyable... souffla Mrs Warlow impressionnée.

Incroyable. Oui, c'était le mot. Tom non plus n'arrivait pas à le croire. Il essayait de se convaincre que cette fille répétait bêtement ce qu'elle entendait. Que dans sa bouche, le mot "Serpentard" n'avait aucun sens particulier. Tom ne voulait pas l'entendre répéter continuellement cela.

Tom, Serpentard. _Tom l'héritier de Serpentard_.

Dumbledore avait déjà de lourds soupçons, il ne pouvait plus se permettre le moindre faux pas. "Si elle continue..." pensa-t-il dangereusement en glissant ses doigts dans sa poche pour toucher sa baguette.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit. Dippet et Dumbledore entrèrent en demandant des nouvelles de la petite rousse.

\- Je pense qu'elle a perdu l'intégralité de ses souvenirs, répondit l'infirmière. Elle a littéralement tout oublié, jusqu'à notre langage. Mais il semble que ça lui revienne vite. Ce doit être une amnésie temporaire. En dehors de cela, elle a l'air d'avoir une bonne condition physique.

\- En effet, vu qu'elle a réussi à vous échapper, plaisanta Dippet.

\- Où est Mr Jedusor ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

Tom sortit de sa cachette, les mains hors des poches. Ses professeurs le questionnèrent sur ce qui s'était passé dans les cachots. Il leur raconta tout en détail. Sans mentir. Car cette fois, les circonstances étaient en sa faveur. N'importe qui aurait trouvé évident que Hagrid était coupable, et que Tom avait agi en héro. Même le Gryffondor n'imaginait pas une seconde que Tom puisse être le véritable assassin. Et il avait en prime le témoignage de cet idiot d'Apollon Picott, qui avait vu l'Acromentule.

Dippet s'empressa de féliciter le préfet. Il lui promit même une récompense pour service rendu à l'école. Tom en profita pour réessayer de négocier son hébergement à Poudlard pendant l'été, mais le directeur ne put que lui concéder une babiole sans valeur qui irait prendre la poussière dans la salle des trophées. "Mais bon... le principal, c'est que je suis lavé de tout soupçons. Pour la plupart en tout cas" pensa-t-il en glissant un regard à Dumbledore qui l'avait scruté intensément durant tout son récit. Tom ne fut pas étonné de l'entendre dire :

\- Je ne crois pas une seconde que Rubeus Hagrid soit l'auteur des agressions.

\- Enfin Albus... tout correspond, lui fit remarquer Dippet. Même sa version de ce qui s'est passé dans les cachots est identique à celle de Jedusor. Et il a avoué avoir caché cette Acromentule dans le château depuis des mois.

\- Rien ne prouve que cette créature est responsable des agressions. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il y a moins d'une heure, vous soupçonniez cette enfant ? demanda Dumbledore en désignant la rousse.

\- Nous parlons maintenant d'une **Acromentule**, cachée dans le château. Une jeune fille est morte aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé, mais tout joue en la défaveur de Mr Hagrid. Ce garçon doit être renvoyé sur le champ.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'une Acromentule était capable de **pétrifier** les gens ! Ou de tuer sans causer la moindre blessure physique ! Et même en admettant que cette créature soit responsable de la mort de Miss Warren... Mr Hagrid n'a pas avoué l'avoir **poussée **à tuer. L'expulsion n'est pas nécessaire.

\- Mais le ministère... dit Dippet gêné. Des mesures doivent être prises...

\- Si vous tenez réellement à renvoyer un élève pour un crime dont il n'est certainement pas responsable... j'insiste pour que Mr Hagrid ne quitte pas l'école. Je suis prêt à mettre mon poste en jeu pour cela. D'ailleurs, Mr Ogg se plaint depuis des années de sa charge de travail et ne cesse de vous harceler pour que vous lui trouviez un assistant. Vu sa capacité à se lier d'amitié avec les créatures les plus dangereuses, Mr Hagrid me semble être le parfait candidat.

\- Mais...

\- Je vous en prie Armando, insista fortement Albus. Ce jeune homme n'a plus de famille. Et vous savez comme moi qu'il n'est pas ce soit disant héritier de Serpentard.

"Soit disant ?" releva Tom frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire pour le contredire. "Un jour tu vas payer, vieux fou".

\- Vous êtes **sûr**, Albus ? hésita encore le directeur.

\- Oui. Ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que les agressions s'arrêteront là. Le vrai responsable n'osera plus jouer au trouble-fête.

Il croisa le regard du Serpentard qui resta de marbre. Certes, Tom ne pourrait plus avoir recours à la Chambre des Secrets. Hagrid et son Acromentule devraient porter le chapeau jusqu'au bout. Mais s'il ne pouvait plus débarrasser Poudlard des nés-Moldus, Tom n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner son objectif principal. Ses Horcruxes. Il se demandait déjà combien il pourrait en fabriquer. Quels objets, quelles âmes allait-il utiliser ? "Le véritable jeu ne fait que commencer Dumbledore".

\- Bon, très bien, accepta Dippet. Mr Hagrid pourra revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine, en tant qu'apprenti garde-chasse. À condition que sa baguette soit neutralisée. Mais pour l'heure, je veux qu'il quitte le château.

\- J'irai moi-même lui annoncer votre décision, répondit sombrement Albus.

\- Bien... Il ne reste plus qu'à régler le problème de cette jeune fille, termina le directeur en baissant les yeux sur la rousse. Que devons-nous faire d'elle ?

\- La priorité serait d'essayer de retrouver sa famille.

\- Mais se souvient-elle de son nom ?

\- Mr Jedusor pense qu'elle se nomme Ginnia, répondit Mrs Warlow.

\- Vraiment ? dit Dumbledore en levant un sourcil vers Tom.

\- Je l'ai entendue dire ça... sur le chemin, termina-t-il rapidement.

\- Vous appelez-vous Ginnia ? demanda le directeur à la jeune fille.

-...

\- J'ai dû mal entendre, dit Tom en haussant les épaules. Ce n'était peut-être pas exactement "**Ginnia**" qu'elle essayait de...

\- Ginnia, répéta brusquement la rousse.

\- Oh ! s'étonna Dippet. C'est donc bien votre nom ?

\- Tom, dit-elle en tournant les yeux vers le Serpentard. Ginnia.

\- Il se peut qu'elle répète seulement ce qu'elle entend, les avertit l'infirmière.

\- Bon... soupira le directeur. Appelons-la ainsi pour le moment. Mrs Warlow, je peux vous la confier en attendant que les recherches aboutissent ?

\- Tout à fait. Je vais m'occuper d'elle. Mais il faudrait tout de même qu'elle aille voir un spécialiste de l'amnésie à Ste Mangouste.

\- Vous avez raison. Bien, les parents de Miss Warren arriveront sûrement dans la matinée. Tom... j'aimerais que vous ne parliez à personne de toute cette histoire, ajouta fébrilement Dippet. Il vaut mieux... que les autres élèves pensent qu'elle a été victime d'un malheureux accident. Personne ne doit donner foi à cette histoire d'héritier...

\- Je comprends, monsieur, répondit l'élève.

Le directeur sourit d'un air soulagé en lui tapotant l'épaule, avant de quitter la pièce. Supposant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, Tom voulut en faire de même. Sans accorder un regard à Dumbledore, il s'éloigna vers la porte. Mais un cri le retint :

\- Tom !

C'était encore la gamine. "Elle ne pourrait pas tout simplement oublier mon nom comme tout le reste ?" s'énerva-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Tom... répéta-t-elle d'un ton triste en le voyant continuer son chemin. Tom !

\- Restez tranquille, lui conseilla Mrs Warlow alors qu'elle essayait de quitter son lit.

Le Serpentard disparut hors de la salle et il soupira de soulagement lorsque les cris de la fille furent étouffés par la porte qui se ferma derrière lui. "Qu'elle crie mon nom ainsi une fois de plus et je la fais taire à jamais" songea-t-il en prenant le chemin des cachots.

\- Tom.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de nouveau. On avait prononcé son nom bien trop de fois aujourd'hui. Ce prénom qu'il **détestait**. Le jeune homme ressentait de sérieuses tendances meurtrières ce soir. Mais il ne sortit pas sa baguette. C'était la voix de Dumbledore qui venait de l'appeler. Lui aussi avait quitté l'infirmerie.

\- Oui, professeur ? Y a-t-il autre chose ? demanda le Serpentard en lui faisant face.

\- Je me demandais seulement pourquoi cette jeune fille semblait tellement attachée à vous. Elle a même quitté l'infirmerie pour vous rejoindre dans les cachots. D'ailleurs, comment a-t-elle su que vous y étiez ?

\- Je l'ignore, répondit-il sincèrement. Une coïncidence.

\- Une coïncidence, répéta pensivement Dumbledore.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vue jusqu'à aujourd'hui, insista Tom.

\- En tout cas, elle s'est prise d'affection pour vous.

"Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?!" fulmina le Serpentard.

\- Si vous lui rendiez visite à l'infirmerie, continua son professeur, peut-être qu'elle récupèrerait la mémoire plus rapidement. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, dit-il en jurant mentalement sur le nom de Salazar Serpentard qu'il n'en était pas question.

\- Le directeur et moi allons discuter de tout ça. Pour l'heure, je dois parler à Mr Hagrid. Vous voulez peut-être m'accompagner ?

\- Je suis fatigué, monsieur.

\- Oui... je comprends, acquiesça Dumbledore en le fixant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir. Sans détour.

Le Serpentard cilla en entendant cette dernière précision. Voulait-il dire... _sans faire de détour par les toilettes des filles_ ?

\- Il est tard, rappelez-vous, précisa Albus. Oh, et vous avez oublié de faire soigner votre lèvre. J'espère que vous ne souffrez pas trop.

Sur ce, le directeur de la maison Gryffondor le quitta. Tom le regarda s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre de rage. La blessure qui avait séché se rouvrit, et son propre sang lui mouilla la langue. Cet homme se moquait de lui. Il le provoquait. "Beaucoup d'autres souffrirons, tu peux y compter !" fulmina-t-il en rejoignant les cachots le plus rapidement possible. Il eut encore l'impression d'être suivi. Le fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor risquait de hanter ses pas jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, Tom en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Il regagna le dortoir de Serpentard et fut heureux de constater que la salle commune était vide. Mais ce qui l'attendait dans sa chambre lui fit bien moins plaisir. Abraxas et Edouard se disputaient. Tom n'en aurait rien eu à faire s'il n'avait pas été le sujet de leur querelle.

\- Je t'interdis de poser cette question à Tom ! s'exclama la voix d'Edouard à travers la porte.

\- Pourquoi ?! répliqua Abraxas. Contrairement à vous, ça ne me plait pas de faire celui qui ne voit rien. Il peut bien nous le dire !

\- Vous dire quoi ? intervint froidement Tom en entrant.

Thadeus se leva de son lit d'un bond. Quant aux deux autres, ils sursautèrent si violemment qu'ils faillirent en tomber à la renverse. Abraxas faisait bien moins le malin maintenant qu'il se trouvait face à Tom. Il était si pâle qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait s'effondrer à tout moment.

Edouard alterna les regards inquiets entre Tom et Abraxas. Il semblait prêt à détourner la conversation pour aider le jeune Malefoy à se sortir de ce guêpier, mais Tom ne le laissa pas faire :

\- Que veux-tu savoir, Abraxas ?

\- Heu... je... répondit-il en essayant de se reprendre. Pourquoi le directeur t'a-t-il convoqué ?

\- Il a refusé que je reste à Poudlard pendant l'été. Mais, ça ne te regarde pas.

-...

\- Autre chose ?

\- Non, rien d'autre, intervint Edouard. Nous étions juste intrigués...

\- Tu devrais avoir l'intelligence de te taire, comme Thadeus, le coupa Tom en lui lançant un regard foudroyant.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à Ed ! s'interposa Abraxas.

\- Brax... voulut le prévenir Edouard.

\- **Je** veux savoir si tu es l'auteur de toutes ces agressions.

Edouard baissa les épaules, impuissant. Les mots ne pouvaient être rattrapés. Ceux d'Abraxas risquaient de lui coûter très cher. Personne ne voulait savoir comment Tom réagirait face à une telle accusation. "Mais qu'on le veuille ou non... nous allons le savoir **maintenant**".

Abraxas se tenait bien droit, campé sur ses jambes face à Tom. C'était pour lui le moment de faire preuve de courage. De volonté. D'**audace**. Ou de stupidité... selon le point de vue.

\- M'accuserais-tu d'avoir commis un meurtre, Abraxas ? demanda posément le préfet.

\- Eh bien, je... répondit-il légèrement décontenancé par le calme apparent de Tom. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir plus ou moins deviné que... Tu es l'héritier de Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oh... souffla Tom d'un air amusé. Et si c'était le cas ?

\- Aucun de nous n'en soufflerait un mot, lui assura Abraxas. Ce château a besoin d'être purgé de la vermine qui s'y infiltre depuis des siècles. Je t'aiderais avec plaisir à éliminer tous les Sangs-de-Bourbe qui souillent Poudlard. Tu peux compter sur moi, tu n'as qu'à demander et...

\- Je pourrais te le demander... **si** j'étais l'héritier de Serpentard.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna le blond. Mais... c'est forcément toi.

\- Ah oui ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait surprendre dans les cachots à cajoler une Acromentule.

\- Une Acromentule ? intervint enfin Thadeus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oui. J'ai moi-même arrêté Rubeus Hagrid alors qu'il était en compagnie de son monstre. Il a avoué que la créature lui appartenait.

\- Hagrid a avoué avoir tué la Serdaigle ? demanda Edouard sidéré.

\- Non, bien sûr. Il persiste à clamer son innocence bien que les apparences jouent contre lui. Mais demain, il sera renvoyé et je recevrai une médaille pour avoir mis un terme à ses agissements.

\- Mais **Hagrid** ne peut pas être l'héritier...! commença Abraxas.

\- J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir ! s'emporta Tom. Je suis flatté que tu me juges digne d'être le descendant du noble Salazar Serpentard. Mais il n'en est rien. Alors vas te coucher et penses plutôt aux BUSEs que tu devras passer dans trois jours. Les idiots, je ne m'en encombre pas.

Le préfet mit ainsi fin à cette discussion périlleuse et se changea pour se mettre au lit. Edouard et Thadeus se tournèrent vers Abraxas. Ils lui conseillèrent du regard d'en faire de même. Le blond obtempéra avec réticence. Il ne pouvait pas avaler les excuses de Tom, ni supporter l'attitude des autres. "Un Malefoy ne se contente pas d'être un pion" songea rageusement Abraxas. "Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble, si seulement il cessait d'être sur la défensive".

Le lendemain, Tom reçut de façon discrète sa distinction pour service rendu à Poudlard, dans le bureau du directeur. Des employés du Ministère étaient présents, venus pour briser la baguette de Hagrid. Mais il savoura surtout ce moment de victoire sous les yeux de Dumbledore. C'était délectable. Tom s'était montré le plus fort.

Le directeur accueillit ensuite les parents de la victime et il déclara officiellement dans la Grande Salle que Mimi Warren avait perdu la vie suite à un _regrettable accident_. Aucun élève ne voulut le croire, bien sûr. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas chercher d'indices sur la vérité auprès d'Olive Hornby. La jeune fille avait décidé de se retirer de Poudlard. La pauvre ne pouvait pas supporter le harcèlement du fantôme de Mimi, qui disparut aussi du château, à la recherche de son souffre-douleur.

Quant à la rousse, elle fut rapidement emmenée à Ste Mangouste. Tom n'eut plus aucune nouvelle d'elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et il ne s'en porta pas plus mal. Même s'il n'avait toujours pas compris les raisons de l'arrivée de cette fille, il préférait qu'elle disparaisse et ne plus en entendre parler. Tant que le journal restait caché sous des piles de vêtements et de livres, personne d'autre n'en sortirait.

Tom fut obligé de rejoindre l'orphelinat pour les vacances. Lui qui avait tant espéré ne jamais revoir le visage de cette idiote de Mrs Cole. Sans parler des autres orphelins qui se tassaient sur eux-même chaque fois qu'il passait près d'eux. Ici, personne ne l'admirait, ils étaient tous simplement terrifiés. Pire, ce n'étaient que des Moldus. Alors qu'à Poudlard... dans le monde de la Magie... Son** vrai** monde ! Il était respecté, suivi. Effrayant quand il le fallait, mais surtout impressionnant.

La seule chose qui le dérangeait à Poudlard, c'était qu'on le considérait comme un garçon orphelin sans le sou. Mais Tom avait su changer cela en arme pour mieux amadouer ses professeurs. Cependant... le préfet savait qu'un jour, il n'aurait plus besoin de susciter la pitié pour arriver à ses fins. Grâce à ses pouvoirs grandissants.

Son Horcruxe resta dissimulé dans sa malle durant tout l'été. Tom ne cessait de se demander ce qui se passerait s'il essayait d'ouvrir à nouveau le journal. Était-il possible qu'une autre personne apparaisse ? "Impossible de le vérifier ici. Je ne risquerais pas d'être renvoyé de Poudlard si le ministère détectait un acte de magie à l'orphelinat".

Tom attendit la dernière semaine d'août pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Mais il n'était pas seulement là pour faire des emplettes. En vérité, Tom comptait rendre visite à quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme avait profité de ses vacances pour réfléchir à la suite de ses plans. Il lui fallait décider qui serait le prochain sacrifice pour son deuxième Horcruxe. Tom avait fini par réaliser l'évidence. La personne qui arrivait en premier sur sa liste, bien avant Dumbledore... celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Un autre Tom.

Une fois qu'il eut fini tous ses achats, le jeune homme prit la direction de l'allée des Embrumes. Le soleil se couchait déjà. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Il se faufila jusqu'au numéro 13B. Derrière la vitrine, un petit homme déambulait dans la boutique en griffonnant sur un parchemin. Ses cheveux couleur chaume lui tombaient sur les yeux, et il ne remarqua la présence de Tom qu'au moment où la clochette suspendue à la porte s'actionna.

\- Tiens... s'étonna l'homme en levant le nez de son parchemin. Tu entres par la porte maintenant ? Tu t'es lassé du transplanage ?

Tom sourit. Il ne devait avoir 17 ans que dans quatre mois, mais le Serpentard savait déjà transplaner. Il avait appris seul, profitant des moments où il pouvait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. "Quand on crée ses propres Horcruxes, le transplanage... c'est un jeu d'enfant" pensa-t-il amusé. Mais il y avait tout de même un détail très agaçant lié au fait qu'il n'était pas encore majeur.

\- Je ne peux pas transplaner depuis le monde Moldu. La Trace me repèrerait.

\- Peu importe, tu tombes mal. Je suis en plein inventaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Tom en s'intéressant à une grande armoire qui occupait presque tout l'espace.

\- Une armoire à disparaître.

\- Intéressant, murmura le jeune homme en ouvrant les portes de l'armoire. Il ne devrait pas y en avoir deux ?

\- Ce n'est pas un jouet, l'arrêta le gérant. Je suis occupé et j'aimerais que tu cesse de venir ici si tu n'as rien à vendre ou à acheter. Quand on a pas d'argent, on ne traine pas dans les boutiques.

\- Mr Beurk... dit Tom d'un ton doucereux pour cacher sa colère. Comprenez que je trouve votre marchandise... **fascinante**. On peut trouver toutes sortes de choses ici, parfois très anciennes et rares. Tous vos articles ont une grande valeur.

\- Évidemment, je ne vends pas n'importe quoi, acquiesça Caractacus Beurk avec orgueil.

\- Justement, je me demandais... à quel point ces objets peuvent-ils être anciens ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Plusieurs siècles ? Peut-être même, datant de la fondation de Poudlard ?

Mr Beurk cessa brusquement de griffonner sur son parchemin. Tom comprit qu'il avait vu juste et il essaya de réfréner son excitation pour ajouter :

\- Si vous possédiez de tels objets, cela ferait de vous le plus éminent des commerçants.

\- C'est certain, marmonna Mr Beurk en reprenant son inventaire.

Visiblement, il était contrarié par quelque chose. Mais Tom souhaitait absolument en savoir plus. Cette sinistre boutique allait-elle lui permettre de mettre la main sur un objet rare qu'il pourrait utiliser pour son prochain Horcruxe ?

\- Auriez-vous déjà posé les yeux sur un objet ayant appartenu à Salazar Serpentard ? Faisant moi-même partie de la maison Serpentard, je...

\- Tom, je t'ai dit que j'étais occupé, le coupa Caractacus. Si tu veux en savoir plus sur les objets que je vends, reviens me voir quand tu seras sorti de Poudlard. Un garçon aussi débrouillard et intelligent que toi, je serai ravi de t'embaucher.

\- Mais je voulais simplement savoir...

\- Laisse-moi travailler, Tom ! s'impatienta le vendeur. De plus, il est tard. Tu devrais retourner à ton... orphelinat.

\- J'ai mieux à faire, fulmina le jeune homme.

Il transplana sous les yeux de Beurk et réapparut en pleine campagne. De sa position, Tom pouvait apercevoir un village, bordé par deux collines. Little Hangleton... le berceau de son histoire.

\- Un village de **Moldus**, pesta-t-il.

Mais étrangement, une famille de sorciers se cachait dans les environs. Sa** seule** famille. Les Gaunt, descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Tom avait tellement hâte de les rencontrer que sa colère contre Caractacus Beurk s'envola. Le tout, était de les trouver.

Alors qu'il prenait la direction du village, Tom aperçut un homme occupé à tailler une haute haie bordant la route. "Drôle d'heure pour faire du jardinage" pensa le jeune homme en s'arrêtant pour observer les environs. La haie semblait s'étirer sur des kilomètres, délimitant un vaste domaine comprenant une grande bâtisse, juchée au sommet de l'une des deux collines qui surplombait la vallée de Little Hangleton. Sur la deuxième colline, se dressait une église, et son cimetière.

Le Moldu descendit avec précaution de l'escabeau sur lequel il était perché avec son sécateur, se tenant une jambe qu'il semblait avoir du mal à bouger. Tom s'approcha pour le questionner sur l'adresse des Gaunt. Mais lorsque le Moldu posa les yeux sur lui, l'homme garda le silence et l'observa d'un air étrange tout en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de la grande maison de l'autre côté de la haie. Tom crut qu'il s'agissait de celle des Gaunt. Un manoir aussi majestueux... il ne pouvait en être autrement. "J'aurais dû le deviner tout de suite" pensa-t-il avec fierté. Mais le Moldu retrouva enfin la parole et lui indiqua qu'il devait plutôt se diriger vers l'autre côté de la route.

\- Même si, à votre place... je m'abstiendrais, marmonna l'homme boiteux en le fixant comme s'il était fou de vouloir se rendre chez les Gaunt.

Tom le vit s'éloigner aussi vite que sa jambe le lui permettait, comme quelqu'un qui cherche à éviter les problèmes. Puis il disparut de l'autre côté de la haie en empruntant un grand portail qu'il ferma à clé derrière lui. Le jeune homme jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au manoir, déçu. Puis il suivit les indications du Moldu.

Tom crut qu'il ne trouverait jamais la maison des Gaunt. Il n'y avait rien dans les parages, excepté d'autres interminables haies. Mais il tomba finalement sur une petite ouverture, presque imperceptible. Comme si la végétation avait poussé sans que personne ne prenne la peine de la tailler depuis un bon moment. Tom s'y engouffra.

Tout était sombre de l'autre côté. Tom distinguait à peine le sentier sur lequel il marchait et manqua plusieurs fois de trébucher. Il n'osait pas utiliser sa baguette pour éclairer son chemin, à cause de la Trace. Il devait d'abord s'assurer qu'un sorcier majeur se trouvait dans les environs. Ainsi, le ministère ne saurait pas lequel des deux utiliserait la magie.

Enfin, Tom aperçut une lueur qui éclairait faiblement un petit bois, ainsi que la façade d'une petite maison recouverte par la végétation. En vérité, on aurait plutôt dit une cabane à l'abandon. "Ça ne peut pas être ici..." pensa-t-il en ralentissant l'allure alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'ombre des arbres. Le jeune homme était prêt à faire demi-tour. Assurément, ça** ne pouvait pas **être la maison des illustres Gaunt.

Mais alors qu'il se retournait, Tom remarqua une forme qui se balançait contre la porte de la masure, sous l'effet de la légère brise d'été. Doucement, il s'en approcha. À la lueur de la vieille lampe à huile fixée à un crochet près du montant de la porte, Tom découvrit un serpent mort, **cloué** à la porte. "Un serpent..." songea-t-il en attrapant la lampe à huile pour mieux éclairer le python. Ainsi... Tom était vraiment au bon endroit ? Il devait à tout prix vérifier.

Le Serpentard frappa trois grands coups contre la porte, évitant soigneusement de toucher le python desséché. Mais il n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à entrer. Tom voulait voir. Pour une fois, il espérait avoir tort. Ce taudis ne pouvait pas être celui de sa famille. La famille de Salazar Serpentard.

Il fit grincer la porte et tendit la lampe devant lui pour inspecter l'intérieur de la maison. La pièce, que lui-même n'aurait jamais qualifiée de "**salon**", était dans un état pitoyable. Tom n'avait encore jamais rien vu d'aussi sale. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le seul habitant des lieux. Un homme aussi miteux que le fauteuil sur lequel il était assis, dont les cheveux et la barbe se confondaient l'un dans l'autre. Il tenait d'une main sa baguette, de l'autre un couteau. Tom ignora le couteau et se concentra sur la baguette. C'était bien un sorcier qu'il avait face à lui. Soudain, l'homme se leva d'un bond et se mit à hurler :

*- TOI ! TOI !

Puis il s'avança en titubant vers Tom qui siffla :

*- _Arrêtez._

L'homme fut tellement surpris de l'entendre parler Fourchelang qu'il trébucha et se cogna contre une table. Puis il fixa Tom dans un silence pesant. Le jeune homme aussi l'observait. Il avait utilisé la langue des serpent pour tester l'inconnu. Malheureusement... le test était un succès. Cet homme comprenait le Fourchelang. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. Comme Tom, il était un héritier de Serpentard. Tous les deux appartenaient à la même famille...

*- _Tu le parles _? lui demanda l'homme.

*- _Oui, je le parle_, répondit Tom en entrant.

La porte se referma dans son dos. Le jeune homme était réellement déçu. Dégoûté. La simple idée de partager quoi que ce soit avec cette loque, ne serait-ce qu'un gène... Comment les descendants de Serpentard avaient-ils pu tomber aussi bas ? Dire que Tom avait attendu cette rencontre avec impatience. À présent il sentait monter en lui l'envie de tout dévaster. De faire disparaître cette masure et cet homme avec, pour que personne, jamais, ne sache ce qu'étaient devenus les Gaunt. Mais avant cela, il souhaitait obtenir certaines réponses. Il demanda donc où se trouvait son grand-père, Elvis, pour finalement apprendre qu'il était mort des années plus tôt. L'homme face à lui était son oncle, Morfin. Tom remarqua qu'il le fixait aussi bizarrement que l'avait fait le Moldu précédemment.

*- _Je croyais que tu étais ce Moldu_, murmura Morfin. _Tu lui ressembles drôlement_.

*- _Quel Moldu _? répliqua brusquement Tom.

C'en était trop ! Cet homme osait le comparer à un vulgaire Moldu qu'il avait dû croiser en ville. Mais Tom comprit vite à **quel Moldu** son oncle faisait référence. Son père. Tom Jedusor.

Le Serpentard n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'un autre Tom Jedusor dans les registres de Poudlard et il avait déjà commencé à appréhender l'idée qu'au moins l'un de ses parents soit... un Moldu. Mais c'était autre chose de se l'entendre confirmer. Sa mère, une sorcière de sang-pur, avait perdu la vie parce qu'un **Moldu** l'avait abandonnée ? Tom pensa exactement comme son oncle :_ *ça lui apprendra à avoir épousé cette saleté ! _

Le jeune homme apprit que son père était en ce moment même à Little Hangleton, et que sa mère semblait avoir dérobé quelque chose aux Gaunt avant de s'enfuir. Une histoire de médaillon de Serpentard. Tom aurait pu se réjouir au moins d'apprendre qu'il pouvait essayer de mettre la main sur un objet en rapport direct avec Serpentard pour son prochain Horcruxe. Cependant, il était trop accaparé par l'image de la superbe maison au sommet de la colline. Ce n'était pas celle des Gaunt. Il s'agissait du **manoir des Jedusor**. Mais le pire restait ceci : Tom ressemblait à son père. Cela expliquait la réaction du Moldu boiteux quand il l'avait vu. Comme s'il n'était pas suffisant qu'ils partagent un même nom. Tom avait aussi hérité du visage de son Moldu de père.

*-_ Elle nous a déshonorés, la petite traînée_ _!_ hurla Morfin en brandissant son couteau. _Et toi d'abord, qui tu es pour entrer ici et poser des questions sur tout ça ? C'est fini, pas vrai ? C'est fini_...

Tom n'en supporta pas davantage. "Qui je suis ?" songea-t-il en s'avançant vers son oncle tout en sortant sa baguette. "Je suis celui qui mettra fin à la déchéance de cette famille !"

\- Stupéfix.

Le sortilège toucha Morfin en pleine poitrine, sans qu'il puisse même essayer de se protéger. Son état déplorable l'avait privé de tous ses réflexes. Tom le poussa du bout des doigts pour le faire basculer en arrière. Morfin tomba lourdement sur le dos, soulevant un nuage de poussière et de moisissures. Tom remarqua alors une bague à son doigt, sertie d'une pierre noire. Cela semblait être le seul objet de valeur présent dans les environs. Le jeune homme considéra que la bague lui revenait de droit et qu'elle serait mieux avec lui qu'**ici**. Aussi, il en débarrassa son oncle pour la passer à son majeur.

Tom récupéra la baguette de Morfin, et rangea la sienne dans sa poche. Puis il quitta la masure en laissant son oncle immobilisé. Il avait envie de visiter une seconde maison, bien plus luxueuse. Et pourquoi pas, faire comprendre à son père toute la **sympathie** qu'il avait pour lui. Tom ne craignait plus de pratiquer la magie. Malgré la Trace, tant que Morfin était dans les parages, personne au ministère ne se rendrait compte qu'il était le jeteur de sort.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres alors qu'il s'introduisait dans le vaste jardin en utilisant la baguette de son oncle pour forcer la grille. Le jeune homme vérifia que le jardinier n'était plus dans les parages avant de s'avancer en silence jusqu'à la maison des Jedusor. Il resta dans l'ombre de la bâtisse en longeant la façade, puis il s'arrêta au niveau d'une porte de service. Pointant la baguette de Morfin sur la serrure, Tom murmura :

\- Alohomora.

Il y eut un déclic, et la porte s'ouvrit pour le laisser entrer. Tom se retrouva dans une immense cuisine. Tout était impeccablement rangé. Les serviteurs devaient certainement dormir à présent. Mais Tom aperçut de la lumière filtrer sous la porte qui devait mener au coeur de la maison. Tout le monde n'était pas couché ici.

Tom ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et se retrouva dans un vestibule s'ouvrant sur un grand salon. C'était de là que venait la lumière. Elle irradiait d'un lustre en cristal suspendu au plafond, au centre de la pièce. Juste sous le lustre... trois personnes discutaient, assises dans des fauteuils de velours noir.

\- Tu as bien demandé à Frank de tailler la haie ? s'enquit l'un des hommes qui tournait le dos à Tom.

\- Oui, répondit la femme face à eux. J'espère qu'il n'y est pas encore. Le pauvre, avec sa jambe...

Elle était la seule dont Tom pouvait voir le visage, et il devina facilement son identité. Sa grand-mère paternelle avait comme lui le teint pâle et des cheveux d'un noir d'encre. La forme de leur nez était aussi semblable. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna par hasard les yeux dans sa direction, Tom ne trouva dans son regard aucun point commun avec ce qu'il était. Ni grandeur, ni fierté... rien que de la peur.

\- Que... qui êtes-vous ? balbutia-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Mrs Jedusor le dévisageait comme s'il était un fantôme. Les deux hommes se levèrent à leur tour et se retournèrent vers Tom. Le plus âgé possédait des traits plus durs que ceux de sa femme, et il arborait une barbe noire certainement aussi bien taillée que sa fameuse haie. Ses yeux noirs étaient vifs alors qu'il fixait le Serpentard en fronçant ses épais sourcils. Quant au deuxième homme... Tom avait presque l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Il en eut la nausée.

Oui, il ressemblait à son père. Trop. Bien trop. Lui qui était si exceptionnel... ressembler autant à ce moins que rien... ce Moldu. Tom crispa ses doigts de toutes ses forces autour de la baguette qu'il leva.

\- Ce visage... murmura son père en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi...?

\- Tu sais pourquoi, répondit Tom en s'avançant. Tu l'as abandonnée.

\- Tu es... souffla son père en fixant la baguette d'un air terrifié. Comme elle ?

Il semblait avoir une idée de l'utilité de ce petit bout de bois. Quant au fait qu'il se trouvait manifestement face à son fils... le Moldu n'avait pas l'air de s'en réjouir, loin de là. Mais c'était compréhensible. La lueur sauvage qui brillait dans les yeux de Tom aurait refroidi n'importe qui. Et le Moldu avait certainement redouté durant toutes ces années de voir surgir l'enfant qu'il avait abandonné en même temps que la mère.

\- Oui, je suis un sorcier.

\- Tu es venu te venger ? redouta le Moldu en reculant. Parce que je suis parti ? Mais elle... elle m'avait forcé...

\- Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon de lumière verte illumina la pièce. La seconde suivante, les Jedusor aperçurent le corps inerte de leur fils, allongé au sol à leurs pieds, les bras en croix et une expression d'effroi sur le visage. Tom n'avait laissé aucune chance à son père. Il l'avait tué de sang froid. Enfin, le jeune homme avait trouvé l'occasion de se venger. Mais surtout, il avait enfin pu effacer ce qui entachait son histoire. Effacer l'existence de son père. Désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'**un seul **Tom Jedusor.

Mrs Jedusor ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. Mais Tom fut plus rapide qu'elle. Un deuxième rayon vert surgit de la baguette, suivi d'un troisième. Puis le silence complet se fit dans le manoir. On n'entendait même pas le bruit du vent. Trois personnes venaient de mourir et personne ne s'en doutait.

Tom s'avança vers les corps. Il s'arrêta près de celui qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. C'était très troublant. Comme si on se voyait soi-même dans la mort. Mais l'air terrifié que gardait le visage de son père lui soulevait l'estomac. Comment ce Moldu osait-il déformer des traits identiques aux siens avec une émotion telle que l'effroi ?

\- Pathétique, marmonna-t-il.

Non, décidément il ne pourrait jamais avoir de regret pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Excepté le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu utiliser sa propre baguette. D'ailleurs, Tom la sortit immédiatement, tout en touchant du bout du pied la tête du Moldu pour la tourner sur le côté. Il ne supportait plus la vue de ce visage. Jamais Tom n'aurait arboré un tel masque de peur dans ses derniers instants. "Oh, j'oubliais. Il n'y aura jamais de **derniers instants** pour moi" pensa-t-il en souriant. Puis il appuya le bout de sa baguette contre sa poitrine, et repensa à l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie en lançant pour la première fois le sortilège le plus impardonnable de tous. Et la satisfaction de l'utiliser sur son maudit géniteur.

\- Anima.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, et la douleur fut au rendez-vous. La même que dans les toilettes des filles. Ou peut-être... légèrement moins intense. Mais cela faisait toujours un mal de chien. Il essaya d'en finir le plus vite possible en tirant de toutes ses forces sur sa baguette, pour arracher son fragment d'âme hors de son corps. Lorsque ce fut fait, et que le bout de sa baguette se mit à briller, Tom poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis il leva la main qui portait la bague des Gaunt.

\- Nectum, prononça-t-il en appuyant sa baguette sur la pierre noire.

La bague se mit à briller un instant. Ainsi, il disposait de deux Horcruxes. Mais Tom fronça les sourcils en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Il se sentait... bizarre. Clairement, quelque chose le gênait. Tom avait l'impression d'être moins... lui-même. Il percevait le manque qu'avait créé en lui la fabrication de ses deux Horcruxes. En y repensant, le livre de la réserve n'avait pas fait mention de la possibilité de créer plus d'un Horcruxe.

Cette sensation de malaise n'était-elle que passagère ? Ou s'était-il montré trop avide ? Avait-il mal suivi la méthode ? L'auteur du livre, un certain Owle Bullock, aurait-il pu omettre de mentionner quelques détails cruciaux ? Ce chapitre sur les Horcruxes pouvait tout aussi bien être un piège contre les ambitieux, les arrogants qui s'imaginaient pouvoir vaincre la mort. Et si Tom s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ?

"Non, ce n'est pas possible" se persuada-t-il. "Ça va sûrement passer. Peut-être qu'il y a un nombre spécifique d'Horcruxes à atteindre... Je ne peux pas m'être trompé, et il est hors de question que je verse des larmes de remord pour lui" pensa catégoriquement Tom en reposant les yeux sur le cadavre de son père. Le jeune homme devrait faire la lumière sur cette affaire avant de penser à créer un troisième Horcruxe. Grâce à ses cours d'Arithmancie, il savait déjà que le chiffre sept était le plus puissant dans le monde magique. Alors... peut-être qu'en séparant son âme en sept fragments... il finirait par la renforcer. Le principe des Horcruxes était bien trop ingénieux pour se limiter à une seule performance. Tom en était persuadé. Il ne pouvait pas être en train de s'affaiblir.

Le jeune homme transplana pour retourner chez les Gaunt. Il déposa soigneusement la baguette de Morfin dans les mains de l'homme inanimé. Puis Tom utilisa sa propre baguette pour altérer la mémoire de son oncle. Il devait faire en sorte que Morfin lui-même soit persuadé d'avoir commis le meurtre des Jedusor. Tom n'oublia aucun détail.

Le lendemain à la première heure, dès qu'un employé du ministère entrerait au service des usages abusifs de la magie, il découvrirait que plusieurs sortilèges mortels avaient été lancés dans ce coin Moldu en présence d'un sorcier mineur. Personne ne saurait jamais de quel mineur il s'agissait, mais le Ministère se satisferait de trouver le "**coupable**". "Quelle chance qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul suspect dans les environs" pensa Tom en se relevant. Il adressa un dernier regard méprisant à son _oncle_, et transplana de nouveau.

oOo

Ginny montait les marches d'un escalier, tenant la main d'une femme blonde qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Et pourtant, Ginny **savait **qu'elle connaissait cette femme. Tout était confus. Elles quittèrent l'escalier pour se retrouver devant une double porte, percée d'une petite fenêtre dans laquelle Ginny vit son propre reflet. Au-dessus des portes était écrit en lettres capitales : PATHOLOGIE DES SORTILÈGES. Elles les franchirent, et traversèrent le couloir jusqu'à la salle _Janus Thickey_. La femme blonde frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme vêtu d'une robe verte vint leur ouvrir. Sur sa poitrine, Ginny vit qu'il portait un écusson représentant un os et une baguette magique croisés. Dans la salle, plusieurs autres personnes étaient vêtues comme lui. Mais la plupart des gens présents étaient en robe de chambre. Soit allongés sur leur lit, soit déambulant avec un air un peu perdu. La femme blonde aida Ginny à s'asseoir sur un lit vacant à côté duquel était disposé un fauteuil. Puis elle s'éloigna de quelques pas avec l'homme pour qu'ils puissent parler à voix basse sans que Ginny les entende. Finalement, l'homme revint en sortant une seringue de sa poche et l'avertit :

\- Je vais te prendre un peu de sang pour l'analyser.

Quand il lui attrapa le bras, Ginny se mit à crier en se débattant. Plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent pour la maintenir, mais elle continuait à hurler à pleins poumons, gigotant comme un vers et refusant de se laisser faire. Parmi ses cris, Ginny appelait continuellement le nom d'une seule personne : **Tom**. Elle allait jusqu'à pleurer en criant désespérément ce nom. Elle voulait Tom. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était Tom !

Finalement, la femme blonde intervint et elle obligea les gens que Ginny combattait à la lâcher. Puis elle la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, lui promettant que personne n'essayerait plus de la piquer avec une aiguille. Elle la berça jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs cessent. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de cette femme, Ginny observa à travers ses larmes un grain de beauté.

Soudain, elle se réveilla. La femme blonde avait disparu. Ginny était assise dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express. Face à elle, Fred, George et Percy l'observaient d'un air inquiet.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit George.

\- Je... murmura-t-elle perdue.

\- Tu pleures, lui fit remarquer Fred.

Passant ses doigts sous ses yeux, Ginny se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. En essuyant ses larmes, elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait vu dans son sommeil. Contrairement aux rêves normaux qui s'estompaient au réveil, celui-ci était encore bien vivant dans son esprit. Elle revoyait parfaitement le visage de la femme blonde. Et aussi, ses propres cris. "Tom..."

\- Tu t'agitais dans ton sommeil, continua Fred. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-... oui. Je crois, répondit-elle vaguement.

\- C'est parce que tu ne vas pas revoir papa et maman avant des mois, diagnostiqua Percy sûr de lui. Tu es triste.

\- Ou bien un Joncheruine est entré par l'une de tes oreilles, intervint une jeune fille blonde assise dans un coin du compartiment. Ça t'embrouille très vite le cerveau.

La jeune Weasley reconnut aussitôt Luna Lovegood, pointant le bout de son nez derrière un exemplaire du Chicaneur. Les Lovegood vivaient près du Terrier. Ginny avait déjà eu l'occasion de leur être présentée, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu Luna.

-... je pense qu'elle est seulement triste, répliqua Percy en dévisageant la première année comme si elle était folle.

\- Un Joncheruine ? murmura George à son jumeau.

Fred haussa les épaules, aussi perplexe que lui. Mais Ginny leur assura que tout allait bien. Ses frères reprirent donc leur discussion sur le fait que Ron et Harry n'avaient pas pris le train. Ginny s'inquiétait beaucoup pour eux, elle aussi. Mais elle était maintenant accaparée par le rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Ginny glissa un regard en coin à l'étrange Luna. Était-ce à cause de sa présence dans le compartiment qu'elle avait rêvé d'une femme blonde ? Mais ce Tom... qui était-il ?

Brusquement, quelque chose la poussa à lever les yeux vers sa valise rangée dans le filet au-dessus de ses frères. Lorsqu'elle avait préparé ses affaires, Ginny était longtemps restée plantée devant le journal en se demandant ce qu'elle devait en faire. Au moment de fermer sa valise, elle l'avait jeté à l'intérieur. Ginny ne voulait pas que sa mère tombe dessus par hasard en faisant le ménage, et puis... elle avait eu **envie **de l'emmener. Le journal de T. E. Jedusor... Ginny avait pleuré en l'ouvrant. Aujourd'hui, elle pleurait encore sans savoir pourquoi. Y avait-il un lien ? "**T**. E. Jedusor... Tom ?"

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**luffynette** : hihi, merci

**lulu-neechan** : je sais que c'est un peu confus pour l'instant, mais tout va bientôt s'éclairer. à bientôt ! et merci ;)


	3. Bons amis

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Bons amis

Tom passa le reste de l'été à se délecter du sort qu'avait connu son père. Tué par le fils qu'il avait lâchement abandonné.

Comme Tom l'avait prévu, il ne fut pas inquiété pour le meurtre des Jedusor. Morfin devait déjà purger sa peine à Azkaban à sa place, persuadé d'être le coupable. Peut-être se demandait-il où était passée sa bague ? Tom en prenait grand soin. Il ne l'avait pas enlevée depuis cette nuit là, et il la portait toujours le 1er septembre, sur le quai de King's Cross. La bague s'agitait à son doigt alors qu'il tapotait impatiemment sur le haut de sa valise.

Il était obligé d'attendre son tour pour passer la barrière menant à la voie 9 3/4. La famille Black bloquait le passage. Ils étaient cinq à vouloir prendre le train. D'un côté, les trois frères et soeur : Cygnus, Alphard et Walburga. De l'autre, leurs cousins : Lucrétia et Orion. Sans oublier leurs parents respectifs. En patientant, Tom eut tout le temps de remarquer que Walburga portait l'insigne des préfets-en-chef. Le jeune homme n'était pas étonné. Mais l'année prochaine, ce serait certainement lui qui porterait cet insigne.

Le regard de Tom croisa celui de Walburga et il se rendit compte qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il la fixait. Il lui adressa un signe de tête et elle sourit légèrement avant de pousser Lucrétia pour passer rapidement la barrière. Ce fut enfin au tour de Tom. Mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer vers le mur entre les quais 9 et 10, le jeune homme entendit derrière lui :

\- Vite Ginnia, par ici.

Tom s'arrêta net. Derrière lui, Mrs Warlow s'avançait au pas de course, accompagnée par la gamine rousse. Le regard de Tom alterna entre l'infirmière et Ginnia, pour finalement se poser sur le chariot que poussait la rousse. "Dites-moi que je rêve..." songea Tom en fixant la valise frappée aux armoiries de Poudlard.

\- Tom ! l'appela Ginnia en souriant largement dès qu'elle le vit.

"C'est un cauchemar..."

\- Ah, Mr Jedusor, dit l'infirmière en s'arrêtant près de lui. Bonjour.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? souffla-t-il toujours interloqué en désignant la valise de la rousse.

\- Ginnia va entrer en première année, confirma Mrs Warlow en souriant.

\- Mais... elle sait à peine parler. Et ses souvenirs ? Est-ce qu'elle... ?

\- Malheureusement la mémoire ne lui est pas revenue, acquiesça tristement l'infirmière. Et nous avons été incapables de trouver sa famille, alors je suis devenue sa tutrice légale. J'ai pris soin d'elle tout l'été, nous avons beaucoup travaillé et...

\- Je sais très bien parler, Tom, intervint la rousse qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Il était loin d'en être heureux. Tom s'était persuadé qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes des filles ne devait plus ressurgir. Personne ne devait apprendre qu'il y était entré. Tom se mit soudainement à repenser à son journal intime, toujours caché au fond de sa malle. Il ne l'avait pas déplacé depuis qu'il l'y avait mis.

\- Je voulais te retrouver, continua Ginnia en tendant la main vers lui. J'ai besoin de voir le journal...

Le Serpentard recula avant qu'elle ait pu le toucher. Cette fois, il avait les yeux exorbités. Elle voulait le voir ? Et voir le journal ? "Cette fille, je vais lui tordre le cou !"

\- Le journal ? s'étonna Mrs Warlow. Quel journal ?

\- J'ignore de quoi elle parle, murmura vivement Tom avant de se tourner vers la barrière magique pour la franchir le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois de l'autre côté, il se précipita dans le train. Tom souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et la gamine. Il ne voulait ni la voir ni l'entendre, surtout si c'était pour qu'elle parle à tort et à travers du journal. Mais alors qu'il trainait sa valise dans l'un des wagons, Tom sentit une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, sachant déjà au fond de lui ce qu'il allait trouver. Ginnia.

Tom fit un bond en arrière et manqua de se faire écraser le pied par sa propre valise. La malle tomba par terre avec un grand bruit sourd. Ginnia fit mine de se baisser pour la ramasser, mais Tom la repoussa et elle tomba assise par terre.

\- Bas les pattes, espèce de nuisible ! pesta-t-il en redressant lui-même sa valise. Je t'interdis de me suivre.

"Je me demande comment elle fait pour me trouver, et à une telle vitesse !" songea Tom en s'éloignant sous les yeux pleins de regrets de Ginnia. Même lorsqu'il disparut, elle resta assise dans le couloir. Le train avait déjà démarré quand une main se tendit vers elle.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda gentiment une voix masculine dans son dos.

Ginnia tourna la tête et croisa le regard d'un garçon souriant aussi roux qu'elle. Sur sa poitrine était accroché un insigne rouge et or sur lequel était inscrit : préfet-en-chef. Elle prit sa main et il l'aida à se relever.

\- Est-ce que c'est le démarrage du train qui t'a fait tomber ? s'enquit-il.

-...

\- Tu es en première année ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis Ignatus Prewett. Et toi ?

\- Ginnia... Warlow.

\- Warlow ? s'étonna Ignatus. Comme l'infirmière ?

\- Tu as dit Warlow ? intervint une voix féminine au bout du couloir. Est-ce que c'est toi ? Ginnia Warlow ?

Une jeune fille blonde qui semblait aussi être en première année s'avança vers eux. Elle fixait les cheveux roux de Ginnia et sourit lorsque celle-ci acquiesça pour confirmer son identité.

\- Mrs Warlow te cherche partout, lui confia la blonde. Elle est très inquiète.

\- Dans ce cas, allons la rejoindre, décida Ignatus.

Alors qu'elle leur montrait le chemin, la jeune fille blonde se présenta :

\- Je suis Druella Rosier. L'infirmière est ta mère ?

\- Ma "**mère**" ? dit Ginnia d'un ton hésitant. Je ne sais pas... Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est "**nuisible**" ?

Druella et Ignatus échangèrent un regard perplexe. Soudain, l'infirmière émergea de l'un des compartiments avec un air affolé. Lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Ginnia, Mrs Warlow poussa un cri de soulagement et se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur ! J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas montée dans le train...

\- Nous l'avons trouvée deux wagons plus loin, l'informa Ignatus.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour t'éloigner si vite ? demanda Mrs Warlow à Ginnia en l'agrippant par les épaules. Tu étais juste derrière moi...

\- Je voulais voir Tom.

\- C'est une obsession ! Tu m'as parlé de lui tout l'été.

\- Mais je...

\- Viens avec moi, tu dois te reposer, la coupa l'infirmière en l'entrainant avec elle. Oh, et merci à vous deux, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Druella et Ignatus.

\- De rien... dit Druella avant de tourner les yeux vers le Gryffondor. Cette Ginnia m'a l'air plutôt bizarre.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire **bizarre**. Juste... bizarre, termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Dans le compartiment le plus reculé, Tom trouva ses camarades de chambre. Thadeus Nott, Edouard Rosier et Abraxas Malefoy. Edouard fut le premier à remarquer la nouvelle bague au doigt du préfet. Comme il était établi que Tom vivait dans un orphelinat et qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer un tel bijou, la curiosité des autres à l'égard de la bague n'étonna pas le préfet. Mais ils durent se satisfaire de cette réponse : _elle est à moi_.

Tom était frustré de ne pas pouvoir leur raconter comment il avait obtenu cette bague. Il aurait souhaité parler avec eux du fait qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. C'était une horreur de ne pas pouvoir s'en vanter. Mais il ne faisait confiance à personne. Tom devait patienter. L'heure où il serait pleinement reconnu viendrait.

En attendant, ses camarades se mirent à raconter ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'été. Thadeus relata un voyage en Bulgarie, et Edouard leur parla de ses admiratrices qui lui avaient envoyé des tonnes de lettres. Abraxas leva les yeux au ciel. Les rapports du jeune Malefoy avec les filles étaient très formels. Celles à qui il avait permis de l'approcher se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, et il ne leur laissait jamais croire ou espérer que les sentiments étaient de mise.

Aucun d'eux n'osa questionner Tom sur ses vacances, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on parle de son orphelinat. De toute façon, le jeune homme semblait plongé dans ses pensées, il valait mieux ne pas le déranger.

"Elle veut voir le journal..." ruminait-il. "Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'elle sait comment elle a fait pour en sortir ? D'après l'infirmière, elle n'a pas retrouvé la mémoire. Mais il se peut qu'elle mente. En tout cas, si elle continue à me suivre et à me parler du journal, cette fille dont personne ne connaît la réelle identité va passer un sale quart d'heure".

\- Neuf BUSEs dont six "Optimal", répondit Edouard lorsque vint la question des résultats à l'examen. J'ai fait mieux que Brax.

\- Ne te vante pas pour un "Optimal" de plus, répliqua Abraxas. J'ai toujours détesté la défense contre les forces du Mal. Et il est certain que Thadeus a fait bien mieux que toi.

\- Il est certain que **Tom** a fait bien mieux que **nous**, le reprit Edouard avec un sourire en coin.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers Tom, mais celui-ci ne leur prêtait toujours aucune attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'Abraxas marmonne :

\- Ce serait moins certain s'il existait une BUSE de Vol sur balais.

Tom darda aussitôt son regard sur le jeune Malefoy. Abraxas croisa les bras, mais il ne détourna pas les yeux. Il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui le suppliait de s'excuser, de baisser la tête ou de faire n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que défier Tom Jedusor du regard. Le préfet se leva, et il sortit sa baguette. Thadeus et Edouard se redressèrent, tendus, alors que leur ami continuait de fixer Tom, les dents serrées. Abraxas frémit lorsque le préfet ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort. Un sortilège commençant pas la lettre A.

\- Accio valise.

Edouard et Thadeus soupirèrent discrètement alors que la malle de Tom sortait du filet au-dessus de la tête d'Abraxas pour flotter jusqu'au préfet. Il sortit son uniforme comme si de rien n'était et commença à se changer. Abraxas déglutit. Le temps d'une seconde, il avait vraiment cru que Tom était prêt à lui lancer un sort mortel. Tout l'été, il avait repensé à l'histoire de cette fille morte dans les toilettes. À ce qu'Olive Hornby avait laissé entendre...

_Je les ai vues ! Toutes les deux, allongées sur le sol, comme si elles dormaient... mais elles étaient mortes !_

"Comme si elles dormaient" songea Abraxas. "À ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'un Avada Kedavra qui puisse tuer sans causer de blessure. J'ai l'intuition que Tom a déjà lancé ce sortilège. Mais je me demande tout de même quel genre de monstre abrite la Chambre des Secrets ? Et puis... qui peut bien être cette deuxième fille dont parlait Hornby ?"

\- Il t'aurait fallut quatre BUSEs de plus pour faire mieux que moi, lança Tom en le sortant de ses pensées.

Le préfet avait fini de se changer. Il referma sa valise et quitta le compartiment en laissant trainer un lourd regard sur Abraxas. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Edouard se tourna vers son ami Malefoy et affirma :

\- Tu cherches vraiment la merde.

\- Et alors ? C'est ma faute s'il ne sait pas tenir sur un balais ?

\- Tom n'a pas besoin de balais pour voler, lui fit remarquer Thadeus. On l'a tous vu faire.

\- La question n'est pas là ! s'énerva Edouard. Tom est capable du **pire**. Brax, si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement de le provoquer, il risque aussi de t'arriver un "**regrettable accident**". Tu comprends ça ?

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu comprends que je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un idiot ? Il est l'héritier de Serpentard ! Je le sais, vous le savez. Mais il ose le nier !

\- Nous n'avons pas de preuve irréfutable...

-** Il parle aux serpents** ! le coupa Abraxas. Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- Moins fort, s'inquiéta Edouard en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte du compartiment.

\- Salazar Serpentard parlait aux serpents, lui accorda Thadeus. Mais un autre sorcier aurait très bien pu en faire de même. Il serait très difficile de remonter l'ascendance de Tom un millénaire en arrière. Sans parler du fait qu'il n'a jamais connu ses parents.

\- Il s'agit de Tom, lui rappela Abraxas. Il a forcément réussi à retrouver sa famille. Comme il a réussi à trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Il n'a pas passé autant de temps à la bibliothèque rien que pour réviser ses BUSEs.

À l'arrivée du train, Tom quitta le compartiment des préfets pour rejoindre ses camarades. Ils montèrent dans la diligence déjà occupée par Walburga et Lucrétia Black. Elles semblaient en grande conversation. Ou plutôt, c'était Lucrétia qui harcelait sa cousine.

\- Druella a dit qu'elle l'avait vu ! murmura-t-elle vivement. Il porte l'insigne.

\- Et alors ? s'exaspéra Walburga.

\- Ben... oh ! Tu sais bien, soupira Lucrétia en la suppliant du regard. Tu pourrais lui parler... pour moi...

\- Tu rêves ! Je ne m'approcherai pas de ce Gryffondor plus que nécessaire. Et certainement pas pour... **ça**. Tu devrais te satisfaire d'Edouard.

\- On parle de moi ? intervint le jeune Rosier avec un léger sourire en s'asseyant face au filles.

Il adressa un clin d'oeil moqueur à Lucrétia qui croisa les bras et détourna la tête en prenant un air contrarié. Walburga leva les yeux au ciel, puis elle s'intéressa à Tom qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La jeune fille se tendit. Il avait un an de moins qu'elle, mais la présence de Tom était toujours intimidante. De plus, cette année... Tom dégageait quelque chose d'encore plus troublant. Une impression... écrasante. Un mélange de danger et de puissance. C'était à la fois effrayant et... attirant. Walburga le quitta des yeux en rougissant légèrement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Tom était en train de donner un avertissement silencieux à la jeune fille rousse qui le fixait depuis le quai, l'air d'avoir très envie de le rejoindre. "Fais un seul pas vers moi et..." pensa-t-il en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Ginnia se figea après avoir fait un mouvement en avant. Elle avait saisi le message, et la jeune fille regarda tristement la diligence s'éloigner.

\- Ginnia ? intervint Druella en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu viens ? Les première année, c'est de ce côté.

\- Par ici ! s'exclama un garçon si imposant qu'il devait au moins faire deux fois leur taille.

Il agitait une lanterne afin de rassembler les première année près de lui. Lorsque Ginnia et Druella rejoignirent les rangs, il estima que tout le monde était là et les emmena en direction de la rive du lac noir. Puis il les aida à monter dans les barques tout en se présentant. Il s'appelait Rubeus Hagrid, il avait 14 ans et il était l'assistant du garde-chasse.

\- Il a forcément du sang de géant dans les veines, murmura Druella à la rousse alors que leur barque avançait sur l'eau.

\- C'est un hybride, lâcha Ginnia.

\- Eh bien... oui, répondit Druella surprise qu'un tel mot sorte de la bouche d'une fille qui semblait si innocente. C'est l'infirmière qui t'a appris ce mot...?

\- Que veut dire "**nuisible**" ? redemanda soudainement Ginnia.

\- C'est... quelque chose qui dérange. Qui cause des problèmes.

\- Alors je suis un problème pour Tom ? murmura-t-elle en affaissant les épaules.

\- Qui est Tom ? s'enquit Druella. Ce ne serait pas Tom Jedusor ? Mon frère m'a parlé de lui. Tom est préfet, et c'est l'élève le plus brillant de Poudlard. Mon frère m'a dit aussi qu'il aurait reçu une récompense pour service rendu à l'école, en secret. L'année dernière, plusieurs agressions ont eu lieu et... une fille a même perdu la vie. Tom a dû intervenir dans cette affaire. Enfin, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a reçu une médaille et que... ce Hagrid a été renvoyé, termina-t-elle en désignant le demi-géant du menton. Je me demande pourquoi il est toujours là. C'est plutôt inquiétant... Tu ne trouves pas ?

Mais Ginnia ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait vraiment l'air déprimée.

\- Est-ce que Tom t'aurait traitée de nuisible ? devina Druella.

-...

\- Je vois que ça te fait vraiment de la peine. Tu tiens beaucoup à lui ?

\- Il fait partie de moi.

-... quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as dans la peau, c'est ça ? Je crois qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air, s'amusa Druella en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Mais au fait, tu me parles bien de Tom Jedusor ?

\- C'est quoi "**l'amour**" ? s'enquit Ginnia perplexe.

\- Faites attention en descendant ! les avertit Hagrid en mettant un pied sur la rive du château.

Ils le suivirent tous jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard où un homme aux cheveux auburn les attendait. Après avoir remercié Hagrid en souriant, il dévisagea les nouveaux élèves à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la petite rousse, comme si c'était elle qu'il cherchait depuis le départ. Ginnia lui rendit son regard inquisiteur. À côté d'elle, Druella se sentit gênée par l'air revêche que la rousse arborait. Ginnia semblait défier le professeur du regard.

\- Bienvenue à tous, dit finalement celui-ci en quittant enfin la rousse des yeux. Je suis Albus Dumbledore. Directeur-adjoint et professeur de métamorphose.

Il leur décrivit rapidement le fonctionnement de Poudlard et des quatre maisons. Puis il les fit entrer dans la Grande Salle. Druella s'émerveilla sous le plafond magique, puis elle adressa un signe de la main vers la table des Serpentard à l'intention de son grand frère Edouard. Tom était assis juste à côté de lui. Druella en informa Ginnia, bien que celle-ci ne l'avait pas attendue pour remarquer la présence du préfet. Elle voulut lever la main, comme Druella l'avait fait pour Edouard. Mais Tom lui adressa le même regard menaçant que sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. Elle se rappela la signification du mot _nuisible_ que lui avait enseigné la jeune Rosier et Ginnia baissa les yeux.

Elle se retrouva au premier rang devant la table des professeurs. Mais, trop occupée à penser à Tom, Ginnia ne remarqua pas que le directeur Dippet s'était redressé sur son fauteuil doré en l'apercevant. Il affichait un air à la fois intéressé et embêté. Armando était gêné de voir réapparaître la personne qui avait selon lui assisté à la mort de l'élève de Serdaigle. Tout comme Tom, il n'avait pas envie de voir cette histoire refaire surface, même si c'était pour des raisons différentes.

\- Croupton, Barbara ! appela Dumbledore près du Choixpeau magique qui venait de terminer sa traditionnelle chanson.

Une jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs passa entre Ginnia et Druella pour atteindre le tabouret. Dès qu'elle fut assise, le professeur de métamorphose posa le chapeau rapiécé sur sa tête. Après quelques secondes, le Choixpeau s'exclama :

\- SERPENTARD !

\- La chance, murmura Druella.

\- Croupton, Bartémius !

Un garçon ressemblant fortement à Barbara Croupton se fraya un chemin jusqu'au Choixpeau magique qui l'envoya presque immédiatement rejoindre sa soeur jumelle à la table de Serpentard.

\- Diggle, Dedalus !

-... GRYFFONDOR !

Dedalus se dépêcha de rejoindre la table aux couleurs rouge et or. Ignatus l'accueillit en lui souhaitant gentiment la bienvenue chez les Gryffondor. Ginnia ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette maison avait l'air sympathique. Plusieurs autres élèves y furent envoyés, et elle ne détacha pas son regard de cette table. Étrange... elle s'imaginait bien assise avec les Gryffondor, aux côtés de personnes rousses comme elle. Des personnes comme Ignatus Prewett. Ginnia grimaça soudainement, prise par de violents maux de tête.

\- Rosier, Druella !

Ginnia ne quitta la table des Gryffondor des yeux qu'au moment où le Choixpeau s'exclama :

\- SERPENTARD !

La rousse vit Druella sourire, satisfaite. La blonde adressa un petit signe de la main à Ginnia avant de rejoindre la table de son frère. Elle s'assit face aux jumeaux Croupton et entama la conversation avec Barbara.

À présent, Ginnia était focalisée sur les Serpentard. Et surtout sur Tom, même s'il ne la regardait pas. Il faisait mine de s'intéresser à la répartition d'un Serdaigle. Mais arriva le moment où Dumbledore appela d'une voix étrangement tendue :

\- Warlow, Ginnia.

En reconnaissant le nom de famille, les élèves se redressèrent sur leurs bancs. À la table des professeurs, l'infirmière en fit autant. Les coudes appuyés sur la table, Mrs Warlow tripotait nerveusement le bout de ses manches. Le directeur semblait encore plus agité qu'elle. Il se tortillait sur son siège, penché en avant comme s'il espérait pouvoir entendre chaque mot que prononcerait le Choixpeau. Ginnia s'avança vers le tabouret en fixant Dumbledore. Il avait l'air impassible, mais son regard était aussi profond qu'au moment où il l'avait accueillie à l'entrée du château. La petite rousse s'assit sur le tabouret et sa vue fut rapidement voilée par le chapeau bien trop grand pour elle. À son oreille, Ginnia entendit murmurer :

\- Hum... qui es-tu jeune fille ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle.

\- Ton esprit est une page blanche. Mais... je perçois une tache. Quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec celle que tu devrais être.

\- Qui devrais-je être ? Si vous le savez, dites-le moi.

\- Pour le savoir, il faudrait trouver l'autre moitié.

\- La moitié de quoi ?

\- De ton âme.

-...qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je me le demande... Dans quelle maison vais-je te placer ?

\- Je veux aller à Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je **veux** aller à **Serpentard**, répéta-t-elle fermement.

\- Bon... je ne vois aucune raison de refuser. Donc, ce sera... SERPENTARD !

Toute la salle applaudit, peut-être moins fort que pour les autres élèves. Le temps considérable que le Choixpeau avait mis avant de se décider les intriguait. De plus, le directeur avait poussé un petit cri étouffé lorsque le verdict était tombé. Armando essaya de capter le regard de Dumbledore avec insistance alors que celui-ci emmenait le Choixpeau. Mais le directeur-adjoint l'ignora. Quant à Mrs Warlow, elle semblait à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Elle avait eu peur que le Choixpeau ne puisse pas répartir Ginnia à cause de sa perte de mémoire. Mais le fait qu'il l'ait envoyée à Serpentard n'était pas anodin. "Ginnia l'a certainement réclamé... pour être avec lui" devina l'infirmière en fixant Tom.

Ginnia s'assit à côté de Druella qui s'enthousiasma en adressant un sourire à Barbara :

\- On dirait qu'on va avoir la chambre des première année pour nous trois. Tant mieux, j'aime avoir tout mon espace.

\- Oui, murmura Ginnia qui repensait à ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit.

Elle n'avait qu'une moitié d'âme ? Ginnia n'était même pas sûre de saisir exactement ce qu'était une "**âme**". Tant de choses lui échappaient encore. Malgré tous les mots qui lui étaient revenus grâce à Mrs Warlow, il y en avait beaucoup d'autres dont Ginnia ignorait le sens.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'est une "**âme**" exactement ? demanda-t-elle à Druella.

\- Tu poses vraiment des questions étranges, lui fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Alors ?

\- Eh bien... c'est un peu comme "**l'esprit**". Notre âme habite notre corps. C'est ce qui nous détermine. Ce qui fait de nous... **nous**.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre.

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas une question simple. Et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait vraiment une réponse claire à donner.

\- Hum... soupira Ginnia dépitée de ne pas réussir à mettre tout ça au clair. Je me demande où je pourrais trouver l'autre moitié de moi.

\- Sans vouloir t'offenser, est-ce que je peux te demander si tout va bien dans ta tête ? s'inquiéta Bartémius.

\- J'ai perdu la mémoire, avoua Ginnia à la surprise de ses camarades. Il y a deux mois, je ne savais prononcer que deux ou trois mots. J'ignore totalement qui je suis. L'infirmière m'a... recueillie.

\- C'est affreux... la plaignit Barbara. Est-ce que tu sais comment c'est arrivé ? Ta perte de mémoire.

-... non, souffla la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

Chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se rappeler quelque chose de son passé, sa tête la faisait souffrir. Comme si elle aurait dû être capable de se souvenir mais... cela restait hors de portée. La seule chose dont Ginnia était certaine, c'était qu'elle souhaitait être auprès de Tom. Et qu'elle devait à tout prix voir le journal.

\- Je veux bien t'aider à t'intégrer, dit Druella. Je connais déjà la moitié des Serpentard. Bien sûr, il y a mon grand frère, Edouard, précisa-t-elle en le désignant. Il est en sixième année et il partage la chambre de Tom Jedusor, que tu connais déjà. Avec eux, il y a Thadeus Nott et Abraxas Malefoy. Je connais aussi les garçons en septième année. Nestor Lestrange, Jacob Avery et Antonin Dolohov. Après, il y a les Black, bien sûr. Walburga et Lucrétia sont cousines, toutes les deux en septième année. Il y a aussi Orion, le frère de Lucrétia, en troisième année. Et pour finir, les frères de Walburga. Cygnus en troisième année et Alphard en deuxième année.

-...

\- Je sais. C'est un peu compliqué, avoua Druella face au regard perplexe de l'amnésique. Retiens juste qu'ils sont tous les cinq de la même famille.

\- "**Famille**" ? murmura Ginnia. J'ignore ce que c'est...

Druella prit un air désolé. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Le repas se déroula dans un silence gêné. Quant à Ginnia, elle mangea à peine. Une dizaine d'élèves la séparaient de Tom. "Je dois voir le journal... je dois voir le journal, Tom". Cette pensée obsédante troublait la jeune fille. Elle y avait songé tout l'été. Elle avait songé à Tom tout l'été, crevant d'envie de le rejoindre. Ici, au milieu de tous ces inconnus... il était son seul point de repère. Pourquoi ? Tout ce dont Ginnia était certaine, c'était que... "Il fait partie de moi".

\- Albus... souffla le directeur d'une voix pressante alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle. Avez-vous pu entendre ce que disait le Choixpeau ?

\- Pas plus que vous, répondit Dumbledore. Comme toujours.

\- Il faut l'interroger dans ce cas. Rendez-vous compte, cette jeune fille a été envoyée à Serpentard...

\- Et de quoi devrais-je me rendre compte ? demanda innocemment Albus bien qu'un soupçon de colère transparaissait dans sa voix.

\- Vous m'avez assuré que Hagrid n'était pas responsable des attaques de l'an passé, lui rappela Dippet. Ce qui voudrait dire que le vrai responsable est toujours là, et cette jeune fille a été trouvée sur le lieu du crime. Alors finalement, elle pourrait très bien être l'héritière...

\- Parce qu'elle a été envoyée à Serpentard ? Pourquoi ne soupçonnez-vous pas les cinquante autres élèves appartenant à cette maison dans ce cas ?

\- Elle est la seule qui...

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit la seule à être suspecte, l'interrompit de nouveau Dumbledore.

\- Alors vous avez une idée ?

\- Ma tête est remplie de toutes sortes d'idées. Mais puisque je n'ai pas de preuve, je m'abstiendrai de formuler la moindre accusation.

\- Oui... bien sûr, acquiesça Armando d'un air gêné comme un enfant à qui on vient de faire la leçon. Mais tout de même...

\- Interrogez le Choixpeau si cela vous amuse. Vous n'obtiendrez de lui que ce qu'il voudra bien vous dire.

Le directeur partit rapidement récupérer le chapeau magique. Laissé seul dans le hall, Dumbledore regarda sortir les première année de Serpentard menés par Walburga.

\- Miss Black, l'arrêta-t-il. Je dois vous parler.

\- Oui, monsieur. Mais... hésita-t-elle en se tournant vers les nouveaux élèves.

\- Je suis sûr que Mr Jedusor se fera un plaisir de leur montrer le chemin jusqu'au dortoir de Serpentard.

Tom sortait justement de la salle avec ses camarades de sixième et septième année. Il fut obligé de s'arrêter pour faire signe aux première année de le suivre. Le préfet sentit que Ginnia essayait de capter son regard, mais il lui tourna le dos pour entrer dans les cachots. Elle le suivit docilement avec les autres, et Dumbledore attendit qu'ils aient disparu pour s'adresser à Walburga :

\- Miss Black, je voulais vous parler de la jeune fille rousse qui vient d'intégrer votre maison.

\- La nouvelle amie de Druella ?

\- J'ai aussi remarqué qu'elles semblaient s'entendre, acquiesça Albus. Vous devez savoir que... Ginnia... continua-t-il en se demandant encore s'il s'agissait réellement de son nom. Elle a totalement perdu la mémoire depuis deux mois. Elle ne sait rien sur elle-même, ni sur sa famille. Mrs Warlow a pris soin d'elle cet été, et il semble que Ginnia soit apte à assister aux cours. Mais j'aimerais que vous vous montriez tout de même vigilante.

\- Vous voulez que je la surveille ?

\- Faites attention à elle, préféra-t-il formuler. Je vous la confie.

\- D'accord... marmonna Walburga réticente à l'idée de devoir se charger constamment de cette gamine.

\- N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si... vous rencontrez le moindre problème. Il est possible qu'elle présente un comportement étrange.

La préfète-en-chef acquiesça et il la laissa regagner les cachots. Dumbledore soupira en prenant le chemin de ses appartements. Il repensait à ce que le Choixpeau lui avait dit lorsqu'il était allé le ranger. "La moitié d'une âme..." Il y avait de quoi être intrigué. Mais Albus s'inquiétait surtout de savoir ce qui se cachait au plus profond de cette jeune fille. Il n'avait pas apprécié le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé à l'entrée du château. "On aurait dit Tom" songea Dumbledore en repensant au jour où il avait rencontré le jeune garçon dans son orphelinat.

Dès qu'elle entra dans la salle commune, Walburga se fit de nouveau harceler par Lucrétia qui avait impatiemment attendu son arrivée.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais ? Tu parlais avec **lui** ?

\- **Non**, Lucrétia, répondit Walburga exaspérée en sachant parfaitement de qui elle parlait. J'étais avec Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa cousine.

\- Je te l'expliquerai si tu cesses de me prendre la tête avec Ignatus Prewett.

\- Chuuuut ! souffla Lucrétia affolée.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil aux quelques élèves assis près du feu, mais aucun d'eux ne leur prêtait attention. Leurs deux camarades de chambre étaient en train de glousser en se collant autant qu'elles le pouvaient au charmant Edouard.

\- Et tu me demandes de me contenter de lui ? marmonna Lucrétia dépitée.

\- La vérité, c'est que je m'en fiche complètement, lui avoua sarcastiquement Walburga en prenant le chemin du dortoir des filles.

\- Tu es mauvaise, bouda sa cousine en la suivant les bras croisés.

Lucrétia s'étonna de voir la préfète-en-chef s'arrêter au premier étage. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre où Druella, Barbara et Ginnia s'installaient. En vérité, Druella était en train de sauter sur son matelas tandis que Ginnia l'imitait sur le lit voisin, avec plus de retenue. La rousse avait l'air de se demander s'il s'agissait d'une coutume sous le regard amusé de Barbara. "Laquelle est censée avoir un comportement étrange déjà ?" se demanda Walburga en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as 11 ans Druella, alors arrête les gamineries, soupira la préfète-en-chef.

\- Ça va, on ne dérange personne, répondit la première année en effectuant un dernier rebond avant de sauter de son lit. Tu es venue pour Ginnia ? C'est d'elle que le professeur Dumbledore voulait te parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très perspicace. Elle t'a parlé de son amnésie, devina Walburga.

\- Qui est amnésique ? s'enquit Lucrétia en levant les sourcils.

\- Bon, dit sa cousine en levant la main pour la faire taire. Ginnia, on m'a demandé de te prendre en charge. Alors viens me voir si tu as un problème. Et si tu te perds...

\- Tout ira bien, intervint Druella. Barbara et moi, nous serons tout le temps avec elle.

\- Parfait. Mais je repasserai quand même demain matin pour voir si tout va bien. Et pour être sûre que vous soyez levées. Edouard m'a fait part de tes tendances narcoleptiques, Druella.

\- J'apprécie pleinement mes temps de sommeil, nuance.

\- On verra demain.

Les septième année quittèrent la chambre et Ginnia entendit Walburga commencer à expliquer toute l'histoire à sa cousine alors qu'elles montaient l'escalier. Tous les Serpentard seraient peut-être au courant dès le lendemain qu'elle n'était que la fille adoptive et amnésique de l'infirmière.

Druella enfila rapidement sa chemise de nuit et se coucha. Dix secondes plus tard, elle était profondément endormie, ronflant à pleins gaz. Finalement, chez les Rosiers, ce n'était pas Edouard le ronfleur.

Malgré ce boucan, Barbara réussit à trouver le sommeil. Mais Ginnia préféra rester un moment assise sur son lit, faisant tournoyer entre ses doigts la baguette que Mrs Warlow lui avait acheté.

Il s'était passé quelque chose de très étrange dans la boutique d'Ollivander. Ginnia avait essayé plusieurs baguettes qui ne lui convenaient pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ollivander lui en propose une d'un air dubitatif. Comme s'il savait d'avance que ce n'était pas une baguette pour elle. 33,75 centimètres, bois d'if, et crin de licorne.

oOo

Ginny descendit du train et se sépara de ses frères, ainsi que de sa valise. Elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée de laisser ses affaires derrière elle. Ginny avait peur que sa malle se perde ou qu'on fouille dedans. "Si on me volait le journal..." pensa-t-elle en suivant Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Si on lui volait le journal... quoi ? Il n'avait plus rien d'exceptionnel. Quand bien même, Ginny réalisa qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas le perdre.

\- Il parait qu'un calamar géant vit dans ce lac, dit soudainement Luna en fixant l'eau noire. J'espère que nous allons le voir.

Les jeunes installés dans la même barque que la blonde espéraient tout le contraire et lui jetèrent un regard inquiet. Mais le calamar géant ne se montra pas, et ils suivirent Hagrid jusqu'aux portes du château. L'homme immense les confia au professeur McGonagall, une femme d'âge mûr arborant un air strict. Elle les laissa attendre un moment dans une pièce qui finit par se remplir de fantômes. Voyant cela, une jeune fille brune aux cheveux tressés hurla. Puis elle s'accroupit et se masqua les yeux en gémissant :

\- Pas ça, par pitié !

L'un des fantômes qui ressemblait à un moine bien en chair s'approcha d'elle pour tenter de la rassurer. Il lui dit qu'elle ne craignait rien, qu'ils ne pouvaient lui faire aucun mal, mais la jeune fille secoua la tête en refusant de l'écouter. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il s'éloigne. Derrière le Moine Gras, Luna Lovegood s'amusait à passer et repasser sa main à travers le dos du fantôme.

\- C'est drôle, dit-elle sous les yeux dégoûté des autres élèves.

Assistant à la scène, Ginny poussa un cri de surprise lorsqu'un fantôme la traversa entièrement par mégarde. Luna avait raison, cela lui fit un drôle d'effet. Mais pas dans le sens amusant du terme. Elle eut l'impression qu'une cascade d'eau froide lui était tombée sur la tête.

Toute l'attention était maintenant reportée sur elle. Le fantôme se tourna vers Ginny en s'excusant. Il était vêtu de hauts-de-chausse et portait une fraise autour du cou.

\- Tout va bien, le rassura Ginny. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais p...

\- Vous ! la coupa-t-il soudainement.

Ginny sursauta. Le fantôme la fixait d'un air profondément choqué. Mais le pire fut de voir la tête transparente de l'homme **vaciller**... avant de tomber littéralement sur le côté. Les élèves crièrent d'effroi. La tête du fantôme pendait dans le vide, uniquement retenue à son cou par une fine membrane de peau. Ginny frissonna d'horreur, et elle grimaça comme les autres lorsque le fantôme remit sa tête en place. Puis il fit rapidement volte-face et disparut en traversant le mur opposé. Se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire ou dire pour ébranler ainsi le fantôme, Ginny se rendit compte que la plupart des personnes présentes dans la pièce la fixaient bizarrement, qu'ils soient vivants ou morts.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit-elle.

Le professeur McGonagall réapparut à ce moment là et demanda aux nouveaux élèves de se mettre en rang. Tout le monde se détourna aussitôt de Ginny. Les fantômes disparurent et la jeune fille brune apeurée se releva pour se placer en sécurité, près du professeur. L'heure de la répartition était venue. Mais Ginny se sentit mise à l'écart et crut que personne ne se rangerait avec elle, jusqu'à ce que Luna Lovegood vienne se placer à ses côtés. Ça ne risquait pas d'arranger les choses. Mais alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée, un garçon aux cheveux clairs qui marchait derrière Ginny lui tapota l'épaule pour lui confier :

\- J'ai trouvé ça ahurissant ! Si seulement j'avais pris mon appareil photo... je l'ai laissé dans ma valise, regretta-t-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir quelque chose d'aussi spectaculaire d'entrée de jeu. Il y a un mois, je ne savais pas encore que le monde de la magie existait vraiment. Mais toi, je parie que tu es née dans une famille de sorciers. Tu le connaissais ce fantôme, pas vrai ?

\- Absolument pas ! s'exaspéra Ginny.

\- Ah bon ? dit-il d'un ton septique. Pourtant, lui il avait l'air de te connaître. Ou alors, il t'a confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ça doit être ça... marmonna-t-elle déçue que son plaisir d'entrer à Poudlard ait été gâché aussi bêtement.

\- En tout cas, il avait vraiment l'air secoué.

\- Je me demande si les fantômes peuvent aussi être affectés par les Joncheruines, s'interrogea Luna d'un air rêveur. Ça expliquerait tout. Si tu veux, je peux demander à mon père.

\- C'est quoi les Joncheruines ? demanda le garçon intéressé.

Luna n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer, car ils venaient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, et la magnificence du décor capta toute l'attention du né-Moldu. Ginny en eut elle aussi le souffle coupé. Mais elle préféra vite s'intéresser à la table de Gryffondor. Ses frères étaient là. Excepté Ron. Ni lui, ni Harry n'étaient assis parmi les élèves. "Où sont-ils ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle. "J'espère qu'ils vont bien... J'aurais voulu que Harry voie ma répartition".

\- Lequel c'est Harry Potter ? s'enquit le garçon derrière elle. Il parait qu'il est légendaire ! J'ai hâte de le prendre en photo, avec sa cicatrice.

Une photo de Harry... Ginny rougit. Ce serait merveilleux si elle pouvait en avoir une. Même une toute petite. Soudain, la jeune fille remarqua que Fred et George lui faisaient de grands signes. En vérité, ils avaient l'air de mimer quelque chose. Mais Ginny n'y comprenait rien. Il semblait être question d'une chose qui volait. Elle ralentit pour essayer de lire sur leurs lèvres. En reconnaissant le prénom du Survivant, elle s'arrêta net. Ses frères savaient-ils ce qu'il était advenu de Harry et Ron ? Fred agita ce qui ressemblait à une page de journal. Mais il était trop loin pour qu'elle puisse lire le gros titre. Au final, Percy mit fin aux gesticulations des jumeaux et Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle s'était faite distancer par le groupe de première année. Elle était désormais seule, plantée entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Ginny se précipita vers la table des professeurs, sous le regard sévère de McGonagall. La directrice-adjointe venait de placer un très vieux chapeau sur un tabouret, face aux nouveaux élèves. Dès que Ginny les eut rejoint, elle vit avec stupéfaction le chapeau remuer. Puis il commença à chanter, en se présentant comme le Choixpeau magique. Mais il eut à peine le temps de déclamer quatre vers, avant qu'un énorme fracas métallique l'interrompe. Toute la salle sursauta. Le bruit provenait du parc de Poudlard.

Le directeur se leva et les professeurs se retournèrent sur leur siège. Dumbledore s'approcha des fenêtres tapissant le fond de la salle. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et dit :

\- Le saule cogneur.

\- Ce sont eux ! s'exclama joyeusement George. Ils se sont écrasés contre le saule cogneur !

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, le rabroua Percy. Ils pourraient être blessés, ou pire...

\- Severus, dit le directeur d'un air soucieux. Allez voir ce qu'il en est. Vite.

Ginny vit un professeur aux airs sombres pousser un soupir exaspéré avant de se lever pour quitter la salle d'un pas rapide. Puis elle se tourna vers ses frères. Ils acquiescèrent pour lui signifier qu'elle avait bien compris. Il s'agissait de Ron et Harry. "Écrasés ? Contre le saule cogneur ?" pensa-t-elle avec angoisse. Ginny n'avait jamais vu cet arbre, mais son nom en disait long sur ce qu'il pourrait faire des deux garçons.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour _s'écraser _? Le bruit métallique qu'elle venait d'entendre ne pouvait pas correspondre au crash d'un balais. "Une chose en métal qui vole..." s'interrogea-t-elle en repensant aux mimes de ses frères. "La voiture de papa !"

La cérémonie de la Répartition reprit dans une ambiance agitée. Dumbledore resta pensif sur son siège, les yeux rivés sur la chaise vide du professeur qui venait de sortir. Quant à Ginny, elle n'écouta pas un mot de la suite de la chanson du Choixpeau. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était l'image de Harry et Ron écrasés au pied d'un arbre sous une tonne de taule.

\- Crivey, Colin ! appela soudainement le professeur McGonagall.

Le garçon né-Moldu qui l'avait questionnée au sujet du fantôme prit place sur le tabouret, et la directrice-ajointe posa le Choixpeau sur ses cheveux clairs. Même si le chapeau cachait une bonne moitié de son visage, Colin était de toute évidence fou de joie à l'idée d'être le premier réparti.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! décida le Choixpeau.

La salle applaudit, bien que de nombreux élèves avaient toujours les yeux rivés vers les fenêtres donnant sur le parc. Colin courut s'asseoir parmi ses camarades Gryffondor, et choisit la place voisine d'un panache de brume argentée. Le fantôme quasiment sans tête. Ginny croisa son regard et se rendit compte que depuis qu'elle était entrée, il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

\- Frobisher, Victoria !

La brune aux cheveux tressés s'avança. Comme Colin, elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux d'après le Choixpeau. Pourtant, Victoria n'eut pas le courage de s'asseoir près du fantôme. Elle choisit plutôt une place isolée, tout au bout de la table. Elle n'osait même pas tourner les yeux vers lui.

Luna fut envoyée à Serdaigle, et trois garçons avaient grossi les rangs des Gryffondor lorsque Ginny fut enfin appelée, en dernier.

\- Weasley, Ginevra !

La jeune rousse vit Dumbledore lever soudainement le menton. C'était elle qu'il fixait à présent. Mais alors qu'elle approchait du tabouret, le directeur échangea un regard avec le fantôme de la table des Gryffondor. "Quoi ?" se demanda Ginny à bout de nerf. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?!"

\- Asseyez-vous sur le tabouret, intervint le professeur McGonagall d'un ton agacé en la voyant de nouveau trainer.

Ginny obéit, ne souhaitant pas la contrarier davantage. Puis elle fut plongée dans le noir complet, et le Choixpeau lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Ah... te voilà, jeune fille.

\- Quoi ? répondit Ginny surprise.

\- Finalement, tu es une jeune Weasley. Ce ne sera pas difficile de te répartir. À moins que tu ne souhaites pas rejoindre Gryffondor ?

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais... attendez, est-ce que vous aussi vous me connai...?

\- GRYFFONDOR ! la coupa le Choixpeau.

McGonagall retira le chapeau magique avant que Ginny ait pu reposer sa question et la petite Weasley fut obligée d'aller s'asseoir à table. Fred et George crièrent son nom en applaudissant et lui montrèrent qu'ils lui avaient gardé une place à côté de leur ami, Lee Jordan. Ginny se dépêcha de les rejoindre et elle les questionna aussitôt :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur Harry et Ron ?

\- Regarde, répondit Lee en glissant vers elle le dernier numéro du _Sorcier du soir_.

D'après le titre de l'article en première page : UNE FORD ANGLIA VOLANTE INQUIÈTE LES MOLDUS.

\- Alors c'était bien ça, acquiesça Ginny. Ils ont pris la voiture de papa.

\- Ils ont volé de Londres jusqu'ici sans se perdre, dit Lee d'un ton admiratif.

\- À mon avis, ils ont suivi les rails du train, supposa George.

\- Imagine qu'ils survolaient notre wagon pendant tout le voyage, rit Fred. Je regrette de ne pas avoir regardé au moins une fois par la fenêtre. Je parie que je les aurais vus.

\- Et moi, je parie que c'était Ron le conducteur, avança son jumeau. Cet idiot n'a même pas pensé à utiliser le réacteur d'invisibilité. De nombreux Moldus ont vu la voiture voler.

\- Il y a peut-être eu une panne, dit Ginny inquiète. Arrivés ici, ils se sont écrasés... le bruit était terrible.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien, la rassura Fred.

À ce moment là, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et le professeur parti à la recherche des garçons réapparut. Dumbledore s'interrompit alors qu'il était en plein milieu de son discours de bienvenue. Le professeur McGonagall se leva de sa chaise et demanda :

\- Professeur Rogue ?

\- Ils sont sains et saufs, annonça Severus. Je les ai emmenés dans mon bureau.

\- Tu vois ? dit Fred à sa soeur. Je te l'avais dit.

\- Je suis contente, soupira-t-elle soulagée.

\- Ils iront moins bien quand ils se feront renvoyer, intervint Percy.

\- Ils ne vont pas faire ça, espéra la jeune fille alors que McGonagall rejoignait Rogue en arborant un air féroce. Pas vrai ?

\- C'est tout ce qu'ils méritent.

\- Ferme-la, Percy, lui lança George. T'en fais pas, Ginny. Fred et moi on a déjà fait pire que ça, et on est toujours là.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on ait fait pire, le reprit son jumeau en réfléchissant.

\- Sérieusement ? Alors il faut qu'on se dépêche de rattraper ça !

\- Vous ne rattraperez rien du tout ! s'énerva Percy. Je suis préfet, et...

\- Comme si ça allait nous arrêter, pouffa George.

Les frères se lancèrent dans une dispute et oublièrent complètement Ginny. Quant à Dumbledore, il sortit à son tour de la salle une fois son discours terminé. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas rassurée, Lee tapota gentiment l'épaule de la jeune fille et lui dit :

\- Profite du festin, Ginny. Ce serait dommage que cette histoire gâche ton entrée à Poudlard.

\- Je crois que c'est trop tard, marmonna-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers le fantôme assis un peu plus loin.

Il était encore en train de la fixer. Ginny se sentait vraiment harcelée.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Lee en suivant son regard. C'est Nick qui te fait peur ? Tu devrais vite t'habituer à la présence des fantômes...

\- Je n'ai pas peur des fantômes ! réfuta-t-elle. Mais ce Nick a une dent contre moi, et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

\- Nick ? Ça m'étonnerait. Aaah... je vois, il t'a fait le coup de la tête quasiment décapitée, rit Lee. Ce n'était pas méchant, il n'a pas dû le faire exprès. Parfois, quand il fait un faux mouvement, sa tête tombe. On l'appelle Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Tu risques de le revoir souvent, c'est le fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Ce n'est pas sa tête le problème...

Pourquoi ce fantôme avait-il l'air de la connaître ? Et le Choixpeau ? "Il m'a dit :_ te voilà_" songea Ginny. "Comme s'il m'attendait. Peut-être parce que je suis la première fille Weasley après six garçons". Mais ce n'était pas tout.

_Finalement, tu es une jeune Weasley. _

**Finalement** ? Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose. "Lui aussi, il pense m'avoir déjà vue. Pourquoi ?". Dumbledore revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie du professeur Rogue. Le directeur avait l'air plus paisible maintenant qu'il avait vu les garçons, en bonne santé. Mais Rogue... semblait vraiment amer. "Ron m'a parlé de lui. Il déteste Harry".

\- Regardez la tête de Rogue, dit Lee pour capter l'attention des Weasley qui continuaient à se chamailler. Là c'est sûr, ils n'ont pas été renvoyés.

Rapidement, le professeur McGonagall revint, sans les garçons. Le dîner se termina avec la rumeur des exploits de Harry et Ron planant sur la salle. Beaucoup, comme Lee et les jumeaux, étaient admiratifs. Mais leur amie, Hermione Granger, refusait d'y croire. Elle trouvait toute cette histoire _ridicule_. Mais lorsque tout le monde quitta la salle, Hermione resta à sa place. Elle souhaitait sûrement attendre l'arrivée des garçons. Ginny voulut elle aussi rester, mais Percy ne la laissa pas faire. Elle devait le suivre, comme les cinq autres nouveaux Gryffondor. Ils gravirent donc tout un dédale d'escaliers, de couloirs et de passages cachés par des tapisseries pour enfin atteindre la fameuse tour de Gryffondor. Ginny découvrit que l'entrée du dortoir était gardé par un tableau. Le portrait d'une femme forte vêtue de rose.

\- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle à Percy.

\- Anthochère, répondit-il.

La grosse femme acquiesça et leur ouvrit le passage. La salle commune était bondée d'élève qui attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de Ron et Harry.

\- N'oubliez pas le mot de passe, dit Percy d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit des conversations. Et faites attention, il peut changer plusieures fois par semaine. Vérifiez toujours le tableau d'affichage.

Il leur indiqua un coin de la salle, mais le tableau était caché par la foule d'élèves. Puis Percy essaya de leur expliquer de quel côté se trouvaient les dortoirs des filles et des garçons, mais il fut interrompu par une vague d'applaudissements. Le passage s'était ouvert de nouveau et certains élèves montèrent sur les tables et les fauteuils pour apercevoir les arrivants. Lee Jordan fut le premier à s'exclamer :

*- Bravo ! Belle imagination ! Quelle arrivée ! S'écraser en voiture volante contre le saule cogneur, on en parlera longtemps à Poudlard !

Ginny se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Mais lorsqu'elle put enfin voir les garçons, Percy la poussa pour s'avancer vers eux d'un air réprobateur. Devinant certainement qu'il était décidé à leur faire la leçon, Harry et Ron s'éclipsèrent rapidement et montèrent l'escalier menant à leur dortoir. Ginny soupira. Elle aurait voulu les entendre raconter ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais le principal, c'était qu'ils allaient bien et qu'ils n'avaient pas été renvoyés.

\- Montez vous coucher, conseilla Percy aux première année. Vous devrez être en pleine forme pour votre première journée de cours.

Puisque Ron et Harry avaient emprunté l'escalier de gauche, Ginny et Victoria montèrent celui de droite. Elles trouvèrent leurs malles dans la chambre des première année, au pied des lits qu'on leur avait atribués. Ginny dormirait dans le lit le plus proche de la porte, et Victoria dans le lit voisin.

\- Bon... souffla Ginny. Ça y est, nous sommes vraiment des élèves de Poud...

La jeune fille se tut lorsque Victoria attrapa brusquement sa valise pour la trainer jusqu'au lit le plus éloigné de Ginny. Puis la brune se changea pour la nuit, en silence.

\- Heu... hésita Ginny alors que Victoria lui tournait le dos. Tu n'aimes pas dormir près de la porte ?

-...

\- Je disais, tu n'aimes pas...?

\- Évite de m'adresser la parole, d'accord ? la coupa Victoria d'un ton sec.

-... je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ? demanda Ginny blessée.

\- Tu as contrarié ce fantôme, dit-elle en faisant allusion à Nick.

\- C'est faux ! Je n'ai rien fait.

\- En tout cas, il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec les fantômes, alors reste loin de moi.

\- Tu es née-Moldue, c'est ça ? s'énerva Ginny. Tu es bien bête d'avoir peur des fantômes. Ils ne peuvent pas nous faire de mal...

\- Je ne suis pas bête ! répliqua Victoria. Et je ne suis pas née-Moldue ! Ma grand-mère était élève ici, chez Serdaigle. Elle s'est faite hanter par un fantôme pendant des années. Ce fantôme a fait de sa vie **un enfer** ! Alors ne viens pas me dire qu'ils sont innofensifs.

-...

\- Je refuse que ça m'arrive à moi aussi. Donc... ne t'approche pas.

Victoria monta dans son lit et tira les rideaux. "Sympathique..." pensa sombrement Ginny. Elle donna un coup de pied dans sa valise qui s'ouvrit sous le choc. Il n'y avait certainement jamais eu d'entrée à Poudlard aussi déplorable. Ginny n'avait pas pu en profiter comme elle l'aurait désiré. Dire qu'elle avait attendu avec tant d'impatience d'aprendre la magie et de se faire des amis... "Des amis" songea-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers le lit de Victoria. "C'est mal parti". Alors qu'elle fouillait dans ses affaires pour trouver son pyjama, Ginny mit la main sur le journal de T. E. Jedusor. Elle feuilleta les pages blanches en repensant au rêve qu'elle avait fait dans le Poudlard Express. Tom, le garçon dont elle hurlait le nom... comme si c'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement important pour elle. "Un ami très précieux".

Puisque Ginny ne pouvait pas discuter avec la seule personne qui partageait sa chambre, elle attrapa une plume et de l'encre afin de mettre par écrit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Dans ce journal, qui serait désormais le sien.

Elle s'assit donc en tailleur sur son lit, et commença à écrire :

_1er septembre 1992 :  
Je viens d'entrer à Poudlard.  
Je me sens terriblement mal._

Ginny se frotta légèrement les lèvres avec le bout de sa plume. C'était le bon terme. _Terriblement_. Soudain, elle sursauta lorsque les mots qu'elle venait d'écrire disparurent, comme s'ils avaient été absorbés par le papier. Mais elle fut encore plus stupéfaite en voyant de nouveau mots se former d'eux-même :

**Comment un véritable sorcier pourrait se sentir terriblement mal à Poudlard ?  
C'est le berceau de la magie. **

Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixa ce message sorti de nulle part. Le journal venait de lui répondre. C'était incroyable ! "Il m'a _répondu_" pensa-t-elle ahurie. Et ce n'était pas fini :

**Je suis Tom Jedusor.  
Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?**

Ginny savait qu'il ne fallait pas répondre. Son père l'avait suffisamment mise en garde : _Ne jamais se fier à une chose capable d'agir et de penser seule si on ne voit pas où se trouve son cerveau. _

Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un journal, ça n'avait pas de cerveau. Malgré tout, Ginny mourrait d'envie de répondre à ce Tom Jedusor. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais... je suis sûre que c'est lui. C'est **Tom**. Celui que j'appelais dans mon rêve". Ginny prit une inspiration. Un journal, même intelligent, ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Certes, il l'avait déjà faite s'évanouir mais... elle allait bien. Non ? "Je me sens en pleine forme. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. J'ai besoin... d'un ami". D'une main tremblante, Ginny trempa sa plume dans l'encrier.

_Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley._

La jeune fille déglutit lorsque l'encre se dissipa. La réponse apparut rapidement, bien qu'elle fut étrangement courte :

**Ginny ?**

_Quel est le problème ?_

**Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un.  
C'est tout.**

_Longtemps ?  
Vous voulez dire... depuis 50 ans ?_

**Plus ou moins.**

Ginny trouva cette réponse bien vague... et elle hésita avant de poser une nouvelle question. Elle craignait de le vexer, mais...

_Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?_

**...**

_Sans vouloir vous offenser._

**Je suis tout ce qu'il reste des mémoires d'un garçon de seize ans.**

_Alors ce journal contient les souvenirs de Tom Jedusor ?  
Quand il était à Poudlard ?_

**Ce sont mes souvenirs. Mes pensées.  
Je te l'ai dit. Je SUIS Tom Jedusor.**

_C'est difficile de vous considérer comme une personne quand...vous n'avez pas de corps.  
Pas même un cerveau._

**Si je ne suis qu'un vulgaire journal à tes yeux, alors je me passerai de converser avec toi.**

_Non ! Attendez !_

**...**

_Je m'excuse.  
Tom, s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de parler à une personne.  
Rien ne se passe comme je le voudrais, et... je me sens si seule._

**...**

Ginny soupira. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de trouver le sommeil, en se persuadant que tout irait mieux quand elle se réveillerait. "L'espoir fait vivre" pensa-t-elle amèrement en jetant sa plume au sol. Ginny était sur le point de refermer le journal quand elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil quelques lettres se former sur la page jaunie :

**Moi aussi.**

La jeune fille se précipita pour ramasser sa plume. Puis elle se mit à écrire précipitamment :

_Evidemment.  
Vous êtes enfermé dans ce journal depuis si longtemps.  
Vous devez vous sentir bien plus seul que moi.  
Je dois avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote, à vous parler de mes petits problèmes._

**Ce n'est rien.  
Je suis content de t'avoir trouvée. **

_C'est plutôt moi qui vous ai trouvé. Non ?_

**Bien sûr, c'était une façon de parler.  
À présent, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.**

_Ça ne vous embête pas ?_

**Tu es la seule qui ait bien voulu écrire dans ce journal.  
Alors j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître.**

_C'est étrange.  
Parce que moi... j'ai l'impression de vous connaître déjà._

**Alors tu peux me tutoyer.**

_Sans rire.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que nous avons été très proches, dans une autre vie.  
Je dois être complètement folle..._

**Rassure-toi.  
Les vrais fous ne pensent jamais être fous.**

_C'est vrai._

**En tout cas, autre vie ou pas, je crois que nous allons devenir de très bons amis.**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**glagla60800** : je me souviens très bien de toi ;) j'espère que tu apprécieras "ma" Ginny. Je ne vais pas la ménager, la pauvre. j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur le prochain chapitre, alors à bientôt ! biz et merci ^^

**luffynette** : tant mieux, j'avais peur de l'avis des lecteurs sur elle. merci :)

**Tryphon21** : salut ! ça faisait longtemps ^^  
Dans le premier tome Ginny n'est pas "folle" de Harry, elle est juste curieuse, comme toute le monde. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai étudié les détails lol. Tu auras bientôt la réponse à tes questions. Bisous.

**Roussette** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ à bientôt pour la suite !

**lulu-neechan** : héhé, Druella est un peu mutine. quant à Ginnia elle vous réserve beaucoup de surprises ;) à bientôt

**Tryphon21** : merci pour cette explication philosophique lol. J'en prends bonne note. Mais si l'âme ne peut exister sans le corps, comment expliquer les Horcruxes (morceaux d'âme qui existent en dehors du corps auquel ils devraient appartenir) et le fait que l'âme de Voldemort ait pris une forme "spectrale" après que Harry l'ait neutralisé étant bébé ? J'aime aussi la vision de Rowling sur l'humanité pervertie par le meurtre, mais je crois que JK voyait le corps comme un réceptacle de l'âme. Le débat est lancé mdr.  
Pour Alphard je l'ai mis à Serpentard par commodité, mais il est en effet possible qu'il ait fait sa scolarité dans une autre maison. Mais si c'est le cas, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait de Gryffondor. Le truc, c'est que sirius dit dans le tome 7 (souvenirs de severus) : "Toute ma famille était à Serpentard". Bien sûr, on peut prendre ça comme une généralité, il n'allait pas citer toutes les exceptions. Quoi qu'il en soit, "mon" Alphard est à Serpentard ^^  
Pour Ginnia, rdv au prochain chapitre ;) biz !


	4. Un potentiel inattendu

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un potentiel inattendu

Pour son retour à Poudlard, Tom ne dormit que d'un sommeil léger. La réapparition de Ginnia était de très mauvaise augure. En plus, elle avait été répartie à Serpentard. Il risquait donc de l'avoir souvent dans les pattes. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'étaient les mots qu'elle avait prononcés devant Mrs Warlow : _J'ai besoin de voir le journal_.

Tom ouvrit soudainement les yeux lorsqu'un déclic résonna dans la chambre des sixième année. Plus précisément, au pied de son lit. Le préfet se redressa d'un bond et ouvrit ses rideaux d'un coup sec. Comme il le craignait, Tom trouva une gamine rousse accroupie devant sa valise. Mais le pire... c'était qu'elle avait réussi à ouvrir le couvercle qu'il avait scellé !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? demanda-t-il gravement en devinant qu'il s'agissait du journal.

\- Tom, dit Ginnia d'un ton suppliant, j'ai besoin de...

\- SORS D'ICI ! hurla-t-il en abattant sa main sur le couvercle de la malle qui se referma en claquant.

Ginnia put retirer ses doigts avant d'être blessée. Tom entendit ses camarades remuer dans les lits voisins. Évidemment, avec tout ce boucan, ils s'étaient réveillés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Abraxas.

Tom ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner une nouvelle fois à Ginnia de quitter les lieux. Mais au moment où Abraxas ouvrit ses rideaux, la jeune fille s'évapora... comme si elle avait transplané. "On ne peut pas transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard" pensa aussitôt Tom sidéré. "Comment elle...?"

\- Quelqu'un est entré ? s'enquit Abraxas d'un ton ensommeillé. Qui c'était ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mentit Tom.

\- C'est ta valise qui a claqué comme ça ? On a fouillé dans tes affaires ?

\- Cesse de poser des questions et rendors-toi ! s'emporta le préfet.

\- Pas la peine de hurler, grommela le blond en se recouchant.

Tom entendit Edouard bailler, et Thadeus se retourna dans son lit. Puis la chambre redevint silencieuse. Les autres s'étaient rendormis. Mais Tom n'essaya même pas de les imiter. Ce qui venait de se passer était bien trop perturbant. "Comment fait-elle pour apparaître et disparaître ainsi ? Et... comment a-t-elle fait pour déjouer le sortilège qui protège ma valise ?" s'inquiéta-t-il en attrapant sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet. Tom savait parfaitement utiliser le sort de Scellement. Il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé la première fois. Mais il pointa quand même sa baguette sur sa malle et murmura de nouveau :

\- **Clausurae**.

"Ça devrait fonctionner, bon sang !" s'énerva-t-il en frappant sur son matelas. "Mais par sécurité, je devrais ajouter un petit quelque chose..."

Au matin, Walburga entra sans frapper dans la chambre des première année. Barbara sortait de la salle de bain, mais Ginnia dormait encore. Quant à Druella...

\- J'en étais sûre, soupira la préfète-en-chef en entendant les ronflements de la petite soeur d'Edouard.

\- J'ai essayé de les réveiller, mais... commença Barbara en lui offrant un regard d'excuse.

\- Je m'en charge, dit Walburga en sortant sa baguette. Cracbadaboum ! s'exclama-t-elle en visant le pied du lit de Druella.

Le meuble s'affaissa brusquement dans un effroyable craquement et la petite blonde se réveilla en criant.

\- Tu sauras comment faire la prochaine fois, dit Walburga à Barbara qui acquiesça lentement.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Druella en se redressant, toute échevelée.

\- Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu es en retard, répondit Walburga d'un ton sec. Debout. Les cours commencent dans moins d'une heure.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait sauter le lit de Ginnia ? se plaignit la jeune Rosier. C'est d'elle qu'on t'a demandé de t'occuper, non ?

\- Je me demande comment elle fait pour continuer à dormir après tout ce boucan, s'étonna Barbara.

Walburga s'approcha du lit de Ginnia et lui tapota l'épaule. Mais la rousse garda les yeux fermés. La préfète-en-chef fronça les sourcils en la secouant. La gamine refusait de se réveiller. Pourtant elle respirait.

\- Hé ! s'exclama Walburga.

Ginnia ouvrit si soudainement les yeux que la préfète sursauta, d'autant plus que la rousse murmura :

\- Cette fois... il me faut un mort.

\- P...** pardon** ? s'enquit Walburga en la fixant avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Quoi ? demanda Ginnia en papillonnant des paupières comme si elle se réveillait seulement maintenant.

\- Comment ça "**quoi**" ? s'énerva la jeune Black. Tu viens de dire que... qu'il te fallait un...

Walburga se tourna vers Druella qui était la plus proche. Mais celle-ci était en train de bailler et s'étirer. Quand la blonde remarqua qu'elle la fixait, Druella marmonna :

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

Apparemment, Walburga était la seule à avoir entendu ce que venait de murmurer Ginnia. "Je n'ai pas rêvé, elle a dit... un **mort**". Mais peut-être que Ginnia rêvait. Elle devait avoir fait un cauchemar ou... un rêve très bizarre. Par contre, si elle était sérieuse...

\- Dépêchez-vous, lança Walburga en secouant la tête pour s'ôter cette idée stupide de l'esprit.

Comment une gamine de 11 ans pouvait-elle prévoir de tuer quelqu'un ? Une gamine amnésique en plus. Walburga répara le lit de Druella et poussa les retardataires dans la salle de bain. Elles en sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, lavées et habillées. Ou presque...

\- Ginnia, soupira Walburga en essayant de rassembler le peu de patience qui lui restait. Ta jupe est à l'envers. Même ça, tu as oublié comment on le porte ? Tu es une fille, bon sang !

La préfète-en-chef en avait plus que marre, et elle aida la petite rousse pour que les choses aillent plus vite. "Le comble, c'est qu'elle a correctement noué sa cravate. Est-ce qu'elle le fait exprès ? Si jamais je me rends compte qu'elle se fiche de moi... ça va chauffer pour cette gamine".

Assis à la table de Serpentard, Abraxas bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Face à lui, Lucrétia le fixait d'un air étonné et elle le questionna :

\- Tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ?

\- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans notre chambre, marmonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver un sommeil tranquille après ça.

\- Aucun de vous n'a vu qui c'était ? s'enquit-elle en regardant alternativement Thadeus, Edouard et Tom.

\- Non, mais cette personne a essayé de fouiller dans les affaires de Tom, l'informa Abraxas.

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle stupéfaite alors que Tom fusillait le blond du regard. Mais... qui oserait faire ça ?

\- Un profond demeuré, ricana Cygnus Black avec l'approbation d'Orion.

"Oui" pensa Tom en regardant Ginnia entrer dans la salle derrière une Walburga visiblement de très mauvaise humeur. "Plus que son amnésie, il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez cette gamine". Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il suffit d'une matinée, et l'école ne parlait plus que de Ginnia. Apparemment, elle avait fait de véritables prouesses en cours de sortilèges et de potions.

\- Hé ! Devinez quoi ! s'exclama Druella en se précipitant pour s'asseoir à côté de son frère lors du déjeuner. Slughorn vient de faire entrer Ginnia dans son club.

\- Ça t'amuse de raconter des mensonges stupides ? la rabroua Edouard en lui donnant une pichenette.

\- Mais non, se plaignit-elle en se massant le front. Je te jure que c'est vrai.

\- Elle dit la vérité, confirma Bartémius d'un ton sérieux en arrivant avec sa jumelle.

Tous sursautèrent lorsque Tom abattit bruyamment son verre sur la table. Son visage était figé dans une expression si sombre qu'ils en eurent des frissons. Cette nouvelle ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout !

\- Ce... ce n'est pas possible, dit Walburga pour dissiper le malaise. Une première année ? Dès le premier jour ? Même moi qui suis préfète-en-chef, je n'en fais pas partie. Slughorn ne choisit que les meilleurs, comme Tom. Ou ceux qui ont d'excellentes relations. Mais cette fille ne connait personne.

\- Elle est extrêmement douée, expliqua Barbara. En sortilèges, Ginnia a réussi du premier coup. Et quand le professeur Flitwick lui a proposé de lancer un sort plus complexe, ça a aussi marché.

\- Quant à la potion qu'on devait préparer, elle s'en est presque chargée seule, ajouta Druella. En fait, l'unique fois où je suis intervenue, je me suis trompée de dosage... Mais elle a rattrapé le coup ! Elle s'est servi d'une astuce qui n'était même pas dans le manuel, et quand Slughorn l'a vue faire...

\- Je n'avais jamais vu un génie pareil ! s'exclama soudainement la voix de leur professeur de potions qui s'avançait entre les tables de Serdaigle et Serpentard en tenant Ginnia sous son aile. Chez une aussi jeune personne, c'est impressionnant. Vous irez loin ma petite, très loin.

Slughorn tapota affectueusement l'épaule de la rousse avant de rejoindre la table des professeurs. Ginnia chercha du regard ses amis le long de la table de Serpentard, et elle prit un air décontenancé en remarquant qu'ils la fixaient tous avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle.

\- C'est elle qui demande ça ? murmura faiblement Abraxas. D'où elle sort cette fille ?

Tom se leva brusquement en défiant la gamine du regard. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à la provoquer en duel. "Elle a peut-être une chance" pensa Druella avec un petit sourire. Soudain son grand frère appuya d'une main sur sa tête pour la forcer à baisser le visage. Edouard avait deviné ses pensées, et il ne fallait surtout pas que Tom la voie sourire maintenant. Le préfet dégageait des ondes meurtrières et il questionna Ginnia d'un ton à vous glacer le sang :

\- À quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

\- Je... je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle sincèrement.

Une lueur affreusement malveillante passa dans le regard de Tom. Mais le préfet se garda de faire preuve d'agressivité devant les professeurs et il quitta la salle. Lorsque Walburga comprit que Ginnia s'était mise en tête de le suivre, elle attrapa d'une poigne de fer le bras de la rousse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Reste ici, lui conseilla la brune en la forçant à s'asseoir. Tu as quelque chose dans la tête, oui ou non ? On ne sait plus à quoi s'en tenir avec toi.

Ginnia ne répondit pas. Elle était bien trop triste de voir Tom la traiter avec tant d'hostilité. "Comment on fait pour cesser d'être nuisible ?" se demanda-t-elle en arborant un air déprimé.

\- Hé, Ed, se plaignit Druella en repoussant la main de son frère qui pesait toujours sur sa tête. Lâche-moi.

\- Ne souris plus jamais pour te moquer de Tom, la prévint-il.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Obéis-moi, c'est tout, lui dit-il durement.

\- Bon, d'accord, marmonna-t-elle en faisant la moue. Tu m'as dit qu'il était brillant, mais pas qu'il n'avait aucun sens de l'humour.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le prend aussi mal ? s'interrogea Bartémius en croisant les bras. Ce n'est qu'un stupide club.

\- Stupide ? s'étonna Barbara. Pourtant tu m'en as parlé tout l'été.

\- On dirait que Barty est jaloux de Ginnia lui aussi, pouffa Druella. Tu aurais dû mieux t'appliquer.

\- Ma potion aussi était très bien, bouda Bartémius visiblement vexé d'avoir été battu par une fille amnésique.

\- Mais oui, mais oui, le consola sa jumelle en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

Les première année finirent enfin par se servir à manger et oublièrent rapidement Tom. Excepté Ginnia. Mais ses pensées furent détournées du préfet lorsqu'une assiette pleine lui fut présentée sous le nez. Le garçon assis à côté d'elle lui sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas facile de se concentrer quand on a le ventre vide, lui expliqua-t-il. Vous avez cours de Vol sur balais toute à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait dommage si tu te blessais dès le premier jour.

\- Je ne dois pas me blesser, répondit-elle d'un ton absolu.

\- Alors mange un peu, dit-il gentiment. C'est le conseil d'un deuxième année qui a déjà eu l'occasion de se crasher au sol. Je suis Alphard Black.

Ginnia prit l'assiette qu'il avait préparé pour elle et se mit à manger petit à petit sous le doux regard d'Alphard. En les entendant parler des cours de Vol, Edouard décida de s'occuper pendant l'heure libre des sixième année en observant de loin les aptitudes de sa petite soeur sur un balais.

\- On va voir si tu es aussi douée que moi, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Personne n'est aussi doué que toi sur un balais, Edouard, le flattèrent à l'unisson les quatre filles de sixième année qui les avaient suivis hors de la Grande Salle sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

\- Foutez le camp, s'énerva Abraxas. On ne vous a pas invitées à venir.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton invitation, Malefoy, répliqua l'une de ses camarades. En plus, Thadeus et toi vous n'avez aucune raison d'assister à ce cours, vous n'avez pas de frère ou de soeur en première année.

\- Vous non plus, idiote.

\- C'est à Edouard de décider s'il veut qu'on vienne. Tu es d'accord, Edouard, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton mielleux en se tournant vers le garçon aux yeux bleus.

\- Eh bien... répondit-il coincé entre des yeux suppliants et un regard menaçant. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous **interdire** de...

\- C'est génial ! exultèrent les filles.

\- Je vous signale que c'est moi qui vais monter sur ce balais, pas lui, intervint Druella en lançant à son frère le même regard assassin qu'Abraxas. Je n'arriverai jamais à voler en sachant que tout ce monde me regarde.

\- Bon, ça suffit maintenant, s'impatienta Bartémius. Je ne veux pas être en retard.

Il attrapa la main de Barbara pour la trainer aussi vite que possible vers le terrain de Quidditch. Tout au long du chemin, les autres furent obligés de subir les gloussements et les bavardages des admiratrices d'Edouard qui ne manquèrent pas de s'asseoir autour de lui dans les gradins. Agacé, Abraxas partit se placer plus loin en compagnie de Thadeus.

\- Si Tom avait été là, elles n'auraient même pas essayé de nous suivre, marmonna le jeune Malefoy. Et cet idiot d'Edouard ! Il lui suffisait de leur dire **non**.

\- Ne sois pas trop dur avec lui, le calma Thadeus.

\- J'en ai marre. C'est toujours à moi qu'on fait la leçon.

\- Parce que tu es trop impulsif.

\- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas du tout ! lui fit remarquer Abraxas.

Thadeus rit légèrement, puis le professeur de Vol entra sur le terrain où étaient déjà disposés une vingtaine de balais. Mr Wood jeta un coup d'oeil aux gradins, remarquant les spectateurs qui s'étaient invités d'eux-même, mais il ne les congédia pas. Du moment qu'ils restaient calmes. Le professeur demanda aux première année de se placer près d'un balais et leur expliqua la marche à suivre en les rassurant sur le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à ne pas réussir du premier coup.

\- Ça ne devrait pas être un problème pour Miss Génie, supposa Abraxas en fixant Ginnia.

Pourtant, lorsque la rousse s'exclama "**Debout !**", son balais resta inerte au sol. Parmi tous les première année, seul le balais de Barbara Croupton décolla pour lui sauter directement dans la main. À côté d'elle, son frère devint vert de jalousie. Puis rouge de colère à mesure qu'il ordonnait encore et encore à son balais de se lever, en vain. Druella réussit à son troisième essai, lorsqu'elle put mettre son stress de côté pour donner plus de force dans sa voix. La petite blonde se retourna en brandissant fièrement son balais vers son grand frère. Edouard leva le pouce et applaudit, suivi par ses groupies qui se mirent même à acclamer Druella.

\- Silence, là-haut ! s'exclama le professeur Wood. Ou je vous fais sortir !

Les filles cessèrent de crier, mais elle continuèrent à complimenter Druella tout bas, dans le seul but de plaire à Edouard. Abraxas leva les yeux au ciel. "J'ai horreur des hypocrites".

\- Inutile de s'inquiéter, dit le professeur aux élèves qui n'avaient toujours pas réussi. Il faut que le balais ressente votre volonté. Ne vous énervez pas, mais soyez fermes.

Peu à peu, les balais se mirent à obéir. Même celui de Bartémius. Mais pas celui de Ginnia. Son balais refusait obstinément de bouger, et elle se retrouva seule en échec. "C'est bizarre, j'ai une impression de déjà-vu..." songea Abraxas en fronçant les sourcils alors que la petite rousse ramassait finalement son balais à mains nues. Mr Wood la rassura en lui disant qu'elle y arriverait certainement lors du prochain cours. Puis il demanda aux élèves d'enfourcher les balais, en leur montrant la position idéale. Quelques secondes plus tard, les première année décolèrent d'un ou deux mètres. Excepté Ginnia...

Abraxas se souvint alors où il avait déjà vu ce genre de scène.

\- Elle est aussi nulle que Tom... réalisa-t-il d'un ton dépité.

À côté de lui, Thadeus acquiesça lentement. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que quelqu'un d'autre puisse être aussi gauche avec un balais. Quand Edouard tourna la tête vers eux, ils comprirent que leur ami partageait le même avis.

Les sixième année furent obligés de quitter le terrain avant la fin de la leçon, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir observer le dénouement de cette histoire. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec un cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Abraxas en soupirait d'avance. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi, mais il avait un réel problème avec cette matière.

Lorsqu'ils furent au troisième étage, les filles se séparèrent des garçons pour une petite pause toilette. Libéré, Edouard put souffler et il partit devant avec ses amis. Mais il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, donnant un coup de coude à Abraxas avant de lui désigner le tournant qui menait au couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal. Une élève de Serdaigle était postée à cet endroit, donnant l'impression qu'elle espionnait quelqu'un. Abraxas s'avança derrière elle en silence. La jeune fille, qui avait son âge, serrait contre sa poitrine une pile de parchemins. Du peu qu'il put en lire, il s'agissait de tracts pour une association dénommée : _Protection et Union avec les Exclus de la Sorcellerie_.

Abraxas prit un air dégoûté, et il se pencha légèrement pour voir ce que la Serdaigle était en train d'observer. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans le couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal. Tom Jedusor attendait le début du cours, les bras croisés. "Elle est sérieuse ?" se demanda Abraxas avant d'informer la Serdaigle :

\- Je ne crois pas que Tom soit intéressé par ton association de minables, Shacklebolt.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment avant de se retourner. Trois Serpentard lui faisaient face, mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner et poussa un soupir méprisant avant de quitter dignement les lieux.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin du premier cours de l'après-midi retentit. Les garçons rejoignirent Tom alors que les deuxième année de Serpentard et Poufsouffle sortaient de la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. Alphard s'approcha d'Edouard et demanda :

\- Vous êtes allés voir le cours de Vol ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Druella s'en est bien sortie.

\- Mais Ginnia Warlow n'a même pas réussi à décoller, intervint Abraxas. Elle a peut-être eu tort de manger à midi. Elle aurait été plus légère. Franchement Tom, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le préfet. Inutile de t'inquiéter à cause d'elle.

\- M'inquiéter ? répéta Tom en lui lançant un regard noir. Pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse me nuire.

Le préfet écarta Alphard et entra dans la salle de cours. Edouard secoua la tête en soupirant :

\- Tu as encore raté une occasion de te taire, Brax.

\- La ferme, grogna Abraxas en rejoignant Tom à l'intérieur de la classe.

Le professeur Têtenjoy était en train de pousser les pupitres dans le fond de la salle. "Et mince..." pensa Abraxas déprimé à l'idée de faire un cours pratique. Lorsque les Gryffondor et le reste des Serpentard furent présents, Têtenjoy expliqua qu'ils allaient commencer avec des révisions. À savoir, le charme du Bouclier et le sortilège de Désarmement.

\- Vous tenterez ensuite de les lancer sans prononcer un mot, ajouta leur professeur. Cette année sera basée sur l'apprentissage des sortilèges informulés. Et croyez-moi, ce ne sera pas une mince affaire. Allez, mettez-vous par deux.

Tom et Abraxas se placèrent face à face. Le blond frémit en apercevant un rictus au coin des lèvres du préfet. Inutile de demander qui désirait attaquer en premier. "Il a la rancune tenace..." songea Abraxas.

\- Bon... soupira le blond résigné. Prêt ?

\- Expelliarmus ! s'exclama brusquement Tom.

Le sortilège désarma instantanément Abraxas. Mais Tom devait y avoir mis plus de force que nécessaire, car le blond tomba à la renverse. Les fesses par terre, Abraxas lança un regard noir aux élèves qui riaient de lui.

\- Mr Malefoy, soupira la vieille Têtenjoy. Dois-je vous réapprendre comment on lance un charme du Bouclier ?

\- Je sais le faire ! s'emporta le blond. Mais Tom m'a pris par surprise.

\- Désolé, j'ai cru que tu disais que tu étais prêt, s'expliqua le préfet en arborant toujours son sourire sadique.

\- Hum, marmonna Abraxas en se relevant sous les regards compatissants d'Edouard et Thadeus.

\- Recommencez, ordonna Têtenjoy. Ensuite, je vous regarderai lancer le sort de Désarmement, Mr Malefoy. Il me semble que c'est à cause de cela que vous n'avez eu qu'un "Acceptable" à votre BUSE de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Les rires reprirent, accompagnés de murmures moqueurs : _même pas fichu de lancer un simple sortilège de Désarmement_.

Abraxas serra les dents. Il en savait plus sur la défense contre les forces du Mal que tous ces idiots réunis. Pour ce qui était de la théorie, Abraxas était incollable. Il avait juste un petit problème avec la pratique. "Si seulement je savais pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce qui me bloque ?" s'interrogea-t-il pour la énième fois. Lors du deuxième essai, il arrêta avec succès le sortilège de Tom. Le préfet ne pouvait plus tricher maintenant que Têtenjoy les observait. "Charme du Bouclier, ok" pensa Abraxas en regagnant un peu de confiance. "Maintenant..."

\- Expelliarmus ! s'exclama le blond.

Tom lança son charme du Bouclier au même moment. Mais la protection fut inutile, vu qu'il n'y avait rien à bloquer. Abraxas venait encore de rater son coup.

\- C'est pas vrai ! s'emporta le jeune Malefoy en secouant sa baguette.

\- Inutile de s'énerver, l'arrêta Têtenjoy en lui attrapant le poignet. Vous allez blesser quelqu'un. Concentrez-vous et réessayez.

Mais le résultat ne fut pas plus probant la seconde fois. Après cinq essais infructueux, Têtenjoy fut obligée de passer à la seconde partie du cours et l'encouragea à s'entrainer tous les jours dès qu'il aurait un moment de libre. Abraxas était rouge de honte et de colère envers lui-même. Heureusement, il fut l'un des rares qui réussit à lancer son charme du Bouclier sans prononcer un mot.

\- Tu es un vrai mystère, lui dit Edouard à la sortie du cours. En classe de sortilèges, tu es l'un des meilleurs. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de la défense contre les forces du Mal, tu te vautres sur des trucs basiques comme le sortilège de Confusion ou le maléfice d'Entrave.

\- Merci de me remonter le moral, ironisa son ami alors qu'ils descendaient les étages.

\- Fais en sorte de réussir au moins le sortilège de Désarmement avant la fin de l'année, lui conseilla Thadeus. Ou Têtenjoy va te jeter de la classe d'ASPIC, peu importe tes connaissances théoriques.

\- On peut passer à autre chose ? s'énerva Abraxas.

\- Oui, regardez, dit Edouard en désignant l'entrée du couloir de métamorphose. Shacklebolt vient de piéger nos première année.

En effet, la Serdaigle était en train de distribuer ses tracts aux jumeaux Croupton et à Druella tout en vantant les mérites de la _Protection et Union avec les Exclus de la Sorcellerie_.

\- La "**pues**" ? demanda Bartémius avec circonspection.

\- La P.U.E.S ! le reprit la sixième année. Nous soutenons et venons en aide aux Cracmols et aux né-Moldus rabaissés par les autres sorciers. De plus, je milite personnellement pour encourager l'amitié entre sorciers et Moldus.

\- Arrêtes Shacklebolt, tu vas finir par me faire vomir, intervint Tom d'un ton dégoûté.

\- Jedusor, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un air de défi. Tes propos me désolent. Surtout quand on sait que tu vis dans un orphelinat _Moldu_.

La mâchoire de Tom frémit et son expression passa du dégoût à la haine. Sa main glissa dans la poche où il rangeait sa baguette, mais la Serdaigle ne s'en formalisa pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? continua-t-elle. Tu en as honte à ce point ? Pourtant, sans eux tu ne serais peut-être pas là. Tu devrais être reconnaissant envers les personnes qui t'ont recueilli. Mais au lieux de ça, tu méprises les Moldus et les nés-Moldus comme la plupart des Sang-Purs.

\- **Toi**, tu es une Sang-Pur, lui fit remarquer Edouard.

\- Mais contrairement à vous, je ne juge pas les gens sur des aprioris ridicules ! Ma meilleure amie est une Moldue et, à mes yeux, elle vaut aussi bien qu'une sorcière de sang pur.

\- Tu trahis ton sang, lança sèchement Abraxas. Et tu oses essayer d'entrainer avec toi nos première année ?

\- Pour ton information, il y a déjà quelques Serpentard qui font partie de mon association. Tout le monde n'a pas l'esprit aussi étriqué que vous dans cette maison. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant vers les première année, si vous souhaitez nous rejoindre n'aillez surtout pas peur des représailles venant de ce genre d'imbéciles. Les membres sont anonymes, je suis la seule à connaître leurs noms, et nous communiquons par hiboux. Envoyez moi ce tract avec votre nom pour vous inscrire. C'est gratuit.

\- Gratuit ou pas, il est hors de question que je te soutienne, répondit Druella en déchirant le tract qu'elle avait dans les mains. Tu _pues_ autant que ton association, sale déchet.

\- Tu pourrais rester polie, je suis...

\- Il ne fallait pas traiter mon frère d'imbécile, la coupa Druella en rejoignant Edouard.

\- On dirait que tes bouts de papiers sont inutiles, se moqua Tom.

\- Toi, un jour, je te ferai ravaler ta fierté, le menaça-t-elle. Fais bien attention, car je suis ta rivale la plus redoutable.

\- Ma rivale ? Alors que tu n'es même pas préfète ?

\- Je SUIS préfète ! explosa la Serdaigle en désignant l'insigne qu'elle portait sur sa poitrine.

\- Ah bon ? ricana-t-il. Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.

\- Menteur ! enragea-t-elle en repensant à toutes les réunions auxquelles ils avaient assisté ensemble. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me dresserai toujours contre toi. Parce que je suis une justicière, et toi, tu es le Mal !

"Une justicière ?" pensèrent les Serpentard en la fixant d'un air navrant. Seul Bartémius semblait impressionné par la détermination de la Serdaigle.

-... je suis le Mal ? demanda Tom avant de rire froidement. Pourtant, les professeurs n'ont jamais rien eu à me reprocher.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je me charge de leur ouvrir les yeux.

Tom lui offrit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Abraxas remarqua que le préfet avait sorti sa baguette au moment où une voix extérieure intervint :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Eugenia ?

Un jeune homme roux venait d'apparaître en compagnie du fantôme de la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Ignatus ! répondit la Serdaigle. Tu tombes bien. Jedusor et moi avions une petite discussion. Si jamais ça tourne en duel, je veux que tu sois mon témoin.

\- Il n'y aura pas de duel, c'est contre les règles de l'école, soupira le Gryffondor. Je te rappelle que je suis préfet-en-chef, et que vous êtes tous les deux préfets.

\- Mais il...!

\- Ça suffit, trancha-t-il. Dispersez-vous.

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les minables, lâcha Tom en descendant l'escalier de marbre.

Les Serpentard le suivirent, laissant Eugenia Shacklebolt et Ignatus Prewett derrière eux. Tom jeta discrètement un regard par dessus son épaule, en direction du fantôme de Gryffondor. Était-ce lui qui avait prévenu le préfet-en-chef ? "Je me suis senti très observé au cours de cette heure libre. Et pas seulement par cette stupide Serdaigle. Dumbledore n'aime pas me savoir seul dans les couloirs".

Ce fut seulement au moment d'entrer dans la Grande Salle que les sixième année remarquèrent l'absence de Ginnia.

\- Où est Miss Je-ne-décolle-pas ? demanda Abraxas.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de te moquer, Mr Je-tombe-sur-les-fesses, lui fit remarquer Edouard.

\- Tu veux te battre ?! s'exclama le blond en lui prenant la tête sous le bras alors qu'Edouard éclatait de rire.

\- D'autant qu'elle a réussi à décoller de quelques centimètres avant la fin de la leçon, les informa Druella amusée. En ce moment, elle est avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il l'a retenue après le cours de métamorphose.

\- Je crois qu'il veut lui faire passer une sorte de test d'aptitude, précisa Barbara. Elle s'est encore distinguée tout à l'heure.

"Vraiment ?" pensa Tom en s'asseyant à table. "J'y ai réfléchi pendant plus d'une heure, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à la cerner. Si le fait d'être amnésique est un rôle, pourquoi montre-t-elle ses capacités ? Si son but est de s'emparer du journal, pourquoi m'a-t-elle prévenu qu'elle voulait le voir ? Qui est-elle à la fin ?!"

\- Ah, dit Druella en se redressant sur son banc. La voilà qui revient.

Ginnia venait d'entrer. Elle était seule. Dumbledore ne semblait pas pressé de venir manger. Quelles conclusions avait-il tiré du test d'aptitude de Ginnia ? Les Serpentard étaient impatients de le savoir. Lorsque la petite rousse leur dit ce qu'il en était, ils eurent tous du mal à le croire...

\- Vous devez plaisanter, professeur Dumbledore, hésita Mrs Warlow alors qu'Albus venait de faire irruption dans son bureau. Ginnia ? Le niveau d'une cinquième année ?

\- Je viens de la tester moi-même, acquiesça Dumbledore en s'asseyant face à l'infirmière. Elle a même réussi à exécuter un sortilège de Scellement parfait, sans que je lui souffle la formule.

\- Impossible... elle ne se souvient de rien.

\- C'est ce qu'elle affirme. Et je la crois, elle était sincère. Son passé est un mystère autant pour elle que pour nous. Pourtant, elle pourrait passer ses BUSEs dès maintenant.

\- Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

\- J'espérais votre aide. Lorsque j'ai demandé à Ginnia s'il y avait quelque chose qui la tracassait en dehors de son amnésie, elle m'a répondu : _oui, mais il m'interdit de vous le dire_.

\- Elle vous a vraiment dit ça ? murmura Mrs Warlow choquée.

\- Mot pour mot. Elle a au moins eu le mérite d'être franche, même si elle a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit d'autre par la suite. Avez-vous une idée sur l'identité de ce "**il**" ?

\- Nous avons passé l'été ensemble. Elle n'a rencontré personne d'autre en dehors des médicomages de l'hôpital. Mais... il est vrai que... elle n'a pas cessé de parler avec obstination de Mr Jedusor.

-...

\- Ginnia tenait absolument à le revoir, continua l'infirmière. Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle semble très attachée à lui. Mais... je ne peux pas croire une seconde que Mr Jedusor ait une quelconque **influence** sur elle. Il représente l'élève parfait. Jamais il ne manipulerait qui que ce soit. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ?

\- L'élève parfait, souffla Dumbledore en se levant avec un air préoccupé.

\- Professeur ? s'enquit Mrs Warlow.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangée. Je vous laisse. Continuez à veiller sur Ginnia.

\- Bien sûr.

Albus quitta le bureau et avança lentement vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. _Jamais il ne manipulerait qui que ce soit _? "Ma chère Mrs Warlow. J'ai peur que vous soyez très loin du compte... il est possible que Tom manipulait déjà Ginnia l'année dernière. Se serait-il servi d'elle pour tuer Mimi Warren ? Menait-il une expérience sur la division de l'âme ? Comment ce garçon a-t-il pu entendre parler des Horcruxes ? Même moi, j'ignore les détails du rituel. Il n'y a dans ce château aucune personne, aucun livre qui aurait pu lui expliquer..."

Quoi qu'il en soit, Tom avait obtenu ces informations. Il était du devoir d'Albus de découvrir comment, et si possible, d'inverser ce que Tom avait fait dans l'espoir que Ginnia puisse retrouver la mémoire et témoigner sur les exactions du préfet de Serpentard. "Il aurait forcé une enfant de 11 ans à tuer quelqu'un pour tester la fabrication des Horcruxes ? Pourquoi pas ? Avec lui, il faut toujours s'attendre au pire..."

Dumbledore trouva justement dans le couloir un fantôme qui l'attendait afin de lui communiquer les dernières péripéties de Tom Jedusor. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, alias Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

\- Sir Nicholas, dit Dumbledore sans la moindre surprise. Le dîner est donc terminé.

\- Je l'ai suivi, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, déclara le fantôme. Il vient juste de regagner le dortoir de Serpentard avec ses camarades.

\- Votre mine grave me fait penser qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Qu'a bien pu faire Mr Jedusor lors de son heure de liberté ?

\- Rien, il est resté seul dans le couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal. L'incident dont je souhaite vous parler a eu lieux juste avant le dîner.

Le fantôme lui raconta la dispute entre Tom et Eugenia, à laquelle il avait assisté de loin. Nick avait parfaitement vu le visage du Serpentard s'assombrir dangereusement.

\- Quand je l'ai vu prêt à sortir sa baguette, je me suis précipité pour vous prévenir. Mais j'ai croisé en chemin Mr Prewett qui est intervenu avant que cette histoire ne tourne mal.

\- C'est très bien ainsi.

\- Je vous assure, Dumbledore. Ce garçon était prêt à la tuer.

\- La tuer, je ne crois pas, réfuta Albus en secouant la tête. Il n'est pas aussi idiot. Mais, Miss Shacklebolt peut s'estimer heureuse d'avoir échappé à l'infirmerie. Continuez à le suivre, Sir Nicholas. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il se sente serein.

\- Les gardiens de ce château vous sont fidèles, plus qu'à tout autre. Que ce soit moi, ou le Choixpeau.

\- C'est bien triste pour Armando... Je ne mérite pas un tel dévouement, dit pensivement Dumbledore en posant les yeux sur un tableau représentant un phénix qui se consumait avant de renaître. Mais je vous remercie, et je compte sur vous.

Assis seul dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Tom observait le feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Les flammes dansantes lui rappelaient la couleur des cheveux de Ginnia. Était-elle aussi dangereuse que ce brasier ? Pouvait-elle réellement lui nuire ?

"Je me souviens du jour où Dumbledore a mis le feu à l'armoire de ma chambre. Même à ce moment là, je n'ai ressenti aucune crainte envers lui. Il peut bien me faire suivre, cet homme ne représente aucun danger pour moi. Son _honorabilité_ l'empêche de m'accuser sans preuves. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était de vivre avec l'ombre d'une personne _nuisible_. Savoir que cette personne a les moyens de me faire du tort, et attendre que cela se produise..."

Tom resserra sa cape sur ses épaules. Malgré le feu, il frissonnait. Puis il glissa une main dans sa poche. Tom en sortit son journal. Il était temps de s'en occuper, et de savoir... qui était Ginnia. "Pourquoi cette gamine est-elle si forte ? Tout le monde pense qu'elle peut rivaliser avec moi. En ouvrant le journal, j'aurai peut-être un indice..."

\- Il ne faut pas l'ouvrir, Tom.

Le préfet sursauta si violemment, qu'il lâcha le journal. L'Horcruxe tomba aux pieds d'une petite fille rousse en chemise de nuit qui se tenait entre lui et la cheminée. Tom aurait juré qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là une seconde plus tôt. "Elle a encore transplané sans faire de bruit..." pensa-t-il stupéfait en la regardant se baisser pour ramasser le journal.

\- Rends-moi ça ! lui ordonna-t-il en tendant le bras vers elle.

Mais sa main se referma sur le vide. Ginnia n'était plus face à lui. Elle avait de nouveau disparu. "Non..." songea-t-il avec angoisse.

\- Ne te mets pas en colère.

Tom eut un mouvement de recul alors que Ginnia venait de réapparaître, assise à côté de lui. Le Serpentard la fixa avec des yeux ronds sans qu'aucun mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche. Cette fille était vraiment douée. Trop douée. Tom aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir transplaner ainsi dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut... ?"

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi, dit-elle en lui offrant un regard suppliant. S'il te plait, Tom.

Elle serrait le journal de toutes ses forces contre sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux au monde. Et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, Tom pâlit gravement. "Elle ne va quand même pas se mettre à pleurer ? Les gamins braillards, ça me dégoûte..." Mais plus important, pourquoi tenait-elle tant à ce qu'il ait une bonne opinion d'elle ?

\- Si... souffla-t-il. Si tu ne veux pas que je sois en colère... dis-moi qui tu es.

\- Je suis Ginnia Warlow...

\- C'est faux ! la coupa-t-il en frappant du poing sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Les lèvres de la petite rousse tremblèrent dangereusement. Sachant qu'elle était sur le point d'éclater en sanglot, Tom prit les devants pour la calmer avant qu'elle réveille tout le dortoir :

\- Tu maintiens le fait que tu ne te souviens de rien ? Que tu as tout oublié de ton passé ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Alors explique-moi comment tu arrives à faire tout ça ? Comment une amnésique peut-elle avoir le niveau d'une cinquième année ? Tu te souviens bien des formules et des gestes pour effectuer les sortilèges ? Tu te souviens des recettes des potions ? Tu te souviens comment _transplaner à l'intérieur du château_, **oui** ou **non** ?!

\- Je... je fais toutes ces choses sans m'en rendre compte, expliqua-t-elle. Au moment où j'ai besoin de le faire, j'y arrive, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout ? dit-il sombrement.

\- Je suis désolée ! Si ça ne te plait pas, j'arrêterai de pratiquer la magie...

\- Il est trop tard maintenant pour essayer de te faire passer pour une idiote.

\- Si seulement je pouvais trouver l'autre moitié de mon âme, regretta-t-elle. Je pourrais sûrement répondre à toutes tes questions...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda vivement Tom.

\- Eh bien, le Choixpeau a dit... que je devais trouver l'autre moitié de mon âme pour savoir qui je suis vraiment.

\- Il a dit ça ? Pff ! Non, attends, c'est complètement stupide, se moqua le préfet avec un rire nerveux. Toi ? Tu aurais... fabriqué un... un...?

\- Un Horcruxe, termina-t-elle pour lui.

Ginnia se plaqua une main sur la bouche lorsqu'elle vit de quelle façon Tom la regardait. Comme si elle venait de prononcer la pire des injures.

\- Pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. C'est sorti tout seul, je ne sais pas pourquoi...

\- Si jamais je t'entends prononcer à nouveau ce mot... la menaça-t-il.

\- Je ne le ferai plus, je le promets !

"Une gamine de 11 ans n'a pas pu fabriquer un Horcruxe. Ce n'est pas possible..." Et pourtant, sachant à quel point Ginnia était douée, on aurait pu admettre que... peut-être...

\- Tu me crois, Tom ? s'enquit la jeune fille. Je ne prononcerai plus jamais ce mot, je te le jure. De toute façon, je ne sais même pas ce qu'est une âme. Toi, tu le sais ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais, s'emporta Tom. "Même si j'ignore les détails... de toute façon, personne ne peut connaître _exactement_ les propriétés de l'âme".

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer...?

\- Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, la rabroua-t-il. Donne-moi mon journal.

\- Oh, mais... j'en ai besoin, dit Ginnia en serrant un peu plus l'Horcruxe contre elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse tant dans ce journal ? Serait-il possible que la raison pour laquelle tu en es sortie t'ait _traversé l'esprit_ ?

\- Non, je sais juste que... j'ai besoin... murmura-t-elle.

Ginnia tendit lentement une main vers Tom. Le préfet se recula en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche. Mais Tom réalisa que la fillette ne s'intéressait qu'au cordon noir qui fermait sa cape. Ginnia tira dessus, et le vêtement tomba sur les épaules du garçon. La rousse s'empara du cordon, et elle se mit à ignorer Tom. Le Serpentard regarda son manège d'un oeil perplexe, alors qu'elle nouait avec grande précaution le cordon autour du journal posé sur ses genoux. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? On dirait qu'elle a attendu de faire ça toute sa vie" songea-t-il sidéré. Soudain, la rousse sortit sa baguette. Son geste fut si brusque que Tom n'eut pas le temps de l'arrêter avant qu'elle prononce :

\- **Clausurae**.

\- NON ! s'écria le préfet en lui reprenant le journal.

Ginnia ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. La jeune fille semblait avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait. Tom avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces sur le cordon, le noeud refusait de se défaire. "Elle a scellé mon Horcruxe... je ne peux plus l'ouvrir !"

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! s'exclama furieusement Tom. Défais-moi ce noeud immédiatement !

\- Non, refusa-t-elle en secouant la tête. Il ne faut pas l'ouvrir.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, se plaignit Ginnia en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mais... cette fois... il me faut un mort.

\- Quoi...? souffla Tom éberlué.

\- Cette fois, il me faut un mort ! répéta-t-elle en s'enfonçant les ongles dans le crâne.

Tom n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était exactement les mots... "Les mots que j'ai dit au Basilic avant de tuer la Serdaigle" réalisa-t-il avec horreur. Était-ce une coïncidence ou...? "Est-ce qu'elle est folle ou...?"

\- Pitié, ça fait mal ! cria Ginnia en s'arrachant presque les cheveux.

\- Crois-moi, gronda Tom en lui agrippant les poignets pour qu'elle le regarde. Tu souffriras bien plus si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite le journal !

\- Il ne faut pas... gémit-elle.

\- Ouvre-le !

\- Je ne peux pas ! pleura la fillette.

\- OUVRE-LE ! explosa Tom en la secouant de toutes ses forces.

\- TOM ! s'écria une troisième voix.

Deux bras attrapèrent le préfet par derrière pour le retenir. Tom lâcha Ginnia afin de se dégager de cette étreinte soudaine et il poussa son agresseur au sol. C'était Walburga Black.

\- Tom, dit la préfète-en-chef toute échevelée en levant une main apaisante vers lui. Calme-toi, s'il te plait.

\- Tu oses interférer dans mes affaires ? la questionna-t-il en repoussant rudement sa main.

\- Je suis responsable d'elle, s'expliqua Walburga. Je ne peux pas te laisser la blesser. S'il te plait, peu importe ce qu'elle a fait... je te dédommagerai.

\- Tu ne peux pas, cracha-t-il en lançant un regard venimeux à Ginnia.

La seule capable d'ouvrir le journal, c'était la rousse. "Elle va me le payer !" se jura Tom en laissant les filles derrière lui pour remonter dans sa chambre. Walburga soupira en se relevant. Puis elle mis ses mains sur ses hanches en arborant un air sévère et demanda à Ginnia :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je suis désolée, sanglota la rousse. Je suis désolée, Tom.

\- Il est parti, c'est à moi que tu dois des excuses. Je me suis fait mal à la cheville en tombant, grimaça la brune qui s'accrochait à l'accoudoir du canapé pour se masser le pied droit. Et en plus, Tom va me détester à cause de toi.

Ginnia ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle pleurait maintenant le visage enfouit dans la cape que le préfet avait oubliée sur le canapé. "Je hais les gosses" pensa Walburga en levant les yeux au ciel. "Mais... je l'ai encore entendue. Tout à l'heure, je suis sûre qu'elle a crié : _il me faut un mort_. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez cette gamine ?"

Tom entra en silence dans la chambre des sixième année, serrant de toutes ses forces son journal entre ses doigts. "Elle m'a eu... la sale gamine !" fulmina-t-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit avant de fermer les rideaux. Tom essaya à nouveau de détacher le cordon, que ce soit à main nues ou à coups de sortilèges. Mais rien ne fonctionna. Le sortilège de Scellement était inviolable, excepté par celui qui l'avait lancé. "Où est-ce qu'elle a appris ça ?" s'interrogea-t-il. "Même moi, je n'en ai entendu parler que l'année dernière. Elle me sort par les yeux !"

Soudain, l'un des sortilèges que Tom lança pour vérifier l'état de son Horcruxe lui révéla une information inquiétante. La puissance magique contenue dans le journal se trouvait à un niveau très faible. Pour un Horcruxe, un objet si difficile à détruire ou à altérer... c'était loin d'être normal !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu ?! pesta Tom hors de lui.

Le préfet sauta hors de son lit pour replacer le journal dans sa malle. Dès le lendemain, il devrait retourner consulter le livre de la réserve. Il y avait forcément une explication à toute cette histoire. Tom ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Il devait à tout prix reprendre le dessus sur la situation.

Dans le lit voisin, Abraxas observait le préfet à travers le fin entrebâillement de ses rideaux. Il le vit ranger soigneusement son journal dans sa valise et refermer le couvercle en silence. Il était rare de voir Tom être si attentionné envers un objet qui semblait vraiment futile. "Je me demande ce que cache ce journal ?"

oOo

Durant une grande partie de sa première nuit à Poudlard, Ginny "**parla**" avec Tom. Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé lors de son arrivée au château. Le fantôme de Gryffondor, le Choixpeau, Victoria Frobisher... Tom la rassura. Il était inutile de se tourmenter du moment qu'elle se savait sans reproches. Les fantômes occupaient les lieux depuis des siècles, et même les morts pouvaient devenir gâteux. Nick l'avait sûrement confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre. Quant au Choixpeau, il était espiègle et il aimait parler par énigme. Et, pour ce qui était de Victoria Frobisher, il valait mieux l'ignorer. Si elle refusait d'être amie avec Ginny, Tom prendrait volontiers sa place.

**Tu ne dois pas te sentir seule dans cette chambre, Ginny.  
Je suis là.**

_Je peux vraiment compter sur toi ?  
Je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?_

**Pourquoi douterais-tu de moi ?**

_C'est juste que... la première fois que j'ai ouvert le journal... il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange.  
Je me suis sentie vidée de toutes mes forces, et j'ai même perdu connaissance.  
Dis-moi, Tom... la voix que j'ai entendue juste avant que ça se produise... c'était la tienne ?_

**Oui.  
Pardonne-moi, Ginny, j'aurais dû t'expliquer immédiatement.  
Ce qui s'est passé était nécessaire pour que le journal puisse fonctionner.  
J'avais besoin que tu me prêtes un peu de tes forces pour communiquer.  
Mais je te jure que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais.**

_J'ai eu très peur, tu sais ?_

**Je suis vraiment désolé.  
Je t'en prie, Ginny, ne te sépare pas de moi.  
Ne me range pas dans un coin où je prendrais encore la poussière pour les cinquante prochaines années.  
Je ne veux plus être ignoré et oublié.**

_Je ne crois pas que je pourrais t'oublier, même si j'essayais._

**J'ai de la chance qu'on se soit connus dans une autre vie.**

Ginny éclata de rire et plaqua une main sur sa bouche, de crainte que Victoria se réveille. Oui, la jeune Weasley se sentait très proche de Tom. C'était un vrai mystère. Elle avait peut-être tort de lui faire confiance, mais Ginny ne pensait pas risquer beaucoup à écrire dans ce journal. De plus... Tom était le seul qui ait réussi à la faire rire aujourd'hui. Elle se sentait tellement mieux à présent. _Tellement mieux_.

_Bonne nuit, Tom._

**Dors bien, Ginny.**

La jeune fille referma le journal et elle le rangea dans sa valise avant de se changer pour le reste de la nuit. Puis elle se mit au lit et s'endormit rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres. Ni rêves ni cauchemars ne vinrent la perturber. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla en pleine forme.

Ginny n'attendit pas Victoria pour quitter le dortoir. Elle descendit seule jusqu'à la Grande Salle, essayant de se rappeler le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté la veille avec Percy et interrogeant les tableaux chaque fois qu'elle avait un doute sur la direction. Lorsqu'elle atteignit son but, les jumeaux l'accueillirent à la table de Gryffondor avec des sourires amusés.

\- Tu as retrouvé le chemin facilement ? demanda Fred.

\- Ça aurait été plus facile si vous m'aviez attendue dans la salle commune, répliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant loin d'eux.

\- Ne boude pas, rit George. Tu auras souvent l'occasion de te perdre dans ce château, alors mieux vaut que tu apprennes à t'en sortir seule.

\- Merci du conseil, marmonna-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron arriva avec son meilleur ami. Ginny regretta de s'être placée si loin des jumeaux lorsqu'elle vit Harry s'asseoir face à eux. Hermione les rejoignit peu de temps après. Elle avait l'air légèrement fâchée contre les garçons. "D'après Ron, elle préfère se faire tuer qu'être renvoyée... pas étonnant qu'elle leur fasse la tête pour avoir violé le Code International du Secret Magique".

Soudain, une centaine de hiboux fit irruption dans la Grande Salle. C'était l'heure du courrier. Ginny essaya de repérer le hibou de la famille Weasley parmi les amas de plumes qui virevoltaient au-dessus d'elle pour livrer lettres et paquets à ses voisins de table.

*- Errol ! s'exclama brusquement Ron.

Ginny tourna la tête vers son frère. Leur idiot de hibou venait de plonger tête la première dans un pichet de lait. "La honte..." pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Mais Ginny se trompait, car la vraie honte fut celle de Ron lorsque la Beuglante dans le bec d'Errol explosa. La voix furieuse de Molly Weasley résonna si fort que Ginny crut bien sentir la salle trembler. Ron essaya de se cacher alors que la lettre magique le _pourrissait_ avec la voix de sa mère. Enfin, après une minute de sermon, la Beuglante prit feu. Plusieurs élèves, dont les jumeaux, éclatèrent de rire. Mais Ginny était livide. Elle se jura de ne jamais faire de bêtises qui pourraient la conduire à recevoir ce genre d'horrible message. "Maman est terrifiante..."

\- Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a complètement oubliée, bouda Ginny en remarquant qu'elle n'avait reçu aucun mot d'encouragement pour son entrée à Poudlard.

Le premier jour de scolarité, c'était quand même important. Sa mère avait promis de lui envoyer un petit mot. Ginny était tellement déçue qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite le hibou grand-duc qui venait de se poser près d'elle. Mais l'oiseau la força à lui prêter un peu d'attention en battant des ailes, et il renversa par mégarde le verre de la jeune fille. Ginny pesta en attrapant sa serviette pour essuyer sa jupe tâchée.

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? demanda-t-elle au hibou inconnu.

L'oiseau lui répondit en tendant une patte à laquelle était accroché une petit bout de papier. "Pour moi ?" s'étonna-t-elle. "Mais d'où il sort ce hibou ?" Ginny se dépêcha de récupérer le mot, supposant que sa mère avait emprunté un deuxième hibou rien que pour elle. Mais elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture de Molly, ni celle de son père. Le mot était rédigé à l'encre verte. Cela rappela à Ginny sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard et elle comprit aussitôt qui lui écrivait, bien que cela paraissait très étrange...

_ Miss Weasley,  
Je me permets de vous inviter à prendre le thé avec moi ce vendredi à 15h. Vous trouverez au deuxième étage mon bureau dont l'entrée est gardée par une gargouille. Le mot de passe est : **sorbet citron**. _

_Cordialement,  
Albus Dumbledore._

"C'est une blague ?" s'interrogea la jeune fille en tournant la tête vers la table des professeurs. Le directeur lui adressa un sourire amical. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas d'erreur. D'autant qu'en vérifiant sur l'emploi du temps distribué par le professeur McGonagall, Ginny découvrit que les première année avaient quartier libre le vendredi après-midi.

Le directeur voulait vraiment prendre le thé avec elle ? Ses frères n'allaient pas y croire. Soudain, le hibou qui était resté près d'elle tout ce temps donna un coup de bec dans le bout de papier pour le lui arracher des mains. Et il s'envola avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

\- Hé ! Reviens ! se plaignit Ginny en regardant le hibou quitter la Grande Salle.

Cette fois, c'était certain, personne n'allait la croire. "Je vois déjà Ron me traiter de menteuse, comme pour la baguette magique qu'Ollivander m'a offerte... J'ai oublié de parler de ça à Tom. Il ne m'arrive vraiment que des choses bizarres depuis quelques temps".

Ginny suivit les autres première année de Gryffondor et Poufsouffle jusqu'à la classe de sortilèges en essayant de cacher les taches orangée sur sa jupe. Certains élèves le remarquèrent quand même et se moquèrent d'elle sans vraiment prendre la peine d'être discrets. Humiliée, Ginny se sentit encore mise à part quand personne ne vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Victoria était déjà assise au premier rang à côté d'un garçon de Gryffondor. Ils discutaient avec le professeur Flitwick du Club de Sortilèges. Victoria avait l'air très intéressée. Ginny essaya d'écouter leur conversation, bien qu'il était clair que sa camarade n'avait aucune envie de la voir rejoindre le même club qu'elle. Mais la jeune Weasley s'en contre-fichait. "Je n'ai pas de comptes à lui rendre" pensa-t-elle en sortant sa baguette alors que le cours commençait, sans qu'elle n'ait de voisin de table. Ginny soupira. "Je vais devoir m'habituer à assister seule aux cours".

\- Excusez-moi ! s'exclama soudainement un retardataire en entrant précipitamment dans la classe.

Il s'agissait de Colin Crivey, tenant dans ses mains un appareil photo. Ginny pouvait deviner la raison de son retard.

\- Je cherchais Harry Potter pour prendre une photo de lui, expliqua-t-il au professeur. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver dans le château et...

\- Mr Potter doit être dans le parc, en cours de botanique, l'informa Flitwick.

\- Ah oui ? répondit Colin l'air d'être prêt à courir vers les serres.

\- Asseyez-vous jeune homme, lui demanda le professeur craignant de le voir repartir. Vous aurez toute l'année pour prendre une photo de Mr Potter.

\- Heu, oui... souffla Colin déçu.

À la surprise de Ginny, le garçon s'assit à côté d'elle alors qu'il restait de nombreuses autres places libres. La jeune fille sentit son moral remonter, jusqu'au moment où Colin lui demanda tout bas :

\- Alors ? Tu as revu le fantôme ? Tu sais qu'on l'appelle Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ? Je trouve ce surnom vraiment très drôle.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas revu, répondit-elle froidement. Et il ne me donne pas du tout envie de rire.

\- Je me demande si sa tête tombera encore au moment où vous vous retrouverez face à face. J'aimerais bien être là pour prendre une photo. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour le rembarrer sèchement, mais le professeur Flitwick les rappela à l'ordre en leur demandant de cesser leurs bavardages et il leur fit une démonstration du sortilège de Lévitation en faisant voler une plume. Ginny réussit à l'imiter sans trop de problèmes. Elle en fut rassurée, bien qu'elle aurait préféré apprendre ce matin un sortilège pour nettoyer les taches. La jeune fille avait eu très peur d'être nulle en magie, en plus de ne pouvoir se faire aucun ami. "Heureusement, il y a Tom" pensa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

La matinée se termina sans qu'elle rencontre d'autres problèmes. Ginny profita de l'heure du déjeuner pour remonter au dortoir et se changer. Lorsqu'elle retourna en cours pour l'après-midi, la jeune fille retrouva Colin fou de joie. Il avait enfin pu obtenir une photo de Harry.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas la développer ? s'enquit Ginny les yeux pleins d'envie en attrapant le bras du garçon comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse avant qu'il lui réponde. Tu me donneras une copie ?

\- Heu... si tu veux, répondit-il surpris par tant d'insistance. Je lui demanderai de la dédicacer, et je vais même essayer de rendre la photo _magique_.

\- Mettez-vous en position ! s'exclama Mme Bibine qui leur donnait leur premier cours de Vol sur balais.

Ginny dut lâcher Colin pour enfourcher son balais. La jeune fille était plutôt confiante, vu qu'elle s'entraînait à voler en secret avec les balais de ses frères depuis l'âge de six ans. Mais lorsque Mme Bibine leur donna le signal, Ginny s'imagina soudainement clouée au sol, incapable de décoller. C'était comme si ce coup de sifflet lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Au fond d'elle, Ginny était comme persuadée qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. "C'est stupide ! Je **sais** voler. Allez... reprends-toi, Ginny" essaya-t-elle de se calmer. La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration et frappa le sol avec son pied. Le balais décolla d'une façon légèrement chaotique, mais elle reprit vite le contrôle de sa trajectoire. Ginny redescendit sans problème et réussi ses décollages suivants à la perfection. Elle reçut même les félicitations de son professeur. "Je me demande pourquoi j'ai paniqué comme ça tout à coup..." s'interrogea-t-elle. "Je n'arrivais plus à m'oter de la tête cette image de moi, incapable de gérer mon balais". C'était un sentiment très effrayant. Comme si l'espace d'une seconde, elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. "Je crois que ma désastreuse entrée à Poudlard me met trop la pression. Il faut que je pense à des choses positives".

_2 septembre 1992 :  
Je vais avoir une photo de Harry !  
Je l'imagine déjà sourire en me faisant un signe de la main... j'ai trop hâte !_

**...  
Qui c'est, ce Harry ?**

_Le garçon le plus beau et le plus courageux du monde._

**Je vois, tu m'as l'air amoureuse.**

De nouveau assise sur son lit, Ginny rougit. Elle espérait que Tom ne se moquerait pas d'elle. "Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'écrire. Je dois avoir l'air d'une grosse groupie..."

_Oui, je l'aime bien._

**Inutile de jouer les ingénues maintenant.**

_C'est le meilleur ami de mon frère.  
Mais je n'arrive pas à l'approcher.  
Il m'intimide beaucoup._

**Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi.**

_Ah oui ? Avec mes affaires d'occasion et mes six frères ?  
Il y a de quoi avoir peur..._

**Je suis enfant unique, mais moi aussi je n'étais pas très riche.  
Ça ne m'a pas empêché de faire tout ce que je voulais.  
Il faut saisir sa chance au bon moment.**

_En parlant de chance, j'ai au moins pu avoir une baguette neuve.  
Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais Mr Ollivander me l'a offerte._

**Vraiment ?**

_Je t'assure !  
Je n'ai pas très bien compris, mais il m'a dit que la baguette était à moi.  
Elle fait 33,75 centimètres, elle est en bois d'if, et pour le coeur c'est du crin de licorne.  
Et toi, comment était ta baguette ?_

**Justement, c'est amusant.  
Ma baguette était aussi en bois d'if et faisait 33,75 centimètres, comme la tienne.  
Mais le coeur renfermait une plume de phénix.**

_Ça alors !  
C'est vrai que c'est une drôle de coïncidence.  
On doit avoir vraiment beaucoup de choses en commun.  
C'est pour ça que je me sens si proche de toi._

**Tu as sûrement raison.**

Les jours qui suivirent furent rythmés par les "_Ç__a va, Harry ?_" que ne cessait de lancer Colin dès qu'il apercevait le Survivant. Ginny aurait voulu avoir le cran d'en faire autant, rien que pour entendre Harry répondre : _Salut, Ginny_. "Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à lui adresser la parole ?! Je ne me supporte plus..."

Le vendredi, Ginny entendit Harry parler au déjeuner d'une visite qu'il souhaitait rendre à Hagrid, le garde-chasse. Elle s'imagina que le Gryffondor choisirait d'y aller après manger. C'était une bonne occasion pour elle d'essayer de croiser Harry "_par hasard_" dans le parc. "Peut-être que cette fois j'arriverai à décrocher deux mots" espéra-t-elle en faisant mine de se ballader aux alentours de la cabane de Hagrid. "Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de dire _bonjour_".

\- Tu t'es perdue ?

Ginny sursauta et releva la tête. Hagrid se trouvait dans son potager. Il fixait la jeune fille avec un air étrangement inquiet.

\- Heu... non, répondit-elle.

\- Ça me rassure. Parce que je t'ai vue passer par ici au moins cinq fois en une minute.

La petite rousse piqua un fard. Elle était sur le point de partir à toutes jambes se cacher dans un trou pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Mais Hagrid continua :

\- Tu es la petite soeur de Ron, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je suis Ginny Weasley, murmura-t-elle morte de honte.

\- J'apprécie beaucoup ton frère, c'est un bon ami à Harry. Je suppose que, toi aussi, tu connais bien Harry ?

\- Je... pas... pas aussi bien que Ron, mais... je le connais... un peu... balbutia-t-elle en rougissant encore plus.

\- Je vois, acquiesça le demi-géant avec un léger sourire. J'ai hâte qu'il vienne jeter un coup d'oeil aux citrouilles que je fais pousser pour Halloween. Je parie que tu n'en as jamais vu d'aussi imposantes.

Ginny s'approcha et vit derrière Hagrid plusieurs citrouilles géantes. C'était impressionnant, et certainement pas naturel.

\- C'est du bon travail, apprécia-t-elle. Vous avez utilisé quel genre de sortilège ?

\- Sortil...? Heu... aucun, répondit-il en adoptant à son tour un air très gêné. Vois-tu, je n'ai plus de baguette magique depuis très longtemps donc...

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle septique en jetant un coup d'oeil au parapluie rose que Hagrid venait de pousser du pied dans l'espoir de le cacher.

\- Oui, je n'ai plus le droit d'utiliser la magie, marmonna le garde-chasse d'un ton un peu plus sombre.

\- Pourquoi ça ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- Oh, c'est... c'est une longue histoire. Je ne veux pas te retenir. Mais n'hésite pas à revenir me voir. Harry sera peut-être là et vous pourrez prendre le thé...

\- Le thé ! s'exclama soudainement la rousse. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Heu... 14h55, répondit Hagrid en consultant sa montre.

\- Pardon, je dois vous laisser, s'excusa-t-elle en se mettant à courir vers le château. Bonne journée !

Lorsque Ginny atteignit le deuxième étage, elle était à bout de souffle. D'après les indications de Dumbledore, il lui fallait trouver une gargouille. Heureusement, il n'y en avait qu'une seule à cet étage. Ginny ne pouvait pas se tromper.

\- Heu... bonjour, salua-t-elle la statue avec hésitation en se demandant si la pierre allait lui répondre comme le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

-...

\- Sorbet citron ?

Soudain, la gargouille s'anima et fit un pas de côté, révélant à Ginny un escalier en colimaçon. "Bon... voilà, je vais prendre le thé avec le directeur comme si nous étions de vieux potes. Tout est normal..." pensa-t-elle nerveusement en montant les marches. Ginny craignait vraiment de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Le fantôme de Gryffondor s'était-il plaint d'elle ? Allait-elle être punie ? La jeune fille hésita avant de frapper à la porte du bureau. Tout ça n'était peut-être qu'une erreur. Après tout, le hibou lui avait reprit le message... "Mais il y avait bien marqué _Miss Weasley_".

\- Vous pouvez entrer, miss, l'invita la voix de Dumbledore depuis l'intérieur du bureau.

Ginny retint son souffle. Il n'y avait pas d'erreur, elle était attendue. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte. Le directeur était en train de caresser le plumage rouge d'un oiseau dont la queue était magnifiquement dorée. Ginny avait déjà vu une image de cette créature dans l'un des livres de Percy. "C'est un phénix. Il n'a pas l'air très bien..." réalisa-t-elle en voyant qu'il lui manquait des plumes à plusieurs endroits.

Dumbledore laissa l'oiseau et pria Ginny de s'asseoir face à lui avec un sourire. Il lui demanda si elle souhaitait accompagner son thé d'un peu de sorbet au citron.

\- Non... merci, refusa-t-elle toute crispée sur sa chaise.

\- Vous avez tort, dit malicieusement Dumbledore en se servant lui-même un peu de glace. Les elfes font de merveilleux sorbets.

\- Ah oui ? répondit-elle sans savoir quoi lui dire d'autre.

\- Détendez-vous, la rassura-t-il. Je n'ai rien à vous reprocher. Buvez, je vous en prie.

\- Si je n'ai rien fait de mal... pourquoi suis-je ici ? s'enquit Ginny en prenant sa tasse sans boire une gorgée de thé pour autant. À moins que vous invitiez tous les première année à boire le thé ?

\- Pas tous les première année, avoua Dumbledore. Mais j'avais aussi invité votre mère à boire le thé lorsqu'elle est entrée à Poudlard. Savez-vous que vous lui ressemblez vraiment beaucoup ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà vu des photos d'elle quand elle était jeune.

\- C'était une élève remarquable, très douée pour les sortilèges. Et d'après le professeur Flitwick, vous semblez aussi avoir de bonnes capacités.

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne suis pas...

\- Je me demandais si vous sauriez exécuter le sortilège de Scellement, la coupa-t-il en tournant lentement sa cuillère dans sa tasse.

\- Le... le sortilège de... quoi ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait faite venir ici pour qu'elle passe une sorte de test ? "Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce sortilège ! Est-ce qu'il se moque de moi ? Je viens à peine d'arriver à Poudlard, comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir..."

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Dumbledore en la voyant réellement paniquer. Oubliez cela. J'espère que votre rentrée se passe bien ?

\- Heu... hésita-t-elle. Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de me plaindre, mais à cause du fantôme de Gryffondor ma seule camarade de chambre refuse de me parler. Elle croit qu'il a une dent contre moi ou... je ne sais pas trop. Sa réaction a été tellement violente la première fois qu'il m'a vue.

\- Nick ne pensait certainement pas à mal. Il vous a confondue avec quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ma mère ? supposa Ginny en se rappelant l'insistance de Dumbleore sur le fait qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup.

\- Non, la détrompa le directeur. Une autre personne. Bref, je pense que Miss Frobisher finira par comprendre que tout cela était un malentendu.

"Je n'en suis pas si sûre... à mon avis, Tom sera le seul ami que j'aurai cette année".

\- Y aurait-il quoi que ce soit d'autre qui vous tracasse ? l'interrogea subitement Dumbledore en la fixant intensément.

Ginny serra sa tasse de thé entre ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler de Tom. "Il me confisquerait sûrement le journal et... et alors je me sentirais à nouveau terriblement mal. En plus, Tom m'a supplié de ne pas me séparer de lui. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, il se retrouverait encore tout seul..."

\- Non, monsieur, répondit-elle en croisant les doigts pour qu'il la croie. Il n'y a rien d'autre.

-... bien, souffla-t-il en reposant sa tasse. Si vous avez fini votre thé, vous êtes libre de partir.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle reposa sa tasse pleine sur le bureau et se leva en souhaitant une bonne journée au directeur. Ginny quitta la pièce et monta directement jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle sortit le journal et se mit à écrire à toute vitesse :

_4 septembre 1992 :  
Je viens de prendre le thé avec le directeur Dumbledore.  
C'était vraiment bizarre.  
J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me testait._

**Tu ne lui as pas parlé de moi ?**

_Bien sûr que non, Tom !  
Je n'avais surtout pas envie qu'il confisque le journal.  
Ne t'en fais pas, on reste ensemble._

**Ça me fait vraiment plaisir, Ginny.**

_Tu sais quoi ?  
J'ai vu un phénix dans son bureau.  
Ce serait amusant si la plume de ta baguette provenait de cet oiseau, non ?_

**Très amusant.**

Ginny sourit et referma le journal quelques instants pour écrire une lettre à sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue parler d'un rendez-vous avec Dumbledore pour boire le thé. Ce n'était pourtant pas anodin.

_ Maman,  
Je viens de prendre le thé avec le directeur. Il voulait savoir si ma rentrée se passait bien. Et j'ai été surprise d'apprendre qu'il t'avait aussi invitée lorsque tu es entrée à Poudlard. C'est vrai ? _

_Embrasse papa pour moi  
J'ai hâte de vous revoir  
Ginny_

La jeune fille envoya sa lettre après le dîner en utilisant un hibou de l'école. Le même hibou grand-duc qui lui avait apporté le mot de Dumbledore.

\- Je peux te faire confiance ? demanda-t-elle à l'oiseau avec méfiance.

Le hibou lui lança un regard vexé en lui tendant une patte pour qu'elle puisse y accrocher sa lettre. Puis il s'envola dans le ciel nocturne et Ginny quitta la volière pour retourner à la salle commune. Elle y trouva Colin qui exibait fièrement sa première photo magique. "La photo de Harry" se rappela Ginny en se précipitant sur son camarade. Mais elle fut très déçue. La seule personne qui apparaissait sur l'image, c'était le professeur Lockhart qui se débattait avec le bras du Survivant pour essayer de ramener le garçon dans le cadre.

\- Dis-moi que tu vas en prendre d'autres, dit Ginny à Colin en le fixant d'un air menaçant.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Tryphon21** : tu as raison, ce monde est imaginaire. Arrêtons de nous torturer l'esprit ;)  
Je sais que l'histoire est complexe, ça me fait même parfois un petit peu peur lol. Bisous !

**melysen** : merci de me suivre ! ^^ j'espère que Ginnia et Ginny ne te décevront pas ;) biz

**lulu-neechan** : merci, à bientôt ;)

**JacksonBL** : J'apprécie ton commentaire, merci ^^ Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes aussi Noblesse oblige ! à bientôt ;)


	5. De l'encre

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : De l'encre

Tom se leva très tôt le lendemain matin. Il fila directement dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Le préfet n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange pendant sa toilette. Les autres devaient toujours attendre qu'il ait terminé avant de pouvoir utiliser la salle d'eau. "À quoi ça sert que les préfets aient une salle de bain réservée si elle se trouve à l'autre bout du château ?" songea Abraxas en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Le jeune homme bailla en se passant une main dans les cheveux pour les discipliner un peu. Sa fatigue lui rappela qu'il avait été réveillé hier soir par Tom. Abraxas posa les yeux sur la valise du préfet. Puis il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte de la salle de bain. Tom en avait au moins pour plusieurs minutes. "Je devrais pouvoir regarder vite fait et..." réfléchit le jeune Malefoy en se retournant d'un air tenté vers la malle de Tom.

Abraxas se mordit les lèvres. Il mourait d'envie d'ouvrir cette valise pour lire le journal intime de Tom. Et il succomba à la tentation. Deux secondes plus tard, Edouard le surprit en train de tirer de toutes ses forces sur le couvercle de la malle du préfet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? demanda-t-il à Abraxas en jetant un regard inquiet vers la salle de bain. Tu es fou ?

\- Je veux lui faire avouer, grogna le blond en relâchant la valise qui refusait de s'ouvrir. La preuve qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard se trouve dans cette valise.

\- Arrête ça, il va te tuer.

Mais Abraxas ne l'écoutait pas. Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura en visant la serrure de la malle :

\- Alohomora.

Une détonation retentit. Abraxas fut propulsé en arrière et il frappa le mur de plein fouet en se cognant sévèrement la tête.

\- BRAX ! cria Edouard avec angoisse en sautant de son lit pour rejoindre son ami.

Abraxas était toujours conscient, mais il semblait hagard. Le jeune homme avait l'impression de voir mille étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Thadeus ouvrit ses rideaux en demandant ce qui s'était passé, puis Tom sortit de la salle de bain, propre et habillé. Il posa les yeux sur Abraxas. Ensuite sur sa valise. Le préfet l'avait piégée contre quiconque essayerait de la forcer à l'aide de la magie. Il savait donc ce qu'Abraxas avait tenté de faire et il jeta au jeune Malefoy un regard ombrageux.

\- Il... balbutia Edouard effrayé pour son ami. Il ne voulait pas... il n'a pas réfléchi...

\- Tu devrais te rendre à l'infirmerie, Abraxas, dit Tom d'un ton doucereux. Tu ne m'as pas l'air en forme.

Le préfet lança un dernier regard noir d'avertissement au blond avant de quitter la pièce. La prochaine fois qu'Abraxas tenterait ce genre d'ânerie... il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi bien. "Mais cet idiot m'a au moins permis de vérifier une chose. Mon sortilège de Scellement fonctionne. Ce qui veut dire... que Ginnia est la seule capable de déjouer mon sortilège. Alors que je suis incapable de contrer le sien ! Elle me sort vraiment par les yeux !"

\- J'espère que tu as compris la leçon maintenant, gronda Edouard lorsque le préfet fut à distance. Comme l'a dit Cygnus, seul un profond demeuré oserait fouiller dans les affaires de Tom !

\- Garde tes "_je te l'avais bien dit_" pour plus tard, marmonna Abraxas en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. Aide-moi, il faut vraiment que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

Le jeune Malefoy lui présenta une main tâchée de sang. Il s'était ouvert le crâne. Et en plus du tournis, Abraxas avait la nausée.

\- Accroche-toi, l'encouragea Edouard en le relevant avec l'aide de Thadeus.

Tom ne prit pas la direction de la Grande Salle, mais celle de la bibliothèque. Il était décidé cette fois à emprunter l'ouvrage d'Owle Bullock pour l'étudier en détails. Le préfet se rendit directement dans la réserve, mais il ne trouva nulle part _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_. Lorsqu'il interrogea la bibliothécaire, elle lui répondit que Dumbledore avait emprunté le livre la veille au soir.

\- Quoi ? demanda Tom d'une voix sourde.

\- Oui, il m'a demandé si je vous avais vu travailler sur certains ouvrages en particulier.

-...

\- Je me disais aussi que vous fréquentiez un peu trop la réserve...

\- Je suis préfet, la coupa-t-il froidement. Ça me donne le droit de consulter n'importe quel livre de cette bibliothèque, autant que je le souhaite. Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre sur ce sujet.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore semble penser le contraire.

\- Pour combien de temps a-t-il emprunté le livre ? s'enquit Tom en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Il a dit qu'il s'agissait, je cite,_ d'un_ _emprunt de longue durée,_ répondit-elle d'un ton railleur.

Tom lui lança un regard chargé d'éclairs avant de quitter à grands pas la bibliothèque. Dumbledore devait maintenant avoir deviné ce qu'il tramait. Ou du moins en partie. "Le Choixpeau a dû lui répéter ce qu'il a dit à Ginnia. Le fait qu'elle n'avait qu'une moitié d'âme. Il sait donc qu'elle a fabriqué un Horcruxe et que je suis impliqué. Je me demande s'il pense que j'ai poussé Ginnia à tuer la Serdaigle ? Il n'est peut-être pas encore certain que j'ai moi-même fabriqué un Horcruxe. Et même deux. Je dois tout faire pour éviter qu'il en ait la certitude" décida Tom en tripotant nerveusement la bague des Gaunt qu'il portait au doigt. Depuis qu'il avait fabriqué son deuxième Horcruxe, Tom ressentait en permanence cet étrange malaise au creux de sa poitrine. Encore plus dans des moments comme ceux-ci, où il était très contrarié.

Sans le livre d'Owle Bullock, comment allait-il résoudre ses problèmes ? C'était le seul ouvrage qui donnait des explications claires sur les Horcruxes. "Je veux absolument savoir quel est le lien entre Ginnia et mon journal. Elle a peut-être... fabriqué son Horcruxe en même temps que moi... il y a eu une interférence... il faut que je sache !" Tom n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que cette gamine ait pu commettre un meurtre et qu'elle ait pu en savoir assez sur les Horcruxes pour en fabriquer un.

Mrs Warlow garda Abraxas à l'infirmerie pour la journée. Elle lui avait diagnostiqué un traumatisme crânien léger et il devait absolument rester couché. Elle le garderait peut-être même pour la nuit si ses nausées ne passaient pas. "Tu es vraiment trop bête, Brax" songea Edouard avec inquiétude. "Il aurait pu t'arriver bien pire. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, moi, si je perds mon meilleur ami ?"

\- Mr Rosier, l'interpela Dumbledore. À votre tour.

\- Pardon ? demanda Edouard en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Je vous demande de transformer ce chat en pierre. Avec l'autorisation de Miss Prescott, bien sûr, ajouta le professeur en se tournant vers la Serpentard qui avait insisté pour les accompagner au cours de Vol.

\- Heu... oui. Si c'est Edouard, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit-elle tout de même un peu inquiète pour son chat.

Edouard se leva pour rejoindre le bureau de Dumbledore sur lequel était assis un petit chaton blanc. Le professeur leur avait déjà fait la démonstration avec un hibou, mais les élèves devaient commencer avec un animal plus petit. Le chat miaula lorsque Edouard pointa sa baguette sur lui. "Tu es très mignon, mais... je n'ai pas le choix, désolé".

\- Duro !

Le chaton cessa aussitôt de miauler et il se rigidifia. Ce n'était plus qu'une très jolie petite sculpture de pierre. Nina Prescott se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour étouffer un gémissement horrifié.

\- Très bien, apprécia Dumbledore. Maintenant, vous allez faire s'animer la pierre.

\- Piera locomotor, lança Edouard.

Le chat de pierre se mit brusquement à bouger et il commença à faire sa toilette, comme si son aspect n'avait pas changé.

\- Parfait, le félicita Albus. Dix points pour Serpentard. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires, le cours est terminé.

Le professeur annula les sortilèges lancés par Edouard pour rendre son aspect normal au chaton qu'il confia à la Serpentard. Dumbledore s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe quand il remarqua qu'un élève trainait à ranger ses affaires.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose, Tom ?

Le préfet qui était en train d'inspecter la pièce du regard tourna la tête vers le professeur de métamorphose. Tom sourit.

\- Non, monsieur.

Le Serpentard prit son sac et quitta tranquillement la pièce. Dumbledore devait certainement garder le livre dans son bureau, ou dans ses appartements. Tom devait absolument trouver un moyen de le récupérer, et faire en sorte de forcer Ginnia à ouvrir le journal.

\- Edouard !

À l'autre bout du couloir de métamorphose, Druella faisait signe à son frère dans la marée d'élèves qui essayaient de rejoindre leur prochain cours. La petite blonde joua des coudes pour atteindre les sixième année.

\- Ed, il paraît que le professeur Slughorn a invité les membres de son club à dîner samedi prochain. C'est vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas encore reçu de message, répondit Edouard en se concertant du regard avec Thadeus. Qui t'a dit ça ?

\- C'est Ginnia, expliqua Druella en pointant son doigt derrière son dos. N'est-ce pas ?

La jeune Rosier se retourna, mais elle ne trouva que les jumeaux Croupton à ses côtés.

\- Ben... où elle est passée ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Barbara toute aussi surprise. Elle était derrière nous il y a une minute. Barty ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? s'exaspéra-t-il. Je ne suis pas sa nounou.

\- Elle a dû se perdre dans toute cette foule, s'inquiéta Druella. Mince... j'avais promis à Walburga que tout irait bien.

"Non, elle ne s'est pas perdue" pensa Tom en crispant sa mâchoire. Il était certain d'avoir aperçu Ginnia au moment où Druella avait interpellé Edouard. Mais la petite rousse s'était volatilisée à la seconde où elle avait croisé le regard de Tom. Et cet incident se reproduisit souvent au cours des jours qui suivirent. Chaque fois que Ginnia se trouvait face à Tom, elle disparaissait. La gamine n'assistait même plus aux repas, sachant qu'elle l'y croiserait. "Elle sait que je veux la forcer à rouvrir le journal" devina Tom. "Depuis le début elle ne cesse de me courir après, et maintenant, elle me fuit comme la peste". De plus, le préfet ne supportait pas le fait d'être devenu celui condamné à la poursuivre.

\- On dirait que Ginnia joue encore à cache-cache, se moqua Edouard en regardant Walburga descendre hâtivement le grand escalier de marbre avec un air furieux.

Soudain, elle trébucha sur la dernière marche, et la préfète-en-chef s'étala par terre de tout son long. La plupart des élèves présents dans le hall éclatèrent de rire. Seule Lucrétia se précipita vers sa cousine pour l'aider à se relever.

\- C'est bon, lâche-moi, marmonna Walburga en la repoussant pour se relever seule.

\- Ça fait des jours que tu boites, lui lança Lucrétia exaspérée. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'assiste pour gérer une petite foulure de rien du tout !

\- On ne dirait pas. Ça te plait de passer pour une idiote devant tout le monde ?

Rouge de rage et de honte, Walburga jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire aux personnes qui la fixaient toujours avec moquerie. Elle serra les dents et les poings. Au contraire, elle avait horreur de ça. Walburga ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on la regarde avec condescendance. "Plutôt mourir que me ridiculiser ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de cette gamine..." fulmina-t-elle. Walburga posa les yeux sur Tom, et son visage devint encore plus rouge. La préfète-en-chef fila vers les cachots aussi vite que sa cheville le lui permit, et elle disparut en bousculant Orion et Cygnus.

\- Wow, souffla Abraxas. Je n'ai jamais vu Walburga dans cet état.

\- Ginnia est en train de l'user, approuva Thadeus.

\- Cette gamine est vraiment bizarre. Elle joue les courants d'air exprès. Je me demande si elle va se montrer au dîner de Slughorn.

\- On te racontera ça plus tard, dit Edouard en tapotant l'épaule d'Abraxas. C'est vraiment bête que tu sois le seul parmi nous qui ne fasse pas partie du club.

Abraxas fronça les sourcils et lui offrit un sourire crispé. Une expression très étrange qu'il adressait toujours à son ami chaque fois qu'Edouard lui rappelait que Slughorn le voyait comme le plus stupide parmi les quatre garçons de sixième année.

\- J'espère que tu n'es pas vexé, continua Edouard. On sait tous que tu es très intelligent. Mais... si seulement tu étais un peu plus intéressant...

\- FOUT LE CAMP ! explosa Abraxas. J'espère que tu t'étoufferas lors de ce dîner !

\- Oh, Brax, je plaisantais ! rit le jeune Rosier en regardant son ami rejoindre rapidement la Grande Salle.

\- PAS MOI ! cria le blond depuis l'intérieur de la salle.

\- Bon, on peut y aller, pouffa Edouard en accompagnant Tom et Thadeus vers les cachots.

"Je suis rassuré, il est en pleine forme" songea Ed en gardant le sourire jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn. Il était inquiet pour Abraxas depuis sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Depuis que son ami avait essayé de forcer la valise de Tom. Le préfet n'avait pas eu l'air de souhaiter se venger davantage. En vérité, Tom semblait préoccupé par autre chose qu'Abraxas ces derniers temps. "Ça ne serait pas encore... non, Tom n'est pas du genre à ruminer sur une gamine. Sur qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Il l'a dit, personne ne peut lui nuire". Pourtant, vu le regard qu'elle lança à Tom dès son entrée dans le bureau de Slughorn, Eugenia Shacklebolt semblait prête à relever le défi. Elle était assise avec les trois autres membres du club : Nestor Lestrange, Jacob Avery et Barnabas Cuffe.

\- Depuis quand elle fait partie du club celle-là ? demanda Tom à Thadeus.

\- Depuis aussi longtemps que toi ! explosa la Serdaigle qui s'attendait à une remarque de ce genre. Ne fais pas semblant de l'ignorer alors que ça fait déjà quatre ans...

\- Où est Slughorn ? interrogea-t-il les autres en l'ignorant royalement.

\- Il accueille son invité surprise, répondit Nestor amusé de voir Tom tourner la Serdaigle en ridicule.

\- Il s'agit de Hamish MacFarlan, les informa Barnabas. Le célèbre poursuiveur des Pies de Montrose.

\- Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir à l'avance ? lui demanda Eugenia sidérée.

\- Disons que j'ai un don pour recueillir des informations. C'est bien pour ça que je suis dans le club, lui rappela le Pousouffle amusé.

\- Alors donne-nous un autre scoop. Sur l'un d'entre nous par exemple, suggéra-t-elle en glissant un imperceptible regard vers Tom.

"Vas-y... continue à me provoquer" pensa dangereusement le préfet de Serpentard. Mais était-il vraiment possible que Barnabas Cuffe dispose d'informations secrètes sur Tom ?

\- Hum... réfléchit Barnabas avant de pointer un doigt vers Eugenia. Tu as pris deux kilos cet été.

\- C'EST FAUX ! cria-t-elle en rougissant alors que les garçons ricanaient autour d'elle.

\- Eh bien ! intervint Slughorn en entrant accompagné d'un homme roux bien bâti. Miss Shacklebolt, toujours aussi énergique ? Mais je vous demande un peu de calme. Voici le célèbre Hamish MacFarlan. Je suis sûr que vous le connaissez tous.

\- Quelle surprise, plaisanta Barnabas en serrant la main du poursuiveur.

\- Cela m'étonnerait, dit Slughorn en adressant un clin d'oeil au Poufsouffle avant d'entrainer le joueur vers les Serpentard. Mon cher Hamish, laissez-moi vous présenter Edouard Rosier. Il est, lui aussi, un véritable prodige du Souaffle. D'ailleurs, je le crois digne d'entrer dans l'équipe la plus victorieuse de l'Histoire !

\- Vous souhaitez rejoindre les Pies ? s'enquit gentiment Hamish en serrant la main d'Edouard.

\- Ce serait un honneur, répondit le garçon aux yeux bleus en souriant légèrement. Mais, je n'ai pas encore...

\- Ne soyez pas modeste, Edouard, le coupa Slughorn en lui administrant une grande tape dans le dos. Vous avez **déjà** le niveau d'un champion. N'est-ce pas, Tom ?

\- Certainement. Tom Jedusor, se présenta le préfet en tendant la main à Hamish.

Tom n'aimait pas voir toute l'attention être monopolisée par un autre membre du club, même si c'était Edouard. Et Slughorn enfonça le couteau dans la plaie en oubliant de faire l'éloge du préfet de Serpentard. Le professeur était trop occupé à s'interroger sur l'absence de Ginnia. Il l'avait pourtant informée lui-même en tout premier.

\- Je tenais tant à en apprendre plus sur elle, regretta Horace. Une prochaine fois. Allons, mettons-nous à table. Thadeus, j'espère que vous avez des nouvelles de votre soeur. Se plait-elle toujours à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers ? Un vrai gâchis, si vous voulez mon avis. Elle pourrait facilement devenir ministre de la Magie malgré son jeune âge.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça l'intéresse, répondit Thadeus.

\- J'espère devenir la plus jeune ministre de la Magie, intervint Eugenia.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas de vous, mais... je crois qu'il va falloir vous battre avec Tom, s'enthousiasma Slughorn.

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur, répondit-elle d'un ton sec en affrontant le Serpentard du regard.

"C'est là ta plus grande erreur" pensa le préfet en lui adressant un rictus. À la fin du repas, Hamish MacFarlan en savait assez sur les membres du club pour écrire leur biographie. Mais Slughorn avait surtout insisté sur les talents d'Edouard en matière de Quidditch. Même un idiot aurait compris qu'il souhaitait que Hamish recommande le Serpentard au capitaine de l'équipe des Pies de Montrose.

\- Slughorn exagère, soupira Edouard le lendemain alors qu'ils quittaient leur dortoir. J'ai encore un bout de temps à passer ici avant de pouvoir devenir joueur professionnel.

\- Tu réalises que tu vas sûrement entrer dans la meilleure équipe du championnat grâce à lui ? demanda Abraxas sidéré par son manque d'enthousiasme.

\- Ouais, mais...

\- COMMENT ?! _Ce n'est pas si grave _?!

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent en entrant dans le hall. Dumbledore était en train de hurler sur Dippet. Ce n'était pas une scène à laquelle on assistait tous les jours... Tous les élèves étaient conscients que Dumbledore avait plus d'autorité qu'Armando, mais le professeur de métamorphose ne s'était encore jamais permis d'élever ainsi la voix face à lui en public.

\- Les livres de la réserve traitent tous de sujets plus ou moins délicats, s'expliqua Dippet avec fébrilité. C'est bien pour ça que leur accès est restreint...

\- Ce qu'il y a dans ce livre n'est pas _délicat,_ Armando, le coupa Albus en lui mettant un bouquin sous le nez. Mais **très dangereux**. Cet ouvrage n'a rien à faire dans la bibliothèque d'une école. Réserve ou pas.

\- Vous l'avez retiré des rayonnages. Tout est réglé...

\- Rien n'est réglé tant que vous n'aurez pas fait inspecter chaque livre de la bibliothèque pour en éliminer les plus malsains. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte... ce livre...

Albus se tut en remarquant la présence des Serpentard, et surtout, celle de Tom. Le préfet avait immédiatement reconnu l'ouvrage que Dumbledore tenait dans sa main : _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_.

\- Je vous supplie de suivre mon conseil, Armando, termina Dumbledore en laissant le directeur pour monter l'escalier de marbre.

Albus avait bien vu la lueur avide dans le regard du Serpentard. Tom souhaitait fortement récupérer le livre traitant des Horcruxes. "Je ne peux pas le permettre. Ce livre n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver à Poudlard" songea Dumbledore en posant les yeux sur le nom de l'auteur inscrit sur la reliure. "Owle Bullock ? C'est une plaisanterie ? Elle est de très mauvais goût..."

Lors du déjeuner, Alphard interrogea les première année sur l'absence répétée de Ginnia aux repas. Il s'inquiétait pour la santé de la jeune fille. Barbara le rassura. Ginnia mangeait à l'infirmerie avec Mrs Warlow.

\- Elle va bien, c'est juste qu'elle est un peu perturbée...

\- Un peu perturbée ? la coupa Bartémius. Qu'elle disparaisse sans explication, ça passe encore. Mais elle a bien failli mettre le feu à la serre tout à l'heure !

\- Le feu ? s'étonna Abraxas.

\- Elle a incendié un Géranium Dentu en cours de botanique, les informa le garçon.

\- Ginnia est entrée en crise quand il a essayé de la mordre, expliqua Druella. Elle a crié plusieurs fois : _je ne dois pas me blesser_. Et elle a littéralement réduit le géranium en cendres. Son sortilège de Feu était vraiment impressionnant.

\- On aurait pu tous y passer ! éclata Bartémius.

\- Elle était effrayée, le calma Barbara. Mrs Warlow dit que Ginnia a une peur bleue des piqûres.

\- Moi aussi, je n'aime pas me faire piquer ou mordre, répliqua son frère. Mais je ne réagis pas aussi violemment qu'elle.

\- Ginnia est spéciale, la défendit Alphard. Elle a perdu tous ses souvenirs. On ne peut pas se mettre à sa place.

\- Moi, je dis qu'elle est folle.

Bartémius reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Druella. En peu de temps, elle avait appris à apprécier Ginnia. Certes, la jeune Rosier devait admettre que la rousse agissait bizarrement. Mais ça ne la dérangeait pas. Ginnia était quelqu'un d'intéressant.

De son côté, Tom ne pouvait que donner raison à Bartémius. L'esprit de Ginnia était loin d'être sain. Et elle continua à l'éviter par tous les moyens au cours des semaines qui suivirent. Le pire c'était que, paradoxalement, Tom sentait qu'elle l'observait. Il avait constamment l'impression de l'avoir sur ses talons, mais dès qu'il tournait les yeux vers elle, Ginnia disparaissait.

"Elle veut me suivre ou me fuir ? Il faudrait choisir !" fulmina-t-il alors qu'il marchait avec ses camarades dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Le directeur leur avait accordé leur première sortie le 31 octobre. Toutes les boutiques étaient décorées aux couleurs d'Halloween.

\- Vous devez porter quelque chose de spécial pour ce soir ? demanda Lucrétia à Thadeus. Je veux dire, pour la fête de Slughorn.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- J'attends de voir celui qui demandera à Tom de s'habiller en orange, pouffa Abraxas.

Edouard lui donna une tape derrière la tête. Heureusement, Tom n'avait pas relevé la plaisanterie.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? s'étonna Walburga en lançant un regard de côté à sa cousine. Quelqu'un t'aurait invitée ?

-...

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? proposa Nott.

\- Oh... dit Lucrétia surprise. Oui, merci Thadeus.

Abraxas et Walburga lancèrent un regard envieux à Lucrétia. Eux aussi, ils auraient bien voulu assister au moins une fois à l'une des fêtes de Slughorn. Walburga tourna les yeux vers Tom qui ne lui adressa pas même un regard. Aucune chance pour qu'il l'invite. "Il doit toujours m'en vouloir..." Soudain, Edouard tourna la tête vers Abraxas et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Cette fois, ce fut le blond qui frappa le jeune Rosier. "Plutôt crever, idiot" songea Abraxas en tremblant de rage.

\- C'était pour rire, dit Edouard en se massant l'arrière de la tête. J'ai déjà invité ma petite soeur. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de convaincre Shacklebolt de t'emmener, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

\- Je crois qu'elle est déjà prise, dit Thadeus avant qu'Abraxas ait eu le temps de frapper Edouard une nouvelle fois. Regardez.

Sur leur droite, Eugenia venait de sortir du pub des Trois Balais. Elle essayait de rattraper un garçon aux cheveux roux qui s'approchait vers eux à grands pas.

\- Attends Ignatus ! l'interpela Eugenia.

\- J'en ai assez de t'entendre répéter la même chose du matin au soir.

\- Mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu ! Ils disaient que...

Eugenia se tut brusquement en remarquant la présence des Serpentard. Elle lança un regard noir à Tom qui le lui rendit. Ignatus le remarqua à son tour et il prit la main de la Serdaigle pour l'éloigner. Lucrétia serra les poings de jalousie. "Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ? J'ai toujours eu des soupçons, mais... J'espère vraiment que je ne les verrai pas se présenter tous les deux à la fête ce soir".

\- Laissez-nous maintenant, ordonna Tom aux filles en reprenant son chemin.

Thadeus offrit un regard désolé à Walburga et Lucrétia avant de suivre Tom en compagnie d'Edouard et Abraxas. Walburga fit la moue, vexée. Puis elle entraina sa cousine vers l'ambiance chaleureuse des Trois Balais.

Tom conduisit ses camarades jusqu'à l'extrémité du village. Près de la barrière, trois autres Serpentard les attendaient. Nestor Lestrange, Jacob Avery et Antonin Dolohov. Les sept garçons se réunissaient toujours à cet endroit dès qu'ils pouvaient sortir du château. Les élèves venaient rarement de ce côté du village. Ils pouvaient donc discuter tranquillement. Les trois septième année adressèrent un signe de tête respectueux à Tom.

\- Lord Voldemort, le saluèrent-ils.

Tom sourit. Il se faisait appeler ainsi par les membres de son groupe depuis qu'il avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. C'était seulement lorsqu'ils se réunissaient ainsi, et Tom appréciait à chaque fois la sonorité de ce surnom. Le parfait anagramme de son horrible nom de Moldu. Tom Elvis Jedusor ne signifiait rien pour lui. "Je suis Lord Voldemort".

Une raison de plus pour ses camarades d'être persuadés qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard. Il ne leur avouerait pas tant qu'il serait à Poudlard, mais ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils gardent cette idée dans un coin de leur tête.

Les septième année lui firent leur rapport, au sujet des nouveaux nés-Moldus parmi les première année, ou ceux plus âgés qui se croyaient un peu trop chez eux à Poudlard.

\- Oh, et il y a aussi cette Ginnia Warlow, ajouta Dolohov. Je pense qu'elle est trop douée pour être une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais elle est tellement bizarre...

Les autres approuvèrent, puis tournèrent la tête vers Tom. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire sur Ginnia et préféra discuter avec eux du cas d'Eugenia Shacklebolt.

\- Shacklebolt ? s'étonna Antonin. C'est une Sang-Pur.

\- Une traitresse à son sang, le reprit Abraxas. Vous ne l'avez pas entendue faire l'éloge de son association en faveur des Moldus, des Cracmols et des Sangs-de-Bourbe ?

\- La P.U.E.S, se rappela Thadeus.

\- Peu importe le nom, elle mérite une leçon.

\- Défendre une telle association est impardonnable, dit froidement Tom. Mais elle passe aussi son temps à m'espionner.

\- Oh... tu avais remarqué qu'elle t'observait ? demanda Abraxas surpris. Dans le couloir de défense contre les forces du Mal ?

\- Evidemment. Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Oui... désolé.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle comptait ouvrir les yeux des professeurs à ton sujet, Tom, se souvint Edouard.

\- Elle pense que je suis le Mal incarné, dit le préfet d'un ton détaché.

Les garçon s'abstinrent de commenter. Mais les septième année sourirent légèrement. Eux aussi pensaient que Tom était l'héritier de Serpentard. Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint son groupe, ils s'en étaient pris à de nombreux nés-Moldus à sa demande, sans jamais se faire attraper. Tom était un véritable génie pour monter ses plans. Et comme eux, il haïssait les nés-Moldus plus que tout. Tom était pourtant le seul d'entre eux à ne pas être un Sang-Pur. Mais il défendait leurs convictions mieux que n'importe qui. Et si cette Eugenia Shacklebolt se mettait en travers de son chemin, elle ferait mieux d'être prête à en subir les conséquences.

\- Occupez-vous d'elle, leur ordonna Tom.

La seconde suivante, le préfet transplana sous leurs yeux. Ils n'en furent pas surpris. Ils savaient depuis longtemps que Tom en était capable. Une raison de plus pour le respecter.

Le jeune homme réapparut sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'avait que faire des montagnes de confiseries et autres objets ensorcelés spécialement pour Halloween que lui proposèrent les commerçants dès qu'ils l'aperçurent. Tom les ignora pour entrer chez Fleury et Bott. Il souhaitait se procurer un livre très spécial.

\- _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_ ? réfléchit le libraire. Hum... ça ne me dit rien. En tout cas, je ne l'ai pas en magasin.

\- Vous pourriez le commander ?

\- Je vais voir, dit le sorcier en sortant son livre de commandes.

Il inscrivit sur une page vierge le titre du livre que Tom réclamait. Aussitôt, apparurent juste en face le nom de l'auteur et de l'éditeur. Tom remarqua aussi un chiffre. Zéro.

\- Le livre existe bien, mais il n'est plus édité, l'informa le libraire. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête que faisait Tom. Vous pouvez toujours aller interroger l'éditeur, ils pourront peut-être faire quelque chose...

\- Quelle est l'adresse ? le coupa Tom.

\- Vous trouverez Obscurus Books dans l'allée des Embrumes. Emplacement 18-A.

Le Serpentard sortit de la boutique sans prendre le temps de le remercier, et il se dirigea tout droit vers l'allée des Embrumes. Tom passa devant le magasin de Barjow et Beurk, fermé pour Halloween. Il trouva Obscurus Books cinq boutiques plus loin. Le jeune homme expliqua à l'employé quel était son problème. Au moment où il lui donna le titre du livre, le visage de l'homme s'éclaira.

\- Oh, oui. Je me souviens très bien de cet ouvrage. Nous l'avons édité en hiver 1941. En trois exemplaires seulement.

\- Seulement trois ? s'étonna Tom.

\- C'est une histoire assez étrange. Un homme s'est présenté avec le manuscrit d'un livre et nous a expressément demandé de ne l'éditer qu'en trois exemplaires. À son accent, je crois qu'il venait des pays de l'Est. Il nous a payés grassement pour que nous envoyons ensuite les livres à chaque grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe. Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

\- Mais vous avez sûrement gardé le manuscrit ? demanda rapidement le garçon.

\- Je regrette, mais nous l'avons détruit selon les instructions de cet étranger.

-...

\- J'ai peur de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous. Mais... vous êtes élève à Poudlard ? devina le sorcier en observant l'uniforme de Tom. Vous trouverez sûrement ce livre dans la bibliothèque de l'école. C'est étrange, vous êtes déjà en vacances ?

\- Au revoir, lui lança sombrement Tom avant de quitter la boutique.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas le choix. Tom devait reprendre le livre à Dumbledore. Il avait aussi peu de chances de réussir que de convaincre les directeurs des autres écoles de lui envoyer gentiment leurs exemplaires. Mais Tom ne s'avouait jamais vaincu.

Le soir venu, le préfet rejoignit une nouvelle fois le bureau du professeur Slughorn. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une chauve-souris lui frôla la tête pour s'échapper de la pièce. Par dessus la musique qui résonnait dans le bureau, Slughorn éclata de rire en s'approchant de Tom.

\- Bienvenue ! Vous êtes seul ? Cela m'étonne qu'un garçon aussi charmant que vous n'ait pas trouvé de jeune fille à inviter.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à... commença Tom en remettant en place ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vol de la chauve-souris.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa Horace. Justement, il manque aussi un partenaire à Miss Warlow.

Slughorn fit surgir Ginnia comme par magie. Elle s'était sûrement cachée derrière le professeur dès qu'elle avait aperçu Tom. La fillette baissa les yeux en croisant le regard du préfet.

\- Elle me fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence, dit Slughorn en souriant. Je peux vous la confier, Tom ? Elle est un peu intimidée par ce monde.

En effet, Horace avait invité un grand nombre de ses anciens élèves préférés. Mais Tom savait que ce n'était pas la foule qui intimidait Ginnia.

\- Je vais m'occuper d'elle, accepta le préfet.

Tom vit la rousse frissonner. Et elle tendit une main vers Slughorn quand le professeur la laissa derrière lui pour s'occuper de ses autres invités. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle était tétanisée.

\- Tu savais que je serais là, lui fit remarquer Tom énervé par son comportement. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

\- J... je... balbutia-t-elle en regardant ses pieds. Mrs Warlow m'a dit que... c'était impoli de refuser deux fois une invitation. Alors je... désolée.

Ginnia fit volte-face dans le but de s'enfuir. Mais Tom l'attrapa par le bras avant qu'elle ait pu aller bien loin. La fillette ne pouvait pas transplaner alors que Thadeus et Edouard les regardaient de loin, en compagnie de Lucrétia et Druella. Ginnia se mit à respirer bruyamment, comme prise de panique.

\- Tu comptais te cacher dans un coin de la salle toute la soirée ? l'interrogea Tom. Désolé, mais j'ai deux mots à te dire.

Il l'entraina un peu à l'écart, près d'une table où étaient empilés des dizaines de verres se remplissant par magie de jus de citrouille mélangé à de la réglisse. Tom se plaça avec Ginnia derrière la fontaine pour se soustraire au regard de ses camarades.

\- Tu sais, dit-il à la gamine en essayant de garder son calme. J'ai passé l'âge de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris. Ça suffit maintenant, je veux que tu annules ce que tu as fait.

-...

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! lui ordonna-t-il en serrant son bras un peu plus fort.

Ginnia releva aussitôt la tête. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. "Pas encore..." s'énerva Tom. "Elle ne s'en sortira pas comme ça".

\- Je t'ordonne de défaire le noeud qui scelle mon journal, murmura-t-il dangereusement.

\- Je ne p...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne _peux pas_ ! fulmina Tom. C'est simple, tu tires sur le cordon et tout est réglé. Je promets... que je ne te tiendrai pas rancune pour ce que tu as fait, ajouta-t-il difficilement. D'accord ?

\- Non, Tom, gémit-elle. Je suis désolée. Je _voudrais_ t'obéir mais..._ je ne peux pas_ ! pleura Ginnia comme si elle le suppliait de comprendre. Je ne peux pas...

\- Arrête ça, marmonna le préfet en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Tom regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Il croisa soudainement le regard d'Eugenia qui le fixait d'un air soupçonneux de l'autre côté de la fontaine. Elle faisait mine de se servir un verre, mais ses gestes étaient trop lents pour paraître naturels. Elle trainait exprès pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Tom ne comptait pas prononcer un mot de plus tant qu'elle serait là. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était ce qu'elle avait _déjà_ pu entendre. "Je vais lui faire la peau" se promit-il.

\- Eugenia ? intervint brusquement Ignatus Prewett en passant entre Lestrange et Avery pour rejoindre la Serdaigle. Pourquoi tu mets autant de temps ?

Lorsque le Gryffondor remarqua la présence du Serpentard pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il soupira et attrapa Eugenia par les épaules pour la forcer une fois de plus à s'éloigner. À l'autre bout de la salle, Lucrétia se mordait les lèvres. "Alors ils sont vraiment ensemble ?! Je hais cette Serdaigle !"

Une fois certain qu'ils étaient de nouveau à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Tom baissa les yeux sur Ginnia. Il s'aperçut alors que la petite rousse étouffait sous sa main. Son visage était devenu bleu. Tom la relâcha et elle inspira plusieurs fois profondément. Mais le préfet ne s'en soucia pas. Il venait de remarquer que sa main était pleine de morve. Tom lança un regard électrique à Ginnia. La fillette attrapa aussitôt une serviette posée sur la table et la lui tendit en s'excusant à plusieurs reprises.

\- Mouche-toi, bon sang ! cracha Tom en lui balançant au visage la serviette une fois qu'il se fut essuyé. Et écoute-moi bien. Je me fiche de tes excuses. Je me fiche que tu sois une gamine. Tu vas sérieusement souffrir si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis. Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas me voir **véritablement** furieux.

\- C'est pour ça que je disparaissais chaque fois que tu me voyais, renifla Ginnia. Je voulais tellement être près de toi, Tom. Mais je ne supporte pas... de savoir que je te mets en colère ! Pardon... pardon Tom.

\- Je ne serais pas en colère si tu faisais ce que je te dis.

\- Mais...

\- Mais tu ne peux pas, termina-t-il pour elle. J'en ai assez d'entendre ça. Honnêtement... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas bien dans ta famille ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'une gamine vienne jusqu'ici pour me causer tant de problèmes ?

\- Je ne sais plus ce que c'est d'avoir une famille, murmura Ginnia. Quand les autres en parlent, ça a l'air d'être si important. Mais je ne sais pas comment retrouver la mienne. Et toi, Tom ?

\- Quoi moi ? grommela-t-il las devant tant de sentimentalisme.

\- Où est ta famille ?

Tom ne réfléchit même pas. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et il gifla Ginnia de toutes ses forces. La pauvre petite fille fut projetée vers la table à laquelle elle se retint. La fontaine vacilla et plusieurs verres s'effondrèrent. Ginnia se retrouva à moitié trempée, son visage caché par ses mèches rousses. Tom la fixait, le souffle court alors que la vague de haine qui venait de le submerger s'apaisait peu à peu. La musique avait cessé. Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers eux. Slughorn s'avança lentement en arborant un air inquiet.

\- Par Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? les interrogea-t-il. Miss Warlow ? Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ?

Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu Tom gifler Ginnia. Mais le préfet écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas que du jus de citrouille qui coulait de la table. La fillette s'était blessée la main avec du verre brisé et... "J'y crois pas !" pensa Tom en attrapant d'un geste vif la main de Ginnia.

Il traina ensuite la jeune fille hors de la salle aussi vite que possible. Slughorn l'interpella pour le retenir, mais Tom était déjà loin. Il courait à toutes jambes à travers les cachots pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le bureau du professeur de potions. Ginnia essayait de suivre son rythme en trébuchant. Mais il la tenait fermement et il la jeta littéralement dans une salle vide après une minute de course. À bout de souffle, Tom s'appuya contre la porte qu'il venait de verrouiller. Il fixa Ginnia avec des yeux exorbités. La fillette cachait sa main blessée contre sa poitrine, mais le préfet gardait sur sa propre main les traces de ce qui l'avait tant choqué. De l'encre... Ce n'était pas du sang qui coulait de la blessure de Ginnia. Mais de l'encre !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? demanda-t-il faiblement. Comment c'est possible ?

Ça dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait concevoir. Cette fille, face à lui... n'était pas humaine.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura Ginnia si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine. Il ne m'explique rien.

\- Qui ça, **il** ?

-** Lui**. Toi.

\- Moi ? s'étonna Tom.

\- Il me parle quand je dors. Et parfois, quand je suis réveillée. Il est toujours avec moi. Tu es toujours avec moi.

\- Je ne comprends rien...

\- _Tu fais partie de moi _! s'exclama désespérément la jeune fille.

Tom faisait de son mieux pour essayer de comprendre. "Je fais partie d'elle ? Cette fille faite d'encre ? Qu'est-ce que...?" Le Serpentard retint brusquement son souffle. Mais oui. C'était tellement évident maintenant !

\- Tu n'as pas créé d'Horcruxe, souffla-t-il. Tu **es** l'Horcruxe.

Un Horcruxe qui s'était, allez savoir comment, mélangé à celui de Tom. Ça ne pouvait être que cela. Ça expliquait tout. La raison pour laquelle elle était douée dans les mêmes matières que lui, le fait qu'elle ait un niveau de _cinquième _année, qu'elle se souvienne de choses qu'il avait dites avant qu'elle apparaisse, qu'elle puisse déjouer ses sortilèges de Scellement, le fait que l'énergie magique du journal soit si faible... "Elle se **nourrit** de mon Horcruxe pour se matérialiser. Voilà pourquoi le journal est si précieux pour elle". Ginnia ne pouvait pas vivre sans. Il y avait une petite part de Tom en elle.

\- C'est pour ça que _tu ne dois pas te blesser_, réalisa-t-il. Parce que... tu n'es pas faite de chair et de sang. Mais d'encre ! **Tu n'es pas **_**réelle**_** !**

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer ces mots, Ginnia sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Un coup de poignard dans le coeur aurait été bien moins douloureux.

\- Ça fait mal... murmura-t-elle en serrant un peu plus sa main sur sa poitrine.

\- Montre-moi ta main, dit Tom en pensant qu'elle parlait de sa blessure.

Le garçon ne s'inquiétait pas le moins du monde pour elle. Mais maintenant qu'il avait savait de quoi il en retournait, Tom comptait examiner Ginnia pour comprendre tous les détails. Il se pencha sur elle et retira un éclat de verre de la blessure. Puis il enleva sa cravate pour éponger l'encre avec. Lorsqu'il eut essuyé la main de Ginnia, le préfet remarqua avec surprise que la blessure venait de disparaître. Il n'y avait plus rien, comme si Ginnia ne s'était jamais blessée. "Elle recrée parfaitement les composants du corps humain, même les larmes et... la morve. Mais pas le sang". Et en réalité, Ginnia ne transplanait pas. N'étant pas réelle, elle pouvait disparaitre et apparaitre à sa guise, même dans Poudlard.

\- C'est fascinant, murmura Tom. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour fusionner avec mon Horcruxe. Est-ce que tu étais déjà dans le journal ?

-...

\- Non... je m'en serais aperçu, réfléchit-il. Et ce journal vient d'une boutique Moldue. C'est autre chose. Quelque chose qui a forcément dû mal se passer, voilà pourquoi tu es amnésique. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle le visage toujours caché par ses cheveux roux.

Fatigué de toujours l'entendre répéter la même chose, Tom lui attrapa durement le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Il vit alors la rougeur de sa joue à l'endroit où il l'avait frappée, et les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux. "Elle se donne vraiment du mal pour avoir l'air humaine".

Tom la lâcha et se redressa. Les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment simplifiées. Avoir un Horcruxe ambulant qui risquait de le compromettre n'importe quand n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Personne ne devait se rendre compte que Ginnia était faite d'encre, ou il serait fichu. Il devait à tout prix la surveiller de près.

\- À partir de maintenant, tu resteras aussi souvent que possible dans mon champ de vision, déclara Tom. C'est compris ?

Ginnia cligna des yeux avec surprise. Lui qui l'avait toujours rejetée si violemment... Tom lui demandait... de rester près de lui ?

\- C'est compris ? répéta-t-il.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Arrête de sourire bêtement. Et arrête de pleurer. Ce sont deux choses que je ne supporte pas.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux et en prenant un air très sérieux.

\- Tu feras exactement tout ce que je te dis.

\- Oui, mais...

\- Ça va, j'ai compris, l'interrompit Tom à bout de patience. Tu ne peux pas ouvrir le journal.

\- J'ignore pourquoi mais... je **sais** qu'il ne faut pas l'ouvrir, expliqua Ginnia. Surtout pas.

\- C'est mon Horcruxe qui t'a dit ça ?

\- Non, le détrompa-t-elle. Je le sais, c'est tout.

"... elle garde peut-être des impressions sur son passé" songea Tom.

\- Par contre, Tom m'a dit... continua Ginnia avec hésitation. Il m'a dit qu'il me fallait un mort. Il **nous **faut un mort.

-... il n'a pas été plus précis ? demanda lentement le préfet.

\- Il faut écrire dans le journal.

\- Vraiment ? Explique-moi comment quiconque pourrait écrire dans le journal si tu refuses de l'ouvrir ?

Ginnia haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Tom sentit qu'il allait encore s'énerver. Il préféra laisser tout ça de côté pour ce soir. Il devait se reposer. Peut-être aurait-il les idées plus claires le lendemain ? Mais Tom s'endormit sur cette pensée troublante : si Ginnia n'était que l'Horcruxe... où se trouvait la vraie gamine rousse en ce moment ?

oOo

Le samedi matin, Ginny lisait dans la salle commune la réponse de sa mère à la lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé la veille. Le hibou Grand-duc avait réveillé la jeune fille aux aurores en frappant de son bec à la fenêtre de la chambre des première année. "Il a fait l'allez-retour si rapidement" s'étonna Ginny qui était habituée à la vitesse d'escargot d'Errol. "Finalement, cet oiseau est digne de confiance. Je devrais lui apporter un peu de Miam-Hibou pour le remercier. Harry en a sûrement acheté pour Hedwige. Je pourrais lui demander s'il peut m'en prêter un peu..." Les doigts de Ginny se crispèrent sur la lettre. "Idiote ! Tu es incapable de lui dire bonjour, mais tu penses pouvoir lui demander de te donner quelque chose ?"

\- Idiote. Idiote. Triple idiote, bougonna-t-elle en relisant encore une fois ce que lui avait écrit sa mère.

_ Ma chérie, _

_Avec les frasques de Ron, j'ai complètement oublié de t'écrire. Pardonne-moi. J'espère que tu apprécies la vie à Poudlard. Tu avais tellement hâte d'y aller.  
Je me souviens bien avoir bu le thé avec Dumbledore. Ça remonte à si longtemps. C'est un grand homme, mais il est parfois un peu farfelu. Il croyait que j'avais un lien de parenté avec une certaine Ginnia dont je ne me souviens plus le nom de famille. Une amie à lui sans doute, mais je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. Je devais certainement lui ressembler un peu par hasard. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais j'ai trouvé ce prénom si mignon que je m'en suis inspirée pour le tien. J'ai attendu si longtemps pour enfin avoir une petite fille que je pourrais appeler Ginny.  
Je suis rassurée de savoir que Dumbledore prend soin de toi. Tu me manques déjà. _

_Papa et moi t'aimons très fort.  
À très bientôt.  
Maman._

"Alors c'est de cette Ginnia dont Dumbledore parlait ? Je dois lui ressembler beaucoup plus que maman pour que ce fantôme m'ait carrément prise pour elle. Mais c'est complètement idiot. Ginnia doit être très vieille maintenant. En tout cas, ça ne devait pas être quelqu'un de très recommandable... Est-ce que Dumbledore était vraiment ami avec elle ?"

Ginny sortit de sa poche le journal de Tom. Elle avait décidé de l'emmener partout où elle allait. Ginny ne pouvait plus attendre la nuit pour parler avec lui. Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'écrire un mot dans le journal. Quelqu'un venait de crier le nom d'Harry. Ginny tendit l'oreille. Un garçon tentait manifestement de sortir le jeune Potter de son lit.

*- Bravo, voilà un garçon courageux ! On se retrouve sur le terrain dans un quart d'heure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Olivier Dubois descendit dans la salle commune. Il portait son uniforme de Quidditch. Le sixième année traversa la pièce sans remarquer Ginny, et il disparut de l'autre côté du tableau de la Grosse Dame. "Harry va s'entrainer" devina la jeune fille. "Je vais enfin le voir... dans son uniforme de Quidditch !" jubila-t-elle en fixant avec avidité l'entrée du dortoir des garçons. "Cette fois... je lui dirai bonjour. J'y arriverai". Mais Harry apparut si soudainement qu'elle en perdit tous ses moyens. Vêtu de sa robe rouge vif et portant son Nimbus 2000 sur l'épaule, ses cheveux ébouriffés et son air encore un peu endormi... "Il est trop beau...! Non, je dois me concentrer. Allez... maintenant" se motiva-t-elle avant de balbutier :

\- Bon... Bonjour...

Sa petite voix fut étouffée par des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Il s'agissait de Colin Crivey, portant son appareil photo autour du cou.

*- J'ai entendu quelqu'un prononcer ton nom, Harry ! Regarde ce que j'ai là ! Je l'ai fait développer, je voulais te montrer ça...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil au cliché où apparaissaient Lockhart et une partie de son bras. Il dut partager l'avis de Ginny. Cette photo était vraiment très nulle.

*- Tu me la dédicaces ? l'interrogea Colin.

*- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton sec.

Puis le Survivant s'excusa, il devait assister à son entrainement. Mais Colin ne le laissa pas lui échapper, et il emboita le pas de Harry pour le suivre jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Ginny resta un instant figée, seule dans la salle commune. Trois personnes venaient de passer devant elle et personne ne l'avait remarquée. "Harry ne m'a même pas entendue. Alors que j'ai fait tant d'efforts rien que pour lui dire bonjour..." regretta amèrement Ginny en fixant le passage de la Grosse Dame qui s'était refermé. La jeune fille fourra rapidement le journal dans sa poche et elle se précipita pour sortir de la salle. Si Colin pouvait assister à l'entrainement de Harry, pourquoi pas elle ?

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le terrain, elle ne trouva personne en dehors de Colin qui s'était placé sur le gradin le plus élevé. Certainement dans le but de prendre de meilleures photos. "Les joueurs doivent être dans les vestiaires" supposa Ginny en montant s'asseoir dans un petit coin discret, loin de son exubérant camarade. Elle n'avait pas très envie qu'on la remarque. Fred et George ne manqueraient pas de se moquer d'elle devant Harry. Ginny ressortit le journal et se mit à écrire :

_5 septembre 1992_ :  
_Je suis sur le terrain de Quidditch.  
Je vais regarder Harry s'entrainer, il est attrapeur.  
Et toi, Tom ? Tu faisais partie d'une équipe de Quidditch ?  
D'ailleurs, je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas encore demandé dans quelle maison tu étais._

**J'étais à Gryffondor, comme toi.  
Mais je ne faisais pas partie de l'équipe.**

Ginny était ravie de savoir que Tom et elle appartenaient à la même maison. Elle pensait qu'il aurait pu être un Serdaigle. Tom devait être très intelligent pour avoir fabriqué ce journal alors qu'il était encore élève.

_J'espère entrer dans l'équipe de Gryffondor plus tard.  
Je meurs d'impatience à l'idée d'être la coéquipière de Harry.  
Mais je parie que je perdrai encore tous mes moyens au moment de jouer avec lui._

**Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce garçon t'intimide autant.**

_Harry est si spécial._

**Dans quel sens ?**

_Eh bien... c'est le Survivant._

**...**

_Harry a survécu à l'attaque d'un terrible mage noir, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.  
Il s'en est sorti avec une simple cicatrice sur le front._

**Vraiment ?**

_Mais le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il n'a pas seulement survécu à Tu-Sais-Qui.  
Il a aussi détruit ses pouvoirs._

**Un bébé aurait réussi à faire ça ?  
Ce mage noir ne devait pas être si terrible.**

_Tout le monde craignait Tu-Sais-Qui.  
Il a fait des centaines de victimes.  
Même maintenant, personne n'ose prononcer son nom._

**Mais tu peux me l'écrire ?**

_D'accord...  
Il s'appelait... Voldemort._

**...**

_Il est réapparu l'année dernière.  
Harry l'a encore affronté, et il l'a fait fuir._

**...**

_Tom ?_

**Tu es sûre de tout ce que tu viens de me dire ?**

_Tu ne... me crois pas ?_

**Je te crois, Ginny.  
C'est seulement... stupéfiant.  
Je comprends mieux maintenant ton intérêt pour Harry.**

_Mais tu sais, pour moi, Harry Potter est bien plus que le Survivant.  
Il est loyal, gentil, et il ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger ses amis._

**Harry Potter... en voilà une personne honorable.  
Je crois que je pourrais avoir autant de respect pour lui que pour Dumbledore.**

_Je suis d'accord !_  
_On dit que Dumbledore est le seul sorcier dont Tu-Sais-Qui a véritablement peur.  
Mais il n'a pas de quoi faire le fier non plus devant Harry._

**...**

_Ça ne va pas ?_

Ginny releva la tête en entendant un bruit de discussion. L'équipe de Gryffondor venait d'entrer sur le terrain. Elle vit Harry jeter un coup d'oeil dans les gradins et elle remarqua comme lui que Ron et Hermione étaient là, assis à l'opposé de sa position. La jeune fille se cacha un peu plus dans son coin, et elle put voir Harry décoller avant de faire le tour du terrain. Elle sourit quand il passa devant elle en provoquant un courant d'air qui fit voler ses cheveux roux. Il ne l'avait pas vue mais... Ginny était heureuse de pouvoir le voir. Cependant, son plaisir fut de courte durée. L'équipe de Serpentard venait de s'inviter sur le terrain. Ginny comprit qu'ils étaient venus contester le droit des Gryffondor à s'entrainer seuls aujourd'hui. "On dirait que Malefoy est devenu attrapeur..." devina Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. "Il a sûrement payé pour entrer dans l'équipe". Hermione dit tout haut ce que la jeune Weasley pensait tout bas. Ginny se leva d'un bond lorsque Drago eut le culot de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. "Le sale petit..."

*- Cette fois-ci, tu vas le payer ! hurla Ron en sortant sa baguette.

Ginny sursauta lorsqu'une puissante détonation retentit. L'instant d'après, Ron était allongé par terre, touché par son propre sortilège. Ginny se précipita pour s'appuyer à la rambarde afin d'avoir un meilleur angle de vue. "Est-ce que Ron va bien ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle. Pas vraiment... son frère était en train de cracher des limaces sur la pelouse. Les Serpentard étaient morts de rire. Ginny fulminait alors que Harry et Hermione emmenaient Ron vers la cabane de Hagrid. Soudain, Drago l'aperçut par hasard.

\- Tu suis Potter comme son ombre ? lui lança le Serpentard d'un ton narquois. Une traitresse à son sang, c'est parfait pour lui.

Drago reçut un double coup de batte sur le crâne de la part des jumeaux Weasley. Le coeur serré, Ginny quitta rapidement le terrain. Quel mal y avait-il à vouloir rester près du garçon qu'on chérissait ? Pourquoi devait-on rabaisser son père parce qu'il appréciait les Moldus ? Quand lui donnerait-on enfin un temps de répit ?

_24 octobre 1992 :  
Je me sens très fatiguée.  
Percy pense que j'ai un rhume, mais la Pimentine que m'a donné Mrs Pomfresh n'a rien arrangé.  
Ça m'a juste fait sortir de la fumée par les oreilles.  
Je me suis encore faite remarquer pour rien.  
Pourtant, je dois forcément couver quelque chose.  
Ce n'est pas normal, cette fatigue.  
Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû assister à un nouvel entrainement de Gryffondor sous la pluie.  
Rusard était furieux quand Harry a ramené de la boue dans le château.  
Et ça m'a surprise de voir le concierge essuyer le sol à la main.  
Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas utilisé la magie ?_

**C'est peut-être un Cracmol.  
Tu l'as déjà vu avec une baguette magique ?**

_Non.  
La seule chose avec laquelle il se trimbale partout, c'est son chat.  
Je crois qu'il est amoureux de Miss Teigne.  
Hum... j'ai tellement sommeil.  
Mes yeux se ferment tout seuls._

**Tu devrais te coucher dans ce cas.  
Prends soin de ta santé.**

_Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, Tom._

Le soir d'Halloween, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête organisa une fête pour son 500e anniversaire de mort. Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient y assister. "C'est le genre d'évènement auquel Victoria n'irait pour rien au monde" pensa Ginny en remontant seule à la tour de Gryffondor après s'être gavée de sucreries au dîner. "J'aurais peut-être dû y aller plus doucement sur les Patacitrouilles..." se dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Elle était barbouillée. "Je ferais mieux de m'arrêter aux toilettes avant que Rusard ait autre chose à récurer".

Ginny se trouvait au deuxième étage. Mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha des toilettes des filles, Ginny remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. Quelqu'un l'avait devancée pour donner du travail supplémentaire au concierge. Le sol était inondé. Ginny s'avança vers les toilettes pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Mais au moment où elle allait poser sa main sur la poignée, une voix stridente hurla :

\- JE LES DÉTESTE TOUS !

L'instant d'après, le fantôme d'une jeune fille franchit la porte et traversa Ginny du même coup. Prise par surprise, la jeune Weasley fit un bond en arrière. Son pied glissa dans la flaque d'eau, et Ginny tomba par terre en se cognant la tête. Le choc lui fit perdre connaissance.

Lorsque la jeune fille reprit conscience, elle était allongée sur son lit. Ginny grimaça. L'arrière de sa tête la faisait souffrir. Elle toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit où elle s'était cognée. Elle ne saignait pas, mais elle avait une énorme bosse. "Comment je suis arrivée jusqu'ici ?" se demanda-t-elle en se redressant lentement. "J'étais dans le couloir du deuxième étage, et..." Ginny remarqua soudainement que, non seulement ses vêtements étaient humides, mais ils étaient aussi tâchés par une encre étrange. Une sorte de peinture scintillante. "D'où ça sort ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle en se levant. Elle vit par la fenêtre que le soleil était déjà levé, et Victoria commençait à remuer dans son lit, signe qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller. Ainsi, cela faisait des heures que Ginny avait perdu connaissance. "Je ne me souviens absolument pas d'être montée me coucher..."

Ginny se rendit dans la salle de bain pour retirer ses vêtement mouillés et essayer de nettoyer la peinture. Mais les tâches refusèrent de partir. Elle roula sa robe de sorcière en boule lorsque Victoria ouvrit la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea sa camarade de chambre.

\- Je croyais que je ne devais pas te parler, répliqua Ginny en prenant ses vêtements sous son bras. Au fait, je crois qu'il reste une place de libre dans le club de sortilège. Ça ne te dérange pas si je m'inscris aussi ?

Ginny sortit de la salle de bain avant que la brune ait le temps de répondre. Elle ouvrit sa malle pour en sortir un uniforme de rechange. "Encore un truc bizarre à ajouter à ma liste, Tom". Ginny pensa subitement au journal et se dépêcha de le sortir de la robe fichue. "J'espère qu'il n'est pas abimé" pensa-t-elle en craignant qu'il ait pris l'eau. Mais le journal était sec et intact.

\- Ouf ! soupira-t-elle profondément soulagée.

Malheureusement, Ginny n'avait pas le temps d'écrire à Tom tout de suite. Elle devait absolument se laver. "Je sens l'eau des toilettes" réalisa-t-elle en reniflant ses cheveux avec une grimace.

Une fois prête, la jeune fille descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Mais lorsqu'elle traversa le couloir du deuxième étage... Ginny aperçut un étrange message écrit entre deux fenêtres. En grosses lettres, avec de l'encre scintillante. Juste en face des toilettes.

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.  
ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

* * *

J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre ! ^^ bisous à tous.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Tryphon21** : oula, faute d'inattention, merci !  
Je sais, le vrai prénom de Ginny, c'est Ginevra. En fait, ce que Molly voulait reproduire, c'était le "Gin". Je voulais juste mettre l'accent sur la ressemblance entre "Ginnia" et "Ginny". Ce qui compte là c'est de montrer que l'apparition de Ginnia dans le passé était prédestinée. On comprend dans ce chapitre que Ginnia est l'Horcruxe de Ginny. Or, on a vu dans le premier chapitre qu'au moment où Ginny a ouvert le journal, elle a entendu la voix de Tom murmurer la formule du sort nécessaire pour fabriquer un Horcruxe. Donc, Ginny a été forcée de fabriquer un Horcruxe en 1992, mais Ginnia s'est retrouvée en 1943. pourquoi ? Voilà la question à laquelle il faut répondre.  
Je compte suivre le canon en ajoutant mes petites touches personnelles ^^  
à bientôt ;)

**lulu-neechan** : et oui, Ginnia vient de se transformer en seiche mdr. (je kiffe les sépias, bien citronnées c'est trop bon. à la plancha ! xD) Bref, merci beaucoup ^^ à bientôt

**laloudu77** : On m'a souvent reproché mon manque de description au profit des dialogues. J'ai voulu faire un effort, mais je vois que ce n'est toujours pas ça lol. Et puis cette fic est tellement compliquée, si on ajoute le personnage complexe de Tom Jedusor, je suis obligée de faire des pavés pour décrire ce qu'il a dans la tête et essayer de ne pas vous perdre. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aies fini par accrocher à l'histoire. Tu n'as pas lâché l'affaire tout de suite, je te remercie ! Gros bisous, lalou ;)


	6. Serpents obéissants

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Serpents obéissants

Le dimanche matin, Tom s'habilla avec la tête dans les nuages. Il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il avait découvert la veille. "Ecrire dans le journal pourrait causer la mort de quelqu'un. En absorbant l'énergie vitale, je suppose. Autrement dit, un mort pourrait permettre à mon Horcruxe de se matérialiser lui aussi. Je pourrais avoir un double ?" Être à deux endroits en même temps, voilà qui pouvait se révéler intéressant, surtout s'il pouvait circuler librement dans Poudlard. "Je pourrais facilement pénétrer dans les appartements de Dumbledore et..." Tom s'arrêta alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre. Lui ne pouvait pas le faire. Mais Ginnia...

\- Tu comptes sortir comme ça ?

\- Hum ? marmonna le préfet en tournant vaguement la tête vers Abraxas.

\- Ta cravate. Elle est pleine d'encre.

Tom baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de la nettoyer après avoir pansé la plaie de Ginnia. Le préfet fit rapidement disparaître les tâches et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il s'arrêta de nouveau en trouvant de l'autre côté une petite fille rousse qui l'attendait d'un air sérieux. Derrière Tom, les trois autres sixième année levèrent les sourcils. Que faisait-elle ici ?

\- Aussi souvent que possible, chuchota-t-elle.

"Oui..." se rappela Tom. "J'ai dit ça". Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-elle derrière cette porte ? Cette fille, ce n'était pas un Horcruxe, mais un vrai fantôme. Tom avait un peu l'impression d'être hanté. Il allait peut-être regretter d'avoir demandé à Ginnia de rester dans son champ de vision.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me harceler, lui fit-il remarquer. Ne me colle pas.

Ginnia acquiesça et le laissa descendre l'escalier. Mais elle le suivit à quelques pas de distance sans que Tom se plaigne davantage. Les trois autres Serpentard étaient sous le choc. Que se passait-il entre leur préfet et cette gamine ?

\- Hé, Tom, l'interpela Abraxas en le rattrapant à la sortie des cachots. Qu'est-ce que...?

\- Ginnia ! le coupa la voix suraiguë de Mrs Warlow.

L'infirmière sortait de la Grande Salle et elle se précipita sur sa fille adoptive en bousculant Tom. Warlow inspecta le corps de Ginnia en lui relevant les manches pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée.

\- Le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que la fontaine de verre t'était tombée dessus, s'expliqua l'infirmière en caressant tendrement la joue de la petite fille. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, la rassura Ginnia.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea-t-elle Tom d'un ton brusque. Il parait que vous étiez à côté d'elle, et que vous l'avez emmenée tout de suite après.

\- Ginnia a trébuché et elle était pleine de jus de citrouille, répondit-il aimablement. J'ai voulu lui éviter d'être embarrassée, et d'attraper froid.

\- Oh... souffla l'infirmière radoucie. Vous êtes un jeune homme très aimable et attentionné, Mr Jedusor.

\- Prendre soin des plus jeunes fait partie de mes devoirs de préfet.

Lorsque ses camarades l'entendaient parler ainsi pour amadouer les gens, cela leur faisait froid dans le dos. Un garçon _aimable_ et _attentionné_... ce n'était définitivement **pas** Tom. Comment faisait-il pour être aussi crédible ? Pas moyen qu'il ait emmené Ginnia pour s'assurer de son bien-être.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Abraxas une fois qu'ils furent assis à table. Pourquoi tu laisses cette gamine te suivre comme...?

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, le sujet est clos, l'arrêta immédiatement Tom.

-...

\- Jus de citrouille ? proposa Edouard à son ami Malefoy d'un ton légèrement amusé.

C'était _tellement évident _que Tom allait le rembarrer, mais il fallait quand même qu'Abraxas lui pose des questions. "Tu ne changeras jamais" songea Edouard en fixant son ami. "Je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose".

\- Bonjour, Ginnia, la salua Barbara accompagnée de son frère. Quel plaisir de te voir ici. Tu reviens enfin manger avec nous ? Je n'ai pas réussi à réveiller Druella, alors je compte sur toi pour me raconter comment était la fête de Slughorn.

La petite rousse mentionna uniquement la musique et les chauve-souris. Tout au long de la journée, Ginnia suivit Tom comme un petit poussin. Ses camarades ne firent aucun commentaire, même s'ils trouvaient cela de plus en plus bizarre à mesure que les heures défilaient. Elle restait avec eux sans dire un mot. Mais jamais elle ne quittait Tom des yeux. Quant à lui, il faisait comme si elle n'était pas là. Pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient, le préfet semblait vouloir la garder à l'oeil, et en même temps, il avait l'air d'attendre avec impatience l'arrivée du lundi et la reprise des cours pour enfin être débarrassé de cette paire d'yeux qui observait le moindre de ses mouvements. **Deux** paires d'yeux en vérité. Eugenia Shacklebolt était encore en train de l'espionner, inconsciente du fait que Tom l'avait grillée depuis une bonne heure déjà. Mais le préfet rédigeait ses devoirs dans la bibliothèque comme si de rien n'était. Et quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille sortit brusquement de sa cachette en hurlant.

Tous les élèves qui étudiaient là relevèrent la tête. Eugenia se tenait le visage dans les mains. Mais lorsque la bibliothécaire vint l'engueuler pour tout ce tapage, elle la força à révéler ce qui lui arrivait. Tout le monde retint son souffle. Le visage d'Eugenia était... complètement difforme. Son nez, ses yeux, sa bouche, rien n'était à la bonne place. "Pas mal" pensa Tom en glissant un regard en coin à Lestrange, Avery et Dolohov qui faisaient semblant de lire dans l'allée adjacente à celle dont Eugenia venait de surgir. La bouche au milieu du front, la Serdaigle éclata en sanglots alors que la bibliothécaire l'emmenait avec elle vers l'infirmerie. Tom se leva. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée derrière sa porte, le préfet s'adressa à Ginnia :

\- Suis-moi.

Un ordre inutile, elle l'aurait suivi de toute manière. Mais Tom souhaitait spécifier aux garçons qu'ils n'étaient pas invités à en faire de même.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'interrogea Abraxas alors que le préfet et la rousse quittaient à leur tour la bibliothèque. Il est tombé sur la tête ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Thadeus. Il lui a juste trouvé une utilité.

\- Quelle utilité ? Je veux dire... d'accord, elle est douée pour une gamine. Mais on en sait plus qu'elle.

\- Tom fait ce qu'il veut. Nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire.

\- J'attends impatiemment le jour où je te verrai enfin te rebeller un peu, lui lança Abraxas lassé par le sérieux de Thadeus.

\- Et nous, on attend le jour où tu obtiendras un minimum de sagesse, répliqua Edouard.

Tom et Ginnia descendirent les étages. Le préfet sentit la présence du fantôme de Gryffondor derrière lui au moment où ils passèrent à proximité du bureau de Dumbledore. Il se rendit compte que c'était encore plus agaçant que d'être suivi par Ginnia, ou même Eugenia. Parce que ce satané fantôme était _directement_ à la solde de Dumbledore. Tom fut obligé de conduire Ginnia jusqu'au dortoir de Serpentard. Ils traversèrent la salle commune où les première année leur jetèrent un regard perplexe. Les amis de Ginnia ne comprenaient pas non plus ce qui se passait. La jeune fille rousse était revenue manger avec eux, mais elle les délaissait encore en passant tout son temps libre avec Tom. "Elle est vraiment bizarre" pensa Bartémius en la suivant des yeux d'un air soupçonneux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Tom la fit entrer dans la chambre des sixième année et referma la porte. Puis il vérifia l'heure.

\- Le dîner va bientôt être servi, détermina-t-il. Je suppose que tu sais lancer le sortilège de Duplication, puisque je le connaissais déjà l'année dernière.

\- Heu... oui.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas "_transplaner_" jusqu'au premier étage et attendre discrètement que Dumbledore quitte ses appartements pour t'y introduire. Tu mettras la main sur le livre _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_, tu le dupliqueras et tu me rapporteras la copie. Tu peux faire ça ?

\- Je sais à quoi ressemble le livre, acquiesça-t-elle. Enfin, il... tu le sais.

\- Oui... marmonna-t-il en trouvant toujours un peu étrange l'idée qu'une partie de lui vive en elle. Tu as intérêt à ne pas te faire prendre. Je ne m'en fais pas pour le fantôme de Gryffondor, il doit être caché près de l'entrée du dortoir en attendant qu'on sorte. Mais si _Dumbledore_ te surprend...

\- Je ne te décevrai pas, lui assura-t-elle.

-...

\- Tu m'attends ici ?

Tom acquiesça et Ginnia disparut. "Est-ce que je suis vraiment en train de compter sur elle ?" s'interrogea le préfet. Il le fit durant le quart d'heure qui suivit. Tom n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le retour de Ginnia. Cette idée le tourmenta tellement qu'il sursauta lorsqu'elle réapparut. La petite rousse lui tendit le livre qu'il désirait tant consulter à nouveau. Tom s'en empara aussitôt. Alors qu'il tournait rapidement les pages, il se rendit compte que Ginnia le fixait avec insistance. Elle semblait attendre qu'il la remercie ou qu'il la félicite. Mais Tom resta silencieux. Il venait de trouver un chapitre intéressant, juste après celui traitant des Horcruxes.

_La fusion d'âmes _

_Elle se produit lorsque vous choisissez un être vivant pour devenir le réceptacle de votre Horcruxe, ou encore, lorsque votre corps est détruit et que tout ce qu'il reste de votre âme en est réduit à parasiter temporairement le corps d'un autre pour survivre. Temporairement, car le corps dans lequel vous vous serez réfugié se dégradera au fil du temps. _

_Lorsque deux âmes habitent une même enveloppe matérielle, elles peuvent partager une partie de leurs souvenirs, leurs pensées et leurs sentiments. Cependant, l'âme d'origine garde le contrôle du corps.  
_

_Il y a deux exceptions. __Si vous survivez à la mort grâce à un Horcruxe, choisissez de vous réfugier dans le corps d'un animal ou d'un enfant. Ces deux types d'âmes sont plus facilement manipulables. Mais en contrepartie, leur corps se dégradera plus rapidement que celui d'un humain adulte. _

_Pour ralentir ce processus, je vous conseille de vous munir d'une bonne réserve de sang de licorne, du venin de serpent Naga, ou mieux, d'une pierre philosophale. _

_Autre chose, il serait très stupide de cacher deux fragments d'âme à l'intérieur d'un même objet. Tous les Horcruxes possédant une énergie magique équivalente, ils se disputeraient la place et finiraient par se détruire mutuellement._

_Pour en finir sur les Horcruxes, je vous répèterai ceci : **on ne divise pas son âme à la légère**. Vous finirez peut-être par vous rendre compte un jour que ce tout petit bout d'âme vous manque, que son absence vous a dangereusement changé. Préparez-vous à succomber complètement au Mal, car vous sacrifierez tout pour protéger votre Horcruxe._

"Je ne sacrifierai rien si je possède suffisamment d'Horcruxes. Pourquoi il ne parle que d'en fabriquer **un **? On ne divise pas son âme à la légère ? Ce serait vraiment interdit d'en fabriquer plusieurs ? Et... c'est quoi cette histoire d'Horcruxes qui se détruisent mutuellement ? Il a tout faux, ça ne s'est pas produit entre le mien et Ginnia".

\- Elle a pris le dessus, murmura Tom choqué.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que Ginnia valait mieux que l'Horcruxe de Tom ? Était-elle particulièrement puissante, ou était-il particulièrement faible ? "L'un ou l'autre, ça ne me plait pas !" fulmina-t-il en adressant un regard meurtrier à Ginnia tout en refermant l'ouvrage d'un coup sec. Le visage de la petite fille se décomposa. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle semblait être devenue encore plus **nuisible** aux yeux de Tom.

Rien ne lui indiquait comment Ginnia avait fini par se retrouver dans le journal, et il venait de gagner de nouvelles interrogations. Il aurait voulu pouvoir parler avec son Horcruxe. "Les souvenirs de l'un sont en partie révélés à l'autre ?" Tom rangea le livre dans sa valise en attendant de pouvoir l'étudier plus en détails. Ils devaient se montrer au dîner.

Ginnia le suivit avec un air tourmenté. Elle avait suivi ses ordres à la lettre. Dumbledore ne saurait jamais qu'elle avait dupliqué le livre. Alors, qu'avait-elle fait de mal ?

\- Tom...

\- Silence, la rabroua-t-il en entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Le fantôme de Gryffondor était sur leurs talons, ce n'était pas le moment d'écouter les jérémiades d'une gamine. Tom jeta un coup d'oeil à la table de Serdaigle. Eugenia n'était pas là. Mrs Warlow mettrait sûrement quelques jours pour arranger son visage. Tom prit la dernière place disponible près des septième année de Serpentard. Il leur adressa un regard satisfait. Ginnia n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller s'asseoir plus loin, le coeur lourd.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'arrêta soudainement Alphard en l'attrapant par le poignet.

Il lui montra la place à côté de lui et elle s'assit alors que le deuxième année lui remplissait une assiette en attendant qu'elle se confie à lui. Durant l'été, Mrs Warlow avait essayé de lui expliquer le sens du mot "_gentillesse_". L'infirmière s'était montrée très attentionnée envers Ginnia depuis qu'elle était responsable de la jeune fille. Ce que faisait Alphard ressemblait à cette définition de la gentillesse.

\- Tu es vraiment gentil, murmura-t-elle.

Alphard posa l'assiette pleine devant la petite rousse en la remerciant pour le compliment.

\- Tom n'est pas gentil, continua-t-elle.

-... est-ce que Tom t'a fait du mal ? s'enquit-il. J'ai entendu dire qu'à la fête de Slughorn...

\- Pourquoi les gens ne sont pas tous gentil ? le questionna-t-elle. Ils pourraient l'être. Ça ne coûte rien de dire "_merci_" ou "_bon travail_".

\- Tout le monde ne **veut** pas être gentil. C'est triste, je te l'accorde. Par exemple, ma famille est bien connue pour avoir fait toutes sortes de choses malsaines. On est sûrement à l'origine du mythe selon lequel tous les élèves de Serpentard finissent mal. Bref, les Black ne sont pas des gentils. Ils n'ont jamais voulu l'être parce qu'ils considèrent comme beaucoup d'autres que ça les rend faibles. Mes parents espèrent que je finirai par m'endurcir mais...

\- Moi, je ne te trouve pas faible.

Alphard lui offrit un sourire doux et sincère. Un sourire heureux. "Pourquoi Tom refuse de sourire comme ça ?" se demanda la jeune fille. "C'est trop triste".

Eugenia sortit de l'infirmerie juste à temps pour assister au premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Elle devait encourager Ignatus. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor allait affronter l'équipe de Serpentard, menée par Walburga. Barnabas Cuffe assurait les commentaires du match :

\- Pour ce premier match opposant Gryffondor à Serpentard, je vous prie d'accueillir les joueurs ! Notez que l'équipe de Serpentard s'est trouvé un nouvel attrapeur, l'élève de troisième année Orion Black ! Sera-t-il à la hauteur ?

\- Il a intérêt à l'être, marmonna Walburga en entrant sur le terrain avec son équipe tout en donnant des coups de batte dans le vide pour s'échauffer le bras. Je ne quitterai pas Poudlard sans la coupe de Quidditch.

\- Ça va bien se passer, dit Abraxas à Orion pour le rassurer.

Le jeune Malefoy était le deuxième batteur de l'équipe. Lucrétia gardait les buts et Edouard s'occupait de marquer les points avec deux cinquième année : Travers et Mulciber. Walburga et Ignatus se serrèrent la main avant que le professeur Wood siffle le début du match. Aussi fière qu'un garçon, la capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard adressa un regard plein de défi à Ignatus tout en essayant de lui écraser les doigts. Mais le Gryffondor semblait seulement amusé, ce qui alimenta la détermination de Walburga.

\- On dirait que Walburga est prête à frapper une centaine de Cognards, remarqua Thadeus dans les gradins. Elle va faire tout le travail d'Abraxas.

\- Celui qui va faire tout le travail, c'est Edouard, le reprit Druella. Mon frère pourrait être le seul joueur de l'équipe, il gagnerait quand même.

\- Ce n'est pas juste de dire ça, intervint Barbara. La solidarité est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans une équipe. Les coéquipiers d'Edouard ont chacun leur mérite. Tu es d'accord avec moi, Ginnia ?

\- "**Solidarité**" ? l'interrogea la petite rousse d'un ton perplexe.

\- Oh, mais c'est vrai ! réalisa soudainement Druella. Tu ne dois rien savoir du Quidditch !

La jeune Rosier commença à lui expliquer les règles, mais Ginnia avait les yeux tournés vers Tom. Le préfet semblait s'ennuyer. N'étant lui-même pas très doué pour voler sur un balais, il n'aimait pas voir les autres exceller dans ce domaine. Edouard était tel un courant d'air, insaisissable. Il slalomait d'un bout à l'autre du terrain sans que les joueurs adverses ou les Cognards puissent même le frôler.

\- Serpentard mène déjà 50 à 10 après trois minutes de match ! s'exclama le commentateur. Où en sont les attrapeurs ?

Lucrétia tourna la tête vers Ignatus. Il faisait le tour du terrain dans l'espoir de repérer le Vif d'or. En passant devant les tribunes de Serdaigle, il adressa un signe à Eugenia.

\- LUCRETIA ! hurla soudainement Walburga.

La gardienne de Serpentard reporta rapidement son attention sur les poursuiveurs adverses. Ils avaient marqué deux buts sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

\- Je vais te tuer si tu ne te concentres pas, la menaça sa cousine en sauvant Orion d'un Cognard. Quant à toi, attrape ce Vif d'or !

\- Ou... oui, balbutia le troisième année terrorisé par la batteuse.

\- Walburga, on n'entend que toi, lui fit remarquer Edouard en passant à toute vitesse devant elle pour marquer un nouveau but.

Dans les gradins, les filles acclamaient le poursuiveur chaque fois qu'il marquait. Elles hurlaient son nom et brandissaient des bannières en son honneur. Edouard leur adressa un petit signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire gêné. Elles hurlèrent encore plus fort.

\- Quel frimeur, marmonna Bartémius.

\- Tais-toi, Barty, le rabroua sa jumelle avant que Druella ait le temps de le faire. Alors, Ginnia ? Ça te plait ? Tu trouves le Quidditch amusant ?

\- Hum... réfléchit la rousse. C'est amusant ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Tom.

\- Pourquoi tu me le demandes à moi ? grogna le préfet.

\- Nous en sommes à 40 pour Gryffondor, contre 160 pour Serpentard ! annonça Barnabas. Les tenants du titre semblent être en grande forme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut enfin de l'action du côté des attrapeurs. Orion aperçut le Vif d'or le premier. Mais il ne fut pas assez discret, et Ignatus était le plus proche de la petite balle dorée. Même s'il était plus léger et plus rapide, le jeune Black se fit devancer. Le match prit fin.

\- C'est incroyable ! cria le Poufsouffle dans son porte-voix. Serpentard l'emporte quand même avec 230 points contre 220 pour Gryffondor ! Le dernier but d'Edouard Rosier a sauvé son équipe !

\- OUAIS ! cria Druella en se levant pour applaudir. Bravo Ed ! Vive les Rosier !

Ginnia applaudit elle aussi alors que Barbara riait de voir son amie s'enflammer ainsi. Les trois jeunes filles finirent par rire aux éclats ensemble. Oui, c'était amusant.

De nombreux élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor descendirent sur le terrain pour féliciter ou consoler leurs amis. Druella sauta dans les bras de son grand frère. Alphard vint soutenir son cousin alors que Walburga lui passait un savon. À cause de lui, ils n'avaient gagné que de dix points. Ça en revenait presque à un match nul.

\- Tu lui as mis trop de pression, Walburga, intervint Abraxas.

\- Alors c'est ma faute ?!

\- Arrête de hurler, s'impatienta le batteur.

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire, marmonna Nina Prescott. Pourquoi est-elle capitaine ? Ça devrait être Edouard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, toi ?! explosa Walburga en agitant sa batte en direction de Nina.

Edouard et Abraxas la retinrent alors que Lucrétia félicitait discrètement Ignatus pour avoir tout de même attrapé le Vif d'or en premier. Elle rougit lorsqu'il la remercia. Pour une fois, Eugenia ne lui gâcha pas ce moment. La Serdaigle s'était glissée derrière Tom qui se tenait en retrait près de l'entrée des vestiaires. "Tu vas payer pour mon visage. N'imagine pas être le seul qui sache jouer des mauvais tours".

\- Serpensortia, murmura-t-elle.

Un long serpent noir sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette. Il se glissa par la porte entrouverte des vestiaires et ondula sur la pelouse. Le serpent se redressa lorsqu'il fut à quelques pas de Tom, prêt à mordre.

\- TOM ! le prévint Abraxas en lâchant brusquement Walburga pour sortir sa baguette.

Eugenia sourit. Il était trop tard de toute façon. Tom n'avait qu'un seul moyen de s'en sortir.

\- Allez... parle Fourchelang devant tout le monde, s'impatienta-t-elle.

-_ Laisse-le tranquille ! _

La Serdaigle écarquilla les yeux. Le serpent s'était arrêté dans son élan. Mais Tom n'avait pas prononcé un mot. La personne qui était intervenue en poussant un sifflement furieux se trouvait derrière Eugenia. Lentement, la Serdaigle se retourna.

oOo

_1er novembre 1992 :  
*Cher Tom, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce que j'ai fait le soir d'Halloween, mais un chat s'est fait attaquer et j'ai de la peinture sur moi.  
C'est Miss Teigne, elle a été pétrifiée !_

**Doucement, Ginny, je ne comprends rien.  
Pourquoi tu me parles de peinture ?**

_L'agresseur de Miss Teigne l'a utilisée pour laisser un message sur le mur.  
"La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte".  
Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais j'ai cette même peinture sur mes vêtements !  
Je me trouvais sur les lieux de l'agression hier soir, j'ai perdu connaissance et... j'ignore ce qui m'est arrivé, je me suis réveillée dans mon lit sans me souvenir d'être remontée au dortoir._

**Ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu n'as pas agressé ce chat.**

_C'est sûr ?_

**Allons, Ginny, je suis persuadé que tu es innocente !  
Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est la Chambre des Secrets.**

_Toi, tu le sais ?_

**C'est une vieille légende.  
Une salle cachée dans Poudlard par Salazard Serpentard.  
Seul l'héritier de Serpentard serait capable d'ouvrir la chambre et de contrôler le monstre qui vit dedans.**

_Le monstre ?_

**Ce n'est qu'une légende, Ginny.  
Celui qui a agressé ce chat essaye juste d'effrayer les gens.  
Il a dû te trouver inconsciente et te barbouiller de peinture pour que tu paniques.  
N'entre pas dans son jeu.**

_Mais je ne me souviens pas être montée me coucher !  
Ce pauvre chat... même Dumbledore n'a pas pu lui rendre son état normal._

**Tu connais un sortilège que même Dumbledore ne saurait pas déjouer ?**

_Bien sûr que non !_

**Alors comment pourrais-tu être coupable ?**

_Tu as raison, mais... j__e me sens quand même mal, Tom.  
J'étais là-bas !  
Le pire, c'est que Harry a découvert la scène en premier.  
Rusard l'a accusé, mais je suis certaine qu'il est innocent._

**Tu ne doutes pas de lui, mais tu doutes de toi ?**

_Même si je suis perturbée, je ne pourrais jamais douter de Harry._

**Toute l'école doit être perturbée.  
Mais ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, Ginny.  
Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans.**

"Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans" songea constamment Ginny durant les jours qui suivirent. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, Ron essaya de la rassurer :

*- Tu ne connaissais pas bien Miss Teigne. Très franchement, on se porte beaucoup mieux sans elle.

"Est-ce que c'est une raison pour pétrifier ce chat ?" pensa Ginny les lèvres tremblantes. "Ça ne peut pas être moi... je n'ai pas pu faire ça".

*- Il est très rare qu'il arrive des choses pareilles à Poudlard, lui assura son frère. Ils finiront sûrement par attraper le cinglé qui a fait ça et il sera renvoyé sur-le-champ. J'espère simplement qu'il aura le temps de pétrifier Rusard avant de se faire mettre dehors. Mais non, je plaisantais.

Ginny était devenue livide en l'entendant prononcer les mots "**cinglé**" et "**renvoyé**". Était-elle cinglée ? Allait-on la renvoyer ? Même si elle n'était pas coupable, le véritable agresseur comptait-il lui faire porter le chapeau ? Ginny attendait avec angoisse que Dumbledore la convoque à nouveau dans son bureau. Et cette fois, il ne lui proposerait certainement pas de thé. "Que vont dire mes parents si je suis renvoyée ?"

Non, elle devait absolument arrêter de penser à tout ça. Toute cette histoire ne faisait que la fatiguer encore plus. Ginny essaya de passer à autre chose en proposant au professeur Flitwick sa candidature pour le club de Sortilèges.

\- Je suis désolé, Miss Weasley. Le club est complet, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'élèves supplémentaires.

\- Mais j'avais cru comprendre qu'il restait une place...

\- Mr Crivey s'est inscrit hier.

\- Colin ? s'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers son camarade. Je ne savais pas que le club t'intéressait.

\- Victoria m'a convaincu de m'inscrire, expliqua le petit blond.

\- Victoria, hein ? marmonna Ginny en lançant un regard noir à sa camarade de chambre qui sortait rapidement de la salle.

La jeune Weasley se précipita pour la rattraper. Elle l'arrêta au bout du couloir en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Tu es allée jusqu'à convaincre Colin pour que je ne puisse pas m'inscrire au club ?! l'accusa Ginny

\- Lâche-moi ! s'exclama la brune en se débattant.

\- Pourquoi tu me traites comme ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, espèce de cinglée !

Ginny la relâcha brusquement et Victoria partit en courant. "Je... je ne suis **pas** cinglée !" fulmina-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. "Ça suffit maintenant... j'en peux plus..." La jeune fille se mit brusquement à fondre en larmes. Percy la trouva recroquevillée au milieu du couloir, toute seule en train de pleurer.

\- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-...

\- Allez, relève-toi, dit-il en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Miss Teigne ?

\- J... je... sanglota-t-elle. J'ai peur... Percy...

\- Tu as peur que Ron soit renvoyé ? Ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore sait qu'il n'y est pour rien. Lui et ses amis se trouvaient juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

\- M... mais...

\- Fais-moi confiance, Ginny. Le vrai coupable sera vite arrêté. Je vais aider les professeurs à trouver de qui il s'agit, et nous lui ferons regretter ce qu'il a fait. Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les chats. Miss Teigne sera vengée, je te le jure.

Ginny pleura encore plus fort et Percy n'eut d'autre choix que de la raccompagner à la tour de Gryffondor. Il lui conseilla de se reposer, mais la jeune fille préféra se confier à Tom :

_4 novembre 1992 :  
Percy m'a trouvée dans un couloir en train de pleurer.  
J'ai craqué à cause de Victoria._

**Cette idiote qui a peur des fantômes ?**

_Elle a manigancé pour que je ne puisse pas m'inscrire dans le même club qu'elle.  
Et elle m'a traitée de cinglée._

**Tu ne dois pas la laisser t'atteindre.  
Tu n'es pas cinglée.**

_Elle a fait en sorte que Colin prenne la dernière place.  
Tout ce qui l'intéresse, lui, c'est la photographie.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il en a à faire des Sortilèges ?  
Il n'y connait rien, c'est un né-Moldu._

**...**

_Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
Mon père m'aurait sûrement réprimandée si j'avais dit ça devant lui.  
Il adore les Moldus et il les trouve très intéressants._

**Ils sont très différents de nous.**

Trois jours plus tard, Ginny assista au premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Gryffondor affrontait Serpentard. Harry affrontait Malefoy. Mais à peine le match avait-il débuté que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor était en mauvaise position. L'un des Cognards semblait l'avoir pris pour cible et l'attaquait sans relâche malgré les efforts de Fred et George pour l'éloigner. Un tel acharnement n'était pas normal. On avait forcément trafiqué ce Cognard. "Quelqu'un veut tuer Harry !" songea Ginny avec terreur. Était-ce un coup de l'héritier de Serpentard ? Le fait que Harry ait été le premier à découvrir Miss Teigne, était-ce vraiment une coïncidence ? Quelqu'un essayait de se débarrasser de lui. Ginny crut que cette personne avait réussi lorsqu'elle vit le Cognad fou frapper violemment l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

\- Harry ! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Ginny en se couvrant la bouche d'effroi.

\- Je... je crois que son bras est cassé, dit Ron devenu pâle.

"Il tient encore sur son balais" remarqua Ginny en retenant son souffle alors que le Cognard fonçait encore vers Harry. "Il ne veut pas abandonner". Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry attrapa le Vif d'or sous le nez de Malefoy avant de faire une chute vertigineuse qui le conduisit à s'écraser dans la boue du stade. Ginny et les amis de Harry se précipitèrent pour le rejoindre alors que les élèves autour d'eux hurlaient. Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que Harry était bien vivant, Ginny pleura de soulagement. "Il tient encore le Vif d'or dans sa main... il est vraiment... incroyable !"

\- Laissez-moi prendre une photo ! s'exclama Colin en arrivant avec le professeur Lockhart.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! s'emporta Ginny.

\- Mais...

*- Oh non, pas vous.

Ginny se retourna brusquement vers Harry en reconnaissant sa voix. Il ne semblait pas heureux de voir le professeur Lockhart, et il se débattit quand celui-ci proposa de le soigner. Colin profita de la confusion pour prendre une photo, ce qui énerva Harry encore plus. Ginny frappa l'épaule de son camarade. "Il ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêcher" s'énerva la jeune Weasley alors que Colin mitraillait Harry malgré tout. Le professeur Lockhart venait d'exercer sa "médecine". Le pauvre Gryffondor n'avait plus aucun os dans le bras. "Mais d'où sort ce prof ?" paniqua Ginny alors que Harry perdait de nouveau connaissance. Ce bras devenu tout caoutchouteux, c'était trop pour lui.

Ron et Hermione l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Ginny voulut lui rendre visite plus tard, mais elle fut refoulée par Mrs Pomfresh, tout comme Colin.

\- Je m'en fiche, pesta-t-il en retournant avec elle à leur salle commune. Si je dois me faufiler la nuit dans l'infirmerie pour avoir une bonne photo, je le ferai.

\- Tu ne veux pas le laisser tranquille ? Et tu auras de sérieux problèmes si tu te fais prendre. Surtout si tu y vas pour _une photo_.

\- Je lui apporterai quelque chose à manger, répondit Colin en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de l'héritier de Serpentard ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'en prenait avant tout aux nés-Moldus.

\- Tu dis ça comme si tu espérais que je me fasse attaquer.

\- Q... quoi ? Non, je...

\- J'ai senti du mépris dans le ton de ta voix.

\- C'est faux ! J'essayais de te prévenir...

\- Tu me détestes parce que Harry est mon ami.

\- Ton ami ? s'énerva Ginny. Tu ne fais que l'exaspérer !

\- Moi au moins, j'ai le courage de l'approcher !

\- Tu sais quoi ? Fais-toi agresser, j'en ai rien à faire !

Ginny regretta ses mots le lundi matin, lorsque le professeur Flitwick leur expliqua l'absence de Colin. Comme Miss Teigne, il avait été pétrifié. Avec horreur, Ginny posa les yeux sur la place vide à côté d'elle.

_9 novembre 1992__ :  
Il y a eu une nouvelle agression.  
Cette fois, c'est Colin qui a été pétrifié !  
Je lui ai dit que je n'en aurais rien à faire s'il se faisait agresser et... c'est arrivé !_

**Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.**

_J'aurais dû insister pour qu'il ne se promène pas dans le château la nuit au lieu de m'énerver.  
J'aurais pu lui éviter ça._

**Ne te tourmente pas.  
Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute.  
Tu n'as pas souhaité qu'il se fasse agresser.**

_Colin pensait le contraire.  
Il me trouvait méprisante._

**Il s'est trompé, tu n'es pas comme ça.  
Vois comme tu es bouleversée.  
Tu as vraiment bon coeur.**

_*Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir me confier à ce journal.  
*C'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans ma poche. _

**Oui.  
Je suis ton ami.**

oOo

-_ Laisse-le tranquille ! _

Ginny se tenait derrière une élève de Serdaigle. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais la jeune Weasley était furieuse. Qui essayait-elle de défendre ? Qui fallait-il laisser tranquille ? Ginny reconnut les murs du stade de Quidditch, elles se trouvaient dans le couloir des vestiaires. Soudain, la Serdaigle se retourna. Elle adressa à Ginny le même regard profondément choqué que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête avant sa répartition.

\- Toi ? murmura l'inconnue.

\- Stupéfix, répliqua sèchement Ginny.

La Serdaigle s'effondra, inconsciente. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte donnant sur l'extérieur, Ginny aperçut un serpent noir qui approchait. Mais quelqu'un le fit disparaître par magie avant que l'animal ait pu entrer. Un beau garçon brun, portant les couleurs de Serpentard. Au moment où elle croisa son regard, Ginny se réveilla.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était... ce rêve ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'agressais quelqu'un aussi froidement ?" s'interrogea-t-elle avec angoisse. C'était dans le but de protéger ce beau Serpentard. Au fond d'elle, Ginny le sentait. Lorsqu'elle avait croisé son regard... elle aurait pu tuer pour lui.

"À quoi est-ce que je pense ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve..." Pourtant, il s'agissait de l'un de ces rêves étranges, qui lui semblaient si réels. Et qui la remplissaient de tristesse.

Plus d'un mois après l'agression de Colin, un club de duel fut ouvert. Presque tous les élèves de Poudlard se rassemblèrent à huit heures du soir dans la Grande Salle où ils furent accueillis par Lockhart et Rogue.

Ginny fut placée avec Luna. Les professeurs s'attendaient à ce qu'ils s'affrontent tous deux par deux d'entrée de jeu. Mais la jeune Weasley n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle pouvait faire à son niveau. "Je pourrais utiliser le _petrificus totalus_ pour la pétrifier..." Ginny frissonna à l'idée de pétrifier quelqu'un. Elle repensait à Miss Teigne, et à Colin lorsque le professeur Lockhart donna le signal de départ.

\- Calvus indi... commença Luna.

\- Stupéfix ! répliqua Ginny sans même réfléchir.

Luna s'effondra, exactement comme la Serdaigle dans son rêve. Ginny fixa la blonde inconsciente, puis sa propre baguette. Comment ? Comment avait-elle pu lancer ce sortilège ? Comment avait-elle réussi ? Ginny n'avait jamais appris ce sort, elle en avait seulement rêvé.

\- Ginny ? s'étonna Percy en s'approchant. Comment as-tu...? On apprend pas ce sortilège avant la cinquième année.

\- Je... je ne sais pas... murmura-t-elle confuse.

\- Enervatum, chuchota Percy pour réveiller Luna.

La Serdaigle battit des paupières d'un air hagard et le frère de Ginny l'aida à se relever. Percy voulut interroger davantage sa soeur, mais le professeur Lockhart cria brusquement :

*- Stop ! Ça suffit !

Les professeurs étaient en train d'intervenir dans le duel de Harry et Malefoy. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée à la base de les avoir placés l'un contre l'autre. Mais Rogue envenima les choses en proposant que les deux garçons s'affrontent seuls sur l'estrade. Ginny les observa nerveusement. Malefoy attaqua le premier :

*-Serpensortia !

Ginny sursauta lorsque le serpent noir de son rêve se matérialisa sous ses yeux. Les autres élèves hurlèrent de terreur en voyant l'animal prêt à mordre Harry. "Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je rêvé de choses aussi semblables ?" Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour crier au serpent de laisser Harry tranquille. Mais le professeur Lockhart intervint, et l'animal s'attaqua à un Poufsouffle. Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui prononça les mots :

*- _Laisse-le tranquille ! _

La Gryffondor sourit lorsque le serpent se calma brusquement. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien comment c'était arrivé, mais l'animal avait écouté Harry. Il lui avait obéit. Le serpent semblait à présent inoffensif. Mais au lieu de remercier Harry, le Poufsouffle lui lança d'un ton furieux :

*- À quoi tu joues ?

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" s'interrogea Ginny en regardant le Poufsouffle s'enfuir en courant. "Harry l'a sauvé ! Qu'est-ce qui leur prend à tous ?" se demanda-t-elle plus précisément en remarquant que les autres élèves semblaient partager la terreur du garçon.

\- Il a poussé le serpent à attaquer Justin... murmura une Poufsouffle derrière elle.

\- Mais non... souffla Ginny sidérée. Vous n'avez pas entendu ? Il a dit...

\- Il a parlé Fourchelang, dit lentement Percy bouche-bée alors que Ron et Hermione emmenaient Harry hors de la salle.

\- Fourchelang ?

\- La langue des serpents, expliqua son frère. Salazar Serpentard pouvait aussi la parler. Ça voudrait dire que Harry... pourrait être l'héritier de Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! s'énerva Ginny. Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Harry n'attaquerait jamais personne, il essayait seulement de défendre Justin...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu parles Fourchelang peut-être ? Personne ici n'a compris ses sifflements. En plus, Finch-Fletchley est un né-Moldu...

\- Ses sifflements ? s'étonna la jeune fille. Harry a sifflé ?

\- Tu ne l'as pas entendu ?

\- Heu... je...

\- Ginny... je te trouve vraiment bizarre depuis quelques temps. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. "Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive !" pensa-t-elle en quittant la salle à son tour.

_17 décembre 1992 :  
Tom, je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe.  
Les gens disent que Harry parle ce qu'ils appellent le Fourchelang.  
Il comprend les serpents, et il leur parle !  
Il a arrêté un serpent qui voulait mordre Justin Finch-Fletchley, mais ce Poufsouffle fait comme si Harry avait voulu encourager le serpent.  
À cause de lui, tout le monde pense que Harry est l'hériter de Serpentard.  
Mais je sais que c'est faux !_

**Ce Justin, c'est un sang-pur ? **

_Non... c'est un né-Moldu._

**Alors ne fais pas attention à lui, il n'y connait rien.**

_Oui, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange, Tom.  
Percy dit que Harry a sifflé comme un serpent, mais moi j'ai compris ce qu'il disait !  
En plus, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve il y a quelques jours.  
C'était au sujet d'une situation semblable.  
Sauf que dans mon rêve... je crois que c'est moi qui parlait au serpent.  
Que m'arrive-t-il Tom ? _

**On trouve parfois des coïncidences entre nos rêves et la réalité.  
Ça ne veut rien dire.  
Et ne prends pas peur parce que tu es la seule à avoir su écouter.  
On peut confondre des sifflements avec des murmures.  
Tu es une sang-pur, tu dois avoir plus confiance en toi.  
Je sais que tu as peur de décevoir tes frères, et que tu ne te sens pas digne de Harry Potter.  
Mais il fallait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel pour me trouver.  
Moi je crois en toi, Ginny.  
Et je serai toujours ton ami, quoi qu'il arrive.**

_*Personne ne m'a jamais comprise comme toi, Tom._

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Tryphon21 **: C'est ça. Tom absorbe l'énergie vitale de Ginny et il déverse aussi un peu de lui en elle pour la manipuler plus facilement.  
Ginnia est capable de recréer des choses comme les larmes, la morve ou la rougeur des joues. Elle peut donc aussi manger et éliminer la nourriture. Mais elle pourrait tout aussi bien ne rien avaler et survivre parfaitement. Le but est de **paraitre** humaine le plus possible. Elle pourrait aussi ne jamais dormir. Mais le sommeil l'aide à entrer en contact avec l'Horcruxe de Tom auquel elle est reliée.  
L'encre peut tout recréer excepté le sang.


	7. Somnambule ?

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, et du tome 6, Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Somnambule ?

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit Abraxas en rejoignant rapidement Tom.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Qui a fait apparaître ce serpent ? se demanda le jeune Malefoy en jetant un coup d'oeil aux élèves les plus proches. Quelqu'un a utilisé le sortilège du Serpensortia !

\- J'ai mon idée sur l'identité du coupable.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je m'en occupe, dit-il en glissant un regard vers l'entrée des vestiaires.

\- Mais on peut t'aider...

\- J'ai dit que je m'en occupais ! s'emporta le préfet. Va te débarbouiller, tu empestes.

Edouard entraina son ami vers les vestiaires avant qu'Abraxas explose à son tour. Lorsque les équipes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard entrèrent dans les vestiaires, le couloir était vide. Druella s'interrogea sur l'absence de Ginnia, mais son habitude à disparaître sans raison la poussa à rentrer avec ses amis Croupton au château. Tom fit signe à Thadeus d'en faire de même, puis il profita de la sortie en masse des élèves pour s'introduire à son tour dans les vestiaires. Il n'eut pas besoin d'aller bien loin. Tom s'arrêta devant la première salle, le vestiaire de Serdaigle. Les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard se trouvaient au fond du couloir. Il devait agir avant que tous les élèves aient quitté le stade.

Tom entra dans le vestiaire de Serdaigle où il trouva Ginnia veillant sur une Eugenia Shacklebolt inconsciente. Il était impressionné par le fait que la petite rousse ait su si vite intervenir et cacher les preuves. "Elle a parlé Fourchelang. Ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, mais... j'aimais l'idée d'être le seul qui en soit capable".

\- Reste près de la porte et préviens-moi si les joueurs approchent, ordonna-t-il à Ginnia.

Le préfet se pencha sur Eugenia. Lorsqu'il la réveilla, elle écarquilla les yeux à la vue des deux Serpentard.

\- Vous deux ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je te conseille de baisser d'un ton, la menaça Tom en pointant sa baguette sur le visage de la Serdaigle.

\- Vous parlez Fourchelang **tous les deux** ? Quoi ? Vous êtes de la même famille ?

\- Comment as-tu su que je parlais Fourchelang ? la questionna Tom.

\- J'ai entendu tes amis en discuter dans le train. Depuis, j'attendais l'occasion de prouver que tu étais l'héritier de Serpentard. Tu as tué Mim...!

Il la stupéfixa de nouveau avant qu'elle puisse hurler à l'assassin et il lui lança un sortilège d'amnésie suffisamment puissant pour lui faire oublier tout ce qui s'était passé dans le stade.

\- Déformer ton visage ne suffit pas pour que tu boucles ton clapet, murmura le préfet. Voyons voir... pour punir une espionne, il faut au moins la priver de ses yeux et de ses oreilles. Tu ne crois pas ?

Tom profita du silence d'Eugenia qui était incapable de lui répondre ou même de l'entendre. Le préfet connaissait le sortilège parfait. Il serait débarrassé d'Eugenia Shacklebolt jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Et peut-être même, pour toujours. Tout ça sans la tuer. "Mais si j'utilise ce sortilège, Dumbledore saura immédiatement que je suis coupable. Enfin... peu importe ce qui arrivera à Poudlard désormais, je serai toujours son premier suspect".

\- **Sensatio occidere**, dit-il en effectuant un geste précis du poignet. Enervatum, ajouta-t-il.

Mais Eugenia n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Sa respiration ralentit, se limitant au strict minimum. Tom souleva l'une de ses paupières. Eugenia était consciente, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Tous ses sens s'en étaient allés.

\- Voilà ce qu'on récolte à vouloir jouer les justicières, soupira Tom en se relevant.

\- Je crois qu'ils vont bientôt sortir, l'avertit Ginnia qui était restée près de la porte sans rien dire.

\- Allons-y.

Ils quittèrent le stade avec les derniers élèves, juste avant que les joueurs sortent à leur tour. Ignatus Prewett passa devant le vestiaire de Serdaigle, sans même imaginer qu'Eugenia y était enfermée. Elle fut retrouvée seulement le lendemain, lorsque les joueurs de Serdaigle vinrent s'entrainer.

\- Quand Tom dit qu'il s'en occupe... il ne fait pas les choses à moitié, dit Abraxas toujours impressionné par les capacités du préfet. Il paraît que Shacklebolt n'est plus... que l'ombre d'elle-même. Presque comme si elle avait subi le baiser d'un Détraqueur.

\- Tu vas peut-être partager son sort, intervint Tom en entrant dans la chambre des sixième année.

Les trois garçons frémirent. Tom arborait une expression démoniaque. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?" s'interrogea Abraxas en cherchant ce qui aurait pu mettre le préfet à ce point en colère contre lui.

\- Alors comme ça, vous aimez cancaner sur moi derrière mon dos ? Vous n'attendez même pas d'être à Poudlard, il faut que vous le fassiez dans le train ?

\- Heu... commença Edouard en croyant comprendre où il voulait en venir. Est-ce que Shacklebolt nous aurait entendus parler...?

\- Du fait que je parle Fourchelang ? OUI ! explosa le préfet. Vous vous rendez compte des problèmes que ça aurait pu me causer si elle avait réussi son coup avec le serpent ?

\- Ils n'y sont pour rien, intervint Abraxas. C'est encore moi qui parlait trop fort.

\- Ça je l'avais deviné ! cria Tom en l'attrapant par le col. Alors ? Prêt à rejoindre Ste Mangouste ?!

\- Essayons de garder notre calme, intervint Edouard alors que le visage d'Abraxas était devenu blanc comme la neige.

\- Tom, tu vas rameuter tout le dortoir, ajouta Thadeus.

\- Si... si tu me laisses une dernière chance, dit faiblement Abraxas. Tu ne le regretteras pas.

Tom grinça des dents. Il mourrait d'envie de se débarrasser du blond, comme il l'avait fait avec la Serdaigle. Parmi les membres de son groupe, Abraxas était le seul à lui causer des problèmes. "Pourquoi ai-je pris la peine de le garder avec moi jusqu'ici ?" s'interrogea le préfet.

\- Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas, ajouta le jeune Malefoy. Laisse-moi t'aider cette fois. S'il te plait...

Tom le poussa par terre avec un soupir frustré. Il observa Abraxas un moment, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette comme s'il hésitait encore à l'attaquer. Finalement, Tom dit :

\- Tu vas découvrir discrètement quelle est la sucrerie préférée de Slughorn et m'en ramener.

\- Heu... tu veux que je fasse quoi ? hésita Abraxas qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Je te donne deux jours, lança Tom en sortant de la chambre.

\- Il veut vraiment que je lui ramène des bonbons pour me racheter ? demanda Abraxas à ses camarades.

\- Ne discute pas et fait-le, lui conseilla Thadeus.

\- Sinon, dans deux jours... tu es mort, ajouta Edouard.

Tom retrouva Ginnia dans la salle commune, et ils sortirent ensemble rejoindre la Grande Salle. En passant dans le hall, ils virent deux médicomages de Ste Mangouste dirigeant un brancard à l'aide de leurs baguettes. Ils discutaient avec Warlow, Dippet et Dumbledore. Ignatus Prewett était aussi présent, tenant la main de la malheureuse Eugenia, même si elle était incapable de sentir sa présence.

\- Dans combien de temps va-t-elle se remettre ? demanda le Gryffondor aux guérisseurs.

\- Difficile à dire, nous n'avions encore jamais vu ça.

\- Mais elle **va** se remettre ? insista Ignatus.

\- Nous ferons tout notre possible, répondit le médicomage gêné.

Ils emmenèrent Eugenia en dehors du château et Dumbledore soupira :

\- Vous réalisez maintenant le danger que représentent les livres traitant de magie noire ? Armando ?

\- J'ai suivi votre conseil, Albus. Plusieurs livres ont déjà été retirés de la réserve. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un préfet ait pu faire ça... lequel...?

\- Lequel ? répéta Albus en posant les yeux sur Tom.

\- C'est lui... fulmina Ignatus. Eugenia disait sans cesse qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard, mais elle n'avait pas de preuve alors je... je ne l'ai pas crue... regretta-t-il amèrement.

\- Allons Mr Prewett, pouffa Dippet en suivant leur regard. Vous ne pouvez pas accuser Mr Jedusor de... c'est complètement absurde.

\- Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, approuva Mrs Warlow. Nous savons tous que Mr Hagrid est le coupable des évènements de l'an passé...

\- **Rubeus** n'aurait jamais pu faire ça ! s'emporta Ignatus. Mais lui...!

\- Ça suffit, trancha le directeur. Votre tristesse pour votre amie n'excuse pas tout. Vous n'avez pas de preuves, et Mr Jedusor a toujours été un élève exemplaire. Maintenant, veuillez rejoindre la Grande Salle ou...

\- Je n'ai pas faim ! s'emporta Ignatus en tournant les talons pour rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Excusez-le, Mr Jedusor, dit l'infirmière en souriant au Serpentard. Je vois que vous prenez toujours la peine de veiller sur Ginnia. Je vous en remercie.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit Tom en avançant vers la Grande Salle suivi par la petite rousse.

\- Pourtant, en tant que préfet, Mr Jedusor reste suspect, intervint Dumbledore lorsque les deux Serpentard eurent disparu. Et la bibliothécaire vous confirmera qu'il travaillait sur le livre d'où est issu le sortilège qui a affecté Miss Shacklebolt.

\- N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu travailler sur ce livre, s'obstina Dippet. Je suis sûr que Mr Jedusor était seulement poussé par la curiosité. On peut aussi avoir accès aux ouvrages de la réserve sur recommandation d'un professeur, même si l'on n'est pas préfet. Tous les élèves sont donc...

\- Obstinez-vous à le considérer comme un garçon innocent si cela vous fait plaisir, s'énerva Albus. Personne dans ce monde n'est sans reproches.

Le directeur-adjoint les quitta à son tour. "Tom a vraiment bien joué son jeu au cours de toutes ces années... il représente tellement l'élève parfait à leurs yeux qu'ils sont incapables de l'imaginer coupable. Il a de nouveau réussi à attaquer une élève sans se faire prendre, malgré le monde présent dans le stade... je me demande si Miss Warlow a joué un rôle dans cette affaire. Son rapprochement avec Jedusor ne me dit rien qui vaille".

Seulement 24 heures après le départ d'Eugenia du château, Abraxas déposa lourdement un colis devant Tom. Ils se trouvaient dans leur salle commune et Ginnia était assise sur le tapis aux pieds du préfet. Elle jeta un regard curieux au paquet enveloppé de papier kraft.

\- Voilà, dit simplement Abraxas l'air satisfait de lui-même.

Tom referma son manuel de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'il confia à Ginnia pour mieux attraper le colis d'Abraxas. Caché sous le papier kraft, Tom découvrit une boite d'ananas confis.

\- De l'ananas ?

\- C'est ce qu'il préfère, lui assura le jeune Malefoy. J'ai passé mon dimanche à l'observer et j'ai interrogé les elfes des cuisines. Oh, et... ajouta-t-il en posant les yeux sur le manuel que Ginnia feuilletait. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Slughorn et Têtenjoy. Elle compte bientôt prendre sa retraite.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "_bientôt_" ? l'interrogea Tom intéressé.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement... avoua Abraxas embarrassé. Tu veux que j'essaye d'en savoir plus ?

\- Fais donc cela, lança le préfet en reprenant son manuel à Ginnia. Et profites-en pour réviser la défense contre les forces du Mal. J'en ai assez de me faire remarquer en cours à cause de toi.

\- Ok... marmonna le blond en prenant le chemin de leur chambre.

Soudain, Walburga et Lucrétia émergèrent bruyamment de l'escalier des filles. La préfète-en chef semblait hors d'elle. Walburga tenait dans sa main une lettre chiffonnée qu'elle commença à déchirer en petits morceaux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! explosa-t-elle. Ils m'annoncent ça _une semaine_ avant que je rentre à la maison ! Est-ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas attendre de me le dire en face ?

\- Tes parents te connaissent bien... répondit prudemment sa cousine. Ils préfèrent que ta colère explose à des kilomètres d'eux.

\- Je vais les tuer ! Comment ont-ils osé _me f__iancer à un gamin _?!

\- Il a treize ans _**et demi**_... tenta Lucrétia. Et puis, je te signale qu'il s'agit de mon petit frère !

Justement, Orion Black venait d'entrer dans la salle commune, tenant lui aussi une lettre. Walburga s'arrêta net. Le troisième année était blafard, mais lorsqu'il remarqua sa soeur et sa cousine, son visage devint rouge pivoine. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Walburga qui le dévisageait d'un air glacé. Le visage d'Orion reprit peu à peu une inquiétante couleur de craie. D'autant plus lorsque Walburga lança vers lui les fragments de sa lettre.

\- Personne ne m'oblige à quoi que ce soit, lâcha-t-elle sèchement avant de sortir de la salle en le bousculant.

Lucrétia resta avec son frère pour lui remonter le moral. Mais Orion semblait complètement terrorisé par sa fiancée. La dernière semaine avant les vacances de Noël fut pour lui une véritable torture. Où qu'il aille, Orion avait l'impression de sentir dans son dos le regard meurtrier de Walburga.

\- Allez, calme-toi, insista Lucrétia auprès de sa cousine. C'est notre dernier jour avant les vacances. Ils vont encore faire la fête chez Slughorn, on pourrait aussi s'amuser.

\- Nous allons juste dîner, l'informa Thadeus. Il n'y aura pas vraiment de f...

\- Une fête ! s'exclama Druella avec enthousiasme. Je veux qu'on fasse une fête de Noël !

\- L'idée c'était que Walburga s'amuse, pas toi, lui fit remarquer son frère en riant.

\- Toi, va dîner et laisse-moi organiser ça, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Barbara ! Ginnia ! Vous allez m'aider, hein ?

Barbara accepta tout de suite, mais Ginnia tourna la tête vers Tom pour lui demander l'autorisation. Slughorn l'avait aussi invitée à dîner. "Je préfère ne pas t'avoir dans mes pattes pour ce que je dois faire" songea-t-il en lui donnant son accord d'un léger signe de tête. "Participe à cette stupide fête si ça te plait, mais je ne veux pas d'incident comme à Halloween". Après avoir épluché page par page _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_, Tom était tombé sur quelques mots qu'il avait déjà entendu dans la bouche du professeur de potions lorsque celui-ci se vantait parfois d'avoir des connaissances sur _diverses sortes de magies_. "Je l'ai toujours pris pour un fanfaron, mais il semble vraiment s'y connaître un peu en magie noire".

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginnia se retrouva au coeur d'une véritable fiesta. Tous les Serpentard qui ne se trouvaient pas chez Slughorn avaient fini par se joindre à eux. Ils riaient, chantaient, dansaient... "C'est amusant" pensa Ginnia alors que Nina Prescott essayait d'attacher un gros noeud rouge autour du cou de son chat blanc. "Pourquoi Tom ne s'amuse-t-il pas ?" Soudain, la petite rousse grimaça lorsque le chat de Nina se mit à miauler en résistant à sa maîtresse.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, Milky, lui ordonna Nina sur le point de terminer le noeud.

Le chat miaula une dernière fois en lui échappant et il disparut pour le reste de la soirée. Ginnia soupira de soulagement, les mains posées de chaque côté de sa tête. Le simple fait d'entendre ce chat blanc miauler... ce petit bruit lui transperçait le crâne. La douleur était horrible. Insupportable. Cela arrivait chaque fois que sa mémoire était sollicitée. Que pouvait bien lui rappeler ce chat ?

\- Ce chat... souffla-t-elle en serrant les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda brusquement Bartémius qui l'observait d'un air méfiant. Tu vas encore nous faire une de tes crises ?

\- Barty ! intervint durement sa jumelle. Qu'est-ce qui te prends de lui parler comme ça ?

\- Elle avait encore l'air d'être sur le point de perdre la tête.

\- C'est toi qui n'est pas bien dans ta tête ! répliqua Barbara. Laisse-la tranquille !

Bartémius s'éloigna en grommelant et Barbara s'assit à côté de Ginnia. Elle s'excusa pour son frère, mais la rousse se fichait de Bartémius Croupton. Le seul qui importait, c'était Tom. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ?

Dans le bureau de Slughorn, Tom avait enfin réussi à se retrouver seul avec son professeur qui semblait dans de bonnes dispositions. L'ananas confit d'Abraxas avait fait mouche. Slughorn venait d'accepter de lui parler des Horcruxes :

*- Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux, et d'en cacher une partie dans un objet, en dehors du corps. Ainsi, même si son corps est attaqué ou détruit, on ne peut pas mourir parce qu'un morceau de l'âme reste attaché à la vie terrestre sans avoir subi de dommage. Mais bien sûr, l'existence sous une telle forme… rares sont ceux qui en voudraient, Tom, très rares. La mort serait préférable.

"Séparer son âme en deux" songea Tom. "En deux... lui aussi parle comme si on ne pouvait fabriquer qu'un seul Horcruxe. Pourtant j'en ai déjà plusieurs". Le préfet continua de questionner Slughorn de manière à faire croire au professeur qu'il ne savait rien sur le sujet. Jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin demander avec avidité :

*- Oui, monsieur. Ce que je ne comprends pas, cependant - il s'agit d'une simple curiosité de ma part - c'est… est-ce qu'un seul Horcruxe aurait beaucoup d'utilité ? Ne peut-on séparer son âme qu'une seule fois ? N'obtiendrait-on pas un meilleur résultat, une plus grande force, si l'on parvenait à diviser son âme en plusieurs morceaux ? Par exemple, le chiffre sept n'est-il pas celui qui possède la plus grande puissance magique, est-ce que sept…

*- Par la barbe de Merlin, Tom ! glapit Slughorn. Sept ! N'est-il pas suffisamment horrible de penser qu'on peut tuer une seule personne ? Déchirer son âme est déjà une idée épouvantable… Alors, la déchirer en sept morceaux…

Tom comprit en voyant Slughorn l'observer avec horreur que la conversation était terminée. Le professeur était trop effrayé pour lui apporter la réponse qu'il attendait. "Il est trop lâche pour imaginer qu'un sorcier puisse créer plusieurs Horcruxes. L'auteur l'était peut-être aussi. Mais je suis sûr que je peux diviser mon âme en sept parties. Ça ne peut que me rendre plus fort".

*- Mais quand même, Tom… ne répétez pas ce que je vous ai dit… enfin, ce dont nous avons parlé. Ce serait mal vu si on apprenait que nous avons eu une conversation sur les Horcruxes. C'est un sujet tabou, à Poudlard, vous comprenez… Dumbledore est particulièrement féroce en la matière…

*- Je n'en dirai pas un mot, monsieur.

Il n'était pas difficile pour Tom de faire cette promesse. Lui non plus ne tenait pas à ce que Dumbledore ait vent de cette conversation. Il avait déjà deviné que le préfet était en cause dans le malheur d'Eugenia Shacklebolt. "Un écart de plus et..." songea Tom en entrant dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Le jeune homme s'arrêta net. La fête était terminée depuis un bon moment, mais la pièce gardait les traces de l'évènement. Les garçons qui avaient quitté le bureau de Slughorn un peu avant lui étaient les seuls présents. Enfin... ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Tous fixaient avec des yeux exorbités une fillette rousse qui serrait dans ses bras un petit chat blanc en pleurant. L'animal était très calme. Trop calme. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Lorsque Ginnia relâcha son étreinte, le chaton glissa au sol, immobile. Mort. La petit rousse leva des yeux larmoyants vers Tom, et elle expliqua en sanglotant :

\- Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter de miauler.

oOo

Au cours de la nuit suivant le club de duel, Ginny fit un nouveau rêve étrange. Elle était allongée sur un sol humide, dans une pièce sombre où régnait une étrange atmosphère verdâtre. Elle essaya de bouger, mais en fut incapable. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était fixer l'immense statue qui se dressait au-dessus d'elle. Le visage d'un homme à l'aspect simiesque gravé dans la pierre semblait la dévisager. Ginny sentit la peur monter en elle. La jeune fille était paralysée, et complètement seule... elle essaya désespérément de bouger les lèvres pour appeler quelqu'un. Quelqu'un. Qui ? "Tom. Je veux Tom !" songea-t-elle en sentant la fatigue l'engloutir. Avant qu'elle ait complètement fermé les yeux, Ginny entendit distinctement une voix masculine murmurer à son oreille :

\- Encore un peu de patience, Ginnia.

Une larme s'échappa au coin de ses paupières, et elle rouvrit les yeux. Ginny était debout cette fois. Elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un couloir, au pied de la tour de Serdaigle. "Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" s'interrogea-t-elle en vérifiant qu'elle pouvait correctement bouger. Ginny était frigorifiée, comme si elle venait de passer un certain temps dans la neige. Mais elle perçut une douleur au niveau de sa cheville. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle vit un chat blanc assis à ses pieds. "Est-ce qu'il m'a griffée ?" comprit-elle en voyant la marque rougeâtre sur sa peau.

Soudain, elle remarqua autre chose. De multiples plumes étaient collées sur ses vêtements humides. Les couleurs de certaines d'entre elles lui indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait de plumes de coq. Ça recommençait, comme pour la peinture. Pourquoi avait-elle ces plumes sur sa robe ? "Je suis encore en train de rêver" songea Ginny. Mais la douleur au niveau de sa cheville lui indiquait que non. Elle était éveillée et, à nouveau, Ginny ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée ici. "Je perds encore la tête !" réalisa-t-elle terrifiée. La Gryffondor se retourna brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher.

Luna Lovegood s'avançait vers elle. La Serdaigle était en chemise de nuit, chaussures aux pieds. Luna arborait un air rêveur plus prononcé que d'habitude, mais elle avait forcément remarqué Ginny. Plus elle approchait, plus la Gryffondor se crispa. "Elle m'a vue... alors que je n'ai rien à faire ici en pleine nuit avec une robe maculée de plumes !" Luna non plus n'avait rien à faire ici, mais Ginny n'y pensait même pas. Elle était juste persuadée d'être coupable d'une chose dont elle ne se souvenait pas.

Cependant, la Serdaigle passa à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était et elle monta l'escalier de la tour au moment où le chat blanc miaula, comme pour la guider. Luna disparut, mais le chat resta en arrière. Il fixa Ginny quelques secondes avant de quitter les lieux en courant dans un dernier miaulement, comme s'il lui disait au revoir. "Hein ? Mais... ce chat..." réalisa soudainement Ginny. Le chat blanc s'était volatilisé dans les étages inférieurs avant qu'elle ait pu vérifier sa pensée. Il y avait plus important que ce chat pour l'heure.

\- Je dois retourner au dortoir avant de me faire surprendre ici !

_18 décembre 1992__ :  
*Cher Tom, je crois que je suis en train de perdre la mémoire.  
*Il y a des plumes de coq sur ma robe et je ne sais pas du tout d'où elles viennent. _

**Des plumes de coq ?**

_Ça recommence !  
Je fais des choses sans m'en rendre compte !  
Et mes rêves sont de plus en plus bizarres... ils ont l'air si réels !  
Ce n'est pas normal._

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

_Tu te rappelles quand je disais qu'on avait dû se connaître dans une autre vie ?  
J'ai peut-être vraiment vécu ailleurs avant d'être ici...  
Cette Ginnia avec qui tout le monde me confond... je viens de rêver que j'étais elle._

**Mais... ce n'était qu'un rêve.  
Tu es fatiguée et perturbée...**

_Tu répètes toujours la même chose !  
Tu fais semblant de me rassurer, mais en vérité tu me parles comme si tu essayais de gérer une folle !_

**Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais folle.  
Je veux te soutenir...**

_Me soutenir ?  
Ma vie est un enfer depuis que j'ai trouvé ce journal !  
Je commence vraiment à me demander si tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui m'arrive._

**Comment peux-tu dire ça, Ginny ?  
Ne suis-je pas ton ami ?**

_Je... je ne sais plus.  
Je suis complètement perdue.  
Il faut que je me repose, il va bientôt faire jour._

Au lever du soleil, la neige tombée sur Poudlard avait laissé place au blizzard. Les cours de botanique furent annulés, tout comme le cours de Vol sur balais auquel Ginny était censée assister ce matin là. "Si j'avais su, je serais restée dans mon lit pour dormir encore un peu..." songea-t-elle en chancelant sous la fatigue. La jeune fille était à bout de forces, et elle se cogna contre quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Elle reconnut Justin Finch-Fletchley.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Tu es la soeur de Ronald Weasley ? l'interrogea le Poufsouffle en adoptant soudainement un air effrayé.

\- Oui, pourquoi ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Harry Potter... n'est pas dans les parages, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le couloir sombre d'où venait Ginny.

\- Non... répondit-elle lentement.

\- Tant mieux, soupira-t-il soulagé.

Justin la contourna pour continuer son chemin, mais Ginny l'arrêta avant qu"il ait pu parcourir la moitié du couloir :

\- Une minute ! Harry ne mérite pas qu'on l'évite. Il n'a rien fait de mal !

\- Quoi ? répliqua Justin en se retournant. Il a poussé ce serpent à m'attaquer !

\- C'est faux ! Tu te trompes, il...

\- Je ne me trompe pas ! Harry Potter est l'héritier de Serpentard et il voulait se débarrasser de moi.

\- Harry voulait seulement t'aider, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! explosa Ginny.

La jeune fille plaqua brusquement ses mains sur sa bouche lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. "Je... je l'ai traité de..."

\- Miss Weasley ?

Derrière le Poufsouffle, Ginny aperçut la forme argentée du fantôme de Gryffondor. Nick la fixait d'un air aussi choqué que Justin. Non... c'était comme à la rentrée. Le fantôme la regardait comme si elle était un véritable monstre. Lorsqu'elle le vit s'avancer vers elle, Ginny paniqua.

\- N... non... ne vous approchez pas... balbutia-t-elle en se mettant à trembler comme une feuille.

\- Dumbledore refuse d'y croire mais... Je sais que vous êtes coupable depuis le début.

\- Restez où vous êtes ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que Nick était déjà à hauteur de Justin.

Ginny sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle. La jeune fille sombra dans l'inconscience avant même de s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Ginny se trouvait dans un autre couloir, devant la porte des toilettes du deuxième étage. Soudain, elle entendit distinctement dans un couloir parallèle une voix hurler :

*- ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE ! NOUVELLE ATTAQUE ! AUCUN VIVANT, AUCUN FANTÔME N'EST À L'ABRI ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! ATTAAAAAQUE !

Une nouvelle attaque ? Aucun vivant ? Aucun... fantôme ? "Justin et Nick !" comprit-elle le coeur battant. Plusieurs portes s'ouvrirent à la ronde et Ginny se précipita dans les toilettes pour se cacher. On ne devait pas la trouver là. Personne ne devait savoir qu'elle... qu'elle...

_Je sais que vous êtes coupable depuis le début. _

"Ce n'est pas possible !" songea-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. "Je ne peux pas... être véritablement responsable... Je ne peux pas être l'héritier de Serpentard !" Mais elle avait encore perdu connaissance, et une nouvelle agression venait de se produire. Elle se trouvait avec Nick et Justin quelques minutes plus tôt. Ginny s'était sentie acculée et... "Est-ce que je leur ai vraiment fait du mal ?"

Des bruits de pas retentirent devant la porte des toilettes. Elle eut peur que quelqu'un entre, mais les pas s'éloignèrent et Ginny risqua de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le couloir. Même s'il était de dos, elle reconnut immédiatement Harry. Le professeur McGonagall le conduisait en direction de la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Pourquoi ? "Elle ne croit quand même pas que...? Elle aussi s'imagine que Harry est coupable ?! Et Dumbledore ? Il n'irait pas jusqu'à renvoyer Harry... n'est-ce pas ?"

\- C'est pas vrai ! souffla Ginny en fouillant rapidement dans ses poches.

_18 décembre 1992 :  
*Il y a eu une autre agression aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas du tout où j'étais._

_**...**_

_Non... la vérité, c'est que je me trouvais à l'instant dans ce couloir, avec Nick et Justin !  
Juste avant qu'ils se fassent agresser !  
J'ai encore un trou de mémoire... et Harry s'est fait arrêter !  
*Tom, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
*Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de devenir folle... pour de bon.  
*Tom, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui attaque tout le monde !_

_**...**_

_Tu ne me parles plus ?  
Je te dis que je perds __vraiment__ la tête !  
J'ai même traité Justin de Sang-de-Bourbe !  
Je ne suis plus moi-même...  
Tom...aide-moi._

**Tu ne penses plus que je suis le responsable ?**

_Je perds complètement le contrôle sur moi-même.  
Je suis désolée._

**Je suis très inquiet pour toi.**

_Je sais.  
Je devrais peut-être en parler à Dumbledore..._

**Non ! Il te renverrait !**

_Mais Harry est accusé à ma place !_

**Tu n'es même pas certaine d'avoir attaqué qui que ce soit.**

_Au fond de moi... je le sais._

**Tu as demandé mon aide.  
Je te conseille de ne rien dire à personne.  
Qu'est-ce que ta famille penserait de tout ça ?**

À quelques mètres de là, dans son bureau, Dumbledore interrogeait Harry Potter :

*- Je voudrais savoir, Harry, s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse et dont tu voudrais me faire part. Quel que soit le sujet.

*- Non, professeur, répondit le jeune homme après quelques secondes de silence. Il n'y a rien.

Albus laissa le Gryffondor sortir de son bureau sans insister ni lui imposer aucune punition. Le directeur savait que Harry n'était pas responsable des terribles évènements qui se déroulaient dans le château depuis la rentrée.

\- Le seul coupable, c'est Voldemort, soupira Dumbledore en se tournant vers le Choixpeau.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il se balade librement dans le château ? se moqua le chapeau magique.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait le faire à sa place. Si elle est de retour à ses côtés...

-** Elle** ? Ginnia, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Vous affirmez que vous n'avez pas senti chez Miss Weasley...

\- Je n'ai senti chez elle aucune **tache**, confirma le Choixpeau. Ou bien, contrairement à Ginnia, ce n'était pas assez prononcé pour être perçu. Quoi qu'il en soit, la jeune fille que j'ai examiné il y a quatre mois ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

\- Je me demande ce qui se passerait si elles se retrouvaient face à face, s'inquiéta le directeur. Je ne peux pas le permettre. J'ai déjà laissé Tom corrompre Ginnia... je dois protéger Ginny.

La jeune Weasley fut heureuse de constater qu'on n'avait pas forcé Harry à quitter le château. Mais elle avait appris que le garde-chasse déplorait la mort d'un deuxième coq depuis le début de l'année. "Aurais-je vraiment tué ces coqs ?" s'interrogea Ginny terrorisée par elle-même. "Est-ce que j'ai attaqué Justin et Nick ? Et Colin ? Et Miss Teigne ?" Assise dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque, Ginny sentit quelque chose de doux lui frôler le pied. Le chat blanc qui accompagnait Luna la nuit dernière était de retour.

\- Hé, toi, dit Ginny en souriant légèrement. J'ai l'impression de te connaître.

\- Tu es amie avec lui, toi aussi ?

Ginny releva la tête. Luna Lovegood venait d'apparaître, les bras chargés de livres et la baguette coincée derrière son oreille. La Gryffondor se crispa.

\- Lu... Luna... balbutia-t-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- S'il te plait... ne dis à personne que je me promenais dans les couloirs cette nuit ! chuchota vivement Ginny en joignant les mains en signe de supplique.

\- Cette nuit ? s'étonna Luna. On s'est vues ?

\- Tu... tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda faiblement Ginny.

\- Non. Je devais être en pleine crise de somnambulisme, expliqua la Serdaigle en haussant les épaules.

Elle posa ses livres sur la table de Ginny et s'installa tranquillement face à elle.

\- Somnambulisme ? réfléchit la Gryffondor. Bien sûr ! Somnambule ! Voilà pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien une fois que je me réveille...

\- Toi aussi, tu dors avec tes chaussures ? la questionna Luna en feuilletant un manuel de sortilèges.

\- Non... répondit Ginny surprise par cette question étrange. Mais... est-ce qu'on peut être somnambule en plein jour ?

\- Moi, ça ne m'arrive que la nuit. Mais, pourquoi pas ?

\- Tu es somnambule depuis toujours ?

\- Depuis la mort de ma mère, répondit Luna d'un ton égal.

\- Oh... souffla Ginny d'un air désolé. Alors... il faut un choc émotionnel ?

\- Pas forcément.

\- Et un choc à la tête ? s'enquit rapidement la Gryffondor. Est-ce qu'un coup sur le crâne peut rendre quelqu'un somnambule ?

Ginny repensait au soir où Miss Teigne avait été agressée. Le soir d'Halloween. La jeune fille était tombée devant les toilettes du deuxième étage et elle avait perdu connaissance en se cognant au sol. Depuis ce moment là, elle perdait parfois le contrôle de son corps. "Je suis somnambule, c'est la seule explication !"

\- Tu t'es pris un coup sur la tête ?

\- Oui... soupira Ginny. Un sérieux coup.

\- Heureusement que notre ami veille sur nous, dit Luna en souriant au chat qui venait de grimper sur la table.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce chat est comme Miss Teigne, expliqua la Serdaigle en caressant sa fourrure blanche. J'ignore à qui il appartient, mais il est croisé avec un Fléreur. Alors, quand je me promène dans le château la nuit, il me suit et il me guide. Il me réveille en me griffant si je me mets dans une situation dangereuse. Dans ces cas là, je lui dis merci et il s'en va.

\- Cette nuit, il a aussi veillé sur moi, réalisa Ginny en tendant la main vers le chat qui s'avança pour se laisser caresser.

Le chat blanc ne lui avait pas griffé la cheville par hasard.

_Il me réveille en me griffant si je me mets dans une situation dangereuse._

"Il a dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi".

\- Je crois que je connais ce chat, continua Ginny. Je l'ai déjà vu, à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. Il y a très longtemps. Je m'étais perdue en suivant un gnome de jardin. Un chat blanc m'a ramenée à la maison. Il miaulait encore et encore pour que je le suive. J'étais très petite, je savais à peine marcher seule. Je crois qu'il s'agit de mon plus ancien souvenir.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est un souvenir très important, dit Luna avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui est son maître ? s'enquit Ginny. J'aimerais bien savoir comment ce chat s'appelle.

\- Moi, je le surnomme Milky.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Elorah** : Je suis contente que tu trouves mon histoire originale. Il y a beaucoup d'histoires Ginny/Tom, j'espérais faire quelque chose de nouveau avec la mienne. Merci de m'encourager ! à bientôt ^^


	8. Fourbe

J'espère que vous appréciez cette fic ^^ voilà la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Fourbe

\- Milky ! Milky, où es-tu ?

Nina Prescott cherchait désespérément son chat. Il était bientôt l'heure de prendre le train pour les vacances, et elle ne le trouvait nulle part. Agacé par ses appels, Abraxas l'interrogea :

\- Qui c'est ce Milky ?

\- Mon chat ! Il est parti se cacher hier soir à cause de l'agitation causée par la fête, et je ne le trouve plus !

\- Il a dû se perdre dans les couloirs de l'école.

\- Il ne sort jamais du dortoir sans moi. Personne ne l'a vu ? S'il vous plait !

\- Ça suffit maintenant, s'énerva Tom allongé de tout son long sur le canapé de la salle commune. Ce n'est qu'un chat.

\- M... mais... balbutia Nina en cherchant de l'aide auprès de ses autres camarades.

Les membres du gang de Tom qui avaient assisté à la mort du chat la veille firent comme s'ils ne savaient rien. Ils se demandaient encore pourquoi le préfet tenait tant à couvrir le forfait de la petite Ginnia. "Elle est vraiment dérangée" songea Edouard qui s'inquiétait de savoir sa petite soeur si proche d'elle. "Pourquoi est-ce que Tom la protège ? C'est la première fois qu'il s'encombre d'une gamine. Quel est le lien entre eux ?" se demanda-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Thadeus qui semblait aussi perplexe que lui.

\- Ginnia ! Tu nous accompagnes jusqu'au train ?

Druella venait de descendre l'escalier des filles en tirant la petite rousse par le bras. La jeune Rosier devait quitter le château avec ses amis Croupton. Quand Ginnia aperçut Nina, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Mais un regard d'avertissement de Tom l'obligea à se reprendre. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. Cependant, Bartémius remarqua leur échange et il fronça les sourcils. Druella dit au revoir à son grand frère qui ne rentrait plus pour les vacances depuis quelques années déjà. Depuis la formation officielle du gang Jedusor. Tom gardait toujours ses "_amis_" près de lui.

Ginnia accompagna les première année jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, gênée durant tout le trajet par le regard scrutateur de Bartémius. Barbara finit par le remarquer et elle interrogea son frère. Son jumeau répondit par une question qu'il adressa à Ginnia :

\- Tu as fait quelque chose au chat de Nina, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle faiblement.

\- Ne fais pas semblant ! Je t'ai entendue prononcer le mot "_chat_" hier soir.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? intervint Druella choquée par son accusation.

\- C'est comme avec le géranium dentu ! Elle s'en est prise à ce chat, j'en suis sûr ! Barbara, tu l'as vue hier, non ? Elle était encore perturbée et...

\- Et tu l'accuses sans preuves, le coupa sèchement sa soeur.

\- J'en ai marre ! s'emporta Bartémius. On sait tous que cette fille est folle. Alors, Druella peut faire ce qu'elle veut, mais toi, je t'interdis de rester près d'elle !

\- Tu _m'interdis_ ?! s'offusqua la brune.

\- Je suis ton frère ! Tu dois m'écouter...

-** Toi**, tu vas m'écouter ! explosa sa jumelle. Ginnia est mon amie. Et peu importe ce qui est arrivé à ce chat, elle le restera ! COMPRIS ?!

Barbara sortit de la diligence qui venait de s'arrêter près du quai. Elle monta dans le train sans attendre son frère, et Bartémius lança un regard venimeux en direction de Ginnia avant de quitter la diligence à son tour. Leur petit groupe venait d'exploser. La rousse baissa les yeux de dépit. Si seulement elle ne s'en était pas prise à ce chat... le pauvre chaton cherchait seulement à retrouver sa maîtresse. "Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ses miaulements étaient insupportables, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient me faire exploser la tête..."

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Ginnia, dit brusquement Druella en posant une main sur son épaule. Je pense exactement comme Barbara. Oublie Bartémius, on est amies d'accord ?

\- "**Amies**"...

\- Tu as vraiment un problème avec le sens de certains mots ! rit la blonde. Ça veut dire qu'on se soutient quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis persuadée que tu n'as fait aucun mal à ce chat.

-... merci.

Druella sourit, et elle rejoignit le train. La diligence fit demi-tour pour ramener Ginnia au château. Elle était coupable, mais il y avait des gens pour la défendre. Au fond d'elle, Ginnia ressentit une pointe de satisfaction. Même si, d'après Mrs Warlow, c'était très mal de mentir.

La petite rousse passa le soir de Noël à l'infirmerie avec sa mère adoptive. Tout le monde mangeait dans la grande salle, mais Mrs Warlow avait insisté pour qu'elles dînent seules toutes les deux. Quand Ginnia l'interrogea, l'infirmière répondit :

\- Noël se fête en famille.

\- En famille ?

\- Oui. Toi et moi, nous sommes une famille maintenant.

-...

\- Je suis désolée que les recherches sur tes véritables parents n'aient toujours rien donné, ajouta la femme blonde. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureuse à l'idée d'avoir une fille. J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, mais... la nature m'a privée de cette joie. Est-ce que tu es heureuse avec moi ?

Ginnia acquiesça lentement. Du moins, elle n'était pas malheureuse. Mrs Warlow la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

\- On formera toujours une famille, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit Ginnia en fermant les yeux.

Elle appréciait la chaleur des étreintes de l'infirmière. Ginnia aimait enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Mrs Warlow, et observer le grain de beauté de sa mère adoptive. C'était très apaisant. "Alors c'est comme ça ? Avoir une famille ?" songea-t-elle en rendant son étreinte à Mrs Warlow. Ginnia se sentait protégée.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves s'attroupèrent au pied du sapin de Noël. Tom fut le seul à passer devant sans s'arrêter. Il n'avait jamais reçu de cadeaux, et ça lui était bien égal.

\- Hé, Tom, l'interpella Abraxas assis par terre entouré d'une montagne de cadeaux. Tu veux un peu de Patacitrouilles ? J'en ai reçu deux boites.

Tom ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, et il sortit du dortoir. Abraxas fit la moue, mais Edouard l'encouragea à ouvrir ses autres cadeaux pour le détourner du préfet. "Brax, tu sais qu'il est inutile de s'énerver contre Tom. Il est comme ça et tu ne le changeras pas".

\- Il pourrait quand même sourire au moins pour Noël, marmonna le jeune Malefoy en mâchant rageusement un bonbon orangé.

Le préfet rejoignit la Grande Salle. Il trouva Ginnia seule à la table de Serpentard. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, elle lui souhaita :

\- Joyeux Noël.

-...

\- C'est ce que tout le monde répète depuis hier soir, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Oublie ça, soupira Tom en s'asseyant face à elle. Il faut qu'on parle de tes _petites impulsions_. Je ne veux plus voir ni géraniums dentus calcinés, ni chats étouffés.

\- Je suis désolée... je ne le fais pas exprès.

\- J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de gestes d'auto-défense. Mais les gens se posent des questions sur toi, et je ne veux pas d'une personne qui attire autant l'attention auprès de moi.

\- Mais tu m'as demandé de rester près de toi ! s'exclama Ginnia en se levant d'un bond comme si elle était prête à sauter par dessus la table pour l'atteindre.

Les quelques personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle se tournèrent vers eux. La voix de Ginnia avait fait écho. Tom fit bonne figure, se retenant de lancer un maléfice à cette petite écervelée.

\- C'était : _dans mon champ de vision_, la reprit-il les dents serrées.

\- Je ne ferai plus aucune bêtise, promit-elle. Laisse les choses comme elles sont. S'il te plait... même si je ne fais que rester à côté de toi en silence... c'est tout ce que je veux.

-... pourquoi ?

Ginnia serra son poing contre sa poitrine. Tom l'observa attentivement. Il se souvint d'une phrase qu'elle lui avait dit le soir d'Halloween.

_Tu fais partie de moi ! _

"La pauvre idiote" se moqua-t-il. "Le fait qu'elle soit liée à mon Horcruxe ne veut pas dire qu'elle est liée à moi. Je ne suis déjà plus le même depuis que j'ai fabriqué mon deuxième Horcruxe" songea Tom en posant les yeux sur la bague des Gaunt à son doigt. "Et je continuerai de changer, jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne six Horcruxes. Je deviendrai de plus en plus puissant, jusqu'à effacer totalement Tom Jedusor, pour devenir complètement Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres". Tom se demanda combien de temps passerait avant que Ginnia prenne peur. Très peu. Mais il repensa à la manière dont la jeune fille l'avait aidé à se débarrasser d'Eugenia. Elle n'avait pas l'air de ressentir le moindre remord.

\- Ne te fais plus remarquer, soupira-t-il en se servant à manger.

Ginnia acquiesça vigoureusement. Tom la laissa le suivre partout où il allait, lui et son gang. Ils n'étaient plus sept, mais huit. Les garçons se sentaient gênés par la présence de cette petite fille étrange. Elle ne disait jamais rien et se contentait juste d'être là, toujours près de Tom. Le préfet ne prit jamais la peine de leur expliquer pourquoi il acceptait la présence de Ginnia. Ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire de toute façon.

Le 31 décembre, jour anniversaire de Tom, Abraxas lui annonça que Têtenjoy quitterait le château à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ils auraient donc un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal pour leur septième année. Tom parut contrarié. Il s'était toujours intéressé à cette matière plus qu'aux autres. Mais pourquoi était-il gêné par l'arrivée d'un nouveau professeur ?

"Ce poste est pour moi !" fulmina le préfet qui sentit sa joie d'être enfin majeur gâchée par cette nouvelle. "Je veux rester à Poudlard et enseigner aux petites têtes comment tout sorcier qui se respecte doit manipuler la magie. Un jour, je ferai en sorte que ce cours s'appelle simplement_ Forces du Mal_. Slughorn pense que je pourrais devenir ministre ? Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de contrôler Poudlard, le berceau de la magie". Bien sûr, Dumbledore essayerait de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, mais tant que Tom gardait Dippet dans ses petits papiers, il avait de bonnes chances d'arriver à ses fins.

\- C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Ginnia au cours de la journée. Tu ne le fêtes pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Druella dit que les anniversaires sont importants. D'autant plus quand un sorcier devient majeur.

\- Je me fiche de ce que Rosier pense.

\- Moi, je n'ai pas de date d'anniversaire, regretta-t-elle.

-...

\- J'aurais bien aimé en avoir une.

\- Arrête de penser à ces stupidités. Tu n'es pas "**née**" comme les autres, un point c'est tout.

\- Tom ! l'arrêta Ginnia en lui attrapant brusquement la main.

Le préfet s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais personne ne s'était permis de lui prendre la main ainsi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler de colère, mais Ginnia le devança :

\- Je suis contente que toi tu sois né, dit-elle en souriant.

Tom resta abasourdi pendant quelques secondes avant de retirer d'un geste brusque sa main de celle de Ginnia.

\- Combien de fois je dois te répéter de ne pas sourire bêtement ? lança-t-il en s'éloignant à grands pas.

\- Désolée, répondit-elle en courant pour le rattraper.

Le retour de Walburga fut plus calme que prévu. Elle avait dû s'user la voix en hurlant sur ses parents. En tout cas, elle n'était visiblement pas résignée à épouser son jeune cousin. Orion paraissait toujours aussi soucieux. Il était clair que Walburga lui faisait peur. Mais il avait l'air d'être prêt à faire des efforts pour gagner son acceptation. Au moyen de petites attentions, notamment en la complimentant sur ses talents de batteuse. Mais Walburga faisait mine de les ignorer, ou de le menacer de mettre ses talents en pratique pour lui fracasser le crâne.

Alphard, qui était en revanche bien plus doux que sa grande soeur, eut la gentillesse de rapporter un cadeau de Noël à Ginnia. Une belle petite pince à cheveux verte.

\- J'espère que ça te fait plaisir, dit-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

\- C'est joli, répondit simplement Ginnia.

Tom, qui les observait du coin de l'oeil, vit Alphard aider Ginnia à fixer la pince dans ses cheveux roux. Il était évident que la jeune fille plaisait à Alphard. Mais c'était complètement absurde. Ginnia n'était qu'un Horcruxe. Il était inutile que le jeune Black nourrisse de tels sentiments envers elle.

\- Retire cette stupide pince, lança Tom à la rousse dès qu'ils furent seuls.

\- Pourquoi ? Alphard a dit qu'il serait content si je la portais.

\- Bien sûr qu'il serait content. Ce _pauvre_ garçon est amoureux de toi.

\- "**Amoureux**" ? Je crois que Druella m'a déjà parlé de quelque chose comme ça... réfléchit Ginnia. "**L'amour**", qu'est-ce que c'est exactem...?

Tom ne l'écoutait pas, et il lui arracha la pince des cheveux avant de la jeter dans le feu de la cheminée des Serpentard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? ironisa le préfet. Ne l'encourage pas alors que tu n'es même pas réelle.

Il lui avait arraché quelques cheveux en même temps que la pince. Mais la douleur de son cuir chevelu n'était rien en comparaison de la profonde peine que Tom faisait naitre dans le coeur de Ginnia chaque fois qu'il disait qu'elle n'était pas réelle. Quand Alphard interrogea la jeune fille sur sa pince, Ginnia répondit qu'elle l'avait malheureusement perdue.

Les leçons de transplanage furent programmées dès le début du mois de février. Tom ne prit pas la peine de s'y inscrire. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il savait transplaner. Mais son refus de participer à un évènement aussi intéressant pour les sixième année éveilla la suspicion de Dumbledore.

\- Je suis surpris, Tom. Le transplanage ne vous intéresse pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si, professeur, répondit le préfet. Mais vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas les moyens de payer les leçons.

Tom n'appréciait pas qu'on le force à utiliser sa pauvreté pour excuse. Il sourit d'un air gêné, mais au fond de lui, Tom maudissait le professeur de métamorphose. Dumbledore avait réponse à tout :

\- Je suis sûr que si vous en parliez au directeur Dippet...

\- Oh, il m'accorderait certainement cette faveur, acquiesça Tom qui riait cette fois en son for intérieur. Le directeur m'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne voudrais pas trop lui en demander. Ce ne serait pas convenable, vous comprenez ?

"Je préfère attendre le moment où j'aurai besoin d'une chose plus importante. Un poste de professeur ici par exemple..."

\- Quel garçon respectueux.

Tom savait qu'il s'agissait d'un sarcasme, mais il fit comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable compliment. Les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent ensuite sur Ginnia qui observait près de Tom les autres élèves se placer devant des cerceaux disposés sur le sol de la Grande Salle.

\- Malheureusement, vous devrez attendre votre sixième année, Miss Warlow.

\- Mais je sais déjà... je le sais, se reprit-elle avant de commettre la bourde du siècle.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, mais les deux Serpentard quittèrent les lieux avant qu'il puisse continuer à les interroger. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le parc, Tom attrapa Ginnia et lui fit manger la neige. "Comment peut-elle partager un lien avec mon Horcruxe et être aussi stupide ?!" Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Ginnia s'excusa en toussant de la neige. Son visage était frigorifié, et elle se mit rapidement à éternuer.

\- Tu m'énerves, marmonna Tom en la ramenant à l'intérieur. Comme si une personne faite d'encre pouvait tomber malade.

Le préfet s'arrêta en apercevant le fantôme de Gryffondor dans le hall. Tom entraîna rapidement Ginnia dans les cachots, et il se réfugia dans la salle commune de Serpentard où Sir Nicholas ne pouvait pas les suivre. Tom poussa la petite rousse devant la cheminée, et il s'assit dans un fauteuil pour étudier à nouveau son manuel de défense contre les forces du Mal. Ginnia l'observa en profitant de la chaleur du feu.

\- Tu apprécies beaucoup cette matière, remarqua-t-elle après un moment de silence.

\- Et alors ? répliqua Tom qui n'aimait pas qu'on le dérange pendant qu'il étudiait.

\- Tu veux l'enseigner.

Le préfet était sur le point de lui demander comment elle savait cela, mais il se souvint qu'elle_ discutait_ souvent avec son Horcruxe.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai l'enseigner avec toi ? continua Ginnia d'un ton si sérieux que Tom faillit exploser de rire.

\- Écoute-moi bien, demi-portion, répondit-il avec un rictus. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, mais je vais rapidement le découvrir. Je trouverai alors certainement le moyen de te séparer de mon journal. Après ça...

\- Mais je ne serai jamais séparée de toi, le coupa Ginnia. Pas vrai ?

-...

\- Si je ne peux pas enseigner avec toi, je pourrais m'occuper de l'infirmerie avec Mrs Warlow. On sera quand même ensemble à Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je me fatigue à discuter avec toi ? soupira Tom en choisissant de l'ignorer.

"Si j'arrive à la séparer de mon journal, je la détruirai. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'encombrerais d'elle jusqu'à la fin des temps..." Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait prononcé les mots "_jamais séparée de toi_". Ginnia vivait vraiment dans un monde à part. Tom n'arriverait jamais à la comprendre, et il ne voulait même pas essayer.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin, les professeurs trouvèrent comme chaque année un moyen de pourrir l'ambiance. Tom ne voyait rien d'amusant dans leurs plumes volantes révélatrices qui étaient censées inscrire en lettres scintillantes au-dessus de la tête des élèves ce qu'ils aimaient le plus. D'après les rumeurs, le mot resterait inscrit pendant 24 heures.

C'est ainsi que Tom se retrouva avec le mot "_puissance_" scotché au-dessus de la tête. Thadeus aimait le "_calme_", Edouard le "_Quidditch_" et Abraxas la "_franchise_". Tom perçut ce dernier mot comme une attaque personnelle. Le jeune Malefoy lui avait déjà fait comprendre qu'il espérait que Tom soit plus honnête avec lui. Le préfet évita le blond pour le reste de la journée.

Mais le pire l'attendait.

Si Druella aimait son "_frère_" et Barbara le "_soutien_"... Ginnia se baladait partout avec un "_Tom_" clignotant. Le préfet dégaina sa baguette plus vite que son ombre et attaqua le message à coups de sortilèges. Mais ça n'eut pour effet que de multiplier les "_Tom_" qui se dénombrèrent bientôt par dizaines. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé à la rousse de ne plus se faire remarquer... Il évita Ginnia pour le reste de la semaine.

\- Pourquoi Tom m'en veut autant ? questionna-t-elle Walburga qui aimait les "_convenances_".

\- Il ne doit pas apprécier les confessions d'amour.

\- Mais c'est quoi "**l'amour**" ?

\- C'est un sentiment doux et amer à la fois, répondit Lucrétia d'un ton passionné alors qu'elles descendaient le grand escalier de marbre. Doux quand tu es dans ses bras, amer quand...

\- Quand tu te prends la honte en révélant devant tout le monde tes sentiments envers un garçon qui sait à peine comment tu t'appelles, compléta Walburga.

\- Au moins... marmonna Lucrétia rougissante qui aimait "_Ignatus Prewett_". Maintenant il sait...

\- Ignore-la, Ginnia. Elle s'est ridiculisée, se moqua la préfète-en-chef.

\- Parce que toi, tu te prends pour un exemple ? s'offusqua sa cousine. Tu ne veux même pas_ essayer_ d'apprécier Orion.

\- Ce n'est qu'un gamin !

\- Il va grandir, comme tout le monde !

\- Mais je vais devoir attendre quatre ans avant qu'il quitte Poudlard, puis il devra obtenir une bonne situation. En d'autres termes, il se peut que dans dix ans je ne sois toujours pas mariée !

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si pressée de te marier, s'étonna Lucrétia en levant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas rêver de fonder une famille ?

\- Heu... oui, bien sûr.

\- Ce sera la famille parfaite ! s'exclama Walburga en serrant le poing. Des enfants élevés dans le respect de mes valeurs, un mari puissant... rêva-t-elle avant de glisser un regard vers Tom qui sortait des cachots.

\- Tu préfères épouser un sang-mêlé plutôt que mon frère ? la questionna Lucrétia en suivant son regard.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! rugit Walburga rouge d'embarras.

"Tom est peut-être un sang-mêlé... mais je suis sûre qu'il est l'héritier de Serpentard" songea-t-elle en descendant les marches de l'escalier deux par deux pour s'éloigner des pouffements de sa cousine. "Et puis, il est tellement fort. Je veux un mari fiable sur lequel je pourrai m'appuyer..." Soudain, Walburga manqua une marche et elle se sentit basculer en avant. "Oh non, pas encore !" La jeune fille se souvenait trop bien de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie la dernière fois en trébuchant avant de s'étaler par terre comme une vielle tarte à la mélasse. En plus, Tom était à nouveau présent. Walburga ferma les yeux, espérant se rattraper par miracle. Et un miracle se produisit. Quelqu'un la rattrapa. Orion Black...

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en la relâchant.

Orion osait à peine la regarder dans les yeux et il s'était excusé par réflexe comme si elle pouvait sortir sa batte de Quidditch à tout moment. "Vraiment, je le terrorise..." Walburga préférait les garçons qui s'affirmaient. Mais juste au moment où elle avait pensé à un homme sur lequel elle pourrait s'appuyer... Il n'y avait rien de plus important pour elle que d'éviter le ridicule, et Orion venait de sauver son honneur.

\- Tu gagnes un point, mais il y a encore du boulot, lança-t-elle en soupirant.

Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux, avant de piquer un fard. Il venait d'obtenir un fragment de la reconnaissance de Walburga. Orion répondit rapidement :

\- Je n'ai pas peur de travailler dur.

Il rougit encore plus en remarquant un léger sourire au coin des lèvres de sa fiancée qui murmura :

\- J'attends de voir ça.

Orion se promit d'attraper le Vif d'or lors de leur prochain match. Il comptait montrer à Walburga sa "_persévérance_". Mais ils assistèrent d'abord au match qui opposait Gryffondor et Poufsouffle. Il y eut beaucoup de vent ce jour là, et Lucrétia regretta de ne pas s'être attaché les cheveux.

\- Bon sang ! s'énerva Walburga qui était assise juste derrière elle. Je suis en train de _manger tes cheveux_ !

\- Je ne suis pas douée pour les sortilèges de coiffure, s'excusa sa cousine.

\- Je m'en charge, décida Walburga d'un ton démoniaque en sortant sa baguette.

\- Si tu me rases la tête, je te tue ! la prévint Lucrétia.

\- Regardez ! s'exclama Bartémius en pointant l'attrapeur de Gryffondor du doigt. Je crois qu'il a vu quelque chose.

Ignatus venait de faire un départ canon depuis l'autre bout du terrain. Il volait à toute vitesse, mais l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle dut considérer qu'il s'agissait d'une feinte car il ne suivit pas. L'inquiétude grandit parmi les Serpentard. Pas seulement parce que Gryffondor risquait de remporter le match, mais...

\- Il... il fonce vers nous, dit lentement Barbara en exprimant tout haut ce que ses camarades pensaient tout bas.

En effet, Ignatus se dirigeait droit vers leur tribune. Et il n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à ralentir... Lucrétia déglutit avant de grimacer.

\- Walburga ! Tu me tires les cheveux !

\- Je ne t'ai pas touchée ! répliqua sa cousine. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...? AAAAAH !

Les Serpentard hurlèrent avec elle quand Ignatus arrêta spectaculairement son balais à quelques centimètres d'eux. Les jumeaux Croupton s'étaient jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Lucrétia se retrouva nez à nez avec l'attrapeur. Lorsqu'il tendit la main vers son visage, elle agita nerveusement les lèvres sans réussir à prononcer le moindre mot. Ignatus frôla sa joue, mais ce qui l'intéressait se trouvait piégé dans les cheveux de Lucrétia. Le Vif d'or.

Le Gryffondor attrapa la sphère dorée et entreprit de démêler délicatement les mèches qui s'était entortillées autour des petites ailes de la balle. Une fois qu'il eut réussi, Ignatus offrit un sourire à la jeune fille.

\- Merci, Lucrétia.

\- De rien... répondit-elle rêveusement alors qui partait rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour fêter leur victoire. Il sait comment je m'appelle !

Walburga abattit son poing sur le crâne de sa cousine tandis que Barbara et Bartémius se séparaient en se faisant la tête. Ils étaient toujours en froid. Bartémius refusait d'approcher Ginnia et Barbara refusait d'ignorer la rousse. Chacun en voulait à l'autre, étant donné qu'ils avaient toujours été très proches. C'était la première grande dispute des jumeaux, et elle risquait de durer longtemps.

Pour sa seconde sortie de l'année à Pré-au-Lard, Tom mit rapidement fin à la réunion de son gang pour rejoindre une nouvelle fois le Chemin de Traverse. Ce jour là, la boutique de Barjow et Beurk était ouverte. Tom transplana directement devant le comptoir et fit sursauter Caractacus Beurk.

\- Un jour, tu vas finir par me tuer, l'avertit le gérant en posant une main sur son coeur.

\- La dernière fois, vous m'avez fait une remarque quand je suis passé par la porte, lui rappela le Serpentard amusé.

\- Je t'ai dit aussi que tu ne devais pas venir ici si tu n'as rien à vendre ou à acheter.

\- J'ai peut-être quelque chose à vendre, répliqua Tom. Vous vous y connaissez en objets..._ possédés_ ?

\- Possédés ? répéta Beurk en levant les sourcils. Tu veux dire, ensorcelés ?

\- Plutôt... hantés par un mauvais esprit.

\- J'ai ce collier d'opale, dit le vendeur en désignant un bijou exposé sur une étagère. Il a tué pas moins de 19 Moldus. Mais je ne sais pas si on peut dire qu'il est _possédé_. Tu pourrais me montrer l'objet dont tu parles, ajouta avidement Mr Beurk.

\- Je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Mais je crois qu'il est hanté par deux esprits. L'un semble plus fort que l'autre alors qu'ils devraient être de puissance égale. Vous sauriez pourquoi ?

\- Difficile à dire sans examiner ça... marmonna le vendeur qui commençait à se demander si Tom ne se moquait pas de lui. Il est évident que si deux esprits habitent un même objet, ils auront tendance à se disputer la place. Cette compétition pourrait affaiblir l'un des deux en faveur de l'autre.

\- J'ai lu quelque part qu'ils étaient censés se détruire mutuellement.

\- L'esprit le plus fort doit avoir quelque chose de spécial.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut être ?

\- Je ne suis pas un expert, s'énerva Beurk en haussant les épaules. Est-ce que tu comptes vraiment me vendre cet objet ?

\- Disons que j'y réfléchis, répondit Tom malicieusement.

\- Rah ! grommela le vendeur en agitant sa main vers le garçon d'un geste impatient. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

\- C'est un objet qui a un rapport avec Salazar Serpentard, précisa le préfet avec un demi-sourire.

Beurk se figea. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de demander lentement :

\- Tu as le médaillon ? Comment...?

\- Un médaillon ? s'enquit Tom d'une voix précipitée. Vous avez été en possession d'un médaillon de Serpentard ?

Son oncle Morfin lui avait parlé d'un tel objet. La mère de Tom s'était enfuie avec, et elle l'avait certainement vendu à Beurk ! Le Serpentard sentait qu'il allait pouvoir mettre la main sur le réceptacle de son prochain Horcruxe grâce à cette boutique.

\- Quoi ? Tom ! Tu te fichais encore de m...?

Le gérant fut interrompu par un grincement dans le dos du Serpentard. Tom se retourna et vit les portes de la grande armoire à disparaître s'entrouvrir. Le visage d'une jeune femme apparut dans l'interstice. Elle était belle. Très belle. Ses longs cheveux bruns brillant comme de la soie étaient attaché par un ruban noir sur son épaule, et elle affichait un masque de froideur qui la rendait encore plus intrigante. Il vit ses yeux d'un noir profond observer la boutique avant de se poser sur lui. Tom ressentit pour la première fois un frisson face à une femme. Mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'elle prononça, telle une malédiction, le mot :

\- Fourbe.

"C'est de moi qu'elle parle ?!" s'ulcéra le Serpentard. Elle avait utilisé un ton si venimeux que n'importe qui l'aurait pris comme la pire des insultes. La jeune femme gardait son masque de glace, mais elle se mit à marmonner en refermant les portes de l'armoire :

\- Armoire médicale ? Mon cul ! Il s'est foutu de moi.

Tom se précipita pour rouvrir l'armoire, mais l'inconnue avait disparu. "C'est quoi son problème ?!" fulmina-t-il prêt à sauter à l'intérieur pour la retrouver et lui faire regretter de l'avoir insulté gratuitement. Tom n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une once d'admiration pour elle.

\- D'où est-ce qu'elle sortait ?! interrogea-t-il Beurk.

\- De la seconde armoire, répondit le vendeur sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Je voulais savoir **où** se trouve cette seconde armoire, répliqua Tom de plus en plus énervé.

\- Quelque part en Bulgarie. Un homme me paye pour que j'en garde une ici. Ça facilite ses voyages.

"Celle-là, ce n'était pas une bulgare !" songea Tom en se fiant à l'accent bien anglais de l'inconnue.

\- Eloigne-toi de cette armoire et fiche le camp, Tom ! lança Beurk avec humeur. Ton histoire d'objet ayant un rapport avec Serpentard, c'était du vent.

\- Mais vous avez parlé d'un médaillon, se souvint brusquement le Serpentard en revenant à sa préoccupation première. Vous ne l'avez plus ? Où est-il maintenant ?

\- Combien de fois je dois te le répéter ? On parlera affaires quand tu seras mon client ou mon employé. En attendant, retourne à l'école !

oOo

_25 décembre 1992 :  
Je crois que je suis somnambule, comme Luna Lovegood.  
Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi je fais toutes ces horreurs pendant mon sommeil._

**Alors tu es vraiment persuadée d'être l'héritier de Serpentard ?**

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis faite appeler comme ça, ni comment j'ai fait pour pétrifier tous ces gens.  
Mais il est inutile de me voiler la face plus longtemps, je suis coupable !  
Heureusement, il ne s'est rien produit depuis la semaine dernière._

Mais ce jour là, lorsque Ginny se rendit à l'infirmerie, elle trouva Harry et Ron qui discutaient avec Mrs Pomfresh. Ils se trouvaient devant un lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés. C'était le cas pour toutes les victimes pétrifiées. "Une nouvelle agression ?" redouta Ginny. "Mais... je n'ai pas eu d'absence aujourd'hui. Ça se serait passé la nuit dernière ?" Une minute. Pourquoi Harry et Ron se trouvaient-ils ici ?

\- Ginny ? l'interpela son frère en remarquant sa présence. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je... je suis venue rendre visite à Colin, répondit-elle en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard de Harry. Et vous ?

\- C'est Hermione.

Ginny frissonna de la tête aux pieds. Elle savait que l'amie de son frère était une née-Moldue. "Oh non... j'ai attaqué Hermione ?!" songea Ginny mortifiée.

\- Tu veux la voir ? continua Ron d'un ton étrangement amusé. Je pense que ça va te faire rire.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna sa petite soeur.

Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi alors que son amie était pétrifiée ? C'était horrible...

\- Ron ! s'exclama brusquement la voix d'Hermione derrière le rideau. Ça n'a rien de drôle !

\- Viens voir, Ginny, insista Ron en pouffant de rire. Toi qui adore les chats...

\- Laisse Hermione tranquille, l'arrêta Harry avec un léger sourire. C'est très gentil de ta part de venir voir Colin, Ginny. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis.

\- Heu... oui, répondit-elle les yeux baissés.

\- Ça doit avoir un rapport avec les photos de toi que prenait Colin, murmura Ron pour taquiner sa soeur. Elle en garde sûrement une sous son oreiller.

Ginny rougit de la tête aux pieds et Harry donna un coup de coude gêné à son meilleur ami. Ils quittèrent l'infirmerie en laissant la jeune Weasley embarrassée, mais aussi soulagée qu'Hermione aille relativement bien. "Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal" songea Ginny en soupirant pour relâcher la tension accumulée depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce. La jeune fille s'approcha du lit de Colin et tira lentement le rideau. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui rendait visite. Le voir complètement pétrifié la bouleversa plus qu'elle ne s'y attendait.

_Je ne savais pas que vous étiez amis. _

"Une véritable amie n'aurait jamais fait ça ! Elle serait immédiatement venue le voir à l'infirmerie... Je ne lui parlais que pour ses photos. Il était juste mon voisin de table pour le cours de Sortilèges. Moi qui voulait absolument me faire des amis... j'aurais dû mieux me comporter avec lui".

\- Je suis désolée, Colin, murmura Ginny en serrant les poings.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la Grande Salle, Ginny entendit les jumeaux Weasley demander à Harry sur le ton de la plaisanterie qui serait sa prochaine victime. Rien n'aurait pu faire moins rire Ginny. "Pas de prochaine victime" pria-t-elle en faisant immédiatement demi-tour.

\- Tu as fini de manger ? l'interrogea Luna qui arrivait en sens inverse.

\- Non, je...

\- Tu n'as pas fini de manger, mais tu sors de la salle ? Tu es bizarre.

Cette remarque venant de Luna fit sourire Ginny. La Serdaigle l'invita à s'asseoir à sa table. Ginny la suivit. Luna venait de lui remonter le moral avec quelques mots anodins.

À partir de là, la Gryffondor passa plus de temps avec Luna. Parfois, le chat blanc se joignait à elles avant de les quitter pour rejoindre son maître mystérieux. Les jeunes filles étudiaient ensemble et s'entrainaient dans le parc à lancer les sortilèges figurant dans leur manuel.

\- Au fait, pendant le club de duel... hésita un jour Ginny. Je suis désolée de t'avoir attaquée avec ce sortilège de stupéfixion. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussi à le lancer, mais c'était de la triche. Les première année ne sont pas censés...

\- Je comptais aussi te lancer un maléfice de niveau avancé, avoua Luna.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ginny.

\- Le maléfice de chauve-furie. C'est mon père qui me l'a appris avant la rentrée. Il m'a dit de l'utiliser contre les ennemis, alors comme il s'agissait d'un duel... Mais ne t'en fais pas, il m'a aussi appris le contre-sort. Je ne t'aurais pas laissée avec le visage couvert de minuscules chauve-souris.

\- C'est gentil...

\- Tu veux que je te l'apprenne ?

-... avec plaisir ! accepta vigoureusement Ginny.

_18 janvier 1993 :  
Ça fait un mois depuis la dernière agression.  
Je crois que je me sens mieux.  
Je m'amuse bien avec Luna._

**J'avais remarqué...**

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

**Je constate juste que tu me parles de moins en moins souvent.**

_Pas du tout !  
C'était quand la dernière fois ?  
Il y a deux jours ?_

_**...**_

_La semaine dernière ?_

_**...**_

_Je ne sais plus.  
Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je t'apprécie moins qu'avant.  
Je suis seulement heureuse d'avoir une nouvelle amie.  
Inutile d'être jaloux, Tom._

**Ne sois pas stupide.  
Cette Luna ne t'attirera que des ennuis.  
Si tu continues à la voir, tu vas finir par lui parler de tes problèmes.  
Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qui se passera ?**

_Luna ne trahirait jamais un secret._

**Tu es naïve !  
Elle te dénoncera pour toutes les choses horribles que tu as faites.**

_Jusqu'ici, tu disais toujours que j'étais innocente.  
Je vois que tu as changé d'avis._

**Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que tu es certaine d'être l'héritier...**

_Je vais enfin mieux grâce à Luna, et tu me demandes de m'éloigner d'elle ?  
Pourquoi, Tom ?_

**Je cherche juste à te protéger.**

_Non !  
Tu ne veux pas que je me fasse d'autres amis.  
Ce que tu souhaites, c'est que je compte uniquement sur toi.  
Tu sais... j'ai essayé de me persuader que j'étais seulement somnambule.  
Mais plus j'y réfléchis, plus j'ai l'impression d'être carrément possédée.  
Il y a quelque chose en moi qui me pousse à agir contre ma volonté.  
Je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de traiter quiconque de Sang-de-Bourbe avant.  
Et Colin devait avoir raison, j'ai peut-être été méprisante avec lui.  
Je suis en train de changer, et ça me fait peur !  
Quant à toi... tu as vraiment un rapport avec tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?  
La dernière fois, je m'en suis voulue de t'avoir soupçonné, mais... quand je vois tes efforts pour me retourner contre Luna, je me dis que celui qui me possède, c'est toi !_

**Tu plaisantes ?**

_Absolument pas.  
Tu as dit que j'avais perdu connaissance en ouvrant le journal parce que c'était nécessaire pour qu'on puisse communiquer.  
Tu avais besoin que je te prête un peu de mes forces.  
Mais j'ai continué à me sentir de plus en plus faible, jusqu'à perdre tout contrôle sur mon corps !  
Et comme par hasard, je me sens mieux alors que je ne te parle plus aussi souvent.  
Avoue, Tom.  
L'hériter de Serpentard, c'est toi !_

**Tu me déçois, Ginny.  
Je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance.**

_Ça suffit, espèce de fourbe !  
Chaque fois qu'une personne a été agressée... je t'en avais parlé juste avant.  
Ne me fais plus croire que tu es mon ami, parce que maintenant je suis certaine que c'est faux !_

Ginny referma le journal avec rage et elle quitta la salle vide dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée pour parler tranquillement avec Tom. Elle se trouvait au deuxième étage, près des toilettes des filles. "Encore cet endroit !" réalisa-t-elle effarée. "Il me pousse à venir ici ! Mais c'est terminé... il va y rester seul !" décida Ginny en ouvrant la porte des toilettes à la volée. Elle se précipita vers l'une des cabines et jeta le journal dans la cuvette avant de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible. Ginny mit le plus de distance possible entre elle et le journal. Son père avait raison. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se fier à un objet ensorcelé. Tom lui mentait depuis le début. "Comme si l'héritier de Serpentard pouvait être à Gryffondor..." songea-t-elle en essuyant des larmes de colère sur ses joues. "Il s'est bien moqué de moi ! Il m'a laissée croire que je perdais la tête !"

La jeune Weasley essaya de tout oublier en passant tout son temps avec Luna. La Serdaigle lui était vraiment d'un grand secours, et le professeur Chourave annonça que les mandragore étaient presque prêtes à être utilisées pour guérir les pétrifiés. Ginny se persuadait que tout irait mieux maintenant qu'elle s'était débarrassée du journal. Mais la réalité la rappela rapidement à l'ordre.

Elle était séparée de Tom, mais elle pensait constamment à lui. Il y avait certains moment où elle regrettait d'avoir jeté le journal, même si elle savait que c'était complètement fou. La Gryffondor mourrait d'envie d'aller le récupérer. Rien ne changeait. Elle gardait le sentiment d'avoir toujours partagé un lien avec Tom, alors que c'était impossible. Ginny se sentait irrémédiablement proche de lui. Même après plusieurs semaines, Tom pouvait-il encore la manipuler ?

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Tryphon21** : ouaip, je me suis dépassée en écrivant ces deux chapitres dans la foulée (fière de moi-même xD).  
Ginnia a tué le chat parce qu'il faisait appel à sa mémoire. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'y a pas accès et qu'elle subit un blocage qui la fait terriblement souffrir à chaque fois. Comme le dit Luna à la fin du chapitre, le chat blanc représente un souvenir important car il est le plus ancien de Ginny. Donc la douleur qu'a subi Ginnia face à ce souvenir important était décuplée et elle en est venue à tuer le chat pour le faire taire. c'est compliqué, j'avoue.  
Je t'arrête tout de suite, le chat blanc n'est pas un animagus ^^ juste un chat-fléreur.  
à bientôt !

**nadra** : je fais de mon mieux ^^ j'espère que je ne vous emmêle pas trop les pinceaux xD


	9. La tornade Nott

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La tornade Nott

Désormais, Tom ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard pour en faire son troisième Horcruxe. Il avait tellement hâte de mettre la main dessus. Tellement hâte de devenir le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Mais pour l'instant, un mage lui volait la vedette. Gellert Grindelwald. Depuis sa place forte de Nurmengard, le mage noir faisait sa loi sur toute la partie Est de l'Europe. Il jetait dans sa prison tous ceux qui osaient le défier et personne n'avait encore réussi à lui porter un coup décisif. Mais ça allait bientôt changer.

Abraxas venait de recevoir son exemplaire quotidien de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il montra aussitôt la première page à Tom, et ensemble ils lurent :

NURMENGARD PRISE D'ASSAUT

_Le ministre de la Magie bulgare a annoncé la réussite d'une tentative d'infiltration au sein de la célèbre prison Nurmengard. Guidés par un partisan de Grindelwald qui s'est retourné contre son maître, les agents du ministère ont pu réduire les rangs du mage noir et délivrer un certain nombre d'innocents emprisonnés à tort depuis des années. Malheureusement, Grindelwald n'a pas pu être neutralisé, mais il s'agit tout de même d'une victoire qui encourage ses ennemis à continuer la lutte contre son règne de la terreur. _

\- S'ils ne l'ont pas neutralisé maintenant, ils n'y arriveront jamais, se moqua Abraxas. Grindelwald va certainement renforcer les défenses du Nurmengard. La prison va devenir encore plus impénétrable qu'avant.

"_Son règne de la terreur_..." songea Tom amusé. "Un jour, je leur enseignerai ce que le mot **terreur** signifie". Face à eux, Edouard observait Thadeus avec curiosité. Le jeune Nott était en train de caresser le plumage de son hibou en lisant le contenu de la lettre qu'il venait de lui apporter. Mais ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Edouard, c'était le profond soupire de découragement que Thadeus venait de pousser. On aurait dit que tout le poids du monde venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Nott retourna la lettre et sortit une plume pour répondre au message. Edouard le vit inscrire une simple phrase : _Si tu repars, je me jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie._

\- À qui est-ce que tu écris ça ? l'interrogea Rosier alors que Thadeus pliait le bout de parchemin pour le rendre au hibou.

\- À ma soeur, Mélissandre. Elle vient à peine de rentrer au pays après cinq ans d'absence, et elle veut déjà repartir. Simplement pour botter les fesses à quelqu'un qui lui a joué un mauvais tour. Je ne peux pas la laisser faire, alors je joue la carte du chantage affectif.

-... tu ne penses pas que tu vas trop loin en utilisant le suicide comme menace ? Ce n'est pas ton genre.

\- Ma soeur est tout simplement ingérable, précisa Thadeus. C'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter. Si elle est rentrée, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a été gravement blessée. Cette fois, je dois absolument la retenir.

\- Cette fois ?

\- Vous savez que j'ai perdu mes parents ? soupira Thadeus.

\- Ils sont morts en combattant Grindelwald, se rappela Abraxas en levant les yeux du journal. Ça s'est passé quand on était en deuxième année.

\- Ils faisaient partie de la Confédération internationale des sorciers qui oeuvre à faire respecter la paix au sein de toute la communauté magique. Quand mes parents sont morts, Mélissandre a tout fait pour entrer dans la Confédération. Elle voulait se venger de Grindelwald. Mais c'est devenu trop dangereux et je ne la laisserai pas retourner en Bulgarie, peu importent les moyens que je dois employer. Elle est la seule famille qui me reste.

\- La seule...? Ça veut dire qu'elle t'a laissé te débrouiller en Angleterre depuis l'âge de 12 ans ?! comprit Abraxas choqué. C'est bien beau de vouloir venger vos parents, mais elle ne s'inquiète pas pour son petit frère ?

\- C'est une irresponsable ! approuva Edouard.

\- Disons que Mélissandre a son caractère bien à elle. Mais je la rejoignais souvent pendant les vacances d'été.

"Elle part à l'autre bout de l'Europe en abandonnant son petit frère, et c'est lui qui doit la rejoindre pour espérer la voir un peu ? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Thadeus est le plus mature d'entre nous" songea Abraxas qui s'était toujours interrogé sur le calme et le sérieux de son ami. Sa soeur était suffisamment impulsive pour deux.

Ils n'avaient jamais entendu Thadeus se plaindre et il était toujours celui sur lequel on pouvait compter en cas de problème. Edouard et Abraxas ressentirent une brusque admiration pour leur ami. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à émouvoir Tom qui les avait à peine écoutés. Les agents du ministère bulgare avaient pu pénétrer dans Nurmengard grâce à un traître. "Grindelwald est un idiot. Personnellement, je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose arriver". Et la solution, il la connaissait. Tom devait devenir un maître en Legilimancie. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une discipline qu'on enseignait à Poudlard.

"La legilimancie !" réalisa soudainement Tom. "Si j'entrais dans l'esprit de Ginnia, je pourrais peut-être voir d'où elle vient". Le problème, c'était qu'il n'avait encore jamais essayé de pénétrer l'esprit d'une personne. "Je connais la formule, mais... je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant". Malgré tout, il devait essayer.

\- Toi, lança-t-il brusquement à Ginnia en faisant sursauter les autres. Viens avec moi.

Très obéissante, la petite rousse se leva de table sans broncher. Tom s'adressait à elle comme à un chien mais Ginnia ne s'en formalisait jamais. Au contraire, elle avait toujours le sourire dès qu'il lui adressait un mot, et elle le suivit presque en sautillant jusqu'à la chambre des sixième année. "Est-ce qu'il va encore me confier une mission ?" s'enthousiasma Ginnia en se rappelant la fois où elle avait dupliqué le livre que Dumbledore gardait.

"Bon... voyons voir ce qu'elle a dans la tête" songea Tom en sortant sa baguette.

\- Tom ? s'étonna Ginnia. On va faire de la magi...?

\- Legilimens ! la coupa-t-il.

Tom pénétra aussitôt dans l'esprit de Ginnia. Le préfet se retrouva submergé par un enchevêtrement chaotique de souvenirs qui se succédèrent rapidement. Malgré ses efforts, il ne put accéder qu'à des pensées de surface, mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'à chaque fois il y était mêlé. Son visage apparaissait constamment. Il revoyait chaque petit moment qu'ils avaient partagé depuis qu'elle était sortie du journal. Ginnia ne pensait littéralement qu'à lui, comme s'il était le centre du monde.

_Je suis contente que toi tu sois né._

_Mais je ne serai jamais séparée de toi. Pas vrai ?_

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, et il essaya de se concentrer pour voir au-delà de ces souvenirs qui tournaient en boucle dans la tête de la fillette.

_Tu fais partie de moi !_

Soudain, un souvenir s'imposa pour éclipser les autres. Ce fut tellement clair que Tom en resta surpris. Il avait le sentiment que _quelque chose_ essayait de l'aider à voir. Il s'agissait du souvenir de la répartition de Ginnia. Elle était assise sur le tabouret, et le Choixpeau murmurait à son oreille :

_\- Ton esprit est une page blanche. Mais... je perçois une tache. Quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec celle que tu devrais être. _

_\- Qui devrais-je être ? Si vous le savez, dites-le moi. _

_\- Pour le savoir, il faudrait trouver l'autre moitié. _

_\- La moitié de quoi ? _

_\- De ton âme. _

Brusquement, le souvenir recommença. Puis une autre fois encore. Et encore, de façon si rapide que Tom n'entendit plus que quelques mots.

_Pour le savoir, il faudrait trouver l'autre moitié... trouver l'autre moitié... l'autre moitié... l'autre moitié... L'AUTRE MOITIÉ ! _

\- Arrête, Tom ! cria brusquement Ginnia.

Le sortilège prit fin d'un coup. Tom revint à la réalité. Ginnia venait de tomber à genoux, elle était à bout de souffle. Le garçon lui attrapa le bras pour la relever, mais la rousse ne tenait plus sur ses pieds. Elle s'accrocha à chemise de Tom pour rester debout, le corps tremblant et le visage enfouit contre son torse. Le préfet l'observa sans bouger. Il venait en quelque sorte d'entrer en contact avec son Horcruxe. Celui-ci avait fait en sorte que Tom comprenne l'importance de ce qu'avait dit le Choixpeau à Ginnia. "Trouver l'autre moitié... une moitié. Pas un simple fragment. Voilà ce qu'il y a de spécial chez elle". Tom repensait à ce que lui avait dit Slughorn.

_Il s'agit de séparer son âme en deux._

Mais personne n'avait jamais parlé de deux parties **égales**_. _Même le livre ne faisait référence qu'à une division de l'âme ou à un fragment. Alors qu'une **moitié**... c'était cette précision qui différenciait Ginnia de l'Horcruxe de Tom. Il y avait une disproportion dans leurs tailles, voilà pourquoi elle semblait plus forte. Le plus grand fragment avait pris le dessus sur l'autre. "Mais comment cette fille a fait pour s'arracher toute une moitié d'âme ?" s'interrogea-t-il en essayant de se rappeler le reste des explications du livre.

_Mais sachez qu'un meurtre est indispensable pour que l'âme puisse être divisée. N'essayez surtout pas d'accomplir le rituel sans ce "préparatif", vous risqueriez d'extirper entièrement votre âme hors de votre corps._

"Hum... Je me doutais aussi qu'une gamine n'avait pas pu assassiner quelqu'un. Mais son âme n'a pas été extirpée **entièrement**. Et je ne sais toujours pas d'où elle vient. Il me manque encore plusieurs fragments du puzzle". Cependant, Tom devait s'améliorer en Legilimancie s'il espérait voir plus loin dans l'esprit de Ginnia. La question, c'était de savoir si elle supporterait une telle épreuve. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire si elle ne le supporte pas et qu'elle disparait ?" s'interrogea brusquement Tom en repoussant la petite rousse qui retomba par terre. "Rien du tout".

S'il voulait comprendre, c'était pour se débarrasser d'elle, non ? Tom quitta la chambre en laissant Ginnia derrière lui. Pour la première fois, elle ne le suivit pas. La fillette n'en avait pas la force.

Lorsque l'année se termina, Serpentard avait non seulement remporté la coupe des quatre maisons, mais aussi la coupe de Quidditch. Orion s'était dépassé en attrapant enfin le Vif d'or avant que leurs adversaires aient pu marquer trois buts. Le jeune homme présenta la petite balle dorée à Walburga en souriant comme s'il s'agissait du plus glorieux des trophées. Elle prit le Vif d'or et lui offrit une pichenette sur le front en retour tout en lui demandant ce qui le faisait sourire. Puis elle conseilla à Orion de continuer à faire gagner Serpentard pour les quatre prochaines années, ou elle ferait de sa vie un enfer.

\- Alors, on ne se verra plus ? demanda Ginnia à la préfète-en-chef lorsqu'ils furent de retour à Londres.

\- Je suis contente de me débarrasser de toi, répondit Walburga. Être responsable d'une gamine à problèmes, il n'y a rien de plus fatiguant.

-...

\- Prends soin de toi-même à partir de maintenant, ajouta la Serpentard avec un demi-sourire. D'accord ?

\- Oui, acquiesça Ginnia en souriant largement.

\- Où est Lucrétia ? demanda Orion en remarquant que sa soeur manquait à l'appel.

\- Là-bas, répondit Edouard d'un ton amusé.

Un peu plus loin, Lucrétia et Ignatus Prewett étaient en grande conversation. Ils se tenaient les mains et le Gryffondor déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la Serpentard avant de la quitter pour rejoindre ses parents. Lucrétia revint vers ses amis comme si elle était sur un petit nuage.

\- Finalement, il ne sortait pas avec Shacklebolt, dit-elle en adressant un dernier signe de la main à Ignatus.

Aveuglée par sa joie, elle ne remarqua pas que le Gryffondor s'était retourné pour lancer un regard assassin en direction de Tom. Ignatus n'oublierait pas ce qui était arrivé à Eugenia.

\- Il m'a donné son adresse pour que je puisse lui écrire ! ajouta Lucrétia en agitant un petit bout de papier sous le nez de Walburga. Tu vois ? J'ai enfin réussi ! On va sûrement se marier et faire pleins de bébés !

\- Je voudrais éviter de vomir sur le quai, répliqua sa cousine en la repoussant.

\- Pff ! Allons-y, Orion. Ta fiancée est une vraie_ sorcière_.

Les Black se dispersèrent, non sans que Walburga adresse un dernier adieu à Tom. Il restait le garçon le plus impressionnant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, et elle espérait recroiser sa route un jour.

Ginnia réalisa soudainement qu'elle allait être séparée de Tom pour deux mois. Lorsque l'infirmière l'appela pour quitter la gare, la fillette ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ginnia fixait le garçon comme si elle attendait qu'il lui demande de passer les vacances avec lui. Tom devina ce qu'elle avait en tête et lui lança avec humeur :

\- Tu es sourde ? Ta mère t'appelle.

\- Mais...

\- Dépêche-toi ! murmura-t-il vivement en se retenant de la pousser à coups de pieds.

Ginnia lui adressa un regard triste avant de se résigner à rejoindre Mrs Warlow. Abraxas la regarda s'éloigner, puis il reporta son attention sur Tom.

\- Un jour, il faudra bien que tu nous expliques quel est le lien que vous partagez.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait m'y obliger, répliqua Tom en lui lançant un regard noir avant quitter la gare à son tour.

\- En effet, soupira Thadeus, je crois qu'on ne saura jamais qui est véritablement Ginnia pour Tom.

\- Et il faut faire avec, approuva Edouard en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Abraxas pour le dissuader d'insister à l'avenir.

\- Mais il ne comprend rien... marmonna le jeune Malefoy en regardant Tom disparaître à travers la barrière magique. Tout ce que je veux, c'est...

\- C'est ? l'interrogea Ed en levant un sourcil.

\- Que Tom le considère comme un véritable ami, lança innocemment Thadeus.

-...

\- Les vrais amis partagent tout, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta Nott.

\- Tu peux toujours attendre, Brax, soupira Rosier d'un ton désolé.

\- Vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! s'exclama Abraxas en leur tournant le dos dans l'espoir de cacher le léger rosissement de ses joues.

"J'aimerais juste qu'il baisse la garde de temps en temps... c'est tout..." Mais Tom ne s'accordait aucune faille, aucun répit. Il profita largement du fait d'être débarrassé de la Trace pour rechercher des informations concernant les fondateurs de Poudlard. Si Beurk pouvait le mener au médaillon de Serpentard, Tom espérait aussi pouvoir mettre la main sur des objets ayant appartenu aux trois autres fondateurs. Il venait de se procurer un livre intéressant à leur sujet et l'étudiait dans sa chambre d'orphelinat lorsqu'une fillette rousse apparut brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu...? murmura-t-il avec colère.

\- Tu me manquais trop, Tom, répondit Ginnia en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

\- Fout le camp !

\- S'il te plait... le supplia-t-elle. Rien qu'un moment. Je te laisserai entrer dans ma tête, si tu veux. Même si c'est douloureux...

\- Ça ne me sert à rien tant que je n'ai pas trouvé quelqu'un pour m'enseigner la Legilimancie, l'arrêta-t-il avec humeur. Honnêtement... comment tu peux me retrouver aussi facilement et être incapable de sentir la présence de ta créatrice ?

\- Tu es le seul que je perçois. Il n'y a que toi, Tom ! Je veux être avec toi.

\- Retourne d'où tu viens ! Si Warlow s'aperçoit de ton absence... tu sais que je ne te le pardonnerais pas si quiconque découvrait que tu es un Horcruxe ?

Cet argument sembla faire mouche. La simple idée que Tom lui en veuille à jamais terrorisait Ginnia. Elle disparut sur le champ et ne réapparut pas avant la fin des vacances. Entre temps, Tom s'était suffisamment renseigné pour retrouver les descendants d'Helga Poufsouffle. La famille Smith se vantait ouvertement de son lien avec l'ancienne fondatrice, mais il lui faudrait faire preuve d'une grande diplomatie pour découvrir s'ils étaient en possession de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu trouver aucune trace de la descendance de Serdaigle ou de Gryffondor. D'après la légende, l'épée de Godric pouvait parfois apparaître lorsqu'un véritable Gryffondor en avait besoin. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour qu'elle apparaisse spontanément devant Tom. Quant au diadème de Rowena... il était tout simplement considéré comme perdu. Mais peut-être en apprendrait-il plus à Poudlard ?

Tom retourna donc au château plein de détermination et avec un insigne de préfet-en-chef en prime. "Dippet me fait vraiment confiance" songea-t-il satisfait en entrant triomphalement dans la Grande Salle. Tom était fièrement suivi par ses trois camarades de chambre, et juste derrière eux s'avançaient Druella, Barbara et Ginnia.

\- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde, murmura Barbara.

\- C'est le cas, confirma Druella. Je crois que c'est l'effet Tom Jedusor. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Il a l'air d'un vrai roi avec son insigne. Plus prétentieux que jamais.

\- Chut ! souffla son amie Croupton de peur que Tom l'entende.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ginnia ? demanda Druella à la rousse.

Ginnia ne répondit pas, mais c'était inutile. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle en pensait. Il y avait une telle admiration au fond de ses yeux. Pour Ginnia, Tom était plus qu'un roi... il représentait pour elle un véritable dieu vivant. "Une telle dévotion, c'en est presque effrayant..." songea Abraxas. Il avait suivi leur conversation et observait lui aussi Ginnia du coin de l'oeil. Tom allait-il encore la laisser les suivre partout cette année ? Avec le départ de Lestrange, Avery et Dolohov, ils devaient trouver trois nouveaux membres pour leur petit groupe. Mais peut-être que Tom comptait en recruter seulement deux. "J'espère qu'il n'a pas l'intention d'en faire véritablement l'une des nôtres. Non... je n'imagine pas Tom lui confier une **mission**".

\- Regardez, il manque un professeur, remarqua Edouard en désignant la grande table au fond de la salle.

\- Dumbledore est avec les première année, répondit Thadeus.

\- Je te dis qu'il manque un autre professeur, insista Rosier. Le remplaçant de Têtenjoy n'est pas là.

\- Je me demande de quoi il a l'air, s'interrogea Nott.

\- Peu importe... marmonna Tom. Il ne passera pas plus d'un an dans ce château.

Abraxas fronça les sourcils. À nouveau, Tom montrait qu'il n'appréciait pas l'arrivée de ce nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. "Quoi ? Il comptait reprendre le poste après Têtenjoy ?" songea ironiquement le jeune Malefoy. Tom Jedusor, professeur s'occupant d'une bande de gamins... Abraxas faillit s'étouffer dans son jus de citrouille.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? l'interrogea Tom en plissant les yeux.

\- Rien, répondit innocemment le blond.

Dumbledore entra avec les première année. La répartition passa et le directeur avait fini son discours de bienvenue lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent enfin sur leur nouveau professeur. Une superbe jeune femme brune arborant un air glacial. Elle s'avança posément entre les tables sans prendre la peine de s'excuser pour son retard, ses longs cheveux attachés sur son épaule par un ruban de velour noir. "La femme de l'armoire à disparaître !" la reconnut Tom.

\- Oh non... souffla piteusement Thadeus à côté de lui.

\- Quoi ? Tu la connais ? s'enquit Edouard.

\- Votre attention à tous ! s'exclama Dippet en invitant la jeune femme à s'asseoir près de Slughorn qui l'accueillit avec enthousiasme. J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Mélissandre Nott.

\- Mélissandre Nott ? Ta soeur ?! s'étonna Abraxas alors qu'ils tournaient tous les yeux vers Thadeus.

\- Malheureusement, acquiesça Nott tandis que Mélissandre lui adressait un discret signe de la main. C'est officiel, on est dans la merde.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Tom les sourcils froncés.

\- Je vous l'ai dit... ma soeur est ingérable. On a pas fini d'en baver. Dippet devait être désespéré pour l'avoir engagée...

\- Pourtant, Slughorn a vraiment l'air de l'apprécier, remarqua Abraxas.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Edouard. Il n'arrête pas de parler d'elle au club. Mais quand je repense à ce que Thadeus nous a raconté sur cette irresponsable... je me demande d'où lui est venue l'idée de prendre ce poste de professeur.

Mélissandre leur donna la réponse à la fin du banquet, lorsque Thadeus vint l'interroger sur la petite surprise qu'elle venait de lui faire.

\- Ça me paraît pourtant évident, répondit-elle en lui administrant une pichenette retentissante sur le front. Je suis là pour m'assurer que mon cher petit frère ne va pas _se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie_.

-...

\- À l'avenir, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me faire du chantage. Je ne retourne pas en Bulgarie, mais tu m'auras sur le dos tous les jours. Réjouis-toi !

\- J'ai une brusque envie de tenter le saut de l'ange... soupira Thadeus. Essaye de ne pas causer trop de problèmes.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a raconté sur moi ? interrogea-t-elle brusquement les Serpentard qui étaient restés légèrement en retrait.

\- Heu... hésita Edouard.

\- Il paraît que vous êtes ingérable et irresponsable, répondit Druella à la place de son frère qui lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Que de compliments, apprécia lentement Mélissandre avec un rictus qui fit frémir Thadeus.

\- Quand on abandonne son frère de 12 ans, c'est la rançon de la gloire, lança Abraxas dans un évident sarcasme.

Mélissandre braqua ses yeux sur lui et le jeune Malefoy se sentit brusquement perdre toute contenance. Son regard le transperçait littéralement. Abraxas déglutit lentement, pris de sueurs froides. Même Tom ne l'avait jamais autant effrayé ! "Cette femme... c'est un monstre" réalisa-t-il en se faisant violence pour éviter de trembler. Un monstre de beauté et de férocité.

\- Mélie, intervint Thadeus en posant une main sur le bras droit de sa soeur.

Mélissandre tiqua en l'entendant l'appeler par le surnom qu'utilisaient autrefois leurs parents. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur la main de Thadeus qui la tenait et s'écarta brusquement de lui. Elle s'agrippa le bras droit, et l'assurance laissa place à la panique sur son visage.

\- Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt son petite frère. Je n'ai pas réfléchi...

\- Non, ça va, l'arrêta-t-elle en relâchant rapidement son bras. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu sentir... enfin, bref, se reprit Mélissandre en affichant à nouveau son masque de glace. Mr Blondinette a de la chance que l'année n'ait pas encore vraiment commencé, ou Serpentard se trouverait déjà dans le rouge pour insolence envers un professeur.

"Blondinette ?!" s'offusqua Abraxas en rougissant alors qu'il se passait une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

\- Quant à toi, ajouta Mélissandre en tournant son regard vers Tom à la surprise de tous. Les préfets-en-chef ne sont-ils pas censés accompagner les première année jusqu'à leur dortoir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Tu laisses toujours les autres faire le travail à ta place, ou tu aimes simplement jouer les commères ?

Les Serpentard retinrent leur souffle et Barbara se plaqua même une main sur la bouche pour étouffer une exclamation effarée. Tom fit de son mieux pour rester de glace, mais Ginnia fronça les sourcils de colère. "Pour qui elle se prend ?!" songèrent-ils en même temps. Tom n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait traité de fourbe dans la boutique de Beurk, et voilà qu'elle lui manquait encore de respect alors qu'il n'avait rien dit ni fait pour mériter ça ! Mais ce qui irritait véritablement Tom, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir reconnu. Comme s'il était quelqu'un de banal ! Mais bon... c'était aussi une bonne chose, car Tom n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans l'allée des Embrumes en pleine période scolaire.

\- Je ne néglige jamais mes devoirs, professeur, répondit-il aussi aimablement que possible. Je suis simplement ravi de rencontrer enfin la soeur unique de mon ami.

Tom étira les lèvres pour lui offrir un sourire avant de partir rejoindre les première année, Ginnia sur ses talons. Mélissandre laissa trainer son regard sur la petite rousse jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse en dehors de la salle avec celui qu'elle semblait idolâtrer. "Il les impressionne tous" comprit Mélissandre d'après la réaction des Serpentard quelques secondes plus tôt.

\- Ce petit fourbe est vraiment ton ami ? demanda-t-elle soudainement à Thadeus d'un ton exaspéré.

"Je t'avais demandé de ne pas causer trop de problèmes" songea son frère en soupirant à nouveau. Thadeus acquiesça même si, comme Edouard, il n'était pas certain que le terme "**ami**" convienne ici. Tom avait utilisé ce mot, mais sans sincérité. Ils partirent tout de même le rejoindre, et Abraxas fut le seul à s'amuser de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul agacé par le manque d'honnêteté de Tom Jedusor.

Ils retrouvèrent Mélissandre dès le lendemain. Alphard et ses camarades de troisième année sortaient de la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal, l'air secoués par le cours du professeur Nott. Elle fit attendre les septième année en leur bloquant le passage pour discuter tranquillement avec une jeune Serpentard au visage cireux et à l'air revêche.

\- Tu me rappelleras au bon souvenir de ton père, Eileen, dit finalement Mélissandre en laissant enfin la troisième année partir. Je ne voudrais pas que ce vieux fou m'oublie.

Eileen marmonna une réponse en s'éloignant. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier d'entendre son père être traité de fou devant tout le monde. "Et c'est bien normal" pensa Thadeus dépité par le comportement de sa soeur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour entrer ? les questionna soudainement Mélissandre comme si la voie était libre depuis une heure. Allez, j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre.

Les septième année la suivirent dans la salle en murmurant entre eux. Leur nouveau professeur était très différent de la vieille Têtenjoy. Mélissandre les observa prendre place à leurs pupitres en restant debout, droite comme un i, devant son bureau. Alors qu'ils sortaient leur manuel et de quoi prendre des notes, elle fronça brusquement les sourcils.

\- STOP ! s'exclama-t-elle en les faisant tous sursauter. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- On... sort nos affaires, répondit Edouard aussi surpris que les autres par cette question absurde.

Mais le professeur Nott devait considérer sa réponse encore plus absurde, car elle lui lança d'un ton moqueur :

\- Tu comptes affronter les forces du Mal à coups de manuel ?

\- Non... dit-il prudemment. Mais... vous voulez dire qu'on ne va pas utiliser notre manuel cette année ?

\- Tu peux toujours l'utiliser comme livre de chevet, j'en ai rien à faire.

\- Dites, intervint Nina Prescott outrée par la façon dont Mélissandre s'adressait à Edouard. Vous n'êtes pas censée nous vouvoyer ?

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas censée m'écouter en silence ? répliqua son professeur en lui lançant un regard glacial qui cloua le bec à la jeune fille. Que ce soit clair, je ne suis pas là pour vous regarder gratter du papier. Si vous êtes incapables de retenir ce que je dis, vous n'avez rien à faire dans ma classe d'ASPIC.

Ça avait l'avantage d'être clair... Les élèves rangèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient sorti à l'exception de leur baguette. Cela parut satisfaire Mélissandre qui décida enfin de s'asseoir, même si elle bouda la chaise pour prendre place directement sur son bureau. Elle avait ainsi une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble de ses élèves.

\- Tous les manuels du monde sont inutiles face à un mage noir, les informa-t-elle doucereusement. Vous devez savoir utiliser vos baguettes et écouter votre instinct, un point c'est tout. Et peut-être que vous survivrez. Si vous avez de la chance...

-...

\- On vous a appris les sortilèges informulés ? continua-t-elle en ignorant la vague de froid qu'elle venait de provoquer dans la salle. Il est important de surprendre son adversaire. Mais surtout, attendez-vous toujours à **vous** faire surprendre.

\- Ça vous est déjà arrivé ? demanda Abraxas qui n'aimait pas laisser une femme l'impressionner. D'être surprise par un adversaire ?

-... une seule fois, répondit Mélissandre.

\- Et pourtant, vous êtes toujours là. Alors arrêtez d'essayer de nous faire peur...

\- Peur ? le coupa-t-elle. Si j'avais vraiment voulu te faire peur, je t'aurais montré ça.

Mélissandre releva lentement sa manche droite, et Abraxas vit Thadeus se tendre devant lui. Sa soeur révéla sous leurs yeux horrifiés une large et profonde cicatrice rougeâtre qu'elle portait au niveau de l'avant-bras. C'était affreux, on aurait dit une blessure mal refermée qui jurait cruellement avec le teint laiteux de Mélissandre. Abraxas sentit ses entrailles se serrer, et il se rappela ce que Thadeus leur avait dit. Sa soeur avait quitté la Bulgarie après s'être gravement blessée.

\- Je me suis laissée surprendre par le sorcier le plus dangereux au monde. Voilà le résultat, termina-t-elle en laissant retomber sa manche. Maintenant, j'espère ne plus être interromp...

\- Vous vous êtes battue contre Grindelwald ? murmura une Gryffondor plus impressionnée que dégoûtée par la cicatrice. Face à face ? Vous avez participé à cette attaque contre Nurmengard ?

\- En effet, soupira Mélissandre. Génial, non ? J'ai perdu l'usage d'un bras et j'ai gagné le plaisir d'enseigner à des têtes vides.

\- Vous ne pouvez plus du tout bouger votre bras droit ? insista l'élève en ignorant sa remarque sur les têtes vides. Quel genre de sortilège...?

\- Les baguettes ne sont pas les seules armes des sorciers, dit le professeur d'un ton d'avertissement. C'est un poignard maléfique qui m'a blessée. Je ne retrouverai jamais l'usage de mon bras, et je porterai certainement cette horrible cicatrice jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Méfiez-vous, il y a une quantité phénoménale d'objets ensorcelés qui trainent partout dans le monde magique. Maintenant, je crois que nous avons assez parlé. Toi, ajouta-t-elle en interpelant Abraxas. Tu peux me lancer un Stupéfix informulé ?

\- Heu... hésita-t-il avec gêne. Je...

\- Il n'est même pas foutu de lancer un Expelliarmus, ricana un Gryffondor. Alors un Stupéfix...

La moitié de la classe éclata de rire et Abraxas serra les poings. Quand est-ce que ses supplices dans cette maudite salle de cours prendraient fin ? "Dans quelques mois je quitte Poudlard et cette bande de guign..."

\- Tout le monde debout ! s'écria soudainement Mélissandre d'un ton féroce. Évaluation surprise, dégagez les bureaux.

Les élèves commencèrent à se plaindre, mais ils obéirent rapidement au terrifiant professeur Nott. Abraxas glissa un regard vers elle. Mélissandre serait-elle intervenue pour le défendre ? En tout cas, elle avait mis fin aux moqueries et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Les élèves se placèrent deux par deux, et Mélissandre notait leur nom ainsi que des appréciations sur un petit carnet chaque fois qu'elle évaluait une paire. Ils eurent l'occasion de remarquer qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire des compliments. Même Thadeus se vit attribuer un pauvre "_peut mieux faire_". Vint ensuite le tour de Tom et Abraxas. Le préfet-en-chef lança son sortilège avec classe et rapidité. Ses camarades furent admiratifs, comme toujours. Mais Mélissandre ne parut absolument pas impressionnée, et elle lui fit même une remarque acerbe :

\- Pas très net, le mouvement de ton poignet, précisa-t-elle.

La mâchoire de Tom frémit alors qu'elle se tournait vers Abraxas. _Pas très net_ ? Est-ce qu'elle parlait vraiment du mouvement de son poignet ? "Je rêve, ou elle me provoque personnellement ?" Face à lui, Abraxas serrait nerveusement sa baguette dans sa main. Il regardait le sol pour essayer de mettre de côté ses hésitations. "Je dois avoir confiance en moi... je peux réussir à le stupéfixer". Mélissandre observait le jeune Malefoy avec attention. Son regard était si lourd qu'Abraxas avait l'impression de se trouver dans une salle de tribunal.

\- Détends-toi, conseilla-t-elle d'un ton détaché. Fixe ton adversaire.

Abraxas obéit. Impossible de se détendre. Il avait un Tom Jedusor aux airs calmes sous les yeux, mais Abraxas le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que le préfet-en-chef bouillonnait de rage. "Il ne me calcule même pas. Tom est juste furieux contre elle. Que je réussisse ou que je rate, il s'en fout royalement..."

Mélissandre plissa les yeux, et Abraxas agita sa baguette. Rien ne se passa. Abraxas rougit violemment. Encore raté ! Mais le professeur ne prononça pas un mot, comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle lui donnait silencieusement une seconde chance. Il essaya de se reprendre, mais le résultat fut le même au second essai. Cette fois, Mélissandre laissa échapper un petit soupir moqueur.

\- Idiot.

"Me défendre ou me casser, il faut choisir !" fulmina le jeune Malefoy en la regardant gribouiller sur son carnet avec un air carrément amusé. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait franchement depuis la veille. Les garçons autour d'elle sentirent leur coeur palpiter. Elle était vraiment belle... dommage qu'elle ait un sale caractère ! Mélissandre laissa les deux Serpentard frustrés derrière elle pour continuer tranquillement ses évaluations. Quand le cours prit fin, les élèves rangèrent eux-même la salle et elle en profita pour leur faire une annonce :

\- Si ça vous intéresse, je donne des cours particuliers d'Occlumancie. Je le conseille à tous ceux qui envisagent une carrière d'Auror. Les informulés, c'est bien, mais vous devez être capables de fermer votre esprit ou ça ne sert à rien. Alors, si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que j'entre dans vos petites tête, faites-le moi savoir.

Silence dans la salle. Qui aurait envie de laisser une telle personne pénétrer son esprit ?! "Rien que d'y penser, ça me fait froid dans le dos..." songea Abraxas en réprimant un frisson.

\- Malefoy !

Mélissandre l'avait interpelé si brusquement qu'il en trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse à la poignée de la porte. Abraxas se retourna vers elle avec appréhension. Avait-elle lu dans ses pensées ? Une fois de plus, le professeur souriait.

\- Tu viendras me voir samedi matin à 10h. J'ai oublié de préciser que les cours particuliers étaient obligatoires pour toi.

\- M... mais... balbutia-t-il. L'Occlumancie ne m'intéresse pas vraiment...

\- Samedi à 10h, répéta-t-elle durement en abandonnant son superbe sourire pour reprendre son masque glacial.

\- Ok, marmonna-t-il en s'enfuyant aussi vite que possible pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Tom semblait plongé dans ses pensées, mais Edouard lui souhaita bonne chance. Abraxas en aurait besoin s'il devait se retrouver seul face à ce monstre de femme.

\- Désolé de dire ça, mon vieux, soupira Rosier en tournant la tête vers Thadeus. Mais ta soeur est imbuvable !

\- Elle est très franche. **Trop** franche, ajouta Nott qui priait chaque jour pour que sa soeur s'assagisse.

\- Et Slughorn qui aurait voulu la voir devenir ministre de la Magie... le monde magique l'a échappé belle.

oOo

Le 14 février était déjà là, et Ginny aurait préféré penser à Harry plutôt qu'à ce fourbe de Tom Jedusor. Le professeur Lockhart avait eu l'idée d'engager douze nains porteurs de messages pour la Saint Valentin. Les déclarations pouvaient être anonymes. "C'est ma chance" songea Ginny en réfléchissant pour composer ses vers. Mais elle devait être sérieusement perturbée par Tom pour pondre un poème aussi embarrassant. Une histoire de "_crapaud frais du matin_" et de "_corbeau_". Elle avait même réussi à mêler le "_Seigneur des Ténèbres_" à cette histoire. Comme si ça pouvait faire plaisir à Harry... très romantique, vraiment. Mais lorsque Ginny voulut faire machine arrière, il était trop tard. Le nain venait de plaquer Harry au sol pour l'obliger à écouter son message.

Tous les élèves présents se moquèrent de la déclaration de Ginny. Heureusement, personne ne savait qu'elle était l'auteur du message. Soudain, elle vit Drago Malefoy se pencher pour ramasser un objet tombé du sac de Harry un instant plus tôt. Un livre. Ou plutôt... un_ journal_. Ginny sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Pourquoi **Harry** était-il en possession du journal de Tom ?! De toutes les personnes dans ce château, il avait fallu qu'**il** tombe dessus. Et voilà que Malefoy s'était mis en tête de regarder à l'intérieur. Mais Harry ne le laissa pas faire et lança un Expelliarmus qui fit s'envoler le journal. Ron le rattrapa et Percy s'indigna de voir Harry utiliser la magie dans les couloirs. Le coeur de Ginny battait maintenant la chamade. "Harry détient le journal... Harry... si jamais Tom lui parlait de moi, de ce que j'ai fait..." songea-t-elle en essayant de maitriser sa respiration.

*- Je crois que Potter n'a pas beaucoup apprécié ton message de la Saint-Valentin ! lui lança soudainement Malefoy.

Ginny croisa le regard de Harry et se cacha le visage dans les mains avant d'entrer précipitamment en classe. C'était trop pour elle. La honte, la peur... "Je dois récupérer le journal... À tout prix !" décida-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Ginny craignait de retomber sous l'emprise de Tom. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Harry savoir... elle devait prendre le risque... "Je ne laisserai plus Tom me manipuler".

Mais peut-être que Tom avait changé de plan. Il se préoccupait de Ginny bien moins qu'avant. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que son journal tombe entre les mains d'une personne aussi... **intéressante** que Harry Potter. Ce soir là, alors que Ginny dormait, Tom communiqua avec Harry. Il lui montra même son souvenir de l'arrestation de Rubeus Hagrid. Tom en profita pour arracher au Survivant autant de forces que possible. Quand Harry émergea du souvenir, il était en sueur et il tremblait. Tom avait fait germer une idée dans l'esprit du garçon. Hagrid était-il l'héritier de Serpentard ?

\- Il s'interroge, murmura Tom satisfait en s'appuyant contre la statue de Salazar Serpentard qui ornait la Chambre des Secrets. Il continuera à écrire dans le journal pour en savoir plus.

Dans l'obscurité de la pièce souterraine, Tom n'était qu'une ombre. Une pâle apparition sortie du journal dont on pouvait à peine distinguer les traits. Il tendit une main fantomatique en direction d'une autre ombre plus petite, allongée aux pieds de la statue. Tom effleura l'ébauche d'une chevelure rousse. La petite fille entrouvrit les yeux, mais elle les referma rapidement en soufflant son nom :

\- Tom...

\- Rassure-toi, Ginnia. Une personne va mourir pour nous faire renaître. Et ce sera Harry Potter.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elorah** : j'espérais que Mélissandre plaise. elle a son petit caractère ;) j'avoue que la fin de chapitre est mystérieuse ^^ tu verras ça plus tard. merci, biz !

**Roussette** : c'est sympa, gros bisous !

**nadra** : c'est un démon ! ;)

**Tryphon21** : je préférais faire sortir Tom progressivement du journal. Vous deviez savoir que lui ET Ginnia étaient présents à Poudlard à l'époque de Ginny. la question c'est de savoir pourquoi Ginnia a elle aussi besoin d'être régénérée en énergie vitale... héhé, mystère. En fait je dois faire en sorte que les deux histoires se rejoignent dans le temps. Donc je commence à prendre de l'avance avec celle Tom (il y a quand même un fossé de 50 ans à combler ! wow, je ne suis pas sortie l'auberge...) Je dirais qu'il s'agit de l'histoire de Tom... mais en vérité il y a trois personnages principaux qui sont profondément liés. Tom, Ginnia et Ginny. C'est LEUR histoire ^^

**laloudu77** : Va voir la note que j'ai laissée au bas du chapitre 10. J'espère que ça répondra à ta question.


	10. Faire ses preuves

Chapitre 10 : Faire ses preuves

\- Vous avez un don pour amonceler les babioles, lança Mélissandre à Dumbledore alors qu'elle inspectait chaque objet qui encombrait le bureau du professeur de métamorphose.

\- Vous voulez peut-être m'aider à faire de la place ? demanda Albus avec le sourire. Un marchand de Pré-au-lard m'a récemment proposé une paire armoires à disparaître. J'ai toujours voulu en avoir...

\- Ne me parlez pas de ces foutes armoires ! le coupa-t-elle en lâchant une théière sauteuse qui s'écrasa au sol.

\- Je comprends votre embarras, rit Dumbledore en réparant la théière qui se mit à faire des bonds sur le plancher. Prendre une armoire à disparaître pour un outil de médication... mais c'est une bonne idée, il faudrait inventer les armoires médicale. Un séjour à l'intérieur et on en sortirait guéri.

\- Cet enfoiré de bulgare s'est suffisamment moqué de moi pour que vous vous y mettiez aussi, se vexa Mélissandre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très reconnaissante, la réprimanda Albus en fronçant les sourcils face au juron. Janus Oblansk vous a sortie de Nurmengard alors que vous étiez inconsciente et gravement blessée. Il vous a sauvé la vie.

\- Après des années de mensonge ! Il prétendait être mon ami alors qu'il espionnait la Confédération pour le compte de l'homme qui a tué mes parents ! Pour _Grindelwald_ !

\- Je fais aussi partie de la Confédération, je sais tout cela. Mais il s'est retourné contre son maître.

\- Et alors ? bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras. En plus, il m'a volé le trophée que j'avais arraché à Grindelwald. Une superbe épingle en argent... Janus a nié, mais je sais que c'est lui qui me l'a prise. Et il m'a refourgué son armoire à la place.

\- D'après Janus, vous lui avez aussi volé quelque chose, la sermonna gentiment Dumbledore.

\- Moi ? dit Mélissandre en feignant l'étonnement.

\- Ne jouez pas les innocentes, et montrez-moi vite ce poignard. Vous n'êtes pas venue dans mon bureau uniquement pour admirer mes babioles.

Le professeur Nott poussa un soupir agacé et sortit de sa poche un paquet bien enveloppé. Elle le déposa sur le bureau pour que Dumbledore puisse inspecter le poignard en argent qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait traitée de voleuse, marmonna Mélissandre. Comme si ce poignard lui appartenait. C'était celui de Grindelwald... Hé ! Faites bien attention à ne pas vous couper ! Voyez dans quel état se trouve mon bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que les médicomages vous ont dit exactement ? l'interrogea-t-il en manipulant le poignard avec précaution.

\- D'après eux, c'est un puissant maléfice contenu dans le poignard qui a causé mon invalidité.

\- Un maléfice... murmura Dumbledore en inspectant un petit médaillon représentant une fleur bleue incrusté dans le manche du poignard.

\- Moi, j'appelle ça une malédiction. J'ai l'impression... hésita Mélissandre. Que mon bras se retrouve sans âme.

Albus leva brusquement les yeux vers elle. Mélissandre se tenait le bras droit avec un air tourmenté.

\- C'est ce que doivent ressentir tous les paralysés, murmura-t-elle. Mais...

\- Vous sentez qu'il y a plus que cela, devina Dumbledore.

\- Quand j'ai été poignardée, j'ai senti cette malédiction se propager tout le long de mon bras. J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'engloutir entièrement !

-...

\- Est-ce que vous pensez... continua Mélissandre en laissant transparaitre son angoisse. Vous croyez que ça pourrait être contagieux ? Si ça se transmettait aux élèves...

\- Les médicomages qui vous ont soignée n'ont eu aucun souci, la rassura Albus. Vous pouvez rester près de votre frère sans craindre de l'infecter.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. Dumbledore avait su lire dans son coeur. Mélissandre acquiesça en lui offrant un sourire reconnaissant. Puis elle lui fit part d'une autre de ses inquiétudes : Tom Jedusor.

\- Il s'intéresse à la Legilimancie, l'avertit Mélissandre. Il est venu me demander de la lui enseigner.

\- Vous avez refusé.

\- Evidemment ! Ce garçon n'est pas clair. C'est un fourbe !

\- Vous l'avez compris au premier coup d'oeil, voilà pourquoi j'ai un grand respect pour vous, sourit Dumbledore. Et donc, il était dans l'allée des Embrumes en pleine période scolaire ? Il a dû profiter d'une sortie à Pré-au-lard. J'étais sûr qu'il savait déjà transplaner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ?

\- Je ne sais pas tout. Mais il ne doit jamais mettre la main sur ce poignard. Vous devez le conserver en sûreté.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Mélissandre.

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la famille Blulock ? l'interrogea Albus en tapotant l'emblème à la fleur bleue sur le manche de l'arme.

\- Non, avoua-t-elle.

\- Personne n'en sait plus qu'eux sur les propriétés de l'âme. Ce sont des descendants directs du célèbre mage noir, Herpo l'Infâme. Bien sûr, ils ne s'en vantent pas. Je dirais même qu'ils se sont toujours cachés pour protéger leurs secrets. Mais j'ai peur que leur dernier représentant... ait été tué par Grindelwald, ajouta Dumbledore en sortant un livre de l'un de ses tiroirs.

Mélissandre fronça les sourcils en observant _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_. Écrit par Owle Bullock.

\- Bullock ? remarqua-t-elle.

\- Les lettres ont été inversées par jeu, expliqua Dumbledore en feuilletant les pages. Mr Owle **Blulock** n'est pas le véritable auteur de ce livre. Il n'aurait jamais publié les secrets que sa famille garde depuis des siècles.

\- Alors, qui est l'auteur ? demanda sombrement Mélissandre qui devinait déjà la réponse.

\- Gellert Grindelwald, confirma Albus en lui montrant une page sur laquelle figurait la marque des Reliques de la Mort. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Et je crains que Mr Jedusor se soit mis en tête de suivre ses traces. Laissez-moi vous parler de Mimi Warren et d'Eugenia Shacklebolt.

Dans le parc, Tom profitait avec ses camarades de ce samedi ensoleillé pour faire ses devoirs à l'extérieur. L'été prendrait fin dans deux semaines, et l'année scolaire dans dix mois. "Je serai totalement libre d'aller où bon me semble. Fini l'orphelinat. Je mettrai les Moldus et les Sang-de-bourbe à genoux. Et je changerai Poudlard".

\- Je propose Travers et Mulciber, lança Abraxas allongé dans l'herbe près de Tom. Pour le troisième... je ne sais pas trop.

\- De quoi tu parles ? s'enquit Edouard qui ne baillait pas aux corneilles contrairement à son ami.

\- De ceux qui pourraient rejoindre notre groupe. Tu tiens toujours à ce qu'on soit sept, hein Tom ? Tu as une idée pour le troisième ?

\- Tu ne devais pas te rendre à un cours particulier ? l'interrogea le préfet-en-chef agacé par ses questions.

\- Je ne suis pas pressé... marmonna Abraxas qui redoutait son tête à tête avec Mélissandre.

\- Je te conseille quand même de ne pas être en retard, l'avertit Thadeus. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'elle pourrait te faire.

\- Lui liquéfier le cerveau ? proposa Edouard avec un sourire. Ce serait peut-être une bonne chose.

Abraxas lui administra un coup de pied alors que Thadeus et Ginnia riaient. Tom tourna les yeux vers la petite rousse. Jusqu'ici, elle ne s'était jamais laissée aller à rire avec eux. Ginnia semblait se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise en présence des garçons. Quand on les voyait tous comme ça, on aurait pu penser qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de leur groupe.

\- Travers et Mulciber me semblent être une bonne idée, dit brusquement Tom en mettant fin à l'hilarité générale. Je réfléchirai moi-même au troisième. Peut-être un Black.

Abraxas leva les yeux vers lui. Enfin, Tom parlait lui-même d'un troisième membre. "Il ne la considère pas comme l'une des nôtres" songea-t-il satisfait en lançant un regard mauvais à Ginnia.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont trop jeunes ? s'inquiéta Thadeus. Orion et Cygnus sont en quatrième année, mais ils pourraient manquer de discrétion. Quand à Alphard...

\- Ne me parle pas de ce faible, l'arrêta Tom. Il n'a rien à faire chez les Serpen...

\- Alphard n'est pas faible ! intervint brusquement Ginnia.

Quatre têtes se tournèrent en même temps vers elle. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Cette gamine venait de contredire Tom Jedusor. "Elle est encore plus dingue que Brax" songea Edouard en levant les sourcils.

\- Alphard est gentil, continua-t-elle. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est...

\- Qui t'a donné la permission de parler ? l'interrogea glacialement le préfet-en-chef.

\- Je... je voulais juste... murmura-t-elle en se décomposant.

\- Plus un mot, trancha-t-il d'un ton venimeux. Tu n'es que tolérée ici.

"Elle prend bien trop confiance, je n'aime pas ça..." rumina Tom alors que Ginnia baissait enfin la tête en signe de soumission. Si elle s'imaginait pouvoir devenir son égal... il était déterminé à la décevoir.

\- Abraxas, tu devrais y aller maintenant, dit Thadeus pour revenir à une conversation moins tendue. Il est presque 10h, et ma soeur pourrait vraiment malmener ton cerveau. Elle est autant douée en Occlumancie qu'en Legilimancie.

\- Qui lui a appris ? s'enquit brusquement Tom.

\- Elias Prince, un vieil ami de la famille qui n'a plus toute sa tête.

\- Prince ? Vous parlez du père d'Eileen ? intervint Alphard Black à la surprise de tous.

Le troisième année s'était approché sans qu'ils le remarquent. Le plus jeune Black n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais choix. Ed remarqua avec intérêt qu'Alphard tenait dans une main un balais neuf, dernière génération. Un Brossdur 5.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? l'interrogea Tom en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je comptais m'entrainer pour les sélections de Quidditch. Mes parents se sont mis en tête de me faire entrer dans l'équipe. C'est bien toi le capitaine maintenant ? demanda-t-il à Edouard.

\- En effet. Mais si tu n'as pas envie d'entrer dans l'équipe, tu ne devrais pas laisser tes parents t'influencer.

\- Oh, j'en ai envie, le détrompa Alphard. C'est juste qu'ils exagèrent, je n'avais pas besoin d'un balais dernier cri.

\- Justement, s'enthousiasma Edouard, je pensais aussi m'acheter...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire **là **? répéta Tom qui n'avait pas obtenu une réponse satisfaisante.

\- Je suis venu proposer à Ginnia de s'entrainer avec moi, répondit le jeune. Pas pour qu'elle passe les sélections. Mais juste... s'entrainer à voler, précisa-t-il en rougissant. Si elle a besoin d'aide.

\- Elle en a carrément besoin, se moqua Abraxas. Et ce n'est pas la seule... ajouta-t-il tout bas en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Tom.

\- Alors ? Tu viens avec moi, Ginnia ? s'enquit timidement Alphard.

La jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête vers Tom. Elle semblait avoir envie de suivre Alphard, mais elle attendait tout de même qu'il lui donne la permission. "Après la façon dont il vient de la traiter..." songea Thadeus. "On dirait qu'il trouve toujours grâce à ses yeux. Pourtant, à force de rester avec nous... elle doit savoir **qui** il est". Tom faisait mine d'ignorer Ginnia, et le silence commença à devenir lourd. Devinant ce qui se passait, Alphard fronça les sourcils et demanda :

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de sa permission, si ?

Ginnia rougit et Abraxas observa Alphard avec une pointe d'étonnement. "Il en a plus dans le froc qu'on ne l'imaginait". Le troisième année tendit la main à Ginnia qui la saisit après une légère hésitation. Tom ne broncha pas, même lorsqu'elle fut sur pieds. La rousse supposa qu'il l'autorisait à suivre Alphard. Abraxas, Thadeus et Edouard tournèrent les yeux vers Tom alors que les deux jeunes s'éloignaient vers le stade, main dans la main. "Il est furax" devina aussitôt Abraxas en apercevant une petite ride caractéristique se former entre les sourcils du préfet-en-chef.

\- Heu... commença Malefoy en cherchant un moyen de désamorcer la bombe humaine assise juste à côté de lui.

\- Il est 10h05, lâcha Tom d'un ton tranchant avant que son camarade puisse dire quoi que ce soit sur ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Abraxas en se relevant à toute vitesse.

Il détala aussi vite que possible vers le château, monta les escaliers en coup de vent et dérapa devant la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Professeur, je... commença-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Abraxas fut touché par un sortilège informulé. Le maléfice du Bloque-jambes. Coupé dans son élan, le jeune homme agita les bras alors qu'il vacillait en avant. Il s'écrasa à plat ventre au sol tandis que son professeur faisait claquer sa langue en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Toujours s'attendre à se faire surprendre. Je t'avais prévenu, lança Mélissandre d'un ton sans pitié. En plus, tu es en retard.

\- Désolé... marmonna douloureusement Abraxas en sortant sa baguette pour annuler le maléfice. Mais les professeurs n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour punir les élèves, non ?

\- Jamais entendu parler de cette règle, mentit-elle en agitant sa baguette.

La porte de la salle claqua derrière lui, et Abraxas déglutit en se relevant. Il avait l'impression d'être une petite souris Malefoy prête à se faire gober par le grand serpent Nott. Son instinct de survie était en train de lui donner un signal d'alarme.

\- Heu... professeur... tenta-t-il dans l'espoir de sauver son pauvre cerveau. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais l'Occlumancie ne m'intéresse...

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour travailler l'Occlumancie, le détrompa Mélissandre.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Mais alors...

\- Nous allons résoudre ton petit blocage. Personne ne devrait être aussi mauvais pour la défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- Mauvais... marmonna Abraxas vexé.

\- Très mauvais, approuva Mélissandre. Mais je vais régler ça. Tu deviendras peut-être même le meilleur de la classe.

\- Ça m'étonnerait, Tom est le meilleur... AÏE ! s'écria le garçon en recevant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

\- C'est là tout le problème, soupira-t-elle en ignorant le regard noir du garçon.

\- Professeur ! s'exclama furieusement Abraxas en sautillant sur un pied pour se masser la jambe. Ça fait mal, vous n'avez pas le droit... OUILLE !

Le Serpentard retomba par terre, sur les fesses. Les deux tibias endoloris, il regarda d'un air sidéré la soeur de Thadeus marcher en cercle autour de lui.

\- Je disais, _c'est là tout le problème_, répéta Mélissandre. **Tom Jedusor**. Si ta baguette ne t'obéit pas, c'est à cause de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? l'interrogea Abraxas en serrant ses genoux contre son torse pour protéger ses jambes.

\- Tu réussis très bien les sortilèges de défense. Mais dès qu'il s'agit de passer à l'offensive... tu ne peux pas te résoudre à attaquer Tom Jedusor. Non seulement parce qu'il t'impressionne, mais aussi parce que tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à un ami.

\- Quoi ? dit le garçon avec un étrange rire. Mais... c'est n'importe quoi. Tom n'est pas vraiment mon...

\- Tu le considères comme un ami très spécial et tu voudrais qu'il te reconnaisse aussi en tant que tel. Même s'il te mène par le bout du nez, même s'il t'effraye... tu cherches par dessus tout à obtenir sa confiance et son respect. En résumé, tu es un idiot adepte de l'amour vache.

-...

\- J'ai tort ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.

\- Vous... vous avez lu dans mon esprit ? souffla-t-il en rougissant de honte.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'entrer dans ta tête pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passe. Toutes tes émotions se lisent sur ton visage, lui apprit-elle en l'aidant à se relever. Tu dois donner beaucoup de soucis à Thadeus et à ce Rosier. Voilà pourquoi je vais te faire changer, Malefoy.

-...

\- Tu veux la reconnaissance de ce fourbe de Jedusor ? Très bien ! Mais il te faudra de la détermination. Tu tergiverses trop quand tu es face à lui, et ta baguette ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire.

\- Vous voulez dire que je réussirais tous mes sortilèges si je changeais de partenaire ?

\- Ce n'est pas la solution ! s'exclama furieusement Mélissandre.

Abraxas fit un bond en arrière avant qu'elle ait l'idée de lui asséner un nouveau coup de pied.

\- Tu as anticipé, c'est bien, le félicita son professeur avec un léger sourire en coin. Mais tu ne réussirais pas forcément à attaquer un autre partenaire. Moi, par exemple.

\- Vous ? demanda lentement Abraxas.

\- Oserais-tu attaquer la soeur infirme de ton ami Thadeus ? le questionna Mélissandre en levant sa baguette comme si elle le défiait en duel. Je suis la seule famille qui lui reste, ton professeur et une faible femme qui a perdu l'usage d'un bras.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez faible... marmonna le garçon qui sentait encore la douleur dans ses jambes.

\- Mais tu ne serais pas fichu de me désarmer même si je restais là sans bouger.

Le Serpentard pâlit, et il entendit distinctement la voix de ses camarades se moquer : _Même pas foutu de lancer un Expelliarmus._ Toutes ces années à passer pour un idiot. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait sûrement raison. Il ne serait pas capable de la désarmer. Elle était presque aussi impressionnante que Tom.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien, le railla Mélissandre. Mr Blondinette aurait-il peur de moi ? Franchement, des cheveux aussi longs pour un garçon ce n'est pas naturel. J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à une fillette. Tu écriras sûrement à ta mère ce soir pour te plaindre de moi.

\- Si vous essayez de m'énerver, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Ou bien tu te plaindras à Jedusor, continua-t-elle. Et il te dira sûrement qu'il n'en a rien à faire de tes problèmes. Parce que ce garçon se soucie de toi comme d'une vieille chaussette. Tu n'as pas plus de valeur qu'un elfe de maison à ses yeux, et tu le sais. Voilà pourquoi tu souhaites tant que les choses changent.

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Tu te sens humilié par une personne qui te fait peur mais que tu admires. Chaque fois qu'il prononce le mot "ami", tu espères qu'il soit sincère. Mais tu connais la vérité. Il n'est pas ton ami et il ne le sera jamais. Parce que, contrairement à toi, il n'en a pas la moindre envie !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir...

\- J'en suis aussi certaine que tu l'es ! Tu n'auras jamais la reconnaissance de Tom Jedusor, parce qu'il est le meilleur et que tu ne seras jamais son égal. Voilà ce qu'il pense de toi !

\- Ça suffit ! Vous ne savez rien ! vociféra-t-il.

\- Vraiment ?! cria-t-elle aussi fort que lui. Pourtant il a l'air de s'intéresser bien plus à cette gamine rousse qu'à toi. Est-ce qu'il a au moins pris la peine de t'expliquer pourquoi elle le suit tout le temps ?

\- Non, mais...

\- Evidemment ! Il ne t'explique rien, il ne partage rien. Il n'a aucune confiance en toi !

\- C'EST FAUX !

\- Tu resteras toujours dans son ombre ! TU NE VAUX RIEN !

\- EXPELLIARMUS !

Le sortilège désarma instantanément Mélissandre, mais la jeune femme fut aussi propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'écrasa sur une vieille armoire poussiéreuse qui se disloqua sous son poids et le professeur disparut sous les débris. Toute colère quitta instantanément Abraxas. Il avait réussi. Mais... le garçon se précipita pour dégager les bouts de bois qui recouvraient une bonne partie du corps de Mélissandre.

\- Professeur ! appela-t-il avec inquiétude.

Un rire lui répondit et il découvrit le visage tout souriant de Mélissandre. Elle était couverte de poussière, écorchée par endroits, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Elle riait comme s'il venait de lui raconter la blague du siècle. Ça ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Cette réaction n'était pas très cohérente. "Elle s'est peut-être cogné la tête un peu trop fort..."

\- Vous allez bien ? s'enquit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Bien sûr, le rassura-t-elle. C'était parfait ! Maintenant tu pourras t'attaquer à Jedusor. J'ai hâte de voir ça au prochain cours. J'espère que tu lui feras aussi faire un vol plané à travers la classe.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas...

\- Bien sûr que tu le voulais, l'arrêta Mélissandre. Du moins, pendant un instant. Et c'est tout ce qui compte. N'oublie jamais cette puissante volonté de vaincre que tu as ressenti à l'instant. Tu peux tout réussir, si tu le veux au bon moment.

Elle lui offrit un sourire encourageant en posant sa main sur son épaule. Abraxas sentit son coeur palpiter. Mélissandre était sale, écorchée, mais toujours aussi belle malgré sa tenue et ses cheveux en désordre.

\- Vous avez perdu votre ruban, remarqua-t-il soudainement.

\- Ah, oui, réalisa-t-elle en passant sa main valide dans ses cheveux sombres.

\- Il est là, dit Abraxas en se baissant pour ramasser le petit bout de velour noir. Attendez, je vais vous aider à le rattacher.

Il se souciait du fait qu'elle ne puisse pas utiliser son bras droit. "Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours" songea-t-il en manipulant avec précaution les superbes cheveux de Mélissandre. Ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Abraxas passait lui-même beaucoup de temps à entretenir ses longs cheveux, et d'un point de vue expert... "À quoi est-ce que je pense ?" s'interrogea-t-il soudainement. "Je suis en train de délirer sur les cheveux de mon professeur".

\- Tu sais, j'ai toujours utilisé la magie pour m'attacher les cheveux, lui fit remarquer Mélissandre. Même quand j'avais l'usage de mes deux mains. On est des sorciers après tout.

Abraxas leva les yeux vers elle, et en apercevant son air moqueur il rougit de la tête aux pieds. Il lâcha le ruban noué et recula en se frottant la nuque avec gêne.

\- C'est... c'est vrai, balbutia-t-il. On est des sorciers. Je suis vraiment stupide...

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, le détrompa Mélissandre. Tu es un idiot.

-...

\- Un bon idiot, précisa-t-elle en souriant largement. Celui qui est stupide, c'est Jedusor. Il ne se rend pas compte de ta valeur. Tu pourrais être sa seule chance d'avoir un véritable ami.

Abraxas resta muet. Oui... peut-être.

\- Toute à l'heure, quand j'ai dit que tu ne valais rien, je n'en pensais pas un mot, ajouta-t-elle sérieusement. Sois-en sûr, Abraxas.

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom. Le jeune homme frissonna. Il avait trouvé ça agréable. Et puis...

_Il ne se rend pas compte de ta valeur. _

\- Je te libère, annonça Mélissandre en rouvrant la porte de la classe. Tu t'en sortiras à la perfection maintenant.

\- Mais... hésita-t-il. L'armoire... Reparo !

La vieille antiquité se reconstitua alors que Mélissandre se débarrassait de toute la poussière qui tâchait le sol et ses vêtements. Elle inspecta distraitement ses écorchures avant de se rendre compte que le garçon n'avait pas pris la direction de la sortie.

\- Tu es toujours là ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je pensais que ce cours particulier ne t'emballait pas. Étrangement, personne ne s'est encore inscrit à mes cours d'Occlumancie.

\- C'est étrange... approuva lentement Abraxas qui n'osait pas la vexer.

\- Tu leur diras que j'ai été gentille avec toi, plaisanta Mélissandre.

-...

\- Tu comptes passer ta journée ici ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec amusement. Tu peux aller rejoindre Jedusor.

-... je devrais peut-être vous accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Il regrettait sincèrement d'être allé jusqu'à la propulser sur cette armoire. "Si Thadeus apprend ça, il ne gardera pas son calme longtemps" devina Abraxas. Et puis... c'était vraiment un crime d'écorcher le visage d'une aussi belle femme. En plus, elle semblait avoir de l'estime pour lui, contrairement à Tom.

\- Quelle galanterie, Mr Malefoy, rit Mélissandre en prenant le chemin de la sortie.

Il était heureux qu'elle ait abandonné le _Mr Blondinette_. Mais il était déçu qu'elle ne l'appelle pas encore par son prénom. Est-ce qu'il ne l'entendrait plus jamais le dire ? Abraxas lui emboita le pas, sous le charme. Aucune fille de Poudlard ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Elle était forte, directe et elle avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens. Capable de rester de glace comme de sourire chaleureusement, elle lisait complètement en lui. Mélissandre était aussi impressionnante que Tom, mais au moins voyait-elle de la valeur en Abraxas. Mélissandre Nott était un véritable monstre. Mais un bon monstre. "Si elle pouvait être **mon** monstre... ça ne me déplairait pas".

Abraxas ne raconta à personne ce qui s'était passé lors de ce cours particulier. Rien sur ce qui avait été fait, ni sur ce qui avait été dit. Thadeus lui en aurait voulu pour avoir malmené sa soeur, mais il craignait surtout la réaction de Tom. Il était évident que Mélissandre avait piètre opinion du préfet-en-chef, et elle le soupçonnait aussi certainement de manigancer de mauvaises choses. Si jamais Tom venait à la considérer comme une ennemie... la soeur de Thadeus pourrait subir un sort comparable à celui d'Eugenia Shacklebolt, ou pire... celui de Mimi Warren. Abraxas ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Pour Thadeus et... pour lui éviter d'être à nouveau gravement blessée.

Il laissa croire à tout le monde qu'elle lui avait enseigné un peu d'Occlumancie avant de décider qu'il n'avait aucun talent pour ça. Personne ne douta qu'elle l'ait renvoyé de ses cours particuliers. Ils s'attendaient même tous à ce qu'elle le renvoie tout bonnement de ses cours d'ASPIC. Mais Abraxas eut peur d'avoir gardé leur entrevue secrète en vain lorsque le professeur Nott se porta absente pour une bonne partie de la matinée du lundi. Elle arriva en retard pour le cours des septième année, expliquant qu'elle revenait à l'instant de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

\- Ste Mangouste ?! s'exclama Abraxas en se levant d'un bond à la surprise de tous.

\- Mr Malefoy ? s'étonna Mélissandre en levant les sourcils.

\- Vous...! Vous... balbutia-t-il en se rendant compte que la classe entière l'observait.

Le jeune Malefoy n'osait pas baisser les yeux sur son voisin de table. Tom avait-il fait quelque chose à Mélissandre ? L'avait-il blessée assez sérieusement pour qu'elle soit obligée d'aller à l'hôpital ? "Ça ne peut pas être à cause de moi, Mrs Warlow disait qu'elle n'avait qu'une bosse et des écorchures".

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? insista Mélissandre en voyant son malaise.

\- Vous... vous étiez blessée ? demanda Abraxas en essayant de ne pas trop rougir.

Il crut qu'elle allait se moquer de lui, mais le sourire de Mélissandre exprima uniquement la douceur. Et elle le rassura :

\- Je vais très bien. Je rendais seulement visite à quelqu'un.

\- Ah... bien, marmonna-t-il gêné en se rasseyant.

Mélissandre abandonna ensuite son sourire pour prendre son habituel air glacial alors qu'elle glissait un imperceptible regard vers Tom. Puis elle ramena le silence dans la classe, mettant fin aux railleries que subissait Abraxas pour son inquiétude envers la belle jeune femme. Elle lui donna l'occasion de surprendre ses camarades en organisant une nouvelle séance de pratique des sortilèges informulés.

Tom ne fit pas un vol plané, à la déception du professeur Nott. Mais le préfet-en-chef fut correctement désarmé. Du premier coup, et sans qu'aucune formule soit prononcée. Le jeune Malefoy prit plaisir à expérimenter toute une panoplie d'autres sortilèges, à la demande de Mélissandre qui apprécia pleinement le spectacle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu deviennes aussi bon ? l'interrogea Tom en se relevant d'un air furieux après avoir reçut un puissant sortilège de Chatouillis qui l'avait forcé à se tordre de rire par terre.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... répondit Abraxas en retenant un sourire. Mais je crois qu'on peut tout réussir, si on le veut au bon moment.

\- 10 points pour Serpentard, acquiesça Mélissandre. Tu es vraiment doué, Malefoy.

Les jeunes restèrent choqués. C'était la première fois qu'ils l'entendaient faire un compliment à un élève. Même Tom n'y avait jamais eu le droit alors qu'il était certainement bien plus doué que les autres. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux ?" s'interrogea Thadeus loin d'être rassuré. "Mélie... pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me causer du souci ?"

Vexé d'avoir été tourné en ridicule, Tom ignora Abraxas pendant de nombreux jours, préférant se soucier de ses nouvelles recrues. Il avait finalement choisi Travers, Mulciber et Cygnus Black pour compléter son gang. Mais il se devait de les tester. Le préfet-en-chef leur donna pour cible Eileen Prince. Ses camarades ne comprenaient pas trop pourquoi il voulait s'attaquer à une sang-pur, mais ils obéirent pour lui plaire. Cygnus fut le plus imaginatif.

La jeune fille sortait de son club de Bavboules lorsqu'elle croisa le chemin de Rubeus Hagrid. En plein milieu du hall, à l'heure du déjeuner, des dizaines d'élèves virent Hagrid se jeter sur la troisième année. Tom était présent lui aussi, et il baissa les yeux avec surprise sur Cygnus qui lui avait conseillé de venir ici à cette heure précise. Le jeune Black souriait fièrement. Cygnus avait lancé au demi-géant un sortilège d'Imperium suffisamment puissant pour le forcer à attaquer Eileen.

Tom s'élança soudainement en avant. Ils le virent tous se porter au secours d'Eileen, la tirer loin des immenses poings de Hagrid, et sortir sa baguette dans le but d'arrêter le demi-géant. Mais Rubeus fut immobilisé par une autre personne.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! s'exclama Mélissandre en sortant de la grande salle derrière Dumbledore.

Albus venait de ligoter Hagrid, mais l'apprenti garde-chasse continuait à proférer des menaces envers Eileen qui s'était évanouie de peur dans les bras de Tom. Le professeur Nott essaya de raisonner Rubeus. Il n'écouta rien. Hagrid était submergé par une folie furieuse.

\- Imperium, souffla Mélissandre qui avait suffisamment vu les effets de ce sortilège pour le reconnaître.

\- Je vais emmener Miss Prince à l'infirmerie, dit Tom en pointant sa baguette sur Eileen.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lancer le Levicorpus. Dumbledore venait de lui saisir le poignet et il colla brusquement le bout de sa baguette contre celle de Tom.

\- Prior Incanto, souffla vivement Albus.

Le Serpentard comprit aussitôt pourquoi Dumbledore avait arrêté Hagrid avant lui. La raison pour laquelle il l'avait empêché de lancer le moindre sortilège, c'était que Dumbledore pensait pouvoir prouver la culpabilité de Tom une bonne fois pour toute. Il espérait que le Prior Incanto révèlerait que le Serpentard avait lancé l'Imperium. "Dommage pour toi, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tu vas me coincer" s'amusa Tom en voyant un volute de fumée sortir du bout de sa baguette pour représenter une flamme grisâtre. Le sortilège de Flambios que Tom avait utilisé pour allumer le feu sous son chaudron lors du dernier cours de Potions.

\- Professeur ? s'enquit-il en feignant l'incompréhension alors que le visage de Dumbledore se décomposait.

Albus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas lui. Tom n'avait pas ensorcelé Hagrid. Mélissandre plissa les yeux alors qu'elle regardait Dumbledore lâcher le poignet du Serpentard pour faire disparaître la flamme de fumée d'un Destructum. Elle avait forcé Hagrid à se calmer et lança vers Tom un regard plein de soupçons. Le préfet-en-chef l'ignora pour faire léviter Eileen en direction de l'infirmerie.

\- Il ne l'a pas ensorcelé, dit Mélissandre en le suivant des yeux.

\- Non, confirma Dumbledore. Et c'est encore pire. Un autre élève l'a fait pour lui.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours sans remarquer l'air perplexe de Cygnus Black qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom s'était porté au secours d'Eileen alors qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'on l'attaque.

\- Ces gamins s'amusent avec les Sortilèges Impardonnables au sein même de Poudlard, s'inquiéta Mélissandre. Vous disiez que vous le faisiez suivre.

\- Même un fantôme ne peut pas garder l'oeil sur lui à chaque seconde. Sir Nicholas fait ce qu'il peut.

\- Je ne supporterai pas les agissements de ce fourbe très longtemps, le prévint-elle.

\- N'agissez pas de façon irréfléchie, lui conseilla Albus. Occupez-vous de Mr Hagrid pendant que j'explique à Armando ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne veux pas que ce pauvre garçon soit de nouveau accusé à tort.

oOo

\- Tu as l'air troublée.

Ginny leva les yeux vers Luna. Elles se trouvaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Luna aimait parfois rendre visite à certaines créatures qu'elle jugeait inoffensives. Ginny ne la suivait jamais sous le couvert des arbres. Elle préférait l'attendre en compagnie de Milky. De toute façon, Ginny était incapable de voir les Sombrals. "Et je ne tiens pas à les voir" songea-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Je vais bien.

\- On ne dirait pas, la contredit Luna.

\- Je t'assure...

\- Parle-moi, insista la Serdaigle.

Comme pour approuver Luna, le chat blanc se frotta aux jambes de Ginny. La Gryffondor se mordit les lèvres. Elle souhaitait parler de ses tourments à Luna. Surtout depuis qu'elle savait que le journal de Tom Jedusor était en possession de Harry. Cela faisait déjà des semaines qu'elle hésitait à passer à l'action pour récupérer le journal. Harry n'était pas venu vers Ginny, ce qui prouvait que Tom ne lui avait pas parlé d'elle. Mais la jeune fille ne se sentait pas sereine pour autant. Et si jamais Tom en venait à posséder Harry ? Le Gryffondor avait déjà été soupçonné plusieurs fois d'être l'héritier de Serpentard. "Il a fallu deux mois à Tom avant qu'il prenne possession de mon corps pour la première fois... et on est déjà en mai ! Ça fait deux mois et demi que j'hésite à reprendre le journal. J'ai peur... Je pense à Tom tout le temps, et si je devais à nouveau être en possession du journal je ne sais pas si je pourrai résister à mon envie de communiquer avec lui. Être avec Luna et Milky, ça m'aidait, mais..." Ginny observa ses deux amis. Ce n'était plus suffisant. Tom était pour elle comme une drogue dont elle ne supportait plus d'être privée. Une drogue dangereuse mais qu'on ne peut s'empêcher de désirer. "Pourquoi est-il toujours si important pour moi ?!" ragea-t-elle.

\- Ginny ! l'appela Luna en posant une main sur son épaule. Regarde-moi. Tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je sais, mais... hésita la Gryffondor.

\- Tu peux **tout** me dire, répéta la blonde.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas parler à Luna de tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Miss Teigne, Colin, Justin, Nick... même si Luna gardait son secret, ce que Ginny avait fait était trop horrible. La Gryffondor était terrifiée à l'idée que quiconque l'apprenne.

\- Je... Luna, je...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? intervint une voix féminine près de la cabane de Hagrid.

\- Et toi, Victoria ? répliqua Ginny en se retournant rapidement vers sa camarade de chambre. Tu espionnes les gens en plus de les manipuler ?

Le coeur de Ginny avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait reconnu la voix de Victoria Frobisher. C'était la dernière personne à qui elle souhaitait que son secret soit révélé. La brune rougit en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Je n'ai pas manipulé Colin, je lui ai seulement conseillé de s'inscrire au club...

\- Peu importe, la coupa Ginny. Je m'en fiche à présent. Colin est coincé à l'infirmerie avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Tu as dû te réjouir le jour où ce fantôme a été pétrifié.

\- Pas du tout ! nia Victoria. J'avoue qu'il me faisait peur, mais je ne me suis pas réjouie.

\- En tout cas, tu as continué à m'ignorer. Je t'en prie, ne t'arrête surtout pas. Va t'en.

\- Mais... hésita la brune en baissant les yeux. Vous ne devriez pas vous promener dans la forêt. C'est dangereux.

\- Je t'ai dit de partir ! s'exclama furieusement Ginny.

Victoria releva les yeux vers la rousse, les lèvres tremblantes. Mais elle n'argumenta pas plus, et elle s'enfuit en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là ? pesta Ginny.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tous les Gryffondor allaient assister au dernier entrainement de leur équipe avant le match de demain. Elle a dû nous voir de loin.

\- Victoria a fait ce détour rien que pour s'en prendre à moi. Elle est vraiment... attends, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

\- Tous les Gryffondor assistent à l'entrainement, répéta Luna. Tu ne le savais pas ?

Ginny fit non de la tête. Le Quidditch était le dernier de ses soucis en ce moment. Mais si tous les Gryffondor se trouvaient au stade... c'était sa meilleure chance de récupérer le journal. "Je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas laisser Tom s'en prendre à Harry". Elle devait mettre fin à ses hésitations.

\- Je dois y aller, décida Ginny en avançant vers le château. Désolée, Luna. On se voit plus tard.

La rousse avait commencé à courir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le chat blanc la suivait.

\- Non, Milky ! Reste ici.

Le Chat-Fléreur ralentit avant de s'arrêter, obéissant. Milky le sentait toujours lorsque les filles avaient un problème. Voilà pourquoi il avait voulu la suivre. "Désolée, Milky. Je dois gérer ça toute seule". Ginny rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor aussi rapidement que possible. Elle s'arrêta dans la salle commune. Personne, et pas un bruit. Ginny s'approcha de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons. Elle monta les marches avec appréhension, mais sa résolution reprit le dessus lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la chambre des deuxième années. Elle n'en ressortit qu'une fois le journal de Jedusor entre ses mains. Elle avait complètement retourné la valise et le lit de Harry, envahie par une folle urgence de mettre la main sur le journal. Ginny déchira même quelques vêtements au passage, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était le journal. "Le journal... le journal !"

Une fois son objectif atteint, Ginny prit la fuite comme la voleuse qu'elle était. La jeune fille s'enferma dans sa chambre, le coeur battant. "Je l'ai récupéré" songea-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur le journal qu'elle serrait contre sa poitrine.

Oui... Ginny avait récupéré le journal. Mais ça n'allait pas. Elle était bien trop soulagée, trop heureuse de le tenir entre ses mains. Bien trop !

\- Calme-toi, murmura la jeune fille en fermant les yeux. Tu détestes ce journal. Tu détestes Tom.

Ginny ne devait absolument pas y écrire le moindre mot. Elle ne devait même pas l'ouvrir, ou son cauchemar recommencerait.

\- Pas un mot... souffla-t-elle. Je ne lui écrirai pas un mot.

Pas un mot. Mais plusieurs :

_7 mai 1993 :  
Tom... c'est moi._

**Je te retrouve, Ginny.  
Je t'ai manqué ?**

* * *

J'attends impatiemment votre avis :) J'espère que la fic vous plait jusqu'ici !  
Mélissandre est vraiment effrayante xD de même que le pouvoir exercé par le journal sur Ginny... elle n'a pas pu résister, la voilà de nouveau en pleine conversation avec Tom.

**/!\** Juste une mise au point sur le** fonctionnement des Horcruxes** dans cette fic :  
Un Horcruxe normal est un fragment d'âme. Un petit bout. Il n'est pas question de s'arracher toute une moitié d'âme d'un coup. C'est ainsi que je vois les Horcruxes de JK, et donc ceux de Tom qui se limitent pour l'instant à celui dans le journal et dans la bague des Gaunt. Un meurtre est nécessaire pour fabriquer ce genre d'Horcruxe ! Le meurtre provoque une sorte de pré-déchirure, une limite dans l'âme pour que le sortilège extirpant le fragment d'âme sache où s'arrêter.  
Ginnia est un Horcruxe très différent. On pourrait même ne pas la qualifier d'Horcruxe (ou bien, _Horcruxe nouvelle génération_ lol). Elle est constituée de la moitié de l'âme de Ginny. Pourquoi ? Parce que Ginny n'a tué personne. Le journal était en quelque sorte piégé (vous verrez dans les prochains chapitres. Je sais que je suis longue pour vous donner tous les éléments nécessaires à votre compréhension, je suis désolée...). Quand elle a ouvert le journal, la formule qui sert à fabriquer les Horcruxes s'est déclenchée. Mais n'ayant tué personne, le sortilège n'a pas trouvé de limite et il a essayé de lui extirper son âme **entièrement**. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'elle perde seulement la **moitié** (j'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler là-dessus), cet évènement a aussi provoqué en partie le voyage dans le temps de Ginnia, ainsi que sa perte de mémoire.  
Donc Ginny se retrouve avec une moitié d'âme, et Ginnia avec l'autre moitié.  
Vous devez vous demander pourquoi Ginny n'a pas subi de changement physique après avoir perdu une telle proportion d'âme. Elle devrait avoir une tête à la Voldy xD. En fait, sa moitié d'âme ne lui a pas été **arrachée **car, encore une fois, Ginny n'a tué personne. Ginny et Ginnia sont toujours liées l'une à l'autre par un faible lien (c'est pour ça que Ginny fait des rêves concernant Ginnia, et c'est aussi pour ça que Ginny se sent si proche de Tom. L'amour de Ginnia pour Tom est inconditionnel, et ce sentiment s'est transmis en partie à Ginny).  
Concernant le journal. Il contient le fragment d'âme de Tom (c'est à dire : Tom bis. lol), et la moitié d'âme de Ginny (c'est à dire : Ginnia). Les deux Horcruxes sont entremêlés, voilà pourquoi Ginnia a accès à certains savoirs de Tom. ça lui permet aussi de communiquer avec Tom bis par moments.  
/!\ Il faut aussi faire une distinction entre l'état de Ginnia à l'époque de Jedusor, et son état à l'époque de Ginny !  
\- à l'époque de Jedusor, Ginnia est une demi-âme liée via le journal à Tom bis. Ginnia est plus puissante que Tom bis pour des raisons évidentes de proportion. Elle a pris le dessus, et elle se sert de sa propre énergie ainsi que celle de Tom bis pour se matérialiser. Mais il lui faudrait un peu plus d'énergie pour devenir parfaitement réelle. Voilà pourquoi_ il lui faut un mort_.  
\- à l'époque de Ginny, Ginnia est une demi-âme liée via le journal à Tom bis **et** à Ginny. Ginnia semble très mal en point. Son corps est flou, transparent. Elle reste allongée dans la chambre des secrets, seulement capable d'ouvrir parfois les yeux. Alors que Tom bis bouge plus facilement, et parle sans difficulté. On suppose donc qu'il a pris le dessus sur elle. Je ne vous dirai pas comment ^^ Je vous en prie, un tout petit peu de patience.

Je me doute que vous vous posez une tonne d'autres questions, mais j'espère que les choses sont un peu plus claires. Ma dernière précision, c'est qu'à l'époque de Jedusor, Ginny n'est pas encore née ! (Vous devez vous dire que je vous prends pour des idiots, mais c'est LA précision qui donne un sens à l'histoire). Je vous laisse réfléchir mdr.

Réponses aux reviews :

**Roussette** : j'en suis ravie ! ;)

**Schoupette33** : le mot c'est sûrement : "compliqué" lol. Merci de me lire ! à bientôt ^^

**Mello** : J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée après cette longue nuit de lecture ^^ Merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! C'est vrai que Mélissandre est barge xD Il me manquait une pointe d'excentricité dans cette fic. merci Mélie ! xD Non, Molly dit juste que Dumbledore pensait que Molly avait un lien de parenté avec Ginnia parce que Molly et Ginnia se ressemblent. (Molly entre à Poudlard des années après la sortie de Ginnia). Patiente quelques chapitres et tu comprendras tout ça un peu mieux. bisous !

**Merry** : hey ! ça va ? ^^ C'est vrai que Ginnia est très dépendante de Tom. Mais il est son seul point de repère pour elle qui n'a plus de passé. Le jour où elle est sortie du journal, elle l'a vécu comme une nouvelle naissance. C'est encore un petit bébé ^^ En fait j'imagine ça comme les petits poussins qui sortent de leur oeuf et s'attachent à la première personne qu'ils voient xD. Mais comme tous les bébés, elle va peut-être finir par gagner en maturité. Et pour Tom, il va bien falloir qu'il perde sa belle gueule... désolée ! c'est pas moi, c'est JK mdr. Ah ! Je suis ravie que les Nott te plaisent. J'aimerais bien écrire une fic sur Théodore, il m'intrigue beaucoup moi aussi. Ne t'en fais pas, la suite va arriver, c'était juste un peu compliqué dernièrement à cause de la période d'exams.  
ps : tu lis ce que tu veux, je ne t'oblige à rien ;)bisous !

**Guest** : je n'abandonne pas, désolée pour ce délai. Je vais me dépêcher, promis.

**Mello** : je suis tellement désolée de vous faire attendre. Mais je suis soulagée de voir que les lecteurs n'abandonnent pas la fic. Certains la gardent dans un petit coin de leur tête et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! biz

**naguina** : salut ! ravie de te retrouver. j'avoue que cette fic est sûrement la plus compliquée que j'ai écrite. mais tu as quand même fini par l'apprécier et ça me fait très plaisir ! je jure que le prochain chapitre sera là avant vendredi. gros bisous !


	11. Beau parleur

Salut tout le monde !  
J'ai mis du temps pour l'écrire, mais le voilà enfin ce 11e chapitre !  
J'espère vraiment que ça va vous plaire.  
Si vous êtes aussi en vacances, je vous souhaite de bien en profiter ;)  
Vive l'été !

PS : Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais j'ai modifié le nom de famille de Mimi geignarde. J'ai découvert que JK avait révélé le nom complet du fantôme : Mimi Elizabeth Warren. Elle est donc maintenant présentée dans la fic sous le nom de Mimi Warren.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Beau parleur

Quand Eileen Prince reprit conscience à l'infirmerie, elle eut la surprise de trouver le beau Tom Jedusor à son chevet. La jeune Serpentard de troisième année resta sans voix alors qu'elle essayait de remettre ses idées en place. C'était bien la première fois qu'Eileen avait l'opportunité de lui adresser la parole. Ils n'évoluaient pas dans les mêmes sphères, alors que faisait-il ici, à la regarder d'un air préoccupé ? Et que faisait-elle à l'infirmerie ?

\- Hagrid ! lâcha soudainement Eileen en tournant un regard inquiet vers les portes de l'infirmerie comme si elle craignait de le voir débarquer à tout instant pour la rouer de coups.

\- Les professeurs se sont occupés de lui, la rassura Tom. Il ne s'en prendra plus à toi.

\- Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il attaquée ? s'enquit la jeune fille. Je ne lui ai rien fait ! On ne s'était même jamais parlé.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi il a été renvoyé ?

\- On... on dit que ce serait lui... hésita Eileen. _L'héritier de Serpentard_, murmura-t-elle vivement. Celui qui a attaqué tous ces Sangs-de-Bourbe... et qui a tué Mimi Warren.

\- Je suis de cet avis, acquiesça gravement Tom. J'ai essayé de le tenir à l'oeil depuis. Mais j'aurais voulu réagir plus vite. Je t'ai tout de suite amenée à Mrs Warlow pour qu'elle s'occupe de tes contusions. Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

\- Non... réalisa-t-elle. Je vais bien. Merci.

\- De rien. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer qu'une Serpentard soit traitée de la sorte.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! gémit Eileen en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi moi ? Je suis pourtant une Sang-Pur ! Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Parce que tu le crois capable de réfléchir de façon sensée ? Il s'est attaqué aux Sangs-de-Bourbe alors qu'il est lui-même une erreur de la nature. Les hybrides sont aliénés. Contrairement à ton père, j'en suis sûr, malgré ce qu'en dit le professeur Nott.

\- Elle s'amuse à le traiter de fou devant tout le monde alors qu'il lui a enseigné un tas de choses, pesta la jeune fille. Mon père n'est pas fou ! Il a juste un caractère spécial. C'est elle, la folle.

\- Je trouve aussi qu'elle n'a pas toute sa tête, approuva Tom. C'est peut-être à cause d'elle si Hagrid t'a mise dans le même sac que les impurs.

\- Oui... murmura Eileen en levant ses lourds sourcils. C'est sûrement ça. Et maintenant, je ne serai jamais tranquille tant que Hagrid sera dans les parages. J'espère que cette fois il sera chassé pour de bon.

\- On n'aurait jamais dû le laisser mettre les pieds à Poudlard. Son sang de géant le rend naturellement violent. Mais ne t'en fais pas, on ne le laissera plus attaquer personne. Je te le promets, jura Tom en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Eileen.

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire et son teint cireux prit une légère couleur rosée. Tom sourit aussi. De satisfaction. "Maintenant, elle va me manger dans la main". Il attendit que Mrs Warlow vienne s'occuper d'elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie, en bon garçon. À l'extérieur, Tom trouva les membres de son gang qui l'attendaient. Cygnus avait l'air nerveux.

\- Est-ce que... hésita le jeune garçon. Est-ce que j'ai fait une erreur ?

-... C'était bien joué, répondit Tom après quelques secondes. Mais ne lance plus d'Impardonnables sans mon accord.

\- Compris, acquiesça Cygnus soulagé. Mais alors, c'est bon ? Je fais vraiment partie du groupe mainten...?

\- Chuuut, souffla doucement Tom l'air de rien alors que la silhouette de Sir Nicholas pointait à l'autre bout du couloir. Allons assister à la fin du déjeuner.

Dans la Grande Salle, on ne parlait plus que de l'incident impliquant Hagrid. Le préfet-en-chef remarqua plusieurs chaises vides à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore et Mélissandre Nott devaient être en train de plaider la cause du demi-géant auprès du directeur. "Et ce faible de Dippet se laissera convaincre" devina Tom en soupirant.

\- Ce fantôme qui te suit partout, c'est insupportable, murmura Abraxas en s'imaginant que Tom soupirait à cause de Nick. Pire que Ginnia.

Lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer le nom de la petite rousse, Tom tiqua. Il glissa un regard vers le groupe des deuxième année. Alphard se trouvait parmi eux, et il était assis à côté de Ginnia. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. La jeune fille qui s'était toujours appliquée à rester dans le champ de vision de Tom semblait lui glisser petit à petit entre les doigts.

\- Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, remarqua Edouard en suivant le regard de Tom. En particulier sur le terrain de Quidditch. Je les ai vu voler. Alphard s'en sort plutôt bien et Ginnia a fait quelques progrès. Elle dégringole de moins en moins.

"Dégringole ?" songea Tom en s'imaginant Ginnia s'écraser au sol, s'ouvrir le crâne et se mettre à se vider de son... encre.

\- Tsss... siffla-t-il agacé en serrant les dents.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je fais entrer Alphard dans l'équipe de Serpentard ? l'interrogea Edouard avec précaution.

\- Je me fiche complètement du Quidditch, répondit Tom avec humeur. Ce gamin ne m'intéresse pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on me débarrasse du fantôme de Gryffondor.

\- Tu pourrais demander au Baron Sanglant, proposa Thadeus. Il a pas mal d'influence sur les autres fantômes. Je crois que c'est l'un des plus anciens.

\- Pourquoi pas ? acquiesça Tom d'un air soudainement pensif.

Les fantômes. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt. S'il ne trouvait rien sur le diadème de Serdaigle ou sur l'épée de Gryffondor dans les livres, les fantômes présents dans le château depuis des siècles pourraient peut-être l'aider. "Serdaigle" songea-t-il en se tournant vers la table où siégeait la Dame Grise. Tom l'avait souvent vue se promener dans les couloirs en arborant un air fier et hautain, sans pour autant l'avoir entendue parler ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Cependant, il avait confiance en son charme naturel pour délier la langue de cette belle dame. "Si je veux lui parler tranquillement, je dois d'abord me débarrasser de l'espion de Dumbledore".

Tom trouva l'occasion de parler avec le Baron Sanglant lors d'une nouvelle fête d'Halloween organisée par le professeur Slughorn. Le fantôme y assistait toujours, mais Tom n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

\- Ginnia est en retard, remarqua Barbara près de Druella.

Thadeus avait eu la gentillesse d'inviter la jeune Croupton pour qu'elle puisse passer la soirée avec ses deux amies. Edouard se faisait toujours accompagner de sa soeur, trouvant trop problématique d'inviter n'importe quelle autre fille. Ses groupies l'adulaient déjà suffisamment pour qu'il leur donne une raison supplémentaire de le harceler. Quant à Tom, il était à nouveau venu seul, et il avait lui aussi remarqué le retard de Ginnia. Il se souvint brusquement de la période où la petite rousse s'était mise à le fuir. Il avait alors découvert qu'elle n'était pas une enfant ordinaire, mais un Horcruxe. Une projection faite d'encre, sortie de son journal intime, qui ne faisait que reproduire le corps de la véritable fillette rousse se trouvant... "Si seulement je savais où elle se trouve !"

\- Tom ?

Le préfet-en-chef baissa les yeux lorsqu'il entendit cette petite voix l'interpeler timidement. C'était Eileen Prince. Elle tenait nerveusement entre ses mains deux verres de jus de citrouille. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Tom, elle bégaya :

\- Bon... bonsoir. Heu... tu as soif ? le questionna-t-elle en tendant vers lui l'un des verres.

Tom sourit et il accepta le verre. Puis il lui demanda aimablement :

\- Tu accompagnes quelqu'un ?

\- Oh... non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête. Le professeur Slughorn m'a invitée. Il n'arrête pas de me questionner sur mon père depuis qu'il connait son lien avec le professeur Nott. Slughorn a beaucoup d'estime pour elle, ajouta Eileen d'un ton sombre.

\- Pourtant, Mélie a refusé de venir, soupira Thadeus. Elle s'est toujours bien entendue avec Slughorn, mais elle semble lui en vouloir depuis... quelques temps, termina-t-il lentement en regardant successivement Tom puis Eileen.

Tom avait aussi remarqué que Mélissandre n'adressait plus le moindre regard à Slughorn depuis l'agression d'Eileen. "Elle a essayé de le convaincre que j'étais coupable, et il a refusé d'y croire. Alors qu'il a toujours eu _beaucoup d'estime _pour elle. On dirait qu'il a encore plus d'estime pour moi" songea Tom avec un petit sourire.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, dit Eileen pour occulter Mélissandre et rediriger toute l'attention de Tom sur elle-même, j'ai parlé à mon père de ce qui m'est arrivé. Je lui ai dit que tu étais intervenu.

\- Ce n'était pas la peine de lui parler de moi, répondit-il humblement.

\- Je tiens encore à te remercier. Hagrid aurait pu me tuer, et on ne l'a toujours pas renvoyé. Les professeurs parlent d'Imperium, mais personne n'y croit.

\- En effet, ça semble absurde. Encore une idée de ce cher professeur Nott.

Son ton franchement méprisant sembla beaucoup plaire à Eileen. Edouard, Druella et Barbara glissèrent un regard vers Thadeus. Son visage était impassible. Edouard savait qu'il valait mieux ne rien faire pour s'opposer à Tom. Mais s'il s'en prenait à votre propre famille ? "Même si Tom traitait Mélissandre de tous les noms, je ne sais pas si Thadeus dirait quoi que ce soit. Moi..." songea-t-il en baissant les yeux sur sa petite soeur. "Espérons que je ne me trouverai jamais dans une telle situation".

\- Edouard, venez donc par ici ! intervint brusquement Slughorn depuis l'entrée de la salle. Regardez qui vient d'arriver. Hamish MacFarlan ! Hamish, vous vous souvenez certainement d'Edouard ?

\- Désolé, je vous laisse... soupira Edouard en quittant le groupe pour s'avancer vers Slughorn. Oh ! Elle se montre enfin.

Ils remarquèrent alors que Hamish n'était pas entré seul. Cachée derrière l'imposante stature du capitaine des Pies de Montrose, Ginnia attendait son tour pour saluer le maître de la fête. Et elle n'était pas seule. Alphard Black l'accompagnait.

\- La petite cachotière, pouffa Druella. Elle ne nous a rien dit ! Qu'ils sont mignons.

\- Tu t'imagines qu'ils sortent ensemble ? demanda Barbara dubitative. Ginnia ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire.

\- Alphard va lui apprendre.

\- Tom, où vas-tu ? s'enquit brusquement Eileen en voyant le préfet-en-chef se diriger vers le fond de la salle.

\- Je dois parler avec le Baron Sanglant, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Merci pour le verre.

Tom se faufila dans la foule et se débarrassa du verre plein dès qu'il fut hors de vue. Le Baron Sanglant se trouvait dans un coin de la salle, seul. Personne n'osait vraiment l'approcher. Il fallait dire que les tâches manifestes de sang souillant ses vêtements et les chaines qu'ils gardait constamment à ses pieds ne dégageaient pas une atmosphère très rassurante. Tant mieux, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

\- Bonsoir, le salua Tom. La fête est à votre goût ?

-...

\- Personnellement, j'avoue m'ennuyer. C'est toujours la même chose.

-...

Le coin de la bouche de Tom tressauta alors qu'il essayait de conserver un sourire aimable. "J'ai failli oublier à quel point c'est difficile de discuter avec lui..."

\- Je sais que le professeur Slughorn a beaucoup d'estime pour vous. C'est pourquoi il vous invite chaque année. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez le seul capable de contrôler Peaves. C'est impressionnant. Puis-je vous demander quelques conseils ? Il cause beaucoup de problèmes aux préfets.

-... ne perdez jamais votre calme devant lui, lâcha enfin le fantôme.

\- Merci, acquiesça Tom en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucun autre conseil de sa part. J'essayerai. Mais êtes-vous aussi persuasif avec tous les fantômes de ce château ?

\- Vous aimeriez que je persuade quelqu'un en particulier ?

-... on ne peut rien vous cacher, décida-t-il d'avouer. Il s'agit de Sir Nicholas. J'ignore pourquoi, mais il s'amuse à hanter mes pas.

\- Hum... marmonna le Baron en dévisageant Tom.

\- Si seulement je pouvais avoir la paix, ne serait-ce que pour une heure.

\- Si je vous arrangeais cela... qu'obtiendrais-je en contrepartie ?

\- Que demanderiez-vous ? s'enquit prudemment Tom.

Le Baron resta un long moment silencieux. Il semblait savoir parfaitement quoi demander, sans pour autant oser le faire. "Qu'est-ce qu'un fantôme pourrait bien vouloir de moi ?"

-... un message, dit enfin le Baron. Transmettez un message de ma part à la Dame Grise.

\- La Dame Grise ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Eh bien... entendu. Je lui parlerai, promit Tom en retenant un rictus.

oOo

\- Je ne vous demande pas comment c'était... marmonna Abraxas qu'ils trouvèrent allongé sur le canapé de la salle commune à leur retour. Génial, comme d'habitude, hein ?

\- Finalement, tu demandes, se moqua Edouard alors que Tom traversait la salle sans même prendre la peine d'adresser un regard à Abraxas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, lui ? s'enquit le jeune Malefoy. Je le sens contrarié.

\- À mon avis, répondit Druella, il est jaloux parce que Ginnia consacre de plus en plus de temps à Alphard.

\- Druella... soupira Barbara. Tu te fais des idées.

\- Des idées ? Je te signale qu'elle est toujours là-bas avec lui ! Je vais me cacher dans un coin pour attendre leur retour, et je verrai bien s'il lui donne un baiser.

\- Tu montes te coucher tout de suite, décida Edouard en l'attrapant par la peau du cou pour la trainer vers l'escalier des filles. Je t'interdis d'espionner qui que ce soit. Barbara, je compte sur toi.

\- Pourquoi tu me donnes des ordres ? se rebiffa Druella en lui échappant.

\- Parce que je n'aime pas te voir agir de façon aussi immature. Tu pourrais t'attirer de gros problèmes, alors écoute-moi.

\- C'est pas juste !

\- Bonne nuit, dit Barbara en poussant son amie vers leur chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe vraiment ? demanda Abraxas en regardant les filles disparaître avant de reporter son attention sur Edouard.

\- Il s'inquiète pour sa soeur, répondit Thadeus. Quoi de plus normal ? Bonne nuit.

Edouard afficha un air tourmenté en regardant Thadeus monter l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. "Il a vu à travers moi" comprit Edouard.

\- Ed ? insista Abraxas. Tu vas cracher le morceau, oui ou non ?

\- C'est à cause d'Eileen Prince, expliqua son ami en soupirant. Tout le monde pense que Tom l'a sauvée de Hagrid, excepté Mélissandre. Elle continue de défendre le demi-géant, et elle a certainement essayé de convaincre Slughorn de la culpabilité de Tom. Bref... si Tom ne l'a jamais vraiment appréciée, c'est encore pire aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, je sais, acquiesça Abraxas avec une mine basse.

\- Elle devrait arrêter de le provoquer ouvertement, mais... elle n'a pas un caractère très diplomate. Et Thadeus ne peut rien faire.

\- Mais... si Tom s'en prenait **vraiment** à elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour Mélissandre, remarqua Edouard avec un petit sourire.

\- Pas plus que toi ! se défendit Abraxas en détournant la tête.

\- Honnêtement... reprit Edouad d'un ton plus sérieux. Je ne me vois pas m'opposer à Tom.

\- Même s'il s'en prenait à Druella ? s'enquit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Toi, Thadeus et moi sommes ceux qui connaissons Tom le mieux. Nous savons qui il est, et surtout... qui il va devenir. On n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de Lord Voldemort.

-...

\- Ça me fait mal de voir Thadeus dans cette situation, avoua Edouard. Il voudrait protéger Mélissandre, mais elle ne l'écoutera jamais. Et moi... tout ce que je peux faire, c'est éduquer Druella pour qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger.

\- Je ne **veux** pas m'opposer à Tom. Mais je ne crois pas que je serais capable de me taire si jamais... si jamais... hésita Abraxas.

\- Seuls, on n'est pas de taille contre Tom.

oOo

Tom se trouvait seul dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée. La Dame Grise avait l'habitude de se promener dans ce lieu très fréquenté menant à la cour intérieure du château. Tom avait donc patienté jusqu'aux vacances de Noël pour que Poudlard se vide d'une bonne partie de ses élèves avant d'aborder le fantôme. D'autre part, Dumbledore et Mélissandre Nott étaient absents aujourd'hui. C'était donc la journée parfaite pour parler à la Dame Grise sans qu'ils le sachent. Le Baron faisait en ce moment diversion auprès de Sir Nicholas, mais la pression n'était pas loin, car le Serpentard savait qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas deux fois une telle occasion de découvrir l'emplacement du diadème de Serdaigle.

"Elle sait où il se trouve" pressentit Tom en croisant le regard de la fière et belle femme fantomatique. Elle venait de traverser le mur connectant le couloir au hall d'entrée et, en le voyant seul à attendre ici, elle sembla comprendre aussitôt qu'il était venu pour elle. "Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ce fantôme tant de fois sans jamais me douter...? Il est clair que je ne suis pas le premier qui vient ainsi la voir. De nombreux élèves ont déjà dû la questionner au sujet du diadème. Elle me regarde comme un énième parasite venu la harceler". Et la Dame Grise confirma ses pensées lorsqu'elle lui lança sèchement :

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

\- Attendez ! s'exclama Tom alors qu'elle faisait volte-face.

\- N'insistez pas, il y a longtemps que je ne réponds plus aux questions.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune question.

La Dame Grise s'arrêta subitement alors que la moitié de son corps avait déjà retraversé le mur. Tom en profita pour expliquer aussi calmement que possible :

\- Je ne suis pas venu vous parler pour moi-même. On m'a demandé de vous délivrer un message.

Il fut soulagé de la voir faire marche arrière. Elle posa alors sur lui un tout nouveau regard. La Dame Grise semblait très étonnée. Et même... intriguée.

\- Un message ? dit-elle d'une voix légèrement méfiante.

\- Oui, confirma Tom en s'avançant doucement vers elle. De la part du Baron Sanglant.

Les yeux de la Dame Grise s'écarquillèrent. Tom ignorait pourquoi, mais la mention du fantôme de Serpentard venait de déclencher chez elle une réaction violente. Cependant, elle ne prit pas la fuite cette fois. La Dame Grise essayait de garder un air digne et fier. Mais elle serrait entre ses doigts les pans de sa cape, comme si elle craignait que ses vêtements soient révélés. Et si elle n'avait pas été transparente, le jeune homme était certain qu'il l'aurait vue pâlir. Tom remarqua aussi qu'elle hésitait à le questionner sur le contenu du message, tout comme le Baron avait hésité avant de faire sa requête au Serpentard. "J'ignore ce qu'il se passe réellement entre ces deux fantômes, mais ça va m'être utile" devina Tom. Finalement, la Dame Grise demanda à mi-voix :

\- Que me veut-il ?

\- Voici son message : _Pour vous avoir volé la paix, les chaînes de ma pénitence ne seront jamais assez lourdes_.

Toute trace de fierté disparut instantanément du visage de la Dame Grise. Les mots du Baron Sanglant avaient manifestement plus de sens pour elle que pour Tom.

\- J'avais déjà deviné que ses chaînes étaient un signe de pénitence, murmura la Dame Grise. Mais il se trompe sur un point. Ce qu'il m'a volé, c'est la vie. Ma paix... je l'ai volée moi-même.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? s'enquit Tom. Serait-ce le Baron qui...?

\- Il m'a tuée, oui, confirma-t-elle les yeux baissés. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de cela que je n'ai pas pu trouver la paix du repos éternel.

\- Quelle est la source de vos souffrances, gente dame ? demanda le Serpentard d'un ton doux.

-...

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre, la rassura Tom en comprenant qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais parlé de cela à quiconque. Mais cela me peine de savoir qu'une si belle jeune femme continuera de errer dans ces couloirs jusqu'à la fin des temps. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit...

-...

\- Je vous importune, pardonnez-moi, s'excusa Tom en faisant mine de rebrousser chemin. Le message est délivré, je vous laisse donc...

\- Le diadème, dit-elle brusquement.

Si elle cherchait à le retenir, elle avait réussi en prononçant le mot magique. Tom allait enfin entendre parler du diadème de Serdaigle qu'il convoitait tant.

\- J'ai... continua la Dame Grise d'un ton hésitant. J'ai volé le diadème à ma mère.

Tournant toujours le dos au fantôme, Tom fronça les sourcils. À sa mère ? "Cette femme est en train de me dire qu'elle est..."

\- Je suis la fille de Rowena Serdaigle, avoua pitoyablement la Dame Grise comme si elle ne méritait pas cet honneur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui...

La Dame Grise tendit le cou, désireuse d'apercevoir le visage du jeune homme qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné. Cela la troublait et l'inquiétait. C'était la première fois qu'elle révélait son identité à un élève. Le Serpentard allait-il maintenant s'intéresser au diadème ? Plus qu'à elle ?

\- Puis-je connaître votre prénom, ma dame ? demanda Tom en tournant enfin vers elle un visage amical.

Après des siècles d'interrogatoire, aucun élève n'avait encore pris la peine de lui poser cette question. Depuis son retour à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais été que la _Dame Grise_. Et elle s'était attendue à n'être que_ la fille de_ Rowena Serdaigle aux yeux de ce beau garçon. Mais il avait posé **la** question.

-... Helena, lui confia-t-elle timidement.

\- Enchanté, Helena, la salua-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Je suis Tom Jedusor.

\- Je sais. J'ai souvent entendu parler de vous... On dit que vous avez de nombreux talents.

\- Je me ferais un plaisir de les mettre à votre service, si seulement cela vous permettait de trouver enfin la paix.

\- Vous croyez que c'est possible ? Je pourrais vraiment... rejoindre ma mère ?

\- Je crois que dans le monde de la magie tout est possible.

\- Mais... non, je ne pourrai jamais lui faire face, s'inquiéta Helena en secouant la tête. Même si, comme je le crois, elle m'a pardonné... je ne me pardonne pas cette terrible trahison. _J'ai volé son précieux diadème_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussée à agir ? s'enquit Tom qui pouvait facilement le deviner.

\- L'envie, répondit-elle faiblement. J'étais jalouse de ma mère. De sa... _grandeur_. Je voulais la surpasser.

\- Je comprends... je suis comme vous.

\- Comment ?

\- J'ai grandi parmi les Moldus, lui confia-t-il. Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'étais jaloux des enfants nés dans le monde sorcier. Ils en savaient tellement plus que moi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai mis un point d'honneur à devenir un élève talentueux.

\- J'espérais devenir plus intelligente, acquiesça-t-elle. Je me suis donc enfuie avec le diadème, jusqu'en Albanie.

\- L'Albanie ? dit Tom très intéressé. C'est presque le bout du monde.

\- Je pensais que personne ne me retrouverait. Mais le Baron a accompli cet exploit, à la demande de ma mère. Elle était condamnée par la maladie, et il était motivé par des sentiments envers moi que je n'avais jamais acceptés.

\- Il vous aimait, et il vous a tuée.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu le suivre. Il n'a pas supporté un énième refus. Le Baron s'est lui-même donné la mort après m'avoir poignardée, expliqua-t-elle en écartant enfin sa cape pour montrer à Tom la blessure marquant sa poitrine. Depuis que nous sommes tous les deux revenus à Poudlard sous la forme de fantômes, il ne m'a jamais adressé un mot. Il ne s'accorde même pas le droit de chercher mon pardon. Mais il a enfin osé m'adresser un message. Vous lui direz que je l'ai entendu.

\- Bien sûr. Mais qu'est-il advenu du diadème ?

Tom crut un instant qu'il avait tout gâché avec cette question. Son impatience l'avait trahi. Le temps défilait et les états d'âmes de ce fantôme commençaient à l'agacer. Quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans le couloir à tout moment.

\- Quelle importance ? dit Helena en détournant la tête.

\- D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, c'est à cause du diadème que vous êtes toujours là. C'est lui la source de vos souffrances. Alors... si je vous le ramenais... si je le faisais disparaître, vous pourriez certainement trouver la paix.

\- Vous feriez ça ? Vous pourriez vraiment vous débarrasser d'un objet aussi précieux ?

\- Je le détruirai pour vous, promit Tom. Mais je dois d'abord savoir où il se trouve. Où l'avez-vous caché ?

-...

\- Il suffit de me le dire, Helena.

Le jeune homme tendit la main comme pour toucher celle du fantôme. Il arrêta son geste juste avant que le bout de ses doigts traverse Helena. C'était à elle de venir à lui. "Et elle va le faire" pensa-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux de façon bienveillante.

Jamais Tom n'avait tant fait usage de son charme. Mais il lui en fallait beaucoup pour forcer Helena Serdaigle à révéler son plus grand secret. Ce qu'elle était la seule à savoir...

\- Le diadème est caché dans un arbre creux, au coeur d'une sombre forêt d'Albanie, l'informa le fantôme dans un murmure.

Tom fit de son mieux pour rester impassible, mais le coin de ses lèvres tressauta légèrement. Heureusement, Helena avait toujours les yeux plongés dans son regard. On l'aurait crue hypnotisée. Mais le charme que Tom exerçait sur elle sembla brusquement se briser. Le visage du fantôme se décomposa.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? souffla lentement Helena. Vos yeux...

\- Mes yeux ? s'étonna Tom.

\- Il m'a semblé les voir... rougeoyer, expliqua-t-elle avec effroi.

"Rougeoyer ?" s'interrogea-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?"

\- La lumière du soleil couchant a dû vous jouer un tour, dit Tom en jetant un coup d'oeil aux rayons orangés qui transparaissaient à travers les fenêtres.

\- Peut-être, murmura-t-elle moyennement convaincue.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Helena, termina Tom en s'inclinant devant elle pour la seconde fois. Je m'occuperai de votre affaire.

"Je m'en occuperai si bien qu'elle regrettera de m'avoir forcé à m'incliner pour l'amadouer, pas seulement une fois mais deux" songea-t-il en quittant le fantôme pour rejoindre le hall. Helena resta dans le couloir, se demandant si elle ne venait pas de commettre la plus grande erreur de son existence.

Lorsque Tom entra dans le hall, il fronça les sourcils en apercevant Mulciber et Travers près des portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Je vous avais demandé de m'attendre dans la salle commune, leur lança-t-il furieusement.

\- On y était il y a encore cinq minutes, mais... hésita Travers.

\- Abraxas est sorti sans explication, compléta Mulciber. On essayait de le retrouver pour le ramener. Cygnus cherche dans le parc.

\- Et je peux savoir ce que fabrique Thadeus ? demanda Tom en cherchant déjà une punition pour cette insupportable désobéissance.

\- Lui, il n'a pas bougé de la salle commune, répondit Travers.

\- Au moins un qui suit les ordres, marmonna le chef du gang en apercevant du coin de l'oeil une forme argentée surgir du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait une minute plus tôt.

Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête se précipitait en direction des cachots, mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il remarqua Tom. "Un peu plus, et il me surprenait dans le couloir avec la Dame Grise" songea le Serpentard en réalisant à quel point il l'avait échappé belle.

oOo

Entrant ensemble dans le parc de Poudlard, Dumbledore et Mélissandre regardaient les grilles se refermer derrière eux tout en discutant de l'affaire qui les avait conduit hors du château :

\- On peut s'estimer heureux des progrès effectués en si peu de temps, dit Dumbledore. Grâce à votre intervention.

\- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, lui fit remarquer Mélissandre. On a besoin qu'elle **témoigne**. Si elle n'a pas parlé avant la fin de l'année scolaire... ce sera trop tard.

\- L'idée qu'il soit lâché dans la nature sans avoir répondu de ses actes me dérange autant que vous, lui assura Dumbledore. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, il faut faire preuve de patience.

\- C'est une qualité qui me fait défaut, l'informa Mélissandre au cas où il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

\- Vous devriez éviter de vous montrer trop ostensiblement opposée à lui. Il a déjà décidé de faire de moi son ennemi. Vous risquez...

\- Je ne cache jamais mes opinions ! s'exclama-t-elle fermement.

\- Vous risquez de mettre votre frère dans une position délicate, termina Albus.

Mélissandre grimaça avec agacement. Elle ne supportait pas de voir chaque jour son précieux petit frère aux côtés de Tom Jedusor. "J'aurais dû emmener Thadeus avec moi en Bulgarie ! Il aurait pu faire ses études à Durmstrang, loin de ce sale petit fourb..." Mélissandre et Dumbledore sortirent leur baguette d'un même mouvement lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre à quelques mètres de là. Le soleil était couché et il faisait trop sombre sous les arbres pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Mélissandre plissa les yeux et elle décida finalement de baisser sa baguette.

\- Vous pouvez partir devant, dit-elle en se tournant vers Dumbledore qui avait lui aussi baissé son arme. Je m'en occupe.

Albus acquiesça et il partit en silence vers le château. Mélissandre rangea sa baguette. Puis elle se retourna vers les arbres en agitant sa main valide pour encourager la personne cachée à se montrer.

\- Ne savez-vous pas qu'il est très mal élevé de surprendre les gens dans le noir, Mr Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'Abraxas s'avançait avec gêne.

\- Je ne voulais pas... hésita-t-il. Enfin, je voulais...

\- Oui ? dit impatiemment Mélissandre.

\- J'ai pensé que vous étiez encore partie à l'hôpital.

\- C'est le cas, confirma-t-elle. Et alors ?

\- Vraiment ?

Après avoir entendu leur conversation, Abraxas avait plutôt supposé qu'ils étaient allés rendre visite à une personne possédant des informations sur Tom. Le jeune homme se souvint brusquement que Mélissandre avait déjà dit être allée à Ste Mangouste pour voir quelqu'un. Une personne hospitalisée qui pourrait témoigner contre Tom ?

\- Eugenia... réalisa soudainement Abraxas.

\- Je vois que tu as compris, soupira Mélissandre. Tu sais, ce que Tom lui a fait... en Bulgarie, on appelle ça : _le mal de Grindelwald_. Tu devines donc à quel point il **adore** utiliser ce sortilège. On s'en remet difficilement. Bref, c'est un sort très intéressant pour ceux qui veulent jouer aux apprentis mages noirs. Tu es d'accord ?

\- Heu... je...

\- J'espère bien que les médicomages bulgares que j'ai fait venir vont rapidement rendre tous ses sens à Eugenia. Elle pourra enfin mettre en lumière au moins l'un des méfaits de Mr Fourbe. Dommage que Mimi Warren n'ait presque aucun souvenir sur la façon dont elle a été tuée.

-...

\- Mais... je me demande pourquoi je te dis tout ça. Étant donné que tu vas t'empresser d'aller le répéter à ce cher Jedusor.

Abraxas pinça les lèvres. Oui, dans l'absolu il lui fallait faire un rapport à Tom. Dans l'absolu... "J'envisage sérieusement de lui cacher tout ça ?" s'interrogea le jeune Malefoy. "Pour les beaux yeux de la tornade Nott ? Elle est complètement dingue, sadique et déterminée à faire tomber Tom. J'ai toujours pensé que lui et moi on réaliserait de grandes choses ensemble une fois sortis de Poudlard. Elle est peut-être belle et intéressante... bon, je l'avoue, elle me plait ! Mais je n'ai absolument pas envie de trahir Tom".

\- Que tu lui dises ou pas, continua soudainement Mélissandre, peu importe. De toute façon, je me suis déjà assurée de la sécurité d'Eugenia. Il ne pourra rien faire pour l'empêcher de parler.

"Tom trouve toujours un moyen..." songea Abraxas peu convaincu.

\- Et s'il veut se frotter à moi directement, je l'attends, termina-t-elle sèchement.

\- Vous savez que Thadeus s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous ? lui demanda le jeune homme. Dumbledore a raison, votre acharnement contre Tom met votre frère en mauvaise posture.

\- Hum... je me demandais si tu allais en parler. Alors toi aussi, tu t'inquiètes pour Thadeus ? dit Mélissandre en souriant légèrement.

\- Pas seulement pour lui... précisa Abraxas.

Il avait utilisé un ton très timide qui le choqua lui-même.

\- Ah oui ? s'amusa Mélissandre. Il est vrai qu'à la base tu es venu jusqu'ici parce que je me rends régulièrement à l'hôpital. Alors comme ça, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour moi ? demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'oeil moqueur qui le fit instantanément rougir.

Abraxas la fixa sans savoir quoi lui répondre. En effet, il était soulagé d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle n'allait pas à l'hôpital pour elle-même. Et il réalisa qu'il avait désobéi à Tom pour venir jusqu'ici prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- C'est très gentil, ajouta Mélissandre en lui tapotant la joue.

Le bout du pouce de la jeune femme effleura par hasard le coin des lèvres d'Abraxas. Le Serpentard se statufia. Elle ne faisait que se moquer de lui, mais il sentait son coeur battre la chamade et son cerveau se vider. Mélissandre faisait plus que lui plaire. "C'est bon, je suis foutu. Je la **veux**" comprit-il. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir à la fois Mélissandre **et** Tom. Dilemme.

oOo

\- Je suis terriblement désolé, Dumbledore, s'excusa Sir Nicholas lorsqu'il croisa la route d'Albus dans le hall. J'ai bien peur de l'avoir perdu de vue pendant près d'une demi-heure. J'ignore pourquoi, mais le Baron Sanglant tenait absolument à obtenir mon avis sur sa façon de jouer de la scie musicale. J'ignorais jusqu'ici qu'il savait jouer d'un quelconque instrument.

\- Vous me l'apprenez. Ainsi, Tom a même réussi à mettre de son côté le fantôme le plus taciturne du château.

\- Vous pensez que le Baron...? dit le fantôme stupéfait. C'était une machination ?

\- J'en mettrais mon bonnet de nuit préféré au feu, acquiesça Dumbledore. Évitez de vous faire berner à l'avenir. Tom est donc resté au moins une demi-heure sans surveillance ? Autrement dit, plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour atteindre ses objectifs.

\- Mais enfin, que trafique-t-il ?

\- Si seulement j'avais une réponse nette à vous donner, soupira Albus. Où est-il en ce moment ?

\- Dans la Grande Salle. Le dîner vient d'être servi. Mais j'ai remarqué l'absence de son ami Malefoy.

\- Laissons le professeur Nott se charger de cela.

Quelques secondes après l'entrée d'Albus et Nick dans la Grande Salle, ce fut Cygnus Black qui apparut en trottinant pour se précipiter vers la table de Serpentard. Il s'assit directement entre Edouard et Tom, à la place qu'occupait habituellement Abraxas. Le préfet-en-chef l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je viens de voir Abraxas dans le parc, souffla Cygnus.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas ramené ? demanda Tom agacé.

\- Il était en pleine conversation avec Mélissandre Nott, expliqua le jeune Black en glissant un regard en coin vers Thadeus qui se raidit.

\- Intéressant, lâcha Tom d'une voix sifflante qui fit frissonner Edouard.

oOo

_7 mai 1993 :  
Tom... c'est moi._

**Je te retrouve, Ginny.  
Je t'ai manqué ?**

_Pas du tout._

**Ce n'est pas beau de mentir.**

_Tu m'as pourtant menti depuis le début !_

**Je t'assure que non.  
Ça me navre que tu refuses ainsi de me croire.**

_Tu es donc incapable d'avouer la vérité ?  
Tu me dégoûtes._

**Si c'est le cas, pourquoi t'adresses-tu encore à moi ?**

_Je... je voulais juste te dire que tu ne manipuleras jamais Harry comme tu l'as fait avec moi._

**J'aimais beaucoup discuter avec Potter.  
Lui, il me parlait poliment.**

_De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ?_

**Allons, Ginny.  
Tu veux surtout savoir si je lui ai parlé de toi.**

_Tu ne l'as pas fait... il serait venu me voir._

**En effet, je ne lui ai rien dit.  
Tu vois ?  
Je ne suis pas mauvais.**

_..._

**Nous étions de si bons amis, Ginny.  
Souviens-toi.**

_Tu t'es servi de moi._

**Je ne peux donc rien dire pour te convaincre ?**

_Je ne me laisserai plus faire.  
C'est la dernière fois qu'on se parle._

**L'avenir nous le dira.**

Ginny referma le journal d'un coup sec. Elle regrettait d'avoir cédé à la tentation, laissant à Tom l'occasion de se moquer d'elle. Cela devait lui plaire de voir qu'elle était toujours attirée par le journal. "Comment j'ai pu lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot ? Cette conversation était complètement inutile ! Je n'aurais jamais dû rouvrir le journal". Ginny était morte de peur. Elle ne voulait pas que tout recommence. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas se retenir de lui écrire... alors pourrait-elle empêcher Tom de manipuler à nouveau son corps ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de Tom, souffla-t-elle toute tremblante en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Je suis bien avec Luna et Milky. Plus jamais il ne me forcera... plus jamais.

Dans la Chambre des Secrets, Tom était très contrarié de constater que le journal venait de retomber entre les mains de Ginny. Il aurait préféré exercer son influence sur Harry Potter.

\- Le _Survivant_ se transformant en héritier de Serpentard... j'aurais tant voulu voir ça, regretta-t-il. Mais je vais devoir me contenter de Ginny. C'est sûrement mieux pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom s'était accroupi près du corps inanimé de Ginnia. Il trouvait les traits de leurs visages toujours flous vraiment grotesques. Tom avait hâte d'obtenir un corps physique.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je m'extirpe du journal en premier ? demanda-t-il à la petite rousse. Après tout, tu as longtemps eu la priorité. Je t'avoue que c'était très agaçant. Mais... je n'arrive plus à t'en vouloir. Remercie le "véritable" Tom. Les quelques souvenirs qu'il a ajouté à mes pages sont poignants.

Tom sourit, puis il prit une voix fluette pour imiter celle de Ginnia :

\- _Ce sera comme si j'étais devenue ton coeur_.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Elorah** : oui, Tom est un grand manipulateur et il n'a pas fini de le prouver. Quant à Abraxas, il se trouve dans une position délicate. Pour lui, Tom représente un idéal à atteindre. Brax a toujours eu beaucoup d'ambition et il sent que Tom pourra le mener jusqu'à son but. tom est effrayant, mais aussi attirant. il est comme un aimant dont Brax ne peut pas se détacher. Mais de l'autre côté, il y a mélissandre... comment va-t-il réussir à gérer ça ? à suivre !  
(oui, je suis en vacance. Je viens de rentrer de voyage, deux semaines en Espagne ! Olé !)

**Tryphon21** : Ce n'est pas encore la fin de la fic, je vous réserve encore des surprises ;)  
C'est vrai que Tom réussi facilement à convaincre Helena, mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Dumbledore ne devait jamais savoir qu'il avait parlé du diadème avec le fantôme.

**FitzwilliamRochester** : c'est un vrai défi d'écrire sur Tom Jedusor. j'avais très peur en commençant cette fic. Je suis ravie qu'il te plaise. à bientôt !

**Mello** : Ton commentaire me fait vraiment sourire, j'adore. Je te remercie d'être là. Je crois qu'il y aura une trentaine de chapitres en tout. c'est donc loin d'être la fin ! ;) (moi aussi je suis deg pour HP3 ! lol. c'est l'un de mes préférés. Forcément, c'est le moment où Sirius débarque ^^ Je l'adore). Bon, ben j'ai plus qu'à essayer de te faire apprécier Mélissandre xD.  
J'ai fait un petit voyage en Espagne, mais t'en fait pas j'ai consacré mes temps morts à écrire alors le prochain chapitre sera bientôt là. Biz !


	12. Fissure

Les passages précédés d'une étoile * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la chambre des secrets.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Fissure

Mélissandre et Abraxas franchirent ensemble les portes du château. Le professeur Nott choisit de ne pas assister au dîner, elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter la présence de Tom. Abraxas la regarda donc monter rapidement l'escalier de marbre, sa robe de sorcière tourbillonnant dans son sillage. Il resta planté là même après la disparition de la tornade brune, suffisamment longtemps pour se retrouver brusquement plongé dans la foule d'élèves quittant la Grande Salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Abraxas frissonna de la tête aux pieds. La voix de Tom lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Ce ton implacable... Lord Voldemort s'adressait à lui. Abraxas crut voir ses yeux rougeoyer lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui.

\- Je... je... balbutia le blond en jetant un coup d'oeil au reste du gang amassé derrière Tom. Je suis désolé d'avoir quitté la salle commune.

Thadeus fronçait étrangement les sourcils tandis que les nouvelles recrues, en particulier Cygnus, fixaient Abraxas d'un air accusateur. Edouard lui fit les gros yeux, comme s'il cherchait à l'avertir d'un grand danger. Mais lequel ?

\- La salle commune ? répéta Tom en lui offrant un rictus inquiétant. Oui... tu vas me parler de ça, et plus encore.

Le préfet-en-chef décida de ne pas en dire plus au milieu de la foule et il partit rejoindre leur dortoir sans prendre la peine d'ordonner à Abraxas de le suivre. Celui-ci savait ce qu'il devait faire. S'excuser, peu importe ce que Tom allait lui reprocher. "Ça n'a tout de même pas un rapport avec...?" songea Abraxas en cherchant le regard de Thadeus alors qu'ils entraient dans leur chambre. Mais le frère de Mélissandre refusait à présent de le regarder en face. Thadeus partit directement s'asseoir sur son propre lit, masquant son visage dans l'ombre des rideaux du baldaquin.

\- Alors, Abraxas ? demanda Tom en refermant la porte. Explique-moi. Pourquoi as-tu quitté la salle commune contre ma volonté ? Je suppose... que tu devais avoir une **très bonne** raison. Quelque chose de vital, certainement.

\- Je me suis senti mal, alors... je suis sorti, répondit Abraxas. Je suis désol...

\- Tu t'es senti mal ? le coupa Tom d'un ton doucereux. Mon pauvre, j'espère que tu vas mieux. Mrs Warlow t'a donné un remède ?

\- Je ne suis pas allé à l'infirmerie. J'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Prendre l'air... où ?

\- Dans le parc.

Tom acquiesça comme s'il acceptait les explications d'Abraxas. "J'ai dit la vérité..." songea le blond. "Je me suis senti mal, alors je suis sorti". Il avait juste omis de préciser que la source de son malaise s'appelait Mélissandre Nott, et qu'il était sorti parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

\- Je comprends, dit Tom qui continuait d'acquiescer. Mais je vais tout de même devoir te punir, tu le sais ?

Le jeune Malefoy déglutit.

\- Je m'étais montré très clair, ajouta Tom. Vous ne deviez **pas** sortir avant mon retour. Tu aurais pu croiser le fantôme de Gryffondor et gâcher la diversion du Baron. Tout le monde sait que **je** suis derrière chacun de vos gestes. Si on vous suspecte, on me suspecte. Et j'avais **vraiment** besoin de cette heure de tranquillité. Abraxas, tu aurais pu **ruiner mes plans**, articula-t-il dangereusement.

\- J'ai été très discret, personne ne m'a vu...

\- Personne ne t'a vu ? le coupa à nouveau Tom. Et tu n'as vu personne ?

\- J'ai... j'ai vu... hésita-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil aux autres Serpentard qui semblaient pendus à ses lèvres.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir le visage de Thadeus mais son poing était serré si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. L'évidente agitation d'Edouard angoissa d'autant plus Abraxas. "Ils savent" comprit brusquement le blond qui avoua enfin :

\- J'ai vu Dumbledore et le professeur Nott revenir au château.

\- Mais personne ne t'a vu, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que tu as dit.

\- Oui...

\- Cygnus m'a donc menti en me rapportant que tu **conversais** avec Mélissandre Nott, continua rapidement Tom au grand désarroi d'Abraxas. Ainsi, je dois vous punir tous les deux. L'un pour la désobéissance et l'autre pour le mensonge. À moins que... ce soit toi, Abraxas, qui cumule ces deux fautes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Abraxas ne savait plus quoi dire, exactement comme lorsque Mélissandre lui avait parlé d'Eugenia Shacklebolt et de Mimi Warren. Il n'aurait jamais pensé se trouver aussi vite entre deux feux. Était-ce déjà pour lui le moment de choisir ? Avouer à Tom tout ce que Mélissandre savait, ou perdre à jamais la confiance du jeune homme dans le seul but de la protéger. "Comment j'ai fait pour me foutre dans une merde pareille ?" s'interrogea désespérément le jeune Malefoy.

\- J'attends, lui fit remarquer Tom à bout de patience. Ou tu préfères que j'aille vérifier **directement dans ta tête **?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... commença le blond.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois, Abraxas ? siffla le chef du gang en l'attrapant par le col. Je pense que tu aimes souffrir. Tu ne me défierais pas tant dans le cas contraire.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te défier, lui assura Abraxas. Je veux juste qu'on fasse notre chemin côte à côte.

\- Côte à côte ? se moqua Tom. Tu te prends pour mon égal ?

Il poussa durement Abraxas, lequel se retrouva à terre. Lorsque le blond vit Tom sortir sa baguette, la voix de Mélissandre résonna dans un coin de sa tête : _Tu n'auras jamais la reconnaissance de Tom Jedusor, parce qu'il est le meilleur et que tu ne seras jamais son égal. Voilà ce qu'il pense de toi !_

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en sortir avec un "_**je me suis senti mal**_", le railla Tom. Dis-moi tout, Abraxas. Elle te plait ? Elle a peut-être un beau visage, mais une femme dans son état... sa cicatrice me donne envie de vomir. Elle ferait aussi bien de couper ce bras inutile. D'ailleurs, si elle continue à me contrarier, il se peut que je le fasse pour elle.

Abraxas tourna la tête vers Thadeus. Pas un mot, pas un geste. Le jeune Nott semblait hermétiquement enfermé dans une bulle.

_Seuls, on n'est pas de taille contre Tom._

Edouard avait donc raison ? Être lié à Tom signifiait qu'ils devaient ignorer tout autre lien. "Pourtant... Ensemble on pourrait s'offrir le monde entier. Avoir tout ce qu'on veut. Ne pas être obligés de choisir".

\- Elle me plait, c'est vrai, avoua faiblement Abraxas. Je la trouve belle, forte et imprévisible. Je suis allé à sa rencontre parce que je m'inquiétais pour elle. Mais je n'avais en aucun cas l'intention de te trahir. Je n'ai **jamais** voulu te trahir.

\- Tu y mets tant de conviction, remarqua Tom. Je pourrais te croire sur parole. Mais tu m'as déjà menti tout à l'heure, alors... legilimens !

Abraxas retint une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il sentit l'esprit de Tom s'insinuer dans sa tête. Ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Abraxas les voyait presque défiler devant ses yeux à vitesse rapide. Tout ce qui concernait Mélissandre. La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, le cours particulier qu'elle lui avait donné...

\- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu t'es brusquement amélioré en défense contre les forces du Mal. En fait, je ne me rendais pas compte de ta valeur, c'est cela ? Je devrais me prosterner devant toi et te supplier d'être mon grand **ami**. Bien sûr, bien sûr... souffla Tom en se tournant vers les autres. Comment ai-je pu ne pas le réaliser plus tôt ?

\- Tom... articula difficilement Abraxas.

Le préfet-en-chef qui avait un instant diminué la puissance du sort pénétra de plus belle les pensées d'Abraxas. Ce que Tom voulait surtout voir, c'était cette fameuse conversation dans le parc. Abraxas essaya de penser à autre chose, mais ses efforts se révélèrent inutiles. À sa grande surprise, il réalisa que les images qu'il voyait de ses souvenirs du parc n'étaient pas complètes. Tom n'accédait qu'à des bribes. Cela commençait avec Dumbledore qui s'adressait à Mélissandre :

_\- Vous devriez éviter de vous montrer trop ostensiblement opposée à lui. Il a déjà décidé de faire de moi son ennemi. Vous risquez..._

_\- Je ne cache jamais mes opinions ! s'exclama fermement Mélissandre. _

_\- Vous risquez de mettre votre frère dans une position délicate, termina-t-il. _

_Mélissandre grimaça, puis elle sortit sa baguette brusquement, tout comme Dumbledore. _

_\- Vous pouvez partir devant, dit-elle au professeur de métamorphose après avoir baissé son arme. Je m'en occupe. _

_Dumbledore la laissa et elle fit signe à Abraxas d'approcher._

_\- Ne savez-vous pas qu'il est très mal élevé de surprendre les gens dans le noir, Mr Malefoy ? _

_\- Je ne voulais pas... Enfin, je voulais... _

_\- Oui ? s'impatienta Mélissandre._

_\- J'ai pensé que vous étiez encore partie à l'hôpital._

_\- C'est le cas. Et alors ? _

_\- Vous savez que Thadeus s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous ? Dumbledore a raison, votre acharnement contre Tom met votre frère en mauvaise posture. _

_\- Hum... je me demandais si tu allais en parler. Alors toi aussi, tu t'inquiètes pour Thadeus ? dit Mélissandre en souriant légèrement. _

_\- Pas seulement pour lui... précisa timidement Abraxas. _

_\- Ah oui ? s'amusa Mélissandre. Il est vrai qu'à la base tu es venu jusqu'ici parce que je me rends régulièrement à l'hôpital. Alors comme ça, tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour moi ?_

_Elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil, et Abraxas rougit. Puis Mélissandre lui tapota la joue en disant :_

_\- C'est très gentil. _

C'était la fin du souvenir. Tom le revisionna trois fois de plus avant de mettre définitivement fin au sortilège de legilimancie. À bout de souffla, Abraxas croisa son regard. Il craignait que Tom lui reproche d'avoir caché une partie de ses souvenirs. Mais le préfet-en-chef semblait pensif, et même pris de court, comme quelqu'un réalisant son erreur.

\- Alors c'est tout ? dit Tom d'un air déçu. Tu es allé la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et pour le bien de Thadeus. Très touchant. Mais fallait-il me mentir pour autant ?

"Il n'a rien remarqué" comprit Abraxas stupéfait. "Il pense avoir vu l'intégralité de mon souvenir..."

\- Je pensais que tu pourrais te méprendre, dit le blond en se remettant lentement sur pieds. Je ne lui dirais jamais rien sur toi. Crois-moi...

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, l'arrêta Tom en le saisissant de nouveau par le col. _**Personne**__ ne ment à Lord Voldemort_.

\- Ça n'arrivera plus, lui assura Abraxas en apercevant de nouveau la lueur rouge dans les yeux du brun.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas garder près de moi une personne qui a tant de** sentiments** pour une ennemie.

\- J'ai dit qu'elle me plaisait, le reprit Abraxas. De là à parler de sentiments...

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour elle.

\- Thadeus aussi...

\- Thadeus sait rester à sa place, termina sèchement Tom. Et il ne m'a encore jamais donné la moindre raison de douter de lui. N'est-ce pas, Thadeus ?

Le jeune Nott quitta enfin son lit pour que tous puissent bien voir son visage. Calme. Si calme. C'était presque effrayant. D'autant plus lorsqu'il inclina légèrement la tête avant de dire :

\- En effet, Lord Voldemort.

oOo

Au lever du soleil, la veille de Noël se présenta accompagnée par le givre. Abraxas n'assista pas au petit-déjeuner, et on ne le vit pas non plus à midi dans la Grande Salle. Mélissandre le remarqua, mais elle ne put interroger Thadeus qui était toujours en présence de Jedusor. "Où es-tu, Malefoy ?" s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant la mine basse d'Edouard Rosier. Thadeus aussi n'était pas dans son état normal.

Quand Tom s'éloigna enfin de son petit frère pour rejoindre le parc, elle fit mine d'approcher Thadeus qui descendait seul dans les cachots. Mais lorsqu'elle l'interpela, il pressa le pas et disparut aussi vite que l'aurait fait un fantôme. Sidérée, Mélissandre s'arrêta net. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son frère la fuir. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, Thadeus courait toujours derrière elle en l'appelant _Mélie_. Et quand elle avait accepté ce poste en Bulgarie... il n'avait jamais manqué une seule occasion de venir la voir.

\- Thad ? souffla-t-elle avec peine.

\- La cuisine, murmura faiblement Edouard en passant près d'elle alors qu'il suivait les traces de Thadeus.

Mulciber, Travers et Cygnus passèrent à leur tour sans avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Mélissandre sentit l'agressivité qu'ils dirigeaient vers elle. Ça n'avait pas été le cas d'Edouard. Rosier était très soucieux. "La cuisine ?" s'interrogea Mélissandre en se tournant vers le passage qui menait au dortoir des Poufsouffle. Pourquoi Edouard souhaitait-il qu'elle se rende là-bas ? Mélissandre ne croyait pas à la théorie du piège. Tom se trouvait dans le parc et le reste du gang venait de passer...

\- Oh, je vois, comprit-t-elle brusquement.

Mélissandre se rendit rapidement jusqu'à la cuisine du château et fut accueillie par un elfe souriant. Il la salua avec respect sans pour autant s'incliner, à la manière des elfes libres :

\- Dame Mélissandre, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !

\- Toujours aussi enjoué, Hiatus, remarqua-t-elle. Où se cache ton ancien maître ?

\- Pour le trouver, il suffit de suivre les bouteilles vides, répondit l'elfe tout sourire.

Hiatus l'accompagna jusqu'au fond de la cuisine. Mélissandre y trouva Abraxas Malefoy dormant la tête posée sur une table. Elle s'approcha en poussant du pied une bouteille de Bièraubeurre vide qui trainait par terre. Le sol et la table en étaient jonchés. "Dans quel état tu t'es mis ?" songea-t-elle en repoussant une longue mèche blonde qui masquait la moitié du visage d'Abraxas. À son contact, le jeune homme remua et il papillonna lentement des yeux. Il mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'elle était réellement là, devant lui. Le Serpentard se redressa brusquement. Trop brusquement. Il sentit la cuisine tanguer et une violente douleur lui transperça le crâne.

\- Aïe... se plaignit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- J'aurai vraiment tout vu, soupira Mélissandre en tirant la chaise voisine. Tu te soûles à la Bièraubeurre, Malefoy ?

\- Hiatus n'a pas voulu me servir d'alcool fort, expliqua Abraxas en marmonnant. Foutus elfes libres...

\- L'alcool n'est pas bon pour le corps, maître Abraxas, lui fit remarquer Hiatus sans se départir de son sourire.

\- J'suis plus ton maître.

\- C'est regrettable. J'espère que mon fils saura s'occuper d'une tête de mule comme vous.

\- Assez, Hiatus, intervint Mélissandre en retenant un pouffement de rire. Laisse-moi le plaisir de me moquer de lui.

\- Seulement si vous acceptez de transmettre toute mon affection à ma bien-aimée.

\- Elle est ici, lui confia-t-elle tout bas. Dolly viendra te voir plus tard. Maintenant, laisse-nous.

Hiatus la salua bien bas cette fois. Puis il s'éloigna pour retrouver les autres elfes qui s'activaient à préparer le repas de Noël.

\- Il est devenu très impertinent, constata Mélissandre. Voilà pourquoi il vaut mieux garder les elfes sous contrôle. On ne sait pas vraiment de quoi ils sont capables. Parfois, la liberté leur monte à la tête aussi vite que la Bièraubeurre. Heureusement, toi tu n'es pas un elfe. Ou tu serais déjà mort, termina-t-elle en faisant rouler du bout du doigt l'une des bouteilles de verre.

\- Arrêtez, la supplia Abraxas dont les oreilles ne pouvaient supporter le crissement du verre sur la table.

\- J'en compte... vingt-sept, détermina Mélissandre sans pour autant s'arrêter. Vingt-sept bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Je devrais me dépêcher de parler avant que l'envie pressante d'aller aux toilettes te gagne.

Le jeune homme poussa une longue plainte. Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de faire tout ce bruit et, en passant, arrêter de lui parler de toilettes. Mélissandre soupira et le bruit désagréable cessa. Abraxas tourna la tête vers elle. Il la vit sortir de sa poche gauche un flacon contenant un liquide rouge vif. La couleur rappela à Abraxas ce qu'il avait cru voir dans les yeux de Tom. Une lueur... inhumaine.

\- Bois ça, lui ordonna Mélissandre. Tu auras vite les idées claires.

Le Serpentard fixa un instant le flacon qu'elle venait de poser devant lui. "Les idées claires ?"

\- J'veux pas... marmonna-t-il finalement en boudant la potion.

\- Bien sûr que si, espèce d'idiot.

\- Non.

\- Avale ! explosa Mélissandre.

Le cri de la jeune femme lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Son cerveau vibra douloureusement. Sachant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille, il se résigna à avaler la potion rouge. Le liquide lui brûla la langue et la gorge. Le pire des alcools n'aurait pas fait mieux. Abraxas toussa, mais il sentit rapidement son mal de crâne s'envoler. Sa vision redevint bien nette et ses sens s'affutèrent. "Putain de merde !" jura-t-il intérieurement en serrant les poings.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit Mélissandre en remarquant sa crispation.

\- Rien, grogna-t-il en lui rendant le flacon vide. Votre potion fonctionne. Vous en avez toujours sur vous ?

\- J'ai aussi parfois mes petits moments de déprime, avoua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, ajouta Mélissandre en adoptant un air très sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-...

\- Dois-je deviner ? Ou chercher directement dans ta tête ?

Abraxas frissonna. Tom avait utilisé des mots très similaires.

\- Il a fouillé ta mémoire, c'est ça ? comprit Mélissandre. Il a su qu'on s'était parlé. Et ça ne lui a pas plus.

\- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, confirma-t-il. Mais il n'a pas pu voir... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mes souvenirs étaient comme bloqués. Pourtant je n'ai pas oublié un mot de ce que vous m'avez dit.

\- Bien sûr. Et il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ?

Abraxas fit non de la tête. Mélissandre afficha un air satisfait.

\- Evidemment, ça le dépasse, ajouta-t-elle. Il sait beaucoup de choses, mais concernant la magie de l'esprit il ne m'arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous avez utilisé l'Occlumancie sur moi ? réalisa Abraxas en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Depuis que Jedusor m'a questionnée sur la Legilimancie, je ferme mon esprit en sa présence. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas protéger tes souvenirs, alors je l'ai fait pour toi. J'ai bloqué une partie de ta mémoire contre les intrusions extérieures, hormis les miennes. Une méthode temporaire, mais très utile.

\- Vous avez fait ça sans que je m'en rende compte.

\- Te le dire n'aurait eu aucun sens. Pour commencer, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler d'Eugenia. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai voulu te tester. Une belle erreur.

\- Tom n'a rien vu d'important, et je n'ai rien dit, lui assura Abraxas.

\- Je sais. J'aurais carrément effacé tes souvenirs si j'avais vraiment cru que tu irais lui raconter...

\- Tout comme je ne vous dirai rien sur lui, continua-t-il brusquement.

-...

\- Je ne trahirai pas Tom. Même s'il m'a expulsé du gang.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es venu boire ? supposa-t-elle. Tu es déprimé parce qu'il t'a rejeté.

-... Plus ou moins.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Peu importe. Je vais mieux, vous pouvez me laisser maintenant.

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, affirma Mélissandre en le fixant avec attention. Une chose importante.

\- Pas du t...

\- Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Malefoy ! l'avertit-elle.

Abraxas décida de partir. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Surtout pas avec elle. Mélissandre tendit la main pour le retenir, mais il vacilla brusquement avant de tomber à genoux sur le carrelage. Abraxas retint une plainte et il essaya de se relever. Mais ses gestes étaient maladroits.

\- Qu'est-ce que...? s'étonna Mélissandre. La potion aurait dû te rendre tous tes moyens.

Le Serpentard serra les dents lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Elle comprit alors que son comportement n'était pas dû à l'alcool.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il... commença-t-elle lentement en crispant ses doigts sur la chemise du jeune homme. Il l'a utilisé sur toi ? Le sortilège Doloris ?

-...

\- Tu n'es pas venu boire seulement parce que tu étais déprimé. Tu voulais assourdir la douleur !

\- ...

\- Réponds-moi, Abraxas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

"C'est injuste..." songea-t-il en se sentant fléchir. "Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle utilise mon prénom maintenant ?" Il avait cru percevoir de l'inquiétude dans le ton de sa voix, mais il était très possible qu'il se le soit imaginé. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle soit inquiète.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma-t-il. J'ai subi le Doloris.

\- Le petit salaud, je vais le...!

\- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, l'arrêta Abraxas. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me venger de lui.

\- Tu le défends après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Il est devenu fou parce que je lui ai menti. J'aurais dû lui avouer tout de suite que je vous avais parlé et trouver une excuse...

\- Tu es capable de lui mentir, mais tu ne le trahiras pas ? demanda-t-elle vivement. C'est complètement idiot.

\- Ça ne devrait pas vous étonner, vous me traitez d'idiot tout le temps, lui fit remarquer Abraxas.

\- Je n'ai jamais cherché à t'insulter, soupira-t-elle impatiemment. Je dis ça de façon affectueuse.

\- Affectueuse ? la reprit-il aussitôt.

-...oui, et alors ?

Pour la première fois, Abraxas la vit clairement gênée. Mélissandre le tenait toujours par la manche. Pour l'aider à rester droit ? Pour autre chose ? Abraxas aurait souhaité utiliser la Legilimancie, mais l'esprit du professeur Nott était trop difficile à percer. Il ne pouvait que la regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle détourna le regard, le coeur d'Abraxas fit un bond. Il n'était pas fou, il y avait quelque chose. "Il n'est pas si facile de détourner une tornade" songea-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer, Malefoy ? grinça Mélissandre en remarquant son sourire.

Elle serra le bras du jeune homme, l'obligeant à échanger son sourire idiot contre une grimace douloureuse. Puis elle le traina jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ils y trouvèrent Mrs Warlow postée près d'une fenêtre. Elle scrutait le parc avec inquiétude et ne remarqua même pas leur entrée.

\- Quelle idée d'aller voler dans ce froid, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Mrs Warlow, l'interpella durement Mélissandre. Il y a ici un patient qui requiert votre attention.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, dit l'infirmière face à l'expression glacée de la jeune femme.

\- Il a besoin d'une forte potion anti-douleur. Rapidement, précisa Mélissandre en aidant le Serpentard à s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche.

\- Mais... Que s'est-il passé ? s'enquit Mrs Warlow en constatant la pâleur du visage d'Abraxas.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard de Mélissandre. "Ne dites rien !" pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces comme si elle pouvait l'entendre. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? Son esprit n'était ouvert qu'à elle. Mélissandre le fixait en affichant son masque le plus impassible. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Dire à l'infirmière que Tom avait utilisé le Doloris serait une grave erreur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Abraxas ne lui avait pas tout dit. Alors le regard du jeune homme changea. Ses yeux suppliants devinrent déterminés. Il la mettait au défi de parler. De toute façon, il nierait tout en bloc.

Abraxas vit les yeux de Mélissandre se plisser légèrement. Elle ne semblait pas du tout apprécier le regard qu'il lui lançait. "Et elle est bien capable de parler rien que pour m'emmerd..."

\- Cet idiot est tombé dans les escaliers, lâcha-t-elle brusquement d'un ton neutre.

Le Serpentard leva haut les sourcils. Elle avait agit comme il le désirait. Mélissandre le fixa encore un instant alors que Mrs Warlow s'apitoyait sur le sort d'Abraxas tout en s'inquiétant d'éventuelles fractures. La jeune femme fronça alors sourcils avant de se tourner vivement vers l'infirmière pour s'exclamer :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller chercher cette potion ?!

\- Je dois d'abord l'examiner, lui fit remarquer Warlow qui n'appréciait ni le ton de Mélissandre ni le fait qu'elle se mêle de son travail. Pour savoir quels os pourraient être brisés.

\- Ses os vont très bien, il a juste besoin d'un anti-douleur ! s'énerva Mélissandre. Tout de suite !

\- Je ne permet pas qu'on hurle dans mon infirmerie, lui lança la blonde. Laissez-moi faire...

\- Vous ne voyez pas qu'il souffre ? la coupa vivement Mélissandre. Et vous vous dites guérisseuse ?!

\- Professeur Nott, s'indigna Warlow. Je trouve votre attitude...

\- Je n'ai rien de cassé, Mrs Warlow, intervint Abraxas avant que ça ne dégénère vraiment. Je vous assure.

Rouge de colère, l'infirmière lança un regard noir à Mélissandre avant de se diriger à grands pas vers son bureau. Lorsqu'elle disparut, le Serpentard tourna les yeux vers Mélissandre. Le fait qu'elle insiste tant pour qu'il soit soigné au plus vite... il avait trouvé ça très agréable. Et elle avait aussi menti pour lui.

\- Merci, dit-il avec satisfaction.

Mélissandre se tourna brusquement vers Abraxas pour lui adresser un regard perçant. Il se sentit décontenancé, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle lui lança :

\- J'ai fait ce que tu voulais. Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qui est arrivé à mon petit frère.

Elle l'avait totalement pris de court. Abraxas cligna des yeux, hébété.

\- Thadeus m'a tourné le dos tout à l'heure, expliqua Mélissandre. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

-...

\- Tom n'a quand même pas **osé** le punir lui aussi ? supposa-t-elle avec fureur.

-... non, répondit-il en détournant le regard. Thadeus n'a pas subi le Doloris.

\- Alors quoi ?

-...

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes ! s'emporta Mélissandre. Warlow va revenir d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Je ne vous dirai rien, dit-il fermement.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais utiliser la Legilimancie, le prévint-elle en sortant sa baguette.

Le jeune homme refusa obstinément de la regarder en face. Non, il ne dirait rien. Elle pouvait bien pointer sa baguette sur lui et fouiller dans sa tête. Mais lui, il ne dirait rien.

Mélissandre arborait un air menaçant, la baguette levée. Mais les secondes passaient et elle ne lançait toujours pas le sort. Sa main finit par trembler légèrement. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à entrer de force dans l'esprit d'Abraxas, comme Tom l'avait fait. C'était un processus très agressif, violent. Et en même temps, elle voulait tant savoir ce qui était arrivé à son petit frère. "Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Alors parle, bon sang !" pensa-t-elle avec frustration. Mais le Serpentard restait muet.

\- Abraxas ! s'exclama-t-elle en baissant sa baguette.

"Non, pas cette fois" songea-t-il malgré le ton suppliant de la jeune femme. Elle ne le ferait pas fléchir en l'appelant par son prénom. Il garda la tête tournée, sachant qu'il serait plus difficile de lui résister s'il avait le visage de la belle sous les yeux. Sa voix lui faisait déjà suffisamment d'effet :

\- Tu ne comprends donc pas que je m'inquiète... commença Mélissandre en rangeant sa baguette avant d'être interrompue par le retour de Mrs Warlow.

\- Voilà la potion, dit sèchement l'infirmière en venant tendre la fiole au professeur Nott. Puisque vous savez mieux que moi ce qu'il convient de faire, je vous laisse vous occuper du reste. Du moins, si vous vous croyez assez responsable pour...

\- Je prends la responsabilité de Malefoy, accepta vivement Mélissandre en arrachant la fiole des mains de Warlow.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, près d'Abraxas. Il avait enfin tourné les yeux vers elle et le jeune homme vit avec stupéfaction Mélissandre faire sauter d'une main le bouchon de la fiole. Puis elle tendit le flacon vers les lèvres d'Abraxas.

\- Pas plus d'une gorgée, les prévint Warlow d'une voix pincée.

Mélissandre s'assura avec délicatesse qu'Abraxas avait bien avalé une bonne gorgée de liquide avant de rendre le reste de la fiole à l'infirmière. Puis elle vit le garçon papillonner des paupières.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-elle.

Il avait l'air de somnoler, mais son visage reprenait petit à petit des couleurs. Finalement, Abraxas ferma complètement les yeux et sa tête tomba sur l'épaule droite de Mélissandre. Incapable de bouger le bras droit, elle le rattrapa de justesse avec le gauche avant qu'il glisse et tombe en avant comme un poids mort sur le sol de pierre.

\- La potion a parfois cet effet, dit l'infirmière lorsque Mélissandre se tourna avec inquiétude vers elle. Il vaut mieux qu'il dorme un peu.

\- Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme en reportant son regard sur Abraxas.

Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement. Il ne souffrait plus. "Pour l'instant" songea-t-elle en repoussant de nouveau une mèche blonde d'Abraxas. "Jedusor blesse tout ce qui l'entoure. Mais toi... tu ne le trahiras pas ? Que vois-tu de si génial en lui ? Je ne comprends pas, Abraxas".

Mrs Warlow se sentit embarrassée alors qu'elle observait Mélissandre et Abraxas. Il n'était pas très convenable qu'un professeur laisse un élève se reposer ainsi sur son épaule. L'infirmière s'abstint de tout commentaire, ne désirant pas perturber le sommeil de son patient. Plutôt que provoquer Mélissandre, elle choisit de retourner à son poste d'observation, près de la fenêtre. Son regard se porta sur le terrain de Quidditch. Sa petite Ginnia se trouvait là-bas. Même dans le froid mordant, Alphard Black lui donnait encore des leçons de vol.

\- Baisse légèrement le manche, conseilla le troisième année à la petite rousse assise à l'avant de son balais.

Ginnia fut trop brusque. Ils firent une embardée qui faillit éjecter la jeune fille vers l'avant. Heureusement, Alphard la tenait fermement par la taille et d'une main il stabilisa le balais.

\- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Ginnia. Je n'y arrive pas.

\- Ça va venir, lui assura gentiment Alphard. Ne te décourage pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas, on s'entraine depuis plus de trois mois. Toi tu es devenu le gardien de l'équipe de Serpentard. Moi... les gens disent que je te fais perdre ton temps.

\- Les gens ? Tu veux dire Tom ? marmonna le garçon.

-... non, répondit faiblement Ginnia. Lui et moi on ne parle plus.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, les gens ont tort, continua Alphard pour essayer de lui sortir Tom de la tête. Ça aurait été facile d'abandonner, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je trouve ça admirable.

\- Barbara et Druella pensent comme toi.

\- Et tu préfères écouter les autres plutôt que ceux qui t'apprécient ?

\- Qui **m'apprécient** ? s'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Oui... tu sais... les gens qui t'aiment, dit-il avec gêne.

\- Lucrétia m'a dit que **l'amour** était un sentiment doux et amer à la fois, se rappela Ginnia. C'est ce que tu ressens ?

Elle tourna la tête vers le garçon qui rougit violemment. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Tu es malade ? s'enquit-elle. Ton visage est tout rouge.

\- Heu... non, c'est... balbutia Alphard.

\- Les gens qui ont le visage rouge ont souvent de la fièvre. C'est ce que Mrs Warlow m'a dit.

\- J'ai pas de fièvre, lui assura le garçon. En fait, je... en fait... je voulais te dire...

\- Quoi ?

\- Je... j'avais décidé de t'offrir quelque chose de spécial pour Noël, dit-il rapidement comme s'il avait peur que le courage finisse par lui manquer. C'est pour ça que je suis resté ici pour les vacances. Je sais qu'on est censé offrir les cadeaux seulement demain, mais...

\- Tu vas m'offrir une autre pince à cheveux ? redouta Ginnia. Ça ne va pas plaire à Tom.

-...

\- Il s'est mis en colère la dernière f...

\- Je me fiche de ce que pense Jedusor, la coupa furieusement Alphard.

Ginnia ne comprenait pas. Un instant Alphard était doux et gentil, le suivant il devenait amer et furieux. Tient. Doux et amer ?

\- Alphard, tu...?

Le garçon la coupa à nouveau. Cette fois en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ginnia cligna des yeux, stupéfaite. Que faisait-il ? Personne n'avait encore eu ce geste envers elle. Ni ses amies, ni Mrs Warlow. "Ni Tom" songea-t-elle. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Il faisait froid et les lèvres d'Alphard étaient chaudes. D'autre part, le garçon la serrait plus fort contre lui, accentuant cette impression de chaleur. Elle était bien, comme ça. Ginnia ferma peu à peu les paupières. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se laisser totalement aller dans cet étrange cocon doux et chaleureux, un cri retentit.

oOo

Tom venait de quitter ses camarades pour rejoindre le parc. Ses pas le menèrent d'abord près de la cabane du garde-chasse où vivait aussi Hagrid depuis son renvoi. Dernièrement, on ne voyait plus beaucoup le demi-géant à l'intérieur du château. Après sa conduite envers Eileen Prince, il n'avait plus droit qu'à des regards suspicieux venant même de ses anciens camarades de Gryffondor. Les choses s'étaient vraiment déroulées idéalement pour Tom. Les gens étaient de plus en plus convaincus que Hagrid était le meurtrier de Mimi Warren, et Eileen n'avait d'yeux que pour le Serpentard. Tom pourrait ainsi convaincre plus facilement Mr Prince de lui enseigner la Legilimancie. Comme il l'avait enseignée à Mélissandre. "Je ferai sûrement un meilleur élève qu'elle" songea Tom en continuant son chemin vers la forêt interdite. Il marcha à la lisière des arbres un bon quart d'heure avant de s'arrêter.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, marmonna-t-il en se tournant vers le château.

Étrange. Cela faisait un moment qu'il se promenait près d'un lieu interdit, pourtant il n'y avait aucune trace de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Tom l'avait remarqué depuis ce matin. Le fantôme ne le suivait plus. Pourquoi ? "Dumbledore essayerait-il de me piéger ?" songea le Serpentard même s'il imaginait mal son professeur ou qui que ce soit d'autre en train de l'épier, bien caché sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Tom jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'obscurité de la forêt. Il resta ainsi une bonne minute sans bouger. Puis il soupira avec frustration en se détournant. "Mieux vaut être patient". Tom repartit vers le château, soufflant sur ses mains pour échapper au froid. Mais il s'arrêta quand ses yeux se tournèrent par hasard vers le terrain de Quidditch. Ginnia et Alphard n'étaient tout de même pas encore en train de s'entraîner à voler ?

\- Stupide, marmonna Tom lorsqu'il fut à l'entrée du stade.

Sous ses yeux, Ginnia et Alphard montaient le même balais, lequel venait de faire une risible embardée. "Plus de trois mois qu'ils s'entrainent, et Black n'a toujours pas réussi à la faire voler droit". Au moins, elle ne s'écrasait pas au sol. Alphard ne s'était donc rendu compte de rien. Comme tout le monde hormis Tom, le garçon pensait que Ginnia était humaine. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait sûrement hésité avant d'embrasser la petite rousse.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il peinait à en croire ses yeux. Alphard était-il véritablement en train de...? "Et cette sale gamine qui se laisse faire !"

\- GINNIA ! cria Tom en entrant à grands pas sur le terrain.

L'herbe givrée crissait sous ses pieds. Le Serpentard avançait tellement vite qu'il faillit glisser. Mais il garda son équilibre de justesse.

\- Tom ? s'étonna Ginnia au-dessus de lui.

Le préfet-en-chef leva la tête. Les lèvres des deux jeunes ne se touchaient plus. Mais Alphard tenait toujours Ginnia contre lui.

\- Descendez tout de suite, ordonna Tom en leur lançant un regard menaçant.

\- On n'a pas terminé, répliqua Alphard.

Le regard de Tom se fit plus perçant, et le troisième année finit par afficher un air décontenancé.

\- Tom... murmura Ginnia avec inquiétude. Tes yeux... ils sont rouges.

"Mes yeux ?" s'interrogea-t-il en se rappelant que la Dame Grise lui avait fait une remarque similaire.

_Il m'a semblé les voir... rougeoyer. _

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Troublé, Tom cligna des paupières. Mais il se reprit vite et ordonna de nouveau à Ginnia :

\- Descends, **maintenant**.

\- Alphard, s'il te plait, demanda la jeune fille au garçon qui s'apprêtait encore à défier Tom. Descendons.

\- Mais... commença Alphard.

\- Je veux descendre, insista gentiment Ginnia.

Le garçon n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il obligea le balais à les poser en douceur sur le sol. Dès qu'Alphard relâcha Ginnia, Tom agrippa le bras de la jeune fille pour la tirer loin du garçon.

\- Laisse-la ! s'énerva Alphard en le voyant tordre le poignet de Ginnia.

\- Toi, tu la fermes et tu t'en vas, lui lança Tom d'un ton menaçant.

\- Pas question !

Le préfet-en-chef sortit vivement sa baguette et il la pointa sous le nez d'Alphard. Le troisième année se figea, puis il lança un regard furieux à Tom. Tous les deux savaient qu'Alphard n'avait pas le niveau pour s'opposer à lui dans un duel. C'était perdu d'avance. "Je n'aurais même pas le temps de sortir ma baguette" songea Alphard avec frustration.

\- Tu peux nous laisser, Alphard, intervint Ginnia en souriant au garçon. Je vais parler avec Tom.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda Alphard peu enclin à partir.

\- Oui, on pourra s'entrainer ensemble une prochaine fois.

Les garçons s'affrontèrent du regard encore quelques secondes avant qu'Alphard consente enfin à partir. Il s'éloigna lentement en fixant Ginnia d'un air inquiet. Mais la jeune fille lui souriait toujours comme si tout allait bien. Quand Alphard disparut en emportant son balais avec lui, Ginnia tourna son sourire vers Tom. Elle était si heureuse qu'ils puissent de nouveau parler ensemble. Mais Tom la fixait froidement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

\- Tom, tu vas bien ? s'enquit Ginnia. Mrs Warlow dit que les yeux deviennent rouges après avoir pleuré. Est-ce que tu...?

\- Je n'ai pas pleuré ! la détrompa sèchement Tom en lui tordant un peu plus le poignet. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je t'avais demandé de ne pas encourager Alphard.

\- L'encourager ? Comment ça ?

\- Comment ?! explosa-t-il. En le laissant coller ses lèvres sur les tiennes !

\- C'est mal ? s'enquit-elle. Alphard est mon ami...

\- On n'embrasse pas ses amis ! lui apprit Tom. D'ailleurs, quand on est comme toi, on n'embrasse **personne**. Tu as compris ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si tu le laisses trop s'approcher, il finira par découvrir ce que tu es. Et j'en serais très contrarié. Alors, terminés les entraînements.

\- Mais je veux continuer !

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria Tom en la secouant. J'en assez des trahisons. Jusqu'où vas-tu aller pour te venger ?

\- Me venger ?

\- C'est parce que j'ai dit que tu n'étais que tolérée au sein du gang ? Tu me défies comme Abraxas ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je veux juste être capable de voler seule...

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Tu sais déjà voler.

-... ah bon ? s'étonna Ginnia.

\- Evidemment, puisque je sais le faire !

\- Mais... tout le monde dit que tu ne sais pas tenir sur un balais, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- ET ALORS ?! explosa Tom en lui assénant un coup sur le crâne. On n'a pas besoin de ces stupides balais pour voler !

Ginnia se massa le haut de la tête en réfléchissant. Soudain, la lumière sembla s'allumer dans son cerveau et elle s'exclama :

\- Oh ! Oui, tu as raison. Je n'avais pas réfléchi à la question.

Tom fut envahi par une furieuse envie de la frapper à nouveau. Alors tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas cherché à se moquer de lui ? Ce n'était donc qu'une écervelée ? Si elle avait réfléchi deux secondes, Ginnia se serait souvenue de la technique pour voler sans balais. Si le but de tout cela était bien de voler.

\- Dis-moi la vérité, demanda-t-il sérieusement. Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à continuer ces leçons de vol ?

Ginnia ne connaissait pas grand chose sur les relations humaines. Mais intuitivement, elle était peut-être attirée par ce Black ne valant pas mieux que Mélissandre. Si c'était vraiment le cas... "Je devrai lui enseigner une leçon, comme je l'ai fait pour Abraxas".

\- Je ne pouvais pas abandonner, répondit Ginnia.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il fallait que je réussisse à voler seule. Ça ne me plait pas du tout d'échouer.

Tom aussi détestait ça. Il se souvenait avoir passé un temps considérable à essayer de dompter ces fichus balais, avant de trouver dans la réserve le moyen de s'en passer. Et puisqu'une partie de lui vivait au coeur de Ginnia, elle avait pu hériter de bribes de sa personnalité.

\- Tu ne me mentirais pas ? la questionna Tom d'un ton d'avertissement.

\- Jamais ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

-...

\- Tom, continua Ginnia d'un ton hésitant. Est-ce que tu veux bien... voler avec moi ?

\- Tu peux le faire toute seule, répondit-il agacé.

\- Mais avec toi, c'est mieux. Juste une fois.

Tom soupira. Il n'avait pas pris son envol depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi pas ? Jusqu'ici il s'était retenu pour éviter de montrer toutes ses capacités au fantôme qui l'espionnait. Mais Sir Nicholas n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Tom scruta les environs sans déceler la moindre lueur argentée. Mais il préféra tout de même sortir sa baguette pour lancer le sort :

\- Hominum revelio.

Rien ne se produisit. En dehors de lui, il n'y avait aucun être humain dans les parages. "Aucun" pensa-t-il en posant les yeux sur Ginnia.

\- Alors ? s'enquit-elle. Tu veux bien ?

\- Toi d'abord, répondit-il.

\- D'accord, acquiesça Ginnia en sortant sa baguette. Alors... réfléchit-elle. Volo Leviosa !

L'air s'infiltra brusquement entre le sol et les pieds de la fillette avant de produire une impulsion qui la fit s'élever à la verticale. Ginnia se stabilisa à une hauteur de dix mètres au-dessus de Tom. Le garçon sourit légèrement avant d'agiter simplement sa baguette pour lancer le même sort du façon informulée. Il rejoignit Ginnia au grand plaisir de celle-ci.

\- C'est plus facile qu'avec un balais, s'amusa-t-elle en effectuant un salto arrière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'enseigne pas aux élèves à voler comme ça ?

\- Le ministère l'interdit aux écoles, lui apprit Tom. Il est plus facile de réguler le vol des sorciers en les forçant à utiliser un balais. Beaucoup ignorent qu'on peut voler comme ça.

\- Ça veut dire que nous sommes les seuls qui savent le faire à Poudlard ?

\- C'est possible, répondit-il en se demandant soudainement si Dumbledore en était capable.

\- Seulement nous deux ! s'amusa Ginnia en volant vers le garçon pour lui prendre les mains. Et quoi d'autre, Tom ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir faire ?

Tom fixa les mains de Ginnia dans les siennes. Il pouvait sentir qu'elles dégageaient de la chaleur, ces mains irréelles. Une illusion piégeant les sens. Pas étonnant que tous les autres se soient laissés tromper. Même Dumbledore. Il ne s'y connaissait pas suffisamment en sortilèges occultes. Personne n'en savait autant que Tom là-dessus à Poudlard. Le Serpentard réalisa qu'il y avait certaines choses dont il ne pouvait parler qu'avec Ginnia. Le thème des Horcruxes par exemple.

\- Nous sommes les seuls capables d'utiliser la magie noire à Poudlard, répondit Tom. Personne d'autre n'oserait le faire.

\- La magie noire ? Comme fabriquer des Horcr...?

Elle s'arrêta avant d'avoir fini de prononcer le mot. Tom le lui avait interdit. Mais il ne se fâcha pas.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il. Est-ce que tu veux apprendre encore plus de magie noire ?

\- Tu veux vraiment m'apprendre ? s'enthousiasma Ginnia.

Comme lui, elle faisait preuve d'une grande soif de savoir. Toujours en train de poser des questions.

\- Il se trouve qu'une place vient de se libérer dans le gang. J'ai besoin d'une septième personne. Quelqu'un qui ferait tout pour ne pas me décevoir.

\- Moi, répondit-elle aussitôt. Je ne te décevrai pas.

\- Tu es sûre ? Même si je te demande d'ignorer Black à l'avenir ?

\- Ignorer Alphard ?

\- S'il compte plus que moi à tes yeux, j'irai enseigner à quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant plus fort les mains de Tom comme si elle craignait qu'il disparaisse. Non, je... j'ignorerai Alphard. C'est promis.

\- Parfait, approuva-t-il d'un air satisfait. Mais sache que ceux qui me trahissent, je les punis sévèrement.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir.

"Abraxas m'a dit exactement les mêmes mots. Mais contrairement à lui... Ginnia ne m'a jamais menti. Pas une seule fois". Si elle avait promis d'ignorer Alphard... elle s'y tiendrait certainement. Depuis toujours, elle vouait à Tom une admiration sans borne. Il l'avait bien vu dans son esprit. "Pour Ginnia, je suis le centre du monde". Alors, autant se servir de cette petite tête bien obéissante. Elle s'était déjà montrée utile en lui ramenant le livre que Dumbledore avait confisqué. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. Et il y avait peut-être encore d'autres choses que Ginnia seule pouvait accomplir pour lui. "Oui, j'en suis sûr" s'amusa-t-il alors qu'une rafale glacée agitait les cheveux de Ginnia. Le vent soufflait plus fort à cette altitude que sur la pelouse. La petite frissonna.

\- J'ai froid, murmura-t-elle.

\- Rentrons au château, décida Tom.

\- On ne pourrait pas voler encore un tout petit peu ensemble ? demanda précipitamment Ginnia.

"Tu viens de dire que tu avais froid" songea-t-il amusé. Elle préférait geler et voler avec lui plutôt que rentrer au chaud. Tom lâcha les mains de Ginnia qui avaient en effet perdu toute leur chaleur. Il utilisa sa baguette pour lancer un nouveau sortilège informulé. Le vent se transforma soudainement en air chaud et le givre se mit à fondre dans tout le stade. Ginnia sourit, espérant certainement qu'il lui apprendrait aussi ce sortilège.

\- Merci, dit-elle joyeusement.

\- Pff ! souffla-t-il de façon méprisante en détournant la tête. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi. Moi aussi, j'ai froid.

\- Merci quand même.

oOo

Quand Abraxas se réveilla, il comprit que cela faisait un certain temps qu'il dormait. La luminosité de la pièce avait diminué, et Mélissandre n'était plus là. Il ne restait plus que lui et Mrs Warlow dans l'infirmerie. Le Serpentard se redressa sans mal. Son corps allait parfaitement bien. Mais son moral était toujours au plus bas. Abraxas quitta son lit. Quand l'infirmière remarqua qu'il comptait partir, elle l'interpela :

\- Mr Malefoy ? Où allez-vous ?

\- Aux toilettes.

\- Il y en a dans l'infirmerie, vous savez ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Hum, marmonna-t-il vaguement en continuant son chemin.

\- Mr Malefoy ! Revenez, vous n'êtes pas encore tout à fait...

\- Je vais bien, la coupa Abraxas en sortant.

Il parcourut le premier étage, passant devant la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal pour atteindre les toilettes. Il soulagea sa vessie douloureuse, puis il s'approcha des robinets pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Sa perte de conscience lui avait évité d'avoir à subir les questions de Mélissandre au sujet de Thadeus. "Mais elle ne laissera pas tomber comme ça" devina-t-il en soupirant. Pourquoi les choses avaient-elles pris une tournure aussi compliquée ?

\- Si je n'avais pas quitté la salle commune... murmura-t-il en crispant ses doigts sur le bord du lavabo.

"Mais, ce qui est fait est fait. Et puis... Si je n'étais pas sorti la voir, elle ne se serait peut-être jamais autant inquiétée pour moi" songea-t-il en se rappelant comment Mélissandre s'était disputée avec l'infirmière pour qu'il obtienne l'anti-douleur au plus vite.

_Je prends la responsabilité de Malefoy._

\- Je suis sûr qu'au fond, elle en pince pour moi, dit-il tout haut pour se remonter le moral. Sinon, elle ne me traiterait pas **affectueusement** d'idiot à tout bout de champ.

Il devait sérieusement être atteint par le virus Nott pour se réjouir qu'on le traite d'idiot. En parlant de Nott... Abraxas tomba nez à nez avec Thadeus en sortant des toilettes. Le frère de Mélissandre adopta un air contrit au moment où il aperçut son camarade. "Voilà pourquoi je suis resté caché dans la cuisine toute la journée..." songea Abraxas.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Thadeus, soupira le jeune Malefoy. Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda le brun en passant brusquement du remord à la fureur.

\- Non. Je suis très sérieux, lui assura Abraxas. Si nos places avaient été inversées, j'aurais fait la même chose. Alors il est inutile de t'en vouloir. Si quelqu'un devait vraiment présenter des excuses, ce serait moi. J'ai provoqué tout ça.

\- Tais-toi, fulmina Thadeus. Ce que tu dis ne m'aide pas. Je l'ai fait, un point c'est tout.

\- Tu as suivi les ordres de Tom, un point c'est tout, rectifia Abraxas. C'était la seule chose à faire.

\- Je t'ai torturé !

\- Moins fort, s'inquiéta Abraxas en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Les elfes de la cuisine m'ont dit qu'elle t'avait emmené jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

\- Je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- Je me fiche de ça !

\- C'est faux, le contredit Abraxas. Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle sache que tu as lancé ce Doloris. Sinon elle ne répondra plus de rien, et on assistera à un duel hors norme. Je suis sûr que toi non plus tu ne veux pas la voir défier Tom.

-...

\- Ah... soupira le blond. C'est trop nul. Je ne saurais vraiment pas quoi faire si elle apprenait tout ça. Mélissandre est plus forte que moi, elle n'aurait aucun mal à me neutraliser si j'essayais de l'arrêter. Et Tom... c'est Tom, termina Abraxas en souriant.

\- Tu aimes Mélissandre ? demanda sérieusement Thadeus.

Le sourire d'Abraxas se crispa. Il avait soutenu devant Tom qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment concret pour Mélissandre. Mais face à Thadeus... il finit par acquiescer honnêtement.

\- Et tu aimes Tom, continua le brun.

\- Pas de la même façon, mais... oui, confirma Abraxas.

\- Quoi qu'il fasse ? Quoi qu'il demande ?

-... Je ne le trahirai pas.

-...

\- Où est Tom ? s'enquit Abraxas.

\- Je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il partait vers le parc. J'ai dû attendre que les autres me laissent seul pour venir te voir. Je suis vraiment...

\- J'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à t'excuser, l'arrêta son ami. Retourne avec eux. Si Tom finit aussi par te soupçonner, alors j'aurai vraiment souffert pour rien.

\- J'ai l'horrible impression... murmura Thadeus.

\- Quoi ?

Mais Thadeus ne termina pas sa phrase et il quitta Abraxas pour rejoindre le gang. Le jeune Malefoy resta là sans bouger. Il n'avait plus personne à rejoindre.

oOo

Ginny était en train de faire un beau rêve. Sa récompense après avoir mis tant de temps à s'endormir. Elle se trouvait dans les bras d'un garçon, tous les deux perchés sur un balais volant. Ils s'embrassaient doucement au milieu du stade de Quidditch. L'air était froid, mais ce baiser était plein de chaleur. Elle observa le visage du garçon avant de fermer lentement les yeux. Il était brun, mais il ne portait pas de lunettes. Ce n'était pas Harry. Pourtant, Ginny se sentait à l'aise avec lui. Dans ses bras, elle n'avait à s'inquiéter de rien. Mais elle entendit soudainement un cri, et le rêve se transforma en cauchemar :

\- GINNIA !

Le baiser fut rompu et elle vit un autre garçon s'avancer sur la pelouse givrée du stade. Elle le reconnut aussitôt. Le beau garçon... le Serpentard qu'elle avait vu dans un autre rêve. Le rêve avec le serpent, où Ginny stupéfixait une Serdaigle. Comme la dernière fois, la jeune fille se réveilla au moment où elle croisa le regard du jeune homme. Il était fou de rage.

\- NON ! cria Ginny en se redressant brusquement dans son lit.

Elle était en sueur, sa respiration chaotique, et elle sursauta lorsque les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec.

\- Ginny ? l'appela la voix de Victoria dans le noir. Ça va ?

Ginny ne pouvait pas bien distinguer le visage de Victoria, mais sa voix était inquiète. Elle était toute proche. Ginny tendit la main pour saisir la chemise de nuit de Victoria.

\- Ses yeux... ses yeux... souffla Ginny avec angoisse. C'est le Mal !

\- Le Mal ? Ginny... de qui tu parles ? la questionna lentement Victoria. Quels yeux ?

\- C'était lui, continua précipitamment la rousse en s'agrippant plus fort à la chemise de sa camarade. Je sais que c'était lui.

\- Calme-toi, dit Victoria en posant une main sur la sienne. Tu as fait un cauchemar.

\- Non, c'était réel, affirma Ginny. Ça recommence. Je ne peux pas lui échapper !

\- Il n'y a que toi et moi ici, la rassura Victoria. Personne ne te veut de mal.

Non... Victoria avait tort. Dans la valise de Ginny se trouvait un journal qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se servir d'elle. Les rêves étrangement réalistes venaient à nouveau troubler son repos. Après avoir perdu le contrôle de son sommeil, ce serait au tour de son corps.

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! refusa-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Victoria hésita, puis elle lui tapota doucement le dos. La brune ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi Ginny semblait tant désespérée. Mais elle resta près de la rousse jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot de plus et Ginny retomba dans le sommeil. Sans rêve cette fois.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent comme à leur habitude. Sans se parler. Ginny regrettait de s'être laissée aller devant Victoria. Elle aurait pu tout lui raconter sans même y faire attention. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dire à Luna, à ses frères, ou à Harry... l'horrible vérité. "J'aurais pu tout avouer à une personne qui me déteste". Bien que... Victoria s'était montrée étrangement gentille cette nuit.

Ginny descendit la première prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle aperçut aussitôt Harry. Il parlait avec les Gryffondor du match qu'ils devaient disputer ce jour là contre Poufsouffle. Le soleil réchauffait l'atmosphère, c'était donc un jour idéal pour jouer au Quidditch. Mais Harry semblait préoccupé. Il scrutait ses camarades avec attention. Ginny savait parfaitement pourquoi. Il cherchait le voleur. La personne qui lui avait dérobé le journal la veille. La jeune fille baissa rapidement les yeux lorsque ceux de Harry se tournèrent dans sa direction. Mais il ne s'attarda pas une seconde sur Ginny. Il était loin d'imaginer que ce pouvait être elle... la voleuse.

Si seulement Ginny pouvait trouver le courage d'aller lui parler. Si elle pouvait tout lui avouer... les choses auraient peut-être une chance de s'arranger ? "Non... ça ne peut qu'être pire".

La suite des évènements lui donnèrent raison. Alors qu'elle sortait de la Grande Salle en marchant quelques pas derrière Harry, Ron et Hermione... Ginny entendit résonner une étrange voix dans le hall. Une voix qui lui glaça le sang :

_*-... Tuer, cette fois... déchirer... écorcher..._

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

**Tryphon21** : Le Basilic n'a pas été "libéré", il se balade dans les tuyaux et il est passé dans les murs du hall à ce moment là. quant à savoir qui lui a demandé de "tuer cette fois"... n'oubliez pas que Tom se trouve déjà dans la chambre des secrets même s'il n'est là qu'à moitié, il peut parler et donner des ordres au serpent. mais Tom n'est pas encore assez fort pour se déplacer lui-même dans le château et désigner précisément les victimes, c'est pourquoi il a encore besoin de Ginny. à bientôt ;)

**Elorah** : On peut dire que le gang s'est réellement fissuré. C'est le début d'un long chemin tortueux pour Abraxas. Je suis triste qu'Alphard et Ginnia ne puissent pas vivre une amitié tranquille, mais le garçon enveut plus et Tom ne le tolèrera pas. il faudrait que Ginnia se rebelle, mais... personne ne compte plus que Tom à ses yeux.

**Bewitchings-christmas** : si ça te plait tant, alors ça m'encourage à continuer. Merci !

**Dea Artio** : j'adooooore ton commentaire ;) merci, vraiment. je te promets de faire quelque chose pour les Poufsouffle ! xD tom et Ginnia vont développer une relation très complexe, tu t'en doutes. J'en dis pas plus. à bientôt !

**MAGSnape** : Recoucou ! lol. je suis contente que tu sois là. Le fait est que ginnia a été crée en 1992 et qu'elle a remonté le temps jusqu'à l'époque de Tom. ce qui lui permet d'exister, c'est l'Horcruxe de Tom. ça la stabilise d'être attachée au journal, même si elle a perdu ses souvenirs dans le processus. bon... tout ça doit sembler très vague lol. La fic est complètement tarabiscotée de toute façon, alors je dois me faire une raison. j'ai vraiment l'esprit tordu. la suite viendra bientôt, c'est promis. Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, mais le prochain chapitre est presque fini. biz !

Tu as tout compris ;) J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur le prochain chapitre !


	13. Rupture

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 2, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Rupture

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Ginnia ?!

Le cri d'Alphard retentit dans la salle commune de Serpentard comme un coup de canon. Il attira sur lui l'attention des élèves qui venaient de rentrer après les vacances de Noël. Pour les autres, cette scène était devenue banale depuis quelques jours. Alphard hurlait et Ginnia ne prononçait pas un mot. Elle ne le regardait même pas.

\- Réponds-moi, bon sang ! fulmina Alphard en l'attrapant par le bras pour la tourner vers lui.

-...

\- Je ne comprends pas... On s'entendait bien ! Alors pourquoi tu m'ignores ?

-...

\- Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle, dit-il en serrant sa prise sur le bras de la jeune fille.

La petite rousse fixait obstinément ses pieds. Alphard était furieux. Mais il la lâcha avant de lui faire vraiment mal. Pas un mot, pas un regard. Ginnia l'ignorait complètement depuis la veille de Noël. Depuis que Tom les avait surpris dans le stade de Quidditch en train de...

\- C'est à cause du baiser ? se résolut-il à demander. Si c'est ça, je suis désolé de t'avoir brusquée.

\- Le baiser ? nota Druella en gloussant.

Barbara lui donna un coup de coude pour la faire taire. La jeune Croupton écoutait très sérieusement Alphard tout en fixant Ginnia. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'interrogea Barbara.

\- Ginnia ! cria Alphard face au silence de la rousse.

\- Assez... intervint une voix lasse.

Les Serpentard se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'élève allongé sur le canapé. Son visage était caché sous _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, mais tous dans la salle connaissaient sa voix par coeur. Tom écarta son livre pour fusiller Alphard du regard. Beaucoup déglutirent. Le préfet-en-chef avait vraiment une sale tête ce matin, ce qui était rare. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ses cernes, son regard noir et ses yeux injectés de sang offraient un rendu très inquiétant.

\- Ginnia, dit-il d'un ton tranchant. Réponds-lui, qu'on en finisse. Ses cris m'insupportent.

Comme par magie, la bouche de Ginnia s'ouvrit brusquement. Alphard écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle lui annonça les yeux dans les yeux :

\- Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches.

Druella retint une exclamation de surprise. Aussi choquée qu'elle, Barbara resta bouche bée. Ce n'était pas possible. Jamais Ginnia n'avait parlé aussi froidement. Encore moins à Alphard. On aurait dit qu'elle était devenue une toute autre personne. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pendant les vacances ?

\- Tu ne veux plus ? la reprit lentement Alphard. Tu ne **veux**... Dis plutôt que c'est Jedusor qui t'a demandé de m'ignorer ! devina-t-il en pointant Tom du doigt. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'écoutes ?!

\- Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches, répéta-t-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- Ginnia... soupira-t-il désemparé. Et toi ! s'exclama le troisième année en se tournant vers Tom. Ça t'amuses de la manipuler ?!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit le préfet-en-chef. Maintenant, arrête de hurler. Ou je me verrai dans l'obligation de te punir.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur.

"Dans ce cas, tu es idiot" pensa Edouard qui assistait à la scène les bras croisés.

\- Tu es idiot, lança Ginnia en les faisant tous sursauter. Tu t'en prends à Tom, mais c'est moi qui suis concernée. J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que tu m'approches. Il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter.

-... ça ne te ressemble pas de parler comme ça, lui fit remarquer Alphard. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Ton cadeau ne m'a pas plu. Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'embrasser.

\- Qui est-ce que ça gêne ? demanda-t-il furieusement. Toi ou lui ? Tu n'avais pas l'air en colère. Tu m'as même dit qu'on s'entrainerait encore ensemble.

\- À ce moment là, j'étais incapable de voler seule. Ce n'est plus le cas. Tom a su m'apprendre bien mieux que toi.

\- Quoi...? Il t'a appris ? murmura Alphard stupéfait en se tournant vers Tom.

\- Autrement dit, continua Ginnia. **Je n'ai plus besoin de toi**.

-...

\- Si tu as enfin compris, fiche-moi la paix.

Les sourcils d'Alphard étaient froncés au point de se toucher. "Ce n'est pas elle. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, enflure ?" s'interrogea-t-il en lançant un regard chargé d'éclairs à Tom. Sa fureur s'amplifia lorsqu'il vit un imperceptible rictus se former sur les lèvres du préfet-en-chef. Mais il se sentait aussi impuissant qu'il l'avait été sur le terrain de Quidditch. S'attaquer à Tom dans cette situation, devant tous ces témoins... qui prendrait son parti ? "Certainement pas toi" devina-t-il en reportant son regard sur Ginnia. Elle le fixait comme s'il n'était qu'un déchet. Alphard préférait encore la voir baisser la tête.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-il en quittant brusquement la salle.

Les élèves s'écartèrent sur son passage. Le gentil Alphard semblait s'être changé en bête féroce. Lorsqu'il disparut, tout le monde se retourna vers Ginnia. Sa tête était de nouveau baissée.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, intervint Tom. Dispersez-vous.

Il leur demandait à tous de vider les lieux. De toute façon, c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Ils obtempérèrent mais Edouard remarqua que Ginnia n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Druella non plus, mais ça ne l'étonna pas vu le degré de curiosité avancé qui caractérisait sa petite soeur. Il fut obligé de la prendre par le bras pour la forcer à le suivre. Ce fut seulement au moment de franchir la sortie qu'Ed réalisa qu'une autre personne était restée sur place.

\- Barbara ? l'appela-t-il.

La brune aux cheveux courts était tellement concentrée sur Ginnia qu'elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit prononcer son nom. Barbara tourna la tête vers Edouard et il comprit dans quel état la jeune fille se trouvait. Elle s'inquiétait à mort pour Ginnia. "Vous ne devez surtout pas vous mêler de ça toutes les deux" songea-t-il en tenant toujours fermement sa soeur.

\- Viens, dit-il à la brune.

\- Mais oui, Barbara, intervint Druella d'un ton cynique. Suis donc monsieur Je-ne-te-donne-pas-le-choix.

\- Toi, tu te tais, la rabroua son grand frère.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me donner d'ordres. Tu me soûles !

\- Petite insolente, grinça-t-il en passant la tête de Druella sous son bras.

Il sortit de la salle commune en lui frottant douloureusement le crâne avec son poing. Insensible aux cris de Druella, Barbara suivit les Rosier dans un calme apparent. Au fond, elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ginnia était devenue méconnaissable.

Quand Tom fut certain que tout le monde avait déguerpi, il se redressa sur le canapé et il jeta _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Le livre atterrit dans les mains de Ginnia.

\- Pas mal, apprécia-t-il. Tu as parlé avec suffisamment d'aplomb pour le faire dégager.

\- Il m'a aidée, expliqua Ginnia en pointant sa tempe. C'était presque comme s'il prononçait les mots à ma place.

\- Fusionner avec une partie de moi, ça a ses avantages, ricana Tom.

\- Lui aussi, il pense qu'Alphard est un nuisible.

\- Normal. Lui, c'est moi.

-...

\- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça ? s'étonna Tom. Tu répètes tout le temps que je fais partie de toi.

\- Tu as passé la nuit à lire _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ? demanda-t-elle en feuilletant le livre.

\- Hé, je t'ai posé une question, lui fit-il remarquer.

\- Mon avis est important ?

-... tu rêves, répondit-il en voyant des étoiles d'espoir dans ses yeux. Il s'agit de mon Horcruxe, alors lui et moi nous sommes pareils. Point barre.

\- Tes yeux sont rouges.

Tom retint son souffle. Encore ? Après l'avoir entendu dire deux fois, il s'était observé dans un miroir à plusieurs reprises. Sans rien remarquer d'étrange. "Mes yeux sont **noirs**". Mais il avait vu certains signes qu'il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit. Le regard d'Helena Serdaigle, de Ginnia et Alphard, sans oublier... Abraxas. Lui aussi, il l'avait regardé de façon troublante ce fameux soir.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas dormi, continua brusquement Ginnia. C'est pour ça, hein ? Ou alors tu as pleur...

\- Je n'ai pas pleuré ! explosa-t-il. Lâche-moi avec ça !

"Ce ne sont que des sornettes" songea Tom furieux de s'être pris la tête pour rien. "Ça ne me ressemble pas d'être déstabilisé !"

\- Ça y est, tu m'as énervé, fulmina-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- Je suis désolée. Tu continueras quand même à m'apprendre la magie noire ?

\- Seulement si tu te tais.

-...

\- On verra plus tard, soupira Tom en retombant allongé sur le canapé. Va plutôt surveiller le gang pour moi. Je n'ai pas fini ma sieste.

Ginnia acquiesça en silence. Elle posa _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ sur la table près du canapé avant de partir. Tom observa le livre sans le reprendre. Il n'y avait rien dans ce bouquin qui pourrait l'aider. Ça aurait été trop simple.

_L'épée apparait seulement pour ceux qui en sont dignes. _

C'était ce que lui avait dit le Baron Sanglant lorsque Tom lui avait demandé s'il avait une idée sur l'endroit où serait cachée l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. En parlant avec Helena Serdaigle, Tom avait compris que les deux fantômes se connaissaient de leur vivant. Ils avaient donc vécu à la même époque. L'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard. D'après le Baron, Gryffondor répétait souvent cette phrase.

\- _L'épée apparait seulement pour ceux qui en sont dignes_, cita Tom. Qu'ils soient de la maison Gryffondor ou pas ? Possible. Mais qu'est-ce qui ferait de moi une personne indigne ?

Aux yeux de Godric Gryffondor ? Des tas de choses, certainement. "Tout le problème est là... Lui et moi on n'a pas du tout la même conception de ce que doit être **la dignité d'un sorcier**".

oOo

Dans la Grande Salle, Druella fit signe à Ginnia dès qu'elle la vit entrer. La rousse s'avança vers ses amies tout en jetant un coup d'oeil aux garçons du gang. Ils étaient tous là. Elle vérifia aussi la présence d'Abraxas, même si c'était superflu depuis que Tom l'avait exclu. Le blond était assis à distance, tout comme Alphard.

\- Tom est d'humeur massacrante aujourd'hui, soupira Druella alors que Ginnia s'asseyait à côté d'elle. J'ai cru qu'il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée d'Alphard.

-...

\- Tu ne nous as pas parlé de cette histoire de baiser, petite cachotière !

-...

\- C'est à mon tour d'être ignorée ? redouta Druella en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Barbara ! Fais quelque chose, on est en train de la perdre.

\- Calme-toi, Druella, soupira la brune.

Barbara glissa un regard vers Alphard à l'autre bout de la table, puis vers Ginnia face à elle.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demanda sérieusement Barbara.

Ginnia ne répondit pas. Elle fixait son son assiette vide comme s'il s'agissait de l'exact reflet des sentiments qu'elle conservait pour Alphard. Rien du tout ? Bien sûr que non.

\- Je pensais qu'Alphard comptait pour toi, au moins en tant qu'ami, continua Barbara en guettant toujours la réaction de Ginnia.

C'était vrai. Même maintenant, Alphard comptait autant que Barbara ou Druella. Mais...

\- Rien ne compte plus que Tom, lâcha enfin la petite rousse.

Ses deux amies baissèrent les yeux. Elles l'avaient bien compris. Ce "rien" les incluait. Elles n'avaient jamais eu la prétention de penser qu'elles étaient ce qui avait le plus d'importance pour Ginnia. Mais... le fait que Tom, ce garçon sans coeur qui la traitait toujours avec mépris, soit plus important pour elle que ses amis... Druella et Barbara ne pouvaient le comprendre. C'était frustrant et blessant.

**Ton dévouement pour moi est donc sans limite ?**

Ginnia fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il se manifestait à nouveau. L'autre Tom. Entendre sa voix dans sa tête n'était jamais plaisant. Pourtant, les deux avaient le même timbre. Mais c'était quand même différent. Les deux Tom étaient différents. Ginnia répondit intérieurement :

_Je ne parlais pas de toi. Mais du véritable Tom._

**... selon toi, je ne suis pas vrai ?**

Ginnia le sentait, il était furieux et même blessé. Comme chaque fois qu'elle entendait Tom dire qu'elle n'était pas réelle.

_Je ne voulais pas te vexer.  
Mais... le seul Tom qui compte vraiment, c'est celui qui a besoin de moi._

**Décidément... Je ne te supporte pas. Parasite.**

Il se retrancha dans un coin de l'esprit de Ginnia. Il ne parlait jamais très longtemps. Elle savait très bien qu'il la détestait. Il n'avait pas tort, Ginnia était comme un parasite sorti de nulle part qui s'était implanté de force dans le journal. Elle lui volait même son énergie. Ce n'était pas forcément volontaire. Mais elle était plus forte. Et elle avait besoin d'exister, de voir du monde, pour trouver la réponse à cette question :_ qui suis-je ?_

"C'est Tom qui a la réponse" songea-t-elle. "J'en suis sûre. Lui, et personne d'autre". C'était en partie la raison pour laquelle... rien ne comptait plus que Tom.

\- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, dit finalement Barbara.

Les filles gardèrent une mine basse des heures durant. Une gêne venait de s'installer entre elles. Quand Tom émergea enfin avec une tête un peu plus reposée, Ginnia le rejoignit immédiatement. Druella et Barbara furent de nouveau laissées derrière. "Jusqu'ici je ne mesurais pas à quel point c'était frustrant" réalisa Druella. "Est-ce que Ginnia nous considère vraiment comme ses amies ?"

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Druella, lui dit Barbara. Où est passée ton insouciante joie de vivre ?

\- Je fais la même tête que toi, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-...

\- Je n'ai pas très envie de rire aujourd'hui, ajouta Druella.

Barbara ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait espéré détendre l'atmosphère, mais c'était raté. Heureusement, Edouard intervint :

\- Druella ! l'appela-t-il depuis l'entrée du château. C'est l'heure de l'entraînement de Quidditch ! Tu viens me regarder ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? répliqua Druella. Vu la façon dont tu me traites, je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

\- Ah bon ? Tant pis, dit Edouard en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, j'ai suffisamment de supportrices comme ça.

Lorsqu'elle le vit partir pour le terrain de Quidditch sans insister, le rouge monta aux joues de Druella. Puis elle se mit brusquement à le poursuivre en criant :

\- Mais moi je suis ta petite soeur, je compte plus ! Attends un peu, tu vas voir ! Barbara et moi on va te faire manger le Souafle !

Barbara suivit le frère et la soeur en riant. Il faisait froid dehors, mais les Rosier avaient le don de réchauffer l'atmosphère. "Je n'oublie ni Ginnia, ni Alphard pour autant" songea la jeune Croupton en entrant dans le stade. "Et il y a aussi..." Barbara tomba sur Thadeus dans les gradins. Il regardait d'un air morose l'équipe de Serpentard s'échauffer sur le terrain. "J'ai remarqué ça" pensa Barbara en tournant les yeux vers Abraxas qui s'exerçait à faire des mouvements de batte. Il se trouvait légèrement à l'écart et il tournait le dos à ses coéquipiers. Depuis l'arrivée de Cygnus en tant que batteur, l'équipe était presque entièrement constituée de membres du gang Jedusor. Seuls Alphard et Orion faisaient exception. Mais d'après l'attitude d'Abraxas, on aurait pu dire que lui aussi était étranger au groupe. "Edouard et Thadeus ont les yeux fixés sur lui... mais ils ne se parlent pas". Les garçons se seraient-ils aussi disputés ?

\- Salut Thad ! le salua Druella en s'asseyant à côté du grand brun. Comment ça va ?

\- Bien.

C'était manifestement un mensonge, mais Druella n'y fit pas attention. Elle poursuivit la conservation en commentant les performances des joueurs qui venaient de décoller. Bien qu'ils soient nouveaux dans l'équipe, Cygnus et Alphard s'en sortaient bien. Alphard était plus vif que Lucretia pour arrêter les buts, et Cygnus frappait les Cognards presque aussi fort que Walburga.

\- Décidément, l'équipe est abonnée aux Black, remarqua Barbara. Toute la génération y est passée.

\- Mais c'est toujours Ed le meilleur, précisa Druella avec fierté.

Les groupies de son frère étaient de son avis. Massées dans un coin du stade, elles gloussaient et criaient au moindre geste d'Edouard.

\- Elles m'énervent celles-là, fulmina Druella avant de placer ses mains autour de sa bouche en porte-voix. TAISEZ-VOUS ! Ed n'a besoin que de mes encouragements ! Fichez le camp !

Cela provoqua la colère des filles qui se mirent à hurler encore plus fort. Sur son balais, Edouard pouffait tellement de rire qu'il rata complètement son tir. "Bien dit, petite soeur !"

\- Hé, capitaine, l'interpela Abraxas. Ce n'est pas très sérieux tout ça. Demande-leur toi-même de partir. Je ne m'entends même plus frapper les Cognards.

Edouard s'arrêta brusquement de rire pour se tourner vers le blond. Ce n'était pas leur premier entraînement depuis qu'Abraxas avait été exclu du gang. Mais Brax ne lui avait pas adressé plus de deux mots. Il était très distant. À cause de la présence des autres membres du gang ? Parce qu'il s'inquiétait de la réaction de Tom s'ils continuaient à s'entendre comme avant ? Ou bien... "Parce qu'il m'en veut de n'avoir rien fait ?" s'interrogea Edouard. "J'ai laissé Thadeus torturer Abraxas sans rien dire. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher... Ils ont fini blessés tous les deux". Il aurait été logique qu'Abraxas éprouve un fond de ressentiment envers Edouard. Ça préoccupait beaucoup le jeune Rosier. Mais Abraxas venait de s'adresser à lui comme si de rien n'était.

\- Dé... désolé, répondit maladroitement Edouard. Mais ça m'embêterait de les vexer...

\- Tu es trop gentil avec elles, lui reprocha Mulciber. Les choses ont empiré depuis le départ de Walburga. Si on perds la coupe, ce sera de ta faute.

\- Ouais, elles nous cassent les oreilles, approuva Travers. Impossible de se concentrer sur les tirs. Si ça continue, on va leur laisser notre place.

Il essaya de raisonner ses camarades Poursuiveurs en promettant qu'il calmerait les filles. Mais ils savaient tous que ce serait peine perdue s'il ne se montrait pas ferme avec elles.

\- Franchement ! soupira Abraxas. C'est toujours pareil avec toi, Ed.

Edouard resta un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas dit "_capitaine_" ou "_Edouard_", mais "**Ed**". Avec ce petit ton faussement emporté qu'Abraxas réservait uniquement à lui ou Thadeus. Et puis... "_C'est toujours pareil _?" songea Edouard avec une pointe de joie. "Pas vraiment, mais..."

\- Merci pour le compliment, Brax.

\- C'en n'était pas un !

Dans les gradins, Barbara et Druella sursautèrent quand Thadeus laissa échapper un pouffement de rire. Il avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche, mais ses yeux étaient clairement rieurs. Ça ne dura qu'un instant. Barbara vit rapidement l'euphorie s'estomper, que ce soit chez Thadeus ou Edouard. "C'est encore Tom" comprit brusquement la jeune fille. "Il est incroyable ce type ! Créer de telles tensions entre des amis... ça l'amuse ?"

oOo

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres au cours desquelles Abraxas s'habitua peu à peu au fait d'avoir été concrètement remplacé par Ginnia au sein du gang. Avant, elle n'était que spectatrice de leurs affaires. Désormais... elle _agissait_ pour Tom. Abraxas venait d'ailleurs de la surprendre alors qu'elle sortait des toilettes du deuxième étage. Peu de filles osaient s'y rendre depuis que Mimi Warren y avait trouvé la mort. Les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Ginnia à venir jusqu'ici étaient d'autant plus louches qu'elle tenait entre ses mains le fameux journal qu'Abraxas avait un jour essayé de subtiliser à Tom pour connaître ses secrets. "Il l'a confié... à Ginnia ?" s'interrogea le jeune Malefoy stupéfait alors que la petite rousse glissait le journal dans son sac de cours.

Au moment où Ginnia allait se tourner vers lui pour quitter le couloir, un groupe de Poufsouffle dépassa Abraxas et il se retrouva un instant hors de vue de la gamine. Jusqu'à ce que l'un des Poufsouffle ait le malheur de se plaindre un peu trop fort du démantèlement de l'association "_Protection et Union avec les Exclus de la Sorcellerie_" depuis l'hospitalisation d'Eugenia Shacklebolt. Le septième année se mit à hurler quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque ses pieds surchauffèrent dans ses souliers devenus aussi brûlants que des charbons ardents. Le Poufsouffle essaya immédiatement de se défaire de ses chaussures, mais ses lacets étaient tout aussi brûlants. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de courir vers le bureau du professeur Nott en espérant qu'elle connaissait le contre-sort au maléfice de Flagrance qui le faisait tant souffrir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'interrogèrent les autres Poufsouffle alors que Ginnia les contournait en arborant un air parfaitement innocent.

Certains posèrent les yeux sur elle, mais aucun ne s'imagina vraiment que cette demi-portion avait pu lancer un tel maléfice. "Elle n'a pas peur d'utiliser la magie noire en plein jour contre un élève qui a cinq ans de plus qu'elle" constata Abraxas. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que Tom ait pris la peine de lui apprendre..." Il sursauta en se rendant compte que les Poufsouffle s'étaient tournés vers lui. Abraxas faisait un suspect bien plus plausible. Le comble, c'était que Ginnia le fixait aussi d'un air suspicieux. Elle avait enfin remarqué sa présence et se demandait sûrement depuis quand il se trouvait là. Qu'avait-il vu ? Qu'allait-il dire ?

Malgré tout le mépris que lui inspirait Ginnia, le blond resta silencieux. Tout le monde avait remarqué qu'Abraxas et Tom s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Si on accusait le jeune Malefoy d'avoir lancé un maléfice, cela n'aurait aucune répercussion sur le chef du gang. Mais ce ne serait pas la même histoire si Ginnia était suspectée. "Dégage" fulmina-t-il en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille. "Je te le ferai payer si tu compromets Tom".

Il suivit Ginnia des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse. Puis il se rendit compte que les Poufsouffle aussi étaient partis, certainement pour le dénoncer au professeur le plus proche.

\- Hum... marmonna Abraxas. Le professeur le plus proche ?

Le Serpentard tourna aussitôt les talons pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible du deuxième étage. "Même si j'adore l'idée qu'elle soit constamment en train de me courir derrière... si Mélissandre m'attrape, elle va encore me poser des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre". En effet, la soeur de Thadeus avait pris l'habitude de le coincer régulièrement pour essayer de lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé le soir où Tom avait viré Abraxas du gang. "Hors de question que je lui raconte que Thadeus a été forcé de me torturer. Elle pèterait un cable..."

\- MALEFOY !

\- Et merde... pesta Abraxas en se mettant à courir alors que la douce voix de Mélissandre résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

Il avait presque atteint l'escalier de marbre lorsqu'il reçut un sortilège dans le dos :

\- Impedimenta !

Les mouvements d'Abraxas furent brusquement ralentis. Il continua tout de même d'avancer à une allure d'escargot en faisant les gros yeux aux élèves qui l'entouraient dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux vienne à son secours. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel professeur qui le poursuivait. Il fallait vraiment être sûr de soi pour oser défier la tornade Nott. Inévitablement, Abraxas sentit Mélissandre empoigner fermement son bras avant de le trainer sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance vers un couloir isolé du premier étage. Impuissant, Abraxas marmonna au ralenti :

\- Il est... interdit... d'utiliser... la magie... sur les... élèves !

\- Silence ! répondit-elle en le poussant contre un mur.

Mélissandre annula le sortilège d'Entrave et Abraxas tenta à nouveau de prendre la fuite. Mais elle le stoppa en plaquant violemment sa main contre le mur, juste au-dessus de l'oreille droite du garçon. "Wow..." pensa Abraxas troublé par cette intéressante proximité. Le visage de Mélissandre à seulement quelques centimètres du sien lui avait fait perdre toute envie de fuir.

\- Maintenant, tu vas tout me dire, dit-elle avec détermination.

\- Heu... hésita-t-il en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Il y a un instant, vous m'avez dit "_silence_".

\- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi ! Premièrement... dis-moi qui a lancé ce maléfice de Flagrance sur les chaussures de Joey Jenkins.

-... vous ne pensez pas que je suis coupable ? s'étonna Abraxas. Les Poufsouffle ont pourtant dû vous dire...

\- Réponds à la question, insista Mélissandre.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Tu n'es pas fatigué de mentir ? s'exaspéra-t-elle. Tu n'as rien vu, tu ne sais rien, tu ne dis rien, et moi je deviens folle !

"Elle est déjà bien frappée à la base" songea Abraxas en se retenant de sourire.

\- Jedusor t'a littéralement torturé, fulmina Mélissandre. Pourtant tu le protèges encore. Qu'est-ce qui t'attire tant chez lui ?

\- On ne pourrait pas juste avoir une conversation normale ? demanda-t-il fatigué par les interrogatoires constants auxquels elle le soumettait.

\- Tu crois peut-être que je vais te servir le thé ?!

\- Hiatus pourrait s'en charger... répondit-il en se rappelant le bon temps où son ancien elfe de maison satisfaisait tous ses caprices à la perfection et avec le sourire.

"En comparaison, son fils Dobby est un pleurnichard incompétent. Il piaille au moindre coup de pied et il fait toujours tout de travers".

\- Oublie le thé et réponds-moi ! s'impatienta Mélissandre en lui pinçant durement la joue.

\- À quelle quechtion che dois répondre déchà ? baragouina-t-il en essayant de lui faire lâcher prise. Vous m'en pochez tellement que che ne chais plus où ch'en chuis.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours fidèle à Jedusor ?

\- Ch'est comme cha.

\- Comment ? s'indigna-t-elle en le lâchant enfin.

\- C'est comme ça, répéta Abraxas en massant sa joue endolorie. Je ne trahirai pas Tom.

\- Idiot ! Tu continuerais à répéter ça même s'il envoyait tous tes proches dans l'autre monde ?! _C'est comme ça_ ?!

\- Je ne trahirai pas Tom.

-... J'ai l'impression que tu te caches derrière cette phrase pour fuir la réalité.

Abraxas se figea. Il écarquilla les yeux alors que le regard de Mélissandre le transperçait. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer... sonnaient comme une vérité implacable. Il ouvrit la bouche pour la contre-dire, mais rien ne sortit. Abraxas était tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Il se sentait incroyablement ridicule. Il lui fallait répondre, dire quelque chose... n'importe quoi, mais répondre.

\- Mélie !

Abraxas et Mélissandre sursautèrent d'un même mouvement. Thadeus venait d'apparaître au bout du couloir. Il se précipita vers eux et attrapa sa soeur par le bras. À bout de souffle, il balbutia :

\- Tu... tu ne vas quand même pas... accuser Abraxas d'avoir utilisé la magie noire ! Il pourrait être expulsé !

\- Heu... répondit sa soeur sans voix. Thad... mais...

\- Si tu soutiens ce que racontent les Poufsouffle, alors Dippet n'hésitera pas une seconde et il sera renvoyé comme Hagrid !

\- Attends un peu...

\- J'ignore ce qui s'est vraiment passé mais... que ce soit vrai ou pas, je te demande de fermer les yeux !

\- Je t'ai dit d'attendre ! explosa soudainement Mélissandre en lui balançant un coup de pied dans le tibia.

Thadeus lui lâcha le bras et il se baissa pour masser sa jambe douloureuse. Tremblant de rage, sa soeur le fixait avec des yeux exorbités.

\- Tu me demandes... fulmina-t-elle. Tu me _demandes_ ?! Ça fait _des mois_ que tu m'évites, et tu viens me _demander une faveur_ comme si de rien n'était ?! Tu sais quoi ? Excellente idée ! Je vous ferai expulser _tous les deux _si ça peut vous éloigner de ce foutu Jedusor !

Les garçons la fixèrent en silence. Abraxas craignait qu'elle mette vraiment ce plan à exécution, car elle en était capable. De son côté, Thadeus se sentait infiniment coupable. Mélissandre n'avait pas tort. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait fui sa grande soeur comme la peste. Mais aujourd'hui... Thadeus s'était précipité vers elle pour lui faire une demande égoïste.

\- Il a tué Mimi Warren, continua furieusement Mélissandre. Il a réduit Eugenia Shaklebolt à un état misérable, torturé Malefoy, et_ il t'a éloigné de moi_ !

\- Je me suis éloigné tout seul, la contredit son petit frère en se redressant. Ce n'était pas Tom...

\- Thadeus ! intervint Abraxas avant que son ami n'en dise trop. Combien de fois je dois te dire que tu n'y étais pour rien ? Alors, arrête.

\- Ce n'était pas Tom ! répéta Thadeus d'une voix forte. Abraxas... tu es vraiment trop bête. Tout le monde sait que pour lancer un Doloris efficace, il faut **vouloir** la souffrance de sa victime ! Ce soir là, **je** voulais que tu souffres !

-... quoi ? murmura Abraxas hébété.

\- Tu n'as pas su rester en place, continua Thadeus en serrant les poings. Tom avait particulièrement insisté. Mais toi, tu es parti pour aller la retrouver ! ajouta-t-il en pointant sa soeur du doigt. Tu dis que tu l'aimes, que tu ne veux pas la voir combattre Tom... mais celui qui l'a mise bêtement en danger, c'est **toi** ! Elle était déjà une gêne pour lui. Désormais, il la considère comme son ENNEMIE !

-...

\- Quand je l'ai entendu prononcer ce mot... j'ai su que tout avait basculé hors de contrôle. Tom ne dit jamais le mot "ennemi" à la légère. Tu as _désobéi_ et _menti_ pour elle. Tom ne pardonnera jamais. Ni à toi, ni à _elle_. Est-ce que tu saisis dans quelle situation ma soeur se trouve à cause de toi ?! Non seulement elle est la seule famille qu'il me reste, mais en plus, elle est suffisamment tête-brûlée pour que tu viennes en rajouter ! Ce soir là, j'ai tout fait pour garder mon calme, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Même si c'est Tom qui m'a demandé de le faire, je t'ai **torturé** pour te **punir** ! Tu comprends ?! ALORS NE VIENS PAS ME DIRE QUE _JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN _!

Thadeus était à bout de souffle après avoir tant hurlé. Quand à Abraxas, il était de nouveau sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Thadeus... puisse un jour perdre complètement son sang froid. Abraxas le pensait même incapable d'éprouver de la haine. Mais Thadeus avait pu lancer le Doloris et il n'y était pas allé de main morte. C'était bien la preuve que pour Thadeus, rien au monde ne comptait plus que Mélissandre. Elle était en tout cas bien plus importante que leur amitié.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un frère ou une soeur, soupira Abraxas, et on ne peut pas dire que j'entretienne une relation chaleureuse avec mon père. Je n'avais pas le droit de dire que j'aurais fait la même chose que toi si nos places avaient été inversées. Je suis incapable de me mettre à ta place. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est encore m'excuser pour avoir provoqué tout ça. Laisse-moi finir, insista Abraxas alors que Thadeus était sur le point de l'interrompre. Je te demande pardon... et j'accepte de te pardonner. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire sur cette histoire de Doloris. Pour le reste... on veillera ensemble sur Mélissandre.

La mâchoire de Thadeus tressaillit. Abraxas n'avait pas voulu l'écouter lorsqu'il était venu s'excuser. Mais enfin, Malefoy avait compris ce qu'il ressentait. Thadeus regrettait profondément de s'être laissé envahir par la haine. Mais il y avait bien plus à dire que : _j'accepte de te pardonner_. Le Doloris portait bien son nom de sortilège Impardonnable. "J'espérais qu'avoir son pardon me soulagerait" songea tristement Thadeus. "Mais j'avais raison. Cette horrible impression..."

\- Dites donc, vous deux, intervint soudainement Mélissandre sur un ton mauvais.

Les garçons avaient presque oublié sa présence. Ils déglutirent en se tournant d'un même mouvement vers elle. Les yeux du professeur Nott lançaient des éclairs. Elle les regardait de haut comme s'ils étaient de misérables larves qu'elle s'apprêtait à piétiner.

\- Je vous écoute déblatérer depuis une heure, continua-t-elle d'une voix cinglante. Et si j'ai bien tout compris... Thadeus Theophilius Nott ! Ce fumier de Jedusor t'a demandé de torturer Malefoy ?! **Et tu l'as fait ?!**

-... oui, avoua faiblement son petit frère.

\- Et toi, Malefoy, tu as **osé** me dissimuler **ça** ?! ajouta-t-elle en dirigeant cette fois sa colère vers Abraxas.

-... oui, répondit-il de la même manière que Thadeus.

\- JE VAIS RÉDUIRE JEDUSOR EN MIETTES !

\- NON ! s'écrièrent les garçons d'une même voix en l'attrapant chacun par un bras.

L'instant d'avant, ils étaient persuadés que c'étaient eux qu'elle comptait réduire en miette. Mais, décidément, Tom était à ses yeux celui qui méritait le plus d'être corrigé.

\- Je croyais... que tu avais compris, haleta Thadeus en essayant de la retenir de toutes ses forces. Même si Tom me l'a demandé, j'ai lancé ce Doloris de ma propre volonté !

\- Il n'avait aucun droit de te demander de faire ça ! répliqua sa soeur. Lâchez-moi !

\- Pas question, refusa Abraxas. Tom a peut-être l'air de n'être qu'un gamin de 18 ans, mais il surpasse tout le monde dans ce château !

\- Je me fiche de savoir à quel point tu l'idolâtres ! explosa Mélissandre de plus en plus furieuse. **Dumbledore** surpasse tout le monde dans ce château, quand à moi je suis parfaitement capable d'écraser ce petit vermiceau !

\- Pourtant même Dumbledore n'a jamais réussi à faire tomber Tom !

\- C'est vrai, approuva Thadeus. Et si tu t'en prends à un élève, c'est **toi** qui sera renvoyée du château ! L'attaquer, c'est le laisser gagner et nous éloigner.

Soudainement, Mélissandre se débattit avec bien moins de fougue. "Heureusement que Thadeus sait comment lui parler" songea Abraxas avec soulagement.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, marmonna-t-elle. Vous pouvez me lâcher.

\- Ne la lâche surtout pas, Abraxas, l'avertit Thadeus d'un ton vif.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna son camarade. Elle ne va pas aller se battre en duel avec Tom et prendre le risque d'être renvoyée.

\- En effet, confirma Mélissandre, je ne me battrai pas en duel avec lui. Mais rien ne m'empêchera d'aller lui balancer ses quatre vérités !

Abraxas resserra aussitôt sa prise sur le bras de Mélissandre. Elle se débattait de nouveau comme une furie et elle les aurait tous les deux neutralisés si Thadeus n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de lui arracher sa baguette des mains dès le départ.

\- Malefoy, tu me fais mal ! s'exclama douloureusement Mélissandre alors qu'il lui tordait le bras.

Il la relâcha aussitôt et reçut en récompense un bon coup de genoux bien placé qui le mit instantanément hors de combat.

\- Cervelle de troll ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus aucune sensation dans ce bras, se moqua Mélissandre alors qu'il s'effondrait à genoux. Maintenant, Thadeus, rends-moi ma baguette !

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir utiliser sur son petit frère la technique qui lui avait permis de neutraliser Abraxas. Mais Mélissandre pouvait désormais bouger plus facilement et elle échappa à Thadeus en moins de deux. Elle s'éloigna en laissant sa baguette derrière elle. De toute façon, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour hurler sur Jedusor.

\- Mélie ! s'écria Thadeus. Si tu vas le défier, je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole !

"C'est quoi cette tactique de gamin ?" songea Abraxas en fixant Thadeus avec des yeux larmoyants de douleur. Mais au bout du couloir, Mélissandre s'était brusquement arrêtée. La seconde suivante, elle revenait docilement vers eux. "Et en plus ça marche !" réalisa le blond sidéré. "Putain, j'en ai marre des Nott... ils m'épuisent".

\- Ne plus **jamais** m'adresser la parole ? lança Mélissandre à son petit frère.

\- Sur ma vie, je le jure, acquiesça Thadeus en lui rendant sa baguette. Maintenant, fais ce que tu veux.

\- Tu crois peut-être **me protéger** en m'ignorant ? le railla-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu m'as évitée tout ce temps ? Pour que je ne me retrouve pas dans le champ de vision de Jedusor ?

\- Il t'a qualifiée d'_ennemie_.

\- JE PEUX ME DEFENDRE ! cria Mélissandre jusqu'à s'en briser la voix.

Abraxas eut l'étrange impression qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer. Mais elle était certainement bien trop fière pour verser la moindre larme devant eux. Mélissandre se contenta de serrer brusquement son frère contre elle.

\- Je peux me défendre, répéta-t-elle d'un ton éraillé en étreignant Thadeus aussi fort que possible avec son bras valide. C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète. Il est bien trop malsain. Jusqu'où va-t-il vous emmener ? Je **dois** faire quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne reste qu'un mois avant la fin de l'année. Je ne peux plus attendre Eugenia !

\- Eugenia ? s'étonna Thadeus alors qu'Abraxas retenait son souffle.

\- Vous me décevez, professeur Nott. Prononcer ce nom dans les couloirs de l'école après un tel esclandre... c'est très mal avisé.

Dumbledore venait d'apparaître comme sorti de nulle part. On avait presque l'impression qu'il s'était trouvé là tout le long de la dispute, invisible à leurs yeux.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa aussitôt Mélissandre en relâchant Thadeus.

\- On ne peut plus rien y faire, soupira Albus. Heureusement, Tom ne se trouve pas dans les parages ou nous aurions été avertis...

Il y eut soudainement un _pop_ qui résonna dans le couloir et une elfe de maison apparut aussi soudainement que l'avait fait Dumbledore. L'elfe se jeta aux pieds de Mélissandre pour se cramponner au bas de sa robe de sorcière tout en couinant :

\- Maîtresse ! C'est affreux !

\- Dolly ? s'étonna Thadeus complètement perdu en reconnaissant son elfe de maison. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est Jedusor ? comprit aussitôt Mélissandre. _Où est-il_, Dolly ?

\- Dans la forêt interdite, répondit l'elfe en frissonnant d'effroi. Il vient d'attaquer une licorne !

Cette nouvelle les stupéfia tellement qu'ils mirent du temps à réagir. Une licorne ? C'était un acte à la fois odieux et impressionnant. Ces créatures représentaient la pureté, mais aussi l'insaisissabilité. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu..." songea sombrement Mélissandre.

\- Debout, Dolly, ordonna-t-elle vivement à son elfe. Conduis-nous rapidement là-bas.

Dolly hésita un instant quant à savoir si ce "_nous_" incluait aussi les deux élèves. Mais seuls Mélissandre et Dumbledore lui tendirent la main. Ils disparurent en laissant les Serpentard hébétés. Abraxas et Thadeus échangèrent un regard inquiet.

\- Il aurait vraiment attaqué une licorne ? demanda le blond. On dit que ça porte malheur.

\- Je ne crois pas que Tom soit superstitieux, hésita Thadeus.

\- Hum... marmonna pensivement Abraxas.

\- Dis... est-ce que tu sais de quoi Mélie parlait ? Au sujet d'Eugenia.

Abraxas se raidit. C'était mauvais. Lui-même n'aurait jamais dû savoir qu'Eugenia pourrait bientôt sortir de sa torpeur. S'il avait été exclu du gang, c'était en grande partie pour protéger ce secret. Pour que Tom ne sache pas ce que Mélissandre et Dumbledore préparaient : faire tomber l'héritier de Serpentard en obtenant le témoignage d'Eugenia. "Même si ce ne sera que sa parole contre celle de Tom... l'accuser d'avoir usé de magie noire sur une camarade alors qu'il était encore mineur lui causera d'énormes problèmes. Il perdra tout crédit".

\- Pour le bien de ta soeur... oublie que tu l'as entendue prononcer ce nom, murmura gravement Abraxas.

-... d'accord, accepta Thadeus en observant attentivement son camarade.

-...

\- Je suis content qu'on veille ensemble sur Mélie, ajouta brusquement le brun.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Abraxas avec un léger sourire.

"On ne sera pas trop de deux" songèrent-ils en soupirant.

oOo

Dans la forêt, les deux professeurs examinaient le cadavre de la pauvre licorne. Du sang argenté s'écoulait en masse d'une large plaie à la base de son encolure. Les traces laissaient penser qu'elle avait été fauchée en pleine course. On avait tué la pauvre bête violemment.

\- Il va le payer, fulmina Mélissandre. Dolly ! Retrouve-le !

\- Oui, maîtresse ! s'exclama l'elfe avant de disparaître.

Le départ de Dolly fut suivi d'un craquement de branche qui alerta les professeurs. Mélissandre partit la première en direction du bruit. "Il est là !" pensa-t-elle en fouillant activement les alentours.

\- _Hominum revelio_, prononça Dumbledore.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Mélissandre.

\- Il n'y a aucun humain dans le secteur, l'informa-t-il en baissant sa baguette.

\- Mais on vient de l'entendre ! Il était là ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Si c'était vraiment lui, il s'est volatilisé.

\- Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? Se volatiliser comment ? Il ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard. Je veux bien admettre qu'il soit plein de ressources, mais...

\- Vous avez raison, il ne peut pas transplaner ici. Pas sans aide.

\- Vous croyez qu'un elfe l'aide ? s'inquiéta Mélissandre.

\- Un elfe... ou autre chose, répondit-il mystérieusement.

oOo

Tom était assis derrière les serres de botanique, retirant quelques brindilles accrochées à sa robe de sorcier. Il n'était pas simple de voler dans la forêt broussailleuse en frôlant les branches. Tom s'était enfui aussi vite que possible après avoir attaqué la licorne, laissant le soin à quelqu'un d'autre de faire diversion. Il ne sourcilla pas lorsque Ginnia apparut silencieusement devant lui. Il été habitué aux déplacements fantomatiques de la jeune fille depuis longtemps. Sans qu'il ait besoin de lui poser la question, elle lui annonça :

\- Ils ont trouvé la licorne. Tu avais raison, c'était bien un elfe de maison qui te suivait. Celui des Nott.

\- Je l'aurais deviné plus tôt si ces créatures n'étaient pas aussi _insignifiantes_, bougonna Tom.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? Ils ont envoyé l'elfe te chercher et le professeur Nott va certainement t'accuser, comme pour l'agression d'Eileen Prince.

\- Et comme cette fois là, je n'aurai rien à faire, s'amusa-t-il. C'est la parole d'un elfe contre celle d'un sorcier. Ces misérables créatures n'ont pas voix au chapitre. Mais par précaution, tu vas garder ça pour moi.

Il sortit de sa poche un flacon rempli d'une substance argentée. De son côté, Ginnia sortit de son sac le journal. Ils s'échangèrent les objets et Tom la questionna en tirant machinalement sur le cordon noir qui refusait toujours de se dénouer :

\- Tu n'as trouvé aucun indice sur les raisons de ton arrivée ici ? Je pensais que si tu retournais dans les toilettes avec ce journal... il se passerait peut-être quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai rien senti du tout. Mais... je crois qu'Abraxas m'a vue avec le journal. Il était là quand je suis sortie des toilettes.

Tom lui lança rageusement le journal à la tête, la traitant de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Après avoir longtemps hésité, il lui avait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui donner le journal et elle le remerciait en se laissant surprendre bêtement. Le pire, c'était que Tom soupçonnait Abraxas d'avoir deviné que le journal renfermait ses secrets. "Je l'ai puni en l'éloignant de moi... mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'éloigne_ trop loin_".

Dolly vint rapporter à sa maîtresse qu'elle n'avait trouvé Jedusor dans aucun des lieux où il avait l'habitude de trainer. Il finit par réapparaître à l'heure du dîner. Mélissandre le croisa dans le hall. On lui avait suffisamment conseillé de ne pas provoquer le Serpentard, mais elle n'avait que quelques mots à lui adresser :

\- Toi, tu es **maudit**.

Avec un léger sourire, il la regarda entrer dans la Grande Salle d'un pas furibond. Maudit ? Parce qu'il avait tué une licorne ? Tom n'avait même pas bu son sang. Si le professeur Nott croyait lui faire peur avec ce genre de choses... "La pauvre, elle est loin du compte. Je ne crois qu'aux malédictions que je lance moi-même".

\- Tom, quand est-ce que tu m'apprendras à lancer des malédictions ? l'interrogea Ginnia le lendemain alors qu'ils marchaient seuls dans le parc.

\- Quand tu sauras te montrer plus discrète, répliqua-t-il froidement en s'arrêtant un peu à l'écart de la cabane où vivaient les gardes-chasse. Parle moins fort, cet elfe est certainement encore en train de nous suivre.

\- Si tu me le demandes, je m'en débarrasserais pour toi, marmonna-t-elle.

\- J'apprécie ton dévouement, mais... observe plutôt, lui conseilla Tom en s'asseyant tranquillement près d'un buisson. Je ne prendrai pas le risque que tu fasses une autre erreur stupide.

\- Mais personne ne se déplace plus discrètement que moi. Je peux surprendre n'importe qui, même un stupide elfe. Laisse-moi...

Tom l'interrompit en poussant un long sifflement. Ginnia cligna des yeux, hébétée. Elle était la seule capable de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. La jeune fille chercha aux alentours la créature qu'il avait appelé en Fourchelang. Elle aperçut le serpent glisser hors du potager des gardes-chasse et ramper discrètement jusqu'au buisson près duquel Tom était assis. Le serpent s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la main du garçon, restant caché sous les feuilles. Tom se mit alors à siffler discrètement pour converser avec l'animal sans que l'elfe des Nott puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait. De loin, n'importe qui aurait cru qu'il discutait à voix basse avec Ginnia.

\- _Où en est la situation ? _demanda-t-il au serpent.

_\- Ils sssavent qu'un sssorcier a tué la licorne. _

_\- On leur a parlé de moi ? _

_\- Non, maître_. _Ils l'ont deviné en examinant la blesssure. Une bête n'aurait pas laisssé des marques ausssi nettes, _siffla le serpent avec amusement_. _

_\- Je savais bien que j'aurais dû me montrer encore plus violent. _

_\- Sss sss sss ! _rit le serpent.

_\- Autre chose à me rapporter ? _l'interrogea sévèrement Tom qui ne supportait pas qu'un reptile rampant se moque de lui.

_\- Le directeur est venu voir les gardes-chassse hier sssoir_, répondit docilement l'animal. _Il avait l'air de penssser qu'une acromentule était resssponsssable. _

_\- Ce cher Dippet aime toujours autant jouer à faire l'autruche_, apprécia le garçon. _Je pense que Dumbledore n'a même pas pris la peine d'aller lui parler de moi. _

_\- Dois-je continuer à sssurveiller, maître ?_ s'enquit le serpent.

_\- Bien sûr. Et ne te retiens surtout pas de mordre Hagrid si tu en as l'occasion. _

_\- Vos désirs sssont des ordres, maître_, se réjouit la bête avant de s'éclipser.

\- Tu vois ? dit Tom à Ginnia dans un langage ordinaire. Le château tout entier est ma cour de récréation. Le fait qu'on me surveille n'y change rien. Je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser.

\- _Amusons-nous ensemble, Tom_, répondit-elle en Fourchelang.

Ginnia tendit la main au garçon pour l'aider à se relever. "Comme si j'avais besoin qu'une demi-portion me remette sur pieds" songea-t-il en levant tout de même le bras vers elle. Mais quelqu'un intervint avant qu'il ait saisi la main de Ginnia :

\- WARLOW !

Ils tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour voir Eileen Prince s'avancer à grands pas dans leur direction. Pour une raison que Ginnia ne s'expliquait pas, la blonde la regardait avec fureur. Eileen s'arrêta devant elle pour lui lancer d'un ton hautain :

\- L'infirmière te cherche, Warlow. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, elle a dit que c'était important.

\- Ah ? D'accord, accepta Ginnia en prenant la direction du château.

Eileen la regarda s'éloigner avec satisfaction. Puis elle se tourna vers Tom en lui tendant la main.

\- Bonjour, Tom. Comment vas-tu ? demanda Eileen mielleusement.

\- Très bien, répondit-il en se relevant seul. Je profite des derniers moments de calme avant les ASPICs.

\- Tu auras certainement les meilleures notes, comme toujours, le flatta la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire après Poudlard ?

\- Hum... réfléchit-il en la dévisageant. J'aimerais trouver un emploi dans le domaine de la défense contre les forces du Mal. Peut-être en me spécialisant dans la magie de l'esprit.

\- Je suis certaine que mon père accepterait de te former ! s'empressa de répondre Eileen. Je peux lui en parler si tu veux.

\- Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ? s'enquit-il avec le sourire.

\- Bien sûr ! lui assura-t-elle en rougissant. Tout ce que tu voudras.

\- C'est très gentil, apprécia-t-il en se tournant vers le terrain de Quidditch où on pouvait voir d'ici les joueurs s'entrainer.

\- Heu... est-ce que je peux me promener un peu avec toi ? demanda timidement Eileen en comprenant que Tom avait l'intention de rejoindre le stade.

Le garçon aurait préféré se débarrasser d'elle, mais il acquiesça gentiment et Eileen lui emboita le pas. La jeune fille devait croire que se promener impliquait forcément qu'ils devaient entretenir une conversation, car elle se mit brusquement à lui parler de mille et une choses sans intérêt. Dont le Quidditch :

\- C'est un jeu qui demande beaucoup d'adresse mais, personnellement, je préfère les Bavboules. Il n'y a aucun risque qu'une bille nous défonce la tête. Je trouve ça terrible chaque fois qu'un Cognard frappe un joueur. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Oui... bien sûr, répondit-il distraitement alors qu'ils montaient dans les gradins.

Lorsqu'il fut assis dans la tribune de Serpentard, Tom chercha à croiser le regard de Cygnus Black. Le batteur lui adressa un signe de tête rassurant dès qu'il aperçut Tom. "Très bien" songea le préfet-en-chef avant de tourner les yeux vers Abraxas. "Tu n'as peut-être pas vraiment envie de me défier, finalement. Reste tranquille, et je pourrais te faire la grâce de te reprendre à mes côtés".

\- Serpentard a raison de s'entrainer, dit Eileen à côté de lui. Ce dernier match contre Poufsouffle sera décisif pour le gain de la coupe. J'ai entendu dire que des gens de l'extérieur vont venir y assister, dont plusieurs entraîneurs d'équipes professionnelles qui espèrent repérer de jeunes prodiges. Ils viennent surtout pour Edouard. Slughorn tient absolument à en faire une célébrité. Mais... je pense qu'il fait une erreur en se focalisant sur Rosier. Tu devrais être celui dont tout le monde parle.

\- Il se pourrait qu'un jour ce soit le cas... qui sait ? s'amusa Tom.

oOo

Ginnia entra dans l'infirmerie à la recherche de Mrs Warlow. Elle trouva sa mère adoptive dans son bureau. L'infirmière était en train de lire son courrier.

\- Vous avez besoin de moi ? demanda la petite rousse.

\- Ma chérie, combien de fois dois-je te demander de me tutoyer ? s'apitoya Mrs Warlow. Rappelle-toi : nous sommes une famille.

\- Pardon. On m'a dit que tu me cherchais pour quelque chose d'important.

\- Pas du tout, s'étonna l'infirmière. Qui t'a dit ça ?

-... personne, soupira Ginnia en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir aussi vite que possible vers Tom, mais Mrs Warlow la retint avant qu'elle ne sorte du bureau :

\- Attends, je voudrais en profiter pour te montrer ça, dit-elle en sortant une photo du courrier qu'elle venait de recevoir. Ma soeur a donné naissance à une petite fille hier.

Ginnia s'approcha pour voir la photo du bébé. Un petit être tout rose et joufflu enveloppé dans un tas de langes. "C'est donc à ça qu'on ressemble quand on **nait** ?" songea Ginnia avec curiosité. "Tom a été un jour aussi minuscule ?"

\- Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de savoir que ta famille s'agrandit, ajouta Mrs Warlow en observant Ginnia d'un oeil bienveillant. Tu as une cousine maintenant. Si tu veux, nous pourrons aller la voir pendant les vacances.

\- Oui... oui, je veux bien, accepta Ginnia en regardant le bébé gazouiller.

\- Elle s'appelle Sibylle, précisa l'infirmière avec un sourire. Sibylle Trelawney.

oOo

Depuis qu'on l'avait nommé capitaine de l'équipe, Edouard était d'autant plus déterminé à remporter la coupe. Il se devait d'être à la hauteur de Walburga. Malgré les ASPICs qui lui pendaient au nez, Edouard mettait tout en oeuvre pour que son équipe soit prête à vaincre les Poufsouffle. Il était le soutient moral de ses équipiers et l'atout majeur de leur force d'attaque. Les entrainements s'intensifiaient, il avait droit chaque jour aux discours pleins de fierté de Slughorn, les filles hantaient chacun des ses pas... ses nerfs étaient soumis à rude épreuve, mais il ne laissait rien paraître. Pourtant, la pression qu'il subissait aurait rendu fou n'importe qui. Il acceptait toutes les remarques, les encouragements, les petites collations que ses admiratrices lui préparaient après chaque entrainement. Il avalait tout en souriant.

\- Je t'ai préparé une nouvelle tarte à la mélasse, lui dit un jour Nina Prescott en lui fourrant une assiette pleine dans les mains. L'autre fois tu as dit que tu l'avais trouvée bonne.

\- Moi j'ai préparé un cake au chocolat, intervint une autre Serpentard.

\- Et moi une tourte aux myrtilles ! s'exclama une troisième fille.

Elles se disputèrent toutes pour savoir quel gâteau Edouard mangerait en premier. Il essaya de les calmer en vain alors que, derrière lui, Druella se bouchait les oreilles pour échapper au vacarme. À bout de patience, ce fut Barbara qui intervint :

\- ASSEZ ! Vous allez finir par le rendre malade avec toutes ces cochonneries !

Les filles s'arrêtèrent brusquement de se disputer pour darder leurs regards féroces vers la petite brune.

\- Manger autant de sucreries, c'est très mauvais pour la santé, continua Barbara sans se démonter. Surtout pour un sportif ! Et puis, vous ne voyez pas que vous lui mettez la pression en le suivant partout ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Edouard ne s'est jamais plaint, lui fit remarquer Nina en s'approchant de la deuxième année d'une démarche suffisante.

\- Parce qu'il est trop gentil pour vous le faire remarquer.

\- Tu crois que tu peux parler pour lui ? fulmina Nina. Pour qui tu te prends ? Nous, on est là pour le soutenir.

-... Si vous l'aimez tellement, vous devriez prendre plus soin de lui.

\- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! s'emporta la septième année en poussant rudement Barbara.

Il y eut un bruit de fracas lorsqu'une pluie de pâtisseries et d'assiettes s'écrasa au sol. Edouard avait tout lâché pour rattraper Barbara avant qu'elle ne tombe par terre, comme il aurait attrapé un Souafle au vol en plein match.

\- Oh là... dit-il en redressant la petite brune. Ne vous battez pas pour moi, les filles. Si vous faites chavirer mon coeur, je ne pourrai plus jouer correctement.

Le Poursuiveur adressa un clin d'oeil à Nina qui passa de la colère à l'extase. Druella leva les yeux au ciel alors que la Serpentard fondait littéralement sur place, comme toutes ses amies. Barbara ne sourcilla même pas.

\- Désolé pour les gâteaux, s'excusa Ed en jetant un coup d'oeil aux pâtisseries en miettes. J'ai ruiné vos bonnes intentions.

\- Aucune importance, lui assura Nina d'un ton rêveur.

\- Bon... à demain, termina-t-il en leur adressant un signe de la main.

Elles lui firent également signe alors qu'il s'éloignait avec sa soeur et Barbara.

\- _Si vous faites chavirer mon coeur_ ? le cita Druella sur le chemin du dortoir. Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi niais.

\- Je sais... soupira Edouard. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais dire d'autre pour calmer le jeu ?

\- Tu aurais pu dire : _Barbara a raison, foutez-moi la paix_.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça les aurait calmées, douta-t-il sérieusement.

\- Mais c'est la vérité, non ? s'énerva sa soeur. Elles vont finir par te tuer ! Le Quidditch, c'est un sport dangereux. Si tu perds ta concentration...

\- Le capitaine ne perd **jamais** sa concentration, la coupa Ed. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

\- Barbara, aide-moi, soupira Druella en se tournant vers son amie.

\- À quoi bon ? Il ne veut rien entendre, répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. J'ai suffisamment parlé pour lui.

\- Vous deux, Ginnia... vous êtes tous pénibles ! cria la blonde de frustration.

Le match eut lieu à la mi-juin. Dans les gradins étaient assis les entraineurs des Frelons de Wimbourne, du club de Flaquemare, des Canons de Chudley... et bien sûr, l'entraineur des Pies de Montrose. Slughorn rêvait de voir Edouard intégrer ce club prestigieux. Les Pies avaient tant de victoires à leur actif.

\- Je sais que vous allez briller, mon cher Rosier.

\- C'est toi le meilleur, Edouaaaard ! On t'aime !

\- On compte sur toi, Ed. Ramène-nous la coupe !

\- Mets-leur une différence de 300 points à ces nazes !

\- Serpentard ne peut pas perdre !

Ed entendit ce genre de phrases en boucle jusqu'à son entrée dans les vestiaires. Il fut soulagé quand ses joueurs gardèrent le silence pour écouter ses dernières recommandations. Ils avaient répété leurs tactiques des dizaines de fois. Tous savaient très bien ce qu'ils devaient faire, mais Edouard préférait les encourager plutôt que de laisser un silence pesant s'installer. Cependant, il finit par arriver à court de mots. Ed laissa les joueurs se concentrer pendant les quelques minutes restantes. Il partit faire un tour au toilettes et en ressortit en chancelant légèrement. Il avait l'estomac complètement retourné et le coeur au bord des lèvres.

\- Je savais que ça finirait par te rendre malade, lui lança Barbara depuis l'escalier menant aux tribunes.

\- Ouais... tu avais raison, t'es contente ? marmonna Edouard.

\- Pas du tout, le détrompa-t-elle en le rejoignant à grands pas. J'aurais préféré que tu te soucies de ta santé au lieu de ce que pensent les autres. Tu te laisses trop influencer par ce qu'on attend de toi. Ça t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux vraiment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je sais que tu veux gagner ce match, mais tu risques de le perdre à cause de ces stupides gâteaux ! s'emporta la brune. Parce que tu ne sais pas dire "**non**", excepté à ceux que tu aimes vraiment !

-...

\- Tu sais faire la leçon à Druella. Je t'ai même déjà vu recadrer Abraxas. Mais tu es incapable de dire un mot à tous ces gens qui te mettent la pression, continua Barbara. Pourtant, ce n'est pas compliqué. Si tu n'es pas satisfait, il te suffit de le dire !

Edouard avait du mal à le croire. Une gamine de treize ans était en train de lui faire la leçon alors qu'il devait entrer sur le terrain dans une minute à peine.

\- Mais après tout, _qu'est-ce que j'en sais _? termina-t-elle férocement avant de repartir vers l'escalier.

-... j'ai pas envie d'intégrer les Pies de Montrose, lâcha Edouard avant qu'elle disparaisse.

Barbara s'arrêta brusquement. Elle était toute ouïe.

\- Ça ne m'intéresse pas de rejoindre une équipe de renommée mondiale, je veux juste gagner la coupe pour Serpentard, continua-t-il. Je veux juste jouer au Quidditch en faisant de mon mieux.

\- Pour faire plaisir aux autres ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Et pour mon propre plaisir, précisa Ed. J'aime gagner, surtout quand la partie est difficile.

\- Si tu aimes vraiment les challenges, tu risques de beaucoup t'amuser aujourd'hui, pouffa-t-elle de rire. Parce que tu pars avec un sérieux handicap.

\- Génial... répondit-il dégoûté qu'elle se moque de lui. "Mais je l'ai peut-être mérité".

\- Bonne chance ! lui souhaita-t-elle en montant rejoindre Druella.

La jeune Rosier était debout près des rambardes, penchée en avant pour voir son frère entrer sur le terrain.

\- Évite de tomber, l'avertit Barbara. Si tu fais chavirer le coeur de ton frère, il ne pourra plus jouer correctement.

\- Où étais-tu passée ? la questionna Druella.

\- Toilettes, répondit simplement la brune.

\- Tu crois que tout va bien se passer pour Ed ? Il avait l'air pâle ce matin.

\- J'ai bon espoir.

\- Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'il s'amuse pour son dernier match à Poudlard... soupira Druella.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, rit Barbara. Quand on joue à un jeu, c'est pour s'amuser, non ?

Il y eut soudainement une clameur et les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Edouard menait les Serpentard, et Joey Jenkins marchait en tête des Poufsouffle. Lorsque les deux capitaines se serrèrent la main, Ed remarqua que les regards féroces de Joey n'étaient pas adressés à lui, mais à Abraxas. Le capitaine et Batteur de Poufsouffle semblait bien remonté contre Malefoy. "J'y suis pour rien si tes pieds ont cramé" songea Brax en détournant la tête. "Tout est la faute de cette sale gamine". Mais il ferait mieux de se montrer prudent pendant le match pour bien renvoyer tous les Cognards que Joey pourrait lui lancer.

\- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda le professeur Wood en se plaçant au centre du terrain pour lancer le Souafle. Bonne chance à tous !

Le match débuta quand Edouard s'empara le premier de la balle. Il fila directement vers les buts de Poufsouffle pour décocher un tir-canon qui ouvrit immédiatement le score en faveur de Serpentard. Ed serra le poing alors qu'un rugissement de plaisir se faisait entendre dans les tribunes de sa maison. Mulciber marqua le second but et Edouard enchaina les passes avec Travers pour monter le score jusqu'à 50 à 0.

\- Tu vois ? s'amusa Barbara en applaudissant avec joie. Tout se passe bien.

\- Oui ! On va gagner ! s'enflamma Druella en sautant sur place. Allez Edouard !

Son frère était en train de slalomer entre les joueurs adverse, le Souafle sous le bras. Chaque changement de direction mettait son endurance à rude épreuve et à force d'être balloté en tous sens, son estomac recommençait à faire des siennes. Il passa rapidement la balle à Mulciber en sentant la bile lui monter à la bouche. Mais le Souafle fut intercepté par un poursuiveur de Poufsouffle qui ouvrit enfin le score pour son équipe. Des scénarios similaires se reproduisirent durant les minutes suivantes. Les tirs et les passes d'Edouard perdaient de plus en plus de force et de précision. Les deux équipes se retrouvèrent rapidement à égalité : 70 à 70.

\- Ed ! Remue-toi ! lui lança Abraxas en repoussant un Cognard envoyé par Joey.

Lorsqu'il se trouva incapable de réceptionner une passe de Travers, Edouard comprit qu'il était temps de demander un temps mort. Mr Wood siffla pour suspendre le match pendant deux minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Alphard en quittant ses buts. Je suis le seul à défendre !

\- On fait ce qu'on peut, répliqua Mulciber.

\- Ed, ça ne va pas ? demanda Abraxas en dévisageant son capitaine à moitié écroulé contre son balais.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Rosier en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air.

Il eut soudainement un haut le corps mais se retint de justesse avant de souiller la pelouse. Une main plaquée sur la bouche, il adressa un regard d'excuse à ses coéquipiers.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te faire remplacer... suggéra Orion avec gêne.

\- Par qui ? lui répondit sèchement Travers. On n'a pas de remplaçant et il reste moins d'une minute avant la reprise du match.

\- Ne vous en faites pas... intervint faiblement Edouard. Je vais tenir le coup. On va gagner.

\- Il nous faut juste une différence de 30 points, relativisa Mulciber. Même si on se laisse dépasser au score, du moment qu'Orion attrape le Vif d'or avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

L'arbitre annonça la reprise et les deux équipe se remirent en place. Les Poufsouffle avaient vraiment l'air sûrs d'eux. Ils avaient toutes les chances de leur côté, le maillon fort de Serpentard était en train de vaciller. Cette fois, Edouard fut incapable de prendre la balle en premier et le Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle s'élança vers les buts gardés par Alphard. Rosier jura en prenant de la vitesse pour le rattraper, mais il ne put rien faire pour gêner son tir et Poufsouffle éleva son score à 100 points contre 70 pour Serpentard.

Edouard fit tout ce qu'il put pour défendre, laissant l'attaque à Travers et Mulciber. Mais aucun de ses efforts ne semblaient payer. Ils en vinrent rapidement à 150 – 70. On dansait dans les tribunes de Poufsouffle. Les Serpentard avaient désormais les yeux braqués sur Orion, espérant qu'il leur apporterait la délivrance en saisissant le Vif d'or aussi vite que possible.

\- Edouard ! s'exclama Alphard en arrêtant un tir de justesse. Ne reste pas devant moi, tu me gênes.

"Il a beau dos le champion Rosier" songea piteusement Ed en prenant de l'altitude pour dégager la visibilité de son gardien. Il n'osait même pas se tourner vers la tribune des professeurs. Il pouvait deviner quel genre de tête faisait Slughorn en ce moment. Sans parler de tous ces entraineurs qui étaient venus pour le voir. Edouard n'avait jamais vécu un match aussi difficile. Il n'arrivait même pas à s'amuser.

\- ED ! ATTENTION ! hurla Druella depuis les gradins.

Il n'avait même pas entendu le sifflement du Cognard qui filait vers lui. Il se serait fait écraser la tête si Cygnus n'était pas surgi de nulle part pour renvoyer la balle ensorcelée sur le Poursuiveur de Poufsouffle en possession du Souafle. Travers se saisit de la balle rouge et débloqua enfin le score de Serpentard. 150 – 80. Il leur restait encore un long chemin à faire, mais...

\- Je ne veux pas d'une demi-victoire, capitaine ! cria Cygnus par dessus les acclamations de ses camarades. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es pas le seul à jouer !

\- Il a raison ! s'exclama Druella en plaçant ses mains en porte-voix. Réveille-toi, Ed ! Ta petite soeur te regarde !

\- C'est vrai, soupira Edouard en se redressant sur son balais. Je serais vraiment un mauvais grand frère si je ne la rendais pas fière de moi. Alors on va le faire !

"Moi non plus, je ne veux pas d'une demi-victoire" pensa-t-il en fonçant en attaque. "C'est pas comme ça que je m'amuse !" Mulciber lui envoya la balle et Edouard puisa au fond de lui-même pour décocher l'un de ses tirs-canon favoris.

\- 90 pour Serpentard ! annonça Mr Wood de sa voix amplifiée. Poufsouffle mène toujours avec 150 points.

\- Plus pour longtemps ! s'exclama Travers en marquant sur une passe décisive de son capitaine.

\- On va gagner ! se réjouit Druella en prenant son amie Croupton dans ses bras.

\- Ça, c'est vite dit, intervint une voix masculine derrière elles. Il faut encore qu'Orion soit capable d'attraper le Vif d'or. Cette équipe n'est pas aussi solide qu'elle l'était à l'époque de Walburga.

\- Tiens, tiens, Barty ? grommela Druella en lançant un regard noir au jumeau de Barbara. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas entendu ouvrir ta grande gueule enfarinée.

\- Tu devrais surveiller ton langage, Rosier, répliqua Barty en rougissant de colère. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ma soeur peut trainer avec des gens de ton espèce, ou de celle de Warlow. D'ailleurs, Ginnia n'est pas avec vous ? Vous avez fini par la laisser tomber, ou bien c'est le contraire ? Je pensais que vous étiez de **grandes amies**.

Druella lui sauta dessus et un combat s'engagea dans les gradins, aussi acharné que sur le terrain. Les Serpentard se battaient pour décrocher chaque point qui leur permettrait de remonter Poufsouffle au score. Quand ce fut fait, Edouard sentit l'excitation remplacer sa nausée. Chaque but marqué par son équipe était un véritable bonheur. Comme lui, ses camarades se surpassaient. Ils allaient gagner ce match tous ensemble. Ils n'inscriraient peut-être pas une différence de 300 points, mais personne ne pourrait dire qu'ils avaient volé leur victoire.

\- ORION ! hurla Edouard en voyant soudainement son Attrapeur passer sous son nez.

C'était un cri d'encouragement. Orion était en train de suivre le Vif d'Or. Joey Jenkins envoya un Cognard sur le jeune Black, mais Abraxas s'interposa. Il renvoya le Cognard à l'envoyeur et Joey faillit tomber de son balais. "C'est le jeu, j'y peux rien" songea Brax en évitant le regard meurtrier du Poufsouffle.

Les deux attrapeurs étaient au coude à coude. Jusqu'au bout, Edouard ne lâcha rien et inscrivit deux nouveaux buts d'affilée avant que Mr Wood siffle la fin du match. Ed se retourna. Orion brandissait la petite balle dorée dans son poing.

\- Je l'ai eu ! s'exclama-t-il les larmes aux yeux.

La foule explosa dans un mélange de joie et de dépit tandis que les joueurs de Serpentard se précipitaient sur Orion. Edouard fut le premier à le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je l'ai eu, capitaine, répéta le quatrième année avec des trémolos dans la voix.

\- Walburga serait fière de toi ! lui assura Edouard.

\- On a gagné ! cria Abraxas en les percutant pour les attraper tous les deux.

\- Brax... doucement... se plaignit Rosier en se sentant gagner par un nouveau haut le coeur après cette secousse.

\- Pardon. On ferait mieux de descendre, Orion. Avant qu'il nous vomisse dessus. On aura l'air malins sur la photo.

\- La ferme, gromela Edouard en se laissant doucement dériver jusqu'à la pelouse.

La maison Serpentard vint envahir le terrain. Edouard s'éclipsa avant que quelqu'un ait l'idée de le faire sauter en l'air en signe de triomphe. Il laissait la gloire à ses coéquipiers. Ed retrouva Barbara et Druella un peu à l'écart, s'étonnant de voir l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait sa soeur.

\- Tu t'es battue ? devina-t-il en levant les sourcils.

\- Ouaip ! acquiesça-t-elle fièrement. Et moi aussi, j'ai gagné !

\- T'es vraiment un cas, lui fit remarquer Edouard en explosant de rire.

\- Toi aussi ! répliqua-t-elle avec le sourire. Si Cygnus n'avait pas été là...

\- On parle de moi ? intervint le batteur en se tournant vers eux. Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, Druella ? Tu as reçu un Cognard en pleine face ?

\- Non, je vais bien, pouffa-t-elle. Mais tu as empêché que ça arrive à Ed, alors merci ! Tu es un héro, Cygnus ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

\- Tu crois ? répondit-il en bombant le torse.

\- C'est moi qui ai galéré, et c'est lui qu'elle serre dans ses bras, soupira Edouard.

\- Mais tu t'es bien amusé ? s'enquit Barbara.

-... à fond ! approuva-t-il en échangeant un sourire avec elle.

\- Bon, allez, intervint Thadeus en sortant de nulle part pour attraper Ed par le bras. On t'emmène à l'infirmerie maintenant.

\- Tu t'es inquiété pour moi ? s'amusa son ami. Je parie que Tom m'a trouvé **pitoyable**.

\- Il a prononcé ce mot, en effet, confirma Thadeus en soutenant Edouard sur le chemin du château.

\- Je crois que les Pies de Montrose ne voudront pas de moi, devina Ed sans le moindre regret.

\- Il y aura peut-être une petite place pour toi dans le placard à balais des Canons de Chudley, plaisanta Abraxas en les rattrapant.

Barbara les regarda s'éloigner tous les trois dans la bonne humeur, sans que l'ombre de Tom ne plane au-dessus d'eux. "Malheureusement, il n'est jamais très loin" songea-t-elle sombrement en apercevant Tom s'approcher de Cygnus pour lui glisser un mot à l'oreille. Le jeune Black s'excusa auprès de Druella avant de quitter le stade à son tour. Qu'est-ce que Tom avait encore prévu pour faire souffrir son petit monde ?

oOo

Les examens débutèrent la semaine suivante. C'étaient leurs derniers jours à Poudlard et les septième année ne pouvaient même pas en profiter. Les épreuves s'enchainaient, et le peu de temps libre qu'on leur accordait, ils le consacraient à des révisions de dernière minute. Vivement le week-end !

Les ASPICs se terminèrent le vendredi sur l'épreuve pratique de défense contre les forces du Mal. Abraxas fut fier de réussir tous ses sortilèges. Pour une fois, cette matière serait peut-être celle où il obtiendrait ses meilleures notes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir se détendre dans le parc, Abraxas vit Mélissandre quitter de la Grande Salle avec une liasse de parchemins sous le bras. Il pourrait peut-être lui arracher quelques informations sur ses résultats. Le Serpentard la suivit jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il allait l'interpeler avant qu'elle n'entre dans son bureau, mais le professeur Nott lâcha brusquement ses parchemins pour pointer sa baguette dans sa direction. Abraxas leva les main en l'air.

\- On ne peut vraiment pas vous surprendre, dit-il nerveusement. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont bonnes. Vous voulez bien baisser votre baguette ?

Mélissandre s'avança vers lui sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Abraxas fut surpris de la voir le dépasser pour aller soulever une tapisserie cachant un passage secret qui menait au premier étage. L'escalier était vide.

\- Hum... marmonna-t-elle en revenant vers Abraxas. Je savais que tu me suivais, mais j'ai cru sentir une autre présence. Certainement mon imagination.

\- Si vous saviez que je vous suivais, vous auriez pu vous arrêter pour me demander ce que je voulais, dit le jeune homme en baissant les bras.

\- Je trouvais ça drôle que ce soit toi qui me coures derrière pour une fois, répondit-elle en rassemblant ses parchemins par la magie.

\- J'ai pensé la même chose, lui avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir si j'avais réussi mon examen.

\- En quel honneur te donnerais-je cette information confidentielle ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

\- Je ne sais pas... peut-être parce que vous m'aimez bien, tenta Abraxas.

\- Tu ne manques pas de culot, Malefoy. Tu ne crois pas que tu t'avances un peu trop ?

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne recule jamais pour avoir ce que je veux, répondit-il en s'approchant pour se planter devant elle.

La conversation prenait un tournant inattendu. Quand il avait décidé de la suivre, Abraxas n'avait pas prévu d'entrer sur ce terrain là. Mais il était maintenant curieux de savoir où ça les mènerait. En s'approchant si près, il était prêt à risquer le coup de pied dans le tibia.

\- Peut-être... lui accorda lentement Mélissandre. Mais tu te fixes toujours des objectifs trop élevés. Et comme un idiot, tu ne doutes pas un instant de pouvoir les atteindre.

\- Ça te plait ?

Abraxas ressentit une pointe d'excitation. Il avait osé la tutoyer. Mélissandre ne dit rien pour le reprendre. Elle se contenta de le dévisager. Abraxas interpréta son silence de façon encourageante. Son taux d'adrénaline monta en flèche. Elle était là devant lui, si belle, et elle le regardait avec attention. N'ayant rien à perdre, il tenta sa chance. Abraxas se pencha sur les lèvres de Mélissandre. Elle ne bougea pas. Jusqu'au dernier moment...

\- AÏE ! se plaignit-il en se prenant un coup de pied fatidique dans le tibia. "Merde, j'y étais presque !"

\- Tout doux, mon beau, s'amusa Mélissandre. Les relations professeur-élève sont interdites.

\- Toujours aussi violente... marmonna-t-il en se massant la jambe.

\- Ça te plait ? répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Abraxas croisa son regard et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il se rappelait ce qu'elle lui avait dit une fois : _En résumé, tu es un idiot adepte de l'amour vache. "_En plein dans le mille" reconnut-il en reprenant contenance.

\- Dans deux jours, tu ne sera plus mon professeur, lui fit remarquer Abraxas. Je me demande si me donneras encore un coup de pied.

\- Tu le sauras dans deux jours, répondit-elle en haussant mystérieusement les épaules.

\- En attendant, est-ce que je peux savoir mes résultats ?

\- Tu es vraiment... soupira-t-elle. Bon, d'accord. Tu t'en es très bien sorti, félicitations.

\- _Très bien_, mais à quel point ? insista-t-il malicieusement. Suffisamment pour entrer dans la confédération internationale des sorciers ? Comme toi ?

\- Tu veux entrer dans la Confédération ? s'étonna Mélissandre.

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'irais botter le cul de Grindelwald à ta place, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses quoi que ce soit à ma place, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

-... tu as toujours été aussi susceptible, ou c'est seulement à cause de ton bras ? demanda-t-il vexé par le ton qu'elle avait employé.

Voilà qu'ils se prenaient à la gorge. Abraxas aimait bien qu'elle ait sa fierté, mais à trop le montrer ça en devenait agaçant. C'était une véritable donneuse de leçons, il n'allait donc pas se priver d'en faire de même.

\- Je crois que tu as développé un complexe d'infériorité, continua Abraxas. Tu penses que les gens ne te croient plus bonne à rien. C'est pour ça que tu ne supportes pas que Thadeus et moi essayions de te protéger.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin...

\- TOM EST DANGEREUX ! la coupa-t-il. Il ne lui reste que deux jours à passer ici, mais ce seront peut-être deux jours de trop.

\- Écoute-moi bien, fulmina-t-elle. Je me fiche de savoir s'il me considère comme une ennemie. Ce n'est qu'un **insecte** qui finira **écrasé sous ma botte**, articula-t-elle férocement. Quant à toi, tu finiras écrasé sous la sienne tant que tu continueras à fuir la réalité.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Oh, tu le sais très bien, lui assura Mélissandre.

-...

\- _Je ne trahirai pas Tom_... cita-t-elle. Tu répètes cette phrase comme si c'était un charme protecteur. La vérité, c'est que **tu espères** que tu n'y seras jamais poussé. Tu as peur. Parce que tu sais que ça pourrait arriver.

\- Je ne trahirai pas Tom, parce qu'il représente mon rêve, répondit Abraxas. J'ai toujours voulu être le meilleur, et tout avoir. Comme lui. Avec Tom, je sais que j'y arriverai. Il m'emmènera plus loin que quiconque ne pourrait le faire. Avec lui, il n'y a aucune limite. C'est ça, mon rêve.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Maintenant, je comprends. Tu as tout simplement peur de perdre ton rêve, réalisa Mélissandre. Et tu vas le perdre, Abraxas. Parce qu'il ne te laissera jamais aller aussi loin que lui. Ou plutôt, tu réaliseras que tu n'en a pas du tout envie.

\- Tu crois tout savoir sur moi, mais tu te trompes.

\- Je sais que j'ai perdu **mon** rêve, insista-t-elle. Un rêve qui ne s'appelait pas Jedusor, mais **Grindelwald**.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- À l'époque j'étais comme toi, lui avoua-t-elle. J'idolâtrais un sorcier puissant, je rêvais d'accomplir les mêmes exploits que lui. Je me disais que je l'aiderais à briser le secret magique pour que les sorciers puissent enfin sortir au grand jour. Pourquoi devrions-nous rester cachés ? Nous sommes les plus forts, les Moldus devraient nous respecter et nous obéir. Mais il ne s'est pas contenté d'asservir les Moldus. Il a voulu complètement effacer l'ordre établi des sorciers pour instaurer le sien. Tout effacer pour tout recommencer. _Pour le plus grand bien_... il a tué mes parents qui n'aspiraient qu'à la paix entre sorciers. Grindelwald a franchi une ligne que je ne pouvais pas accepter. Je l'admirais pour ses idées extrêmes, mais il est allé trop loin. Depuis, je ne pense qu'à répondre à l'appel du sang. Il doit payer.

-...

\- Et pour toi ? Où se trouve la ligne, Abraxas ? l'interrogea Mélissandre. La limite que tu n'accepteras pas de le voir franchir ? Sache qu'il y en a forcément une. Et Tom finira pas la franchir, crois-moi !

\- Il n'y a pas de limite ! s'obstina-t-il.

\- Tu changeras d'avis quand il commencera à décimer tes proches par simple caprice, lui promit-elle gravement. J'espère seulement que je l'aurai arrêté avant.

Elle s'enferma dans son bureau et Abraxas donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte avec frustration. Il n'était pas idiot. Il s'était déjà posé la question. Que ferait-il si Tom s'attaquait aux personnes qui lui tenaient à coeur ?

_Seuls, on n'est pas de taille contre Tom_, lui avait un jour répondu Edouard.

Dans la chambre des septième année, Tom se relaxait après les examens, tandis que Ginnia lisait à ses pieds le livre _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_. Il la laissait assimiler la théorie avant de l'exercer à la pratique. Bien sûr, Tom lui interdisait certains chapitres. Ginnia disposait d'un potentiel similaire au sien, mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait la laisser devenir aussi forte que lui. La jeune fille ne s'en souciait guère, du moment que Tom passait du temps avec elle. C'était sa seule ambition.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Ginnia cacha aussitôt le livre sous le lit de Tom. Puis le préfet-en-chef invita leur visiteur à entrer. C'était Cygnus. Tom lui fit signe d'approcher, et le quatrième année se mit à lui parler à voix basse. Ginnia tendit l'oreille, mais elle ne comprit pas grand chose. Elle vit cependant un sourire mauvais apparaitre sur les lèvres de Tom.

\- Vraiment ? dit-il doucereusement. Un insecte qui finira écrasé sous sa botte ? Ce pauvre Abraxas s'est épris d'une personne bien grossière.

\- Elle a failli me repérer au départ, mais j'ai pu entendre leur dispute sans qu'ils ne se doutent de rien, lui assura Cygnus.

\- Hum... elle ne se laisse pas surprendre facilement. Ginnia ?

\- Oui, Tom ? répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Tu es prête à t'amuser ?

oOo

\- Alors ? Quelles nouvelles ? s'enquit Mélissandre.

Elle faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur de métamorphose revenait à peine de Ste Mangouste. Il avait pu parler avec Eugenia. La jeune fille avait enfin retrouvé tous ses sens.

\- Miss Shacklebolt est encore très perturbée, annonça Dumbledore. Mais elle a pu me raconter ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- Nous savons très bien ce qui s'est passé ! s'impatienta Mélissandre. Quand va-t-elle témoigner devant Dippet ? Je vous signale que Jedusor quitte Poudlard demain matin !

\- Elle ne témoignera pas devant le directeur. Ni devant qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Comment ? s'indigna-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement de tourner en rond. Pourquoi ?!

\- À quelques heures seulement du départ de Tom, il n'y a plus rien qu'Armando puisse faire. Le directeur n'a jamais voulu ouvrir les yeux sur les agissements de Tom, et il est trop tard à présent.

\- Mais on peut toujours mettre en place un procès ! Sans parler du fait que c'est un meurtrier, il a **usé de magie noire sur une élève** qui est maintenant capable de témoigner. Ne me dites pas qu'elle compte le laisser s'en sortir !

\- Si vous connaissiez Miss Shacklebolt, vous ne vous poseriez même pas la question, la rassura-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit, la détrompa Dumbledore. C'est elle qui a décidé d'attendre. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut rien prouver. Ça a toujours été le plus agaçant au sujet de Tom. Il ne laisse pas de traces derrière lui. La parole seule de Miss Shacklebolt ne suffira pas à le faire condamner.

\- Mais on peut toujours le discréditer.

\- Si elle l'accuse ouvertement maintenant, elle s'expose aux représailles. C'est une jeune fille très intelligente, elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas se défendre contre lui. Pour l'instant. Il vaut mieux que Tom l'oublie, pour qu'elle puisse frapper quand il s'y attendra le moins.

\- Mais que se passera-t-il d'ici là ? Combien de personnes vont souffrir ? Durant toutes ces années, avez-vous **vraiment** essayé de l'arrêter ? l'interrogea-t-elle sèchement. Ou faisiez-vous seulement semblant pour vous donner bonne conscience ? Comme vous avez fait **semblant** d'occuper un siège à la Confédération tout en restant tranquillement dans ce château alors que les autres allaient au combat.

-...

\- Vous savez de quoi je parle, fulmina Mélissandre. Ma quête de vengeance m'a amenée à rencontrer Bathilda Tourdesac. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour affronter Grindelwald, alors pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé gagner en puissance ? **Pourquoi** avons-nous attendu pendant **des mois** le réveil de cette fille ?! Vous disiez qu'elle devait témoigner ! Mais il a suffi qu'elle refuse pour que vous abandonniez ? Si elle a peur, je l'aurais défendue moi-même ! Vous auriez dû essayer de la convaincre. Mais comme avec Grindelwald... vous avez préféré ne **rien faire** !

Elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Dumbledore soupira avec lassitude. Il s'était précipité à Ste Mangouste en espérant qu'Eugenia témoignerait. La frustration de voir Tom s'en sortir malgré ses méfaits avait rendu Dumbledore hâtif. Eugenia s'était montrée plus sage que lui en décidant d'attendre. "Plus sage, vraiment ?" s'interrogea-t-il. "Je ne sais plus... Si seulement Fumseck était là. Son chant apaiserait mon âme".

Mélissandre parcourut le premier étage à grands pas dans l'intention de se rendre elle-même à Ste Mangouste. Quoi que Dumbledore puisse en dire, elle avait attendu trop longtemps pour baisser les bras. "Je ne le laisserai pas quitter impunément le château" se jura-t-elle. "Non, il n'est pas trop tard !" Mélissandre s'arrêta brusquement avant d'avoir atteint le grand escalier. Elle fit volte-face. Les yeux fixés sur la tapisserie cachant le passage secret qui montait au deuxième étage, elle s'avança lentement pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait pressenti. Quelqu'un se trouvait là, caché. Elle en était sûre cette fois. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle entendait sa respiration. Mélissandre écarta la tapisserie d'un coup sec. Elle trouva deux personnes dans le passage, étroitement enlacées. Cygnus Black et Druella Rosier.

\- Professeur ! s'exclama avec surprise la petite blonde en se séparant des lèvres de Cygnus.

\- Vous aviez vraiment besoin de vous cacher comme des voleurs ? s'exaspéra Mélissandre. Allez faire ça ailleurs !

Cygnus entraina rapidement Druella vers le deuxième étage. Lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, Mélissandre remit la tapisserie en place. Puis elle reprit son chemin, agacée qu'on lui ait fait perdre son temps. Ou bien ses sens étaient-ils trop aiguisés ? Pourtant, elle ne remarqua pas la petite tête rousse qui venait d'apparaître silencieusement dans son dos.

oOo

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda Abraxas à Thadeus et Edouard.

Ses amis étaient venus le chercher pour l'emmener devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur, soit disant sur ordre de Tom. Mais cela faisait un bon quart d'heure qu'ils attendaient et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du préfet-en-chef.

\- Il nous a juste demandé d'attendre ici avec toi, répondit Thadeus.

\- Tom a peut-être décidé de se réconcilier avec toi avant qu'on ne quitte Poudlard, suggéra Ed. Quand on prendra le train demain matin, ce sera la dernière fois qu'on pourra être ensemble. Comme on l'a toujours été.

\- Et après ? s'enquit nerveusement Abraxas. Admettons qu'il me rende ma place à ses côtés. Je ne sais même pas quelle voie professionnelle il compte emprunter. Il ne nous en a jamais vraiment parlé.

\- Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il compte devenir le plus grand sorcier du monde, dit Thadeus. Je ne crois pas qu'il existe une formation officielle pour ça.

\- Il va sûrement beaucoup voyager, acquiesça Edouard. Et toi, Brax... tu comptes le suivre ?

\- S'il m'y autorise... je le suivrai n'importe où, confirma Abraxas.

La gargouille s'anima soudainement pour laisser apparaître Tom. Il arborait un air tellement furieux qu'Abraxas se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment fait venir pour se réconcilier.

\- Tom ? demanda lentement Edouard. Ça va ?

\- Tout va très bien, répliqua sèchement le préfet-en-chef.

"On ne dirait pas" songèrent les garçons. Ils n'osèrent pas lui demander ce qui l'avait amené dans le bureau du directeur, mais Abraxas était impatient de savoir ce que Tom avait à lui dire.

\- Heu... hésita-t-il. Tu voulais me voir, Tom ?

\- En effet, se calma légèrement le brun en posant les yeux sur Abraxas. Je suis satisfait de constater que tu m'as attendu. J'ai peut-être été injuste avec toi.

Le jeune Malefoy leva les sourcils. Tom avait-il vraiment prononcé le mot "injuste" ? Était-il en train d'avouer qu'il s'était _trompé_ en le chassant du gang ? Encore mieux, Tom continua :

\- J'étais en colère. Mais vous devez savoir comme moi que... depuis le début, nous partageons tous les quatre un lien irrémédiable. Poudlard n'était qu'une étape. Le plus intéressant est à venir. Oublions le passé et redevenons bons amis, Abraxas. Tu es d'accord ?

Bons amis. Abraxas acquiesça sans hésiter. Il avait toujours su que personne ne pourrait rendre sa vie plus intéressante que Tom. Le préfet-en-chef sourit tout en dévisageant ses trois camarades. "Oh oui... le plus intéressant est à venir. Vous verrez" songea-t-il en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Le banquet de fin d'année allait bientôt commencer. Ils avaient atteint l'escalier de marbre lorsqu'ils croisèrent Hagrid qui surgit d'un couloir du premier étage. Le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Le demi-géant boitait étrangement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hagrid ? s'amusa Abraxas. Ta chère acromentule était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est un serpent qui m'a mordu, gromela l'apprenti garde-chasse en leur lançant un regard noir.

\- Mince alors, dit Tom d'un ton faussement désolé alors que les regards de ses camarades convergeaient sans surprise vers lui. Une chance que son poison n'ait pas été mortel.

\- Sûrement, répondit lentement Hagrid en les regardant reprendre leur chemin vers la Grande Salle. Mais... tu ne vas pas à l'infirmerie ?

Les Serpentard se retournèrent avec surprise pour déterminer à qui il parlait. Les yeux du demi-géant étaient braqués sur Thadeus.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? l'interrogea Nott.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? réalisa Hagrid. Dumbledore vient d'y emmener le professeur Nott. Ça a l'air grave...

Thadeus sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux glissèrent instinctivement vers Tom. Il était difficile de déterminer si l'étonnement qui se lisait sur le visage du préfet-en-chef était feint ou sincère. Tom était tellement doué pour jouer la comédie. Mais peut-être que Thadeus se faisait des idées. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'une coïncidence. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était qu'il aille auprès de sa soeur. Thadeus se précipita vers l'infirmerie, étroitement suivi par les trois autres Serpentard. Ils trouvèrent Mélissandre allongée dans un lit, les yeux fermés. Thadeus fut infiniment soulagé de voir qu'elle respirait et qu'elle ne semblait pas présenter de blessures. Elle avait seulement l'air endormie. Qu'est-ce qu'Hagrid avait voulu dire par **grave** ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-il l'infirmière.

\- Mr Nott, répondit anxieusement Mrs Warlow en quittant le chevet de Mélissandre. Le professeur Dumbledore vient de partir pour vous trouver...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! répéta férocement Thadeus.

\- Votre soeur a été victime du même maléfice qu'Eugenia Shacklebolt, lui annonça précipitamment l'infirmière. Elle a perdu tous ses sens. Quoi qu'on fasse... elle ne réagit pas.

Le sang de Thadeus se glaça. Le même maléfice qu'Eugenia ? Celui qui avait rendu la Serdaigle aussi inerte que si elle avait subi le baiser du Détraqueur ? Comment douter du coupable à présent ? Mais Thadeus fut incapable de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers Tom. Il n'arrivait pas à arracher son regard de Mélissandre. La seule famille qu'il lui restait. Il aurait tant voulu empêcher ça.

\- On n'a pas su l'empêcher... souffla-t-il presque inaudiblement.

Mais Abraxas l'entendit et il serra les dents. Lui aussi, il observait Mélissandre. La tornade Nott n'avait jamais été aussi affreusement calme. Et même s'il savait qu'elle avait une chance de rémission, la voir ainsi lui fendait le coeur. Il l'aimait sincèrement. Cette femme, il la voulait. Mais il voulait aussi s'élever aux côtés de Tom. Quand l'infirmière s'éclipsa pour planifier le transfert de Mélissandre à Ste Mangouste, Abraxas demanda :

\- Pourquoi ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et se tourna donc vers Tom pour se montrer plus clair :

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait pour que tu décides d'agir ? le questionna Abraxas.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parl... commença Tom.

\- À quoi bon nier ? le coupa-t-il. On sait tous que c'est toi qui l'a mise dans cet état.

\- Voyons, comment aurais-je pu ? s'indigna le préfet-en-chef. J'étais dans le bureau de Dippet. Tu le sais, tu m'as attendu devant la gargouille.

-... en effet, concéda lentement Abraxas. J'ai attendu... comme tu l'as demandé.

Ils avaient tous les trois attendu devant cette gargouille. Ils avaient tous les trois obéit à Tom. Et pendant ce temps là...

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui revenait. Ginnia cherchait encore et toujours la présence de Tom. Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, Abraxas comprit. Il l'avait déjà vue user de magie noire sur ce Poufsouffle. C'était elle qui avait agit pour Tom. Elle avait réussi à surprendre miraculeusement Mélissandre et à l'attaquer pendant que... "Pendant que moi, je faisais bêtement le pied de grue devant cette gargouille" songea-t-il en posant cette fois un regard électrique sur Tom.

\- Tu t'es moqué de moi, l'accusa Abraxas. Tu t'es moqué de nous tous, n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous as demandé d'attendre là pour nous éloigner de Mélissandre. Pour que ni Thadeus, ni moi ne puissions empêcher qu'**elle** lui lance ce maléfice ! termina-t-il en pointant Ginnia du doigt.

\- C'est ridicule, se moqua Tom. Ginnia ? Lancer un tel sortilège ?

Abraxas sentit la rage monter en lui. Tom continuait à le prendre pour un idiot. Comme il l'avait toujours fait, en vérité. Tout ce temps, Abraxas avait supporté de voir Tom piétiner sa fierté. Il avait fermé les yeux tant de fois, et mis son honneur de côté. Pour son rêve. Abraxas s'était toujours senti frustré, mais il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de lui **casser la figure**. C'était donc ça ? La limite dont Mélissandre parlait ? Abraxas le ressentait au plus profond de lui. L'inacceptable.

\- Est-ce que tu connais la devise des Malefoy ? demanda soudainement Abraxas.

-...?

\- Non ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, rit sombrement le blond. Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ta propre personne. Alors laisse-moi t'éclairer, pour une fois. La devise de ma famille, c'est : _Je veux tout, je ne perds rien_. Autant dire qu'il n'y a pas plus avide qu'un Malefoy.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? l'interrogea froidement Tom qui n'appréciait pas le ton de son camarade.

\- Je voulais te suivre. Vraiment, lui assura Abraxas. Je voulais aussi protéger Mélissandre. Je voulais vous avoir avec moi tous les deux, peu importe les difficultés. Je voulais qu'elle m'aime et que tu m'accordes ton estime. Je voulais tellement de choses. Je me suis convaincu que je pourrais tout avoir. Mais tu me forces à tout perdre. Elle se retrouve dans ce lit d'infirmerie, incapable de sentir ma présence, et toi tu me craches à la figure.

-...

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu te réconcilier avec moi, continua Abraxas avec colère. Redevenir bons amis ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que le mot **ami** signifie ! Quand je pense à quel point j'étais heureux de partager un_ lien irrémédiable_ avec toi. J'aurais dû voir que tu étais incapable de tisser le moindre lien. Ils l'ont toujours su, ajouta-t-il en désignant Edouard et Thadeus. J'étais le seul con qui continuait à y croire. C'est fini.

\- Tu disais que tu ne me trahirais jamais, lui rappela sèchement Tom.

\- Je t'aurais suivi au bout du monde, acquiesça le blond. Si seulement tu m'avais accordé un **soupçon** de considération. Mais tu aimes trop écraser les gens, même tes proches. Tu t'es foutu de moi pour la dernière fois. Et tu vas le regretter.

Le regard de Tom devint malfaisant. "Tu me menaces ? Moi ?" pensa-t-il en dévisageant Abraxas. Le jeune Malefoy retint son souffle lorsqu'il vit une lueur rouge passer dans les yeux de Tom. Mais il ne perdit pas ses moyens. Il avait pris sa décision. Il devait défier Tom Jedusor.

_Seuls, on n'est pas de taille contre Tom._

Même si c'était vrai... était-ce une raison pour accepter et ne rien faire ? Ne rien dire ? "Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour intervenir, Thadeus ?" songea furieusement Abraxas en tournant son regard vers le frère de Mélissandre. "Tu m'as torturé quand elle s'est trouvée menacée et tu n'ouvrirais même pas la bouche maintenant qu'il l'a réduite à un état de légume ?" Mais Thadeus restait aussi calme et silencieux que sa soeur.

\- Au final, c'est Mélissandre qui avait raison, continua Abraxas en reportant son attention sur Tom. J'étais ta seule chance d'avoir un véritable ami. Parce qu'**elle**... dit-il en désignant Ginnia une fois de plus. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. J'ignore ce qu'elle cherche vraiment, mais elle t'abandonnera lorsqu'elle l'aura trouvé. Un jour, **tout le monde** t'abandonnera. Je suis soulagé que ça commence par moi.

oOo

Tout en cherchant Thadeus, Dumbledore discutait avec Sir Nicholas. C'était le fantôme qui avait trouvé Mélissandre dans le couloir. Il traversait un mur au moment où elle s'effondrait, apercevant par la même occasion la personne qui l'avait agressée.

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que j'ai vu, s'indigna le fantôme. Cette enfant... est démoniaque.

\- Ginnia a été manipulée. Depuis le début, elle est le pantin de Tom.

\- Mais je vous assure qu'elle est... **anormale**, hésita Nick. Elle a disparu de façon très étrange avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je la soupçonnais d'être déjà capable de transplaner, comme Tom, lui confia Albus. Mais qu'elle ait réussi à le faire dans l'enceinte du château...

\- Ça n'avait rien à voir avec un transplanage, le détrompa Nick. Pas de bruit, pas de rotation... elle s'est juste... effacée. Comme on effacerait une tache d'encre sur un tableau.

\- J'avoue que c'est très anormal, acquiesça pensivement Dumbledore. Ça vaut aussi pour son arrivée ici. Elle est brusquement apparue dans le décor. Et elle a su se glisser dans le dos du professeur Nott assez silencieusement pour la surprendre. Cette enfant semble aussi intangible que vous. Je me demande si...

\- Oui ? s'enquit le fantôme en attendant que Dumbledore finisse sa phrase.

\- C'est elle que j'aurais dû surveiller de plus près plutôt que Tom, soupira Albus. Miss Shacklebolt m'a fait certaines confidences troublantes. Je n'imaginais pas que Ginnia... était à ce point **imprégnée** de lui.

En effet, il avait non seulement appris que Ginnia avait aidé Tom à se débarrasser d'Eugenia, mais aussi qu'elle était capable de parler Fourchelang. Les capacités de cette enfant étaient de plus en plus étonnantes. Et perturbantes. Mais dans quelques heures, elle serait séparée de Tom. "Mrs Warlow doit absolument veiller sur elle de plus près" songea-t-il. "Quant à moi... il est temps d'**agir**". Ce qui venait de se produire lui avait fait prendre conscience que Mélissandre avait eu raison sur un point : _Vous avez préféré ne rien faire !_ Dumbledore devait trouver le courage d'affronter ses vieux démons. Avant de combattre Tom Jedusor, il lui fallait surmonter une épreuve qu'il avait trop longtemps ignorée. Pour le plus grand bien.

oOo

Abraxas et Thadeus désertèrent le banquet de fin d'année, attendant à l'infirmerie l'arrivée des médicomages qui viendraient emmener Mélissandre. Chacun d'eux tenait une main de la jeune femme. Ils espéraient qu'elle puisse sentir instinctivement leur présence et serrer leurs doigts. Elle était tellement perceptive. Mais les doigts de Mélissandre restaient irrémédiablement inertes.

\- Hé... souffla Abraxas en serrant sa main de toutes ses forces. Fais un effort. Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas, que tu ne me vois pas et que tu ne sens même pas ma main dans la tienne... mais je suis là. Tu le sais, non ? Alors fais-moi un signe. J'ai coupé les ponts avec Tom à cause de toi. Bon sang de tornade... un jour, tu as dit à Mrs Warlow que tu prenais ma responsabilité. Alors réveille-toi vite, et fais-le. Tu pourras me donner autant de coups de pieds que tu voudras, mais dépêche-toi d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Elle a une chance, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Thadeus. Eugenia s'est réveillée ?

Abraxas acquiesça. Puis il arracha son regard de Mélissandre pour lever les yeux vers Thadeus. Le jeune Nott tremblait.

\- Ta soeur compte plus que tout au monde pour toi, non ? le questionna Abraxas. Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu laisses Tom s'en sortir ?

\- Ma soeur est toujours vivante, répondit simplement Thadeus. Je ne gâcherai pas sa seule chance de se réveiller en m'emportant contre Tom. Je ne l'encouragerai pas à faire plus de mal. Peu importe à quel point je bous à l'intérieur... je ne le laisserai pas s'en apercevoir.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas pu me contenir, comme d'habitude.

\- Tu es trop impulsif.

\- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, remarqua Abraxas avec une ombre de sourire. Mais bon... aujourd'hui je veux bien te laisser me faire la leçon.

-...

\- On devait veiller ensemble sur elle, regretta le blond.

\- Et on le fera, promit Thadeus.

oOo

\- Mon cher Edouard ! Où étiez-vous passé ? Vous nous avez manqué, l'invectiva Slughorn alors que le jeune Rosier passait devant le compartiment réservé au club.

Edouard n'avait pas eu le coeur à passer son dernier voyage dans le train en compagnie des membres du club. Notamment Tom. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas pu voyager ensemble comme avant. "Je ne comprends pas comment Thadeus arrive à faire comme si de rien n'était" songea Ed en le regardant sortir du compartiment avec Tom pour aller récupérer leurs bagages.

\- J'étais avec ma soeur, monsieur, répondit Edouard en posant une main sur l'épaule de Druella afin de la rapprocher de lui et l'éloigner de Tom. Excusez-nous, mais nos parents attendent...

\- Ne soyez pas si pressé, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! s'exclama joyeusement Slughorn. Vous serez sûrement très heureux de l'apprendre. J'ai pu négocier pour vous une place au sein de l'équipe des Pies de Montrose. Leur entraineur accepte de vous laisser prouver vos talents...

\- Mais j'ai déjà accepté l'offre des Canons de Chudley, l'arrêta Edouard. Ils m'ont envoyé un courrier la semaine dernière.

\- Co... comment ? balbutia le professeur. Enfin... vous pouvez sûrement encore vous rétracter... les Pies...

\- J'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, lui assura Ed. Mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

\- Mais... les _Canons de Chudley_ ? s'indigna Slughorn. Ce serait gâcher votre talent... Ils n'ont pas remporté la ligue depuis plus de cinquante ans !

\- J'aime vraiment les challenges, répondit Edouard en haussant les épaules. Au revoir, professeur.

Il sortit du train avec Druella et Barbara. Les filles riaient aux éclats après avoir vu le visage déconfit de Slughorn. Edouard souhaita que rien ne vienne altérer leur sourire, qu'elles puissent échapper au destin de Mélissandre. Mais les filles cessèrent de s'esclaffer lorsque Ginnia apparut avec l'infirmière.

\- Tu n'étais pas avec Tom ? s'étonna Druella.

\- Ma fille voyage avec moi, répondit Mrs Warlow d'un ton légèrement tendu tout en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de Tom.

L'infirmière semblait mal à l'aise. Et peut-être un peu effrayée lorsque Tom s'avança dans leur direction. "Est-ce qu'elle nous aurait entendus dans l'infirmerie ?" se demanda Edouard. "Elle a toujours vu Tom comme un bon garçon, mais... j'ai l'impression qu'elle commence à douter". Il était un peu trop tard pour songer à éloigner Ginnia de Tom. Mais elle resterait à Poudlard encore cinq ans tandis que lui partirait faire... ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas maintenant ? demanda Ginnia lorsqu'il fut face à elle.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, répondit-il. Reste sagement avec tes amies.

Tom posa les yeux sur Druella et Barbara. Il leur fit comprendre silencieusement qu'il comptait sur elles pour surveiller Ginnia. Les filles baissèrent le regard nerveusement. Elles attendaient impatiemment qu'il disparaisse, pour qu'elles puissent toutes les trois enfin partager une amitié sans soucis.

\- Mais tu viendras me voir ? s'enquit la petite rousse.

\- Il n'aura certainement pas le temps, intervint Mrs Warlow avant que Tom puisse répondre.

\- Mais **tu reviendras** ? insista Ginnia en dévisageant Tom avec angoisse.

\- On en a déjà parlé, s'agaça-t-il.

-...

\- Je viendrai récupérer ce qui m'appartient. Voilà tout, termina Tom en lui accordant un dernier regard avant de partir.

"Ce qui lui appartient ? De quoi il parle ?" s'interrogea Edouard. Ginnia sourit en agitant la main. Tom ne se retourna pas pour le voir, mais elle continua jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchi la barrière magique menant au monde Moldu. Elle resterait tranquille, comme il le souhaitait. Ginnia se ferait discrète, en attendant le jour où il réapparaitrait devant elle en lui disant : _Je suis là maintenant, alors arrête de pleurnicher. _

oOo

*-... _Tuer, cette fois... déchirer... écorcher..._

Harry poussa un cri qui retentit dans le hall. Tout comme Ginny, il l'avait entendue :

*- La voix ! dit-il à ses amis. Je viens encore de l'entendre. Pas vous ?

Ron parut perplexe, mais Hermione s'exclama :

*- Harry ! Je crois que je viens de comprendre quelque chose ! Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque !

Ginny la vit monter le grand escalier à toute vitesse pendant que les garçons partaient rejoindre le stade de Quidditch en vue du match de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione avait bien pu découvrir ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était... cette voix ? "J'ai bien entendu ?'' songea-t-elle avec angoisse. "Elle a dit... **tuer**". Et de façon horrible. En déchirant, écorchant... Ginny retint son souffle. Elle venait de se rappeler ce que Tom lui avait dit un jour : _Seul l'héritier de Serpentard serait capable d'ouvrir la chambre et de contrôler le monstre qui vit dedans. _

Le **monstre**. Tout ce temps, elle avait cru agir seule. Mais _quelque chose d'autre_ était à l'oeuvre. Et ce monstre, quel qu'il soit, avait décidé de ne plus se contenter de pétrifications. "Il faut que je sache ce qu'Hermione a découvert !"

Ginny se lança à la poursuite de la Gryffondor. Mais la jeune Weasley n'atteignit jamais la bibliothèque. Alors qu'elle courrait, Ginny se sentit faiblir. Elle trébucha dans un escalier. L'instant suivant, elle était au deuxième étage, devant les toilettes des filles. Son frère Percy se tenait face à elle. Il fixait Ginny étrangement. Derrière lui se tenait une Serdaigle qui semblait bien mal à l'aise.

\- Ginny ? Ça va ? s'enquit Percy. Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ?

\- Hein ? dit-elle un peu perdue.

\- Bon, Percy... j'y vais, intervint la Serdaigle en se touchant nerveusement les lèvres. On se voit plus tard.

\- Oui, Pénélope, acquiesça-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Quand la Serdaigle fut hors de vue, Percy se tourna vers sa petite soeur d'un air gêné.

\- Tu ne raconteras pas ce que tu as vu, n'est-ce pas ? s'assura le préfet. Enfin... on ne faisait rien de mal, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Bien sûr que non. Mais bon... les préfets sont censés rester vigilants, au lieu de...

Ginny ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait, car elle n'avait rien vu du tout. "Je courrais vers la bibliothèque et puis... je me retrouve ici. Ça recommence" redouta-t-elle. "Il prend possession de moi !"

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? l'interrogea durement Percy pour reprendre contenance. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu tout de suite ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas... murmura-t-elle effrayée.

\- Tu m'inquiètes beaucoup, Ginny. Regarde-toi, tu es blanche comme de la craie. Profite du match pour dormir quelques heures.

Dormir ? Comment pouvait-elle dormir ? Si elle lui laissait la moindre ouverture, Tom se servirait d'elle pour contrôler le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets.

\- J'ignore ce qui t'arrive, continua Percy. Mais reprends-toi, sinon je serai obligé d'envoyer une lettre à papa et maman.

Il laissa sa soeur en lui adressant un dernier regard scrutateur. Ginny se tourna vers le message scintillant sur le mur face aux toilettes. Personne n'avait encore réussi à l'effacer. _Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde_.

\- Il faut que je parle... murmura-t-elle. Je dois donner le journal à Dumbledore, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**Non, tu n'en feras rien.**

Ginny se prit brusquement la tête dans les mains. Elle sut aussitôt que c'était **lui**. Elle avait déjà entendu sa voix dans ses rêves. Ou plutôt... dans ses cauchemars.

_Sors de ma tête, Tom !_

**Inutile de geindre, j'ai suffisamment de pouvoir sur toi à présent pour t'obliger à faire tout ce que je veux.  
Commence par te taire.**

Ginny sentit son esprit devenir complètement blanc. Elle perdait à nouveau conscience. Plus que jamais, elle devenait le pantin de Tom. Il ne la laisserait pas parler à Dumbledore, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre.

Deux personnes furent pétrifiée ce jour-là, près de la bibliothèque. Pénélope Deauclaire, l'amie de Percy. Et Hermione Granger. Ginny resta enfermée dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée. Elle ne pouvait regarder en face ni Ron... ni Harry.

Mais la pire des nouvelles arriva le lendemain. Dumbledore avait été suspendu par le conseil d'administration de l'école. On l'avait forcé à quitter le château. "Si seulement j'étais allée lui parler plus tôt !" regretta Ginny recroquevillée dans son lit. "Mais il a fallu que j'écrive dans ce journal une fois de trop..." La situation évoluait de plus en plus en faveur de Tom. Et que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ? La seule bonne nouvelle, c'était que les professeurs avaient mis en place des mesures de sécurité plus drastiques. Ils avaient tous interdiction de se déplacer seuls. Elle disposait donc de la compagnie de ses frères, de Luna... et même de Victoria. La peur ambiante avait poussé les deux Gryffondor à se rapprocher. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas les meilleures amies du monde, mais il était très réconfortant de savoir que l'on n'était pas seule, surtout quand venait la nuit.

Trois semaines passèrent sans qu'il y ait d'autre agression. Mais Ginny s'épuisait chaque fois qu'elle se perdait dans ses rêves. Ce qu'elle y voyait était de plus en plus sombre et horrible. Magie noire, obscurité, souffrance... mort. Mais le plus étrange c'était que, mêlé à tout cela, se trouvait un sentiment d'amour inconditionnel. Chaque matin, Ginny se réveillait avec les larmes aux yeux. Mais son dernier rêve la fit éclater en sanglots. Victoria vint une fois de plus à son chevet pour la rassurer. Mais, même éveillée, Ginny pouvait toujours les ressentir, ces mots... cette douleur et ce désespoir : _Tom... je voulais juste... que tu sois ma famille. _

\- Tu as encore vu des yeux malfaisants ? s'enquit Victoria.

\- Cette fois... je faisais mes adieux... à un monstre ! sanglota Ginny.

\- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? s'étonna la brune. Qu'y a-t-il de triste à se séparer d'un monstre ?

Ginny non plus ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu le quitter.

**Rassure-toi, je suis toujours là.**

La petite rousse s'étrangla et Victoria lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Ginny rassura sa camarade en secouant la tête et en essuyant ses larmes. Puis elle se leva pour se préparer à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Oh oui, il était toujours là. Constamment avec elle, surveillant ses moindres gestes, ses moindres mots. Espionnant ses pensées et ses sentiments. Il savait à quel point elle le détestait, à quel point elle avait peur et à quel point elle fut heureuse d'entendre McGonagall annoncer que les mandragores étaient prêtes à être utilisées pour ranimer les élèves pétrifiés. Puis le professeur ajouta :

*- L'un ou l'une d'entre eux pourra peut-être nous révéler qui les a attaqués et j'ai bon espoir que cette terrible année se termine avec la capture du coupable.

Ginny frémit alors que toutes les personnes autour d'elle explosaient de joie. Elle était la première coupable pour avoir amené le journal à Poudlard. "Mais il ne sert plus à rien de se lamenter" songea-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers Ron et Harry. "On ne décide pas qu'on ne peut rien faire, si on n'a pas essayé".

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Ginny ignora la voix de Tom et s'approcha de Ron. Elle s'assit à côté de lui tout en se tordant les mains avec appréhension.

*- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit son frère.

Elle vérifia que personne en dehors de Harry ne pourrait les entendre. Tom s'agita dans son esprit. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle comptait faire, et il ferait tout pour l'empêcher de parler. Même s'il devait prendre le contrôle de son corps sous les yeux d'Harry.

*- Allez, vas-y, raconte, insista Ron.

Ginny crispa ses mains l'une dans l'autre si fort qu'elle sentit ses phalanges craquer. Elle ne devait pas perdre pied. Il fallait qu'elle parle. **Maintenant**.

*- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, marmonna-t-elle difficilement.

*- Quoi ? demanda Harry.

Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix fit bondir le coeur de Ginny. Sa présence l'effrayait autant qu'elle la rassurait. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes en sentant le poids de Tom s'accentuer en elle. Il cherchait à prendre le dessus, mais la douleur de ses mains aidait Ginny à résister.

**Écarte-toi !  
Je ne te laisserai pas dire un mot, Ginny !**

*- Quoi ? renchérit Ron face au silence de sa soeur.

Même si elle ouvrait la bouche, aucun son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Elle devait se battre, ne pas abandonner.

*- Ça concerne la Chambre des Secrets ? demanda Harry à voix basse. Tu as vu quelque chose ? Quelqu'un qui t'a paru suspect ?

**Tu comptes vraiment lui dire que tu es la responsable ?  
Tu crois que ton cher Harry va te plaindre ?  
Tu veux qu'il te regarde avec dégoût ?**

_Je préfère ça plutôt qu'être incapable de me regarder dans un miroir._

Ginny respira profondément. Mais Percy choisit ce moment précis pour intervenir :

*- Si tu as fini de manger, je vais prendre ta place, Ginny. Je meurs de faim. Je viens de faire une tournée d'inspection.

Elle sauta brusquement sur ses deux pieds. La voix du préfet lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens. Tom saisit sa chance et il força Ginny à s'enfuir. Il ramena le corps de la jeune fille au dortoir de Gryffondor. Le journal allait enfin jouer son rôle final. Tom l'extirpa de la valise de Ginny avant de la faire tranquillement redescendre les étages. La cloche sonna le début des cours. Tom l'ignora. Il lui fallait agir avant le réveil de ses victimes. Personne ne devait mettre la main sur Ginny. Il laissa donc un second message en lettres scintillante sous le premier :

GINNY WEASLEY À TENTÉ DE ME DÉFIER.  
SON SQUELETTE REPOSERA À JAMAIS DANS LA CHAMBRE.

Il avait à peine fini d'écrire le message lorsqu'un feulement se fit entendre derrière lui. Miss Teigne ne pouvait pas déjà être réveillée.

**Cette saleté de chat blanc.**

Tom adressa un regard électrique à Milky. Le chat feula d'autant plus fort, avant de se jeter sur lui toutes griffes dehors. Tom l'évita de justesse et se saisit de la baguette de Ginny pour la pointer dur Milky.

\- Tu ne me gêneras plus, l'avertit-il.

Il lança un rayon de lumière verte qui frôla le chat de peu. Milky avait bondi en arrière et il détala à toute vitesse en miaulant à la mort.

\- Va prévenir qui tu veux, s'amusa Tom. C'est trop tard.

Il fit descendre Ginny dans la Chambre des Secrets et Tom se retrouva face à lui-même. Son corps était allongé à l'entrée de la chambre. Tom sortit le journal de la poche de Ginny pour le placer dans les mains de son alter ego inerte. Il déposa aussi la baguette de Ginny, puis il relâcha son emprise sur la conscience de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux, Tom l'imita.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce que...? murmura-t-elle hébétée en regardant autour d'elle.

\- C'est un endroit charmant, n'est-ce pas ? s'amusa Tom en se relevant. La Chambre des Secrets.

\- T... Toi...! Co... comment ?

\- Si c'est pour balbutier comme ça, autant te taire, lui lança-t-il dédaigneusement. Mais bon... je ne t'empêcherai pas de t'agiter, si cela peut accélérer le processus.

\- Quel processus ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? le questionna Ginny effarée.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de me voir en vrai plutôt qu'en rêves ? éluda Tom en lui tournant autour. Enfin... je devrais dire _en souvenirs_.

\- Les souvenirs... de qui ? demanda-t-elle lentement même si Ginny devinait déjà la réponse.

\- Ceux de cette chère Ginnia, bien sûr, confirma-t-il. Celle qui te ressemble tant.

\- On ne se ressemble pas du tout ! s'emporta Ginny. Elle t'aime, moi je te hais ! Quant à savoir ce que je ressens en te voyant, c'est uniquement une puissante envie de vomir ! Et... et je...

La jeune fille vacilla. Elle se sentait vraiment nauséeuse. "J'ai la tête qui tourne".

\- Je t'avais prévenue, se moqua Tom. Tu ne devrais pas t'agiter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

\- La même chose que depuis l'instant où tu as ouvert le journal, répondit-il. Tu m'offres gentiment tes forces. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est que je suis désormais assez fort pour **m'en saisir** jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

\- Jusqu'à la dernière...?

\- Ça veut dire qu'au final tu vas mourir, acquiesça cruellement Tom.

Ginny eut brusquement du mal à respirer. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Tom semblait si fort et elle si faible. "C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début... sortir du journal".

\- Tu as tout compris, la félicita-t-il en espionnant ses pensées. Le corps que tu vois là est composé d'encre... pour l'instant. J'espère bien que, lorsque tu seras morte, je redeviendrai humain. Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai affranchi du journal. Alors... encre ou sang, quelle importance ? Je serai libre de tuer de mes mains ton cher Harry Potter. D'ailleurs, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour te sauver. En vain, bien sûr.

\- Oh non... dit-elle en secouant la tête. Harry a survécu à Tu-Sais-Qui... il ne va pas perdre face à un petit manipulateur arrogant !

Tom éclata de rire alors que Ginny titubait vers la sortie. Il lança un ordre en Fourchelang et la porte de la chambre se ferma.

\- Non... ouvrez, souffla Ginny avec le fol espoir de réussir à parler la langue des serpents.

Mais elle devait être plus douée pour écouter les serpents que pour leur parler car rien ne se produisit.

\- Laisse-moi partir ! gémit-elle en se retournant vers Tom.

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre Harry ?

\- Tu es un monstre ! Le pire ! Tous ces gens que tu as agressés...

\- Que **tu** as agressés, rectifia-t-il.

\- Non ! C'était toi, pas moi... pleura-t-elle en cherchant désespérément une autre issue. Je veux sortir d'ici !

\- Ce que tu peux être agaçante, soupira Tom alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fond de la chambre. Il y a quelque mois, tu aurais tant souhaité que je sois réel. Je suis là maintenant, alors arrête de pleurnicher.

Ginny courait comme elle le pouvait pour s'éloigner de Tom, tout en trébuchant et zigzaguant. Elle n'avait plus sa baguette et sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Ginny finit par s'effondrer à genoux devant une immense statue représentant un homme au visage simiesque.

\- Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu pourrais tomber sur le monstre de la chambre, plaisanta Tom en s'approchant derrière elle.

Mais Ginny ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait déjà vu cette statue. Sans parler de cette ambiance sombre et verdâtre... La jeune fille baissa lentement les yeux. À quelques mètres devant elle, aux pieds de la statue, Ginny distingua une silhouette allongée dans l'ombre. Une personne aux cheveux flamboyants reposait là. Ginny se glissa lentement vers elle, le coeur battant. Plus elle se rapprochait, plus elle pouvait le voir. Cette personne lui ressemblait. Elle lui ressemblait même terriblement.

\- Ce n'est... pas possible, souffla faiblement Ginny.

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? murmura Tom à son oreille. C'est ton portrait craché. Tiens ! Je crois qu'elle se réveille.

En effet, la jeune fille endormie commençait à bouger. Elle remua d'abord les doigts, puis la tête. Ginny la vit peu à peu se redresser, et à chacun de ses mouvements la jeune Weasley se sentait défaillir un peu plus. "Je n'ai pas... l'esprit clair" songea faiblement Ginny. "C'est pour ça... qu'elle semble... être mon reflet..." Son reflet tourna soudainement les yeux vers elle. On n'imaginait pas à quel point il était effrayant de se regarder soi-même, pour de vrai. Ginny finit par tourner de l'oeil au moment où son alter ego lui dit :

\- Je t'ai trouvée. Mais je ne peux pas encore rentrer.

* * *

J'ai trop honte pour vous demander pardon, mais j'espère que ce chapitre aura valu le coup d'attendre. à vous de me le dire ;) bisous à tous

Réponses aux reviews :

**Bewitchings-christmas** : c'est vrai que Ginny face à Ginnia, vous deviez l'attendre impatiemment ^^  
Je suis TRES heureuse en sachant que tu apprécies ma façon de rendre le personnage de Tom. c'est ce qui me faisait le plus peur dans cette fic. Comme tu l'as dit, il est vraiment très complexe.  
J'espère ne pas vous faire attendre des mois avant de sortir le prochain chapitre. Je m'y met dès que mes partiels seront passés. bisous !

**Dea Artio** : merci de suivre la fic ! ;) je ne pouvais pas finir l'année de Ginny à Poudlard sans la placer face à ginnia qui se trouvait tout ce temps dans la chambre avec Tom. Il fallait au moins qu'elles se _voient_.  
On suivra l'histoire d'Abraxas et de ses camarades dans les prochains chapitres ^^ Tu sauras tout.

**meladrei** : merci à toi d'être là ! Si, j'ai un peu honte quand même :$ Mais si tu as apprécié le chapitre, alors ça me rassure ^^ il n'a pas été facile à écrire celui-là, et il est deux fois plus long que les autres. Mais je pouvais pas le couper en deux. Bref, je vais me dépêcher pour la suite ;) biz

**MapleofFrance** : Eh bien... je suis le livre le plus possible et quand Harry arrive il voit Ginny évanouie, mais il n'y a pas de Ginnia. je crains donc que la confrontation visuelle des deux filles s'arrête là pour l'instant. et puis, vous savez bien que Ginnia reste difficilement en place quand _son Tom_ n'est pas près d'elle ;)

**Meredith96** : c'est gentil, merci ! à bientôt pour la suite ;)


	14. La passion du Mal - partie 1

Les passages précédés d'une * sont issus du tome 6, Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : La passion du Mal – partie 1

\- Vous êtes sûrrr de vouloirrr y aller seul ?

Dumbledore observait les hauts murs de la prison de Nurmengard en compagnie de Janus Oblansk. Le bulgare connaissait bien les dangers de la forteresse pour avoir longtemps été l'homme de main de Grindelwald. Même un sorcier tel que Dumbledore n'était pas certain d'en ressortir vivant.

\- Notrrre chèrrre Mélissandrrre a perrrdu un brrras là-dedans, continua Janus. Et selon vos dirrres... elle souffrrre maintenant du mal de Grrrindelwald. Méfiez-vous, cet homme est perrrnicieux.

\- Je sais parfaitement à qui j'ai affaire, le rassura Albus. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'entrer dans la forteresse, il viendra à moi. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai un oiseau à récupérer.

Il s'avança vers la prison en laissant le bulgare perplexe derrière lui. Plus il approchait de l'entrée de Nurmengard, plus Dumbledore pouvait voir clairement l'inscription gravée dans la pierre : _Pour le plus grand bien_. "Si j'avais pu prévoir tout le mal que ces simples mots pourraient causer..." songea Dumbledore en soupirant. "Ils sont loin les deux garçons rêvant d'un monde meilleur". Albus s'arrêta à moins de cent mètres de l'entrée. Il leva les yeux vers les remparts sans remarquer le moindre garde. Mais il savait qu'on l'observait. Si Gellert n'était pas déjà au courant de sa présence, il le saurait dans une seconde. Dumbledore porta deux doigt à sa bouche et il poussa un long sifflement harmonieux qui résonna contre les murs de la prison. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le chant d'un oiseau s'éleva dans les airs et une petite forme rouge vif surgit de l'une des plus hautes fenêtres de Nurmengard. Dumbledore tendit le bras pour permettre à la créature de s'y nicher.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, se réjouit Albus en caressant les plumes rouge et or du phénix qui frottait affectueusement son bec contre sa joue. Mon vieil ami.

\- Tu lui as manqué, intervint une voix rieuse depuis l'entrée de la prison. Mais pas autant qu'à moi.

Grindelwald se tenait sur le seuil de sa forteresse. Vêtu de ses plus beaux atours, il dévisagea avidement Dumbledore. Ils avaient souvent imaginé ce moment et, comme prévu, tous deux se présentaient seuls. Le phénix était l'unique pont subsistant entre eux. Grindelwald siffla et l'oiseau quitta Dumbledore pour rejoindre le mage noir sur le champ.

\- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu trouvais toujours grâce aux yeux de Fumseck, s'interrogea Albus.

\- Tu as toujours été jaloux que je sois son préféré, s'amusa Gellert en laissant le phénix toucher ses lèvres avec le bout de son bec. À moins que tu aies été jaloux de l'oiseau... je ne sais plus.

-...

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda Grindelwald avec le sourire. Un sursaut de conscience ? Tu n'es pas venu me tuer. Tu en es incapable. Me neutraliser te sera donc d'autant plus diffi...

_\- __Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_, lança soudainement Dumbledore.

\- Oh... souffla Gellert intéressé. Tu as deviné que j'étais l'auteur de ce livre ?

\- Je reconnaitrais ta façon d'écrire entre toutes. Tu as même pris la peine de signer avec la marque des Reliques de la Mort. Avoue-le, tu voulais **me** faire savoir que tu étais le véritable auteur.

Gellert avait maintenant le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Dumbledore le prit comme une confirmation.

\- Janus m'a appris que tu avais torturé Owle Blulock pendant des années pour lui arracher tous ses secrets, continua durement Albus.

\- Ce traitre de Janus, bouda Gellert. Il a suffit que je malmène un peu son ami pour qu'il fasse pénétrer les rats du gouvernement chez moi. D'ailleurs, je suppose que c'est lui qui t'a amené jusqu'ici.

\- Il est maintenant l'ennemi de tout ce que tu représentes. Tout comme Mélissandre Nott. Quand à Owle, il n'oubliera pas les tourments qui ont failli le conduire à la mort.

\- Allons, nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne peut pas _mourir_.

\- Et toi ? demanda brusquement Albus. As-tu créé un Horcruxe ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis **entier**, lui assura Gellert en retrouvant le sourire. Ça me touche que tu t'inquiètes pour mon âme.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète, ce sont les conséquences engendrées par ton maudit livre.

\- On en arrive enfin au plus intéressant ! apprécia Grindelwald. Alors ? Quel est son nom ? Je suis prêt à parier qu'il s'agit d'un joli garçon, comme moi.

-...

\- Ne me dis pas que, lui aussi, il s'appelle Gellert ? s'amusa le mage noir.

\- Il s'appelle Tom, annonça gravement Dumbledore.

\- _Tom_ ? C'est d'un commun, soupira Gellert déçu. Mais quand je vois ton expression, je me dis qu'il fera un merveilleux mage n...

\- Tu as créé un monstre ! Tout ça parce que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de te vanter de tes connaissances en les publiant.

\- Allons, Albus. Si le but était vraiment de me vanter, je n'aurais pas utilisé un faux nom.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire ?! explosa Dumbledore.

\- Comme tu l'as dit : créer un monstre.

-...?

\- J'étais curieux de voir si quelqu'un aurait le cran de pratiquer l'un de ces dangereux sortilèges, précisa Gellert. Quand je pense qu'un élève de Poudlard l'a fait juste sous ton nez... excuse-moi, mais c'est à mourir de rire !

Grindelwald riait tant qu'il secouait le phénix juché sur son épaule. Agacé, Fumseck prit son envol et il se mit à faire des cercles au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Maintenant, ce nouveau monstre va s'employer à obtenir de plus en plus de pouvoirs, continua Grindelwald en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de son oeil. Un jour, il pourrait même te surpasser. Alors tu te sentiras totalement impuissant, tu désespèreras, et au final... tu reviendras pleinement à mes côtés. Regarde, il t'a déjà poussé à venir jusqu'ici pour me demander des comptes. Mon plan se met en marche. Lorsque tu me supplieras de t'aider à détruire ce monstre, nous pourrons enfin oeuvrer à nouveau ensemble_ pour le plus grand bien_.

\- Tes motivations se résument donc à ça ? s'indigna Albus. Tu attends de moi que je revienne en rampant à tes côtés ? Tu veux me _punir_ pour t'avoir abandonné ? Je trouve ça pitoyable.

\- C'est toi qui me fais pitié ! Tu as attendu plus de 40 ans avant de venir m'affronter.

\- Je l'avoue... tu as toujours été mon point faible. Plus maintenant. Je suis prêt, Gellert. Il est l'heure de t'enseigner la différence entre le bien et le mal.

\- Tu veux jouer au professeur avec moi ? s'enthousiasma Grindelwald.

\- Jamais plus tu n'aviliras notre crédo, lui promit Albus en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil aux mots gravés à l'entrée de Nurmengard.

Le phénix poussa une plainte au-dessus d'eux, comme s'il avait compris que ses maîtres étaient sur le point de se livrer un combat sans merci. Ils étaient réunis tous les trois pour la dernière fois.

oOo

\- As-tu lu les nouvelles ? Dumbledore vient d'accomplir un exploit.

Eileen versa du vin dans la coupe de Tom en attendant qu'il réponde. Le jeune homme logeait chez les Prince depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Tom aurait souhaité demeurer au château, mais Dippet lui avait refusé le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, prétextant qu'il était encore trop jeune pour enseigner. Mais un jour, Tom reviendrait réclamer sa place au sein de Poudlard. En attendant, il travaillait le jour pour Barjow et Burke, et il passait ses soirées à apprendre la magie de l'esprit auprès d'Elias Prince. Quant à Dumbledore, il semblait s'amuser à jouer les héros dans l'Est.

\- Il a renversé Grindelwald, continua Eileen face au silence de Tom. Et il a été nommé manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des sorciers. La paix est revenue en Europe.

\- Pour l'instant, nuança Tom en buvant une gorgée de vin.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Un nouveau mage noir pourrait surgir à tout moment, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il faut rester prudent.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Eileen en s'asseyant à côté de lui. C'est dommage que tu aies refusé les postes que le ministère t'a proposé. Tu aurais pu accomplir de grandes choses. Slughorn t'avait chaudement recommandé...

\- Slughorn a trop parlé, une fois de plus, la coupa-t-il. Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Mon emploi chez Barjow et Beurk me satisfait.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui t'intéresse tant dans cette affreuse boutique, grimaça-t-elle. En plus, ils t'exploitent pour que tu leur ramènes des objets de valeur. Ils se servent du fait que tu es joli garçon pour... amadouer les clientes, termina Eileen en rougissant.

\- J'aime l'idée d'être un chasseur de trésors, s'amusa Tom.

\- Tom ! grinça une voix grave à l'étage. C'est l'heure de ta leçon !

\- Papa ! s'indigna Eileen en levant la tête vers le plafond. Il n'a pas fini de dîner !

\- Il vient me rejoindre maintenant ou il quitte cette maison ! répliqua Elias.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à Tom d'un ton gêné.

\- Je commence à m'habituer à lui, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

Tom monta à l'étage pour rejoindre le père d'Eileen dans son bureau. Elias était un homme sombre et taciturne, mais aussi grande gueule que Mélissandre Nott. Tom devait chaque jour se faire violence pour rester calme en sa présence, et pour lui cacher ses pensées les plus profondes. La première fois qu'Elias était entré dans sa tête, Tom s'était senti désagréablement mis à nu. Mais pour apprendre à manier son esprit et celui des autres, Tom n'avait d'autre choix que de prendre le risque qu'Elias en découvre long sur lui. "Heureusement, c'est un vieil ours qui ne sort jamais de chez lui" songea le jeune homme en se présentant devant l'homme fumant la pipe dans un coin sombre. "La seule personne qui s'intéresse à lui, c'est sa fille. Et elle... je la maîtrise".

\- On commence tout de suite, lança Elias en sortant de l'ombre avec sa baguette au poing. Tu as peut-être les grâces de ma fille, mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Legilimens !

Tom sentit sa vision se troubler et il se plia en deux alors que des images de son passé défilaient devant ses yeux. C'étaient principalement des souvenirs de l'orphelinat. Ceux qu'il détestait le plus. Son ancienne vie misérable passée dans le monde Moldu sans savoir _à quel point_ il était exceptionnel. Après cela, c'était sa rencontre avec Dumbledore qui revenait le plus. Le jour où on lui avait appris qu'un tout autre monde s'ouvrait à lui.

*- _Je savais que j'étais différent des autres_, murmurait-il. _Je savais que j'étais exceptionnel. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial en moi. _

*- _Eh bien, tu avais raison_, répondit Dumbledore. _Tu es un sorcier_.

\- Tu aimes ce souvenir, remarqua Elias en relâchant son emprise sur l'esprit de Tom. Peut-être même un peu trop. Tu dois repousser toute forme de pensées au plus profond de ta tête au lieu de les appeler.

\- Je n'appelle rien, grogna Tom en se redressant.

\- Tais-toi et apprends, le rabroua Mr Prince. Mélissandre était aussi arrogante que toi, mais elle avait au moins un don pour me repousser par surprise et briser mes défenses. Si tu veux vraiment être mon élève, concentre-toi.

S'entendre dire que Mélissandre Nott était meilleure élève que lui renforça la détermination de Tom. Il ne perdrait pas contre elle. Ni contre qui que ce soit d'autre.

oOo

\- Tom ! Tu as reçu une nouvelle invitation de Mrs Smith, annonça Mr Beurk en feuillant le courrier destiné à la boutique. Dépêche-toi de lui répondre et va me négocier cette armure façonnée par les gobelins qu'elle rechigne tant à nous céder. Je suis prêt à lui offrir cinq cents Gallions, pas plus.

\- Ce serait vraiment une affaire, sachant que ces fous de gobelins sont prêts à payer une fortune pour récupérer tout ce qu'ils ont pu façonner, ricana Barjow. Je suis sûr que Tom saura conclure cette affaire pour nous. La vieille Hepzibah ne peut rien lui refuser.

\- Ça fait pourtant des mois qu'elle me gave de ses immondes petits gâteaux sans que je puisse obtenir quoi que ce soit d'autre d'elle, râla Tom en se massant le front avec lassitude.

\- Pourtant tu as l'air de plus en plus maigrichon, s'amusa Barjow.

\- C'est le surmenage, l'informa le garçon.

\- Surmenage ? se moqua Beurk. Que fais-tu d'autre à part sourire et charmer à longueur de journée ? Ça fait un an que tu es là et je ne t'ai pas encore vu nettoyer les étagères.

"Quand je n'essaye pas d'amadouer les vieilles dames, je passe mes soirées à essayer de repousser les attaques mentales d'un vieux fou" songea amèrement Tom en faisant mine d'ignorer la remarque de Beurk. "Je me demande quand est-ce que Mrs Smith se décidera à me montrer ce que j'attends d'elle. L'héritage de Poufsouffle et le médaillon de Serpentard. Sans parler du fait qu'il y a un diadème qui m'attend en Albanie. Alors oui, je pense qu'avec toutes ces préoccupations on peut facilement parler de surmenage".

\- Allons, Caractacus, intervint Barjow pour tempérer son associé. Le sourire de Tom nous a rendu de fiers services. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir si son talent de manipulateur dépasse celui pour les tâches ménagères.

\- Oui... je me souviens aussi avoir été manipulé, grommela Beurk en référence au jour où Mélissandre était brusquement apparue dans l'armoire à disparaître toujours exposée dans la boutique.

Tom se tourna vers l'armoire en question. Il tourna autour pensivement avant d'en ouvrir les portes.

\- La deuxième armoire se trouve toujours en Bulgarie ? s'enquit-il.

\- Non, il semble qu'elle ait changé de propriétaire, l'informa Barjow. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne nous paye plus pour garder celle-ci. Elle est maintenant en vente, mais qui voudrait _d'une seule_ armoire ? Il nous faudrait retrouver le nouveau propriétaire pour réunir la paire.

\- Tom s'en occupera quand il aura réglé l'affaire de l'armure, intervint Beurk. Alors au travail !

\- Hum... marmonna Tom en refermant l'armoire avec déception.

Il aurait été plus pratique d'utiliser cette armoire pour se rendre dans l'Est et récupérer le diadème de Serdaigle. Mais si sa destination était incertaine, ça n'en valait pas le coup. Il pourrait très bien se retrouver à l'autre bout du monde, ou bien la deuxième armoire pouvait avoir été endommagée et il n'en ressortirait jamais. "Concentrons-nous sur Mrs Smith pour l'instant" décida Tom.

Deux jours plus tard, Hepzibah Smith fut retrouvée morte dans son salon. Ses proches déplorèrent sa disparition, ainsi que la perte de leur héritage familial : la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Sans parler du médaillon de Serpentard qu'Hepzibah avait autrefois racheté à Mr Beurk au prix fort. Et par une curieuse coïncidence... le jeune employé de Barjow et Beurk s'était aussi évaporé dans la nature.

Tom se servit du meurtre d'Hepzibah Smith ainsi que de celui d'un vagabond Moldu pour créer deux nouveaux Horcruxes. La coupe et le médaillon s'ajoutant au journal et à la bague des Gaunt, il en avait quatre. Le cinquième, il le créa en Albanie. Le diadème se trouvait à l'endroit exact qu'Helena Serdaigle lui avait indiqué. Dans un arbre creux, au coeur d'une forêt sombre.

Trouver le bon arbre n'avait été de tout repos, mais il pouvait compter sur l'aide des serpents de la forêt.

\- C'est parfait, apprécia Tom en contemplant l'antique diadème.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une victime. Le premier paysan albanais qu'il croisa fit l'affaire. Ensuite, transformer le diadème en Horcruxe était un jeu d'enfant. Tom ne ressentait même plus la douleur qui l'avait frappé les premières fois. Désormais, son âme se déchirait aussi facilement qu'un bout de papier. "Plus qu'un Horcruxe et elle sera séparée en sept parties" se réjouit-t-il en glissant le diadème dans sa poche. "Si seulement je pouvais mettre la main sur un objet appartenant à Gordic Gryffondor".

Tom sursauta lorsqu'une personne l'interpela soudainement en albanais. Il se tourna et vit un homme vêtu modestement, tenant une hache contre son épaule. Ce n'était pas tant la hache qui interpela Tom, mais plutôt l'odieuse cicatrice verticale marquant l'oeil gauche du bûcheron. Tom arbora une mine de dégoût alors que l'homme défiguré s'avançait en continuant à lui parler en albanais.

\- Ne m'approchez pas, lui lança sèchement Tom.

-... votre ami aurait-il besoin d'aide ? demanda le bûcheron dans un parfait anglais à la surprise de Tom.

Ils tournèrent tous les deux leur regard vers le paysan à terre. On aurait pu croire qu'il avait fait un malaise, mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui.

\- En vérité, il n'aura plus jamais besoin d'aide, s'amusa Tom. Bonsoir, salua-t-il le bûcheron avant de transplaner.

oOo

\- Tu crois que tu peux partir en voyage et revenir ici quand ça te chante pour que je te donne des leçons ?! s'emporta Elias Prince au retour de son élève.

\- Je devais seulement régler une affaire urgente, répondit Tom avec lassitude. Eileen m'a assuré que ça ne poserait pas de problème.

\- Eileen, Eileen... répéta Mr Prince avec agacement. Évite d'utiliser ma fille comme excuse. Et ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs si tu ne ressens rien à son égard.

\- Je ressens seulement beaucoup de gratitude envers votre fille. Sans elle, je ne serais peut-être pas devenu votre élève...

\- **Certainement** pas, rectifia durement Elias. Je n'aime pas enseigner aux fourbes dans ton genre. Ton esprit est plein de malice. Et... regarde-toi, ajouta-t-il en retroussant les lèvres. Ton visage... je le trouve très étrange. Qu'as-tu fait depuis que tu as cessé de travailler dans cette boutique ?

\- Si vous vouliez bien continuer à m'enseigner la magie de l'esprit, vous pourriez peut-être le découvrir en cherchant dans ma tête, répondit posément le jeune homme. S'il vous plait, monsieur.

Tom prononçait rarement ces mots. Et même si cela lui coutait encore plus de les adresser à Elias, il ne pouvait renoncer à ces leçons. Pouvoir connaître les pensées des gens, faire la part entre vérité et mensonge... c'était indispensable s'il voulait s'élever au-dessus des autres. "Il me faut aussi percer le mystère du passé de Ginnia" songea-t-il. "Je suis certain que les réponses se cachent au plus profond de son esprit".

\- Je finirai ce que j'ai commencé, décida finalement Elias avec réticence mais aussi curiosité. À condition que tu ne rates plus jamais une seule de mes leçons.

\- Je serai là tous les soirs, sans faute, promit Tom en acquiesçant avec gratitude.

\- Autre chose, reste éloigné de ma fille, ajouta Mr Prince. Tu viendras ici pour tes leçons, et seulement pour cela.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai encore beaucoup trop de choses à voir pour rester en place.

En dehors des visites quotidienne qu'il rendait à Elias, Tom se mit à parcourir le pays à la recherche de connaissances nouvelles. Il s'associa à des gens peu recommandables, tombant de plus en plus dans la magie noire, et on finit même par commencer à entendre parler d'un mystérieux Lord Voldemort.

Cinq ans s'étaient pratiquement écoulés depuis son départ de Poudlard. Ginnia devait finir sa septième année. "Il sera bientôt temps d'aller récupérer ce qui m'appartient" songea Tom.

\- Pourquoi attaches-tu autant d'importance à cette fille ? le questionna Elias.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Tom.

\- La petite rousse, précisa Mr Prince. Tu fermes ton esprit remarquablement mieux qu'avant, mais je peux quand même sentir que tu penses à elle. Qui est cette fille pour toi ?

\- Je ne crois pas que cela vous regarde... répondit le jeune homme. Je ne vous ai jamais posé de questions sur ce que j'ai pu voir dans votre esprit.

\- Je suis juste étonné que tu puisses accorder de l'importance à quelqu'un, expliqua Elias. Je me suis peut-être trompé sur ton compte.

\- Ginnia n'est pas **si** importante que **ça**, répliqua acerbement Tom.

\- Non ? J'aurais cru, douta Mr Prince avec un léger sourire moqueur.

\- Eh bien, vous vous trompez, lui assura le jeune homme. La leçon est finie ?

\- Oui... je crois même que je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre.

\- Au final, ai-je été meilleur élève que Mélissandre ? s'enquit Tom avec intérêt.

\- Certainement pas ! répliqua Elias du tac-au-tac.

-... vous mentez, dit lentement Tom en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il en fixant les yeux du vieil homme. J'en suis sûr.

\- Alors va t'en et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, lui ordonna Elias.

\- Très bien, adieu.

Tom se tourna vers la sortie, mais il s'arrêta avant d'avoir quitté le bureau.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Elias avec humeur.

\- Je suis très gêné de partir comme ça, répondit Tom en baissant timidement les yeux. Vous m'avez tant appris.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta gratitude.

\- Il n'est pas question de _gratitude_, le détrompa Tom. Seulement des choses que j'ai pu apprendre grâce à vous et... des choses que vous avez pu apprendre sur moi.

-...

\- Ça me **gêne** vraiment beaucoup, insista le jeune homme en levant les yeux pour croiser son regard.

Ils levèrent leur baguette au même moment. Mais l'un des deux fut plus rapide pour hurler :

\- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Il y eut un flash de lumière verte, puis Elias Prince tomba raide mort sur son tapis qui se noircit peu à peu sous les cendres de sa pipe.

\- Mais, je vous remercie quand même, dit Tom en quittant le bureau.

Il traversait le couloir lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier. "Je l'avais presque oubliée celle-là" songea Tom en voyant apparaître Eileen.

\- Tom... dit-elle à bout de souffle. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai... j'ai cru entendre...

\- Entendre quoi ? la questionna-t-il innocemment.

La jeune fille ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans réussir à lui répéter ce qu'elle avait entendu. Tom trouva très amusant de la voir se débattre entre la réalité et la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Mais Eileen finit par poser les yeux sur la baguette qu'il tenait toujours ostensiblement dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau le regard de Tom, la jeune fille retint son souffle. Les yeux de Tom venaient de prendre une couleur rouge sang. Elle eut un mouvement de recul qui la fit trébucher et elle s'effondra dans l'escalier. Cela la sauva de peu du sortilège mortel que Tom lui destinait.

\- Eileen, soupira-t-il en descendant les marches. Tu as été si généreuse avec moi. Agaçante, avoua-t-il. Mais généreuse. Il est temps de se dire au revoir. _Avada Kedavra !_

La jeune fille s'était relevée juste à temps pour échapper une fois de plus à la mort. "La petite chanceuse" songea Tom en pressant le pas alors qu'elle disparaissait en boitant dans la cuisine.

\- Eileen ! Reviens ici, lui ordonna-t-il comme on appelait un chien. Inutile de te cacher, tu rejoindras tôt ou tard ton cher papa.

Il entra dans la cuisine juste à temps pour la voir se jeter sur la baguette qu'elle avait laissée près du fourneau. Mais elle n'essaya pas de se battre. Eileen transplana en lui jetant un dernier regard plein d'effroi. Tom fit exploser la corbeille de fruit devant laquelle la jeune fille se trouvait une seconde plus tôt.

\- Eh bien... je n'aurais jamais parié sur elle pour réussir à s'en sortir, dit Tom d'un ton contrarié. Si jamais je la recroise, elle est morte.

Eileen l'avait bien compris. Pour elle, la meilleure cachette c'était le monde Moldu. Son père était mort, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de faire appel à la justice pour punir Tom. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de s'exposer. Il était trop fort. Elle l'avait aimé pour ça. Désormais, elle le craignait pour cette même raison.

oOo

Le 1er juillet 1950, Barbara Croupton descendit du Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois. Elle était maintenant diplômée et s'apprêtait à entrer dans le vaste monde des adultes. Serrant une enveloppe contre sa poitrine, elle regarda Druella sauter au cou de Cygnus et l'embrasser pour le remercier d'être venu l'accueillir. Barbara détourna le regard pour scruter la foule qui se pressait sur le quai de King's Cross. Elle ne trouva pas la personne qu'elle cherchait. Par contre, Tom Jedusor apparut soudainement devant elle.

Du moins... il **semblait** s'agir de Tom. Le jeune homme était méconnaissable. Elle ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi terrifiant. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à son visage ?" s'interrogea-t-elle en pâlissant.

\- Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il simplement mais fermement.

Barbara déglutit. Elle savait très bien de qui il voulait parler et elle s'étonnait qu'il ait tenu sa promesse de revenir. Après tout ce temps passé sans aucune nouvelle de lui... "J'aurais souhaité qu'il ait disparu pour de bon".

Face à elle, Tom fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait pu entendre ses pensées. Barbara s'était mise à trembler lorsque Druella remarqua à son tour la présence de Tom.

\- Tiens... dit la blonde avec gêne. Tu es là ?

\- Où est-elle ? répéta Tom en tournant les yeux vers la jeune Rosier.

\- Heu... c'est à dire que... hésita Druella. Ginnia...

\- Elle n'est pas là, compléta faiblement Barbara.

\- Comment ça ? _Pas là_ ? demanda Tom dangereusement.

\- Elle a disparu à la fin de notre quatrième année, expliqua la brune. Mrs Warlow l'a retirée de l'école et elles sont parties toutes les deux. Personne ne sait où elles se trouvent.

\- Mais... je comptais pourtant sur vous deux pour la surveiller, fulmina-t-il. Ça n'avait rien de compliqué !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait y faire ? demanda Barbara en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Elles sont parties sans prévenir et tu avais disparu.

\- **Ne-me-réponds-pas **! articula-t-il férocement.

Tom tendit la main vers elle et Barbara leva les bras pour se défendre. Mais avant qu'il ait pu la toucher, quelqu'un passa un bras autour des épaules de Tom pour le retenir.

\- Salut, Tom. Ça faisait longtemps. Aurais-tu un problème avec ma fiancée ?

Barbara releva la tête pour voir Edouard se faire repousser par Tom.

\- Tu sais, la violence ne résout rien, continua Ed en se plaçant devant Barbara. Allons, Tom. Calme-toi...

\- Reste à ta place, répliqua Jedusor en lui assénant une gifle du dos de la main. Et ne m'appelle plus jamais **Tom**.

-... comme tu voudras, acquiesça Edouard en se massant la mâchoire.

Tom lança un dernier regard dangereux aux jeunes filles. Puis il disparut dans la foule. Son départ fut aussi soudain que son retour. Ils auraient presque pu croire qu'ils l'avaient imaginé si Edouard n'avait pas gardé une marque rouge sur la joue.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers Barbara.

\- Oui, répondit-elle faiblement en se baissant pour ramasser l'enveloppe qu'elle avait malencontreusement lâchée dans le feu de l'action.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista Ed en levant le menton de la jeune fille vers lui.

-... oui, acquiesça Barbara en l'enlaçant.

Au même moment, dans une chambre de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, Abraxas tenait la main de Mélissandre dans la sienne. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'elle se trouvait dans ce lit d'hôpital et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe encourageant. Elle restait complètement coupée du monde. Mélissandre était toujours incapable de sentir la main d'Abraxas dans la sienne. "Eugenia a mis moins de deux ans à se rétablir" songea-t-il amèrement. "Alors pourquoi tu me fais attendre ?"

Il caressait la paume gauche de la jeune femme avec son pouce, passant et repassant sur une toute petite cicatrice qui ressemblait à une piqûre. Une cicatrice bien moins voyante que celle marquant son bras droit. Mais Abraxas avait fini par connaître par coeur cette main gauche. Il avait eu tout le temps d'en découvrir chaque petit détail. Et la nuit, il rêvait que cette main puisse s'animer pour lui effleurer le visage.

\- Reviens, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser au creux de la main de Mélissandre.

Puis Abraxas leva les yeux vers une forme argentée flottant près de lui. Un grand paon fantomatique. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un fantôme, mais de son patronus.

\- Je me demande si tu es vraiment utile, s'interrogea Abraxas en observant le paon argenté.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Thadeus. Il salua Abraxas avant de prendre place de l'autre côté du lit. Puis il sortit sa baguette.

\- _Spero patronum_, lança-t-il.

Un cygne apparut face au paon d'Abraxas. Thadeus adressa un sourire à son patronus, puis il se tourna vers son ami Malefoy.

\- Les Rosier ne devraient pas tarder, annonça Thadeus. Edouard m'a promis qu'ils passeraient après l'arrivée du Poudlard Express.

\- Ouais... répondit distraitement Abraxas qui avait reprit sa contemplation de Mélissandre.

-...

\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucune amélioration ? demanda finalement le blond avec frustration. Ça fait **cinq ans** !

\- Je **sais**, répondit Thadeus qui ne supportait pas plus que lui l'état de sa soeur. Mais on doit faire confiance au traitement. Il a marché pour Eugenia.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment appeler ça un _traitement_ ? s'irrita Abraxas en désignant les patronus.

\- L'énergie positive qu'ils dégagent doit l'aider à revenir, lui rappela Thadeus alors que le paon disparaissait à cause des pensées négatives d'Abraxas. C'est la seule chose qu'elle pourrait percevoir.

\- Oui, eh bien... tout ce que je demande c'est un petit signe encourageant, marmonna-t-il. _Spero patronum _!

Le paon réapparut aussitôt, plus brillant qu'avant. Il était prêt à tout faire pour que Mélissandre puisse à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. S'il devait la veiller jour et nuit avec son patronus, qu'il en soit ainsi. Druella entra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Les garçons s'étonnèrent de la voir seule.

\- Où est Ed ? s'enquit Abraxas.

\- Il s'occupe de Barbara, répondit Druella. Elle doit passer une petite visite médicale.

Au cinquième étage, Edouard sortit du salon de thé avec les bras chargés de victuailles. Il redescendit rapidement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où il avait laissé Barbara entre les mains d'un médicomage. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle d'examen, Edouard comprit que la visite médicale était déjà terminée.

Il fut surprit de voir Barbara en compagnie de son jumeau, mais la mauvaise humeur de Barty ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde. "Il a fallu qu'il vienne pour nous gâcher ce moment" songea Edouard avec agacement. Il allait s'éclaircir la gorge pour signaler sa présence aux Croupton, mais un geste de Barty fit perdre toute retenue à Edouard.

\- Est-ce que tu réalises où ce mariage va te mener ?! s'écria Bartémius en secouant sa soeur par les épaules.

\- Ne la bouscule pas, sinon... intervint Ed d'une voix menaçante en attrapant Barty par la peau du cou pour l'éloigner de Barbara.

\- Sinon, **quoi** ?! répliqua Barty en se libérant de la prise d'Edouard. Tu vas utiliser contre moi l'un des mauvais tours que Jedusor t'a appris ? Tu l'entends me menacer, Barbara ? C'est ce genre d'individu que tu veux faire entrer dans la famille ?

\- Barty, je t'en prie, soupira sa jumelle. Edouard voulait seulement...

\- Défends-le tant que tu veux, la coupa férocement Barty. Nos parents ont peut-être fini par céder, mais moi je sais que ce mariage est une erreur. Un jour, tu t'en mordras les doigts.

\- Elle n'aura jamais rien à regretter, lui assura Ed. Excepté ta conduite. Maintenant, laisse-nous.

Bartémius chercha une dernière fois l'appui de sa soeur, mais elle ne lui offrit qu'un regard suppliant. Barbara aurait tant voulu retrouver la complicité qu'elle partageait autrefois avec son jumeau. Mais ce serait impossible tant que Barty continuerait à se braquer contre les personnes qui l'entouraient et auxquelles elle tenait.

\- On n'a pas idée de secouer une femme enceinte, grommela Edouard en déposant les victuailles qui l'encombraient sur la table d'examen.

\- Heu... j'ai juste dit que j'avais un petit creux, lui fit remarquer Barbara en observant la profusion de denrées qu'il avait rapporté.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas su quoi choisir, lui avoua-t-il. Alors j'ai ramené un peu de tout. Il y a même du jus de cresson. C'est la vendeuse qui me l'a conseillé, mais j'ignore si c'est vraiment...

\- C'est parfait, l'arrêta Barbara. Mais je ne veux parler ni de Barty, ni de jus de cresson pour l'instant.

\- Bien sûr, réalisa Edouard en la prenant par la taille. Que t'a dit le médicomage ?

\- Le bébé va bien. Mrs Pomfresh avait raison, ma grossesse date du début d'avril.

\- On s'est un peu trop amusés pendant les vacances de printemps, acquiesça Ed d'un ton rieur.

Gênée, Barbara lui administra une petite tape sur l'épaule. Mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'hilarité d'Edouard. Elle le pria d'arrêter, alors Ed cessa de rire et il l'embrassa à la place. Mais il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Barbara semblait distraite.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il en posant la main sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Tu m'as pourtant dit que le bébé allait bien.

\- C'est le cas, lui assura-t-elle.

\- Mais tu es inquiète. Je comprends très bien. Je t'ai mise dans une situation difficile alors que tu sors à peine de Poudlard.

\- Ne sois pas bête. Ce bébé, on l'a fait à deux. Et tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai été heureuse en recevant ta lettre, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de sa poche l'enveloppe qu'elle avait tenu contre son coeur sur le quai de la gare. Tu t'es battu seul pour convaincre mes parents. J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient me renier en apprenant mon état.

\- Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour tes parents, puisque tout est arrangé, la rassura Edouard. Nous irons les voir ensemble tout à l'heure. Et quoi qu'ils en pensent, notre jeune âge ne nous empêchera pas d'être de bons parents.

\- Ça ne me fait pas peur... Tout ce qui compte, c'est que les parents soient décidés à faire le bonheur de leurs enfants.

\- Je suis d'accord, sourit-il.

\- Très bien... et... je veux que tu saches que je suis heureuse avec toi, continua-t-elle avec hésitation. Tellement heureuse... que ça m'a fait oublier tout le reste.

\- Le reste ? s'étonna Edouard.

\- Tom est revenu si brusquement, lâcha-t-elle. Après cinq ans d'absence totale... il est revenu, encore plus effroyable qu'avant.

\- Oui, confirma-t-il lentement. Mais il est reparti tout aussi vite.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imposer sa loi.

\- Il est comme ça... on n'y peut rien.

\- C'est justement ce qui me fait peur, lui avoua Barbara. Il piétine les sentiments des autres sans aucun scrupule, et je trouve ça impardonnable.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? demanda Edouard avec prudence.

\- Un jour, il réapparaîtra pour tout piétiner. Et s'il te demande de l'aider... qu'est-ce que tu lui répondras ?

-...

\- Je suppose que ce sera comme tout à l'heure ? devina Barbara. Tu seras obligé de répondre : _comme tu voudras_.

-...

\- Tu ne dis rien. Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison.

\- Barbara... dit enfin Edouard.

\- Je suis désolée, Ed, regretta-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Mais... on ne pourra pas être ensemble si tu es enchaîné à ce monstre.

-... qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde. Tu veux rompre nos fiançailles ?

\- C'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire... pour le bébé, gémit-elle.

\- Ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ? Tu plaisantes ?

Même si Barbara versait des larmes, elle semblait parfaitement sérieuse.

\- Désormais, je ne suis plus uniquement responsable de moi-même, s'expliqua-t-elle en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

\- Je suis responsable de cet enfant autant que toi.

\- Alors tu dois comprendre...

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! paniqua Edouard. Ne me dis pas que ton frère a réussi à te retourner le cerveau. Barbara ? Tu réalises ce que tu me demandes ?

Elle éclata soudainement en sanglot. Bien sûr qu'elle réalisait. C'était aussi difficile pour elle de le dire, que pour lui de l'entendre. Edouard le comprit et il la serra contre son coeur. Il avait suffit que Tom réapparaisse quelques minutes pour provoquer un désastre. Mais la question restait entière... si jamais Tom lui demandait de le rejoindre... "Que répondrai-je ?" se questionna-t-il.

Oui, et Barbara finirait par le mépriser. Non, et il s'exposait à la colère de Tom. Edouard avait beau y réfléchir, aucun de ces choix n'était acceptable. Renoncer à fonder sa propre famille avec elle l'était encore moins.

\- Tom est reparti. Toi et l'enfant, vous êtes là, dit-il en prenant le visage de Barbara en coupe entre ses mains. C'est tout ce qui compte. D'accord ?

Les lèvres de la jeune filles tremblaient alors qu'elle le regardait avec amour. Edouard la sentait encore hésitante, mais il se savait capable de la faire craquer. Il devait absolument la convaincre, faire taire ses peurs à force de tendresse.

\- Tout ce qui compte... c'est que les parents soient décidés à faire le bonheur de leurs enfants, la cita-t-il en caressant le visage de Barbara. Tu n'auras rien à regretter, je te le promets.

Il embrassa les paupières humides de la jeune fille, puis ses lèvres. Edouard sut alors qu'il avait gagné.

\- Je t'aime tant, murmura Barbara contre ses lèvres.

oOo

Dans la chambre de Mélissandre, Druella s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Edouard et Barbara les rejoindre. La visite médicale devait pourtant être finie depuis longtemps. "Je comprends qu'ils aient envie d'être seuls, mais on aurait bien besoin d'un ou deux patronus de plus par ici" songea-t-elle face à l'atmosphère pesante que dégageaient Abraxas et Thadeus. Ils souhaitaient tant voir Mélissandre bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil.

\- Désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, s'excusa Druella. Mais je ne suis pas douée avec les patronus. Walburga dit que je pourrais sûrement y arriver si je m'entrainais au lieu de trainasser au lit le matin.

\- Sûrement, répondit distraitement Thadeus.

\- Heu... vous voulez peut-être que j'aille vous chercher quelque chose à boire ? proposa-t-elle en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à détendre l'atmosphère. Vous devez avoir soif à force de rester assis là à la regarder.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais te taire ? s'impatienta Abraxas. Je n'arrive pas à me concentr...

Il se tut brusquement lorsqu'il crut sentir la main de Mélissandre frémir dans la sienne. Abraxas reporta aussitôt son attention sur la jeune femme qui gardait toujours les yeux fermés. Quant à sa main, elle était aussi inerte qu'avant. Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Après tout ce temps à espérer, ses sens l'avaient peut-être trompé. "Je devrais appeler un médicomage pour être sûr..." songea Abraxas en serrant la main de Mélissandre dans la sienne. "Elle a bougé, je le sais". Non, il n'avait pas pu l'imaginer. Et la suite lui donna raison.

Une minute plus tard, Mélissandre ne bougea pas seulement la main. Elle se redressa en sursaut comme quelqu'un se réveillant après un mauvais rêve, et elle chercha un corps pour la rassurer. L'instinct ou le hasard la fit choisir Abraxas. Alors qu'ils retenaient tous un cri de surprise, elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Abraxas pour l'emprisonner dans une puissante étreinte. Mélissandre le serrait à l'en faire suffoquer. Mais il le réalisa à peine. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle venait de se réanimer. Elle s'était redressée et elle tremblait maintenant contre lui, le visage enfouit dans son cou.

\- J'ai si froid, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

* * *

Ta daaa ! lol

Vous avez dû remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas de partie sur Ginny. C'est normal, puisque les chapitres sur "La passion du Mal" doivent me permettre de faire véritablement le lien entre passé et présent. Ne vous en faites pas, vous la retrouverez bientôt. Tout comme Ginnia ;)

Gros bisous !

Réponses aux reviews : très tardives, et je m'en excuse. Je ne vous ai pas oubliés, le prochain chapitre sera là d'ici quelques jours, c'est promis !

**Bewitchings-christmas** : merci infiniment ! Ces chapitres de transition sont très importants pour moi et je tiens à ce qu'ils soient parfaits. D'où mon retard... tu as vu juste, la fic est très complexe. Je me débats avec les détails. Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour Ginny, malheureusement. bisous

**Meredith96** : merci à toi d'être là ! Quant à Ginnia, tu la verras au prochain chapitre ;)

**Naguina** : je réponds à tes deux reviews ici ;) Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que la fic te plaise, merci ! Mélissandre s'est réveillée, mais on la connait. C'est une vraie tornade. Ou plutôt un dragon xD. et Abraxas risque de se brûler. Quant à Tom, c'est... un monstre, oui. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Reste à voir si Ginnia pourra y faire quelque chose.

**Kris-chaan** : ooooh, merci ! :3 Contente que tu trouves l'histoire originale. Tu l'as dit, c'est pas facile avec ce pairing. Et j'ai encore des surprises pour vous ! ;)

**Lily06** : coucou ! merci de suivre la fic ^^ Je me dépêche, promis !


	15. La passion du Mal - partie 2

Chapitre 15 : La passion du Mal – partie 2

\- J'ai si froid.

Abraxas frissonna quand le murmure de Mélissandre lui chatouilla le cou. Elle grelottait contre lui et il leva les bras comme un automate pour l'enlacer. Il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve. Son réveil avait été si brutal... elle le serrait si fort... avec ses deux bras...

Il retint son souffle. Puis Abraxas fit lentement glisser sa main du dos de Mélissandre jusqu'au bras droit de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait bougé. Elle avait retrouvé l'usage de son bras. Il ignorait comment cela était possible, tout comme il ignorait ce qui avait provoqué son réveil. Mais ce n'était pas important, pour le moment. Il était juste heureux. _Tellement_ heureux. Et il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle :

_\- Dans deux jours, tu ne sera plus mon professeur. Je me demande si me donneras encore un coup de pied. _

_\- Tu le sauras dans deux jours. _

Pourtant, cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis. Il avait dû patienter jusqu'à maintenant pour savoir...

\- Tu m'as fait attendre, grogna-t-il en la serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Thadeus, appela-t-elle faiblement.

Abraxas se crispa. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre. Il relâcha légèrement Mélissandre pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Tu ne vois pas que c'est moi ?" pensa-t-il furieusement en lui agrippant durement les bras. Mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Mélissandre battait des paupières frénétiquement. Après avoir gardé les yeux fermés si longtemps, il était normal qu'elle soit aveuglée par la lumière du jour.

\- Je suis là, Mélie, dit Thadeus en posant une main tremblante sur l'épaule de sa soeur.

Elle suivit la main de Thadeus pour se jeter dans ses bras. Et seulement là, elle se mit à pleurer. Sa voix était enrouée, si bien qu'il était difficile de tout comprendre, mais ses sanglots tournaient autour d'une seule chose :

\- Je ne pouvais... rien faire ! Pas même appeler !

\- C'est fini maintenant, dit Thadeus pour la rassurer.

\- Et soudain... le brouillard... le froid... si froid ! Les ombres... la porte... j'ai vu la porte !

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit son frère aussi perplexe que les autres. Calme-toi. Quelle porte ?

Tous sursautèrent quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement sur deux médicomages qui entrèrent en trombe. Ils avaient l'air complètement affolés, et ils bousculèrent même Druella dans leur élan. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent net en posant les yeux sur Mélissandre, et ils passèrent de l'affolement à la stupéfaction.

\- Heu... elle... s'est réveillée ? balbutia l'un d'eux.

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? lança Druella en se massant l'épaule. Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous débarquez comme des dingues ?

\- Non, nous... nous avons reçu un signal d'urgence, expliqua celui qui l'avait bousculée.

\- La chambre a détecté un arrêt cardiaque, confirma l'autre en s'approchant du lit pour recueillir les données sur l'état de santé de Mélissandre. D'après ce que je vois... vous avez cessé de respirer pendant près d'une minute, juste avant de vous réveiller.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? s'exaspéra Abraxas. Tout va bien ici, vous ne voyez pas ? Laissez-la retrouver son frère tranquillement.

Les médicomages se consultèrent du regard avant de quitter la pièce. Ils leur laissaient seulement quelques minutes avant de revenir pour ausculter Mélissandre.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi, chuchota Druella alors qu'Abraxas observait l'étreinte du frère et de la soeur d'un oeil frustré. Depuis quand tu es aussi mature ?

-...

\- Elle s'est quand même jetée sur toi en croyant que tu étais Thad...

\- La ferme, grinça-t-il.

\- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste. Je ne devrais pas te taquiner. Tu l'as attendue cinq ans.

Abraxas tourna brusquement les talons pour sortir de la chambre. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer. Cinq ans. Cinq ans... et pas une pensée pour lui.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre...

oOo

\- Monica Warlow ? Pas vue depuis des années.

\- Mais il s'agit bien de sa maison, s'enquit Tom en désignant une petite bâtisse à la périphérie de Flagley-le-haut. Il y a de la lumière à l'intérieur.

\- Warlow n'est plus là, je vous dis, insista le maire de la ville. Elle a disparu du jour au lendemain en laissant tout derrière elle. La maison est toujours à elle, mais c'est sa soeur qui vit à l'intérieur désormais.

\- Quelqu'un l'a vue partir ?

\- Écoutez, s'impatienta le sorcier. Elle est partie sans prévenir personne. Pas même sa soeur. La pauvre est anéantie. Elle s'est installée ici avec sa famille en espérant la voir revenir un jour.

\- Et la fille qui était avec Warlow ? Il y avait bien une petite rousse qui vivait avec elle ?

\- La petite Ginnia ? Elle a aussi disparu. Une brave jeune fille. Quoi qu'un peu bizarre.

-... ouais, approuva Tom en s'éloignant les mains dans les poches.

"Hé, Ginnia. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est pas toi qui insistait pour que je revienne ? Qui est-ce qui apparaissait sans cesse devant moi sans que je demande rien ? Et maintenant tu te caches ? Tu attends de moi que je te cours après ?"

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? pesta-t-il avant de transplaner.

oOo

\- Ginnia ! À table !

Mrs Warlow s'activait dans la cuisine d'un petit cottage perdu dans la campagne du Wiltshire. La maison la plus proche se trouvait à un kilomètre. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle s'était installée ici en laissant derrière elle son travail, ses amis, sa famille... toute sa vie. Pour le bien d'une seule personne.

\- Ginnia ? appela-t-elle de nouveau en quittant la cuisine pour trouver la jeune fille.

Elle s'arrêta net au milieu du salon. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Mrs Warlow sentit son coeur se glacer d'effroi, puis elle se mit à courir. Elle fonça hors de la maison en criant le nom de Ginnia. Il était tard, la lumière du jour faiblissait. Elle mit du temps à remarquer la tignasse rousse qui transparaissait à travers la clôture délimitant le jardin. Ginnia se tenait immobile sur le sentier menant à la ville, le regard perdu dans le vague.

\- Bon sang, Ginnia ! s'exclama Mrs Warlow en tombant à genoux près d'elle pour l'agripper par les épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- On est le 1er juillet, répondit simplement Ginnia.

Mrs Warlow se mordit les lèvres. Oui, c'était le 1er juillet. Et elle savait parfaitement ce que la petite fille avait en tête. Cette toute petite fille... attendait le retour d'un monstre.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Va le rejoindre puisque tu en meures d'envie.  
Il ignore où tu es, mais toi tu sais où il se trouve.**

...

**Tu ne m'écoutes pas ?  
Sale gamine ! Tu crois qu'il va fouiller tout le pays pour toi ?  
Je le connais mieux que personne !**

_Je le connais moi aussi.  
Il va venir._

**Pauvre folle.**

_Il va venir._

\- Rentre à la maison, la supplia Mrs Warlow. Ne sors plus sans me le dire.

\- Mais...

\- Rentre ! s'emporta-t-elle.

-...

\- Pardon, s'excusa Mrs Warlow en la serrant contre elle. Je ne voulais pas crier. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on reste ensemble. Ma chérie... on est une famille, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui.

\- On n'abandonne jamais sa famille. Jamais.

Il était malvenu de sa part d'affirmer une chose pareille, sachant le chagrin que sa disparition devait causer à sa soeur. Mais la logique n'entrait pas en compte lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette enfant. Et il n'y avait qu'une chose dont elle était sûre :

\- Je t'aime.

Ginnia ne répondit pas. Même après tout ce temps, elle n'était pas certaine de saisir le sens de ces mots. Que lui avait dit Lucrétia déjà ? L'amour... _c'est un sentiment doux et amer à la fois_. L'étreinte de Mrs Warlow était douce. L'absence de Tom... était particulièrement amère. "Quand vas-tu venir ?"

oOo

\- Je vous conseille de prendre votre mal en patience. Vos sens sont encore trop engourdis pour que vous puissiez quitter l'hôpital. Quand on est resté cinq ans immobile, il faut du temps avant de pouvoir se relever.

\- Merci pour cette leçon, Dumbledore, répliqua sarcastiquement Mélissandre. Ce n'est pas comme si les médicomages ne me le répétaient pas à longueur de journée. Mais j'en ai assez ! Ça fait des semaines que je suis réveillée. J'ai besoin d'action.

\- Et que voudriez-vous faire ?

\- Vous le savez très bien ! Il parait que vous vous êtes décidé à neutraliser Grindelwald pendant que je dormais ? Vous m'avez ôté le pain de la bouche, mais **merci**. Maintenant je veux m'occuper de Jedusor. Et de cette sale gamine... ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

-...

\- Je ne vois peut-être pas encore très bien, mais je sais que vous souriez, marmonna-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Je l'avoue, je n'apprécie pas l'idée d'avoir été vaincue par une enfant.

\- Je ne souris pas du tout, la détrompa Albus d'un ton grave. Je me fais bien trop de soucis pour les Warlow. Il est à leur recherche en ce moment même, je n'en doute pas. Il faut les trouver avant lui.

\- Si seulement je pouvais... marmonna-t-elle en repoussant ses draps.

\- Miss Nott ! s'exclama le médicomage en entrant dans la chambre. Combien de fois dois-je vous demander de rester tranquille pour que vous compreniez ?

\- C'est peine perdue, répondit Abraxas en entrant à sa suite.

Mélissandre oublia soudainement l'idée de se lever et elle plissa les yeux pour dévisager le nouveau venu.

\- C'est moi, lui lança le jeune homme vexé de ne pas être reconnu. Abrax...

\- Je sais que c'est toi, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Hier aussi, c'était toi. Et le jour d'avant.

\- Et ce sera encore moi demain, promit-il en venant s'asseoir à son chevet avec humeur.

\- Je vous laisse, s'amusa Dumbledore. Prenez soin de vous, je vous tiendrai au courant.

\- Au courant de quoi ? s'enquit Abraxas alors que le médicomage entamait l'auscultation des yeux de Mélissandre.

\- Rentre chez toi, lui ordonna-t-elle. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- C'est à moi d'en juger. Au courant de quoi ? répéta-t-il déterminé à obtenir une réponse.

-...

\- Ça concerne Tom, n'est-ce pas ? devina Abraxas en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'en as pas eu assez ? Cinq ans, ce n'était pas suffisant ? Tu veux t'endormir pour de bon ?

\- Cinq ans se sont vraiment écoulés ? soupira-t-elle. Tu rabâches toujours les mêmes choses : _Tom est dangereux_. Je le sais, merci ! Voilà pourquoi je veux l'attraper.

\- Tu veux l'attraper pour te venger, la reprit-il. Comme tu voulais attraper Grindelwald. Dumbledore s'en est chargé, laisse-le aussi s'occuper de Tom.

\- Assez ! pesta-t-elle en repoussant le médicomage pour darder un regard noir vers Abraxas. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Retourne t'occuper de ta boutique d'apothicaire. Ton père ne t'a pas légué ses affaires pour que les laisses couler. Si tu as du temps pour venir ici, rends-toi plutôt sur sa tombe.

\- Mon père pourrit sous terre. Toi, tu es vivante, répliqua Abraxas. Et tu le resteras, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'y veillerai.

\- Je suis morte une fois, lui fit-elle remarquer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis morte une fois, répéta Mélissandre. N'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en se tournant vers le médicomage. Mon coeur s'est arrêté et j'ai cessé de respirer pendant près d'une minute.

\- En effet, acquiesça le sorcier guérisseur. Nous ne savons toujours pas...

\- J'étais morte, continua Mélissandre en reportant son attention sur Abraxas. Je suis revenue pleine et entière, murmura-t-elle en bougeant lentement son bras redevenu valide.

\- Tu te crois surement encore plus invincible qu'avant ?

\- Je dis juste que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour vivre, lui asséna-t-elle brutalement.

\- Miss Nott, s'indigna le médicomage. Sachez que Mr Malefoy...

\- Toujours la même ! pesta Abraxas. Tu découvriras que moi, par contre, j'ai eu le temps de changer.

oOo

Une clameur s'éleva dans un stade de Quidditch écossais lorsque les pies de Montrose marquèrent leur quinzième but contre les Canons de Chudley. Un lancé si bien exécuté que même Barbara ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir avec fair-play les adversaires de son mari. À côté d'elle, Druella gardait les bras croisés. Elle ne savait pas être fair-play, surtout quand c'était son frère qui se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Pourtant, Edouard souriait sur son balais. Il n'avait pas abandonné la partie et il continuerai à soutenir ses coéquipiers jusqu'au bout.

\- Où est Cygnus ? marmonna Druella avec humeur. Il m'avait promis qu'il viendrait.

\- Il a dû être retenu au ministère, répondit Barbara. Ça ne doit pas être de tout repos de travailler sous les ordres d'Harold Minchum. Le bureau des Investigations doit être...

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il faudrait investiguer en ce moment ! s'exaspéra la blonde. Notre monde est en paix, d'autant plus depuis que Grindelwald est derrière les barreaux.

\- Oui... mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour pratiquer la magie noire, murmura Barbara en essayant d'effacer de sa mémoire le visage perverti de Tom. Et ce n'est jamais sans conséquences. D'horribles... conséquences.

-... tu vas réussir à me faire peur, l'avertit Druella en se tortillant avec gêne sur son banc.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, lui confia son amie en caressant inconsciemment son ventre arrondi.

Barbara ne lâchait pas Edouard des yeux, suivant chaque accélération, chaque virage qu'il faisait prendre à son balais. Dans ce jeu, on pouvait tomber à tout moment. Et elle voyait Tom comme un Cognard pouvant surgir pour frapper sa famille. La chute serait alors bien plus douloureuse qu'un atterrissage forcé sur la pelouse. "Il pourrait surgir comme un diable..."

\- Bonjour tout le monde !

\- Cygnus ! s'exclama Druella une main sur le coeur. Tu m'as fais peur !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda-t-il en la prenant par la taille une fois installé près d'elle.

\- Le match est presque fini, bouda la blonde en détournant la tête lorsqu'il tendit les lèvres vers elle.

\- Je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Chérie, je t'assure.

-...

\- Pardonne-moi, chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur l'oreille.

\- Hum... marmonna-t-elle en lui jetant un regard de biais. D'accord ! accepta-t-elle avec un brusque sourire.

Elle l'embrassa en riant et Barbara leva les yeux au ciel. Druella ne mettait jamais longtemps à pardonner Cygnus.

\- Alors ? Sur qui enquêtes-tu ? demanda Druella pendue au cou de son fiancé.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te dire, répondit-il mystérieusement.

\- Tu veux que je te fasse avouer ?

\- Essaye toujours, s'amusa-t-il en frottant son nez contre le sien.

\- Hum hum, toussota Barbara pour mettre fin à leurs embarrassantes roucoulades. Je vous signale qu'Edouard vient de marquer.

\- Bravo ! s'exclama Druella en se levant d'un bond pour applaudir son frère. Tiens, mais... regardez ! Ce ne serait pas Eugenia ?

\- Qui ça ? s'enquit la brune en tendant le cou.

\- Eugenia Shacklebolt ! Là, juste en face !

\- J'ignorais qu'elle s'était rétablie, s'étonna Cygnus.

\- Elle est restée à l'hôpital moins longtemps que le professeur Nott, raconta Barbara. Le "_mal de Grindelwald_" ne l'a pas autant affectée...

\- Je me demande si elle a vu la porte, s'interrogea brusquement Druella.

-...?

\- Mélissandre a vu une porte, s'expliqua la blonde. Avant de se réveiller.

\- Une porte pour aller où ? demanda Cygnus.

oOo

\- Les bans pour le mariage de Druella et Cygnus ont été publiés, annonça Abraxas en feuilletant la Gazette du Sorcier. D'ailleurs, tu es invitée.

-...

\- Tu seras sortie de l'hôpital d'ici là. Est-ce que tu comptes y aller ?

-...

\- Hum... marmonna-t-il en dévisageant Mélissandre.

Elle ne le regardait pas et s'obstinait à faire comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. C'était ainsi chaque fois qu'il venait la voir. Abraxas lisait les nouvelles de la Gazette dans le vide, mais il lisait quand même. Il ne désespérait pas de la faire réagir. D'autant plus depuis qu'elle était enfin capable de voir et d'entendre à la perfection.

\- Les bulgares ont élu un nouveau ministre de la magie, lut-il. Un certain Janus Oblansk.

Mélissandre tiqua en entendant ce nom et cela n'échappa pas à Abraxas. "Ah ! Je te tiens" songea-t-il avec amusement.

\- Ils élisent vraiment n'importe qui, bougonna Mélissandre.

\- C'était un ancien partisan de Grindelwald, comprit Abraxas en lisant la suite de l'article. Même si c'est lui qui a fait entrer le gouvernement dans Nurmengard... le pari est risqué. À quoi est-ce qu'ils pensent ?

\- Il a dû leur retourner le cerveau avec des palabres. Il est doué pour séduire.

Cette fois, ce fut Abraxas qui tiqua. Séduire ?

\- Et pour tromper, ajouta-t-elle sombrement.

\- Tu as l'air de le connaître plutôt bien...

\- Je parie qu'il sait quelque chose au sujet de cette porte, continua-t-elle à marmonner en l'ignorant. Depuis le début... ce sale traitre.

Mélissandre serra les poings avec rage. Abraxas ne supportait pas de la voir accaparée par cet étranger. Il préférait qu'elle se concentre sur sa mystérieuse porte. Une porte n'avait aucun pouvoir de séduction.

\- De quoi avait-elle l'air ? la questionna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu... au début, précisa-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers lui. Je suis restée dans le noir complet longtemps. Très longtemps. Ce que j'ai vu n'a duré que quelques secondes.

-...

\- J'étais debout, continua-t-elle. Je me tenais droite sur mes jambes, et pourtant il n'y avait pas de sol. Seulement du brouillard. Partout.

Abraxas gardait le silence. Il n'osait pas l'interrompre, de peur qu'elle se ravise et cesse de se confier à lui.

\- J'étais glacée, murmura-t-elle. J'avais **si froid**, et... et il y avait les ombres. Des gens, cachés dans la brume. J'ai crié pour qu'ils se montrent, pour qu'ils viennent m'aider. Mais aucun ne m'a répondu. Ils m'ont ignorée. Et puis...

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler. Abraxas était pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Et puis, j'ai vu la porte, reprit-elle rapidement en croisant les bras. Je suis passée à travers, et je me suis réveillée.

\- Elle est apparue... comme ça ? demanda Abraxas en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle était derrière moi depuis le début. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Mais...

\- _Fin_ de l'histoire, répéta-t-elle avec humeur.

Il savait que Mélissandre lui cachait quelque chose. Mais elle ne semblait pas disposée à discuter davantage. Pas pour l'instant. Il reprit donc sa lecture de la Gazette :

\- Incendie à Flagley-le-Haut : la famille Trelawney périt dans les flammes.

oOo

Des rires et de la musique. Voilà ce qui retentissait sur les hauteurs du village de Flagley-le-Haut. Difficile d'imaginer qu'un drame s'était déroulé dans la commune dix jours plus tôt. Les gens chantaient et dansaient pour fêter le mariage de Cygnus Black et Druella Rosier. Personne ne faisait attention à la maison calcinée où étaient morts les Trelawney. Un triste souvenir à oublier ne pouvait l'emporter face à une heureuse union à célébrer.

Druella était rayonnante. Elle n'avait pas quitté la piste de danse depuis qu'elle y avait mis les pieds une heure plus tôt. Elle papillonnait de cavalier en cavalier, sa chevelure blonde brillant au soleil, pour vite retomber dans les bras de son mari. Cygnus la couvait du regard comme si elle était la plus éclatante des pierres précieuses.

\- Regarde-moi, Cygnus ! rit-elle quand Edouard la souleva pour la faire tournoyer.

\- Je te regarde, lui assura-t-il en la rejoignant avec un tendre sourire.

Soudain, Edouard trébucha. Il s'écroula par terre et Druella l'y aurait suivi si Cygnus ne l'avait pas rattrapée au vol.

\- Mon héro, fondit Druella en embrassant son mari pour le remercier.

\- Désolé, petite soeur, s'excusa Edouard en se relevant. J'ai peut-être un peu trop bu...

\- C'est certain, confirma Barbara en lançant un regard réprobateur au beau blond.

\- Ma chérie, la cajola-t-il en l'attirant contre lui. C'est la fête !

\- Ne me fais pas tomber, l'avertit Barbara en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre presque à terme.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais me souler au point de l'oublier ? se vexa Edouard. Ma petite princesse, se radoucit-il en se baissant pour embrasser le ventre de sa femme.

\- Vous vous êtes décidés pour le prénom ? s'enquit Druella.

\- Pas encore, répondit Barbara. Ed voudrait l'appeler Eva. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle porte le nom d'une fleur. Comme ma mère.

\- Pourquoi pas Narcisse ? proposa Druella. Ou une variante.

\- Ça fait un peu égocentrique...

\- On l'est tous plus ou moins, lui fit remarquer Cygnus. C'est dans la nature des Sang-purs.

\- Pas dans la mienne, le contredit Barbara. Ni dans celle de ma fille. Elle sera élevée dans le respect des autres.

\- C'est quoi cette mentalité de Poufsouffle ? se moqua-t-il en entrainant Druella dans une nouvelle danse.

-... tu es sûr de laisser Druella avec la bonne personne ? demanda Barbara à son mari.

\- Ignore-le, s'amusa Edouard. Moi, je sais que tu es une vraie Serpentarde.

\- Ed ! s'indigna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas le problème ! Tu ne vois donc pas ?

\- Voir quoi ? s'interrogea-t-il.

Barbara soupira en secouant la tête. Puis elle s'éloigna des danseurs et de l'agitation pour rejoindre Thadeus et Mélissandre. Sortie de l'hôpital le matin même, son frère avait réalisé un exploit en la persuadant d'assister au mariage. Considérant qu'elle était restée des années enfermée dans sa propre tête... elle avait grand besoin de voir du monde, et de s'amuser. Mais Mélissandre ne s'amusait pas. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à la fête. Ses pensées étaient accaparées par tout autre chose. "Je sais ce que c'est" songea sombrement Barbara. "Et moi aussi, j'y pense".

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Thadeus en remarquant la mine basse de Barbara.

\- Oui... soupira-t-elle. Ed a trop bu.

\- Il n'est pas le seul.

Elle suivit son regard jusqu'à apercevoir Abraxas près du buffet, vidant d'un trait une coupe pleine de vin.

\- Quel est son problème ? s'enquit Barbara alors que le blond se resservait aussitôt jusqu'à ras-bord.

\- J'ai refusé de danser, répondit Mélissandre.

\- Cinq fois, lui reprocha Thadeus. Tu pourrais faire un effort. Je ne t'ai pas emmenée pour que tu boudes dans un coin.

\- Premièrement, tu ne_ m'emmènes_ nulle part, j'ai 30 ans, lui fit remarquer sa soeur d'un ton acerbe. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas venue pour danser avec Abraxas Malefoy ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Seulement pour te faire plaisir.

\- Ça me ferait plaisir si tu t'amusais, répliqua Thadeus.

\- Je ne peux pas. Désolée.

\- J'ai du mal, moi aussi, avoua Barbara. Quand je pense que toute une famille est morte à deux rues d'ici il y a seulement quelques jours...

\- C'est triste, approuva Thadeus. Mais la vie continue.

\- Comme ça semble simple ! Si on pouvait effacer les malheurs avec ces quelques mots, personne ne souffrirait. Mais quoi qu'on fasse, le mépris ne disparait jamais. Il est partout. Et ça commence dès l'enfance, en passant par Poudlard. Il y a du mépris entre les différentes maisons. On trouvera aussi toujours des jeunes pour mépriser leurs ainés, et inversement. Les sorciers méprisent les Moldus. Les Sang-purs méprisent... en fait, ils méprisent tout le monde. Mais les pires sont ceux qui méprisent la vie, et qui considèrent que la fin justifie les moyens.

\- Tu te trompes, intervint Mélissandre.

\- Hein ? s'étonna Barbara.

\- Les pires méprisent la Mort, lui apprit-elle. Ceux-là... il ne faut pas les laisser vivre.

Ils avaient très bien compris de **qui** elle parlait. Et cela renforça l'inquiétude de Thadeus.

\- Tu comptes donc le **tuer** ? interrogea-t-il sa soeur.

\- Si j'en ai l'occasion.

\- Tu sais que c'est un crime ?

\- C'est vrai que tu en sais plus que moi sur le sujet, répliqua-t-elle.

Thadeus resta muet, n'aimant jamais se rappeler qu'il avait un jour torturé Abraxas. Quant à Barbara, elle écarquilla les yeux. Mélissandre était-elle en train d'insinuer que Thadeus avait déjà commis un crime ?

\- Attendez... souffla la femme enceinte en sentant ses jambes faiblir. Ce n'est pas sérieux ? Mélissandre, vous faites partie d'une Confédération qui a pour but de faire respecter l'ordre, et vous parlez de tuer comme si...

\- Je suis restée cinq ans à l'hôpital, l'interrompit Mélissandre. Tu penses bien que la Confédération m'a remplacée. Mais bon, ça m'arrange de ne plus être liée au ministère.

\- Ça vous _arrange_ ? s'indigna Barbara. Ça ne change rien ! **Personne** n'a le droit de commettre un meurtre. Vous voulez devenir comme lui ? Vous voulez le tuer, comme il a tué les Trelawney ?

\- Que... qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! s'étrangla Mélissandre.

\- Barbara, les Trelawney sont morts dans un incendie accidentel, lui rappela Thadeus tout aussi choqué.

\- C'est ce que dit la Gazette, mais je sais que c'est faux, leur assura Barbara. La maison qui a brûlé n'appartenait pas aux Trelawney. N'importe qui dans cette ville vous le dira. C'était celle de Mrs Warlow.

-...

\- Elle était parente avec les Trelawney et ils se sont installés dans sa maison quand elle a disparu avec Ginnia, expliqua-t-elle. Tom est venu pour elle à la gare en juillet dernier. Il était furieux de ne pas la trouver. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Tom est à la recherche de Ginnia et il a brulé les Trelawney pour obliger Mrs Warlow à sortir de son trou. Il espérait sûrement la coincer à l'enterrement. Mais elle ne s'est pas montrée, d'après Dumbledore.

\- Alors Dumbledore est au courant ? s'offusqua Mélissandre. Et il a gardé ça pour lui ?

\- Il ne voulait pas que l'affaire s'ébruite. Selon lui, c'était vital...

\- Oh oui ! s'emporta Mélissandre. Vital pour que je ne bouge pas de mon lit ! Je n'ai rien à faire ici, ce mariage n'a aucune importance. La seule chose qui compte, c'est de retrouver Jedusor.

\- Attends ! s'exclama son frère en tendant le bras pour la retenir.

Mais Mélissandre disparut dans la foule d'invités. Elle joua des coudes pour rejoindre la consigne et récupérer sa cape. Le sorcier en charge du vestiaire venait de partir à la recherche du bon vêtement quand une masse blonde s'écroula littéralement sur l'épaule de Mélissandre.

\- Tu pars déjà... ma belle ? demanda la voix avinée d'Abraxas.

\- Lâche-moi, tu empestes ! s'énerva Mélissandre en essayant de le décrocher de son épaule. Tu devrais avoir honte. Te mettre dans un état pareil pour quelques danses...

\- Mais... ya pas qu'la danse, dit-il en s'accrochant obstinément. Depuis qu't'es réveillée... t'es méchante avec moi. Trèèèèès vilaine. Alors que moi je... je... hic !

-...

\- Je... reprit-il. Je... j'sais plus. Mais t'es très vilaine. Avant... j'te plaisais, chuis sûr. J'te plais encore ?

\- Je te trouvais peut-être mignon quand tu te soulais à la bièraubeurre, répondit-elle sidérée d'être traitée de _vilaine_ par un grand garçon de 23 ans. Mais là, tu me fais juste pitié.

\- C'est toujours ça, s'amusa-t-il. Un bisou ?

Elle le frappa dans le tibia avant qu'il ait pu forcer un baiser. Abraxas tituba sous le coup et il s'effondra à moitié sur le comptoir de la consigne.

\- Ouille, dit-il simplement.

\- Ça suffit maintenant ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi, Malefoy.

\- Abraxas... tu dois dire... _Abraxas_.

\- Tu veux recevoir un autre coup de pied, _Abraxas_ ? répliqua Mélissandre avec humeur.

\- Un bisou... un coup de pied... c'est comme tu veux, pouffa-t-il.

\- Tu es désespérant.

\- C'est comme tu veux... alors... reste encore un peu... s'te plait.

\- Votre cape, madame, intervint le préposé au vestiaire en réapparaissant derrière le comptoir.

\- Reste, insista Abraxas. Une danse... juste une danse.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa-t-elle en attrapant sa cape. Je vais renoncer à traquer Jedusor pour que tu puisses me vomir dessus.

Elle était sur le point de transplaner quand Abraxas lui saisit le poignet.

\- Ne fais pas ça, dit-il d'un ton clair.

Mélissandre leva les sourcils. Il avait l'air d'avoir dessoulé en un quart de seconde, à la simple mention du nom de Tom. "J'peux pas la laisser faire" songea-t-il en essayant de combattre les effets de l'alcool. "J'peux pas... la laisser partir".

\- Oublie-le. Reste.

\- Je ne...! grogna-t-elle en se débattant.

\- _Reste_, répéta Abraxas en se refusant à la lâcher. Tu ne gagneras rien à le poursuivre.

\- C'est à moi d'en décider ! Et puis... tu n'étais pas bourré il y a deux secondes ?

\- Je t'en prie, Mélie.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna-t-elle en se contorsionnant le bras pour lui faire lâcher prise.

Elle s'étonnait qu'il fasse preuve d'autant de force dans son état. Et il s'étonnait qu'elle n'ait pas encore utilisé la magie pour le repousser. Mais Abraxas devait absolument la retenir. À tout prix. Ou il pourrait bien la perdre.

\- Il y a forcément autre chose, souffla-t-il. Tu ne peux pas penser uniquement à la vengeance. Tu devais bien avoir des rêves avant tout ça.

-...

\- Tu ne vois pas qu'il te gâche la vie et que tu le laisses faire ? Renonce.

\- Jamais ! Je le retrouverai et je le tuerai ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Pas question.

\- Tu me fais mal !

\- Je ne tomberai pas deux fois dans ce piège. Et même si c'était vrai, je ne te lâcherais pas.

\- Tu ne pourras pas me retenir indéfiniment comme ça, lui fit-elle remarquer. Au fond, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Un baiser d'adieu ?

\- Je veux que tu vives !

-... et ce que je veux, **moi**, ça ne compte pas ? demanda-t-elle en serrant les poings. Je suis censée t'obéir comme une épouse soumise ? Pour qui te prends-tu, sale gamin ?! Tu n'es rien pour moi !

Pensant que c'était le bon moment pour lui échapper, Mélissandre tira d'un coup sec sur son bras. Mais la prise d'Abraxas ne s'était pas relâchée. Même si les mots de Mélissandre lui transperçaient le coeur, il la tenait toujours aussi fermement. Prise de court par tant de détermination, elle resta quelques secondes stupéfaite et en oublia presque Tom. Abraxas en profita pour prendre la parole :

\- Je sais bien qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu de concret entre nous... Mais pendant ces cinq années, je suis resté à ton chevet aussi souvent que Thadeus. Moi aussi, j'ai veillé sur toi de toutes mes forces. J'ai appelé ton nom si souvent. Que ce soit de vive voix, en pensées ou dans mes rêves. Alors... alors... ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien senti !

-...

\- Non, en fait... peu importe si tu as senti quelque chose ou pas. Mais ne fais pas comme si je n'avais pas été là. Je t'en prie.

-... je te remercie, murmura-t-elle.

\- Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements.

\- Oh, tu m'agaces ! s'emporta Mélissandre. Je te dis gentiment merci, et toi tu...! Écoute, soupira-t-elle. Je suis restée sur la touche pendant cinq ans. Je n'ai plus de travail, plus aucune responsabilité. Et si tu veux savoir quels étaient mes rêves "_avant tout ça_"... eh bien, je ne m'en souviens pas. Ils sont restés derrière la porte, dans le brouillard.

-...

\- Je suis morte et revenue à la vie ! Tout ce qui comptait autrefois n'a plus aucune importance ! Je n'ai plus le goût à rien ! Je me sens... je me sens...! C'est à cause de lui... je ne pense qu'à lui... ça continuera tant que je ne l'aurai pas retrouvé. Tant que je ne l'aurai pas éliminé. Alors qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre à part lui courir après ?!

\- Épouse-moi.

"Hein ?" pensa Mélissandre en grimaçant. Comment pouvait-il sortir une telle absurdité aussi sérieusement ? Ce gamin de 23 ans...

\- ... je constate que tu es toujours bourré.

\- Je suis très sérieux, lui assura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Deviens ma femme, et je te ferai oublier Tom. Tu sais que je t'aime.

\- Je refuse.

\- Mélie !

\- Je refuse ! répéta-t-elle avec force. Si tu ne veux pas de mes remerciements, tant pis pour toi. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux te donner.

Elle agita enfin sa baguette et Abraxas eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air brulant s'immiscer entre elle et lui. Le maléfice cuisant faillit le toucher en plein visage. Cette fois, Mélissandre put profiter de sa confusion pour se libérer. Elle disparut en un battement de cil. Et Abraxas eut l'affreux sentiment qu'il devrait attendre une éternité avant de la revoir.

oOo

Posté à la fenêtre d'une chambre du Chaudron Baveur, Tom regardait les sorciers déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse. La plupart remontaient la rue vers le pub. Il était tard et les boutiques allaient bientôt fermer. C'était la première fois qu'il revenait ici depuis qu'il avait cessé de travailler pour Barjow et Beurk. Tom n'était plus un chasseur de trésors. Ce qui l'intéressait désormais, c'était la chasse à l'homme. "La chasse à la _femme_ serait plus juste" songea-t-il en levant sa baguette pour la coller sur sa tempe. Tom put en extraire un mince filament argenté qu'il déposa ensuite au coeur d'une pensine. Le visage de Mrs Warlow apparut aussitôt à la surface.

\- _Ma fille voyage avec moi_, dit-elle.

Tom fronça les sourcil et il remua la pensine pour faire disparaitre l'infirmière. Ce fut alors Eugenia Shacklebolt qui apparut pour lui lancer :

-_ Je me dresserai toujours contre toi. Parce que je suis une justicière, et toi, tu es le Mal !_

Il leva le poing comme pour cogner le visage de la Serdaigle ou pour envoyer valser la pensine. Mais il n'en fit rien. Un hibou venait de frapper à la fenêtre, apportant peut-être les nouvelles qu'il espérait tant obtenir. Tom fut déçu. Il n'était pas question de Warlow, mais de Mélissandre Nott. "Elle s'est lancée à ma poursuite ?" lut-il en haussant les sourcils. Ces cinq ans passés à l'hôpital ne lui avaient donc pas servi de leçon ? Eugenia semblait avoir compris qu'elle devait se tenir à carreaux. Mais cette garce de Mélissandre...

\- Je suis donc un traqueur traqué ? ironisa-t-il.

D'un mouvement de main, Tom fit déguerpir le hibou qui s'attendait à recevoir une réponse de sa part. Il n'avait rien à répondre. Mélissandre pouvait toujours essayer de lui mettre la main dessus, c'était le dernier de ses soucis. L'un de ses Horcruxes s'était égaré dans la nature en même temps qu'une petite rousse exaspérante. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui laisser le journal ?"

L'oiseau émit un hululement courroucé qui poussa certains passants à lever la tête. Tom avait quitté la fenêtre avant qu'ils puissent poser les yeux sur lui. Mais il avait eu le temps de remarquer une jeune femme brune vêtue en Moldue au milieu de la foule de capes bigarrées. Encore une qui avait oublié qu'elle était sorcière. Ce manque de fierté envers leur race supérieure était vraiment insupportable. "Une Sang-de-Bourbe à tous les coups" songea Tom. Mais s'il l'avait suivie du regard, il aurait pu constater que la destination de la jeune femme s'avérait être l'Allée des Embrumes. Rare que les Sang-de-Bourbes s'y promènent. Mais bon, on avait vu plus bizarre que ça trainer dans le coin.

La jeune femme passa devant la boutique de Barjow et Beurk sans remarquer la quincaillerie de mauvais goût exposée dans la vitrine. Heureusement pour elle, car il y avait de quoi en faire des cauchemars. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur un petit bout de papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Un plan y était représenté, mais il était tellement approximatif qu'on l'aurait cru dessiné par un enfant de cinq ans. "Ça m'apprendra d'avoir voulu compter sur Joey" pensa-t-elle en chiffonnant le plan avant de le balancer dans le caniveau.

Cette fois, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lever la tête. La jeune femme tressaillit en se retrouvant nez à nez avec une sorcière chauve affublée d'un collier de rats morts.

\- Bonsoir, ma mignonne, la salua la sorcière d'un ton rocailleux.

\- Heu... je... balbutia la jeune femme en essayant de la contourner. Pardon... je suis pressée...

\- Tu veux bien me donner un cheveu ? continua la sorcière en lui barrant le passage.

\- Un...? Je... Quoi ? s'affola-t-elle face à cette demande déconcertante.

\- Tu m'as l'air déboussolée, s'interrogea la sorcière. On t'a jeté un sortilège de confusion ? Fais attention, il y a des gens pas très nets qui trainent dans le coin.

"Sans blague ? Elle ne voit pas que c'est elle qui me confusionne ?" pensa la jeune femme en commençant à effectuer un repli stratégique.

\- Je cherchais juste... la boutique d'apothicaire des... expliqua-t-elle en reculant sans oser lui tourner le dos.

\- HA ! s'écria la sorcière en lui sautant dessus.

\- Hiii ! gémit la jeune femme en se plaquant les mains sur le visage.

Elle crut que c'en était fini d'elle, mais la jeune femme ne sentit rien lui arriver. Excepté un léger tiraillement lorsque la sorcière lui arracha un cheveu avant d'émettre un son guttural, tel une morfale devant un bon repas.

\- C'est la première à droite, lui indiqua la sorcière.

La jeune femme écarta les doigts qui masquaient ses yeux juste à temps pour voir la sorcière chauve s'enfuir en courant. Son précieux butin entre les mains et ses rats flottant au vent. La brune mit quelques minutes à s'en remettre. Elle pensa même à abandonner ce qu'elle était venue faire pour partir elle aussi en courant. Mais il lui suffisait de tourner à droite, et le danger semblait écarté...

"Elle m'a pris un cheveu ! Un cheveu !" s'inquiéta-t-elle en marchant à toute vitesse vers la boutique d'apothicaire. "Alors là, merci Joey ! Merci ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle compte en faire ? Elle ne va pas simplement se le coller sur la tête. Je vais finir maudite, c'est sûr. Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile heureux qui m'a larguée ici pour aller jouer à la baballe ! En plus, il me file un plan illisible alors qu'il suffisait de me dire : _c'est la première à droite_. Franchement, je le retiens ! Je..." Elle s'arrêta net en entrant chez l'apothicaire. Il faisait complètement sombre à l'intérieur. Où était-elle encore tombée ?

\- Heu... il y a quelqu'un ? s'enquit-elle en avançant prudemment.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'un grognement lui répondit. Quelqu'un devait être baissé derrière le comptoir, car elle entendit cliqueter des bouteilles de verre dans cette direction. Elle dérangeait sûrement le propriétaire en plein rangement.

\- Vous étiez sur le point de fermer ? demanda-t-elle. J'aimerais juste vous acheter une bouteille de vin. Heu... du _Superior Red_, précisa-t-elle en se rappelant la marque que lui avait indiquée Joey. Ma meilleure amie fête son anniversaire demain et... elle ne boit que de ce vin là... il y a quelqu'un ? redemanda-t-elle avec hésitation alors que plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

La jeune femme se pencha lentement sur le comptoir, le coeur battant. Elle craignait qu'un nouveau psychopathe lui saute dessus. Un homme borgne prêt à lui arracher les yeux ? "Qu'est-ce que je fais encore ici ?" s'interrogea-t-elle en déglutissant. "Tout ça pour une bouteille de vin..."

\- Humf !

\- Hiii ! s'écria-t-elle pour la deuxième fois.

Mais personne ne tenta de lui arracher quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas un sorcier borgne qui se cachait derrière le comptoir. Juste une personne ivre morte, face contre terre, entourée par des cadavres de bouteilles. Rien de bien menaçant. Mais cela restait inquiétant. Tout cet alcool... ça frisait le coma éthylique !

\- Madame ? Vous m'entendez ? s'enquit la jeune femme en faisant le tour du comptoir. Madame ?

Elle eut une surprise en retournant le corps inerte. C'était un homme. Elle s'était laissée tromper par ses longs cheveux blonds. Il était vêtu d'une robe de sorcier qui aurait pu être très élégante si elle n'était pas tant chiffonnée. Peut-être revenait-il d'une réception ? Il portait même une fleur bleue à la boutonnière. "Il... il est beau" ne put s'empêcher de penser la jeune femme en fixant les traits du visage d'Abraxas.

\- Vous m'entendez ? répéta-t-elle en touchant la joue du jeune homme.

Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il bougea brusquement pour lui saisir la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... vraiment ? marmonna-t-il en papillonnant des paupières.

\- Juste... une bouteille de vin, répondit-elle avec hésitation. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air très bien.

\- Plus de vin... plus rien... tout seul... souffla-t-il. Pourquoi j'irais bien ?

\- J'en suis désolée... heu... je vais vous aider à vous relever, proposa-t-elle.

Ce fut laborieux, mais elle réussi à le remettre sur pieds. Il avait tout de même besoin qu'elle le soutienne, alors la jeune femme chercha un siège où l'installer. Mais la seule chaise disponible qu'elle trouva était en mille morceaux, comme si elle avait été balancée contre un mur. "Qu'est-ce qui a pu le pousser à se mettre dans cet état ?" s'interrogea-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Abraxas. Elle déglutit en réalisant qu'il était en train de la dévisager. Son regard était embrumé, mais il sourit.

\- Tu es là, dit-il béatement. Tu veux danser ? J'danse bien, tu sais ?

\- Vous devriez plutôt vous reposer, conseilla-t-elle avec amusement. Où est-ce que je pourrais...?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un escalier conduisant au premier étage. Il y avait peut-être une pièce au-dessus de la boutique où il pourrait se remettre.

\- Venez, l'encouragea-t-elle en lui faisant monter les marches avec précaution. Doucement, je ne voudrais pas vous voir tomber.

\- Tu es gentille, remarqua-t-il. C'est bizarre...

\- Ah oui ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est vrai que vous devez rarement croiser de bonnes âmes par ici.

\- J'comprends rien... soupira-t-il en tanguant.

\- Ça va aller, lui promit-elle. On y est presq... hiii !

Abraxas s'était pris les pieds dans la dernière marche et il lui tomba dessus comme un poids mort. Elle s'attendait à tomber durement sur le plancher, mais ce fut un matelas moelleux qui les réceptionna. Elle eut tout de même le souffle coupé lorsqu'Abraxas s'écrasa sur sa poitrine.

\- Pardon, mais... dit-elle en essayant de le faire rouler de l'autre côté du lit.

Le bras du jeune homme l'en empêcha lorsqu'il se glissa soudainement autour de sa taille, tel un serpent resserrant ses anneaux sur sa proie. Il l'étreignait si fort qu'elle eut de nouveau du mal à respirer.

\- Qu'est-ce... que vous faites ? haleta-t-elle.

\- Reste avec moi, répondit-il dans un murmure.

\- Mais... non, je... refusa-t-elle en se tortillant pour lui échapper.

\- Reste, répéta-t-il.

\- Arrêtez, on ne se connait pas ! Lâchez-moi...

\- Combien de fois je devrai te supplier ?! s'emporta-t-il en la faisant taire d'un baiser.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux avec surprise. Ce baiser avait le goût du vin, chaud et épicé. Elle se sentit perdre tous ses moyens et les effluves d'alcool lui firent tourner la tête. Et puis, ce garçon... il y avait une telle urgence, un tel désespoir en lui... et de l'envie.

\- Ne me laisse pas... chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sentit ses longs cheveux blonds lui chatouiller la joue lorsqu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Lentement, elle les dégagea en laissant glisser ses doigts le long d'une mèche. "On dirait de la soie".

oOo

Thadeus se présenta devant la boutique d'Abraxas le lendemain matin. Il était si tôt qu'il s'attendait à trouver porte close. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non seulement la porte n'était pas verrouillée, mais elle était aussi entrouverte. Lorsqu'il découvrit les restes de la chaise brisée et les bouteilles vides derrière le comptoir, il se dépêcha de monter au premier étage. Thadeus fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la chambre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Abraxas ? appela-t-il. Abraxas !

Il donna un coup de pied dans le lit pour réveiller le blond et celui-ci se redressa en sursaut.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Abraxas en tournant la tête dans tous les sens. Ouuuuuuuuuuille ! gémit-il en se prenant brusquement le crâne dans les mains.

\- Non mais regarde-toi... soupira Thadeus. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ça va pas ! J'ai mal au crâne et...

Abraxas s'arrêta lorsqu'il baissa les yeux.

\- Et ? Tu as mal autre part ? s'enquit Thadeus.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fous à poil ? se demanda Abraxas en l'ignorant.

\- Je dirais qu'il y a deux options. Soit tu es rentré complètement torché du mariage et tu t'es amusé à foutre le bordel dans ta boutique avant d'inviter dans ton lit une inconnue qui n'a même pas pris soin de fermer la porte en partant au petit matin. Soit tu t'es fais cambrioler dans la nuit et un pervers a profité de toi dans ton sommeil. D'où ma question : tu as mal autre p...?

\- J'ai seulement mal à la tête, ok ? s'emporta le blond.

\- Moi aussi, lui avoua vertement Thadeus. Vous me donnez tous le tournis. Toi et tes frasques, Mélissandre qui file à l'autre bout de l'Europe, et Barbara qui choisi ce moment précis pour avoir ses contractions.

\- L'autre bout de l'Europe ? retint Abraxas. Contractions ?! Pourquoi est-ce que Mélissandre a quitté le pays ? Et Barbara, elle va bien ?

\- Ne t'agite pas tant, tu vas faire une surchauffe, le prévint Thadeus alors qu'Abraxas se prenait une nouvelle fois la tête dans les mains en grimaçant. Barbara a été admise hier soir à Ste Mangouste. Ed était tellement angoissé que j'ai dû rester avec lui toute la nuit. J'ai essayé de te contacter, mais tu n'étais pas chez toi. L'accouchement a trainé en longueur, mais au final Barbara et la petite vont bien.

-...

\- Quant à Mélissandre... ajouta Thadeus en croisant les bras. Dolly m'a dit qu'elle était passée à la maison en coup de vent pour récupérer quelques affaires avant de partir pour la Bulgarie.

\- La Bulgarie ? soupira Abraxas. Alors elle est allée le voir ? Elle le qualifie de traitre, mais elle préfère se reposer sur lui plutôt que sur moi...

\- De qui tu parles ? s'enquit Thadeus.

\- L'ex de ta soeur, marmonna le blond.

-... ma dragonne de soeur a un ex ?

oOo

Assise dans le hall de la résidence Oblansk, Mélissandre attendait avec agacement que le maître des lieux daigne l'honorer de sa présence. Janus se présenta quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres et les bras écartés comme s'il était prêt à recevoir une étreinte. Elle lui offrit seulement un regard foudroyant.

\- Ma belle et farrrouche Mélissandrrre ! se réjouit-il malgré tout. Je savais que tu vaincrrrais le mal de Grrrindelwald.

\- J'ai réchappé à bien pire que ça, répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- C'est ce que je vois, murmura-t-il en fixant le bras droit de la jeune femme. Je suis content pourrr toi.

\- Tu sais comment j'ai récupéré l'usage de mon bras.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, rétorqua-t-elle en se levant. Tu **sais**.

\- Ma chèrrre, je suis devenu ministrrre de la magie. Pas médicomage.

\- Quelle blague ! Je ne crois pas que tu sois fait pour être l'un ou l'autre, lança-t-elle en le dévisageant avec suspicion. Tu manques bien trop d'honnêteté.

\- Continue de me houspiller, j'adorrre ça, lui confia Janus en riant.

Mélissandre porta la main à sa ceinture, et Janus continua de rire en pensant qu'elle allait sortir sa baguette. Mais ce fut un poignard qu'elle pointa vers lui. Le ministre reprit alors tout son sérieux.

\- Sois prrrudente avec ça, lui conseilla-t-il.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Oui, avoua Janus en la fixant nerveusement.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Tu as le moyen d'échapper au maléfice de ce poignard. Mais... qu'est-ce qui arriverait si je me piquais de nouveau ?

\- S'il te plait... ne joue pas à ça. J'en sais bien moins que tu ne le penses.

\- Il me faut des réponses, Janus. J'ai besoin de savoir... insista-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Ce que j'ai vu... ce brouillard... ça n'a même pas duré une minute, mais... je ne veux plus jamais y retourner ! souffla-t-elle en baissant le poignard. Je ne veux plus jamais voir cette porte.

\- Ce que tu as vu... murmura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est le ventrrre de la Morrrt. Un enferrr où elle envoie ceux qui osent la défier.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais...!

\- J'ignorrre comment ça fonctionne. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le poignarrrd t'a ouverrrt la voie. Mais c'est fini maintenant. Je pense que tu n'irrras plus jamais là-bas.

\- Il faut que je sois **sûre**, souffla-t-elle désespérément. Cet enfer... me fait peur.

\- Même si tu t'y perrrdais de nouveau... dit-il en portant la main gauche de Mélissandre à ses lèvres. Saches que tu possèdes la clé pourrr t'échapper. Mélie, tu ne dois pas avoirrr peurrr.

-...

\- Et tu ne dois pas garrrder cette arrrme maléfique à la ceinturrre. C'est mauvais.

\- Je m'en serais déjà débarrassée si on ne m'avait pas demandé de la conserver précieusement, lui confia Mélissandre en s'écartant de Janus pour rengainer l'arme. Mais si je pouvais ne serait-ce qu'érafler Jedusor avec... si seulement il pouvait pourrir dans ce brouillard.

\- Jedusorrr ? s'inquiéta Janus.

\- Tu connais ce nom ? Je le savais, se réjouit-elle. J'étais sûre qu'il était venu trainer par ici pendant ses cinq années d'errance. Tout près de son modèle : Grindelwald.

\- En effet, j'ai entendu parrrler de lui. Un jeune homme au visage effrrrayant... qui a su se forrrger un nouveau nom.

-...?

\- Voldemorrrt, lui apprit-il.

\- Franchement, soupira-t-elle avec mépris. Qui croit-il effrayer avec ça ?

\- Ce nom en fait déjà trrrembler plus d'un, l'avertit Janus. Les gens crrraignent l'ascension d'un nouveau mage noirrr.

\- Et ils ont choisi l'ancien larbin d'un mage noir pour devenir leur ministre. Logique, ironisa Mélissandre.

\- Ils ont choisi une perrrsonne qui en sait long surrr le sujet. Tu peux douter de moi, mais je ne laisserrrai pas le Mal rrravager ce pays une fois de plus. Les convictions peuvent changer quand on souffrrre. Tu en as fait l'expérrrience.

\- Mes parents sont morts, lança-t-elle sèchement. Et toi ? De quoi as-tu souffert ? La cantine de Nurmengard n'était plus à ton goût ?

-... tu es si durrre, répondit-il avec un faible sourire. Mais je t'aime comme ça.

-...

\- Excuse-moi, on m'attend au burrreau, continua Janus en attrapant son manteau pendu dans l'entrée. Évidemment, tu es mon invitée. Rrreste ici autant que tu le souhaites.

\- Je serai partie avant que tu reviennes, répondit-elle.

\- Et je suppose que ta prrrochaine visite ne serrra pas avant des lustrrres ? regretta-t-il.

\- La Bulgarie, ce n'est pas la porte à côté.

\- C'était le cas quand j'avais encorrre mon arrrmoirrre à disparrraîtrrre.

\- Il ne fallait pas me l'échanger contre une mignonne petite épingle, lança-t-elle sarcastiquement. J'espère que tu te trouves beau avec, parce que ta stupide armoire prend la poussière dans mon grenier.

\- Tu l'as conserrrvée ? se réjouit Janus. Tu es toujourrrs attachée à moi. Je l'ai su quand on m'a annoncé ton arrrivée.

\- Ne rêve pas trop, le détrompa Mélissandre en levant les yeux au ciel. À la base, je suis venue pour que tu me donnes le nom d'une personne qui pourra m'aider à retrouver Jedusor. Puisque tu en sais tant sur les mages noirs, tu dois bien connaître quelqu'un.

\- Tout ce que tu veux... mais essaye de ne pas trrrop l'amocher, s'amusa le ministre bulgare.

oOo

\- Hé ! Joey ! s'exclama Edouard en effectuant une cabriole d'urgence avec son balais. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voles systématiquement à l'opposé des Cognards ? Tu sais que tu es batteur ?

\- Oups, répondit simplement le dit Joey.

\- Ne me réponds pas "oups" et viens nous défendre !

\- Dis donc, Rosier, l'invectiva leur entraineur. Tu te prends pour le capitaine aujourd'hui ?

\- Pas du tout, soupira Ed. Mais vous devez reconnaître qu'il y a des limites à l'insouciance.

\- Je ferai plus attention, promit Joey.

\- Il fera plus attention, acquiesça l'entraineur.

\- Parce que vous y croyez ?! s'emporta de nouveau Edouard.

\- Temps mort ! annonça le capitaine à bout de patience. Rosier ! Jenkins ! On vous dérange ?

\- Non, ça va, répondit Joey en se grattant le dos avec le bout de sa batte.

Edouard effectua de grands gestes pour exprimer toute sa frustration à son capitaine. Celui-ci se résolut à arrêter l'entrainement pour la journée, avant que Joey finisse étranglé par un poursuiveur en furie. Mais Jenkins ne devait pas tenir beaucoup à la vie, car il rejoignit le vestiaire en marchant près d'Edouard et il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que :

\- Tu ne serais pas un petit peu à fleur de peau, Ed ?

-...

\- C'est juste une impression, précisa Joey alors qu'Edouard lui adressait un regard foudroyant. Il parait que ça arrive souvent après la naissance d'un bébé. Moi, c'est pareil.

\- Tu es devenu père ? Première nouvelle.

\- Non, le détrompa Joey. Mais ma fiancée est aussi émotive qu'une femme enceinte. Elle veut devenir ministre de la magie. La pauvre est sous pression.

\- Avec toi comme fiancé, j'en doute pas, compatit Edouard.

\- Ouais, approuva le batteur.

-... tu es donc conscient d'être insupportable ?

\- Ben... j'aurais dit "étourdi", mais si tu penses...

\- Tu es insupportable, lui assura Edouard.

\- OK, accepta Joey en haussant les épaules comme si de toute façon il n'y pouvait rien.

-... bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu, avoua Ed en soupirant. Pardonne-moi. C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à vouloir remporter la ligue. Je sais que les Canons n'ont rien gagné en cinquante ans, mais ce n'est pas immuable.

\- Le capitaine pense comme toi. Peut-être pas l'entraineur, mais il est sur le point de prendre sa retraite alors on ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Et toi ? s'enquit Edouard. T'en penses quoi de cette équipe ?

\- Je trouve qu'on s'amuse bien.

Cela eut le mérite de faire sourire Ed. "De toute façon, je savais que le challenge serait difficile" pensa-t-il en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de Joey pour lui montrer qu'il était d'accord avec lui.

\- Je me demande s'il y aura des profiteroles pour le dessert, s'interrogea soudainement Joey.

\- Des profites quoi ? s'étonna Ed.

\- Tu ne connais pas ? C'est une pâtisserie. Du délice.

\- Et si tu pensais un peu plus aux Cognards qu'au dessert de ce soir ? proposa Edouard.

\- Tu veux venir à la maison pour y goûter ? proposa Joey en retour.

oOo

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

\- Tu dois bien avoir une idée sur la question, Karkaroff, répondit Mélissandre en tournant autour de la chaise sur laquelle elle l'avait ligoté.

\- Si tu veux me punir pour avoir servi Grindelwald...

\- Tu sers un nouveau maître aujourd'hui, le coupa-t-elle. C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

-... tu as vraiment un problème avec les mages noirs.

\- J'y peux rien s'ils me forcent à répondre à l'appel du sang. Maintenant, parle ! Où se cache Jedusor ?

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom là.

\- Et _Voldemort_, ça te parle ? répliqua-t-elle en lui attrapant la mâchoire.

\- Vaguement, articula-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Je vais te rafraichir la mémoire. Endoloris !

Karkaroff arbora une expression de stupeur juste avant de ressentir la douleur. Son visage se tordit alors une grimace d'agonie. Mélissandre plaqua une main sur la bouche du bulgare pour étouffer son hurlement. Elle le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Alors Igor ? le questionna-t-elle. Ça te parait plus clair maintenant ?

\- Tu... tu es cinglée, balbutia-t-il à bout de souffle. La Confédération...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec la Confédération ? s'exaspéra Mélissandre. Je suis une Nott !

-...

\- Pauvre ignorant, soupira-t-elle en pointant de nouveau sa baguette vers lui.

\- NON ! Attends ! cria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Je... je ne sais pas exactement où il est. Je m'occupe seulement de ses affaires ici, à l'Est.

\- Ses affaires, marmonna Mélissandre en jetant un coup d'oeil aux dizaines de serpents enfermés dans des vivariums un peu partout dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire avec toutes ces bestioles ?

\- Il aime bien les serpents, répondit Igor en haussant les épaules.

\- Ne te fous pas de moi ! s'emporta-t-elle. Ce sont des serpents Naga, non ? Dis donc, ce ne serait pas une espèce protégée dans le coin ? Autant que les licornes en Angleterre. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ces serpents ?

-...

\- As-tu vraiment _peur_ de ce gamin ? se moqua Mélissandre. Tu le crois pire que moi ?

\- Oui, et de loin, confirma Karkaroff.

-... en attendant, il est à l'autre bout de l'Europe tandis que je te tiens à ma merci. Alors ? Ces serpents ?

\- Je... hésita-t-il. Je lui envoie régulièrement des doses de venin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Tu crois qu'il me révèle tous ses plans ?

\- Admettons. Mais tu communiques avec lui. À quelle adresse envoies-tu le venin ?

\- Aucune adresse. C'est lui qui m'envoie un hibou et l'oiseau repart avec le chargement.

\- Je vois... eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre le prochain hibou.

\- Mais... ça peut prendre des semaines, lui fit remarquer Igor. Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça...

\- Certes, je n'ai pas très envie de jouer à la nounou, concéda Mélissandre. Il va donc falloir que je te rende plus... docile.

-...

\- Impero !

oOo

Au coeur d'un grand quartier de Londres, une petite fille jouait à la balle devant chez elle. L'enfant faisait rebondir le ballon en s'amusant à le faire s'élever de plus en plus haut dans les airs. Mais le jouet finit par lui échapper et il roula jusque dans la rue avant de s'arrêter en se cognant au pied d'un passant. La petite fille courut récupérer sa balle.

\- Pardon, monsieur, s'excusa-t-elle poliment.

-...

N'obtenant pas de réponse, l'enfant leva la tête. Le visage de l'homme était caché sous un capuchon. Tout ce qu'elle put voir de lui, ce fut de longs doigts pâles qui surgirent hors de sa cape, serrés autour d'un étrange petit bâton. L'homme le pointa vers elle et la petite fille cligna des yeux avec incompréhension.

\- Jean ! l'appela soudainement sa mère depuis l'intérieur de la maison. Rentre maintenant, il se fait tard !

La petite obéit immédiatement et laissa l'inconnu derrière elle, inconsciente du danger qu'elle venait de courir et de toute la malveillance que cet homme avait dirigé contre elle dès l'instant où elle s'était approchée de lui. Elle ne se doutait pas non plus que la moitié du quartier était habité par des personnes munies de ces étranges bouts de bois, capables du meilleur comme du pire. Mais tout cela relevait du domaine de l'invisible pour elle, tout comme la troublante devise inscrite à l'entrée de la maison voisine : _Je réponds à l'appel du sang_.

\- Je sens que ça va me plaire, s'amusa Tom en frappant à la porte des sorciers.

Il fut accueilli par une elfe de maison qui rechigna à le faire entrer lorsqu'elle découvrit son visage. Tom savait qu'elle n'était pas seulement troublée par ses traits particuliers. La créature l'avait reconnu. À une époque, elle avait suivi Tom comme son ombre pour le compte de...

\- Dolly ? appela une voix depuis l'autre bout du hall d'entrée. Qui est-ce ?

\- Une connaissance, Thadeus, répondit Tom à la place de l'elfe. Rien de plus.

Il y eut un silence jusqu'à ce que le jeune Nott fasse son apparition.

\- Un peu plus que cela, répondit posément Thadeus. Bonsoir, Tom.

-...

\- Lord Voldemort, rectifia aussitôt Thadeus en baissant les yeux.

C'était pire qu'à l'école. La mention de son prénom honni avait fait flamboyer les yeux de Tom. _Réellement_... flamboyer. Thadeus sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Il avait entendu parler des changements concernant l'apparence de Tom, mais... se retrouver face à lui c'était tout simplement pétrifiant. "Et Mélie qui le cherche partout alors qu'il se présente précisément chez nous" songea Thadeus en osant à peine relever les yeux vers son visiteur.

\- Pourquoi cette visite ? demanda-t-il la bouche sèche.

\- Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je...

\- Tu ne m'invites pas à prendre mes aises ? le coupa Tom sans cacher son amusement.

\- Bien sûr... fais comme chez toi.

\- Avec plaisir.

Tom s'engagea dans la direction d'où Thadeus était venu, marchant devant son hôte pour découvrir lui-même la maison ancestrale des Nott. L'ambiance était austère et simpliste. Rien que du bois brut, pas un tableau aux murs et à peine une chandelle ici et là pour éclairer la voie. Tom s'arrêta devant un escalier menant à l'étage. Mais il ne monta pas les marches. Il venait de remarquer la seule "_extravagance_" de la maison. Une double porte au bout du couloir. Tom fut un peu déçu de ne découvrir qu'un petit salon de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait là que quelques sièges, un miroir et un chandelier. Tom s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus imposant, doublé de velours noir. Thadeus dut se contenter d'une chaise aux airs inconfortables, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. S'il avait paru troublé en accueillant Tom, Thadeus arborait désormais une expression calme et posée comme lui seul en avait le secret.

\- J'ai toujours aimé ça chez toi, marmonna Tom.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'aime beaucoup ta maison, dit Tom plus distinctement. Pas d'artifices. Pas de tricherie.

\- Les Nott ne trichent jamais, répondit Thadeus.

\- Oui, j'ai souvent pu apprécier le..._ franc-parler_ de ta soeur.

-... elle n'est pas ici.

\- Pas ici. Tu veux dire, pas dans cette maison ? Ou pas dans ce pays ?

\- Je ne sais pas où elle est, répondit honnêtement Thadeus. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis des semaines.

\- Mais tu sais qu'elle me cherche, contra Tom. Je devrais peut-être la laisser me trouver.

\- Je préfèrerais l'éviter.

\- Ce que tu préfères m'indiffère. Pour l'instant.

-...

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour me plaindre de ta soeur, l'informa Tom. J'ai un choix à te soumettre. Mais... après avoir vu l'inscription à ta porte, je devine déjà ta réponse.

\- Quel choix ? s'enquit prudemment Thadeus.

Tom sourit, et Thadeus frissonna de nouveau. Puis il sursauta, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la maison s'ouvrir en claquant.

\- Je suis rentrée ! annonça la voix claironnante de Mélissandre.

Le temps sembla alors se suspendre. Tom et Thadeus se dévisagèrent. Le sourire de l'un s'élargissant tandis que le visage de l'autre palissait à vue d'oeil. L'instant d'après, Thadeus avait quitté la pièce. Il courut jusqu'à l'entrée pour intercepter sa soeur avant qu'elle ait l'idée de se rendre dans le salon. Ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire.

\- Mélie ! s'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec humeur. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là.

Mélissandre lâcha un soupir outré avant de repousser son frère avec force. Elle était furieuse, mais Thadeus ne pensait qu'à Tom assis dans le salon et qui pouvait les rejoindre à tout instant.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil aussi glacial de la part de quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas que je parte, cracha-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête, répliqua son frère. J'en ai assez de parler dans le vide. Et comme tu ne rentres pas avec la tête de Tom sous le bras, j'en déduis que tu as abandonné ton caprice.

\- Non ! Je suis à deux doigts de le trouver ! le détrompa Mélissandre.

Elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait raison, et cela glaça le coeur de Thadeus.

\- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me mènera tout droit vers Jedusor, continua-t-elle. Tu ne me croiras jamais...

\- Je me fiche de savoir qui tu as rencontré dans l'Est, la coupa-t-il.

\- Mais non ! Enfin, oui, je suis allée à l'Est et j'ai trouvé un homme qui faisait de la contrebande de serpents, raconta-t-elle à toute vitesse. Alors je l'ai torturé, on a attendu le hibou et puis je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu son visage, Thad. Tu comprends ce que je dis ? s'énerva-t-elle face à l'air perdu de son frère.

Thadeus réalisa soudainement qu'elle n'était pas seulement furieuse, mais qu'elle avait l'air... étrange. Comme _folle_. Enfin, plus que d'habitude.

\- J'ai utilisé la legilimancie sur le hibou envoyé par Jedusor, précisa Mélissandre. Et tu ne devineras jamais quel visage j'ai pu voir dans sa mémoire.

\- Tu as lu dans l'esprit... d'un oiseau ?

\- Ouais, confirma-t-elle surexcitée. Et je vais le broyer jusqu'à ce qu'il parle.

\- Le hibou ?

\- Mais... non ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu ne m'écoutes donc pas ?!

\- Excuse-moi, mais tu m'as l'air un peu confuse, lui fit remarquer Thadeus avec inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Tout va très bien ! ragea-t-elle en faisant les cent pas.

Il remarqua qu'elle tapotait nerveusement la garde d'un poignard à sa ceinture alors qu'elle déambulait. Il n'avait jamais vu cette arme, mais ce n'était pas le moment de la questionner là-dessus. Que faisait Tom ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore intervenu ?

\- Tu as torturé une personne et tu comptes en _broyer_ une autre, résuma Thadeus. Je ne vois pas où est le bien là-dedans.

\- Relax, j'ai encore tué personne.

-... et c'est censé me rassurer ? demanda-t-il lentement.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle en ne voyant pas où était le problème.

\- Tu n'es pas toi-même, lui assura Thadeus. Tu devrais...

\- Je devrais déjà être en train de faire hurler Cygnus au lieu de perdre mon temps avec toi, fulmina Mélissandre.

\- Cygnus ? s'étonna-t-il. Cygnus Black ?

\- Qui d'autre ?! Ce chien travaille pour Jedusor ! Sinon, pourquoi aurais-je vu son visage dans l'esprit du hibou ? Hein ? Il fait partie du bureau des Investigations, si ça se trouve, il l'aide à chercher les Warlow. Et si jamais Jedusor les trouve, tu sais ce qui arrivera ? Elles brûleront ! Comme les Trelawney, rit-elle. Ce serait tragique.

\- J'en ai assez entendu, tu es complètement hystérique. Va t'en.

\- Toi... souffla-t-elle dangereusement. Tu ne me chasses pas de cette maison, _petit frère_. JE SUIS CHEZ MOI ! Mon héritage ! Ma maison ! Mon elfe !

Dolly choisit ce moment pour sortir de la cuisine, les bras chargés d'un plateau sur lequel étaient disposés deux verres et une bouteille de vin. Les yeux de Mélissandre s'attardèrent sur les deux verres.

\- Tu n'es pas seul ? comprit-elle en se tournant vers son frère.

\- En effet, et je voudrais que tu partes, répondit Thadeus en croisant les doigts. Tu vas tout gâcher.

\- Thad... serais-tu en galante compagnie ?

\- En quoi ça te concerne ? Tu es incapable de tenir une relation, mais il n'en va pas forcément de même pour moi. Et puis... tu ne te souciais pas de savoir qui me tiendrait compagnie quand tu m'as abandonné à l'âge de 12 ans.

-... tu n'as pas le droit, murmura-t-elle blanche comme un linge. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher... je devais répondre à...

\- L'appel du sang ? compléta Thadeus. Ça ne me concerne plus, depuis que tu m'as appris que je valais moins qu'une inscription gravée au-dessus de notre porte.

\- C'est faux ! Tu n'as donc pas saisi le sens...?

\- Va te venger, Mélie ! s'exclama-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte. Va répandre le sang, si ça te fais plaisir. Mais ne me mêle pas à ça, parce que ça me dégoûte.

\- Oh oui, je vais y aller, lui assura sa soeur. Et je reviendrai répandre le sang de Jedusor sur ces murs, parce que je suis ici chez moi.

-...

\- Dolly va venir avec moi, ajouta Mélissandre en arrachant le plateau des mains de l'elfe pour le jeter dans celles de Thadeus. Tu serviras toi-même ton vin. Désolée, mais c'est à l'ainée qu'elle obéit en priorité.

D'un geste vif, Thadeus arracha le ruban noir que Mélissandre utilisait pour nouer ses cheveux. Il le lança à Dolly. L'elfe l'attrapa par réflexe. Puis elle réalisa ce que son maître venait de faire. Il lui avait donné le ruban préféré de Mélissandre. Il l'avait libérée.

\- Maintenant, elle n'obéit qu'à elle-même, dit Thadeus.

Le frère et la soeur se défièrent du regard tandis que l'elfe à leurs pieds fondait en larmes. Dolly aimait profondément ses maîtres. Elle ne supportait pas de les voir se disputer, mais surtout, elle n'avait jamais eu envie d'être libérée. Pourtant, c'était fait, et il ne pouvait y avoir de retour en arrière. On lui avait volé le privilège de servir les Nott jusqu'à sa mort.

\- Si elle veut toujours t'obéir, qu'elle le fasse, continua Thadeus. Dolly est libre. Désormais, elle pourra juger si tu mérites d'être sa maitresse ou si tu es juste bonne pour l'asile.

Il attrapa l'elfe sanglotante par le torchon qui lui servait de vêtement et la jeta dehors, tout comme il poussa Mélissandre à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il lui claqua la porte au nez, Thadeus crut voir les yeux de sa soeur rougeoyer comme ceux de Tom. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Mélissandre avait peut-être perdu la raison, mais elle n'était pas encore le monstre qu'était devenu Tom. "Je me fiche qu'elle me haïsse tant qu'elle repart d'ici en vie" songea-t-il en entendant le son d'un transplanage de l'autre côté de la porte. Disparue.

Thadeus put alors se tourner vers le salon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom était resté sagement en arrière. Thadeus le retrouva toujours assis dans le fauteuil de velours noir, comme s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais il était inutile de se leurrer. Tom n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui s'était dit dans l'entrée.

\- Je ne te blâme pas de vouloir la sauver.

Le jeune Nott en resta stupéfait le temps d'une seconde, puis il posa le plateau que Dolly avait préparé sur un guéridon. Thadeus servit le vin en essayant de ne pas trembler.

\- Bien sûr, je n'apprécie pas qu'on mette le nez dans mes affaires, continua Tom. Et tu sais comment je gère ce genre... de contrariété.

\- Elle renoncera, promit Thadeus en lui offrant un verre de vin.

\- Elle avait l'air déterminée, lui fit remarquer Tom.

\- Elle renoncera, répéta-t-il comme une prière.

\- Je souhaiterais qu'il en soit ainsi. Je t'ai laissé la renvoyer, cela prouve ma bonne foi.

\- Je te remercie, souffla Thadeus en tombant assis sur sa chaise tandis que Tom goûtait au vin.

\- Quel breuvage exquis, apprécia Tom.

\- C'est du Superior Red, lui apprit Thadeus.

Tom s'arrêta avant de boire une deuxième gorgée, regrettant déjà d'en avoir avalé une première. Il dédaigna le vin Malefoy pour se concentrer sur Thadeus.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour le vin ou pour ta soeur. Comme je le disais, je suis venu entendre ton choix. Vengeance ou clémence ?

-... je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup la philosophie Nott, continua Tom en fouillant ses poches. Répondre au sang par le sang. Pas étonnant que ta soeur veuille me tuer. Mais toi, tu ne veux pas la venger ?

\- Attends... tu me demandes... si je veux te tuer ? demanda lentement Thadeus le coeur battant.

\- Hein ? répondit distraitement Tom qui peinait à mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Me tuer ? Évidemment que tu veux me tuer, ricana-t-il. Ce n'est pas pour moi que je te posais la question. Mais où est-ce que je l'ai mis ? Ah ! Le voilà.

Comment Tom pouvait-il parler aussi ouvertement du fait que Thadeus voulait se débarrasser de lui ? Mais le jeune Nott fut encore plus déconcerté par le petit écrin qu'il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape. Tom le déposa aux pieds de Thadeus en souriant. Un coup de baguette et l'écrin augmenta de volume pour se transformer en coffre fort. Puis il y eut un déclic.

\- Je t'en prie, dit Tom pour inviter Thadeus à soulever le couvercle.

Ce qu'il découvrit à l'intérieur le laissa sans voix. Un homme au fond d'une fosse. Thadeus avait du mal à y croire, mais c'était comme si un puits s'était creusé au milieu de son salon. Tom était venu jusqu'ici avec un prisonnier sous sa cape.

\- Qui est-ce ? s'enquit Thadeus.

\- Tu ne le reconnais pas ? s'étonna Tom en jetant un coup d'oeil dans le coffre. Attends...

Il attrapa son verre de vin à peine entamé pour le vider sur l'homme inconscient. Celui-ci releva aussitôt la tête, se réveillant en sursaut. Alors, Thadeus le reconnut.

\- Cygnus ? souffla-t-il faiblement.

\- Mais oui, ce cher Cygnus Black, confirma Tom d'un ton amusé. Celui que Mélissandre cherche en ce moment, dans le seul but de me retrouver. Ta soeur n'a décidément aucun don pour la traque.

-...

\- Mais bon, elle avait raison, avoua-t-il. Cygnus travaille pour moi. Enfin, _travaillait_...

\- Tom ! s'exclama le jeune homme du fond de son trou. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais tu es viré, répondit Tom. Et puis... tu n'as pas utilisé le bon nom. Endoloris !

Cygnus hurla à la mort en se tortillant dans la fosse. Thadeus ne savait pas quoi penser. À quoi jouait Tom ? Le Doloris cessa et Cygnus se mit à gémir pitoyablement :

\- Pou... pourquoi ? J'ai obtenu... ce que tu voulais... je t'ai livré... les Warlow...

\- Tu as fait du bon travail, acquiesça Tom. Mais puisque tu es compromis, tu ne me sers plus à rien. Ne t'en veux pas, tout est la faute de Karkaroff. Il sera puni sévèrement, promis.

"Il savait donc que Mélissandre avait démasqué Cygnus avant même de venir" comprit Thadeus en déglutissant. "Et il avait prévu qu'elle viendrait m'en parler. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas intervenu. Il étudie mes réactions. C'est pas vrai... il a toujours une longueur d'avance. Je sais qu'il est venu me recruter, mais je ne comprends pas comment Cygnus pourrait influencer mon choix".

\- Alors, Thadeus ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Tom. Vengeance ou clémence ? Rappelle-toi, c'est lui qui m'a rapporté l'entrevue entre Abraxas et Mélissandre dans le parc. Tout à dégénéré à partir de là entre elle et moi.

-...

\- Si ce chien ne s'en était pas mêlé, je n'aurais peut-être pas fait de ta soeur mon ennemie, insista Tom.

\- Mélie n'a besoin de personne pour se faire des ennemis. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

"J'aurais dû m'en souvenir avant de torturer Abraxas" regretta Thadeus.

\- Bon... soupira Tom avec déception. Tu as dit à ta soeur que l'appel du sang ne te concernait plus. On dirait que tu étais sérieux. Très bien, épargne-le.

"Et tu me tueras ?" devina Thadeus. "La vérité c'est que tu te fiches de mes envies de vengeance. Tu veux juste vérifier si je suis toujours capable de torturer en ton nom. Et si ce n'est pas le cas..." Le choix était en fait le suivant : vivre ou mourir. "Je ne suis pas un héro" songea-t-il en adressant un regard d'excuse à Cygnus. Thadeus sortit sa baguette sous le regard suppliant de Cygnus, et avide de Tom. Mais avant de prononcer la formule, Thadeus pensa à un détail important. Pour qu'un Doloris soit efficace, il faut le vouloir. Avait-il assez de rage en lui pour torturer Cygnus ? Pour torturer un autre ami ? Il l'avait tant regretté la première fois.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta Tom. Répondras-tu à l'appel du sang, oui ou non ? Sachant que c'est aussi lui qui est à l'origine de l'hospitalisation de ta soeur. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? s'étonna-t-il faussement en voyant le visage de Thadeus s'assombrir. Il m'a rapporté quelques paroles malheureuses de Mélissandre, et j'ai dû choisir de la neutraliser.

-...

\- Thadeus ?

\- Endoloris.

Cygnus hurla et un sourire éclaira le visage de Tom.

\- J'aime mieux ça, apprécia-t-il.

oOo

Ginnia plongea ses mains dans l'eau tiède de son bain avant de les relever en coupe pour voir le liquide lui échapper peu à peu. Le clapotis des gouttes d'eau faisait écho avec celles tombant le long de ses cheveux tandis que Mrs Warlow la peignait. Elle démêlait chaque mèche rousse avec la plus grande délicatesse, refusant de causer la moindre souffrance à sa fille adoptive. Elle l'aimait tant. Elle l'avait tellement attendue. Cette enfant qui l'appelait "_maman_".

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton prévenant.

\- Non.

-...

\- Non, maman, rectifia Ginnia en sentant le peigne riper sur son cuir chevelu.

Ça avait peu de sens pour Ginnia, mais Mrs Warlow aimait qu'elle l'appelle ainsi. Ayant vu le jour entre des feuilles de papier, le concept d'avoir une mère lui était totalement étranger. Mais elle pensait tout de même comprendre ce qu'était une famille. Un refuge. Un environnement de confiance où l'on peut s'endormir en toute quiétude, car une seule loi y règne. Prendre soin les uns des autres.

\- Tu n'as pas mal ? demanda Ginnia sachant que cela faisait déjà de longues minutes que Mrs Warow était agenouillée sur le plancher dans le seul but de la coiffer.

\- Pas du tout, répondit chaleureusement la dame blonde. Je pourrais te coiffer pendant des heures. Tu as de si beaux cheveux. On ne dirait pas qu'ils sont faits d'...

-...

\- Ils sont très beaux, reprit simplement Mrs Warlow.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air réelle ? demanda brusquement Ginnia en fixant son reflet dans l'eau qu'elle avait recueilli au creux de ses mains.

Son reflet s'estompait à mesure que l'eau lui filait entre les doigts. Ginnia n'était pas faite de chair et de sang. Ni d'eau. Mais d'encre. Une illusion issue des pages d'un journal magique.

\- Tout à fait réelle, répondit Warlow d'un ton convaincu. Ginnia, tu es...

Le peigne lui échappa des mains lorsque la jeune fille se leva d'un bond, faisant déborder la baignoire au passage. Avant que Ginnia puisse faire un autre mouvement, Mrs Warlow se jeta sur sa baguette magique et elle se précipita hors de la salle de bain. À moitié trempée, l'infirmière glissa sur le parquet et se cogna contre un mur. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à la douleur. Tom se tenait dans le couloir.

Elle leva sa baguette, décidée à le tuer. Il la désarma avant qu'elle ait même pu penser à la formule. Mrs Warlow eut envie de pleurer, tant sa résistance avait été futile. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça non plus. Elle se plaça au milieu du couloir pour bloquer vainement le passage de Tom.

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps, annonça-t-elle en écartant les bras.

\- Je ne comprends pas... vous auriez pu transplaner, lui fit remarquer Tom en faisant tourner la baguette de la femme entre ses doigts.

\- Elle ne m'aurait pas suivie.

\- Vous auriez pu vous sauver la vie, insista-t-il.

\- _Elle est ma vie_, désormais.

\- Et vous choisissez de mourir pour elle, continua Tom sidéré. Pour cette fille qui n'en est pas vraiment une. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne vous cachez pas uniquement de moi.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle. J'ai dû l'emmener avant qu'on se rende compte... avant qu'on ne vienne me la prendre.

\- Comment avez-vous deviné qu'elle...?

\- Tom, appela une petite voix.

Mrs Warlow se retourna. Ginnia se tenait là, trempée de la tête aux pieds, sans vêtements. Tout ce qu'elle avait sur elle, c'était un journal qu'elle tenait au creux de ses mains. Ginnia dévisagea Tom, et il la dévisagea, observant son corps nu. Pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à voir. La seule chose qui lui sauta aux yeux, c'était qu'il avait devant lui le corps d'une gamine de 11 ans. Après toutes ces années... Ginnia était restée exactement la même.

\- Je vois... murmura-t-il. J'aurais dû y penser. Elle ne peut pas vieillir, puisqu'elle n'est pas humaine.

-...

\- Vous le savez, et vous continuez quand même à vous accrocher à elle ? questionna-t-il Warlow. Alors qu'elle vous condamne à vivre recluse ?

\- Peu m'importe, c'est mon enfant, répliqua la sorcière en se plaçant devant Ginnia pour la soustraire à son regard.

-... c'est ridicule, l'informa Tom prêt à éclater de rire.

Ginnia voulut bouger pour apercevoir Tom. Mais une lumière verte l'aveugla avant qu'elle ait pu faire le montre geste. Et le corps de Mrs Warlow qui lui bouchait la vue s'écroula sur le sol. Ginnia vit les couleurs de son visage s'estomper peu à peu. À travers les yeux grands ouverts de l'infirmière, elle voyait la mort pour la première fois.

**Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
Excitant, non ?  
Tu en veux plus ?**

Elle eut soudainement à l'esprit l'image d'une fille à lunette étendue dans les toilettes, le regard vide.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, pesta Ginnia à haute voix.

Elle retint son souffle en réalisant que Tom venait d'enjamber le corps de Mrs Warlow. Ginnia leva la tête et vit la main qu'il tendait vers elle. Lentement, elle lui présenta le journal. Elle l'avait gardé pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il reviendrait le chercher. Mais Tom ne se saisit pas du journal. Sa main se referma sur le crâne de la gamine, comme les serres d'un rapace sur sa proie.

\- Tu m'as fait courir, p'tite tête.

* * *

Bon... après tout ce temps, je me fais toute petite. J'ose à peine vous demander ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette attente. Je ferai mon possible pour ne pas réitérer.  
Au prochain chapitre : encore plus de Tom et encore plus de Ginnia !  
Je vous embrasse :3

Réponses aux reviews :

**Dea Artio** : Quand j'écris, tout coule de source pour moi. Mais j'oublie parfois que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, vu que vous n'êtes pas dans ma tête xD En plus, ça fait longtemps, normal si tout ça semble confus.  
Donc, dans ce chapitre pour Abraxas il faut retenir qu'il s'est fait larguer avant même d'avoir pu entamer une relation avec la femme de ses rêves, qu'il s'est prit une cuite et qu'il a copulé avec une inconnue en croyant que c'était Mélissandre. heu... pas joyeux joyeux.  
Mélie agace _vraiment_ dans ce chapitre, mais ça s'arrangera peut-être dans le prochain. Elle est dans une très mauvaise passe.  
C'est Barbara qui a accouché, donc c'est l'enfant d'Edouard qui est venu au monde. une fille dont je n'ai pas encore révélé le nom.  
D'après l'arbre généalogique des Black, Bellatrix est la fille de Cygnus et Druella. En effet, elle naitra aussi bientôt ;)  
Ginnia sera omniprésente dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! Et j'espère vous faire comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'elle est.  
Bisous !

**Meredith96** : je te rassure, Mélissandre va se calmer lol. Il faudra attendre encore un ou deux chapitre avant de revoir Ginny, désolée :$


End file.
